A Path Not Taken
by Pagan Twylight
Summary: Martouf & Lantash don't die in D & C, but they aren't blended. Martouf is now a temp, but longterm, part of SG-1. Lantash is poisoned, then attacked. Obviously, someone wants him dead, possibly Martouf, too. Sam faces some life changing events. Martouf & Lantash's presence changes events. Ultimate pairs Sam/Martouf/Lantash, Janet/Malek. Some Sam/Daniel; Sam/Malek; Janet/Martouf
1. Fractured Memories Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author._

_**Author:** Pagan Twylight_ 3/7/2007

**Story Summary:** As the story progresses through time, Lantash and Martouf narrowly escape death at the Tok'Ra - Tau'ri SGC Summit, and face massive changes in their lives. While Lantash heals, Martouf struggles in his new life, learning more about the Tau'ri as time passes and striving to develop relationships where he would not have thought to look. A mission gone wrong means that Sam is no longer only "Sam", and as she learns to adapt, she opens her life, her heart, - and her body - to new bonds with Malek and Daniel. As they travel a path not usually taken by the Tok'Ra or the Tau'ri, they find love and joy at the path's end. What was once before will be once more, but in a different way, as Sam and Martouf/Lantash realize that their hearts and destinies are entwined. -

**Tentative pairings**: Sam/Malek - Martouf/Janet - Sam/Daniel - Malek/Janet...** minor pairings**: Daniel/Anise or Other possible. Jacob/Selmak/other, - _**Ultimate story pairings: - Sam/Martouf/Lantash.**_ Malek/Janet Daniel/?, Jack/?. Some of the minor pairings will not be followed closely.

**Story Rating:** The original story will be NC-17; _**However**_, it will be _edited for content_ to allow posting here..._if enough people want it continued_.

_**Characters:**_ - Sam, Martouf, Lantash, Daniel, Jacob/Selmak, Malek, Janet, General Hammond, Jack, Teal'c, Others. Many of the Tok'Ra and Tau'ri characters you know, plus original Tok'Ra and Tau'ri characters.

* * *

**_Prologue Summary: _**_Martouf and Lantash barely survived the Za'tarc programming but, thanks to Sam, they did not blow themselves up. They are not doing well, though. Martouf is in stasis and, as they remove him from it to work on his injuries, as well as when they return him to it, he has very vivid dreams. After two months of being unconscious, he finally awakens, and Jacob and Anise explain what has happened to him and Lantash. _

_**Characters:** Jacob, Anise, Martouf, Jolinar/Rosha (in a dream), Cordesh, Sam, (in dreams) OCs.  
_

**"Italics"** – Symbiote – Host communication and /or Inner Thoughts

* * *

**_A Path Not Taken_**

**_Prologue_**

**_Fractured Memories_**

* * *

Rosha. There she is at last. She and Jolinar are walking toward us. Toward the ocean, so that we can spend this last night together before she leaves on her mission. We do not want her to take it. It is too dangerous. However, Jolinar likes the danger. Rosha too, enjoys outwitting the Goa'uld. That does not matter now, tonight.

Her skin is soft. Her eyes so blue, like the oceans of Marloon, hair the color of the sands of Abydos, and her smile is as infectious as laughter. Her skin is pale against the darkness of her gown. I will always remember them like this. Their blue eyes shining with their love and their lips parted in a small smile. Their Abydos gold hair blending in with the sand. The darkness of their dress against their skin. Their soft, smooth, skin.

_"Why are those voices intruding on our night together? They should not even be out here. They must go away and leave us to our night alone."_

"Anise, we are losing him, we must stop."

"One more minute, please, Latara."

"Yes, one more and I will have this wound completely healed and it will trouble us no more as well."

"Your minutes are up. He is dying. Stop, now."

"Clear."

"Clear."

_"Thank goodness they are gone again. Rosha? Jolinar? Lantash? I am so tired. Perhaps I will sleep now."_

* * *

There are four people walking on the surface of the world where our base is. We do not know who they are, but they are getting too close to the rings. They have some form of weapons, but none that we have ever seen before. When we have them surrounded, we jump from our hiding places. They do not seem overly concerned. I frown. They seem neither distraught at being surrounded, nor worried about the weapons pointed at them. They have a Jaffa with them.

"This one is a Jaffa. Apophis sect," I tell Cordesh.

"I am no longer in the service of Apophis." He has answered me boldly.

"Who, then, are you in service to?" I ask him.

"I am allied with these, the Tau'ri, in battle against Apophis."

"And all other Goa'uld." The young man in the middle answers this time.

"Be careful, Daniel." A beautiful blond woman cautions him.

"Why?"

"Because they are Goa'uld." She can sense us. I am surprised.

"Do not call us that." Cordesh should not have said anything, but he did. "We are not Goa'uld."

The blond woman calls me by name, but I do not know her. "Martouf."

"How do you know me?" I have to ask her, to know how she knows me, when I do not know her.

"I don't, but I knew someone who did. His name was Jolinar of Malk'shur."

Cordesh asks that which I want to know. "Where is Jolinar?"

Her answer cleaves my heart in two. "He died saving my life."

One of the men beside her, the young one I think, speaks up, "That's why we are here, to seek out the Tok'Ra."

They continue to talk, but I do not hear all of it. Finally, I have had enough. I wish to know of Jolinar, so I speak up. "I believe this one speaks the truth. Perhaps, we should just listen to what they have to say." I want to speak to the blond woman. I want to ask her of Jolinar.

_"Who are these people again? How do they enter into my world and yet not enter into it? Where are they? I cannot see them. Why will they not go away? I must find out about Jolinar from the blond woman, but where did she go?"_

"Anise are you almost finished? We need to get him back into stasis soon. He is doing better, but is still not well enough to be out more than a few minutes. Hurry."

"I am almost finished. I can do the remainder after he is back in. How much more did you get healed before he started to fail this time?"

"One more rib back in place and started to heal. Two more holes in his chest. All completely sealed as opposed to partly sealed as they were last time. If we can continue to heal him in increments and the stasis continues to hold him stable, we should win in the end. It is just going to take a couple of months rather than the days that it should."

"All right. That is enough for today."

"I agree."

_"Good they were going. He was alone again. And sleepy. Why did he always get sleepy as they left? And where was the blond woman?"_

* * *

I am walking with the blond woman, Samantha, on the surface of our world. We are talking of Jolinar and blendings. I have noticed that her coloring is very similar to Rosha's. She tells me that she feels differently about me than the other Tok'Ra, and I admit that it is because Jolinar was my mate. I am overcome with emotion, and Lantash tells her of our love for Jolinar.

"Jolinar and I were together for almost one hundred of your years. She was my mate."

She looks surprised, "Oh. How does that work? She was whose mate? Martouf's or Lantash's?"

"Both." Lantash does not explain, so I take control again to do so.

"Ours is a truly symbiotic relationship. So what I feel, Lantash feels. And what Lantash feels, I feel."

"So when one of you is in love, you both feel it."

"Yes, we love as one. And, and we mourn as one."

_"The voices are back. Why do they come when I am talking to this woman? Why do they seem only to appear when I am learning about Samantha?" _

"He is doing better this time. If this keeps up, we will be able to keep him out and completely heal him very soon."

"After two months of this worry, I am more than ready for him to be healed. Do you think we should begin trying tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think that he could stand to be out of stasis for several hours, maybe more because we will be healing as we go. As long as the stasis chamber can keep him stable, which it seems better able to do at this point, without him having to be in complete stasis, then we can try it."

"I agree. We should make sure that everyone will be available."

"I will do that this afternoon."

"All right."

_"Who are they talking about? Why do they always interfere with me when they talk about this person? Sometimes they are with me when I am with only them. I have felt myself leaving them at times, but I always come back. They pull me back. Here comes the feeling. I am very tired. Sleepy._

* * *

I am on Netu. It is very hot, and I feel as if I cannot breath. I cannot find Samantha. Daniel is nowhere to be found either. O'Neill should also be here, but I cannot find him. I wander aimlessly for a while, but suddenly we are all in the pit together, even Jacob.

Samantha and I have just come back from Apophis's session with the Blood of Sokar. I watch her and am finding myself drawn to her, not because she hosted Jolinar, but because of who and what she is. Lantash agrees with me. We wish we could spend time with her, and get to know her better.

She knows something of how Jolinar escaped from Netu, but she will not tell me. I can see it in her eyes when I question her. It is to her credit that she is trying to protect me, but it is not necessary. I have a very good idea of what they had to do to escape from here. I suppose I do not really need it verified.

I wish that we were not here, but somewhere cool and private, where we were clean and alone. I would enjoy that I think. Somewhere that we could be together, get to know one another and become friends. I think it would be important to become friends with her and let the other feelings grow naturally. And, both Lantash and I suspect that the other feelings would grow. She is an amazing woman.

_"But the voices are back, and now she is gone again. Why is it that every time I begin to see, or talk, to Samantha, they come back? I know that I will be sleepy in a few minutes, and then Samantha will be gone, and I will go back to sleep." _

"I think that is enough for now. The healers are all tired, and I think he needs to go back into full stasis for a while anyway."

"Yes, I think I have to agree. However, he did very well for the first day. I think within a few more days, we should have him well enough that he will wake up and know us."

"We hope he will."

"You did all that you could, Anise. Whatever happens, you will know that you did your best to save him."

"My best would have been to stop it from happening."

"He had already been programmed. He would be in stasis either way. He just would not be wounded. Come, we must get some rest for tomorrow. Might-have-beens will do no good."

"You are right."

_"That was Anise? Was the other Latara? It did sound like her. Am I in healing quarters then? I must have been hurt, but I do not remember it. So why am I getting sleepy? Are they keeping me asleep? Stasis? I am in stasis! That is why I grow sleepy as I am now! I wonder if I will remember this when I wake up again?" _

* * *

Martouf frowned within his mind without opening his eyes. He hurt. He hurt in places he did not know he had places. Lantash? Lantash, why are we in so much pain? Lantash, where are you? He received no response at all. Nothing. It was as if Lantash no longer existed.

Then he heard the voices. Again. But this time he had not been with Samantha first. He kept his eyes closed, and his breathing even. He recognized the voices, this time, though, so he remained quiet, listening. He had to find out where he was, and what had happened because he remembered nothing. Nothing at all.

"He could be regaining consciousness at any time, Jacob, and he will be very confused and in pain. There is no doubt that he probably had some very disjointed dreams as we took him in and out of stasis. If he remembers them, he will be even more confused. He may have heard us as well. If he remembers that, he may or may not know part of what happened to him. Stasis is an odd state and we do not understand how the mind works during it. Some sleep naturally, some do not. Martouf did not appear to dream while he was in complete stasis, but he did during the stages as he came out of and was put into it, so he could be extremely disoriented unless he recognizes those as dreams."

"He may or may not remember what happened at the SGC. We have still not been able to completely heal all of his injuries. He was hurt very badly, as you know. It is a miracle that we were able to save him at all. His body was riddled with the Tau'ri's projectiles and the zat'ni'ktel almost killed him as well. In actuality, with all of his other injuries it should have killed him. Why it did not, we are still trying to figure out."

"Well, Anise, we also know that if you hadn't insisted on examining his brain and figuring out how the zatarc programming was done, he wouldn't have come so close to dying so many times either, don't we? Go sing your song somewhere else because this congregation has already heard it, and they aren't buying it. You should have waited until he was more stable before attempting it. His body should have been taken into more consideration first."

"I realize that you disagreed with my methods, Jacob. You made that quite clear. I have tried to explain to you that if I had waited, the area we needed to study could have been destroyed, and we might not have known how the implanting of the false memories was done. Then, had he died, it truly would have been in vain, and I do not believe that Martouf would have wished that to happen. Yes, it was a risk with his life. I fully admit I took a very great risk, and I would have felt the pain of his loss forever had it happened and he died."

"Furthermore, if you believe that I do not understand completely that the entire episode was my fault from beginning to end, you are under a misapprehension. I am very much aware and cognizant of my culpability. I can never make it up to either Martouf or Lantash, except in this one way. Never again will one of our operatives become a zatarc and kill against their will, as he would have done had he not been stopped. I gave my word to Major Carter that his life would not have been given in vain, if he died, and I meant every word. He did not die, and within a very short time, we will have his physical body back in comparatively good condition."

"You will also be sharing the entirety of your information with the SGC."

"I am unsure of whether or not we will be able to do that, Jacob. That is highly classified information, and the council is still debating the consequences of giving that type of information to …"

"The council will share its information with the SGC. If I almost gave my life, for you to obtain it, the least we can do is share it with our allies." The voice from the bed was weak and raspy but firm. "I insist." He cleared his throat. "Could I, perhaps, have some water, please?"

"Martouf. Hey, it's wonderful to see you awake at last. Here, take a sip of this." After giving him a drink, Jacob motioned to Anise to bring an extra head rest over and they managed to get Martouf into a more comfortable position.

"Jacob. What is wrong with Lantash? I cannot feel or hear him."

"Um, yeah, about that. I'm sorry, but Lantash had to be removed, Martouf, and he isn't recovering very quickly. He's in a tank in the next room, if you want to see him, and as soon as he is well enough, you and he will be re-blended, if you want it. If you want to have him here by you where you can see him, we can bring him over."

Martouf looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean, if I want it? Of course, I want it. Could he not continue to heal within me? Is he that badly hurt that he would not heal while still inside my body? Bring him to me at once. I wish to see him, to assure myself that he is still alive. Are you keeping information from me?" The alarm was causing Martouf to pale and break out in a sweat. He was trying to sit up farther, and the exertion was increasing the amount of pain he was in, bringing blackness to the edges of his vision.

He moaned as Jacob pushed his shoulders down and held him firmly. "You are not going to do yourself, or Lantash, any good at all, if you continue the way you are doing right now. Settle down, Martouf, before you undo some of the progress that's been made on healing the holes that were made in your body. Trust me, there were a whole bunch of 'em. Calm down, or we'll put you back to sleep."

Martouf collapsed abruptly, too weak to do more than nod his head. It was obvious to him that he could do little more than agree with them. While he did not necessarily trust Anise not to lie to him, he did trust Jacob. He drew a shaky breath. "You are correct. I apologize. I would like to have Lantash near me, please."

"We could always introduce a new symbiote, Martouf, if you would like to be healed more quickly. That is the main reason we have not attempted to re-introduce Lantash. He would immediately begin to attempt to heal you, and we do not wish him to exert himself. He needs to be concentrating on healing himself and recovering his strength, not on healing his host."

"All right, I can accept that as a valid reason, both for removing him and, for keeping him from re-blending with me. And no, of course, I do not wish for any other symbiote to take his place. I will heal more slowly, rather than do that. Is the healing device unsuccessful on my type of injuries?"

"Not at all, it is just that your injuries were quite extensive, and the process has been slow. It was a pain-staking and laborious process to access the information we needed, and the healing process has been very slow as well. The healers are very tired, as they just finished another session with you, and we cannot allow them to completely exhaust themselves, in case something should happen, and their abilities would be needed."

"At first, of course, not only their abilities, but many of the rest of us, as well, used the healing devices to do as much as we could to keep you alive. The stasis chamber kept your body functioning, and it also kept you from going into shock. We removed and cared for Lantash at once as well, so we did not have to try to sustain both of you in your body."

"We prepared the stasis chamber in such a way that I would be able to gain access to you without actually taking you out of stasis very often, so I could study the zatarc programming. It took quite some time to discover, study, learn how to overcome as well as protect our people from it, and then to remove it without damaging you. While I was working on figuring out the zatarc programming, several of the healers, began trying to heal some of the areas where the projectiles both entered and exited your body. Several places had broken bones, where projectiles hit them, so they began working on those things, before I was finished."

"Then, when we were ready to begin to work on the remainder of your physical body, we had to take you completely out of stasis. It was a massive undertaking. I said that the first thing we did was put you into stasis, but that was not completely true. We made sure your bodies functions were taken on by the stasis chamber, while we worked on getting the bleeding stopped. Once that was finished, we put you completely into stasis. When I was finished, we waited until your body had rested quite some time, and then we started all over again, by taking you out of stasis."

"Then we did preliminary work, removing the projectiles that were left and stopping the bleeding in all the areas that they caused to bleed again, as we took them out. We repaired any and all internal injuries. And then, we began to use the healing device on you to heal you, not just to try to keep you alive, which is what many of us were doing, while the others repaired injuries. All of the healers, and any others of us that were able to use the healing devices, were here, and as one person's energy gave out, they would pass their device to the next person. When we were to a point that there were not enough people to continue to sustain all of the necessary points, then you were returned to stasis."

"That continued for three days. On the fourth you were deemed healed enough to go without stasis. That was the day before yesterday. The healing sessions have been much shorter the last two days. So there is still healing to do, but the most difficult, and the most life threatening have been taken care of. We will continue using the healing device on you, until you are completely healed, which should be in a few more days."

"Many people worked very hard to save you, Martouf, please do not think that we did not. All of us wanted you to survive, and there will be much relief when I announce that you are awake and aware of who you are, and who we are. You see, we were afraid that the zatarc programming, and my entrance to remove it might have damaged something. I am glad to see that it does not appear to have done so."

"I will go and get Lantash now. If you will excuse me." Anise bowed her head to the two men and quietly left the room.

Jacob ran a hand down his face and sighed, before looking down at Martouf. "She's right. They did do everything they could to save you, and get the information they needed to stop this zatarc thing from causing more problems. She worked harder than any of them, because she felt guilty, for not testing you and Lantash. And she's been spending any spare time she has working on trying to help Lantash. But, time is probably the only thing that will help him, and from what I understand, it could take months. I'm sorry, Martouf. I know this isn't news you wanted to hear."

"You are correct, Jacob and it is not; however, it is much preferable to the alternative. From the way it sounds, we could both be dead, instead."

Jacob looked at him and a slight smile turned up the corners of his lips, "Yeah, there is that."

"How long has it been Jacob?"

"Well, you know, Anise kind of played it down a little. I mean there were actually several times they had to put you back into stasis and let your body stabilize."

"How long, Jacob?"

"You've been unconscious for a little over two months, Martouf. One of the reasons she went to get Lantash is because he's been frantic part of the time. Especially since you were in stasis, and he couldn't see you. They finally fixed it so that he could see the monitors and tell by them that you were still with us. Sometimes, he would spend days at a time in here. He usually got better when he was with you, so they tended to leave him here a lot."

"At one point he tried to get out of the tank and get to you on his own. He was very vocal when they made him go back." Jacob grinned a little thinking of the incident. "It wasn't funny at the time, but looking back at it now, it's a little amusing. He tried to bite Selmak. Needless to say, Selmak gave him a very strong lecture about him dying, and leaving you alone when you survived, and he didn't. He also reminded him that they were friends, and friends did not bite friends. Lantash laid on the bottom of the tank and pouted for about three days. That's when they finally came up with the idea of setting up a monitoring screen so that he could actually see that you were alive and stable. He calmed down a lot after that, but he's still been very worried."

"I would like for him to be moved in with me, or for me to be moved into wherever he is, Jacob. There is no reason for us to be parted now, and we will both be more comfortable, if we are able to see and hear the other, at least until I am completely healed and able to be up and around. That will set his mind at rest, I am sure."

"That won't be a problem, Martouf. Anise is probably going to bring the entire tank and all of his monitoring equipment in here. There is plenty of room. He will be very happy that you are finally awake."

"I would appreciate knowing exactly what happened. I have only vague recollections of being at the SGC. From what Anise said, I believe I was about to shoot someone. Tell me, Jacob, why was I going to shoot someone, and why did the Tau'ri shoot me?"

His eyes opened wider and he reached forward, grabbing Jacob's arm. "Samantha. I remember seeing Samantha walking toward me and desperately wanting her to do something. She shot me with a zat'nik'tel, and I was relieved when I collapsed."

He drew a shaking breath and closed his eyes. "The last thing I remember is hearing her voice as she held me. She was crying, I think, and telling me that she...What in the universe happened, Jacob? Because unless I am very much mistaken, Samantha believes that I am dead—by her hand."

TBC


	2. Partings and Promises 1 APNT

**_Chapter One Summary: _**_Martouf is up and around and has been for the past two months. Lantash, however, is gaining strength very slowly. Feeling that his depression over Lantash's failure to gain strength faster is causing part of that very thing, Martouf makes the decision to ask Jacob to try to get him assigned to SG-1. Once there, he will learn about their culture, their world, and Samantha Carter…not necessarily in that order._

**Tentative pairings**: Sam/Malek - Martouf/Other - Sam/Daniel - Malek/Other...** minor pairings**: Daniel/Anise or Other possible. Jacob/other, -

_**Ultimate story pairings: - Sam/Martouf/Lantash.**_ Malek/Other. Daniel/Other. Some of the minor pairings will not be followed closely.

**Story Rating:** The original story will be NC-17; _**However**_, will be _edited for content_ to allow posting here..._if enough people want it continued_.

_**Characters:**_ - Sam, Martouf, Lantash, Daniel, Jacob, Malek, Janet, General Hammond, Jack, Teal'c, Others. Many of the Tok'Ra and Tau'ri characters you know.

**"Italics"** – Symbiote – Host communication and /or thoughts, as well as Lantash's indicated answers.

* * *

**_A Path Not Taken_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Partings and Promises _**

* * *

Martouf was brooding again. He looked at his food with poorly disguised distaste, and the closest thing to a sneer that Jacob had ever seen upon his face, unless Lantash was in control.

His words did not surpriseJacobCarterat all. They were, after all, a well-known litany that he had heard every day for the last month and a half. The only thing that changed was the timeframe and the amount of frustration, tension, and anger behind the words all of which were building exponentially. For the normally calm and placid Martouf, this was saying a great deal.

"I find it very hard to believe that nothing is wrong at the SGC, Jacob. We have been unable to contact them for over two months. Why will the Council not authorize a reconnaissance mission to find out what has happened?" Martouf was jabbing at the food on his eating surface as if it was not only a hostile, but also a mortal, enemy, which Jacob thought, looking at his own food, might not be too far from the truth.

"Don't look at me, Martouf. If it was not for Selmak, I would have stolen the last cargo ship that came in, and we would have been there two weeks ago. I am about to tell them all to go straight to hell and tell Sel to go find another boarding house with a new livable roommate."

_"Jacob, you do not mean that," _Selmak chided him.

_"Don't bet on it, snake-breath," _Jacob shot back, still thoroughly pissed at the Council.

_"There is no reason to begin name calling, Jacob. I told you that if there is still no response by their gate, at the end of this cycle, then I, myself, will insist that the Council make a transport vehicle available to us. I, too, am beginning to become alarmed. They should not have been off the gate network this long for repairs, unless it is a major problem, in which case they may need access to parts and knowledge of the gate system, that they do not have," _Selmak assured him that he shared his concern and was beginning to also share his anxiety.

_"Yeah, well, I just hope it is something as simple as the gate being down and not something like a Goa'uld attack,"_ Jacob retorted still far from mollified.

_"So do I, Jacob, but I believe that if any of the System Lords had attacked the Tau'ri, we would have heard, not only of it, but of the subsequent attack by the Asgard on the System Lords. Therefore, I believe we can discount that particular scenario," _Selmak reminded him of how unlikely that scenario was without them being aware of it happening long before now.

_"I suppose you are right. I just think this has gone on for way too long. We should already have been there checking this out. These are supposedly allies of ours who have a permanent homeworld. It is not like they pulled up stakes in the middle of the night and moved on to a new base of operations." _

_"I agree, Jacob, and as I have said, I will see to it that we do go. Soon."_

"Sel says that if we still can't get through by the end of the cycle, he is going to insist on a ship to go check on them," Jacob relayed Selmak's remarks and promises to Martouf hoping it would soothe some of his disquiet.

"That is good, Jacob. I know that if you were hinting for me to try to steal one, it is out of the question. While I will not go so far as to accuse them of putting guards on me, I do get the distinct impression that the Council has people watching me. It does not matter where I go; I feel eyes watching me. Everyone stops talking when I approach, they greet me as if there is no one they would rather see, and then conversation never returns to the original topic, I am sure," Martouf was obviously disgruntled about this.

"That is because everyone _is_ watching you. Your injuries were extremely dangerous and serious, Martouf, and it took a lot to heal you. I told you how frantic Lantash was over you. Everyone is concerned for you, so everyone looks at you closely every time they see you, and everyone greets you because it was brought up close and personal to every one of them that they are very lucky you are here. They all realize how close we were to losing you and Lantash, and that it was because someone failed to do something that should have been done. Something "they" failed to do almost got both of you killed. So, yeah. They look at you, they watch you, and they talk to you. They are trying in their own way to welcome you back, and to tell you they are glad you are still here," Jacob explained what he felt was going on with everyone and their interest in Martouf. This was at least a new topic of conversation for them.

"Did the council order everyone to keep an eye on you? Not in so many words, no, but everyone knows how concerned they were, and are, over the entire situation. They are all aware that you are unhappy. Some of them realize that it is probably affecting Lantash in a negative way, too. However, they don't know how to fix your unhappiness, so they just worry instead."

"Your injuries they could help to heal. They cannot do anything about your mental state. You can't go on missions where you might be found out without Lantash to pull off being Goa'uld, and you can't go as a slave because you might be recognized as being a Goa'uld, since that is the role you usually play. You are stuck on the base. Believe me the higher than normal interest in you is due to those things, not because the Council is setting people to spy on you. It is nothing more than their concern over both of you."

Martouf nodded his acceptance of the statements, and then took a deep breath, "Actually, Jacob, there might be a way that you could help me. By helping me, you would be helping Lantash," Although hesitant, Martouf's voice was firm.

"As long as it is not trying to convince the council to let you go on missions without him, I will do anything I can, within reason."

Martouf nodded, accepting Jacob's comments before taking a steadying breath and telling him, "I am seriously thinking of going to stay on the Tau'ri world, at least until Lantash is ready for me to blend with him. I can do nothing here to help, and, in fact, we have proven that my presence is worrying him. The council cannot send me on missions without my symbiote, and I will not blend with any other, but Lantash. I am stuck in the labs, or in admin, both of which depress me even more. If I go to the Tau'ri, there should not be anything to stop me from going on missions. They do not require a symbiote before allowing their teams to go off-world."

Martouf's statements took Jacob aback, but he swiftly came around, asking him, "Martouf. Listen, are you sure about this? I mean, you don't know anything about Tau'ri culture. You would have to stay on the base. Well, maybe not. You are human, now that you don't have Lantash. But, what if they will not let you go out with a team?"

Martouf nodded again, having been expecting these questions and reservations on Jacobs part. He answered him candidly replying, "That is where you come in, Jacob. I hope that you can convince your General Hammond to assign me to SG-1. I believe it is the place I could do the most good. and myself, we probably have a grasp of most of the major languages in the galaxy as well as many minor ones. Evidently, I did not forget everything just because Lantash is gone. I seem to remember a great many things from him, or at least a great deal of it. I think I would be a help to them, not a detriment."

"Yes, of course you would, and it would be a good exchange to make even though you don't still have Lantash. You are still Tok'Ra in your responses and actions, so you would still be representing us and our ways. Yeah, the more I think about it, the better I like the idea."

"_Are you sure you do not like the idea of him being in close contact to your daughter more, Jacob?" _Selmak asked him bluntly.

_"It certainly won't hurt, will it?" _Jacob asked in return.

"_No, and I will back you up in this. It is a good plan, and it will also part him from Lantash. I believe he is fretting both himself, and Lantash, half to death worrying about him. This way, Lantash can relax and recover without worrying that he is upsetting Martouf, which I can tell he is," _Selmak's response surprised Jacob but he was more than happy to hear his opinion.

_"Yeah, I thought that myself. Sel, Lantash will understand where Martouf is going, right? I mean, if Martouf just up and leaves won't that worry Lantash, too?"_

_"Lantash can understand you when you talk to him, Jacob, as you are quite aware, and if we could translate his response we could understand him. Unfortunately, no one has ever bothered to work on a way to do that, but you will see that he will show either approval or disapproval when Martouf tells him where he is going. I believe he will be very approving," _Selmak reminded him of some of their abilities.

_"I hope so, Sel," _Jacob sighed his answer to his mate.

_"I wish to take this up with the council this afternoon, Jacob. The sooner we can arrange the particulars and have it settled, the sooner you will be on your way to finding out what is wrong on the Tau'ri world, and the sooner Martouf will stop worrying Lantash. Finish our lunch and let us go," _he encouraged him briskly.

_"Sheesh, all right, already. Give me a second to finish my conversation with the kid, will ya?" _Jacob responded to his urging.

_"Certainly, Jacob, but do not take your conversing to extremes. Furthermore, Martouf is older than you are," _Selmak pointed out helpfully.

_"Well, he doesn't look it, so he is a kid to me," _Jacob answered paying no attention to the facts.

Jacob became aware of Martouf talking…"The point is, we do not know how long it will be before Lantash is well enough to blend. He is gaining strength so slowly that sometimes I despair of him ever being able to return to me, and I know that it is upsetting him. He feels my distress and it distresses him. I need to stop hovering over him, and the only way that I will be able to accomplish that is to find something that will occupy me to the point of having no time to myself to contemplate the situation. If I am with the Tau'ri, I will not be constantly stopping by and checking him, I will not be going into the room all the time just to check one more time that he is all right, and he will not see me in distress over him and his abnormally slow recovery."

"He will know where I am, what I am doing, and that in all probability, I am much too busy acclimating myself to the Tau'ri world and customs to have time to worry myself ill again. I truly believe that my being on the Tau'ri world and working with SG-1 would make him, if not exactly happy, at least content. He would find it very amusing knowing how Colonel O'Neill feels about us. I think it would do him good to have something amusing to think about, and you know, as well as I do, that he would savor that thought," Martouf's lips quirked in a small smile as he thought about Lantash's probable amusement over that situation.

Looking up and across the table he continued, "Besides, Jacob, if I do not find something to do besides sit in a lab all day, I am going to end up leaving and picking up with some other resistance group. I cannot stand this enforced relaxation much longer. I do not believe that Lantash would be happy if I did that. Furthermore, I must be honest with you. This is not a sudden idea. Lantash and I have talked about doing this before, so do not worry that it is something that I am doing suddenly without giving it serious and in depth thought," he assured Jacob as he finished putting forth his arguments and reasons for thinking this would be a very good thing to do.

"Well, Martouf, you are in luck. Not only does Selmak think it is a great idea, he thinks it is such a great idea, that he wants to go talk to the Council as soon as I finish our lunch. If he can convince them of the good that this will do, we could be on our way to the Tau'ri by this evening. As for you not thinking the whole idea out before hand, I can see that you did. Eat up. If I am lucky, I will not have to hear this lament again tomorrow."

Martouf blinked at him several times before turning back to his lunch and once again attacking it. After his first bite, Jacob agreed. Definitely hostile, certainly deadly. It needed to be treated as the enemy.

* * *

"Why do you believe this is a course the Council should take, Selmak? I still do not see exactly why you believe it will help us in any material sense. We have nothing to gain by sending Martouf to the Tau'ri, and in fact we lose his expertise in the labs."

"I do not believe I ever said that it would help us in any material sense at all, Master Garshaw. I believe I stated that it would be good for Martouf, because he needs to return to where the incident happened, and he needs something constructive to do, which the Council has seen fit to deny him. Perhaps with legitimate concerns, but still it _is_ denying him."

"I do not see how assigning him to administrative or lab work is denying him constructive work. He is very good at scientific projects as well as organization and always has been. It was their choice to become operatives rather than scientists or administrators, not ours."

"It is denying him constructive work for that exact reason. He chose to be an operative because that was what he chose to do. Because he is an operative, and not a scientist, he is being driven slowly insane sitting in that lab. And by extension, he is worrying Lantash, who is only too aware that Martouf is not happy."

"Then he will need to be barred from seeing Lantash. We cannot have Martouf upsetting him. He needs rest and quiet to heal. He will not get that, if Martouf is upsetting him."

"He will not get rest and quiet, if you deny Martouf access to him. Do you think he will not find out that you have prevented his mate from seeing him? How long do you think it would be before he attempted to leave the tank and find him for himself?"

"Surely, Lantash would not do anything so foolish, again. He would not be able to survive long enough to find Martouf. He would know that."

"Surely he would attempt it. He and Martouf have been together for over one hundred years. Do you really believe that he would be content to allow you or anyone else, to deny him access to his mate? I do not think so, and, if you are honest, neither do you. That would be the worst possible thing you could do for Lantash's recovery. However, if you want to see Lantash dead then by all means, do this. No? I did not think so."

"This brings us back to Martouf's request to spend time on Earth and learn more of the Tau'ri and their ways. Lantash will understand his desire to go back there. He will approve of his desire to return to the place it happened, and overcome any distaste he might have at seeing it."

"In addition, he will no longer have to worry about Martouf brooding over him, and his slow return to health. He will know that Martouf is very busy learning new things, seeing new things, and trying new things to the point that he will not brood and worry so much over him. And the time before he is well enough to blend with him again, will pass faster for both of them that way."

"It sounds like an excellent plan to me, Master Garshaw, and I can see no possible reason for the council to disapprove it. But then, I have begun to wonder recently why the council at this base has done several things."

Garshaw gasped, as she looked beyond Selmak to Per'sus and Malek, now standing just inside the chamber.

He turned to Selmak and smiled slightly, saying, "Selmak, I am pleased to see you. I was sorry you were unavailable for the meeting on Earth. I take it that you will be accompanying Martouf? Samantha Carter is your host's daughter, is she not? I am sure she was quite overjoyed to find out that Martouf and Lantash were not, as she supposed, deceased."

"Yes, I am, and I am sure she will be. However, we have been unable to contact Earth for over two months now, so she still does not know that he and Lantash are alive. I am anxious to find out what is wrong there, as well. This will take care of two things at once. Of course, Jacob and I are looking forward to seeing her, also."

Per'sus frowned. "You have been unable to contact a permanent home-world of one of our allies for over two months, and no effort has been made to discover why? Are all of our allies treated in this manner? I do not find such negligence acceptable, even though they are new allies."

Garshaw cleared her voice. "It was a decision of the Council to wait a few more weeks, before recalling any of our ships from their missions. All we have available is a cargo ship that came in not long ago."

"A cargo ship would be quite capable of making the journey, I believe. I trust there have been no rumors of invasions, or anything of that nature?"

Selmak chose to take the heat off Garshaw and answered before she could come up with a suitable response. "No, there have not, and that is the bright spot in the situation. We had planned to take parts in case it is a malfunctioning gate. That way we can be of help right away."

"It is not the first time they have had trouble with their gate, since they dial with a computer, er, data pad type device. We will, of course, check again right before we leave to see if they have it back up and running. Even though it has been a very long time this time, they are quite inventive and resourceful."

"Yes, I have been reading up on the mission reports I was given as part of our exchange of information. That is why I am here, as a matter of fact." He turned to face the Council once again.

"I also went over the information that we gave to them. I do not know what you are trying to do to our relationship with the Tau'ri, but I will not allow you to undermine it in this way. I do not know who was responsible for compiling the information, but they need to redo their effort, and this time it should contain pertinent information that will be helpful to our allies. This," he threw the data pad onto the long crystal podium in front of the Council members, "certainly does not."

"Once the information is compiled, I will go over it again, before it is sent this time. Malek will be helping you to compile yours, since he is the only one of my base commanders who came up with the information I requested. Evidently, he is the only commander I have that can understand orders and carry them out."

He turned to Selmak. "Whether you end up going by gate or ship please let General Hammond know that the wrong reports were sent to him from three of my bases. Inform him that the one from Malek's was the only base that managed to send the correct one, and that he will be delivering the remaining reports, after he personally goes through and checks the compilations."

"I will be happy to, Per'sus. I am sure that General Hammond will understand completely. After all, he, too, works within a bureaucracy."

"Yes, I am sure he will." Turning back to the remainder of the room he asked, "You do all know Malek, do you not?"

At the nods of acknowledgement, he raised his brow at Garshaw who immediately closed the Council's session and accompanied him and Selmak to see Lantash as he requested.

He stayed, quietly rubbing the symbiote, for quite some time, talking to him, assuring him that Martouf would be well cared for, and that as soon as he was well enough, they would be re-blended. He had his word that no one would attempt to blend him with another host, and that Martouf re-blend with no one, but him.

You could almost see tension leaving the symbiote. An hour later, the healers were saying that Lantash's readings were better. He seemed calmer. That was a relief, and perhaps he was finally going to begin to heal a little faster.

* * *

Shortly after that, Martouf walked into the dimly lit room. It was very quiet; the only sound the water in the tank that held Lantash. He found that he did not want to do this.

He thought he knew what he was doing when he came up with the idea of going to the Tau'ri; it sounded logical, a good decision. He thought that perhaps he finally found something that would help to pass the time, until Lantash was well enough to re-blend with him. It would keep him very busy learning a new culture, and besides that, it would give him a chance to get to know Samantha, not just for himself, but also for both of them. He believed that it was a wonderful idea.

Now, facing the tank and his mate, he realized that he did not want to tell him, and he did not want to leave him. What was he going to do now that he had no choice but to go? Perhaps it was just as well the decision was no longer his to make, because at this moment, if given a choice, he would have changed his mind and stayed in the tunnels.

Well, he did not have an option now. He had to go. Besides, going was not so bad. He was going for Lantash, for both of them. Lantash would heal and regain his strength faster, if he was no longer here to worry him day after day. Over and above that, he would be getting to know Samantha better and that was a major reason to go, for both of them. He must keep that in the forefront of his mind. Samantha.

He would share everything he learned and felt about her with Lantash, as soon as they re-blended. Lantash already cared for her. Any friendship or love that grew between Martouf and Samantha would at once become a stepping-stone for his feelings about her. However, before any of that could happen, Martouf had to leave him behind. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the tank and laid one hand on the side and one hand in the water. Lantash rose to the surface and rubbed Martouf's hand as it stroked him.

"Lantash, I have to tell you something." He watched as the symbiote turned to face him and lowered himself in the water. Martouf shut his eyes and shook his head as he willed his throat to open up and say the words. He realized that the water was becoming agitated and immediately controlled himself.

"No. No, please, do not get upset. It is not a bad thing at all. In fact, I think you will be pleased. I know that I am somewhat excited about doing it. I just hate the thought of leaving you. I did not expect it to be this hard, and it caught me by surprise. I swear that is all that is wrong with me. Leaving you behind is the only thing I dislike about it. Truly."

He watched as Lantash calmed down and relaxed as he started to listen and believe that Martouf was telling him the truth. He stood close to the tank and watched him closely. "In a little while, Jacob and I, well, we are leaving for the Tau'ri and—and I am going to stay with them, Lantash. I am not coming back with Jacob. At least, I am not coming back, if they agree to take me on as a member of SG-1. I gave our situation some thought, and this came to my mind as a way to solve our problem, at least for a while. The problem, at least my point of view of it, is that I have nothing to do here on base. Nothing that interests me, that is. The Council will not allow me to go on missions without you, and I cannot stand to sit in a lab all day, or to wrestle with administrative duties."

"So, the bare truth is that with nothing to keep me occupied, I am worrying you to death by hovering over you so closely. I am aware that I am doing it, and I try not to, but I miss you so much more than words can ever tell you. I find myself thinking and worrying about you; then, the next thing I know, I am down here checking on you yet again. Dear universe, Lantash, now that you are no longer with me the silence is deafening. I miss you all the time. I find myself talking to you, but you are not there."

He drew a shaky breath before continuing, "Therefore, since you must get well as quickly as you possibly can, and since I am not helping you by worrying over you, I made this decision. Well, subject to your approval."

"I will learn of the Tau'ri and their ways. You will not have to see me watching you and worrying about you. In fact, you will know that I am so busy that I am not worrying about you as much as I was when I was here with nothing to do except worry. Beyond that, last but certainly not least, I will be getting to know Samantha. We have both wished to do so. Well, I will. Furthermore, we will share all of my emotions as soon as we blend. If I find that friendship turns to something stronger, then so be it, and if it does not, then, well, at least we will know. Either way, we will be better off than we are now, barely knowing her, but thinking we might come to love her. Moreover, she certainly does not know us. I will be able to become friends with her first, and that will be a very good thing, I think."

He paused before asking, hesitantly, "So—what do you think, Lantash? Do you want me to go?" He watched Lantash for an indication and saw the affirmative motions of the symbiote.

"That is a yes on going. I am glad, Lantash, since I am not sure I could get out of going now anyway." Martouf appeared downhearted for a moment before returning to his questioning.

"Will you…be more comfortable with me there?"

"Another yes."

"I know you want me to become friends with Samantha, yes?"

"Yes. Do you want me to—to attempt to become more than friends, if—if I find we have feelings for one another? I must tell you that I do not believe it would be a very good idea to allow anything other than friendship to develop before we re-blend and are together again."

"I see you understand but do not necessarily agree." Martouf nodded his understanding of his mate's wishes. "You must understand that, if anything starts to develop between us, I will make sure she knows that you will be my mate again. I will not give you up for anything, Lantash. What do you mean "no"? I am sorry, but there is no debate on that, it is just the way it is. No one. No one at all, will come between us. Ever. End of discussion," Martouf informed him, his voice, and his expression firm and implacable.

"Now, back to my—my mission. So, I will tell her, and I will only go so far without you, Lantash. I cannot take things beyond a certain point unless you are with me. Please understand. I think I will interpret that, as you know what I am saying; however, you do not agree. Yes, I see that I am correct."

Martouf contemplated his mate as he gave the situation some more thought, before he began to talk to him again, "Well, all right, if things do go farther and something does happen between us, I will not feel guilty, but I do not wish for that to happen before we are again blended. I truly do not, for if there is to be something there, between us, that is, Samantha and us, I believe we must share it. All of it. Even though you would know my feelings when we re-blended, still, I would prefer us to be together at the point where, if, we would go beyond friendship. Please try to understand. I—I simply do not believe I can do it, Lantash. I would feel very uncomfortable without you."

"Lantash, do you believe that you are already on your way to being in love with her?" Martouf asked quietly. He felt it was something he needed to know. "That would be a—sort of yes, a perhaps or a possibly. I see that you are as uncertain and confused by your feelings as I am. I have to agree with you for myself as well. Nonetheless, we will become friends first, and I believe you agree with that, too. I have not mentioned this to anyone, of course, because only we should discuss it as it is no one else's concern. I think I remember Samantha holding us after she shot us and telling us she loved us. Do you think you remember that?"

"Yes, I can see you do." Martouf sighed before telling him, "I have often wondered if that was Jolinar speaking through Samantha or if it was really Samantha. I have also thought that it might be a combination of the two. I am afraid that she is still unsettled about which feelings are hers and which are Jolinar's feelings. I can understand that, but I hope that this time with her will help her to see us as other than Jolinar's mates."

"Yes, I thought you would agree with that as well." Martouf reached inside to caress Lantash again, needing the feel of him. "We both realize that we will be walking down a path that is not often taken by a Tok'Ra and its mate. It is one that could so very easily be ignored, for the one which we would normally take."

"Your life was set for you from your birth and mine, well," Martouf sighed deeply, with obvious sadness, "mine was set the day my home was destroyed, and you found me. We have come to many crossroads, my friend, and always we take the well-trod path, the one that we were expected to turn down and follow. However, this once, we will not do what they expect of us. We will instead do something for ourselves." He smiled as Lantash indicated his definite and firm agreement with his statements.

"So, the very second that you can blend, you must have me contacted. I will return at once. Send word to me." Martouf frowned. "You are not looking at me. Swear to me, Lantash. Swear, to me—a vow on your honor that you will have me recalled at once, as soon as you can blend, not a moment longer. In fact, I will see to it that several people, including Per'sus know that I wish to know the minute you are well enough to join with me again."

"You are still trying to ignore me. No, Lantash, swear to me—or I will not go at all." Martouf sat on the floor and waited.

Lantash stared at him. "Swear," Martouf said it again.

Lantash stared at him. Martouf stared back. "Swear."

Lantash stared at him and then turned his back. Martouf got up and climbed onto a resting platform, rolled over, and ignored the symbiote. It was not long until the monitoring equipment began to beep faster than it should. Martouf turned over. "Swear. Swear to me, Lantash." The beeping slowed. Martouf smiled. "That would be a yes." Lantash lashed his tail obviously unhappy at his mate for forcing him to give his word against his will.

"I love you, you know. I would never do anything to hurt you. I miss you, so much." Lantash nudged his hand and rubbed against it. Even without words the meaning was clear, _"I love you, too."_

Martouf and Lantash looked at one another for a long moment. Martouf dragged in a deep breath and let it out, almost whispering, "We have come to the crossroads, my mate. The paths lay before us. So, we are agreed then, we will go down a path not taken."

"That would be a _definite Yes_."

* * *

Jacob and Martouf looked around the crystal room where Martouf and Lantash lived, the place that they called home for quite some time now. This base had not been compromised, and they had been here for a long time compared to some of them.

Martouf had their few belongings packed and ready to go. He was taking both Lantash's and his. He would feel closer to Lantash, if he had them, and as long as he was in that tank, he would not need them. Either his trunk would go with them on the ship, or Jacob would send or bring it through if the Chaappa'ai was now working.

He had few clothes that would be suitable for Earth, but Jacob told him that in all probability, they would a lot him some SGC uniforms, so he was not overly concerned. For now, all he had was what he could get into this carry-bag thatJacobcalled a duffel bag. An odd name for a conveyance for clothing, but the Tau'ri English Language held many idioms that were confusing, as well as strange names for common articles. He would learn them and become accustomed to them. It would simply take time, practice, and perseverance.

They were going to try the gate one more time, and then, if it did not work, go get into the cargo ship and head for Earth. Per'sus certainly could not have turned up at a better time. Jacob had savored every word as he repeated what he said to the Council members not only about Martouf and his request, but the poorly compiled reports that were to be given to the SGC.

At this point, they were simply waiting until they finished going over and checking out the cargo ship, so they would know it was good to go. Spending this time sitting around Martouf's room was not a lot of fun, but hey, they could chat here as comfortably as they could anywhere else, more so really, since it was at least half-way private.

Jacob flopped down on the sleeping platform, put his hands behind his head, with one leg on the bed and crossed under the other, which was hanging over the side. Martouf made a mirror image on the other end. This room had the sleeping platform between three walls, which made it comfortable to use it as chairs.

"I don't think the Council will be so willing to let the Tau'ri hang out to dry for two months, if this ever happens again. It also looks like Per'sus is much more willing to share Intel on a much deeper level than the Council here had planned. With Malek over-seeing that, they will not be able to hold out as much. Of course, they will attempt to bury some of it, but they can't do too much of that, as long as Sel and I are on the council, and I think they would have a hard time justifying removing us. I hope the Tok'Ra do not stoop to assassination."

_"Speaking of which, has that ever happened, Sel?" _Jacob surprised his mate with his question.

Giving the question due consideration, he answered to the best of his ability, _"As far as I know that has not occurred since Egeria's time, Jacob. You may rest easy. I do not believe there are any Tok'Ra living who would consider us worth losing their own lives over."_

Jacob replied with a sound of disbelief, _"Humph. Now that is the sixty-four thousand dollar question, isn't it? Would they lose theirs? What if no one caught them? What if they passed it off as something else?"_

_"Jacob, you are not seriously suggesting that we could be assassinated?" _Selmak sounded incredulous, but with an awakening undertone that said he was beginning to actually give the idea due consideration.

_"I do not know, but if you get sick, or I do, and we can't find a reason, I think poison should be looked for at once. Promise me that you will suggest it. There were some looks exchanged today that I did not like. And Delek was leading the looking," _Jacob reminded him of the looks that were passed between Delek and Thoran before Per'sus arrived.

_"You just do not like Delek," _Selmak retorted but with slightly less conviction than he normally would.

_"The feeling is mutual, I can assure you," _Jacob responded quickly. _"I would not put anything past him. He is very ambitious and while there is nothing wrong with being ambitious for the most part, I believe that he is very much willing to do whatever he has to do to succeed at his goals. Secondly, Thoran is his twin when it comes to ambition. I do not trust either of them any farther than I could throw them and that is not very damn far," _Jacob's reply and reaction caused Selmak to realize that his Lifemate was sincere in his statements. He truly believed that Delek would go to any lengths to gain everything he wanted.

He maintained a thoughtful silence before saying quietly, _"True."_

Martouf was watching Jacob closely and when his attention moved from his inner companion back to him, he asked him, "Are you serious, Jacob? Do you truly think that someone would try to get rid of you and Selmak because you stand in their way on the council?"

Jacob shrugged. "Who knows? On Earth, at one time, it would have been quite likely. As for now, it might be a possibility, though a long shot, but I am not all that up on presentTok'Rapolitics. Of course, on Earth, they would probably just shoot us. Here, all it would take would be a few shots with a zat, but then they'd have a hard time explaining what happened to us when we did not turn up."

He grinned at Martouf. "Do me a favor, though, and if Sel and I get sick for no apparent reason, have us checked for poison or something. However, do not have it looked into by people here. Go to Malek or Per'sus."

Martouf sat very quiet, barely breathing. He looked stunned and at the same time extremely thoughtful. Blinking and coming back from his obviously disturbing thoughts, he said, very softly, "Jacob. Lantash is not healing as quickly as he should. The healers are all puzzled, even though they feel it is possible that my depression is causing his setbacks. I am not convinced that they sincerely believe that is what is causing it." He paused, and then taking a deep breath, he asked him, "Do you think that, would it be possible that he is being—you know—poisoned?" Martouf stopped and shrugged. "Besides, there is no reason for anyone to attempt to kill Lantash. Why would anyone want to do so?"

Jacob shrugged before asking, "Why does anyone do anything evil or bad, Martouf?" He sighed, continuing, "I doubt that is why he is gaining strength so slowly, but neither would it hurt to consider it. What was your last assignment, before the one that got you both shot? Who else was on it?"

"There was Re'nal, Delek, Jorlin, and us. Delek and I were the ones that went into the building and actually retrieved the information. That must have been when they did the za'tarc programming on us. Delek they must not have done since he passed the testing. Perhaps because they managed to capture and program Lantash and I first, there was no need to also program Delek. Besides, he was not part of the summit meeting, though how they knew that, we have yet to discover."

"They must have implanted false memories though, and that must take some amount of time even if it is minimal. Would Delek not have seen them? No, wait. We separated for a while, he stayed below to keep watch, and I went up into the room where I retrieved the information…and evidently became a za'tarc," Martouf's voice was bitter as he remembered the consequences not only to himself but also to his Lantash.

"Well, I really doubt that he is being poisoned, Martouf. Nevertheless, I will keep an eye on him, I promise. On top of that, if he does not perk up after you leave; I will talk to Malek myself and see that Lantash is tested. For all we know, the za'tarc thing could have released a poison into his system. I wonder if they checked to see if that happened? I will be sure to ask them that, too. And maybe I will tell them to check it, again," Jacob told him, as his own thoughts began to suspect that there might very well be more to Lantash's failure to gain strength than there appeared to be.

"Thank you, Jacob, I would appreciate that. I had not considered that they might also have poisoned the symbiote leaving the host unharmed by the poison. I suppose he could have been removed so quickly that it did not harm me." Martouf frowned in thought and then shook his head. "No, that seems out of character to me. Usually they kill both host and symbiote. Besides that, the programing causes you to blow yourself up after you carry out the directive. On the other hand, perhaps they added poison incase you get stopped as we were."

After pondering that for a moment more, Martouf smiled at him, saying, "It is actually pointless to speculate at this time. Therefore, returning to our previous conversation, about the sharing of Intel thatPer'susintends, that is truly wonderful news,Jacob. As you say, his timing could not have been better. I wish I had attended the Council meeting. I would have enjoyed seeing the entire thing, and I would also have liked to apologize to Per'sus myself."

"Hey, Per'sus never blamed either of you. Not once, not the first bit. No one did, Martouf. We all knew that it was that damned za'tarc thing, so don't worry about it, okay?"

"If blame fell on anyone, it was Anise, for not checking you. Moreover, believe me; she worked harder than anyone to see to it that you made it through it, too. She is the one that is really keeping the heat on with Lantash, too, working on being sure he is getting optimum conditions, minerals, and supplements. There was nothing the two of you could have done to avoid what happened. I told you that Per'sus spent time with Lantash before he left, didn't I?"

"No, Jacob, you did not. What did he say to him, do you know?"

"Yeah, he did and yeah, I do. He told Lantash that he had his word that neither of you would be urged to blend with anyone else. He is aware that the two of you have a very strong bond, and neither he, nor anyone else, will try to undo it. He assured him that the only thing he needed to worry about was getting well."

"He told him very firmly that he was not to worry about you any more; that he had taken care of your situation, and that you would be quite busy, very happily so, for the coming months. He told him that no doubt you would be in later to tell him all about it. He did not tell him about you going to the Tau'ri. He told me that he thought you should be the one to do that. I agree with him on that, too. You should be the one. Do you think it will upset him, or do you still believe he will be relieved that you will be doing something that will keep you busy and occupied enough that you won't constantly worry about him?"

Jacob watched Martouf as he answered trying to decide if the man was really as comfortable with going as he appeared to be. He thought he was, so his mind was a little relieved. He hoped he was not making a mistake in arranging this assignment for him.

"I spent some time there and talked to Lantash myself not long ago. He is delighted that I am going to the Tau'ri. He, too, feels that it will keep me much more occupied than lab work here will. I am glad that Per'sus visited with him, and that he did not tell him where I was going, Jacob."

"There is, however, one other thing of which you should be aware. I made Lantash swear that they would contact me the moment he was well enough to blend. I told him that I would tell you that he had made the vow to me, and I mean it. The moment they declare him well enough to blend, I want to know. I will come at once, if at all possible, and if I am out on a mission, I will come as soon as I return, I promise you."

"I understand, Martouf, and I will do what I can to see to it that your wishes are carried through. If I was you, though, I would send a message through Malek to Per'sus as well. He will see to it that your wishes are carried out."

"I really like Malek. I am looking forward to having him around here more. I got the impression that he was not too happy to be working with Garshaw, though. I introduced myself as the pain in the ass Tau'ri that he had no doubt heard nothing but bad about, and informed him that my symbiote Selmak was on the council, and if Garshaw gave him any hassle to look me up."

"First, he looked down his rather handsome nose at me, as if I was a bug that had crawled into his soup. Then, I saw his eyes light up, as he realized he had just found an ally in this camp. Gave me a very hearty, real Tok'Ra handclasp that time," Jacob grinned as he said that. "We talked for a while, and then he said he was going to see Lantash. Were they friends? Selmak says he thinks they were, but it was a long time ago, and he vaguely remembers them getting into trouble together from time to time as they were "_growing up_", so to speak."

Martouf smiled. "Yes, at one time they were very close, but they have drifted apart somewhat, since they are no longer on the same base. It can be hard to maintain relationships when that happens, but they have managed to do so. When one or the other of them is on the other's base, they always make time to see each other and spend time together. I am glad that he went to see Lantash. It will mean a great deal to him."

"As far as telling him about my request and Lantash's agreement to it, I have already done so. I stopped on my way back from talking to Lantash and filled Malek in on what was going on. He was very helpful and gave me his solemn vow that he would himself see to it that everyone involved, including Per'sus, the council, and the healers involved were aware of the agreement between the two of us. I do not believe that they, or he, will be able to get out of it. They will have to recall me."

"It sounds that way to me, too, Martouf. They will be in deep sh, er, stuff if they do not andPer'susfinds out. I doubt they will even try actually, and the chances are that they would have called you anyway, you know. Maybe not immediately, but soon. They want Lantash back as much as you do."

Jacob looked into Martouf's eyes, and he was surprised at the desolation in them. "No,Jacob, I do not believe they do, for to me it is as if pieces of myself are missing. Everything I did, and everything I said, involved him in some way. I no longer have him to talk with. He is no longer there to give an opinion, or make a comment, or just complain about things in general."

"I would give anything to have him complain about Garshaw or Anise's wardrobe right now, although I used to hear it everyday. I would gladly listen to it as many times as he wanted to say it, if I could just have him back so that I could hear it whispered in my mind. I would give anything to hear him humming as we go to sleep and the easy way he would do so to wake me in the mornings. I cannot find half of myself, and I feel lost without it. I miss him terribly; much more than I can say. However, that is only the emotional side of it."

"Because, you see, there is the physical side as well. All of my senses are less, and I find myself at a loss at how to function. If I lost an arm or a leg, my sight or my hearing, it would be less of a hardship than this is."

"I find myself unable to do simple things that I could do before I lost him. I no longer have the strength he gave to me. I no longer have the hearing, or the eyesight; I cannot heal someone, if they are hurt, and that worries me as much as anything else does. I am thankful that I appear to have retained my memories and that includes all of the information, the knowledge that he gave to me."

"I have learned to compensate for the loss of those things, but it is as if they are still there in a way. Like a phantom they are there, yet they are not." Martouf shook his head and looked down at the floor, "No, Jacob, I do not think that anyone could want Lantash back healthy and whole, as much as I do."

Jacob cleared his throat. That was some heavy stuff for one guy to lay on another, but with Lantash gone, he had no one else. "You are right, Martouf, and it was insensitive of me to even think that. I have not been blended with Sel all that long, but even now, I know that without him, I would have a giant hole in my life. One that no on else could fill. I do not know what I was thinking, when I said that."

"If I feel that way about Selmak, no longer than we have been together, how much more painful it must be, for the two of you, after being together for over a hundred years. Because you can bet that, if Lantash could talk to us, he would back up every statement you made, and I would bet he could even add a few. Things like, he misses the sound of your heart beating to lull him to sleep, and the sound of your breath as it moves in and out. Hell, he can probably hear or even feel the blood in your veins and the warmth of your body cradling his where it embraces him. Yeah, I imagine that Lantash is suffering the same withdrawal that you are. There is only one thing to do about it, though."

"What is that, Jacob?" Martouf asked, desolation in every word.

"Well, since we know that when you are depressed Lantash feels worse, we are going to get up off this sleeping platform, pick up your duffle bag, and go and try that gate one last time, before we head out for the SGC. We are going to head out to the thing that is going to make both you and Lantash feel a whole lot better."

Martouf stared at him for a moment and then a smile tilted his lips, "After you, Jacob. Perhaps we will stop by Anise's lab on our way and ask her to check for poison just in case that might have something to do with it."

"Sure, it is right on our way, and there isn't any reason that I can think of why we should not. If she is there we will tell her, and if not, I promise I will tell her when I get back."

"That sounds quite reasonable to me, Jacob," Martouf agreed with him at once, his approval showing in the lightening of his expression.

* * *

"I can't believe it is working." Jacob stared at the wormhole connected to Earth.

"After all this time, neither can I, but I must admit to being relieved. We will arrive much more quickly."

"Damn right."

General Hammond told the tech to open the iris when they received the Tok'Ra IDC. Figuring it was Jacob Carter, he walked down to the base of the ramp. Seeing his old friend come through, he did not pay any attention to the other man who stepped through behind him, before saying "Well,Jacob, to what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Then finally glancing toward the other man his jaw dropped, and he asked, "Martouf?"

Jacob answered, "Oh, I don't know. To what do we owe the sudden working of your gate after who knows how many months? And yeah, that is Martouf, in the flesh, quite real, quite well, and quite alive."

"But, Martouf?"

"Yes, General. I am sorry it is such a shock for you, but it really is me, not a clone, a cousin, or a brother."

"Martouf." General Hammond began to smile widely at what this would mean to at least one of his personnel. "Well, this certainly is a surprise. It is a very pleasant one, of course, but definitely a surprise. It is wonderful to have you back with us."

TBC


	3. Telling the Tale 2 APNT

_**Summary: **_As the story progresses through the years, Lantash and Martouf narrowly escape death at the Tok'Ra-Tau'ri SGC Summit, and face massive changes in their lives. While Lantash heals, Martouf struggles in his new life, learning more about the Tau'ri as time passes and striving to develop relationships where he would not have thought to look. A mission gone wrong means that Sam is no longer only "Sam", and as she learns to adapt, she opens her life, her heart, - and her body - to new bonds with Malek and Daniel. As they travel a path not usually taken by the Tok'Ra or the Tau'ri, they find love and joy at the path's end. What was once before will be once more, but in a different way, as Sam and Martouf/Lantash realize that their hearts and destinies are entwined. -

**Tentative pairings:** Sam/Malek - Martouf/Other - Sam/Daniel - Malek/Other... minor pairings: Daniel/Anise or Other possible. Jacob/other, - **Ultimate story pairings: **- Sam/Martouf/Lantash. Malek/Other. Daniel/Other. Some of the minor pairings will not be followed closely.

**Story Rating:** The original story will be NC-17; However, will be edited for content to allow posting here...if enough people want it continued.

**Characters:** - Sam, Martouf, Lantash, Daniel, Jacob, Malek, Janet, General Hammond, Jack, Teal'c, Others. Many of the Tok'Ra and Tau'ri characters you know.

**"Italics"** – Symbiote – Host communication and /or thoughts

* * *

**Thanks to:** J-to-the-Essica, Marius girl, and natslou, for the reviews. Hearing that something is well written is always a boost to the muse. I'm glad you all like the concept, too, because this story will be quite a bit different than anything else that I've written. As I said in the summery, it will cover several years and see Sam, Martouf, and Martouf/Lantash with different lovers before becoming the ultimate pairing. It will move fairly slowly examining relationships as well as missions, so it will also be long. I do hope you can all hang in there with me. I can tell you that I am already writing on chapter seventeen, but since I do not have a beta, it is a long process before they are ready to post, so...I hope that doesn't scare anyone away. Thanks again, Pagan.**_

* * *

_**

**_A Path Not Taken_**

_Chapter Two_

_Telling the Tale_

* * *

Jacob looked at George Hammond and grinned, saying, "Yes, well, we've been living with Martouf being alive for a couple of months now, so it isn't as much of a surprise for us." 

"Which brings us right back to where I started. We still want to know what happened to your gate, George. It's been out for at least two months, and before that we don't know how long because we hadn't tried, since we were pretty busy trying to keep this guy and his boarder from taking permanent leave. But, it could be up to four months. So, what's going on?"

"At least two months, is it? I have to admit that we've been told up to four. You couldn't prove it by us, although Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill swear it has been. Come on up to the briefing room, and we'll tell you what we know about it. It seems we were caught in a time loop or something. And, you can tell us what happened after you all left that day. Evidently, there was more going on than we suspected or knew."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jacob hefted the duffle bag and Martouf continued to carry the datapads. In very short order, they had reached the conference room. General Hammond had Major Carter called to join them.

"We did try to contact you as soon as we knew that they were going to survive, but we couldn't get the gate to work. That was a little over two months ago. Martouf and I were going to set out by cargo ship this evening when the gate finally connected. Needless to say, we were relieved."

He turned to Sam, as she arrived, "But as far as the gate goes, you have got to be kidding, Sam. You guys were in a time loop for something around four months?"

"Well, as far as we can tell, maybe a little less, dad, we really don't know. Only Teal'c and the Colonel were aware of the anomaly. Luckily, they knew what was happening and managed to get us out of it, eventually, by remembering what we figured out each time and parroting it back to us, so that each time we were a little farther along."

"The last time we managed to stop the incident that caused the time loop to begin with and keep it from happening in the first place. So, now, time is not looping for us anymore. The Colonel and Teal'c are overjoyed."

Sam cleared her voice before saying, "But, I think you have some information that is more important, and much more interesting, than us reliving the same ten hours for four months or so. The last time I saw Martouf, he looked a lot worse than he does right now, and I was not in very good shape myself. So, if you don't mind, I'd like some details. I really, really do need some details."

"I'm sorry, Sam, I forgot about that and what this means for you. I should have had them tell you before you even walked in here."

Sam smiled wanly, but didn't take her eyes from the man sitting across from her. It was the same man that she had dreamed of every night, since she had killed him and his symbiote, and shredded her heart, at least, the part that was Jolinar's. She wasn't sure about her own, but she was afraid that hers might have been damaged as well. She didn't know if she was going to scream first, or shatter into a million pieces, but whichever it was, she would not do it until much later.

"I have a few memories of the happening itself, Samantha. I remember that we, Lantash and I, desperately wanted you to end it for us, and that we felt great relief, when you did as we asked. We were very thankful, and we did know that you were the one who caught and held us. We were very glad you were with us."

"As for what happened after we returned to the tunnels, Jacob can give you more details, if you wish, but I will tell you what I know even though most of it is only what I have been told and observed, since I awakened from stasis."

"Evidently, something in the zatarc programming kept the numerous wounds and the zat'ni'ktel from killing me at once. The bleeding, in particular, appeared to be somewhat slower than would have been normal, although there was still enough to be concerned over. Our heart rate was quite slow as well."

"Whatever it was has also affected Lantash but in an intense and negative way. We are not sure why, but between the zatarc programming and the injuries, he is healing very slowly." Martouf frowned. "Too slowly in my opinion, but they can find no reason other than the effects of the zatarc programming and the resultant wounds."

"However, I am digressing. We were still alive when we reached the base, and I was put into stasis as soon as Lantash was removed, and they could get at least some of what bleeding there was to stop. Once in stasis, the bleeding did stop, of course, but it started again each time I was taken back out. Lantash could not heal me, but he would have continued to try, thereby killing himself, instead of healing himself. They had no other choice, if he was to survive, but to remove him from me."

"Once I was in stasis, Anise began working on determining how the zatarc programming worked, what could be done to counteract it, or prevent it from taking hold and, of course, how to remove it safely."

"She was fairly sure she had succeeded at the first two, but they would not know about the third, unless I woke up and was able to converse with them. As you can see, she did an excellent job of removing the programming. I believe the information for all of the procedures are within the reports we have brought with us."

Jacob took up the narrative concerning Anise, "The thing is, Sam, that much as I'd like to say that Anise was negligent, I really can't. Yes, she took risks with Martouf's life, but if she hadn't we wouldn't have this information. She couldn't wait until he was stable to get her information in case it was set up so that it would deteriorate after it was accessed. So, she took every precaution that she could within reason."

"The healers started working on the injuries where the bullets went all the way through his body. The bones they chipped, the organs they hit, stuff like that. They could only work on him a little at a time. He'd become unstable, and they'd put him back into stasis and wait for his body functions to level out."

"Their stasis can also work kind of like a medical bay life support type of thing, so it was doing all these things while he was in there. They've saved several of our operatives now that we have them."

"Anyway, they would take him out and work on him as much as they could and then put him back. It took a little over two months to get him to the point where they could actually really just use the healing device and start healing him completely. It took something like four days to get him to the point where he finally woke up."

"That was a great day, believe me. That was when we found out your gate was down. So, that's why we say it could have been four months. We don't know when you went on the mission but we tried to reach you a little over two months after the summit incident to tell you about Martouf and Lantash, and we couldn't get you."

"It was a couple of weeks after the meeting." Sam said quietly as she continued to look at Martouf. She hadn't taken her eyes off him, since she had walked in.

Martouf was becoming alarmed. Samantha was pale and her eyes looked bruised. She had continued to look at him, as if she was imprinting him on her mind. He was not reassured when she finally closed her eyes, took a breath, and turned back to listen to the General.

It was obvious that she was distraught over killing them. Now that he was here and alive, he could almost see her starting to unwind. He hoped it was a slow unwinding and not a sudden out of control thing. He wished he could help her, but he could not do so at the moment.

He had given very little thought to how much of a shock it would be to her when they simply showed up on the Tau'ri world. Hindsight said they should have sent a message first, but it was too late to think of that now. He would do damage control, as soon as he could, and he hoped it would be soon.

"Well, I guess we've covered all the pertinent information. I'm assuming you have some things for me, since you have those datapads, Martouf?" The General asked.

"Yes, General, I do, and I have a message from High Councilor Per'sus, as well."

General Hammond nodded. "You don't need Major Carter for this I assume?"

"No, General, that would be quite unnecessary." Martouf felt that Samantha needed to leave, to allow herself some time alone to begin to believe that he and Lantash were alive.

"Besides, George, I want to talk to you, as well," Jacob said, as he turned from Sam, catching the end of their conversation.

"Listen, Sam, I'll talk to you later, okay? Maybe we can get something to eat. I, ah, think it's likely we'll be around for a while today."

Sam glanced from her father to Martouf to the General and realized that something was going on. Her father was acting weird, and he had brought a darn big duffle bag with him. Was he leaving the Tok'Ra? And if he was then what was Martouf doing with him? Was he leaving the Tok'Ra, too? She felt the heat in her face. It wouldn't matter if he did. Not really. But it would give her a chance to tell him how sorry she was about that day.

And those feelings that kept fluttering around when Martouf or Lantash were mentioned were just nerves because of what she'd done to them. Weren't they?

After Major Carter left the room, and only the three of them sat at the briefing table, General Hammond turned to the other two men.

"I take it you have some information for us, Martouf? I'm afraid that we haven't had time to go over the reports that were left with us after the meeting between High Councilor Per'sus and the President very thoroughly. Being in a time loop for several months has also cut down on any pertinent intel we have to send in return. At best, it might have been stumbled on within the last few days; at worst, it is four months old.

"That is not a problem, General Hammond. In fact, Councilor Per'sus wished me to extend his apology for several of the reports you did receive. They were not the ones he intended be sent to you, except for the one from Malek, and since his was so well done, he has been put in charge of rewriting the remaining reports. They will be sent to you as soon as he finishes compiling the information and seeing to the writing of them.

"I see. I have to admit that, during my one quick perusal, I did have the impression that one of the reports was much more, err, forthcoming with pertinent information than the others. Is that report from the same person that will be compiling the new reports?"

"Yes, it is. I think you will find them to be very much more forthcoming and accommodating. Councilor Per'sus also wished me to extend his sincere greetings, as well as his hopes that there were no severe problems during the time that you were out of contact. We were to have brought spare parts with us for the gate, if we had come by ship, in case that was the problem."

"He was—irate—that no effort had been made to reach you before. It is my belief that, had he known about it, a ship would have been made available long before today. I am not sure what we could have done considering the circumstances you were in, but perhaps some outside help might have been useful. The Tollan might have been able to help. There are others that know what we do not and they consider us friends."

Martouf stopped speaking and looked at Jacob, obviously somewhat uneasy now that the time had come to propose his assignment to SG-1. He did not know if he should bring it up, or if Jacob should do so. Deciding that it was up to him, he started to speak when Jacob forestalled him.

"Essentially, George, you can expect more information than you could have expected had some of the council members had their way. You have to understand that subterfuge and stealth have been a way of life for the Tok'Ra for two thousand years. Trust doesn't come easily for them, and it will take time and knowledge of one another before some of the older members, and by that I mean older symbiotes who also have older hosts, can be convinced to come into the new world order."

"Time is what we really need, but since that is something that we don't necessarily have, we think that we have to do some more overt and obvious things to build trust." Jacob looked at his old friend solemnly.

"Toward that end, I've put a proposal before the council that Per'sus was very much behind. In fact, he was so much behind it that he suggested that you might want to exchange one for one, but our end won't be contingent on it, if you don't feel comfortable with it yet. I have to admit that I'm still more comfortable with my proposal than with the complete exchange idea at the moment, but if there was one of your people that really wanted to do it, it would certainly be welcomed."

"I would suggest that whoever you send go into Malek's or Per'sus's group though, since he and Per'sus have a more "enlightened" view of the alliance than some of the older council members."

"I think I understand what you are going to say, Jacob, and I would have no problem with Martouf staying around the base for a while."

Jacob shook his head. "I'm not suggesting that Martouf stay around the base, George. I'm suggesting that he join SG-1. He's familiar with them. He's been out on missions with them before. He's Tok'Ra so you would still be coming into contact with one of us, and seeing our perspective on different situations, even though he doesn't have Lantash at the moment."

"As things stand right now, Martouf can't go on missions with the Tok'Ra. He's doing lab or admin work. He's not suited to either, and it's driving him nuts. He needs to be out in the field."

George Hammond looked from Jacob to Martouf and back again. It was obvious that he had been taken unaware by the suggestion. It was also obvious that he was seriously thinking about it. "So, you're talking a long-term loan of one of your operatives to be placed on one of our teams."

"How could one of our people go on your missions though? Why can't Martouf take on the role of whatever our people would do? I guess what I'm really asking is "why" Martouf can't go on Tok'Ra missions?"

The question didn't surprise Jacob. He had asked the same thing. While the answer almost sounded bogus to him, he had to admit that the council did have a point. Most of the places that Martouf would be sent as an operative, he was known as Goa'uld. He could not go in as a servant, and he could no longer play Goa'uld.

He nodded, answering firmly, "Martouf can't play the part of a System Lord, which is his normal part, without Lantash. He's not used to doing the lo'tar, and he might screw that up. He can do the system lord thing at the drop of a hat. He can't do the System Lord's lo'tar without taking a chance that he will give himself away. He's assumed the other position for far too long. Maybe he could actually do it, but we can't chance that."

"And, in reality, it's really even more complicated than that, George. We can't take the chance that someone would recognize him as a System Lord when he is acting as a lo'tar. One of your people would be able to fall into the role with little trouble, and there would be no one that would recognize them."

"So, he really can't go on any of our missions without Lantash. But, he can go with yours. In the end, it would benefit both of us. He is still a viable team member, and at the same time, we're learning to trust one another. If you think there might be a problem with it, you could always put it before the president and let him know what Per'sus suggested."

"And if you have anyone you think would be a good candidate for an exchange, I can take them back when I go, or come back for them if they want to come later."

George Hammond watched his friend closely and read his eyes. What he was reading in them asked him to do this, and he would explain it later. In reality, he didn't have any firm reason not to. Martouf was a capable soldier, he had proven that, and Jacob trusted him. Jacob would tell him the rest of the story later. So, SG-1 had a new team member. Jack would go ballistic. General Hammond smiled.

"Congratulations, Martouf, and welcome to the SGC and SG-1. I'll call Major Carter and have her show you to a VIP room for now. I know you'll not be allowed off base without an escort for a while, since you have no experience of Earth, but I'm not sure whether you will always be required to have an escort when you leave the base. I'll find out and let you know. For now, don't leave unless you are escorted by one of the members of SG-1, myself, or Jacob, oh, or Dr. Fraiser."

Martouf smiled. He was here and he was staying. Jack O'Neill's opinion had not been asked; General Hammond had made his decision on his own. "Thank you, General. I look forward to living in and learning of your culture as well as taking part in missions with SG-1. I hope to be an asset to you, even though I will not have the same level of abilities that I have when I am blended with Lantash."

"You'll be more equal to our own men then, so that may not be a problem. You have the marker in your blood though and can sense Goa'uld, right?"

"No, I am afraid I cannot, General. Lantash did not die and leave a marker in my body. He was removed. I have nothing to show that I was ever blended as far as we can tell other than his knowledge, which appears to have remained."

"I know a great deal of history and many languages that I would not have known before. I would imagine that between Dr. Jackson and myself, we have a working knowledge of many of the languages, and peoples, in the galaxy. I would also speculate that our historical information will complement each other. I also have botanical, and geologic experience, as well as, my many years of travel through the Chaappa'ai, to call upon."

"He's also a good tactician, George. Don't let him leave that out. He and Lantash have managed to get us out of some pretty tight spots a few times."

"As you said, Jacob. It was Lantash and I, not just me."

"And I know that Lantash always pointed out that you came up with the original plan. All he did was perfect it. Which is what SG-1 does best. You'll fit in fine with them. I have no doubt at all."

Looking at the faint pink that rose in the man's face, George Hammond suddenly agreed with his friend. "I agree with Jacob as well, Martouf. I think SG-1 is exactly where you should be. I'm going to call a briefing in the morning, to announce your addition to the team, but for tonight, I'm sure you will be more comfortable if you tell Major Carter."

"In fact, I'm going to assign her to take care of being sure you are up to speed on all of our munitions and how to use them. Anything and everything you might be called upon to use, she'll teach you. I have a feeling that you've probably used many of them before when you've been out with SG-1, but this will refresh your memory."

"You'll need uniforms, and Jacob can help you with some of that later this afternoon, too, if Major Carter doesn't get it finished first. She's pretty efficient, so it's conceivable that you'll have everything you need by this evening.

Selmak chuckled softly. _"I believe this is working much as you had hoped, Jacob. With Samantha appointed to care for Martouf, they will spend much more time together than they would if it was someone else's responsibility. I assume that we will not be finished or return with Martouf's trunk before she takes him for his uniforms._"

Jacob answered his friend cheerfully, _"I couldn't have set it up better it I had done it myself. You are right on all counts." _

George saw the slight smile on Jacob's lips when he had announced that Major Carter would be taking responsibility for Martouf. So, Jacob was matchmaking. No doubt, he'd learn more later.

Turning, the General picked up his phone and requested the major be contacted to come to the briefing room, before he turned back to the two men. "Do you have any belongings that you need to go retrieve?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"I'll go, Martouf. Take the duffle bag for now, and I'll go back for the remainder of your belongings. I want to check in with Anise, and then I'll bring your other stuff and stick around tonight until you're settled in. I'll leave in the morning." Jacob clasped him on the shoulder and handed him the large duffle bag that he had carried as if it was his.

Martouf took it from him and George Hammond smiled. These two had planned their mission down to the fine tuning of letting everyone believe it was Jacob who was staying. He shook his head. He knew Jacob was sneaky, and he could see his hand in this, but he had better watch Martouf for signs of being taught by him. On the other hand, it gave him extra confidence in Martouf's abilities.

Sam knocked on the door. "You wanted to see me, General Hammond?"

Keeping Jacob's smile, when he had called for Major Carter, in mind, he said, "Yes, Major. Would you show Martouf to the VIP room next to the room you use when you stay on base? Your dad knows where his is, so he can find his own way. Besides, he forgot some things on the Tok'Ra base that he has to go back to get. I'm sure Martouf is anxious to get settled in now, though."

"Oh, and Major, you are in charge of Martouf for a while, and he'll tell you exactly what he needs help with. He's been given clearance, so you won't have the problem of having to avoid certain labs or floors. I think that you'll probably get the idea as well and know from that what all he's going to need. He's your responsibly from here on out, Major, and I expect you to take care of him."

"Yes, sir. I'll be happy to. Martouf? If you would come with me?" Sam smiled slightly at him. She was shaking inside, though. She walked carefully, making sure she didn't make a wrong move. Slowly, as he walked casually beside her, she relaxed.

As they continued down the hall together, she cleared her throat before saying, "I'm really, really glad that you are okay. I wish Lantash was better, too. I, um, I really, um, I—. She stopped talking, as they reached the elevator, her voice suspended by tears. She shook her head, swallowed, and reaching out, jabbed the button for the elevator.

The elevator opened, and they stepped into the, thankfully, empty car. Once inside she pushed the correct floor for the VIP rooms. She swallowed once more, before opening her mouth to try again to tell him what she needed to say.

Realizing that she was going to try to speak to him again about that day, and what she needed to say to him about it, he said quietly, and softly, "Why do we not wait, at least until we are at our destination, before we begin our conversation, Samantha? I believe I know what you wish to discuss, and I am not sure I can retain command of my voice, if we begin here."

"All right." She said it softly, but firmly, and her composure returned. He was always such a sensitive and understanding man. He and Daniel were much alike in that way. He was trying to save her feelings and blaming it on himself.

As the elevator stopped, she touched his elbow and held out her other hand, saying with a slight smile, "This way. It isn't far. If you need anything, I'll be next door. I'm staying on base tonight, actually, as I have an experiment that I'm keeping an eye on. It will be finished about 03:00 and I'm not going home at that hour. My dad will be down the hall and around the corner. Daniel, too, if he happens to stay the night, is just across from our rooms."

Down the hall and around a similar corner Sam stopped, and opened a door after pointing out the corner around which her dad's room was. "It's the only room there, so you can't miss it."

Showing him into the room that he would be staying in, she said quietly, "It's not great, but it's got a decent mattress on the bed, and it's private. The walls are block so it's fairly soundproof." The closing of the door brought her up short, and she stood with her back to him, ramrod straight and stiff. Martouf leaned against the door for a moment, before he pushed away from it and walked forward toward the bed. He passed her to put his duffle bag down on it. Sam turned to face him.

"I'm really, really sorry about what happened to you. I—I can't tell you how happy I was to see you today; to find out that both you and Lantash survived. That day—it—it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, Martouf. I can't—I can't get it out of my mind."

"Every night when I close my eyes, my mind replays the entire incident. I see myself shoot you, catch you as you fall, and then—then I see you lying in my arms, dying—and I—I just lose it. You have no idea what having you here means to me."

He gently drew her into his arms, as he stood by the bed, and then he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Samantha, please, do not do this to yourself or to me. I meant what I said earlier. Lantash and I, both, were so relieved, when you shot us."

"We were screaming inside for you to do it, and take us away from that thing that we could not control. All we could say was your name, and we could barely say it, but inside we were saying more, urging you to do it. You released us from unbelievable pain. Do not doubt that, ever. You did no more than what we asked of you."

"Samantha, please, listen to me. You have no idea how we hated having to ask you, but you were all we could see. Our vision was narrowing, bringing you into sharp relief for us."

"Moreover, for doing what we asked, for taking that responsibility, the responsibility that we had no right to thrust upon your shoulders, no right to ask of you, no right to expect of you, for that we both thank you, truly and fervently. If I thought it would not embarrass you, I would kneel at your feet and kiss your hand every day in thanks, for what you did."

As he stroked her back and felt her tears, he felt the tugging of the first new strands of feeling attaching themselves to his heart. Friends first, he reminded himself. Friends comfort friends. She needs comfort; she doesn't need a man she is only now getting to know becoming a nuisance."

Thank the universe, she was only crying a very little bit, more tears slowly running down her face, than actual crying aloud. Still she should stop, for there was no reason to cry even if, as he suspected, she was crying as much from relief, as anything else.

"Every night when I go to sleep, I see you and Lantash. That's the weird part, I think. He didn't come fore during the actual incident, but in my dreams, he does. He—he accuses me of killing you unnecessarily. He tells me that if I had just waited, he would have taken over and stopped you. He—he tells me that he will never forgive me, for taking you from him, that I am a disgrace, and he is glad that Jolinar did not live and have to reside within me."

Sam paused and drew in a deep breath before continuing, "Then he goes away, and you are there, and you are dying and asking me why I didn't wait, telling me that when you said my name, you weren't asking me _to_ kill you, you were asking me _not_ to kill you. You tell me over and over that I misunderstood, and that if not for me, you would be alive now."

"Sometimes, I wake up trying to scream, sometimes I just can't breathe, and sometimes I'm just covered with sweat. Not a night goes by that I don't dream that or a variation of it. I guess that for me the four months in the time loop were a reprieve. Maybe—maybe now—they will stop."

Martouf caught his breath. He had not even considered that she would be so guilt ridden. Dear Universe. Without her, he would have blown himself, and Lantash, into small pieces. All this time she had been dreaming that they had hated her for killing them.

"Samantha, listen to me, please. If you had not used your zat'ni'ktel on us, we would have blown ourselves to pieces. Lantash had no control over us, whatsoever. We were asking you to do exactly what you thought we were asking you. We were pleading for you to stop us in the only way you could. To shoot us."

"Furthermore, Samantha, nothing would have made Lantash happier than to have Jolinar make her home within you. Lantash and I are very fond of you, Samantha, and we could never, by the farthest stretch of the imagination, hate you. Not then, not now, and not ever, I give you our word. And yes. I can speak for Lantash in this because we discussed this very subject long before my coming here today."

"Please, do not cry, Samantha. These coming months will be very soggy and uncomfortable for us, if you dissolve into tears and quite unnecessary guilt every time you see me. Just as it will be uncomfortable for us, if I fall at your feet and thank you over and over for doing what needed done for us that day. Therefore, you will not cry and feel guilty, and I will not kneel at your feet and kiss your hand. Do we have an agreement?" Will you not welcome me to SG1?"

TBC


	4. Friends 3 APNT

**Summary:** As the story progresses through the years, Lantash and Martouf narrowly escape death at the Tok'Ra-Tau'ri SGC Summit, and face massive changes in their lives. While Lantash heals, Martouf struggles in his new life, learning more about the Tau'ri as time passes and striving to develop relationships where he would not have thought to look. A mission gone wrong means that Sam is no longer only "Sam", and as she learns to adapt, she opens her life, her heart, - and her body - to new bonds with Malek and Daniel. As they travel a path not usually taken by the Tok'Ra or the Tau'ri, they find love and joy at the path's end. What was once before will be once more, but in a different way, as Sam and Martouf/Lantash realize that their hearts and destinies are entwined. -

**Tentative pairings:** Sam/Malek - Martouf/Other - Sam/Daniel - Malek/Other... minor pairings: Daniel/Anise or Other possible. Jacob/other, -

**Ultimate story pairings: -** Sam/Martouf/Lantash. Malek/Other. Daniel/Other. Some of the minor pairings will not be followed closely.

**Story Rating**: The original story will be NC-17; However, will be edited for content to allow posting here...if enough people want it continued.

**"Italics"** – Symbiote – Host communication and /or thoughts

**_

* * *

_**

_A Path Not Taken_

_Chapter Three_

_Friends_

* * *

Martouf waited patiently, still slowly caressing her back in a soothing motion, while occasionally running his hand over the silky softness of her hair. 

It took a moment for his words to sink in, but when they did, she froze in his arms for a moment. Martouf knew the exact moment she understood the meaning of his words. She pulled back from him wiping her cheeks with her hands. Seeing a box of tissues on the table next to the bed she leaned over and grabbed one, quickly wiping her eyes, face, and nose.

Looking at him closely, and then glancing down at the rather large duffle bag on the bed, her eyes widened. "What do you mean, these coming months? Why have you brought such a large overnight bag for a day or so? Martouf? What's going on? How long am I going to be "_responsible_", for seeing that you are "_taken care of_" and what exactly does that mean?"

"I mean that I am not returning to the Tok'Ra with Jacob, when he returns in the morning, Samantha. I will be remaining here, and becoming a member of SG-1, for an indefinite period of time."

"Lantash is still not well and, until he is, I obviously cannot take a mission where I must play the part of a System Lord, nor can I take a chance on being seen by someone that would give me away, if I am trying to pass as a slave. So, it is impossible for me to work with the Tok'Ra, for the time being, except in a lab, or in some other administrative area."

He stopped and frowned, looking down, before looking up and smiling slightly, "I prefer to be in the field. So, it was decided that it would be a perfect time for a Tok'Ra to become more familiar with the Tau'ri and, if there was a Tau'ri that wished to go to the Tok'Ra, then they could return with Jacob." He shrugged, looked at her, and smiled his sweetest smile, saying, "Whether they do, or not, I am here for an indefinite time."

"I must assume that General Hammond's words were meant to be until I am settled in and have learned my way around the base."

"He also mentioned munitions and training, so I believe you are to take me and allow me to learn every thing I do not already know about Tau'ri weaponry. I have no idea what that would be, as we have had instruction and practice of those things so that we can use them if we are ever in a situation where we might need to do so."

"Which has actually happened on a few occasions. Jacob and I both keep a side arm and there have been times we used them. In fact, it is in my trunk, which should appear as soon as Jacob goes to retrieve it."

""Therefore, I believe he wants you to make sure I am competent with the use of everything, in case I have forgotten how any of them work. I would like to go over the launcher again, as I have never had to use one, and that is one that could be useful."

"I also believe he said something about a pass, and uniforms. I have no earth clothing at all, but then I also have nothing with which to purchase any. I will have to remind Jacob. He said it would be taken care of, but I do not know how."

"However, returning to the initial discussion, I believe General Hammond's simply meant for you to show me around, where to find things, help me get clothing and my pass, the weapons, and generally just learn where places like the labs or the weapons lockers are, so that I will know in case of emergency."

"I am already familiar with the eating facilities and the infirmary. I suppose I also need to become acquainted with your datapad type of memory devices, ah, computers? Is that correct? General Hammond also said I should not leave the base without a member of SG-1, Jacob, himself, or Dr. Fraiser."

"I am quite sure that he only meant until I learn my way around, am comfortable, and am no longer in danger of getting lost. I am also sure he did not mean that you are responsible when we are off world. There, I will need no one to care for me, Samantha. I do have well over a hundred years of experience in alien environments, so please do not worry about me in those situations. All right?"

"I think you are probably right, Martouf, but I'll check with the General just to be sure. And yes, I agree that when we are off-world, you certainly do not need me taking care of you."

"Samantha, I hope having me here will not make you uncomfortable. I did not think of that at the time, or I might not have decided to come."

"Uncomfortable? Oh, no. No, it won't make me uncomfortable at all. I'm just, um, just surprised that's all."

"Are you sure, Samantha? You sound anything except comfortable with this arrangement. I am serious. If it will make you that uneasy, I will return to the Tok'Ra, or ask to be put on a different team."

Sam looked at him in alarm, "No. No, not at all. I'm not uncomfortable with the idea. In fact, I'm delighted, it's just that it's a surprise. And, I don't mean that in a bad way, Martouf. It's a good surprise, not a bad one. I believe that I'm going to enjoy having you here and getting to know you."

She smiled as much as the daze she was in would allow her too before finding another question forming, "Has the Colonel agreed to you being on SG-1? I didn't know he'd been asked about another team member being added."

"Actually, I do not believe that Colonel O'Neill has been informed. General Hammond is calling a briefing in the morning to announce my, er, addition to SG-1, is I believe, how he phrased it."

"I'll bet," Sam muttered.

"I am sorry, Samantha, I did not hear what you said. I was not aware of how much Lantash increased my hearing. I feel very handicapped without it." Martouf frowned as he contemplated his lessened abilities. He was definitely not enjoying his enforced time as a normal human being again. He liked being Tok'Ra and he missed Lantash. Even, he knew, if he gave him nothing, he would want him back, for the company alone. For the caring and the love that he gave to him.

"Oh, it was nothing, really, I was just talking to myself, kind of thinking about all the things we should get done. We have a mission coming up tomorrow." Suddenly, Sam felt herself becoming tense again, but she was not sure why. There was no logical reason for it, but it was building.

"Come to think of it, I do have another question. What did my dad have to go back to the Tok'Ra base for?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she shook her head and, before he could answer, she answered herself, "Never mind, he had to go for your things, the rest of your things. I mean, it makes sense because you wouldn't bring all of your belongings, until you knew if our government would agree to the exchange or not."

"But, General Hammond did, so of course, now dad can go back and get your stuff, so that you'll have your things here and won't feel as if you've left everything behind."

"Speaking of which, is there anything we can get for you to make you feel more at home here? This is one of the nicer rooms. I mean it does have the kitchenette, so you have a refrigerator, sink, and microwave. It isn't much, but hey, the fridge keeps drinks and leftovers cold and the microwave and sink are really handy to have. So are the few dishes, but we can get you more if you need them."

"Teal'c's room is a lot like this one, too. He started out in a regular room but then they finally moved him into a room that was more like a studio apartment…like, well, like this one is. After a while, we realized that some off world dignitaries brought their wives or husbands, er, mates, with them so the VIP rooms were upgraded to be more pleasant. With the added kitchen facilities, they can even fix special foods if there is something like that they need."

"Like I said, not all of the VIP rooms have all of this stuff. Not very many of us get to use these. Daniel and Dad both have one, and Teal'c, as I said. Me, too, since I sometimes have to stay because of my work. Daniel has one for the same reason, well, and he lived on base on and off for a while. There are more on the next floor and they are used more often for visitors. Some of them aren't quite this nice, so they get used whenever the extra facilities aren't needed."

"So, if you have anything that you want to fix the place up with you can. I mean, we can drill some holes in the walls for you to hang things if you need for us to, to make it more like home."

"Thank you for being concerned, Samantha, but I will be fine with these accommodations, I assure you, without needing anything more. We keep only a few possessions. Moving as quickly as we sometimes must do, it is not practical to have many items to collect."

"As for the other possessions I am bringing, I packed all of our belongings before Jacob and I left. We expected to be coming by cargo ship, so we would not have had the luxury of returning through the Chaappa'ai for our things. As it turned out, we did not have to come by ship, so they can be retrieved by using the Chaappa'ai."

He watched her as she began to pace in a small area of the room, before finally picking up his duffle bag and moving it to the other side of the platform. "Why do you not come and sit on the edge of the sleeping platform, Samantha? It would be much more comfortable than pacing the room."

"I'm afraid the walls are grey not blue crystal, but maybe you can get used to that. Our beds, er, sleeping platforms, are different. But, you are still underground, so that should be the same. You aren't used to having windows open at night, so that won't bother you either."

"Oh, and the bathroom, ah, I believe you call it the facilities, is through this door. It has a shower and tub as well, so you'll have everything you'll need. If you need more of anything, all you have to do is pick up the phone, and dial the number right here under this, and tell them what you need. There's no pool, I'm afraid, but there is a hot tub in an area attached to the gym. Oh, and the other door over there by the dresser is a closet, which is handy."

"I'm sure that you'll go home with one of us soon so that you can spend time off base and start becoming used to being on Earth and learning our customs. I'll, um," Sam stopped and dragged in a deep breath. "I'll just shut up now. Really. I'm just so surprised. But, I'm glad, too. I'm really, really glad."

Sam looked surprised for a minute, before she smiled a much brighter smile than she had been giving him, and then said, softly, "I really am glad, and I look forward to working with you. I'm sorry that Lantash isn't here as well." She felt her tension begin to ease. She needed to talk to him. She needed this chance to tell him how very glad she was that they were both alive.

Martouf nodded, and then decided that honesty with Samantha was the only way he wished to deal with her. He considered what he should and should not tell her but he deiced that there was nothing in his reasons that he could not relate to her. He wanted her to know more about why he had come.

"Samantha, there is more to my being here than we told your General Hammond. I wish to tell you the reasons, if you would like to hear them."

"Martouf, I don't know. If you're here to spy for the Tok'Ra, or something underhanded, and you tell me, I'll have to go to the General with it."

Martouf looked at her blankly, for a long moment, before her comment registered completely. Then his face lit up in a bright smile, and he chuckled, saying, "No, it is nothing nefarious at all. It is simply more personal than I, and I believe your father, thought was appropriate, to discuss with your General Hammond, at least with me in the room."

"If there is some personal problem that you would prefer not to discuss, you don't have to tell me, Martouf, really. I mean, I can take the official reason and live with it. I do understand about privacy and classified, both."

He shook his head. "That is unnecessary. I have no reason to keep the information from you, but I will confess that I would rather your Colonel O'Neill did not know of it."

"I can promise that if it is something I can keep from the General with a free conscience, then Colonel O'Neill will fall into that same group."

He smiled wryly and nodded, before saying quietly, "In that case, I will tell you the first of the two other reasons I wished to come here and join SG-1."

"The truth is that Lantash is not recovering as quickly as the healers would like. We believe that one of the reasons he is not, is me." Martouf stood and walked a few paces toward the door before turning and coming back to sit down on the bed beside her again. It was obvious that he was feeling guilty about whatever he had done to cause Lantash's slow progress.

He looked at her and started to explain again, "You see, even though we cannot talk to one another, he does understand what is said to him, and we can communicate in a way. He is quite capable of indicating approval and disapproval."

"In addition, he can sense my emotions. No matter how hard I try to hide them, he always knows how I really feel. It is very discouraging for the healers and for me. I do not want to be causing his healing to slow, but unfortunately, I am. He is very much aware of how unhappy I am, stuck in the lab, and unable to participate in missions. He also knows how worried I am about him, and the slowness of his recovery."

"The two months I was in stasis took a great deal of his strength. They told me that he would become very agitated, sometimes even panic stricken, and the only way they could calm him was to take his tank in next to my stasis chamber. I believe that his reaction is one of the reasons they fought so hard to save me. He spent many days and nights beside me. Lantash and I have a very strong bond. We—care—for one another very much."

"Jacob told me that he escaped from his tank and attempted to make his way to me at one point. Selmak lectured him quite severely pointing out how unhappy I would be to survive only to find out that he had died. I am told that he curled up on the bottom of the tank and pouted for three days."

"At that point, they set up a monitoring system that he could see, so that he would know and could be sure that I was still alive. He became more comfortable after that and from what I understand had no more attacks of panic." Martouf smiled and Sam smiled back, enjoying this glimpse into the bond between the two of them.

"After I recovered, I began to spend time with him. At first, he seemed to get a little better, but then, we noticed that his health appeared to vary with my mental state."

"When I was depressed, or frustrated and angry, he had a bad day and lost ground physically. Conversely, if I had a good day and was cheerful and upbeat, then he did better that day and some days he would make astonishing leaps in his healing, only to lose a portion of the ground he gained depending, again, on my feelings."

"At least, most of the time it seemed to be that way, although there were also times that it did not seem to affect him. Therefore, we believe that he was responding not only to my words, but also to my emotions. Moreover, the longer it went without him showing any great strides of improvement, the more depressed I became. Why it seemed to affect him in a negative way only part of the time, we still do not know."

He sighed deeply. "I knew what I was doing to him, but even when I pretended to be cheerful, we are so attuned to one another that there were many times that he was able to discern my true feelings regardless. I gave the matter much thought. I was making his recovery take longer than it should. It was becoming a vicious circle."

Sensing his distress at recalling the last couple of months and his helplessness, Sam relaxed more on the edge of the bed next to him, offering the comfort of another human being. She touched his hand gently. He grasped it gratefully for a moment, and then returned to his narrative.

Crossing his arms over his chest and looking down he continued, "It occurred to me that if I was away on a mission, I would be so busy that I would not have time to worry so much about him, and he would know that I was not worrying about him. I also knew that there was one other thing that he would like to do, if we could. He was not in a position to do it, but I was."

"So, I talked to Jacob, and put forth the idea of spending time here on SG-1. Per'sus heard of it, thought it was a wonderful way for our cultures to begin to mingle, and he requested the plan be executed at once. Jacob, too, thought it was a good idea."

"Per'sus was already upset about the reports, and when he found out about your Chaappa'ai, he was quite, er, irate. He wanted to know why Garshaw did not send a ship to find out why your Chaappa'ai was not functioning when it had been so long."

"Needless to say, it was decided that Jacob and I would leave this evening. It was evening there anyway, although we have almost an entire day here."

He smiled a little sadly and then continued, "So, now you know. I am here for the reasons stated to General Hammond, but the more personal side of that, is so that Lantash will perhaps gain strength more quickly, and we can be blended once again. I miss him more than I can possibly tell you."

"I understand and that is the same reason you gave the General, just the personal side as you say. I see no reason why anyone other than the two of us needs to know about it. But, you said there were two reasons. What was the other one, Martouf?"

He looked at her from blue-grey eyes framed by long lush lashes. "Yes, well, as I said, Lantash wanted me to come because it would allow me to do something that we have both wanted to do for quite some time."

"It is something that we have never before had the opportunity to do, and now that it has been given to us, he wished me to take it for both of us. Because you must understand that it is for the two of us, Samantha. Lantash will know, feel, and relive everything I know, feel, and live when we blend."

"I understand, I think. It's something you both wanted to do, but since he can't come and be part of SG-1 and you can, he wanted you to go ahead and do it, so that he will experience it, when you blend again. That makes sense. Does that mean that when you blend again, you will be returning to the Tok'Ra?"

"You are partly correct, Samantha. He will get to experience being a part of SG-1, and that is certainly something that we have often talked of doing."

"However, that is something that he may well experience for himself after we blend again, if we decide to remain at the SGC instead of returning to the Tok'Ra. That is in the future and remains to be seen. There is no time limit set on our stay here. We may decide to stay for an indefinite period; it is certainly something that both of us are open to doing."

Sam's eyes grew wide as she took in the implications of his statement. This was not something she was ready to face yet, if ever. Certainly not now.

She was brought out of her own thoughts to hear Martouf talking to her saying, "Samantha, Lantash and I wish to get to know you better. We are not asking you for anything you are not ready to give, nor are we offering anything we do not know if we are ready to give. But, we both feel that we have feelings for you that have nothing to do with Jolinar, and we both agreed that we should follow through on those feelings and see where they would take us."

"Therefore, when I told him where I was going and why, I received strict instructions to get to know you for both of us. And—I wish to do so. First, as a friend. I think we could become very good friends, Samantha."

"Furthermore, if that works for us, then perhaps we will see if there is more than that. Neither of us wishes to rush into anything, for we do not yet know our own minds and hearts. We know that you do not know yours when it comes to us, Jolinar, and all that she left with you. We believe that friendship would be the place to start if that is acceptable to you. Do you believe that this is something that you might want to do and could do—and accept?"

Sam sat still next to Martouf, barely daring to breath, afraid that if she did, she would wake up, and then this wonderful dream would leave her bereft, cold, and crying in her bed one more time. Just because it felt more real this time didn't mean it was. But this dream was so different than the others. So very different. Maybe, maybe it was not a dream. She had to know.

Tentatively, slowly, she reached out and touched her finger tips to his face. First his brow, then his cheek, the bridge of his nose, his lips. His lips. They felt warm. Real. She'd just lean in and kiss them. She always woke up when she kissed them. He was always cold, too, because he was dead. Her lips touched his, still tentatively, slowly. They were warm and they kissed her back just as slowly and sweetly.

His hands took hers in his and they were warm and solid. She pulled back and stared into the same blue-grey eyes surrounded by the same lush lashes, and then she touched her fingertips to her lips. His look was questioning, asking with his eyes what this meant.

His heart was sure that he knew. This was about the horror of her dreams since she had _"killed"_ them. It was imperative that she realize he was alive, warm, and real.

Sam answered the unspoken words, saying, "You're real this time. This isn't a dream. You aren't going to fade away. I'm not going to wake up and be alone because you aren't here. You don't hate me for what I did to you and Lantash. Neither of you do."

Martouf breathed easier knowing that he had been correct and this was the healing she needed. He knew that she was finally truly ready to believe it. He answered her softly and calmly, "Yes, I—we, are real. Even though Lantash is not here at the moment in body, still he is here in heart and mind. This is real, Samantha. We both care about you."

She shuddered. And then, her heart broke and mended in one huge surge of emotion, and somehow, Martouf was on the inside when the crashing stopped. But, that was okay. He wanted to be friends, for now, and then see if there might be something more. She could do that.

"Friends. I can do that."

"Friends, Samantha. We can do that, too."

* * *

Jack O'Neill walked down the corridor toward the briefing room, Daniel and Teal'c behind him. They had been greeted by messages requesting their presence for a short meeting with the General this morning before their mission. None of them knew why. Maybe the MALP had seen something new that the General thought they should know ahead of time. 

He opened the door; they all walked in and took seats. He wondered where Carter was. He supposed they'd have to wait for her, but it was unusual for her to be late. General Hammond came in a few minutes later and dispelled that notion.

"Good Morning, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Jackson. I've called you in here for this briefing this morning to get a little bit of business out of the way, before today's mission."

"Didn't we already have a briefing for this mission, General?"

"The briefing isn't about today's mission, Colonel O'Neill. It's about your new team member. He'll be joining the team as of today's mission. I've already briefed him on it, and he and Major Carter will be meeting you in the gate room in thirty minutes, unless they finish before then in which case they'll join us here."

"Major Carter is in charge of seeing to it that he is brought up to speed as quickly as possible. So far, he's aced everything, but then I didn't really think there would be a problem with the claymores or launchers anymore than there would be anything else. I knew regular weapons wouldn't be a problem either, since he's already familiar with them."

"However, since he will be a member of SG-1 indefinitely, it's better that we know exactly what he does and does not know. So far, he's good to go, and I anticipate no problems whatsoever."

"Ah, General, you've told us what a great guy we're getting, but you haven't given this great guy a name. Do you suppose we could know what to call him before he arrives to leave with us?"

"Of course, Colonel. Your new teammate is Martouf of the Tok'Ra, and he is a permanent member of your team, Jack, that is final and non-negotiable."

Jack O'Neill stared at the General as if he had suddenly sprouted two heads. Teal'c and Daniel stared at Jack O'Neill. Finally, Jack found his voice.

"Dead people can't be on SG teams, sir. Are you sure you are all right? Last time I saw him, Martouf was dead."

The door opened and Major Carter and Martouf entered. Jack stared at him. "You're dead."

Martouf coughed delicately into his hand, covering his laugh, admirably. "I am sorry to disillusion you, Colonel, but the rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

"The Tok'Ra don't know Mark Twain."

"Again, I am sorry to disillusion you, but if this saying is from this "_Mark Twain"_ then evidently Jacob does know him. He insisted that I learn that response, since I did not die as expected. He seemed to think that there would be an appropriate time to use it. As usual, I see that he was correct."

Daniel chortled which he managed to turn into a really spectacular coughing fit. Major Carter looked at both Colonel O'Neill and Martouf as if they had suddenly morphed into creatures she couldn't identify. General Hammond's lips twitched, and Jacob, who had been coming into the room as Martouf parroted his Mark Twain quote, spun on his heel so that he would be outside when he lost it.

"Jacob Carter? So he's behind this? General, surely you don't expect me to take a sn-er Tok'Ra as one of my team members do you?"

General Hammond raised his eyebrows. "What part of "_he will be a member of SG-1 indefinitely, and he is a permanent member of your team, Jack, that is final and non-negotiable",_ did you not understand?" He is part of an exchange program we are beginning with the Tok'Ra, and he is, as of today, a part of SG-1."

Jack O'Neill could get away with bucking a lot of stuff, but he recognized that tone of voice. It said that not only would he follow the orders to the letter, but he would not do anything to antagonize his new team member, or the General, either.

"Of course, General. I was just unprepared, since I thought he was..." He waved his hand and let his sentence trail off.

"I understand, Colonel O'Neill. We would have contacted you months ago, if your gate had been working. Unfortunately, it was not. The fact that we survived and found the way to counter the memory implanting is important information for your soldiers and operatives as well as ours, though, so I am glad that we were able to get the information to you at last."

"So they were able to get the information out of your head, huh? Must not have hurt you too much; you seem fine now."

"Actually, Jack, it took them two months to save him. They had to work in very small increments to manage it. Lantash is still not well. What they had to do to him, as well as the zatarc programming itself, has left him in a state where he is gaining his strength very slowly."

"So, we figured it would be as good a time as any for Martouf to come," Jacob said from the doorway. "Now that we are formal allies, we are in the beginning phases of working out an exchange program so that our two peoples can become more and better acquainted with one another."

"Now? What do we know about taking care of a sick sn, err, symbiote?"

"You misunderstood, Colonel," Martouf said mildly, ignoring the obvious slight that was intended. "Lantash is not with me at all. He is with the Tok'Ra. I do not have my symbiote. I am afraid you will gain nothing but his memories. Those I still possess, but, I have no other attributes. I am just another human at the moment." He looked amused at the flummoxed look on the Colonel's face.

Major Carter looked at the group and said quickly, "Sir, it's time to embark on our mission. We should be getting into the gate room."

"Go ahead, Major, I have some information I need to give to the Colonel. He'll join you in a few minutes."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll catch up in a few, Major."

"I'll just wait out here, George. We can discuss your candidate for transfer to the Tok'Ra after you finish your discussion with Jack."

General Hammond agreed and turned back to the room.

Sam nodded and followed her other three team members out the door and shut it behind her.

"Hey, Sam, I'll be around on and off for a while to see how things are going, so I'll see you then. Love you, kid."

Sam gave him a hug, and said, "Okay, Dad, see you around then. Love you, too," before she followed her team members to the gate room.

Behind them, General Hammond was looking at Jack O'Neill in a straightforward way, "This is how it is going to be, Jack. He's here indefinitely. Furthermore, he's on SG1."

"Martouf has a hundred plus years of knowledge of the universe and its people that we don't have. Because of being blended with Lantash, he has close to another couple of thousand beyond that. Washington is thrilled that we now have access to his knowledge. Don't screw this up for us; they would not be happy."

"Furthermore, if he knows something...listen to him. I've told him the same thing. If push comes to shove in a non-military matter, he has my approval to use his knowledge to get you all out unharmed."

"You're the military leader; however, I expect you to put your prejudices away. Don't discount what he has to tell you about the people, and the things he knows, when you are in a military situation. Jacob says he's a good tactician. Evidently, he comes up with the ideas; Lantash perfects them. Which is exactly what SG1 is good at."

"He has no desire to take your leadership from you. He doesn't desire it, and he doesn't want it. He's here to learn about us as a people, as soldiers, and as individuals. He's here to learn about our culture; who, and what we are. And, he's here to help. He does have a purpose and a job here, Jack. Let him do his job; you do yours."

""As I said, Washington likes the idea of exchanges taking place, so that we can get to know each other better. They also like the idea of gleaning as much information about what's "out there" as possible from beings who have been around and seen it happen for the last two thousand years. Dr. Jackson will find a treasure trove of information available to him, I'm sure, and Washington expects us to absorb it, and put it to good use."

"In a very short space of time, there may very well be other Tok'Ra operatives here. Washington wants this to go on as if it was any other country with which we have exchanges of soldiers. Every person on this base will be offered the chance to go and live with them, fight with them, and get to know them and their culture."

"In this endeavor, your attitude and actions will carry a lot of weight. I don't want to hear you refer to them as snakes, ever again, so I suggest that you begin to change what you call them to yourself. I don't expect you to become best friends with them, but I do expect common courtesy and respect to be shown to them. This is important."

"You know what has to be done, Colonel. I expect you to do it."

"Yes, sir."

Jack walked out of the briefing room his mind whirling, but his steps firm. He had a new teammate, and he wasn't quite sure what to do with him. Damn. Martouf. The entire universe was out to get Jack O'Neill. There was absolutely no two ways about it. It was out. To. Get. Him. Martouf. Damn. Well, it could be worse. Lantash could be here, too. Still. Martouf.

Joining the group, he looked up and let the technician know to start the dial up. He watched the gate spin. Here is comes. Chevron seven—locked. "Okay, we ready to hit it, group? Let's move out, then."

The five members of SG-1 walked up the ramp and entered the event horizon.

TBC


	5. Command Decision 4 APNT

_**Chapter Four Summary:** SG1 take their first foray as a five member team. Their mission is to gather soil samples for examination for minerals and should take little time or effort to successfully complete. Unfortunately, the men come under attack by a hostile - something - and Sam has to get them home._

_**Pairings** : this chapter: - _None.

**_Rating:_** _this chapter: T _

_**Status: Sorry about the repost.** I had some things messed up and had to fix them. Next chapter coming soon, if there is a response to it I will continue to post the story.

* * *

_

"**Italics"** – Symbiote – Host communication and /or thoughts

_My thanks to Shadow for both the description of the creature SG1 encounters and the plot bunny that got the chapter started.

* * *

_

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_Chapter Four_

_Command Decision

* * *

_

SG1 stepped out onto a world much like many others they had seen. Trees, grass, rocks, etcetera, etcetera. Jack sighed deeply instead of moaning. Daniel's eyes darted around, looking for something, anything, of interest. They brightened and he turned to Jack.

"Hey, Jack. There's an obelisk straight in front of us, over along the edge of the woods."

Jack looked around at the nothing that was moving nowhere and nodded. "Well, then, Daniel, I suppose that you, Martouf, and Teal'c should go check it out. I'll follow Carter to assure that she doesn't get into any life threatening situations as she digs in the dirt."

Daniel grinned at him and his sarcasm. Without it, the mission just wouldn't be right. Jack hated these 'scientific' trips where all they did was look for Naquadah, and all he did was wander around and 'guard' them against, well, nothing. Of course, that didn't mean that it would stay nothing. Furthermore, Jack was as aware of that as the rest of them were and even on a 'nothing' trip, he would be on alert for anything out of the ordinary.

He was surprised that he hadn't made his normal last minute warning of _"Daniel, don't touch anything"_ before following Sam toward an outcropping of rock that looked promising to her. It showed just how unnerved he was about having Martouf suddenly; 1.) turn up alive, and 2.) turn up alive as a permanent member of his team.

He shook his head wondering how it would work out. It was obvious that General Hammond expected him to get along with Martouf and show him respect. That had been obvious in his tone of voice when he'd said he was a permanent and non-negotiable member of their team.

Personally, Daniel liked Martouf, and he was looking forward to having him on the team. From the few times he had talked to him in the past, he had thought he was extremely intelligent with a vast store of knowledge about the universe and the peoples living in it.

Of course, he had figured that most of that was knowledge gained by being blended with Lantash, but how he'd gained it was not as important as the fact that he had it. Daniel was really looking forward to sifting through as much of it as possible.

Not that he knew everything about the universe by any means, but he knew a hell of a lot more than anyone in the SGC did. More than that, not only could he hardly wait to start picking his brain, unlike Jack, he was also looking forward to Lantash joining them.

He had felt on several occasions that Lantash had a sense of humor. He wasn't sure how he knew it, but he was sure he was right. There was a sparkle in his eyes sometimes that was not the glow of the symbiote, but an honest twinkle of mirth. He looked forward to finding it. He would almost bet that if Jack gave it half a chance, he would find out that he liked them both. It would be a shame if he didn't at least try. He could only hope that it would all work out all right.

He wondered how Sam was handling having Martouf here. She seemed fine, and he was pretty sure she would be. In fact, he knew about her nightmares and the fact that she wasn't sleeping very well because of them. Now that she knew that they were alive, it had to be a relief for her. Having them here and seeing them everyday should put the nightmares away permanently.

He was sure that Martouf had already reassured her that they did not hold anything but admiration for her strength of will and, no doubt, he had thanked her for ending it for them before they blew themselves up. By '_killing_' them, she had saved them. Now that was irony for you. He'd talk to her before long and make sure she realized it, just in case she had not told Martouf about her dreams.

He knew that so far, other than when Martouf and Jack were near one another, she seemed more relaxed. In fact, this was the first day he'd seen her actually look as if she'd had a good nights sleep, since the Summit.

He knew she'd not stayed up for the experiment she was working on to culminate, as she normally did, but had set her alarm and checked on it when it woke her at three. He'd seen her as he wandered groggily back to bed after being awakened by a translation he'd been working on that had come to him as he slept. He'd hurried down to his office and written it down at once. He was sure it was correct, too. When they came to him in that way, they usually were.

He frowned as he realized that both Martouf and Teal'c were standing and scanning the same area of the woods. He wondered if they'd heard anything unusual. Well, they'd tell him if there was a problem. He turned back to the obelisk. Definitely, Asgard in design and script.

* * *

Jack looked at his watch and almost moaned aloud. Only thirty minutes into the day and already he was bored out of his mind and itchy at the same time. Which was a weird feeling, actually. On the one hand, he felt almost lethargic and on the other, he felt tense. In fact, he was becoming more of both, lethargic and tense, by the minute. "Have you found anything yet, Major?" 

Sam looked at the soil samples and then back at the Colonel. "Ah, yes, sir. That would be dirt." She threw him a grin and then relented, saying, "No, nothing, sir. All I'm doing is gathering samples. It will be checked back on the base." He didn't grin back or seem to hear her.

She cocked her head as she looked at him quizzically. "Is something wrong, Colonel? You seem jumpy, tense even. This is just a walk-away. No big deal. We should be finished by this afternoon."

"I feel itchy, Carter. I don't like it when I feel itchy."

Sam sobered and glanced around, as she stood. She put the soil samples into the case and answered him, "No, sir, I don't like it when you feel that way, either." She hefted her P90 and looked toward Teal'c, Daniel, and Martouf. As she watched, she noticed that Martouf kept scanning an area to their left as if something about the area bothered him and, even from here, Teal'c looked very alert. More so than usual.

"Sir, I think we should head on over that way." Knowing better than to let him know that she realized that Martouf was also feeling something, she commented. "I need to get some samples over near where Teal'c and Daniel are now." There was nothing about the area the men were in that would suggest they should take soil samples there, but the Colonel didn't seem to notice or object. That, in itself, said how distracted he was becoming.

"Sure, Carter. Let's go." Sam was watching Teal'c. He, too, was watching the area to their left as if uneasy, and he had gone from alert to tense. She wasn't sensing any naquadah so, whatever it was, it wasn't Goa'uld.

As they rejoined the group, Sam glanced over at Daniel. There was no point in getting soil samples here, and the Colonel wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. She slipped the case back into her pack.

Daniel was reading some inscriptions on an obelisk that had some symbols that looked familiar. He was frowning. She walked over to him and asked, her voice low, "What's wrong, Daniel? Why is everyone so jumpy?"

"I don't know about that, Sam, but I'm sure this is Asgard. Not exactly like their other hall things, though. I'm not really sure what this would be for. That makes me a little nervous, too. I mean, the one on Cimmeria was in the middle of the woods, but it was the way to the hall. As far as I can tell, this isn't the way to anywhere or anything. I hope that once I get it translated, it will tell us a little more about why it is here as well as what it is."

"Well, don't look now, but all three of the guys are getting jumpy, and all three of them are watching a specific area to our left as if expecting something to come out of there. I don't have that feeling myself. Do you?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, I don't feel anything. I wonder if there is something over there that this works in conjunction with. Do you suppose it could be something like the one that took Teal'c and Jack on Crimmeria?"

"That was really tall though, Daniel, and this is short. I take it you can't read this?"

"Well, it's Asgard so I will be able to, I just haven't yet. I just now started to really look at it, though."

"They are all three getting jumpier by the minute, and they are all staring at that area almost constantly now. It's almost like they are mesmerized or something."

She stood up from where she was squatting with Daniel and called out, "Martouf? Martouf?" She turned back to Daniel saying, "He should have answered me."

Daniel's brows furrowed in unease at her comment and the truth of it. "Ah, yeah. Yeah, he should have."

"I think you should stay here, Daniel. I didn't feel anything before, but the three guys did. It could be gender specific. We've seen stuff like that before. I just wish I knew what it is this time."

"Yeah, me, too, Sam. I'm going to continue to translate some of this. Maybe it will give us a clue."

"Go ahead." Sam walked toward Martouf slowly, staying alert for any sense that there was anything to be concerned about. She felt no sense of danger or menace other than that given to her by the three men being so tense. Even looking at the wooded area the men were watching, she felt nothing. It seemed strange that she would not feel anything at all, especially since they were obviously feeling something that was_ not _pleasant.

Finally reaching Martouf, she touched his arm lightly, not surprised to find his muscles tensed to the point of rigidness. She shook his arm to get his attention and called his name before he finally looked down at her. "I am sorry, Samantha, was there something you needed?"

"Yes, I need for you to come over here and look at this object that Daniel is looking at to see if you can read any of the inscriptions on it. What are you looking at over there in the woods?"

"I do not know exactly, but I feel disquiet, as if something is not as it should be. Something is wrong in there, and we must not venture far from the hall of protection."

"What hall of protection?"

"I do not know. I do not even know why I said that."

"Well, come look at this, and maybe it will give us a clue as to why you think we need to stay away from the wooded area. I assume you've never been to this world before, then?"

"I do not recognize it, no. I believe I would have remembered it. I do not ever remember being on a world that produced this type of sensation in me. It is as if I need to be doing something, but I do not know what." He frowned again. "No, it is more as if something is calling to me, not—not that I should be doing anything."

"Whatever you are feeling, I think the Colonel and Teal'c are feeling it, too. Daniel and I don't seem to be, though. We're curious as to why you three are, but we aren't."

"Yes, that does seem odd. Perhaps if we can translate the inscriptions, it will tell us something about it." Martouf knelt down near Daniel and asked if he had anything figured out yet. He leaned over to take a closer look at the stone, which appeared very worn by time. That, he realized, would be why it was taking Daniel so very much longer to translate it.

Suddenly, he straightened and looked from Sam to Daniel. "It is gone. The feeling I had when I was over there is completely gone. This must be the hall that came into my mind, but I know nothing about it or why those words came to me."

"Did you think that we shouldn't venture far from the hall of protection?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Yes, I did."

"So did I, as soon as I walked up here. I've probably not felt anything because I haven't really left this area. We need to get Jack and Teal'c over here."

"I'll get them." Sam stood and walked back toward the two men, while Daniel and Martouf continued to discuss the inscriptions.

"Well, I can't make any sense of them, yet; as you can see, they are very worn. Nevertheless, there is obviously something wrong on this world, or it wouldn't be here, and you three wouldn't have had that weird reaction. I think it's odd that Sam didn't have any reaction to it, though."

"None at all, Daniel?"

"None."

"That is unusual. What do you think is causing it?"

"Well, there are two things that are different about Sam and us. One she's female, and two she has Naquadah in her blood. So, one, or the other, is protecting her against whatever is out there." He frowned. "Teal'c usually responds the same way Sam does to things. He isn't. That pretty much narrows it down to a male-female thing."

Martouf nodded. "I agree, so, let us see if we can translate this. It will very probably define its purpose and explain why it is here."

Sam walked up to Teal'c and then around in front of him so that he could see her. Something in his stance led her to want to be sure that he knew it was her talking to him. "Teal'c. Teal'c." Reaching out, she shook his arm, as she had with Martouf, but she only garnered his attention after the second time, she did it. "Teal'c, we need to get the Colonel and go back to the Hall of Protection. Come on, you need to help me get him."

"There is something unnatural here, Major Carter. I do not know what it is, but there is something out there that wishes to attack us, both mentally and physically."

"Whatever it is, there is a place of protection over there where Daniel and Martouf are looking at the inscriptions on the obelisk. Come on, let's get the Colonel and fall back to there." They both walked forward, Teal'c extremely tense, but Sam feeling nothing. That didn't mean she wasn't alert, though. In fact, she thought she saw something moving in the opposite direction of where the men were looking. She stepped forward and between whatever it was and the Colonel. One good close look at him was enough for her to know that if it attacked the Colonel, he would not be able to counter it. He was completely mesmerized by something.

"Teal'c, you get the Colonel and get back to that hall. Now! Move!" Sam ground out the order as she raised her P90 and sprayed the trees to the right of them as she saw what looked like a wolf or bear about to lunge forward. A high pitched animal scream met their ears.

She knew that Martouf would have been alerted by the gunfire, and he would be watching as the two men approached the hall; she covered their six, having to spray the tree line twice more before reaching the protected area. She definitely hit something once out of those two times, and she thought she might have heard more screams than that.

Once they entered the _'protected'_ area, both Teal'c and the Colonel slowly began to become more aware. Knowing that they were safe for the moment, Martouf returned to assisting Daniel. They had been doing very well with it and should have it finished shortly.

"Daniel, having experienced it, I believe that this section, where it is telling us that this creature uses magic to confuse his prey, is actually explaining what we would call a physic predator. If I understand this correctly, the predator on this world uses a form of energy waves to hypnotize its prey before killing and devouring them. I also believe that it is telling us that it is only males that their physic abilities can be used against. That would explain why Samantha has been completely unaffected."

"This hall and the warning were put up here close enough to the Chaappa'ai that a man or men could reach it, dial an address, and leave before the creature could completely hypnotize them. At one time, I would venture a guess that it was farther from the forest and was set here at a point that men coming from there could get to it and from there to the gate. It did take some time before we began to fall under their influence rather than be wary, which I believe we were at first."

Daniel agreed. "Yeah, I think you're right, Martouf. I'm translating it the same way. I'm guessing there is some type of shield or energy waves being generated here that disrupts their ability to immobilize their intended prey and probably also has some kind of physical effect on them, perhaps even pain, if they venture too close.

"As far as its location, I agree that when this was erected there was a very wide open area around it. By the looks of the trees and brush here, they have slowly encroached toward this area to the point that the hall is no longer really safe."

"I'd say the protected area is fairly small and the open area would have been the extra safety net that we now no longer have. Evidentially, they don't like to come out into the open. Well, we should see what Sam thinks we should do now; although, I imagine we head right back through the gate."

"Is not Colonel O'Neill the military leader?" Martouf looked at Daniel oddly.

Daniel looked worried for a minute. "I'm not sure at this point. Jack's okay now, but he could easily come under the influence of those things again. She took command out there, just as she should have, when he was not able to command. I just don't know if Jack will see it that way or not. I was just going to act like he realized it. Sometimes that works and sometimes it doesn't."

Martouf smiled slightly. "I understand perfectly, Daniel. I will stay completely out of this. I am sure he would not appreciate my input."

Daniel smiled. "No, probably not, but give him time. He doesn't know you. When he does, he gives credit where it is due, and there is no doubt that you are a fine soldier, Martouf. He knows that inside. He just has to make his heart believe it, too.

"Unfortunately, that may take time which we do not have. Unlike this time, where the threat is close, but not necessarily imminent, there will no doubt come a time where my knowledge will outweigh his. If it is not a military situation, and his attitude toward me has not changed, then there will, no doubt, be a confrontation, although I will do my best to avoid one."

"I know. And, we will do all we can to help you to avoid it, too. I'll be back." Daniel headed over toward Sam.

"What do you think, Sam? What should we do now?"

"Head back to the gate as soon as we're sure all of the affects are gone from the guys it affected. I don't think we should take a chance on whatever those things are still being able to control them. I have to be able to get them through the gate."

"Do you think there is anything else here, Daniel? An underground chamber or anything? If there is, we should probably check it out. Or rather, I should check it out while the Colonel and Teal'c recover, as it seems to be affecting them more than it did Martouf. I can do that, or I can come back with a fully armed all female team, just in case there is anything here worth seeing. Unfortunately, we need you with us to translate."

"I'm here now, Sam. It would be better to just look at it while we're here than to go and come back."

"Maybe, but I'm not sure about that. I wounded two of them. I wonder if they might hunt in packs. I'm not sure they aren't gathering as we speak. I have no way of knowing. The more I think about it, the more I feel like I should be getting all of you guys out of here before they bring the entire pack back here."

"Just because they can't hypnotize me, it doesn't mean they won't attack me mesmerized or not. I may not be any safer than you guys are; it might just seem like I am."

"Okay, let me see if Martouf has managed to translate any more of it."

Sam nodded and then turned to Jack as he motioned her over. "I'm feeling fine now, Carter, but you keep command. I can't know if or when they'll be able to take over again."

"Yes, sir."

"What have you decided to do next?"

"Martouf and Daniel are still translating the inscriptions. It's telling of a creature that can hypnotize the male of most species, and then kill them for food. The area we are in is a safe zone put up by the Asgard."

O'Neill grunted his understanding. "Great. Just what we needed. The one time we need the symbiote to keep Martouf's head clear, and he isn't here to help." He griped aloud.

Sam grinned, but turned her head away as if checking the perimeter before saying, "Well, Colonel, it may not have mattered. It still affected Teal'c and he has his symbiote. We don't have any way of knowing if being a host, rather than a Jaffa, could have stopped it from happening. It did seem to take a little longer to get to Teal'c, but in the end he was under its control."

Colonel O'Neill grumbled, but answered her, "Yeah, you do have a point. It did affect Teal'c. So, what else do we know, Carter?"

Sam shrugged. "They are trying to discover if there is any other structure here. An underground chamber or anything. Then I'll decide whether to go into it now, or come back with an all female team."

O'Neill looked at her quizzically.

"Their abilities only work on the males of a species. It doesn't seem to affect me. A female team would probably be okay as long as they stayed alert and planted claymores from here to the gate before the animals really became aware they were here. In fact, unless they watch the gate, they might not have known anyone was here today, if we had known and gone straight to an underground room."

"At any rate, unless they can tell me for sure that there is something else here, we're heading out as soon as you and Teal'c think you're up to making it to the gate. I think that's the best thing to do for now. I don't want to wait around and search for something that _'might'_ be here."

Jack nodded. "Good idea. Whatever you decide at this point, Major."

Sam nodded and turned toward Daniel and Martouf. As she walked back to them, her thoughts jumped from one scenario to another. She hadn't managed to get a really good look at any of the creatures, but the glimpses she caught had not comforted her.

Her impression was of a bear-like creature with a face and head on the order of a wolf's, only larger. That was at just a glimpse of it. They had seemed fair sized, not overly large, but probably powerful, nonetheless. She wasn't sure she wanted to see it any closer.

"What do you have, Daniel?"

"Nothing else, Sam. As far as we can tell, the only thing here is this obelisk. If there are any other chambers here, they aren't mentioned. We both agree that there would be at least some reference, or a stone to activate it, if there was something here. The Asgard are pretty good about that. So. Our answer is a no. There is nothing else of interest here. Unless you want to go big game hunting, t hat is," he added as an afterthought.

"From the glimpses of the creature that Martouf and I got through the trees, it's a fair size. You probably couldn't hear it since you were firing, too, but I think Martouf may have hurt one pretty badly. He was probably farther away from the protection of the obelisk than he should have been, but it was the only way he could be sure he didn't hit you, Jack, or Teal'c, if he had to fire in that direction to help you. I was going to go see if he killed it."

"You stay here, Daniel. I'll go see." Sam stopped abruptly, looking puzzled, before saying, "Although, I'm not really sure why we want to know."

Daniel frowned. "You're right. There is no logical reason for us to know other than curiosity. Do you think that they can plant suggestions in us even inside here? Forget it, Sam, none of us needs to risk going looking for it. Let's get out of here."

Sam nodded. Looking at the four men, she assessed them. The Colonel and Teal'c had been under the influence the longest. Martouf had been under it almost as long, but he had come out from under it quicker. Daniel had not truly been under it at all. Would the creatures try to attack in the front of the group, the back, or both?

Between the obelisk and the gate, there was open area with trees well back along both sides. Nothing close to where they would be running. If they attacked from the front or the sides, the animals would have to cross a large open area.

From the back, it would be easier for them for the distance would be much closer to the team. The obelisk was on the edge of the open area, but with trees fairly near on two sides and not much farther on the third but getting progressively farther away from both sides as the open area became wider.

She made her decisions. "Daniel, take point; Teal'c, you and the Colonel back him up, and Martouf and I will cover your six. As I said earlier, they might be pack hunters, and if so, they might have had time to go and get, or signal to, their packs and return. We need to be alert especially in the first fifteen yards, while there are still trees fairly close to us. Daniel, as soon as you get to the gate. you start dialing, and Teal'c and the Colonel will cover you. Getting that gate open and the code sent is priority, got it?"

"Got it, Sam."

"Understood, Major Carter."

"Sure, Carter, but did you consider that since they won't attack you, that you could go dial the gate?" The Colonel asked her.

"Yes, sir, I did, but I discarded it as too dangerous. If they attack me alone, it could draw you out of the protected area, or if they did get to me, and it didn't draw you out, then you would have one less person to provide cover fire. If they don't attack me, and they are intelligent, they may allow me to arrive there before cutting me off from you. So, not only do you have less protection on the trip to the gate, but they are already there waiting for you to try to get to it. I doubt I could hold them all off."

"That would mean that you are trapped here until the General realizes something is wrong and sends another SG team. They in turn, could be attacked as soon as they exit the gate, as the creatures would no doubt continue to stay near the gate, but possibly hidden, waiting for you to make a run for it."

Jack nodded. "You're right. Okay, we'll go with plan A, if that's what you think is best. I'm obviously not thinking entirely clearly, or I would have seen those things for myself. That being said, I understand the orders, Major."

Sam looked at Martouf, the only one that had not been able to reply before the Colonel had interrupted.

He nodded his response, already scanning the territory on his side of the group. He followed her reasoning exactly, and she had done as he would have. The most alert had taken the vital points. They were ready.

"One other thing. They are out there. I've seen at least two of them. I don't think they are going to wait to try to hypnotize you again. They are just going to attack, and that means the hall of protection is too far from the gate to make this easy. I think they are going to be after us as soon as we leave here." Sam said calmly. "From what you translated, I'm going to assume they will attack the males first, so I am taking the very rear position, understood, Martouf?"

His eyes turned to her swiftly. There was no hesitancy there. Again, he nodded his assent. Yes, he understood.

"Okay, then, let's do it. Go, Daniel" As they burst out of the protection of the obelisk and headed for the gate, Sam heard the howls start behind them. Watching as they came at them from either side, she managed to wound several and take out a few, but it didn't seem to slow the wounded ones down much.

They were fairly fast, but not as fast as a wolf would have been. They were too ungainly for that. No doubt, that was why their ability to mesmerize helped them to hunt. Hopefully, Daniel was faster.

Glancing behind her, she caught sight of several gaining on them, so she slowed in order to have better aim. She got one but the other kept coming. And it was targeted on Martouf. There was absolutely no doubt. Sam stopped dead and picked it off cleanly before taking off again.

Both Teal'c and the Colonel seemed fine so far. Both were still firing at the creatures as they continued to run towards them from the woods. Many lay on the ground, but Sam knew that it was not enough. They were almost to the Gate. Daniel had made it and was dialing, but he wasn't going to make it; there was a creature headed straight for him.

Sam stumbled to her knees but stayed down and used her position to pick it off as it leaped, dropping it just before it reached Daniel. Daniel ignored it, hit the center of the DHD, and began sending the code.

Turning back around, she was in time to shoot one animal in the face as it leaped for her. Rolling out of its way she was caught in the side by another one as it landed next to her and slashed at her side. Rolling again, she shot it in the back of the head as a third one raked at her back and bit the same side the other one slashed. She shot it as it turned to run back at her, and gaining her feet she saw the Colonel and Martouf heading for her.

She started running toward them, almost feeling the bullets passing her, as they tried to give her cover fire, and she could see the creatures running toward them. She knew she was bleeding heavily from her side and realized she wasn't sure she could make it and keep the men safe, even though she was almost to the steps to the gate.

Her vision blurred for a moment. Nope, she wasn't going to make it, so she screamed at them, "Go, I'm right behind you," as she started up the steps. She saw the two men look back at her. They saw her start up the steps before turning and going through the event horizon. She jerked a grenade off her belt. Half way up the steps she pulled the pin. At the top she let it fall out of her hand knowing she was going to collapse as she allowed her legs to give out and blackness to overcome her. She never heard the explosion.

* * *

"Come on, Sam, wake up, damn it. Bear guts are not shrapnel. Messy, but they don't damage like other stuff does when it blows up. The bump on your head wasn't near as bad as Martouf's, and he's awake already. He wouldn't even have had one if you hadn't landed on him after literally exploding through the wormhole. So, come on now." Dr. Janet Fraiser sighed after attempting to get some reaction from Sam. She didn't like the way Sam was not responding at all. She was missing something. There was more going on here than met the eye, and she couldn't figure it out. 

"She still has not regained consciousness, Dr. Fraiser?" Martouf's soft voice asked from the next bed. It was obvious that he was very worried. It had taken very little to figure out what had happened when Sam and, pieces of whatever that animal had been, came flying through the wormhole.

They had all been waiting, expecting to see her running through. Both Martouf and Jack O'Neill swore she was right behind them. What they hadn't realized was that she had lost a lot of blood in a very short time, and she had already had physical run-ins with three of the wolf-bear creatures. She didn't have much strength left.

That she had made it to the top of the steps and let go of the grenade to keep them from going through the gate had been her last act. Or, so she thought. Except that the grenade hadn't gone very far, had blown up at least one of the creatures, and blown her into the wormhole. With pieces of the creature. Martouf had been on the receiving end as she hurtled through. His head had hit the floor with a resounding crack, but he had not allowed Samantha to touch it. Then he had passed out as well.

Janet felt comfortable that her slight concussion was from the blast on the other side. They thought a piece of an animal might have hit her, too, but the blast should be a big part of it. She had evidently been in very close proximity to both the explosion and the animal. She was lucky the animals had taken the blast. In doing so they had saved her.

Now she and Martouf were both in the infirmary. Martouf had decided that the bottom of the SGC ramp was a very unlucky place for him and Samantha to be at the same time. He had evidently mentioned it, as he was waking up, because he had been teased about it already.

The first thing they had done was to take her into surgery to clean and stitch the gashes in her side. Martouf would have given anything to be able to use a healing device so that she would not carry scars from those slashes. Or harbor who knew what diseases from that creature. He would have to ask to have Jacob called. He had left for the tunnels shortly after they left on their mission. Waiting to call him was just too risky. He had seen what animal injuries could do to the unblended.

He heard the klaxons blaring. Some one was coming back at an unscheduled time or someone unexpected was coming in. Martouf gave a mental shrug. Unless it was Jacob, he was not concerned at the moment. He was more concerned about Samantha.

As soon as the doctor came back, he would ask her to send a message to General Hammond for him. In the meantime, now that he was in scrubs he felt better. Their first mission and Samantha had almost died. He had left her behind.

O'Neill was upset with himself, as well. The General had talked to both of them together. He had pointed out the facts. Major Carter was in command. It was her decision to send them through when she realized she might not make it, and that they might try to come for her.

It was a command decision. Jack would have done the same if he had been in her position. Martouf would have done the same if it was his choice to make. In this instance, it had been her decision, and she had made it. Neither of them were responsible, so they should stop beating themselves up. They could no more disobey the order she gave, than she could not give the order.

It didn't change how they felt. For the first time, he and O'Neill were in complete agreement about something. They even grumbled about it together after the General left. It always came full circle. They should not have left her behind.

TBC


	6. Death is an Option 5 APNT

**Summary:** As the story progresses through the years, Lantash and Martouf narrowly escape death at the Tok'Ra-Tau'ri SGC Summit, and face massive changes in their lives. While Lantash heals, Martouf struggles in his new life, learning more about the Tau'ri as time passes and striving to develop relationships where he would not have thought to look. A mission gone wrong means that Sam is no longer only "Sam", and as she learns to adapt, she opens her life, her heart, - and her body - to new bonds with Malek and Daniel. As they travel a path not usually taken by the Tok'Ra or the Tau'ri, they find love and joy at the path's end. What was once before will be once more, but in a different way, as Sam and Martouf/Lantash realize that their hearts and destinies are entwined. -

**Tentative pairings**: Sam/Malek- Martouf/Other - Sam/Daniel - Malek/Other...** minor pairings**: Daniel/Anise or Other possible. Jacob/other, - _**Ultimate story pairings: - Sam/Martouf/Lantash.**_ Malek/Other. Daniel/Other. Some of the minor pairings will not be followed closely.

**Story Rating:** The original story will be NC-17; _**However**_, it will be _edited for content_ to allow posting here..._if enough people want it continued_.

_**Characters:**_ - Sam, Martouf, Lantash, Daniel, Jacob, Malek, Janet, General Hammond, Jack, Teal'c, Others. Many of the Tok'Ra and Tau'ri characters you know.

**"_Italics"_**_ –_ Symbiote-Host communication or thoughts

* * *

_**Drisk'nae –** A liquid medicinal substance used by the Tok'Ra to assist the symbiote by giving it added endurance and energy while at the same time enhancing the symbiote's abilities to combat disease and/or hasten healing of wounds. _

* * *

**_A Path Not Taken_**

**_Chapter Five_**

_**Death is an Option**_

**_

* * *

_**

O'Neill stood watching his Major. He'd been there for quite a while now, though, and he turned to Martouf. "Daniel should be back soon. Since you're here, I'm going to go and get some of my duties completed. Carter seems to be holding her own for now. No fever or anything."

"Certainly, Colonel O'Neill. It appears that if your Dr. Fraiser has anything to say about it, and it seems that she does, then I will be staying here for at least the next day or two."

"She's your doctor now, too, Martouf, and yeah, she pretty much rules the roost in here. Escape has been tried, but it usually fails. Whining, both loudly and long, seem to be the only things that can shorten your stay. And then, it's only if she really thinks you are well enough, or one of the other members of the team agree to stay with you. There's no way you'll get out tonight."

"But, as you said, that means you aren't going anywhere, so I can go ahead and start getting things done. I'll be back a little later; it shouldn't take me long."

"I can watch her quite well from here, and I am not in the least sleepy, so I will keep watch and await Daniel's arrival."

Nodding again, O'Neill checked Sam's forehead once more, nodded, obviously pleased that he sensed no fever, and then waved to Martouf as he left the med bay.

Martouf rolled onto his side after O'Neill finally left. The others had all had their post-mission physical, showered, changed, debriefed, and eaten, or rather, they were in the process of doing so. Since he and Colonel O'Neill had been here with her, they would get all of that out of the way before they came back.

Martouf watched her for a while from his bed, but he wished to be closer to her. They had unhooked all of their tubes and wires, so he was able to walk around now. He was here, according to the doctor, for observation, since he had a concussion. Dr. Fraiser seemed to think that he would do well, but she would feel better if he was here where he could be checked on periodically. With Samantha in the next bed, he had not disagreed at all.

He had, however, slipped into the small facilities room and taken a shower while O'Neill was still there, and Dr. Fraiser was busy elsewhere. It had been very quick, but he felt better knowing there definitely were no pieces of exploded animal parts anywhere on his body or in his hair. Well, he felt better except for the pounding headache he seemed to have. He sighed. He missed Lantash and his healing abilities.

Samantha should have awakened a long time ago. No one was here with them, at the moment, so he made his way from his bed to hers and sat on the edge of it. O'Neill had only been gone for about a quarter of an hour or so.

Reaching out, he brushed her hair back and was shocked at the heat of her forehead. Colonel O'Neill had felt of her forehead right before he left. He had said nothing about it, but, surely, this was not right? She should not be so warm to the touch, should she? Her breathing appeared to be very shallow as well. It had not been like this a short time ago, either. None of the nurses or Dr. Fraiser had returned to check on her since the last unscheduled activation alarm.

Martouf frowned and made a decision to go find someone. He did not believe that Samantha should be this hot to the touch, and he believed it had happened very quickly. The question was what to do about it? After the klaxons had gone off earlier, there had been much running and bustling about by the nurses and doctors. No doubt, a team coming in with injuries, and they were probably the reason no one had checked on Samantha.

Just as he was heading out the door, he met Daniel Jackson coming back to sit with Samantha and him; however, he did not need anyone to keep watch over him at this point. In his own opinion, anyway.

Daniel, obviously amused, stopped him, saying, "Hey, Martouf, we've all tried leaving because we really don't like it in here, but I don't think any of us have actually just gotten up and walked out in our scrubs. I'll have to try that sometime." Daniel smiled at him, and then seemed to realize that Martouf seemed agitated and upset, something that was not normal for the usually calm, placid man.

His eyebrows drew together and he asked, "What's up, Martouf? You seem concerned about something. Aren't you feeling well?"

"That is because I am concerned, Daniel, but not for myself, as I am fine. However, no one has been in to check on Samantha in almost two hours, when previously they were checking on her very frequently. What is more, her skin is very hot to the touch. I do not believe that this is normal for the Tau'ri. I was not leaving the room so much as going in search of someone to check on her."

"Come on, I'll take a look to see how high her fever is. A low grade one wouldn't be unusual, but a high one might be a really bad sign. And you can always call a nurse or doctor by pushing the little button there attached to your bed." Daniel flicked his hand toward the unobtrusive little implement, and Martouf nodded his cataloguing of the information.

"I should have gone to General Hammond. I wished to have Jacob called to use the healing device on Samantha, so that there would be no scars. It seems that perhaps it may be needed for more than that."

"Let's go see first. I imagine the nurses and Janet are all busy. SG7 came in early from their mission with some injuries, and they've been busy working on them. In the emergency and the rushing around, whoever was supposed to check on her has forgotten or was pulled because they were needed more elsewhere. Though Sam should have regained consciousness, she didn't seem to be having any other problems, so they probably decided she would be alright for the time being."

"I understand. I am just worried because she still has not regained consciousness, and she should have done so long ago. Now that I have felt her skin, I am more uneasy than I was before. While it has been many years since I have dealt with human illness, I believe that this is wrong."

Daniel walked up to the bed and laid his hand on her forehead. "You're right; she's running a very high fever, Martouf, and I agree with you. This is not normal. I'm going to go see if I can find Janet, or someone, and then we'll see about getting Jacob here. I could use the call button, I suppose, but that might just get a nurse, and I think we need Janet's opinion of this as soon as possible."

Daniel chewed on his bottom lip, still thinking through what should be done, before stating firmly, "You stay with her, okay? And start using a cold wet cloth on her exposed skin to try to cool her down. I imagine that getting her temp down will be one of the first orders of business."

"Of course." Nodding his understanding of Daniel's instructions, Martouf found washcloths and wet them in cold water, wringing them out to slightly wetter than damp so that they would leave a sheen of water behind. He assumed that the idea was to force evaporation of the water and thus cool the body. He used one cloth to wipe her face and neck, leaving one on her forehead as he used the other to begin wiping down her arms.

He noticed that the scratches on her arms looked very angry and inflamed. If they looked this bad, he was concerned that the ones on her side would be much, much worse, and it was a blessing they had not penetrated the clothing on her back as well. Her pack had been ripped where they had tried, but they had not managed to do damage because of it. He continued with his task, cooling the cloths as they warmed.

Daniel left and headed toward Janet's office. He knocked on the door since he could see her seated there with her head on her desk. "Hi, Daniel. God, what a mess SG7 were. I've never seen so many arrows imbedded in so many people at one time. Every one of my nurses were run off their feet. Sorry, didn't mean to lay all that on you. What do you need?"

"Janet, no one's checked on Sam in almost two hours. She's developed a really high—"

"fever." He turned and followed her down the hall. He hadn't even managed to get his entire sentence out of his mouth before she was out the door and gone, yelling out orders for certain people as she went. They passed him as they ran for the room Sam was in.

He walked into the room to hear her snapping orders. Martouf was standing to one side looking lost and bereft. It was obvious that he felt it was his fault. He had been in here with her. "Martouf, you had no way of knowing, and we didn't suspect that this might happen. Don't go beating yourself up over this, too." Daniel said quietly, while he pulled the man back and sat down on the bed with him as they waited.

"No, I know I should not, but it is easier to say it than to do it. Daniel, I really believe we should contact Jacob. I have a very bad feeling about this. I have had it ever since I awoke and found out what had occurred. As soon as I was told that she had been slashed so badly and possibly bitten as well, I knew that this was not going to be a simple procedure of stitching her up and giving her blood to replace what she lost."

"I do not believe your medicine will work on this. I am not even sure ours will to be honest with you. Often times animals like this poison their prey. Short of a symbiote, there is no way to combat it. I am not saying that is what is happening here, only that it could be. It could also be some disease that they have transmitted to her that she has no way to combat."

He sighed. "I have not mentioned it to Dr. Fraiser, for I do not wish to upset her, but neither do I want to stand by and watch Samantha die when it might be possible to stop it happening."

Daniel nodded. Janet came out from behind the curtain. Daniel went to her. "Janet, do we know what's wrong?"

Janet shook her head. "I don't know, Daniel. Her side is extremely inflamed, and it shouldn't be. It's overwhelming her immune system as if it isn't there. I'll know if our antibiotics work on it shortly. I've got her fever down some, but you were right, Daniel; it is way too high."

"Martouf found it. He was coming to look for you, just as I happened to be coming in to sit with her, so I came while he stayed with Sam."

Martouf took a deep breath, "Dr. Fraiser, if I might make a suggestion. I believe it might be a good idea to contact Jacob and have him bring a healing device to see if they can do anything for her. They are usually not as efficacious on disease as they are on wounds and broken bones, but they can help upon occasion."

Janet nodded her head. "Let's see what the initial lab results are. This should be the preliminary one now."

Janet paled as she scanned it. "You'd better put a call out for Jacob immediately." She spoke in a monotone, obviously stunned by what she had read. "It seems that whatever this is, it's feeding off our antibiotics. So all of the antibiotic meds we used during surgery were feeding it." Her voice was no more than a hoarse whisper as the full implications hit her.

"I'm going to clean out every bit of antibiotic we have on her and get sterile saline solution running with no antibiotic in it. You two go get Jacob here ASAP. No, wait, you're supposed to be in bed recovering from a concussion."

Martouf smiled at her, "I will recover later, I promise, but right now there are more important things to be accomplished." She heard the last as he rounded the corner into the hall. Short of running him down or calling some SF's, there was not much she could do about her escaping patient.

While his concussion was fairly severe, he did not appear to be suffering from most of the symptoms he could have been. It appeared that headache was the major one, and so far, he was managing to function. Obviously. He would return and when he did, she would corral him.

By mutual agreement, Daniel headed toward the General's office; Martouf left to get into some BDU's, since it would not take both of them to contact Jacob. His mind was whirling with thoughts, but none of them seemed to stay long enough for him to come to any conclusions about anything. The only thought that stuck with any consistency was that Samantha could not be allowed to die. He caught up with Daniel as he was leaving the General's office.

"He contacted the Tok'Ra. Jacob is there, and they will send him ASAP. Garshaw assures us that if we need another healer all we have to do is let them know, or take Sam to them there."

Martouf nodded. "Good. I am glad she offered. That is not something I would have expected from them a day or so ago. Per'sus and Malek are making an impression and some headway it seems."

"Well, something is anyway because this is the most helpful I can ever remember them being this quickly. I mean, they've been helpful before, just not without a lot of, er, encouragement."

* * *

Jacob walked swiftly down the ramp. The only time the SGC called on them and him, in particular, was if something serious was going on. George Hammond wouldn't appear worried to a casual onlooker, but Jacob could tell that he was upset. Very upset. 

Jacob frowned even more if that was possible. The fact that it concerned his daughter had him more than a little shook and a lot worried. George's face along with the information that they wanted him to be sure he had his healing device wasn't helping to calm him down. That was Selmak's job, and he was having a hard time, but was doing his best."

"What's up, George?"

"Let's head to the infirmary, and we'll talk on the way," the General responded, before turning to walk swiftly toward the medical bays. "SG1 had a mission this morning, as you are aware. Routine. Nothing out of the ordinary. Go in, look around, take some soil samples, come back. What we call a walk-away."

"Only it didn't remain one. It seems there was some kind of psychic predator on the world. It feeds on men. Hypnotizes them and then attacks and kills them. There was a _hall of protection_ put up by the Asgard. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite close enough to the gate. They had to make a run for it, and since Sam was the only female she took the rear, assuming they weren't after her."

"For the most part, they weren't, but they still tried to get her out of the way to get to the men. Anyway, in the scuffle, Sam received some slashes on her side. Come to find out the bacteria that's in their claws feeds on our antibiotics. She hasn't regained consciousness, and she's running an extremely high fever. Martouf suggested we call you, and Janet agreed. Sam is becoming rapidly worse."

"It sounds like it's pretty serious from what you are telling me, George."

"I won't lie to you, Jacob. That's what Dr. Fraiser is saying and, unless I'm very much mistaken, what Martouf is thinking. And of course, Jack and Martouf are both blaming themselves."

"Why?"

"The men came under their psychic abilities at one point, so Sam was in command. She made them all go first. She ordered Jack and Martouf through the wormhole and following orders,—they went. Sam—Sam didn't make it, Jacob."

"The only reason she's here at all is because she dropped a grenade into the creatures that were attacking, and when it exploded, it threw her and a bunch of body parts from them through the wormhole. Onto Martouf. He is supposed to be in the infirmary, too, by the way. Concussion. Of course, Janet couldn't keep him down once Sam got sicker. He's the one that realized she was getting worse."

"SG7 came in shot all to hell with arrows and Janet's entire staff was called in to work on them. Needless to say, now she is blaming herself for not leaving a nurse with Sam, although at the time they needed every available staff member. Furthermore, from what I understand, Jack had checked her right before he left and she was fine. It couldn't have been more than a half hour at the most, probably less."

"Martouf is blaming himself because he left her behind on the planet as well as for not knowing she was getting worse. He feels that, since he was in the room with her, he should somehow have known she was getting worse. How he was supposed to know that, I don't know, but he feels he should have checked on her sooner than he did. Dr. Fraiser is no more to blame than Martouf and Jack are. Tell them that though."

"There was nothing to indicate this would happen. It came on fast and hard. In fact, Janet thinks it's possible that when it started, it spiked, and that is why it is so high now. She doesn't think it was a gradual thing, so Martouf would have had to be sitting beside her, touching her, to know."

"He was supposed to be confined to his bed except for his trips to the restroom." General Hammond sighed. "None of them are to blame for any of it. Hell, Martouf kept Sam from having worse injuries than she already had by catching her and keeping her from hitting the cement floor."

Even as concerned as he was about his daughter, Jacob's lips twitched when he heard about Martouf. "Concussion, huh?" He shook his head. "He should stay away from that ramp."

General Hammond looked at him oddly. "Evidently, in his concussed state, he came to that same conclusion because he told, we assume Sam, quite sternly as he was coming around, that there would be no more incidents on or around the ramp. He, ah, forbids it, will hear no more about it, and that is his final word on the matter. There will be no more incidents or discussions of it."

Jacobs slightly tipped lips turned into a smile. "Yup, that sounds like Martouf. Not that he'd ever follow through. He's much too kind. But he can sure lay the law down verbally."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I suspected. I imagine it is Lantash that can enforce the laws that are laid down."

"Actually, it depends on who they have been laid down to. If it was Sam, he'd be easier to get around than Martouf would be."

He watched the General's shocked face. "He cares a great deal for her, George. He is concerned about what the zatarc incident did to her mentally and emotionally, another reason he wanted Martouf here. I believe that he understands, possibly better than any of us, what she probably went through before finding out that they were both alive and were thankful that she had done as they asked."

George nodded, as he gave that some thought, and they turned into the medical bay area. They had arrived at their destination.

Martouf turned toward the door as he heard them enter, and his face lit up when he saw it was Jacob. "I am so glad that you have come, Jacob. I am very concerned about Samantha. Do you have your healing device?"

"Yes, I almost always carry it, and they made sure before I left the base that I had it, too." He looked at Janet Fraiser. "I'd like to see her injuries, Janet."

She nodded and uncovered the large area where the jagged slashes were. They were extremely swollen and hot to the touch. The angry red of the flesh was turning purple. It did not look good. "No matter how well I cleaned them, they still became this way."

"I took the stitches out. If she regained consciousness, they would have been very painful, and they were going to tear the skin, too. Her temperature is extremely high. It's almost a hundred and five and as fast as it rose, we're lucky she hasn't had convulsions."

A nurse brought Janet what she needed to clean the wound again, not that it was doing any good.

Jacob nodded. Putting the healing device on his hand, he moved it over the area. It glowed brightly for quite some time, but the swelling was barely reduced. Jacob opened his eyes. "This is going to take a while, Janet. It's full of some kind of bacteria; I have no ideal what kind."

"Selmak says he's either seen or heard of something similar to this, but he can't place it exactly. What he can remember gives him a bad feeling. He wants to call in Arwanna and Gava, if they will spare both. I'm not sure why he wants both of them, but he does. He also says that we need to keep doing this, but we need to go talk to Per'sus."

Janet nodded. "What can we do for her, Jacob?"

"Keep trying to get that fever down. It's way too high. Put Martouf on one side and Daniel on the other. Daniel's seen it done enough he knows how to do it. He can show Martouf. I can tell you have a full house and that your nurses are busy. These two guys can help."

"Jacob, I can't ask non-medical personnel to try to bring down a fever."

"You aren't. I am. Go check on your other patients, Janet. Daniel and Martouf are here. They will take care of her. Go. We may need you later if that area needs cleaned out again."

Finally, realizing that Jacob meant what he said, and getting General Hammond's nod of assent, she conceded, "All right, but I'll be back soon."

"Thanks."

As Janet left, Martouf turned to Jacob. "Can Samantha's wound be put into water, Jacob?"

He frowned. "I don't know why not. It's not going to hurt it one way or another at this point. They tell you not to get stitches wet, but this doesn't have stitches now. Why?"

"Would it not work better to immerse Samantha in water than to try to cool her by using damp cloths on her? I am assuming that is what you were going to suggest?"

"Yes, it was."

Daniel appeared lost in thought, but raised his head saying, "I'll be right back."

Jacob watched him leave. "Daniel will think of something. I'm putting a call in for Arwanna and Gava."

"Stay here and keep an eye on our girl," Jacob said, as he left to put the call out for the healers.

* * *

Daniel came back with Janet in tow. She unhooked the bag of fluid and the other little wires, tubes and paraphernalia from Samantha. "All right, I'm going to let you two do this, but you be extremely careful, and you watch that you don't let her start to chill. Tepid water, Daniel. That is water that is neither hot nor cold. It is right in between. You don't want cold water and you don't want warm water. All right?" 

Daniel went out into the corridor, brought in a gurney, and he and Martouf lifted Samantha and her IV fluids onto it. The stand would have to come, too, but that was easy enough. Janet found several soft bath blankets and a clean gown and then added some scrub bottoms. She looked at Martouf and handed them to him. He swallowed hard, but nodded, knowing he had no choice if he wished to help Samantha.

Daniel led the way down the hall. When he came to the largest of the V.I.P. rooms, he swiped a card and opened the door. Martouf let out a sigh of relief when two nurses caught up with them and came in right behind them.

One of the nurses undressed Sam and covered her in a bath blanket, while the other one filled the tub with tepid water. Once it was filled, they repeated the instructions again, and told them that if they felt uncomfortable after they got her temperature down to call Janet's office and someone would come down and redress her. They could leave the blanket over her in the tub if it would make them feel more comfortable too.

They both relaxed. Martouf and Daniel picked Sam up, took her into the rather large and comfortable bathroom, and gently lowered her into the tepid water. Luckily, this bathroom had been made for style as well as convenience, and the tub happened to be placed in a way that allowed them to get on either side of her.

Getting a cloth wet, Daniel began to cool her face and Martouf lowered her head until only her face was above the water. Neither spoke.

* * *

Jacob and Selmak stepped out on the world of Giaver. Per'sus was expecting them, so the guards did not even come out of hiding to greet them as they headed for the rings. Within minutes, they were within in his chamber. 

"What has happened, Jacob? Selmak did not tell me much in the communication only that he wished to speak to me."

"I'm going to let him speak to you about the incident, Per'sus. I can tell you that it concerns my daughter, Samantha, and that she is, we think, critically, possibly terminally ill."

Per'sus looked surprised, but said nothing, waiting as Jacob turned control over to Selmak. Selmak's deeper tones began at once to explain the situation, "SG1 was on an exploratory mission this morning. Although they did not realize it when they first arrived, it was not long before they discovered that it was inhabited by what we would call a physic predator. Its physic abilities work only on males, and at one point, the men on the team came under their influence." He watched Per'sus and saw the recognition he had hoped for. He had remembered correctly.

"Major Carter took command from Colonel O'Neill and devised a plan to get them back to the Chaappa'ai with her bringing up the rear. All of the men made it. Because she was protecting them, she was taken down as they tried to get past her to the men."

"She made it to the steps leading up to the Chaappa'ai and ordered Martouf and O'Neill through. They assumed she was right behind them. They were not aware that she was critically injured and would in all likelihood not make it. We believe that she did get very close to the top of the steps leading to the Chaappa'ai."

"We also have reason to believe that she let a grenade roll into the group of animals that were almost upon her. When it blew up, it blew her, along with various animal body parts, through the wormhole," here even Selmak's lips twitched, "and onto Martouf giving him a concussion."

"She has very deep slashes across one side and what could also be a bite mark in the same area. Jacob and I have worked on her with the healing device and have possibly seen some improvement, but if so, it is very little. She has never regained consciousness, though she has no head wound."

"I have asked for Arwanna and Gava to be sent to us, but that is not the reason I am here. I am here because the entire time I stood over her and used the healing device, something in the back of my mind kept telling me that you would know more about this, although I did not know why."

Per'sus smiled sadly and nodded. "Do you remember Kiowa? It has been many centuries ago. She was host to my Baresh. Both have been gone for," he sighed, "at least seven hundred years. But that is neither here nor there. I do not think you and I were on the same base at the time but no doubt you heard rumors."

"Kiowa was attacked by a physic predator while trying to defend the men of her family. She was the only one hurt, and they managed to get her out with them. She was dying."

"There was no medicine that worked against whatever poison or disease they infected her with. We tried our healing device, and it would help, but our healers would become exhausted, and, while they rested, the infection would take hold again. In the end, Baresh needed a host, and Kiowa's family agreed."

"Kiowa was not happy at first. But soon she and Baresh came to an understanding. Over the next two hundred years, they became very loving partners. I still miss both of them. They died together."

"Selmak, our healers are better now than they were that long ago, and our medicines are as well. Samantha has been a host, so she has an advantage. Do not give up without at least trying. If there is no choice, then the Keeper is to be summoned for you, if that is Jacob's choice."

"Once she is healed, if she does not wish to remain a host, we can remove the symbiote. I know it is not something we usually do, but they have risked their team's lives for our people many times. I have read the reports. It will not hurt us to risk one."

Selmak stood. "Very well. Jacob and I thank you, Per'sus. I will keep you informed. I am afraid I must return as quickly as I can, for I believe that time is not our friend in this. Oh, and Jacob says that if he decides to blend his daughter, she will remain Tok'Ra. It will not be a temporary thing."

Per'sus smiled, "The option and offer stand, however, just in case. Much as I honor Jacob's words, the final decision is, after all, Samantha's to make. No one else can make that decision for her."

Selmak bowed his head, "Thank you, Per'sus. I will keep that in mind and, if needed, I will try to see that the option is used. I do not believe it will be though. I believe that if Samantha is blended she will accept and come to enjoy it. I cannot, however, believe she will leave the SGC. That is something that the council will no doubt be unhappy with us over, for I will not force her."

"You are quite correct, Selmak, she will most certainly not be forced. She has my support, should a blending take place, and she chooses to stay with the Tau'ri. That, I believe, is all that should be necessary."

"I must thank you, once again."

Per'sus nodded, smiled slightly, and bowed his head as Selmak and Jacob left the chamber.

* * *

Daniel and Martouf watched the woman in the water, both wanting her to awaken and yet dreading it, because there was no doubt she would be in pain when she did. 

Lantash would never forgive him, if he allowed something to happen to Samantha that he could have avoided. Martouf ran the entire scene through his mind again. He replayed it over and over.

Daniel's voice broke into his mental movie. "You couldn't have done it, you know. Instead of Sam being here and injured, you would all three have been dead. You would not have gotten her, you would all have fallen under them. That half a minute that she was in their way kept them from getting to you and Jack. If you had gone to help her, they would have ripped you all apart."

Martouf looked up into Daniel's eyes. He truly believed what he was saying.

He ran the scene through his mind again. He and O'Neill were on the top step. She was at the bottom. The creatures were close behind her and getting ever closer. She told them to go; that she was right behind them. As they turned, she was almost halfway up the steps and still running. The creatures were still behind her, but by very little, they were almost on her. His last glance back showed her two steps down and still heading upwards, the animals still following, but not yet close enough to reach her. It appeared that she would be able to enter the Chaappa'ai before they reached her.

She had to have made the platform at the top of the steps. Then, perhaps knowing she was blacking out, she pulled the grenade, and then allowed it to roll toward them. It exploded and instead of killing her, as she assumed that it would, at least one of the creatures must have knocked another one down on top of it, and it was still moving forward, as was she.

Everything was perfect when it happened. Her angle and momentum, the creature's angle and momentum, the placement of the grenade. All of it. The odds of doing that exact same thing again were probably astronomically unlikely. Samantha could probably have told them the odds of it happening as it did.

Moreover, replaying the scene in his mind without coloring it with any other emotions, Daniel and the General were correct. He and O'Neill could have done nothing, but get all three of them killed.

Had they returned to help her, the creatures would have caught all three of them before they reached the top of the steps. Their pause as they stopped by her would have given the animals the extra time they needed.

The only way it might have worked would be if they had stood partway in the portal, reached for her, and literally drug her in with them. Several of the creatures would have come with them; there was no doubt of that. It was probable that she had the grenade in her hand already. It could have been very bad.

"No, I am beginning to believe that, Daniel. I have run the scene through my mind many times, and no matter how I rework it more people end up hurt or killed. As the commander, she made the correct decision. However, while I understand it, and even agree with her decision and order, that does not mean that I must like it."

Daniel nodded his understanding and his eyes showed his sympathy. He knew that if it had been him and Jack, he would have felt exactly the same. Still, Sam had been right to do what she did. That much he knew and understood, "Sam's a damn fine soldier, Martouf. She knew what she had to do, and she did it. I'm just glad that she decided to blow a few of them up, and it sent her home when she did it. Now, if we can just get this fever down, maybe we can begin to turn this around."

"How does she feel to you, Daniel? I cannot tell now that she is wet like this. I believe she is still very hot, but perhaps not as bad?"

Daniel picked up an instrument he'd brought with him into the bathroom and after turning it on and raising her head, he placed it in her ear. He pulled it out and looked at Martouf. "It is coming down. It's almost a full degree lower. Whether that is from the meds Janet gave her, the healing device, or the tepid bath, who knows? It's probably a combination of all three."

Daniel frowned as he looked at her. "I'll tell you what, Martouf. You pick her up and I'm going to arrange this blanket differently. There, that uncovers her legs and arms. I'm not sure we shouldn't have all of her uncovered. The heat needs to go somewhere and if she is covered it can't move away as quickly."

"At least when we pick her up like this her back is bare and the heat can go out that way. Let's just let the water evaporate from her skin. The evaporation helps, too, that is why just sponging someone down will work. It just may not work as quickly." Daniel watched as the water was quickly heated away by her skin, before nodding to Martouf. "All right, let's put her back in."

"I believe her skin feels cooler, Daniel. I know your sensor says it is, but there is enough difference to feel it on her skin. I do not remember ever feeling anyone's skin that was as hot as hers was."

Daniel felt her forehead and nodded. Yes, I agree. We should have asked Janet how long to do this. Should we keep it up until it goes way down or just until it starts down? Should we let her know, or wait until she tells us to come back?" He answered his own question before Martouf could give an opinion, "I'd better call her and find out. I'll take her temp one more time."

"It's down another quarter of a degree. Something is helping. I'll go call now."

"Yes, because the healers will be here soon, as well, and we will want her back in the infirmary for that."

"That's true. I hadn't thought of that, but with our antibiotics feeding whatever this is, we can't do much for it. Of course, they've probably exhausted that source of food by now, and I'm not sure if that is good or bad. The antibiotics may be why she didn't get the fever at first. It could be that now that they don't have that to feed on they are attacking Sam."

Daniel turned back to the phone to talk to Janet, and Martouf watched Samantha. Even so ill she was lovely. His brow furrowed as he considered Daniel's words. Could that be what was happening? If so, it would only become worse with time. Her immune system could not fight whatever this was that much was evident.

He looked up as Daniel returned. "Janet said the healers should be here quite soon, so to bring her back. The nurses should be here any minute." Martouf nodded. It would be better that way. The last thing he needed was to see Samantha naked and have that haunting his dreams. He opened the drain so that the water would leave the tub.

Within minutes, the nurses arrived, the switch was made, dry clothing was arranged on her, and she was transferred to the gurney once again. They wheeled her into the room just after Arwanna and Gava arrived at the SGC. They were holding a low-voiced conversation with Selmak.

Selmak looked grim. Martouf did not like it when Selmak looked like he did at the moment. It invariably meant that something unpleasant would be disclosed sooner or later.

Before anyone could think about moving Samantha to the bed Martouf picked her up and laid her down as if he had been doing it forever. The gentleness and proprietary air with which he handled her did not go unnoticed. He could not have announced his interest and intent any more clearly, if he had taken out an ad in the paper or made an announcement in the commissary.

Watching him, Jacob was aware that he was completely oblivious to what his actions appeared to say. This could be a rougher road for the two of them than he'd expected. It looked like it was going to take a while for them to realize what they felt for one another. _"It will make life interesting, Jacob," _Selmak stated softly.

"_Let's hope that interesting is all it becomes. I don't want to end up having my shoulder used as a handkerchief," _Jacob responded gruffly.

"_I do not believe that will happen. They will both be unaware of their feelings for a time, but that is all that it will be. At least, that is my belief. I can only hope my sentiments are not being colored by wishful thinking." _

"_I'll definitely agree to that."_

Martouf did not step away until the healers stepped up to the bedside, and then only far enough away that he was not in danger of being labeled a nuisance. Janet sent him back to bed after he stood watching for the first two hours, but he had refused the pain meds, declaring that his head was fine.

As soon as Janet left the room, he was up. For the second two hours, as Sam's fever continued to hold steady or climb slightly he used cool cloths on her forehead. When she came back and saw him on his feet once again and tending to Sam, Janet sighed, but did not try to make him leave her this time anymore than she made the rest of SG1 remove from the room. As long as they stayed out of the way, they weren't causing any problems and the curtain was easily drawn when they needed privacy. It was better to have them here in a designated area than out blocking the hall.

However, after watching him fight his headache for the next half hour, Janet gave him a choice. Two painkillers that would make him drowsy enough for a very short nap, or one injection that would send him to sleep for several hours.

He tried to argue, but finally gave in and chose the oral meds over the injection after Daniel warned him that she was serious, and she would win. She also made him lie down on the bed next to Sam's. He slept for almost an hour and a half before waking up completely surprised that he had fallen asleep at all, and thankful that he had chosen the tablets instead of the injection.

The remainder of SG1 stood or paced near his bed or back and forth across his side of the room. Occasionally, one of them would go out into the hall where there was more room to walk off the excess anxiety. Jacob took a turn with the healing device. After six hours, both healers and Jacob were tired and their faces were grim. Sam had not come anywhere close to consciousness, as far as they could tell, but they all realized that considering the pain she would be in, that might be a blessing in disguise.

After another hour, both Arwanna and Gava were bordering on exhaustion and in need of a respite. Arwanna allowed her healing device to stop and her arms to fall as she turned to Jacob. Martouf arose, and went to stand beside him. "It is under control, and we have perhaps made a little headway, Jacob, but that is all. In seven hours, that is all we have managed to accomplish."

She held up her hand before Jacob, or anyone else, could say anything. "Nevertheless, I am not giving up hope of helping her. Samantha was once a host, and she still carries the markers and naquadah in her blood from Jolinar's death within her."

"Since Jolinar did leave these changes behind, it does make it likely that she will respond to some of our healing substances, and therefore, I am suggesting that there are other things we can try. _Drisk'nae_, as well as a few others. However, to do so, we should have her in the medical facilities at the base, where we have the correct equipment to act, if something goes wrong."

Jack O'Neill, standing near Martouf, asked the question the others were afraid to voice. "And if we don't do that? If we don't take her there? What happens then?"

"We will continue to try, of course, but I do not believe it will help very much." She turned to Janet, "Have your people come up with any way to combat it yet, Dr. Fraiser?"

Janet shook her head slowly. "No, everything we've tried has either had no effect at all, or has made it worse. The one thing they react to is the Naquadah that is in her blood. When they come into contact with it, they sicken and die shortly thereafter. She just doesn't have enough of it in her blood to override all of them. If I knew how to infuse her with that, we could probably stop it in its tracks."

Arwanna smiled slightly, shaking her head, "It is more complicated than the Naquadah, Dr. Fraiser. If you could figure out the exact compound that she has in her blood, you would have synthesized something resembling a symbiote. The Naquadah alone is not what is helping to contain the infection, although it may appear to be. It is the combination of other elements with the Naquadah that are having the affect"

Janet nodded. "I realize that. I knew there were other variables and elements, but the Naquadah appeared to be the major contributor."

Arwanna nodded her head. "No doubt it makes up the largest percentage. At the moment, I believe it is the fact that she was once host to a Tok'Ra and has that in her blood that is helping us to contain it. Even with that, as I said, we are only containing it at this point in time, and for now, that is the best we can hope to do."

"So, worse case scenario, you're saying she dies, is that what you're all saying?" Jack asked abruptly.

The healers looked at Jacob, as did Janet. "Death is an option, yes, Jack. We allow her to die."

Jack looked back at Jacob, a stunned look on his face. Surely he hadn't meant that. He wouldn't just let her die, would he? His daughter hadn't let him die. Wouldn't he do the same for her? His mind skittered away from what Jacob would have to agree to in order to save her in that way.

Standing just inside the door listening to the conversation, General Hammond left quietly before Jacob made his decision and proceeded to the control room. He contacted the Tok'Ra and informed them that they would be bringing Major Carter through almost immediately. He knew Jacob. He would not allow his daughter to die without trying all avenues, anymore than his daughter had allowed him to die. They would be going through the gate, soon.

Back in the infirmary, Jacob made his decision. "We'll take her to the base." Janet nodded and quickly took the IV out of her arm. She had gathered everything she and the healers had considered that she might need to take with her earlier, in case they ended up going to the Tok'Ra base. Now all she did was pick everything up, and she was ready to accompany them.

Without being asked, Martouf stepped forward and picked Sam up to move her onto the gurney for transport to the gate room. Once there and with a stable wormhole established, he picked her up and walked up the ramp neither knowing nor caring who was following him. His main thought was to get Samantha to the base medical facilities as quickly as possible. His other thought was that surely Jacob would not allow his daughter to die knowing that a symbiote could cure her.

But then, if her wishes were that she did not want to become a host, there was nothing he, or anyone else, could do about it. If she did not regain consciousness and agree, she would die.

Unless, that is, Jacob made another decision, one that Martouf, in all conscience, could not make. The last information he had on her position was that she did not wish to be a host. He felt as if his heart was being squeezed, and he could not breathe.

He held her close and decided that he would not think of that now. It could wait. For now, he needed to arrive on the Tok'Ra base and seek whatever help there might be. He would concentrate on that.

TBC


	7. Doubts and Decisions 6 APNT

_**Mer Prinekh**_ – _My lifemate. A term of endearment, rather than a mere naming of the association._

_**"Italics"** – Symbiote-Host communication_

_**Author's Note:**_ For those interested in following up on Martouf's thoughts concerning his family, that story is archived here, and it is listed on my bio page. It is called _Take With You my Love: the blending of Lantash and Martouf._ It fills in the background on what happened to Martouf and his family.

* * *

**_A Path Not Taken_**

**_Chapter Six_**

_**Doubts and Decisions**_

* * *

Martouf stepped out of the event horizon, and was not surprised to see Aldwin begin striding forward only to stop once he recognized him, and the people coming through behind him. He had known it was probable they would be coming. He stepped aside, and then retreated to his previous position. It was obvious that this group was in a hurry. 

O'Neill caught up with Martouf and walked on one side of him as Jacob did on the other side. They stopped at the rings. Martouf had not realized or remembered how heavy a person could be when you did not have the extra strength of the symbiote. It did not matter; he would carry her to the medical bay. It was not far once the rings deposited them into the tunnels.

Striding swiftly down the tunnels, he looked neither left nor right. He was concentrating on nothing but arriving with Samantha as quickly as possible, so that they could begin treating her. Her body temperature was again rising, and the side that had been slashed and, they were fairly sure now, bitten, was against him. He could feel the heat pouring out of it.

Finally reaching the medical area, he looked to Arwanna. She motioned him to a platform that was covered in a pad of some kind that gave softness to the crystal structure. A new healer immediately activated her healing device, but after only a moment of using it, the look on her face was grim as she pushed a great deal of energy into it. Her glance at Arwanna showed her worry.

Janet had followed and was in a low conversation with Gava. Opening a large case, Janet withdrew several vials of fluids, injected them into Samantha, restarted her IV, and then stepped back out of the way. Some of the other healers came over to the group that had accompanied Sam and suggested they find places to sit and relax. It would be a while.

"Martouf, you will come here, please, and lie on this platform." Gava gave him no choice, but to acquiesce to her command. Once he was lying down, she slipped her healing device on her hand and began running it over his head. Thirty minutes later, she allowed him up. "You had no business being up and moving around. You had a concussion as your healer told you. You must stay away from the end of that ramp. Now, you may go and join your teammates."

Martouf meekly agreed and went to stand by Jacob. Healers, he decided, were the same the worlds over; somehow, you found yourself doing as they told you to do. Most of the time, anyway. "What have they tried so far, Jacob?"

"Just the healing devices so far. They tried dual healers concentrating on the largest concentration of the bacteria. So far, it's not doing much good. There were some minor areas, small scratches and possible teeth marks that they were able to heal but the ones on her side are so full of the bacteria they just don't seem to be able to get ahead of them."

Martouf nodded, but his stomach knotted. What if Jacob did not agree to allow them to use a symbiote? What if he did agree, but it was not what Samantha wanted? Could they let her go? Allow her to die? There was no point in worrying about that now, but in the end he knew that he might have to. And he was afraid he knew what he and Lantash would have to say. It was not a pleasant thought.

"I am going to go see Lantash, in case someone else has told him what has occurred. I would rather he hear it from me, since he will hear it eventually. I wish to be the one to tell him, although it will not be easy."

Jacob looked over at him. "Good idea, Martouf. He'll be frantic if someone only told him part of what's happened. Go on, if there is any change, or if any decisions need to be made, I won't do it without input from you and Lantash."

Martouf nodded and left to go into a room a few doorways down. Lantash would be in the lab where Anise and Arwanna could keep an eye on him. He frowned as he heard a voice in the room. He slowed his steps and made them stealthier.

"Well, Lantash, we have had some excitement today. Would you not like to know what it is? Hmm? I might even tell you. Or maybe I will just tell you part of it. So, let us see. It is about the love of your life. Only it is her life that is in the balance. I find it extremely amusing that that whey-faced disgusting Tau'ri is going to—"

"Get out. Get out of this room, Thoran, and do not ever come in here again. Not today, tomorrow, or any other day as long as Lantash is in here. Now. Get out."

"Just who do you think you are, Martouf? You are nothing but a human now. I can break you in half. I can break your scrawny little human neck without half trying, and if you ever order me around again, I will do so. Then again, perhaps I will simply rip his head off," Thoran sneered at Martouf as he nodded his head towards Lantash.

Thoran's eyes narrowed as he continued, "Perhaps I will simply take care of both of you at once. It would be poetic justice, after all the hours they wasted on saving you, to come in and find that someone had murdered you. Moreover, there would be no clue as to who might have been the one to do it."

Then he gave Martouf a malicious look, before telling him, "However, the Tau'ri are here, and everyone knows that O'Neill hates you and Lantash. You have been foisted upon SG-1, and O'Neill is no doubt furious. What a perfect opportunity. So perfect," Thoran murmured slowly, almost to himself, and obviously giving the idea extra thought, "that perhaps I should take it."

"Or perhaps you should not," Malek said quietly, as he stepped around the corner. "Threatening to murder someone is a grave offense, Thoran. Threatening to murder a symbiote and its host is doubly grave. I suggest you leave this room, and stay away from it. As of now, you are not to come near here."

"You have no authority on this base, Malek. You are here to do reports, no more, so do not even attempt to tell me what to do."

"Be careful, Thoran. Be very careful. Martouf might not be a match for you at this point in time, but I am, and I will not play nice. I said get out and, if you do not do so, I will throw you out myself. Stay away from Lantash. I am warning you."

Brushing past the other two men Thoran turned back, saying, "You should take your warning to heart yourself, Malek, you, Lantash, and Martouf. All of you." With that, he turned and strode away.

"Malek, I think he will harm Lantash, and it would not surprise me to find out that he is doing something to delay, or—or stop—his recovery."

"I agree. I will bring in some of my own people to guard him at all times, Martouf. Were you going in to tell him about Major Carter?"

"Yes, I am here to do so. Thoran was in here hinting to him about it, and no doubt, he now has him completely upset. I should go at once."

"Go ahead, I have a couple of things to attend to, and then I will return."

"Thank you, Malek. It is much appreciated."

Malek waved off his thanks as he walked away.

Martouf turned to face his symbiote and try to explain what had happened without alarming him. Considering that he was upset himself, it would be quite difficult to keep his Soulmate from becoming upset as well. But he had to try. He walked slowly into the room and up to Lantash's tank.

"I have missed you, and I have only been gone for one day, _mer Prinekh._ You would think that I could manage to stay away longer than that, would you not?" Martouf sighed as he took in the tension of Lantash's body. He really did not want to give him this news.

"Yes, you are correct, I have some news to impart, and it concerns the things that scum Thoran was hinting about. I cannot make it any easier, so I will tell you bluntly, but you must stay calm and not become upset." He paused, waiting for Lantash's agreement.

When it came, he simply stated, "Lantash, Samantha was injured this morning during a mission. She is in very critical condition. We were attacked by some creatures that prey on the males of a species by mesmerizing them. We, that is, those of us that are male, came under their control for a time; therefore, she was in command and was protecting us, as we attempted to escape back to the SGC."

"The short version of the story is that she was—she was hurt very badly, and—we did not realize that she could not make it to the Chaappa'ai, or that she was not planning on coming through it with us. She was too badly hurt to make it, but she placed a grenade in the mass of creatures, and somehow, it blew her through the event horizon. She was mauled badly, but that is not the problem; it is the bacteria they injected into her system that is the problem."

"Neither their healers, nor ours, can kill them. Our healers can control the infection, at best. They are going to try some other things, but I do not think they are going to be successful. In the end, Jacob will have to make a decision. I believe we all know what the question will be. What we do not know is what his answer will be. He told me that he would make no decision without our input, Lantash. So, we must decide what we would wish to be done as well. It is a very difficult question, is it not?"

After his recital of facts, given stoically as he stared at the nearest wall, he looked at Lantash and was surprised to see him lying still in his tank, completely unmoving. Martouf reached in and he came up to touch his fingers briefly, but then sank to the bottom of it to lie curled there.

Martouf was not sure how to interpret this, as he had never seen this type of behavior exhibited, unless the symbiote was completely and thoroughly furious about something, or was pouting, but he knew that neither of those emotions were the case now.

Hearing footsteps, he looked up, startled to see Malek re-enter the room. "My guards will be here shortly. I've also notified Per'sus of Thoran's threats against both you and Lantash. He is not happy about him, and he has been watching him for quite some time. This will simply bring him under more scrutiny."

Martouf nodded. "Thank you. I will feel better knowing that Lantash is guarded. I feel that he is not safe here, but I know that he needs Anise to care for him. Now I feel that I have set him back again. I have never seen him act this way before."

Malek looked at the tank and the symbiote curled tightly on the bottom. "He is thinking deeply, Martouf, that is all. He is arguing with himself and weighing things out. You must have asked him something very important to get this type of reaction out of him."

"Jacob said he would make no decision about Samantha without our input first, and I told him that. He knows, as well as I do, what the only other alternatives will be if nothing else works. She will die, or she will be given a symbiote. There is no other way."

"I do not know how we truly feel about it, Malek. We know that at first Samantha would not even consider it after being taken as she was by Jolinar. Her experience was a bad one, and we could not blame her. Then she brought her father to us. Even though she herself could not become a host, she felt that for others it might work very well. Her mind allowed her to see beyond her own experience."

Martouf sighed deeply, before continuing, "It has been a long time. Have her feelings changed? We do not know. How can we give an opinion on something we have no knowledge on? We do not want her to die, but neither would we wish her to be miserable alive. That is not living; it is nothing but existing."

"Perhaps that is what you should tell Jacob then, Martouf. You want what would be best for Major Carter. If he feels that she would be unhappy with a symbiote, then she should be allowed to die."

"However, if you wish my opinion, Martouf, I know of no loving father, who would choose to allow their child to die, not if they could save them. I cannot see Jacob making that decision, unless she has told him quite plainly that she never wants to be a host. That would be the only way, and if she had told him that, I do not believe that you would be here now."

Martouf nodded. "You are probably correct. Whether or not I can be that logical when the time comes to actually give my opinion, I do not know. I may still decide no based on what we knew previously, but relate it to Jacob with the codicil that if he, or anyone else, has later information that negates our reasoning, then our no is invalid."

"Lantash has heard our discussion, and I believe he is ready to discuss this with you."

Martouf turned back to Lantash. "Did you listen to our discussion, Lantash? Yes. All right. Do you wish to answer Jacob with a no, not to give her a symbiote? Yes. All right. With a restriction that if he knows something that we do not, he will consider our no invalid? Yes. So you agree with my thoughts then? Yes. Good, then I can now answer Jacob when he asks me."

Martouf gave him a small smile and stroked him gently, "I will let you know as soon as we know anything, Lantash, I promise you, and Thoran will not be in here again. Malek is sending some of his people over to see to it."

Malek walked up to the tank and asked him, "Is Thoran in here often, Lantash?"

"That is a yes."

"Hmm. Does he ever put anything into the water?"

"That, also, is a yes, Malek. A very emphatic one." Martouf caught his breath as the ramifications of that hit him squarely in the heart and mind.

Malek both looked and sounded grim. "I will have this looked into immediately. I will do my best to see to it that he is not allowed around you any more. Does anyone else, other than Anise, ever put anything in the water?"

Lantash's answer was again quite vehement. "That is a definite no, Malek," Martouf said quietly.

"I believe that is a question that Anise needs to be asking you fairly often. I will see to it that she now knows to do so. Devlin and I will be in to talk to you later, Lantash. Here are my men now. You may trust them, I assure you. We will take care to safeguard you better, now that we are aware, I promise you."

He and Martouf both reached in to caress him before they left the room together. Both were concerned about the substance that Thoran had been putting in Lantash's tank.

"You will relay the information to Anise in case I do not have a chance to?" Martouf asked.

"Yes, I will and, in fact, I will do it immediately. We cannot be too careful, now that we know Lantash has an enemy such as Thoran. I believe he would balk at very little. I will also see to it that Per'sus is kept apprised of any new developments as well." Malek's voice was firm.

"Thank you, Malek. Lantash and I are in your debt. I feel much better knowing that you are here and watching over him. As for the substance that is being put into his water, I do not know why I never asked before, but I hope you will have Anise do a complete search, no matter how obscure and even ridiculous the idea of a certain element might be."

Malek shook his head. "There was no reason for you to wonder before, Martouf. One does not suspect one's family of attempted murder. Rest assured that I _will _see to it that Anise takes every precaution, now that we are aware of this particular threat. Furthermore, if my time here ends before we find out what is going on, I will see to it that Anise moves to my base with Lantash, if we still feel it is needed at that time. I promise you, Martouf, he will not be left unattended or unguarded, for so much as a moment, from now on."

"You have my thanks for protecting him, Malek. As for the other, I suppose it is true, and murder is not something one suspects one's family of committing. Except that we knew he was not getting well very fast. Perhaps we should all have wondered more about that." Furthermore, with my history, I, of all people, should have suspected my family, _Martouf reminded himself._ His thoughts were bleak as he momentarily thought back to a time when his entire family was betrayed by a family member. Even after all these years, that memory was extremely painful.

Bringing his attention back to the conversation, Martouf said, "I do thank you, even though you do not wish for me to do so. I know that you and Lantash are very old and very close friends. I am grateful and thankful that you are here with him, when I have failed him so badly. In fact, now that we know that he is in danger, I will return to the tunnels."

As he was about to criticize himself even more, Malek spoke up. "No, you should not return from the Tau'ri. That would only alert whoever is involved in this that we are aware of what has happened. For the moment, we know there could be more involved than Thoran, and if he even tells any others, they will believe that we have banned him for harassing Lantash. They would have no reason to believe that we know someone has," he paused before continuing, hating to voice the thought aloud, but knowing it must be said, "been attempting to kill Lantash."

His look was thoughtful as he gathered his arguments, "It is also best if you are off world, so that it will be harder for them to get to you. We must assume, until we know differently, that they would also kill you given the chance, and we must act accordingly. You are safer where you are at the moment."

"As for the other, you have not failed him, Martouf. If you and Jacob had not raised the question of poisoning, I would never have thought to ask him if anyone was putting anything into the water in his tank."

"I will admit I was surprised at first, when you told me of your request. I felt that you were, perhaps, letting your fears for his health make you paranoid and unnecessarily cautious. I apologize for my arrogance in thinking those things. Now, I am very glad that you started us asking questions. No, you are not to blame. It goes back to suspecting one's family, and as we said, we did not realize we should." Regardless what has gone before, Martouf, we will watch, and we will guard him better now that we know there is a definite threat.

"I have looked over Anise's charts on him. He gained strength faster at first. I know you all assumed it was because of your depression that he was not gaining in strength as quickly after you awoke. However, this new information adds new meaning to some of the readings Anise is charting for him, and it opens new avenues to explore and question. We will be more diligent, and it is thanks to Jacob and you."

Barely pausing in his narrative, Malek went ahead with his report on what he had found. "I have also looked up some mission reports. Thoran was gone on a mission for the entire time you were unconscious. His return was after you were awake, but only slightly before Lantash began to show such erratic gains and losses in strength in his recuperation."

"Before that, while you were in stasis, it was quite obvious that you were indeed causing his instability; however, once the monitor was set up in such a way that he could see it, he began a slow but steady gain. Until, that is, what we assumed was your depression."

"However, as we looked through her notes and records of both your moods and health and Lantash's, Anise and I both realized that you only became depressed after he began to lose ground, not before, so it was not your moods that caused it, at least not in the beginning. No doubt, it did affect him, but not as much as we were seeing."

"I believe that it is quite probable that there is a correlation between Thoran's return and Lantash's failure to gain strength and heal. Furthermore, I assure you, Martouf, that it will be investigated thoroughly. Not only Thoran, but anyone else that was gone and returned around the time that Lantash's recovery slowed, I promise you."

"I believe that as soon as it is possible for Anise to turn him over to me, I should take him to the Tau'ri and have her check on him there. It sounds as if there will be more of an exchange of operatives than we at first thought, so possibly she could volunteer to come and bring him with her. Although, sometimes I wonder…" Martouf shook his head at his thoughts. He sounded and looked weighed down by all of the new information that he was acquiring.

Malek seemed to understand what he was thinking, for he glanced around the area quickly then dropped his voice even lower, saying, "Anise can be trusted completely, Martouf, even though it does not always appear to be so. If her monitoring was not so constant and vital at this time, I would allow you to take him now, but not because I do not trust her, for I do. It would definitely take him away from whomever the person or persons doing this are."

Malek clasped him on the shoulder and his voice held concern and warmth, as he added, "What you say is true, and I believe your idea of taking him to the Tau'ri holds merit. It is a good suggestion. I will take it up with Per'sus as soon as possible, and I will discuss it with Anise, as well. There is also the possibility that I could take him to my own base. We will see which would work the best when the time comes."

Giving Martouf's shoulder a last supportive squeeze, before dropping his arm, he said, "However, for now, Martouf, go back to Major Carter. Jacob needs you with him. He has become quite fond of you and Lantash, and because of that, he will turn to you."

"During your recovery, he only left your side when he was forced, by either Garshaw or the healers, to go and get some rest. He sat with you and Lantash for days on end. He cares for you, and he will look to you for strength and support, at this, a time when he has need of a friend." He nodded toward the medical bay door, as they had traversed the short walk while conversing, and they were now standing outside of the med bay area.

Martouf nodded to Malek, unable to speak his thanks, but knowing that Malek would understand. He turned and entered the room where Samantha lie, and where the group sat anxiously waiting and hoping to see her begin to gain ground.

Jacob stood as he entered and came toward him. Martouf braced himself. "You've talked to Lantash, Martouf?"

"Yes, I have. What has been tried so far?"

"They've tried several of the different substances they use on us to help bolster our systems. They all work to a certain degree, but not enough."

"The _drisk'nae_ seemed to work the best, but they aren't sure how much of that to give to an unblended human. The healers are having more and more trouble keeping the bacteria from taking over her system. It's time to make a decision, Martouf. I simply can't put it off any longer."

"Daimesh is ready to leave for the lost ones to retrieve one of Egeria's young. You know as well as I do that once he leaves, his course is set, and he has no choice, but to continue and come back with at least one symbiote. That is how the failsafe is set up. We need to make a decision now. While it does not take a long time to go and come back, it does take a little time to retrieve one. He's already taken the imprints and readings of Sam that he needs."

They had been walking toward the group sitting quietly on the tables and floor on one side of the room. As they stopped, Martouf found that he could not look up from the floor. "What is it that you wish to ask of Lantash and I, Jacob? I must know your actual question before I can answer."

"Yes, I guess you probably do need more than innuendo. All right, with no bark on it, then. Sam is going to die, unless we blend her with a Tok'Ra. That is her only chance. Both the Tok'Ra healers and Dr. Fraiser agree. So, the question is, do I allow my daughter to die, or do I make her Tok'Ra?"

"Is there even any debate here, Jacob? Are you going to wait a heartbeat? This is your daughter, for crizsake." It was apparent that Jack was exasperated and feeling helpless to do anything.

The group looked at him in surprise. Looking at the shocked faces around him he sighed. "Look, Carter's not me, okay? I think she could handle it. She did it for her father. He should return the favor. Besides, if it comes to the choice of Carter with a sn—symbiote, or Carter dead, I choose Carter with a s-symbiote, all right?"

He would no longer call them snakes as per the General's orders—but mostly because Carter deserved respect—and as the General had said about the Tok'Ra, the personnel would see how he treated them. The same went for Carter. They would follow his lead.

Jack shook his shoulders and grumbled under his breath, averting his eyes as if he'd said too much. He refused to look at anyone, but his mouth had a hardened set to it. He was not going to lose Carter to a damned wolf-bear thing, when it should have been him and Martouf. No way, no how. Not going to happen.

He'd do everything he could to make it bearable for her, including learning to like the Tok'Ra. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be one. It might be his fault, but he would see to it that she got the respect she deserved, and it would start with him.

Martouf was so surprised by the Colonel's remarks that he was shaken out of his numbness. He raised his head to gaze at him, as if studying a particularly interesting science experiment that had given him unlooked for results. O'Neill was _for_ blending a symbiote with Samantha? He _wanted _her to be given a symbiote? He blinked at him, dazed.

Daniel and Teal'c both also offered an affirmative opinion. "Do it, Jacob. I think Sam will be all right with it. She's not going to come unglued or anything. You can't just let her die." Daniel was forceful in his opinion. "Besides, I'm pretty sure her opinion has changed. I've heard her say she wished she had been able to know Jolinar. She wouldn't say that if she was really opposed to it."

"I, also, have heard her say this, General Carter." Teal'c's words were measured and calm. "I do not find the idea of allowing Major Carter to die palatable when there is a readily accessible alternative."

They wanted Samantha Carter alive and well, regardless. Tok'Ra or not. They would live with it and see to it that she could, too. They wanted her back. Martouf was amazed at the comments.

At last, when they had all finished freely giving their opinions, Jacob turned to the person he had originally asked for one, saying, "Martouf, what do you and Lantash have to say?"

Martouf looked at him with anguish-filled eyes before saying, "We would give anything to keep Samantha with us, Jacob; you know this. However, all Lantash and I have to go on are her words when we first met her. We have not discussed it with her since then. Based on those words, and only those words, and knowing how she felt at that time, our answer must be no. Do _not _give her a symbiote."

At the sound of the gasps and muttered expletives around him, he knew that his response had not been expected. Surprise that the only '_no'_ came from two Tok'Ra was quite evident.

He raised his voice to be heard over the muttering, "However, there is a codicil to our answer. Lantash and I did discuss this for quite some time. It was not an easy decision for us, regardless what you may think. Though you obviously still do not believe us, for the Tok'Ra, death is an alternative. We do not take unwilling hosts; we have repeatedly told you this."

"That Jolinar took Samantha as she did truly surprised and upset us all. None of us understand it. So, the decision was hard for us because we do not want to lose Samantha, but it was easy from our moral point of view. The last we knew, she did not want to become a host."

"So, there is our answer quite plainly, however, we also have our codicil. Our answer is no, unless anyone here has since discussed it with her, and knows for a _fact_ that her attitude has changed. Then our no is null and void due to other evidence to the contrary. I believe that in those circumstances our no would then become a very intensely heartfelt yes."

"You're basing your answer and her _life_ on something she said two years ago right after a traumatic experience? Are you nuts or something?" Jack hissed furiously.

He continued just as vehemently, "Of course, she's changed her attitude since then. Hell, even then, she gave you her father. And, at the time, she told me that she thought it might have been an enlightening experience if she hadn't been fighting Jolinar and had understood what being a Tok'Ra meant to her. She didn't mean she never wanted to do it. She just didn't want to do it right away."

Martouf raised his eyebrows and looked to the others for confirmation. Jacob nodded his head. "She hasn't said she is against becoming a host. She has told me that if the right set of circumstances arose, she would consider it. She didn't tell me if dying was one of those circumstances. There is the crux of the problem."

"I know she had a set of circumstances in mind that would make it acceptable to her. I don't know if this was one of them. If she was just awake enough to tell me yes, I'd feel more comfortable. She, at least, gave me a choice."

Daniel looked closely at Jacob and then walked over to him. He placed his hand on the older man's shoulder, saying softly, but emphatically, "Jacob, I think you are over-analyzing this. The fact that Sam told you that she would consider it, tells you that she is not adamantly against becoming a host."

He shook his head and then firmly clasped both Jacob's shoulders, looking directly into the older man's worried, haunted eyes, to emphasize his point. "The chances are that she is not going to be upset with you, but if she is, she will get over it, and she will be alive, which is a much better scenario than her not being angry, but being dead."

"Somewhere in that sentence, there was something that made a whole lot of sense," Jacob muttered, as he stared at Daniel. He reached up and squeezed one of Daniel's hands before the younger man could remove them.

"_Jacob, you are worrying over this needlessly. Per'sus has already agreed to undo the blending if Samantha does not wish to be a host. That is all you really need to keep in mind," Selmak reminded him gently. "As Per'sus said, it is Samantha's choice, not yours, or mine. Save our daughter first, and do damage control later, if it is even needed. I do not believe it will be." _

"_Yeah, I suppose you are right, Sel, it's just that I remember you saying that you could not do that to me. So, which is it?" _

"_Jacob, I had been sustaining Saroosh for quite some time, and I was not in optimum condition to be blending at all, let alone eradicating a disease that had riddled your body. I could not have left you and survived afterward. Certainly, I could do so now, but we no longer wish it, nor did we shortly afterwards, while I was still too weak to move again." _

"_Had I gained strength and you were not happy, I would have suggested it, although the risk to the symbiote is great when doing that. However, this symbiote will be young and strong. The risks would not be the same." _

"_Sorry, Sel. I do remember seeing that in your memories later, and I was glad you hadn't suggested it. All right, but I'm still of the opinion that if Sam takes a symbiote—well then—she will keep it. At least, I will try to convince her to if the situation comes up. Will that compromise work for us?" _

"_Yes, but you must now send Daimesh for a symbiote as quickly as possible." _

"_You're right." _Turing on his heel, he looked at Arwanna and nodded his head. "Tell Daimesh to go. We're going to do it." She smiled at him and some of the tension left her face as she moved away and another healer took her place. As Daniel said, the worse thing that could happen was that she was angry and hey, they had a couple hundred years to work through that.

He would not think about her not keeping the symbiote. To his mind and morals, that just was not right. You just did not "use" someone that way, and the symbiotes had become "people" in Jacob's mind. You just didn't do that to them.

"If you do not mind, Jacob, I will go tell Lantash that the decision has been made and what is going to be done," Martouf said softly.

"Sure, go ahead. I'd bring him in, so he could be here, but…" Jacob's voice trailed off as he glanced behind him at the Tau'ri. He did not realize that Daniel was standing beside him.

"Are you going to go talk to Lantash now, Martouf?" Daniel asked quietly, but still loud enough to be heard by Jack and Teal'c.

"Yes, I am. He will be anxious to know what is happening."

"If I talked to him, would he understand me, or is there some special way of interacting that you have to know?"

"He understands you as you speak to him, and as long as you ask questions that do not require an explanation he will answer you. You are welcome to speak to him, if you wish."

"I'd like to tell him how glad we are that you both survived, and that we are looking forward to him being well and joining you on the team."

"Very well, then please, do come with me."

They didn't hear Jack asking Jacob, "Doesn't it feel kind of odd talking to a—a being in a tank?"

"You get used to it, Jack," Jacob answered mildly, but he noticed that he did not call the symbiote a snake. That was quite an improvement. It spoke well for the future.

* * *

Martouf was glad to see the guards posted at both doors of the lab. Anise had been told, he was sure. Malek was very efficient. Daniel looked at them curiously. 

"What are the guards for?"

"It is just a precaution. This is a lab and," he glanced at Daniel and realized he was not buying his explanation and sighed. "We are not sure that Lantash's failure to gain strength is all from the experience we went through. It is possible that someone is tampering with his water or food supply. We are watching him for poison, but there are some that could be very subtle."

"I see. Why don't you bring him to the SGC? Then no one could get to him, but us."

"He needs Anise's care right now, Daniel, or I would. Malek is keeping an eye on him, and he will continue to monitor things for me."

"Malek seems pretty level headed from the few times I've seen him."

"He is, and he is close to Per'sus, so he, too, is aware of our suspicions. Malek shares not only the suspicions, but the direction we are looking in, so that helps."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"We should approach, now. He will have sensed that we have entered the room and know that I am here. He may not be able to tell who you are, however."

Daniel was surprised at the slenderness of the body of the symbiote as well as the color. Lantash was white. He turned to Martouf to ask about it, but Martouf appeared to know what he was going to ask.

"Much of his outer body was left behind, Daniel. It is woven into my tissue. Tok'Ra, unlike the Goa'uld, do not depart from a host with the body intact. Even when extracted as he was, the outer layers are shed. Had he been re-blending, he would have left even more behind. They are much smaller when they blend."

Not waiting for an answer, he turned to the tank saying, "Lantash, Daniel Jackson has come to see you. It is he standing beside me." Daniel watched as Martouf put his hand in the tank, and Lantash greeted him. He followed his actions, and Lantash did the same to him. Daniel, always intrigued by meeting and interacting with anyone or anything different, smiled widely.

"Hi, Lantash, you have no idea how great it is to see you. We were very happy to hear that you and Martouf survived. I'm sure Jacob explained about our four month time-loop, so I won't go into that, but hearing about you and Martouf was certainly the best news we've had after coming out of it."

"He is acknowledging your comment and basically letting you know that he is glad to be here as well."

"Oh, you should tell him what was decided." Daniel suddenly remembered the reason they had come.

"Yes, you are correct." Turing to Lantash, he said quietly, "Lantash, Daimesh has gone to the lost ones for a symbiote. You will be surprised to know that we were the only ones against blending Samantha. Colonel O'Neill, Daniel, Teal'c, and her father all felt they should do so." He watched Lantash's motion's for I don't believe you.

He turned to Daniel. "He is telling me that he does not believe me. It is Colonel O'Neill's reaction that he is refusing to find true, I believe."

"He's not lying to you, Lantash, it's true. But, in all honesty, we have to confess that we had more recent information about Sam's feelings than the two of you did. Sam's attitude has changed as time has gone by, and she has, in the past, told her dad that in the right circumstances, she would consider blending. We are assuming this is one of those circumstances, and, since she can't tell us, we have to go on our interpretation of her words."

"So, Daimesh is going someplace to get," Daniel stopped talking, and you could almost see wheels turning in his mind mulling over this odd bit of information. "Where exactly is Daimesh going?"

Martouf looked at Lantash and saw his affirmative body language. He turned to Daniel and smiled slightly, "I will explain that to you later, if you do not mind, Daniel. For now, I wish to finish explaining to Lantash and then return, for it will take very little time for Daimesh to retrieve the new symbiote."

Turning back to Lantash, he said, "They have tried everything, Lantash. Short of a sarcophagus or a symbiote, there is no other choice. The healers are finding it more and more difficult to contain the infection and keep it from spreading. It is not something we can put off any longer, I am afraid."

"Isn't there any way that Lantash could be with us when it's done, Martouf?" Daniel asked softly.

"He could, but it might not be for the best. While the Tok'Ra are used to seeing symbiotes and interacting with them, I cannot help but believe that it would make Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Fraiser, and possibly even you, uncomfortable," Martouf answered equally softly.

"But they won't have to be in there when they actually blend, will they? But you, Jacob, Lantash, and I could be. I don't think this will bother me, Martouf. I've been thinking about it, and it's different than it was with Sha'uri. Hers was totally against her will, and it was a Goa'uld, not a Tok'Ra. You forget that I have the example of Jacob and Selmak and how well they get along to go by, so I don't have the anxiety about it that I might otherwise feel."

"You are correct in your comments; however, Jacob said that we should not, Daniel. I am sure that Lantash understands; I will ask him."

Turning to Lantash, he asked, "Will that be all right, Lantash?"

He was relieved to receive an affirmative answer. Jacob would be more comfortable not having to keep the symbiote and the Tau'ri separated.

Martouf smiled at him once again and placed his hand in the tank to stroke him for a short time before telling him, "I must go, but I will return to talk to you after the blending takes place, and we know if it was successful or not. We will have a long talk before I leave to go back to the Tau'ri, I promise you, Lantash." Lantash nudged his fingers and Martouf stroked him gently before sighing and removing his hand. Daniel watched the interaction and smiled at Lantash.

"I'm glad to see you again, Lantash. I will try to stop in and say goodbye before we leave if I can. Take care of yourself. We want to see you and Martouf back together. I have to admit that we are glad to have him, and as you can tell, we are keeping him busy. I don't think he's had a lot of time to miss you since he arrived at the SGC, though. "

Lantash was obviously happy with Daniels comments. "He is very happy to hear that, Daniel. The fact that I was missing him so badly was a worry to him. He is relieved to know that I have not had time to do so since I arrived there."

"You don't need to worry about him anymore, Lantash, we'll see to it that he has plenty to keep him occupied. Between learning about Earth culture and going on missions with us, he won't have any time left to brood. We'll see to it for you."

"He says thank you, but that we should go now. He is anxious about Samantha, and he is correct; we should go."

"I will return later, Lantash, my mate." Turning, Martouf led the way from the lab and back toward the medical bay. Daniel walked beside him, seemingly deep in thought.

"That's the real reason you chose to come to the SGC now. I'm glad you did. I think it is a good idea, and this way, too, there will be someone there to help Sam adjust. I doubt very much if she'll agree to stay with the Tok'Ra."

Martouf looked at him in surprise, and a flush rushed up his cheeks. "Yes, that is one of the reasons. My worry over him was obviously hindering his recovery. I could not go on missions for the Tok'Ra." He shrugged. "I would prefer that my true reasons for being there be kept quiet, please, Dr. Jackson," Martouf finished somewhat stiffly.

Daniel looked at him in some surprise, before he realized that Martouf was sensitive about this for some reason. "That isn't a problem. It's your business, and I have no reason to discuss it with anyone but you. If you ever need someone to talk to about it, I'm willing to listen. And, the name is Daniel. You were using it earlier."

He frowned and then placing a hand on Martouf's arm, he stopped him for a moment. "Martouf, I am not honor-bound to tell Jack anything, nor do I, when things are none of his business. You do _not_ have to worry that anything you say to me, or to Teal'c, for that matter, would go directly to Jack. It won't."

He paused again, before continuing, "Even Sam, if it doesn't affect National Security, the Air Force, or the team. We're a team and a family and like all families, we all have things that we share with some, but not with others. So, a word saying, this is between you and I, is enough for me to know that you would rather it not be repeated. I understand."

Martouf nodded. "Thank you, Daniel. It is a very sensitive subject for me. I am sorry. It has been very difficult for us being parted. I can only hope that he will soon regain his strength and return to me. I should tell you, though, that Samantha does know, as well."

Daniel nodded his acceptance of Martouf's statement, as they resumed walking and approached the medical bay. They entered the door just as Daimesh returned with a stasis urn. That he held it reverently was obvious. That all of the Tok'Ra in the room looked at it with something nearing awe was apparent.

Daniel was burning with curiosity, but knew that unless someone in the room said something that he could piece together, he would know nothing until later when Martouf explained it to him.

He walked toward the table that Sam was lying on. Jack walked up to Jacob and tapped him on the shoulder. "Listen Jacob, I think that Teal'c and I are gonna wait out in the hall, if that's okay."

Jacob smiled wryly, "Sure, Jack, go ahead. I don't blame you."

Jack nodded and he and Teal'c made their way out into the hall. Jacob made his way to his daughter's side.

On the other side of her, Janet inserted a tube into her stomach and poured a vial of _drisk'nae_ into her before removing it. Then, at a nod from the Tok'Ra healers, she injected her with some substance. Then, after stopping the IV and taking it out, she removed to the end of the bed out of the way, but still near enough, if the healers felt they needed her, to do something to the human form of Samantha Carter. Jacob stood at the side of the bed beside his daughter.

Daimesh would soon open the stasis chamber and make sure the symbiote was viable, although he could tell a great deal by the energy signature. However, by opening it, the symbiote inside would have time to awaken completely before attempting to blend with its new host. Soon, it would happen.

Jacob looked at her as Anise brought a tank with Lantash in it. "I am sorry, Jacob, but I felt he should be here. I believe she will want to see him, to know that we have told her the truth of his survival."

Jacob smiled at her. "That's all right, Anise, you may be right, and Jack is outside. I don't think it will bother the rest of us." Anise nodded and stood with her hand in the tank caressing Lantash, calming him.

Martouf looked around and realized that there were several people here. Usually, this was a more private event, with only the prospective host, the symbiote, and whoever was attending. The blending today would have many more individuals around to witness it.

He felt a little uncomfortable doing it with so may people here, but knew that each had a role to play except for, perhaps, Daniel and Anise. Still, he did not think that Samantha would mind. She would probably prefer being surrounded by those she knew cared for her and wished her the best.

Jacob gasped as Sam's lashes fluttered, and she gazed at them, her eyes traveling slowly from one to the other, before finally settling, at last, on Lantash's tank. "Lantash? Martouf? Dad?" Her voice was no more than a thread, but it was there. "Daniel?"

Jacob moved so that Martouf could join him. Daniel moved back and to the side, so that Anise, the tank, and he would be behind the two of them as they knelt by the platform. However, he stayed near enough that she could still see him, and know that he was there. "Samantha, we are here," Martouf said softly. She looked at him, and her eyes appeared to focus more fully.

"Dead. Should be—dead."

"No. No, Samantha; however, you were hurt quite badly."

Jacob broke in saying, "Sam, can you understand me?"

She nodded slightly, switching her gaze from Martouf, and Lantash behind him, to her father and Daniel, next to each of them respectively.

"You're going to die if we don't blend you with a symbiote, Sam. I made the decision to do it. Is that all right?"

Sam looked at Martouf. "Martouf? Lantash?" She drew a shaky breath before adding, "Daniel?" She frowned, not really sure exactly what she was asking of these four men who each held special places in her heart and in her life.

"Please, do it, Samantha. We all wish for you to stay with us. Do not leave us now that we are back with you. All of us wish for you to stay with us."

"Sure?"

"Yes. Very sure. Lantash is here. He wishes it also. Can you see him? He is just behind me."

Sam nodded as she looked at the tank. "Is he saying—yes, Martouf?"

"Yes, Samantha, he is telling you he wishes you to stay among us. Please."

"Daniel?"

"Please, Sam. We all want you to do it. All of us, Teal'c, even Jack voted yes."

Sam tried to grin, but didn't quite make it.

"All right, Dad?"

"Yeah, Sam, really all right," Jacob answered the question he knew she was asking. Yes, he was sure it would all work out.

She was losing consciousness; she could tell. She lifted her hand slightly, but only for a moment as what little strength she had gave out. "Martouf?"

He clasped it firmly. "Please do it, Samantha. Please," he was pleading with her, and the break in his voice told her what she needed to know, somewhere deep inside herself.

"Yes. Don't go. Don't—leave me—alone. Bring—Lantash. All…stay with—me."

"We will."

"Hurry," her voice, not strong to begin with, was now no more than a thread of a whisper.

Jacob stood. "Daimesh, are you…?" His voice trailed off as he looked at Daimesh. He was looking at the symbiote in the stasis jar with a smile playing around his lips and a look of, well, if Jacob didn't know better, he'd call it awe, on his face. But then, they probably all felt that when they were about to blend a new young symbiote. Daimesh's voice brought him back to the present.

"She is ready to blend, Jacob, she has already shed her outer body," Daimesh said quietly, as he walked to the other side of the table. "Help Samantha onto her side, please. Martouf, you will come to this side of the platform, please." Martouf walked around the table until he was on the same side as Daimesh. He knelt facing Samantha, where she could see him easily. He knew when Anise moved Lantash in behind him so that he was visible above him.

"She is losing consciousness, again," Martouf said urgently.

Daimesh nodded and placed the urn on its side. "Open your mouth, Samantha," he urged her gently.

Sam looked at Lantash, and then Martouf, one last time, squeezed his hand slightly, and closed her eyes. She opened her mouth, and then greeted her new mate, before drifting off into oblivion.

Her new symbiote began the battle to save her life. From what she could tell, it would not be easy. However, she was young and strong, and so was her new host. She did not doubt that those she sensed waiting were aware of how difficult a healing this would be, and they would not expect to see the battle finished anytime soon.

There was a slim chance she would not prevail, of course, but she was not overly concerned yet. She felt fairly sure it would be how long it would take her to succeed, not if she would succeed. She hummed quietly as she set to work.

TBC


	8. Passing Time 7 APNT

_**Chapter Seven Summary**__ - While Sam is being healed by one of Egeria's young that was in stasis, Daniel and Martouf spend the time talking about Earth, Earth's customs, and what Martouf needs to know in order to live there comfortably. They decide that he should begin orientation and lessons with Daniel to learn about his new homeworld and that they can start his lessons while they wait. Daniel is in for some surprises as he learns more about Martouf and the Tok'Ra. In the meantime, Sam meets her symbiote as she battles to save her. They discuss, among other things, one or two of the men in Sam's life._

_**"Italics"**__ - Symbiote-Host communication_

_**Cor'cyfials shel'lec te dak -** Heartfriends sharing the flesh_

* * *

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_Chapter Seven_

_Passing Time_

* * *

Jack and Teal'c were taken to the communal room and given food and drink. Janet was sitting and talking quietly to the healers. Jacob was sitting beside Sam having finally made Martouf go sit down and rest. Lantash was floating quietly in his tank, his gaze never leaving the pale face of the woman on the table. Occasionally he rose to the top of the tank and allowed Martouf, Daniel, Jacob, or Anise to rub him in unspoken support and comfort. The action appeared to work both ways and soothe both human and symbiote. 

Martouf leaned against a wall off to one side where he sat by himself, closed his eyes, and allowed his body to relax some for the first time in what felt like days, but was actually only hours. He opened them when he sensed someone sitting down beside him. He smiled slightly at Daniel.

"How are you doing, Martouf?" Daniel asked quietly.

"I am doing better, Daniel. I will be doing even better if they awaken and are obviously well."

"I understand. Listen, while we have nothing to do but wait, do you think you could explain to me where the symbiote came from? You did say you would explain, and I have to confess to a burning curiosity. I mean, I thought that you were all that was left of Egeria's children."

Martouf nodded. "We are the only blended that are left of Egeria's children. You know, as well as we, how difficult it is at times to find willing hosts, Daniel. Especially when we usually need them for the symbiotes that are already trained and fighting and for those whose hosts are growing too old to go on much longer."

"But that does not answer your question. There are many more of us in stasis. We do not know where they are. No one does. We have certain members who are designated as the Keepers. They have a seal of their office that will activate a certain portal. There is more to it of course, but the thing is that they themselves do not know where they go to retrieve the new symbiotes."

"They are transported there and transported back once it is verified that they are indeed Tok'Ra and not Goa'uld. Only the Keeper knows how they determine that, and they will not discuss it other than to say that if a Goa'uld was ever to find his way there, he would rue the day he ever found it."

"Once they arrive and are verified as being Tok'Ra, they indicate how many symbiotes they require. We know that the keeper takes an imprint of the person with whom the symbiote will be blending."

"We do not know how the selection is made, but a stasis urn or urns, depending on the number needed, are transported to the keeper. If there is more than one, then the recipients imprint is attached to the corresponding urn or chamber. I believe that if it is several, they are transported in something that is easier to carry."

"That, of course, is a rare event. Usually, it only happens after we have helped to evacuate and relocate people to a safer world. We do, in fact, have a few groups that have young men and women who choose to come to us when they reach a mature enough age to be considered adult enough to choose their own life course.. Often older people in those cultures will volunteer if they have lost a spouse and are alone. That has happened many times."

"To return to your initial question though, we do not know how the choice of the symbiote is made. We know that they are somehow given knowledge of the past two thousand years and the changes that have occurred within the Goa'uld and within our ranks as well. We do know that there has never been a blending that was anything other than completely compatible when they are brought and blended."

"We know, too, that there are still many symbiotes that await hosts. We do try, and we do find hosts fairly often, it is not that we never do, but as I said, many times we must have them for those that are not in stasis first. It is always a day of great gladness when a new host and a young symbiote are joined."

"This time it may not be so much, of course, for it will probably be understood that Samantha will return to the SGC. However, it is also understood that she is a soldier working to eradicate the Goa'uld, so she will still be doing that which the Tok'Ra do, only in a different way."

"I see. So if we had people willing to be hosts, they wouldn't necessarily have to wait for a symbiote. That's good to know. I mean, we weren't aware of that you know. Logistics with us are kind of a problem. The only reason we were able to provide Jacob was because we happened to be there when one was needed, and we knew Jacob was dying. This may make a difference. I can't say that for sure, though, so keep it to yourself."

"There is still this Goa'uld-symbiote fear thing, you know. But now that Sam has one, well, it could make a difference, too, especially if she stays at the SGC. I'm not sure why Jacob never said anything, unless it is this Goa'uld-symbiote fear thing, like I said. Hopefully, that may change now."

"I will keep it in mind, Daniel, although I believe that Jacob's reluctance to discuss it was more from the fear of outsiders finding out there are young symbiotes. If the Goa'uld knew about them, they would begin looking for them, and that is something, which we cannot allow to happen."

"Therefore, we do not tell even possible hosts of them. They assume they will be taking someone's place and are not told the truth until the time of blending. At that point, before the Keeper goes to collect the symbiote, they may still change their minds, although we have never had anyone choose to do so. In normal circumstances, Samantha would have been given the same choice. This time that was not to be, however. It would be best if you mentioned it to no one."

"All right, I won't say anything about it. I can definitely see your point, and it makes sense to do it that way. It's not like you don't give them a choice before you go get the new symbiote." Daniel nodded as he considered their method.

He didn't have a problem with their system. Martouf was correct. The Goa'uld could not be allowed to find out about the young symbiotes. He looked at Martouf and smiled slightly, "I see your reasoning. I won't mention it to anyone." Suddenly, he took on an air of excitement. "Martouf, do you know if there are any queens among Egeria's young? I mean, do you know there definitely is not one?"

"We have no such knowledge, and as far as I know, the keepers do not know either. I would think that, if there was one, with the losses we have sustained, it would have been brought forth by now. Therefore, I do not hold out much hope nor do the other Tok'Ra. Of course, it may simply be that since we have never had an abundance of hosts, it is felt that there is no point in bringing a queen forth, until we have more hosts than symbiotes."

"For all we know, there are always young because there is a viable queen spawning new symbiotes. Since we have no way of knowing, we are simply happy that there are more of us. And, also, perhaps one day Anise's genetics research will come up with a way to induce one of us to become a queen."

Daniel nodded his agreement, but said, "Yeah, but it would be great if there was a queen somewhere among all of them. I really hate the thought of the Tok'Ra dying out because there is no queen, or for any other reason as far as that goes."

It was obvious to Martouf that Daniel was truly saddened by the idea of their race dying, but suddenly his attention was caught by something going on across the room, and he frowned, asking, "Martouf, what are they doing? Is something wrong with Sam?"

Martouf was on his feet in a second and walking toward the healers that were around the bed. He stopped and stood next to Jacob. They were looking at Samantha's side. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. It looked much better. Still not healed, but better.

He watched Arwanna place her hand on Sam's forehead. She smiled at Jacob and then at him. "She still seems quite strong, so even after three hours she is not terribly depleted by this much healing. We cannot yet know, of course, but it is a good sign and even though it has taken her a long time, we do not know how difficult this is to disperse, and then heal the wounds themselves."

"Per'sus saw this type of healing about seven hundred years ago. It was very difficult and took a long time. The bacteria are strong, persistent, and prolific, so it takes quite some time to defeat them. I thought I remembered a similar case a very long time ago, and that Per'sus was involved. He gave me the information," Selmak told them.

"I suspected it would not be easy from the difficulty we had in containing it. There are, of course, some things that the healing device will not work on at all; however, I believe that had we started earlier, before the bacteria had such a deep and strong hold, we might have been able to defeat it with time and effort. That we could not do more than control it led me to believe that it would not be an easy thing to defeat even for the symbiote, at this point."

"Some diseases and infections are simply easier than others," Arwanna shrugged, as she made her statement, which was common knowledge to the Tok'Ra, but probably unknown to the Tau'ri.

Martouf felt a gentle tug on his arm and looked down to see Daniel's hand on his arm. "Come on, Martouf. You just left her side. You need a break, and Jacob needs to sit with her for a while. Let's go sit back down."

Sighing, Martouf nodded and followed him back to their space against the wall. He was unprepared for Daniel's comment. "You know, you made it pretty plain that you were staking a claim on Sam. Is she aware that you are in love with her?"

Martouf stared at him blankly. "I am not in love with Samantha, Daniel. I am very fond of her, however, and I cannot but think that if I had noticed earlier that her fever was rising, we could have gotten help sooner. I feel a great deal of guilt about that."

"And Lantash? Is he in here because he feels guilt about not realizing she had a fever? And is that why Jacob said he wouldn't make a decision about what to do about the symbiote without your input or his? Let's see. And, is that why you and Lantash had a heart to heart talk about what you should tell him, and your answer almost killed you?"

"Jacob wanted all of our opinions, Daniel. He asked for your opinions, as well."

"Actually, he didn't, Martouf. If you'll think back, he wasn't paying any attention to us at all. He asked you. Then Jack plowed in with his 'how can there even be a question' thing, and we all kind of offered our information and opinions. Jacob never asked us at all. He did use us against you to get you to change your mind."

Martouf sat quietly contemplating Daniel's words and realized that what he said was true. He frowned. "Why would Jacob ask me and not her teammates, Daniel? That appears to me to be an inappropriate thing for him to do."

"Oh, I don't think so. I think he was right on the money. Evidently, the two of you haven't figured it out yet, and that's okay."

"At least tell me something of what you are thinking, Daniel, that would make Jacob's asking for our feelings about it being important to know."

Daniel stared at him for a moment, and then he shook his head, "All right. Let's see. Go back over what happened when Sam woke up for those few precious minutes. Think about who she asked for first, who she wanted to be with, who she didn't want to leave her. Then think of who she didn't mention at all. Not one time. Just, think about it."

What had been Samantha's first word? Dead? No, she had said something before that. What was it? Lantash. She had asked for Lantash, then him, then her father and then Daniel. Then she had informed them that she was supposed to be dead. Seeing Lantash in his tank had not upset her either. She had wanted to see him, to know that he was there with her and alive.

But what did it mean? Did it mean that she was having those dreams while she was unconscious? No, he did not think so. Perhaps it meant that their return was on her mind. That would make sense. It was a very large shock that she received only yesterday, and today it would still be something of which she was very much aware. That was why she had said Lantash first. She wanted to know if he was really alive.

"Daniel, I believe that Samantha is still suffering from the shock of seeing me yesterday. We should not have come through the gate as we did. We should have sent a message first, so that she could become used to the idea of us being alive. I am sure it was very much on her mind. No doubt she was thinking about it; therefore, her first thought was of Lantash, for she had not yet seen him to know for sure that he was alive."

Daniel stared at Martouf in disbelief before smiling, "I am quite sure that you are correct, Martouf. I'm sure that Sam would have been thinking about whether or not Lantash was alive, when she thought she was dead. Yup. This," he said, "is going to be interesting."

Martouf frowned at him again. "What is going to be interesting, Daniel? Have I misunderstood some of your English idioms?"

"You are doing very well with the idioms, Martouf. It's other things you might have a little problem with. But, it's nothing to worry about. You'll get it down eventually, and in the meantime, it will be a lot of fun helping you out."

Martouf scowled, "Somehow that does not reassure me, Daniel. Why is that?"

Daniel smiled with real warmth this time, as he laughed softly, "Actually, it should. You just have a lot to learn about Earth, Earth's men, and Earth's women. I'm going to enjoy watching you learn it. It'll be like seeing us up close and personal, brand new, as if I've never seen us before."

"I plan on enjoying every minute I spend with you, and I hope that you enjoy it along with me. I think we'll have some very good times together, you and I, but also the three of us, you, I, and Sam. Then there will be group outings. Those will be a completely new level of idiocy for you to try to decipher. It will be like having Teal'c back when he first came here. I really can hardly wait."

If possible, Daniel's eyes lit up even more. "And when Lantash joins you. Wow, what a kick that will be. I'm sure he'll have plenty to say about Earth culture. Don't you dare let him see too many memories. We'll want him to experience some things for himself, first, before he gets to see it in your memories. Promise me right now that you will allow Lantash to learn some things on his own." Daniel frowned, saying, "Can you do that? Keep some things to yourself, I mean?"

Daniel's enthusiasm was hard to resist, and Martouf found himself smiling at him, his usual, placidly cheerful personality reasserting itself, if only for a while, as he talked to Daniel. "Yes, we each have a private space for ourselves and our private thoughts, Daniel. I give you my word that I will not allow Lantash free reign in my memories. I will keep some of them for him to experience for himself."

He forgot the original nature of their conversation. As the conversation began to wander onto Earth and the Earth customs that he would need to know in order to be able to fend for himself, he realized that there were a great many things that he did not know about his new home. It was not an agrarian culture. It was quite industrialized.

"You know, Martouf, I think you should remain with us for a while when you are off base. If you got into any kind of trouble at all, it would be a real mess. I also think that it might not be a bad idea, if you would want to that is, if you and I started getting together and had some sessions kind of like an orientation. Almost teaching sessions."

Daniel looked thoughtful and then pulled a notebook and pen out of his pocket before beginning again. "I mean, do you know what a stoplight is? A crosswalk?"

"How much English can you read? Do you know what any of our foods are? Do you know if you can tolerate the alcoholic beverages we have here? Do you know about streets and sidewalks and parks? Do you know what kind of people to avoid when you are out alone at night on Earth?"

"Do you know anything about our money and how it works? Could you order a meal? Or a coke, or a bottle of water? Could you hail a taxi or grab a bus? Train, planes," he stopped and sighed.

He looked over at Martouf, and mumbled something about Jack or Sam, and wrote motorcycle. "Do you know which of our animals are dangerous and which are not?"

"Can you use a stove or a microwave? A dishwasher or a coffeepot? An iron? Do you know how to do laundry, or even what a washer and dryer are let alone how to use them? Did any of that stuff sound familiar?"

"A phone, a pager, a cell phone, an answering machine, a copier, a computer, a printer. Shopping for clothes. Sam. Can opener, refrigerator, garbage disposal, vacuum cleaner, good lord, the list goes on forever."

Martouf broke into Daniel's growing list of "things to teach Martouf". "Daniel, I believe we should begin my lessons now while we wait for Samantha to awaken. What could we study first that we can do here?"

"I have some money in my pocket. That reminds me, are you on the SGC payroll, or what, while you are there? If it's none of my business tell me, but I'm wondering how you will pay for things off base. Whether they will issue you a wage, or a card, or what."

"I do not know, Daniel. I do not receive a wage as such. The Tok'Ra have their own sources of income. Lantash and I have precious metals, including naquadah, stones, silks and fabrics. We are fine. What type of currency do you use on Earth?"

"Each country has their own currency." Daniel dug out his billfold and drew out some bills. These are ones, tens, twenties and a fifty. It goes on up, of course."

"How do you trade with one another if your currency is all different?"

"There is an exchange rate. I'll explain it sometime when I have some papers to show you the different countries and how it works."

"You do not use precious metals? I am afraid that is all I have to trade."

"Well, you could trade in some of your precious metals for some of our paper money. The stores take it so you can buy goods with it."

Martouf cocked his head and looked at Daniel. "So, you will take my precious metal and in exchange I will be given this very lightweight paper _mone_y. I take it into a shop, and I pick out goods which I wish to purchase. The shopkeeper totals my goods, and then tells me the amount that I owe them. They then take this very lightweight paper money in exchange for my purchases." Martouf nodded, saying, "This seems to be an efficient system. It is very awkward to carry around pounds of metals when one wishes to purchase things."

"Yes, I am sure it would be. So, what kind of precious metals are we talking about? I mean, it has to be something of value on Earth."

"Of course. We have many kinds. Silver and Gold would be the two that you would probably be the most familiar with, although if we could compare the metals, I am sure we could find others for which we use different words."

Daniel nodded. "Okay, do you have enough to bring several ounces with you?"

Martouf looked at Daniel, an expression of surprise on his face. "Of course, Daniel. I had planned to bring several pounds."

Daniel was glad he was not drinking or eating anything because he probably would have choked at such a casual answer, as if he had more gold than he knew what to do with.

"Martouf there's no reason to bring it all with you. Gold isn't exactly high right now, but you'll get quite a bit for an ounce. Of course, on the other hand, if you aren't being paid by the SGC, and if you are here for very long, you may need more down the road." Daniel frowned at the thought that Martouf would be supporting himself from his personal funds. "Still, like I said, you shouldn't need all that much."

"Twenty-five or thirty of your pounds will be no problem, Daniel. The bulk of our assets are scattered among the different worlds for safekeeping, but we always keep sufficient with us wherever our tunnels are. We always keep at least a hundred pounds each with us. Most Tok'Ra do so. One never knows when something needs to be purchased."

"We rarely keep more than several hundred pounds in one place. Usually not even that much, but Lantash and I have thousands of pounds each, and it is difficult not to leave fairly large amounts when you are setting it aside in that way. The other metals are much the same."

"Thousands of pounds, Martouf? You are joking, right?"

"Not at all, Daniel. Is this a great deal? You must realize that through the years we have done much excavation on many worlds. The Tok'Ra as a group have to fund the resistance some way and investments seemed to be the best way to do so. For that reason, we have always watched for large veins of ore and when we find it we all share in it."

"Each new host and symbiote is given a small 'inheritance', consisting of about five hundred pounds of gold, some jewels, and those types of things, from the General fund upon becoming Tok'Ra, as it is acknowledged that one must have a means of support."

"Therefore all of us have built up fairly large amounts of metals in our assets. Lantash and I also have a naquadah mine and some trading vessels that we use to trade exotic materials and spices, oils and jewels. That is something else we have found in abundance. Lantash and I have some very lovely jewels."

"However, to return to the Tok'Ra's funds, as I mentioned, from them, we are all housed, fed, and clothed. If there are particular clothes for missions they pay for them. Expenses we have during missions come out of the Central fund, which is separate from the General fund. Those are our wages."

"So you see, they can hardly pay me while I am at the SGC. Since that is what we do, the SGC is doing the same. They are housing me and clothing me. I believe I must pay for food at some time although they told me last night that I did not have to. I see no reason for the SGC to pay me any type of wage at all."

"I will arrange my own funds. I will remember to pick up twenty-five or thirty pounds of gold. That will be a nice amount to start with. I think I will bring some of the jewels with me as well. There are several that are quite beautiful. I have several blue diamonds that are very lovely and—Daniel, are you quite all right?"

"Err, yes. Yes, Martouf, I am fine. Let's see. I have here about a hundred and fifteen dollars. More than I usually carry but I was going to be picking up some dry cleaning and running some errands that I prefer to pay cash for, but that is neither here nor there."

"One ounce of gold right now in the US, which is where the SGC is, is worth around four hundred and fifty dollars. For one ounce, not pound, one ounce of gold you would have almost four times what I have here. I really think that ten pounds of gold will get you through many months at the SGC if you remain living on base. Twenty-five to thirty pounds would leave you with extra to buy pretty much what you wanted, er, within reason. That is, if you aren't really extravagant."

"Now, if you were to move off base that would be different. You'd have all kinds of expenses, then, and the thirty pounds would get you a really nice place and take care of it and the bills for quite a while. I mean that at today's price for gold it would give you almost a hundred seventy-five thousand dollars. Of course, taxes might have to come out of that. I don't know what your status in regard to that would be. Even so, you'd still have quite a bit."

"But we aren't talking about that. We are talking about you living on base with no expenses other than what you want to get for yourself. And who knows? It could be that if you do finally move off base, you'll be living with one of us anyway, so your expenses wouldn't be as high as they would be if you were on your own. That's all in the future, though."

"Okay, so, money. This is a one dollar bill. It doesn't buy a lot but you find yourself using a lot of them. I'm sure you've already figured out that our money is based on ten. So," Daniel pulled out some coins from his pocket as well. "This is a penny. One hundred pennies equals one of these one-dollar paper bills. There's also a one dollar coin, but I don't have one on me."

Teal'c came in and sat down quietly beside them, saying, "This is a picture of General George Washington. He was the first president of the United States of America. That is the country on the Tau'ri world, Earth, in which we now live. He was a good man and a brave warrior who led his men with little and yet still won his war for independence. I have great admiration for him. His fight, while not the same as the Jaffa's was still a striving for freedom in its way."

Daniel smiled at Teal'c, remembering how fascinated he had been when told of Washington and the war between the mother country and its children. A war that was only to be expected as the children grew up and found their own places in the world.

However, he continued his lesson on money, allowing Teal'c to do the history. "This is a nickel. It is worth five pennies. Twenty nickels are worth one dollar." Daniel was writing down the information as he was saying it. Obviously, he felt a study sheet would be needed. Looking at Martouf's face, he couldn't be sure he would need it, but as they say, better safe than sorry.

As Daniel wrote down the information to give to Martouf, Teal'c continued the history lesson using the money to explain who the different people were, what their particular contribution to the country he would now be residing in was, and any other bit of trivia he could think of that he felt might be of interest.

Across the room, Jacob sat with his fingers in the tank, stroking Lantash and talking to him occasionally. Both the man and the symbiote had their eyes glued to the figure on the med bay healing platform. Neither of them seemed to be able or willing to look away from her.

Arwanna once again came over and laid her hand on Sam's forehead. She looked at Jacob and smiled. "She still feels quite strong, Jacob. Not as strong as she was of course but that is to be expected. Coming out of stasis and going directly into an emergency healing would be stressful for an experienced Tok'Ra. For one that has never been blended, I am sure that it is a daunting task; however, this one seems to be doing extremely well. Better than most, actually."

"Either that or the bacteria were not as hard to control and destroy as we thought." She frowned as she remembered working on the infection; then she shook her head. "No, it was not easier. This is just a very strong symbiote, which is a very good thing in the circumstances. Perhaps Samantha's imprint showed what was wrong, and they sent this symbiote because of her healing ability. I suppose that could be it."

"Per'sus said that it took hours for his mate to heal Kiowa when she was injured by those creatures."

Arwanna nodded, suddenly remembering what it was that had been tugging at her own consciousness in this situation. She remembered the healers speaking of it many hundreds of years ago. "I remember that now that you mention it. It was a very long time ago."

* * *

"_You are not completely healed yet, my Sam. It will take a while longer. However, we can talk some if you wish." _

"_Are you doing all right? Not getting too tired? Can you stop and rest?" _

"_I am doing fine. They are almost defeated, and then I will finish the healing of the wound. They were very persistent." _

"_Charesh, are you sure you don't need to stop and rest for a while? Surely that wouldn't hurt, would it?" _

"_It is unnecessary. I really am fine, my Sam. I am quite strong. I have been in stasis for a very long time, so I am as strong and healthy as I was the day I was put into my chamber to await a host. It should take no more than an hour, possibly less, to finish completely. Tell me about our mates." _

"_We don't have mates. I've never joined with anyone. Not in a getting bonded sort of way. Sexually yeah, I'm not an innocent, but I've never gone the distance and actually joined with someone on a permanent basis." _

"_However, that does not explain why we are not with our mates, even though it is an interesting bit of information." _

"_There isn't anyone to be with. I told you that." _

"_But you think you might like for them to be. You are afraid that the feelings you have do not belong to you. They do, I assure you. I suggest we allow these feelings to grow naturally and see where they take us. I believe that we will have mates before very many more years go by." _

"_We'll see. I've agreed to get to know Martouf as a friend. Lantash, too, when he is well again. I worry about him," _Sam told her softly_. "He should have been healed by now, but I know the Tok'Ra wouldn't allow me to help with him." _

"_Why do you say that?" _

"_I've tried to get information before, and I've offered to help them in other things at different times. They don't like to share information with outsiders, and there are those that consider the Tau'ri too primitive to really be of much use." _

"_You sound very bitter, Samantha. You have much resentment towards some of our people. I do feel it is only towards some of them, though, not all of them. They will share with you now. You are Tok'Ra."_

"_I don't want them to share now, just because I've suddenly become acceptable to them because I have a symbiote. Piss on them. They can keep their information." _

"_Your resentment and hurt goes very deep. Much of it is over Martouf and Lantash. You wanted to help with them, and they refused you. You spent time believing them dead, when they were not; although, if I understand it correctly, that was not exactly their fault. However, if they had accepted your help, you would have been here and known they were alive. So, you are very bitter about it. I see." _

"_And what I see about the way they have treated you and your people at times also angers me. On the other hand, neither will I accept your Colonel's remarks about me and mine. However, beyond that, you are correct, my Sam. We will not stay here to be patronized by some of these Tok'Ra, even though, normally, newly blended Tok'Ra do stay here within the tunnels, yes?" _

"_Yes, but we will stay with my people and work from the SGC. I am Tau'ri by birth and Tok'Ra by blending, but my work is there, and that is where I'm needed the most. I'm not averse to helping the Tok'Ra out if they need us to, though. We've done it before, and there's little doubt that we'll do it again. After all that __**is**__ what the formal alliance is all about. Now that they've started the exchange program, I'm hoping things will be better between our two peoples." _

"_Yes, I have seen a great deal. You have shared much very willingly. You are a brilliant scientist. With my added memory capacity and intelligence, we will be very formidable in that way, Dr. Carter. I am sorry, I could not resist." _Charesh chuckled and Sam smiled with her.

"_I am almost finished. It will not be more than three-quarters of an hour now and will very probably be much less than that. They are becoming easier to defeat now that there are so few of them left." _

Reverting to their previous topic of conversation she stated,_ "Eventually, we will have to reconcile with my people, my Sam. Nevertheless, I agree that I do not wish to do so at this time nor, perhaps, even anytime in the near future. You seem to have some of my people that you are very fond of individually, though. In fact, it seems to me that most of your bitterness is towards a few members of the council, and a group of sub-council members, some of which you do not trust."_

Sam mentally shook her head before answering, "_It's not just that I don't trust them. There are several of them of which I am actively suspicious. I know it probably sounds really bizarre and crazy, but I'm not sure they are even Tok'Ra." _

Sam paused, allowing her words time to sink in._ "I mentioned before that I am worried about Lantash. I haven't said anything to Martouf, but I'm going to tell my dad to keep a really sharp watch on a couple of people." _

"_I think Lantash should have recovered faster. I can't believe that all of his delays are caused by Martouf's depression over him. If anything, it seems to me that would make him get better quicker, and besides that, I don't think the za'tarc incident could have caused this. It just doesn't make sense to me. I think that we should consider having him brought to the SGC if he doesn't start getting a lot better, a lot more consistently, a lot sooner. And, definitely if he starts to go downhill." _

"_I agree. We must convince Martouf. He should be aware that you believe that there could be a danger for Lantash here. We will stop and talk to Lantash before we leave here, will we not?" _

"_Yes, and I want to talk to Anise. I don't necessarily trust her, but she did save his life, so I don't think she'd be trying to kill him now. She could have done it already, anytime these last four months, if she wanted to do it, and if she was the one trying, then she would have done it already, of that I have very little doubt. /i _

Sam abandoned that train of thought, only to continue with what else was going on around Lantash. _"Anyway, whether it will do any good or not, I will at least try and I want her to be aware that I think he should be watched closer. He isn't gaining strength as quickly as he should be. Not that she'll believe me, either. Although, it looked like she was the one that brought Lantash in to me, so maybe she is more on our side than I was aware." _

"_It is very possible that she is; your own words show this to be true, if you will only think about it. In fact, I believe that you feel there is much more to Anise than what she allows to be seen." _

"_Do not forget, my Sam, that sometimes it is better to appear to be against someone in order to learn what the opposition is thinking and planning. She may have to appear to consider the Tau'ri as lesser beings to play into someone else's ideas of what they want to see in someone they can trust. We should not assume anything at this point." _

"_However, now that I am here, we will be able to begin to watch and listen much more closely. After all, now that you have a symbiote, we can visit the tunnels more often should we chose to do so. Legitimately, I am sure." _

"_Yes, I agree." _Sam hesitated, before saying softly_, "I think that you and I will get along very well, Charesh. We are so far, anyway. Of course, I suppose this isn't a real test, is it?" _It was easy to hear the doubt and mild apprehension that crept into her _voice_.

Charesh answered swiftly, but calmly, _"Perhaps not, but I believe you are correct, and we will find ourselves in tune with one another. From what I understand, when the Keeper comes for one of us, he takes an—image or an imprint—I suppose you would say, of the person that will be blended, and then we are chosen for compatibility. Therefore, you can rest assured that we will have much in common, and we will be very much attuned to one another in many, many ways." _

She continued, sighing softly, obviously unwilling to say it, but knowing she should. Adding a gentle caress, she said, _"I believe we have talked enough for our first time, though, I wish it were not so; therefore, why do you not try to sleep some more? Otherwise, you will be very tired when we finally truly become conscious, and I would prefer you to awaken alert and ready to resume whatever duty you would normally be doing." _

"_I have no problem with that, Char. I am tired. Those wolf-bear creatures were not a lot of fun." _

Sam heard Char's gurgle of laughter at the understatement_. "Sleep well, my mate. I will awaken you when I am finished." _

"_All right. Night."_

"_Night." _A charmingly melodious laugh was the last thing Sam heard as she fell farther into unconsciousness.

Charesh continued, humming soothingly and thinking to herself. _Now, I know how you are, and you are doing very well, my Sam. Another half an hour and you should awaken quite well and ready to return to the SGC, but not until we spend time with our future mates. You, my dear Sam, have very good taste in men. I would like to believe that he is our future mate. He and the so beautiful Martouf. _

_Daniel is very nice, as well, though, and you already care for him in a very deep way as a much-loved friend. It would not surprise me if we became __**Cor'cyfials shel'lec te dak, heartfriends sharing the flesh.**__ There is no rush for us to bond; we can have a great many interesting and "fun" experiences before we take that step. _

_Furthermore, we must allow our feelings to mature slowly and fully into friendship, as you both wish it to, for now. It will take time, and we will wait patiently. If we are very lucky, they will become our mates, and if not them, well, who knows what the future will hold in store for us? At the moment, it is not even important. _

* * *

Martouf sat on the edge of the healing platform, careful not to jostle Sam or disturb her in any way. Everyone was beginning to become anxious. They had waited for many hours now, and there had been no indication that Samantha was waking from her state of unconsciousness. Her side was healed. All of the other scrapes, bruises, and scratches were gone as well. She had regained her usual beautiful coloring and looked quite lovely. 

Then, they all noticed that she was frowning and everyone became tense, hoping it was a sign that she was about to awaken.

Sam's eyes flew open. She immediately sat up, and looked straight at Martouf, saying, "You're the one that is always standing at the bottom of the ramp, Martouf. I don't know how you expect me to be able to control you and do anything about it. I suggest you lay down your laws to yourself in the future, before you try to do so to me," Sam scolded him, obviously quite put out at his high handedness in lecturing her.

Evidently, some of Martouf's speech as he became conscious had come through and into her consciousness as she lie unconscious in the other bed. He had been talking quite loudly and very sternly.

He turned a bright pink as everyone that had been in the infirmary, or who had heard about it, began to laugh. The relief in the room was palpable.

Lantash turned to stare at him. Martouf looked at him. "I will explain later, Lantash. They are teasing me about something I said as I regained consciousness from my concussion. I will explain that later, also, I promise," he continued hurriedly.

It was obvious that Lantash was shaking his head in disbelief. You could almost hear him saying, "_I can't let you out of my sight for one day…"_

Sam, now sitting up on the healing platform, wondered where that speech had come from. Frowning again, she searched inwardly and found a smug Charesh. _"Where did you find that, and what in the world was it about?" _

Charesh allowed her to listen to Martouf telling "_her Sam_" about no more incidents on or around the ramp. Sam smiled and raised her head. "You really can be firm when you want to be. I don't think I've ever heard you sound quite that stern."

"Don't worry about it, Sam, he can't ever follow it through. He's too much of a softy for that," Jacob assured her.

"Well, in this particular case, I'm agreeable to going along with him, Dad. I think he has the right idea. No more incidents on the ramp. Or, for that matter, anywhere else, either. Ah, what exactly happened? I mean, I should have been dead."

"You almost were, Carter." Jack and Teal'c had returned from their snacks earlier and were waiting with the others for Sam to awaken. Jack wasn't comfortable enough to talk with the symbiote in the tank, yet, but he wasn't avoiding him either. "We shouldn't have left you behind."

Martouf turned from watching Sam to speak to O'Neill, "On the contrary, Colonel. I have analyzed the entire incident many times. In each scenario, no matter what you and I had done, it would have ended with more death and destruction. Samantha made the correct decision, and, as much as we may have wished it otherwise, she gave the correct order."

"I, too, feel guilty for leaving her behind, but we followed the orders of the commanding officer. It was a command decision, and she did give that order. Furthermore, it was the only order she could give at that time and be correct."

"He's right, Jack. It wouldn't have mattered. You would all three have been dead instead of Sam being here and alive. You did the best thing by leaving her. Otherwise, she wouldn't be here," Daniel spoke up quietly.

"Ah, that still doesn't tell me what happened," Sam quickly broke in hoping to thwart the obviously upcoming debate. She seemed to have succeeded.

Martouf turned back to answer her, "We cannot be completely sure, but we believe that after the Colonel and I went through the Chaappa'ai, you, knowing you would not make the event horizon before you lost consciousness, pulled a grenade from your belt, or perhaps already had it in your hand."

"We are not sure if your intent was to blow up yourself, or the creatures, but our opinion was that you were trying to keep them from coming through the gate and, at the same time, keep yourself from dying from, ah, them."

"What came through the gate were you, and numerous body parts from at least one of the creatures. Evidently, the grenade went off under one of them; the blast took it, and you, through the event horizon, and onto, ah, me. I then hit the floor. You, I managed to keep from doing so. That was when I received the concussion, although they believe the lump on my forehead was probably from one of the creature's body parts."

"They could not tell for sure, but it looked like you might have blown up more than one of them from the number of pieces that were strewn around the gate room. It was quite, er, bloody and gory. The pieces of the creatures, that is. I was not the only one that ended up wearing some of them. It is my belief that the majority of what was on me was from you."

Sam was staring intently at the tank and Lantash. He was curled tightly on the bottom of it, and he was quivering very noticeably. While having heard the story from Martouf, her concern for Lantash kept her from commenting on the situation. Instead, she immediately asked, "What's wrong with Lantash, Martouf? Shouldn't you be doing something?"

Martouf shook his head sadly, "No, Samantha that is not necessary. There is nothing wrong with him."

Sam looked at him as did all of the Tau'ri in the room.

Martouf sighed. "He is laughing hysterically as he sees the mental image of me catching you as you were blown through the Chaappa'ai. He is picturing me falling with you in my arms, attempting to keep you from getting a concussion or worse, and thereby getting one myself, instead, all the while being pelted and splattered by gory animal body parts. There are times," he assured them all solemnly, "when Lantash has a perverted sense of humor."

Daniel laughed. "Well, if he thinks that's funny, wait until we tell him the_ entire _speech you gave to _Samantha_, or so you thought, as you came back to consciousness, about the new _rules_ pertaining to the ramp, and how you were _forbidding_ her to involve you, or herself, in anymore _incidents_ there. End of discussion."

Lantash raised his head and looked at Martouf as if to say something, shook his head, recoiled, and proceeded to quiver some more. It was quite obvious to all that Martouf's _incident and subsequent speech_ was giving Lantash a great deal of enjoyment. It was also plain, by the look in Martouf's eyes and the smile curving his lips, that he was very happy to have it do so.

TBC

24


	9. Meeting the Relatives 8 APNT

**_Chapter Eight Summary_** - _As Sam leaves the medical bay, she finds her teammates and the Tok'Ra council awaiting her in the hallway. Delek, Sam, and Charesh do not hit it off well, and a conversation ensues. We get to know Charesh very much better...and so do the Tok'Ra and Tau'ri waiting to meet her. Garshaw and Malek both make a few things clear, as well._

_**Pairings this chapter -** None_

"_**Italics" -** Symbiote-Host communication_

_**Cyfials**__ - Close or intimate friend_. _Sometimes one with which one shares the flesh._

* * *

_**A Path Not Taken**_

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_Meeting the Relatives_**

* * *

Sam looked at all of the people standing around and finally caught Arwanna's eyes. Understanding, at once, what Sam needed, she began to gather and remove everyone from the room on the pretext of checking the newly blended pair. She assured everyone that Samantha would, no doubt, be fine, and she would let them all know shortly. After everyone, except Arwanna and Dr. Fraiser, had been removed from the room and away from Sam, she looked at her questioningly.

"I need clothes. Evidently, I came wrapped in a blanket and a med gown. I'm not returning to the SGC that way. So. Did anyone think to bring me anything? Janet?"

"Sorry, Sam, when we brought you, it was a matter of very little time to spare. I'll send someone back, or I'll go back and get you something."

"That won't be necessary, Dr. Fraiser, unless Samantha does not wish to wear a Tok'Ra uniform. I would imagine we have one that would fit her, and she can send it back with her father when he comes the next time. She and I are much of a size, so one of mine should fit her."

"Thank you, Arwanna, that would be fine. I'm sure the council would feel better seeing me in that than BDU's, anyway, even though it won't make me change my mind."

"No, I did not think that it would. Nonetheless, it is comfortable, and it will save someone making a trip back to your base."

Sam smiled. "That's true, so I'll accept graciously."

"So, Sam, does your, ah, new friend have a name?" Janet asked tentatively.

Sam looked surprised. "Oh, yes, she does. I'm sorry, but it didn't register with me that she didn't introduce herself. Her name is Charesh. I've been calling her Char. She seems very nice. We talked for a while, as she was healing me, but not a lot. She was kind of going through my memories and getting up to speed on who was who, and what had happened in the last two thousand years or so. She already has the knowledge about the Goa'uld and the Tok'Ra, though, so that's good. It's a shame I don't have Daniel's historical knowledge; I'm sure she would have managed to get more out of it than what I know."

"She talked to you while she healed you, Samantha?"

"Yes, isn't she supposed to?"

"It is somewhat unusual, yes. Normally, it takes all of a symbiote's strength to combat that much infection," Arwanna stated slowly, her mind obviously trying to assimilate this oddity. She did not mention it aloud, but it was, in fact, almost unheard of for a symbiote to be able to combat that much infection and carry on a conversation with its host at the same time, at least, to any great degree. From the way Samantha described it, though, it sounded as if they had a very comfortable conversation, not a quick greeting and back to work.

"Oh, well, it was toward the end when she pretty much had everything taken care of. I think she said we were about a half hour to an hour away from being healed."

Sam smiled her thanks at the young woman who had followed Arwanna's unobtrusive instructions to go get Samantha some clothing, and gave them to her.

Sensing her needs, Arwanna told her, "You can go through here to the facilities. There is also a shower, which you may use if you wish, Samantha."

"That would be really great, Arwanna. Thanks."

Arwanna stared after her as she went to clean up; she was still amazed at the information Sam had all unknowingly given her. Her symbiote was very strong, of that, there was no doubt, and it was giving Arwanna much about which to speculate.

It took very little time for Sam to take a quick shower and wash her hair. She dressed quickly and in a very short time, she was ready to go.

She joined the women waiting for her. Arwanna gave Sam a look of encouragement, and the three women walked toward the tunnel. As they stepped from the med bay into it, the group of people awaiting their arrival turned to look at them.

Sam stopped and took in the situation in a glance. The council members were there, of course, as she would have expected. They were standing to one side of the tunnel; at least, most of them were, including Garshaw, Ma'ashat, and even Thoran, along with Delek and one or two of his satellites that she recognized from Jolinar's memories. The last few she brushed aside as inconsequential.

Along the other wall was SG-1. Jack leaned nonchalantly against the crystal wall, one leg out and one foot flat against the wall, his knee bent. He was drinking from a bottle of water he'd brought along. Teal'c stood stoically on the far side of him, calmly watching her as she began to walk slowly toward them.

Daniel stood on the other side of Jack, nearest to Sam, and leaned one shoulder against the wall, fiddling with something in his hands, but he looked up at the sound of them approaching. Next to Daniel was her father, looking anxious, although he knew that she was all right. Martouf and Lantash were next, with Anise standing just behind them.

Malek walked up at about the same time that she reached them, and stood in the middle of the tunnel opposite her. She stopped walking and gazed at all of them.

Garshaw stepped forward and bowed her head in greeting, as she said quietly, in her normal somewhat cool manner, "Welcome to the Tok'Ra, Samantha of Tau'ri."

Sam nodded in return, saying, "Um, thank you, Garshaw. I appreciate it, and the efforts of the Tok'Ra to save me. It's not exactly the way that I wanted to blend, but," she smiled slightly and shrugged, "since I intended to offer someday, anyway, it simply moved it forward."

She saw the expression of surprise cross the woman's face as she mentioned blending someday. She was about to continue talking to her when she paused, as if listening, and then grinned. Looking straight at Garshaw with amusement in her eyes, she continued, "I like my symbiote. She's very—feisty."

Garshaw smiled in return, with more warmth than previously, and asked, "If we might know your symbiote's name?"

She turned to look at the rest of the council members and turning back drew a breath, as if to say more, when Sam answered her, "Her name is Charesh. As I said, I really like her. Thanks. I think we're going to get along fine. So far, we've discovered quite a few interests that are the same, so we seem pretty compatible. She was well chosen for me."

She continued without pause, saying, "However, as you can imagine, she is extremely fatigued and somewhat cranky, at the moment, so I'm allowing her to rest. That's the least I can do after all the time, effort, and energy she put into healing me."

"I understand, and since you are both no doubt going to wish to rest quite soon, perhaps we should make our way to the council chambers to go over a few things," Garshaw responded equitably.

Sam nodded. "All right. I am tired, so if you do have any questions, I'd like to get them over with."

Sam swayed slightly, and Martouf's arm was immediately placed around her waist pulling her against his side. His face was a picture of worry. "Do you need me to carry you, Samantha?"

"No, not at all. I was just a bit unsteady for a minute. I'm fine now. Um, thank you." She smiled up at him, but she frowned at her symbiote. "_Charesh, what do you think you are doing? Stop making us look worse than we are,"_ she scolded her new mate. Her only answer was something that sounded distinctly like a giggle.

"I will keep a steadying hand on your arm, nonetheless, just in case. I do not wish for any more _incidents_ to occur be they here, or there," he teased her lightly.

She shook her head at him and then started to follow Garshaw. She noticed that SG-1 had not moved from the wall and frowned. "What are you guys doing? Aren't you coming?"

Jack looked at the other members of his team. They all shrugged and pushed away from the wall. Jacob and Martouf looked at each other. Jacob opened his mouth to say something, but then, seeing the mulish set to his daughter's mouth, decided that the council would have to deal with this. He hoped they didn't screw things up too badly.

Garshaw and Delek looked behind them at the same time to see if Samantha, Martouf, and Jacob were following them. Seeing SG-1, Garshaw bit her lip as she listened to counsel from Yosuf, telling her to let it go.

Delek, not listening to a host he had not bothered to hear in years, stopped and inserted his foot into his mouth, "Colonel O'Neill, you and your, ah," he swept them with a contemptuous look, "_team,_ are neither permitted nor welcome in the council chamber. You may as well stay here in this tunnel."

Char hissed at him inside Sam's mind, and Sam stopped walking. Shouldn't her team be with her if they were going to ask questions about her and her symbiote? In fact, what did they have to talk about? She'd just blended for heaven's sake. She didn't have anything to tell them. If her team couldn't go, well, then, neither could she.

"_How dare he speak to me, or to us, in that manner? I will see him sanctioned, if he is not more careful. I believe that it is now my turn to speak, Samantha. These are my people, after all, and we do share this body, correct?"_

Sam closed her eyes and sighed resignedly, before replying, "_Yes, Char, we do, but try to be diplomatic, even though he is a jerk. As far as sanctions, he isn't worth bothering about. Let it end with a clash of words, and then forget it."_

Sam's eyes glowed. "I am Charesh. If my teammates are unwelcome within your sacred chambers, then I am sure we will get around to talking to you at some point in time, but perhaps not today. We must speak to Lantash and then return to our home on Earth." The people in the hall were surprised to see the disdain on Sam's face, even knowing it was not Sam speaking. The council looked at her in stunned surprise; although, Thoran's frown was very evident, and Delek looked at her with anger.

Sam came forward and rubbed her forehead. "You'll have to excuse her. She's very tired, and I think she wants to go somewhere and rest as much as I do. She's not used to this, if you will all remember. She just woke up several hours ago, only to have to do a great deal of healing to her new host."

They watched as Sam's lips firmed, and she obviously had a short and stern conversation with her new mate.

"If there are questions that you just have to know the answers too, then you can ask me right here. I want to take care of them, so that we can return to the SGC and get some rest." Sam tried to be diplomatic, even though she certainly wasn't feeling that way.

Delek smiled grimly, saying, "You cannot return to the SGC. You are Tok'Ra, now. This is your home and your mission from now on. You will do as you are told and commanded by the council. Furthermore, you will watch your tongue in the future, as well."

Sam's eyes flared, and no one was prepared for the ice in the voice that came from her. "You will not tell my host where she can and cannot go, Delek. Not now and not ever. We are returning to Earth, and we are staying on Earth. We will no doubt visit here frequently, as our fathers reside here, but we will not be living with or working with, or in, the way of, the Tok'Ra. We will remain an integral part of SG-1."

As this young and inexperienced symbiote challenged him, Delek stood stiffly, his eyes glowing; his hands formed into claws at his sides, as if he would spring forward and wrap them around her neck at any moment. Sam, on the other hand, looked relaxed, but alert. There was no missing the contempt in her eyes.

His eyes narrowed, as he began to retaliate, "You are Tok'Ra, and you will do what the council tells you to do. You have no choice in the matter. You are young, inexperienced, and quite obviously unintelligent, or you would have realized these things. Your _host,_" he spat with venomous contempt, "and her people are so primitive and ignorant, it is amazing that they found their way out of their caves." Delek glared at her, looking like he would soon be frothing at the mouth in his rage.

Jack stepped forward as if to intervene, but he was stayed by both Daniel and Teal'c as they each rested a hand on one of his arms to restrain him. Teal'c sent him a quick negative shake of his head, and his meaning was very clear. Do not interfere. This was Sam's fight, and she had to be the one to either win it or lose it. She and her symbiote were making their stand and stating their plans. He must allow them to be the ones to do so. Even Garshaw was not interfering; although, it was becoming obvious that she was amazed and appalled at Delek's words.

Jack shrugged, looking unhappy, but he stepped back to the wall and once again leaned nonchalantly against it. He didn't let down his guard; however, only his friends could feel the coiled tenseness in him. At the first sign that this was leading from the verbal to the physical, he was ready to step in and defend his second-in-command, even though she was probably capable of defending herself, considerably more so now that she had her symbiote's added strength.

Charesh smiled wickedly, her upcoming retort obviously giving her much amusement and pleasure; however, her voice became even more icy, calm, and implacable. "You can go straight to hell, Delek, and if the council's attitude is the same as yours, you may take them with you."

"I will go where I please, when I please. Being Tok'Ra does not make me a chattel of anyone's. I am a free being, and I will decide where I go and when I do so. No one commands me. Ever. I answer only to my host. I suggest that you remember that."

"As for my inexperience, youth, and lack of intelligence, if experience, age, and intelligence produce specimens such as you, then I do not believe I shall be in any hurry to acquire any of them. As for my host, if being civilized and knowledgeable also makes one rude, arrogant, and insufferable, then we shall also pass those attributes by."

Sam came fore abruptly and sighed, saying, "You know, you really are antagonizing her. Now, I don't know if she is from a different clutch or what, but evidently, she is not programmed to blindly follow some council or their edicts. I suggest that you back-off and stop pushing. I seriously believe that it would be in your best interests to leave it for today."

"Not only that, but if I was you, Delek, I think I'd stay out of her way. She seems to have taken you in dislike, and she's muttering about catching you in a dark tunnel, so I'd suggest you watch your back, too."

Sam frowned as she continued speaking to him. "Every time I say your name she mutters—something. I can't quite make it out. Clutch—clutch—warrim?" She murmured as she shook her head, trying to make out what it was that Charesh was mumbling.

"No, that isn't it. I've got it," Sam said triumphantly, and looking straight at Delek, she gave a small smile of accomplishment. "She's saying _Clutch-worm_." Her eyes widened as Char allowed the meaning to hit her, and a quick glance showed her that the meaning was obvious to everyone, including her teammates. _"Oops."_ She covered her mouth with her fingers to stop herself laughing, but a little choking sound made it out.

Martouf choked with her. Jacob moaned. Lantash curled tighter with laughter and shook so hard the water in his tank sloshed back and forth. Malek turned around and walked the other way, but his laughter could be heard from around the corner of the crystal corridor.

Jack spit water on one of Delek's satellites, and Daniel's eyes rounded like saucers. Teal'c gazed at a spot on the opposite wall that appeared to have become quite interesting, and Anise gasped. The council stood as if made of stone, except for one young woman who could be seen biting her knuckle to control her amusement, and a youngish man who turned his face to the tunnel wall, his shoulders shaking. Thoran stood stiffly, obviously enraged along with Delek, but unlike him, keeping his own counsel.

Delek stood facing her and quivering with fury. As he took a step toward her, Garshaw placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed—hard. He stopped and said nothing, but his eyes were filled with hatred and rage. Char moved neither toward him, nor away from him. It was very apparent that she had no intention of backing down from him, now, or at any other time. It was written in every line of her stance. It blazed from her eyes; the firm set of her lips spoke it, too. Every line of her body and nuance of her expression said that he was the one that would regret any hostile moves.

Daniel, ever the peacemaker, quickly turned to Sam, and asked, "Sam, are you sure she's okay?"

Sam cleared her throat. "No, Daniel, of course not. She's a bit tired and just a little cranky right now. I'm sure that once we're home and she gets to rest some, she'll feel less grumpy."

"_Shut up, Charesh. No, you may not have control. I want to be able to come see my father, and Lantash is trapped here. Be quiet." _

"_He insulted you, my Sam. No one may do so." _

"_Yes, well, you told him so; now, let's drop it before we make it hard on Lantash. I don't want to take chances on him being hurt by this. Delek and Thoran are both in the group that I distrust, and they are both extremely angry. They might take that anger out on Lantash, so we need to be a little more circumspect. They know he is important to me, and it would be just like one of them to hurt him to get to us. Now stop."_

"_All right. I will restrain myself, but only for his sake. For now. But, you are right. He should stay away from me. I would not mind killing him."_

"_Charesh, you can't just go around killing people with no more reason than because they annoy you. It just isn't done." _

"_There is a very good reason. He annoys me, and he insulted you. I will kill him. Slowly. You will see. It will be fun." _

Charesh sent a smile and a hug to Sam, who groaned. They had landed her with a psychopathic serial killer. Charesh sent her another smile and laughed.

"_Do not worry, my Sam, I would not do so, but it is fun to think about. I would only do it if he truly threatened us. Then, however, I would protect you, just as you would protect me. I will not let you down." _

"_Furthermore, I understand, and I promise you that I will do as you wish in order to protect Lantash. You may be correct in your feeling that they might hurt him to get to us. In fact, I have been watching Thoran, and I believe that he, even more than Delek, is a very dangerous symbiote. He is saying little, but that simply means he is hiding more, in my opinion. I can see in his eyes that he has a great hatred for the Tau'ri, and us in particular, for whatever reason. It would be in our best interests to be very careful of him, for both Lantash and ourselves." _

"_Thank you, Char. Neither of us will let the other down, and I agree with you completely. They are both dangerous, and I definitely want my dad to keep them under surveillance. But now, no more talk of killing Delek. His only crime, so far, is being a jerk, and that doesn't merit a death sentence no matter how much you would like for it to." _She smiled at her as Char laughed.

Sam looked around at the group watching her. "I'm sorry; I was attempting to talk Char out of killing Delek. After all, like I explained to her, his only crime is being a jerk, and that, however unfortunate it may be, doesn't carry a death sentence. She's agreed to leave him alone, only so long as he leaves us alone."

"I am sure we can arrange that, Major Carter. In addition, I believe you and Charesh have answered our questions, most of which were about what your intentions were; whether you would be remaining here with us or going back to the Tau'ri. I hope that you will not take Delek's words to represent the attitude of the council. It is definitely _**not**_ portraying either our intentions or our attitude, I assure you. While we would welcome you into our midst, we also understand that you have a mission within the Tau'ri, which you wish to continue to undertake."

"However, we do hope that you would not be averse to helping should an occasion arise where we need your particular specialties. We are fully aware that you are a brilliant scientist, Major Carter."

Sam's eyebrow rose in disbelief, but she said nothing to affirm it. She looked at Garshaw closely, but saw no intent to deceive, so took her words at face value. "No, I wouldn't be averse to helping, if the occasion arose. Furthermore, Garshaw, please believe me; Charesh is simply very tired, as I said. I am sure that she will reconcile with her siblings in due course, when she feels that she can forgive them." Sam bit her lip. Damn, she'd never intended to reveal her feelings about those things. Evidently, she herself was much more tired than she realized.

"Forgive them? But, what have we done?"

The glowing eyes warned that the feisty Char was back. "You have not treated my host with respect in the past. You did not allow her to help with Martouf and Lantash when she wished to come and do so. It may be a very long time before I can forgive you for that. She spent many months believing them dead, when they were not. While she knows that the delay in telling her was not your fault, still, had she been allowed to help with them, she would have known at once that they were still alive."

Sam shook her head. "She is very outspoken. Hopefully, she will grow out of that. For now, I really do want to talk to Lantash before we leave; so, if you are finished with us, I intend to accompany Anise and Martouf to the lab."

Believing that now was not the time to pursue this particular topic of discussion, Garshaw nodded her head. She did have every intention of revisiting it, however.

Unlike some of the Tok'Ra, Garshaw had a lot of respect for Major Carter and considered her extremely intelligent. She was an excellent addition to the Tok'Ra, in her opinion, and she had no intention of antagonizing her or her new mate. Therefore, she said quietly, "Yes, of course. No doubt we will be seeing you again."

"Please let us know if you need anything. Someone will be sent to discuss the Tok'Ra and answer any questions you may have after you and your new lifemate have had time to get to know one another better. Until then, please feel free to contact us if you have any questions at all. I will be most pleased to answer them, if your father is not available to do so, or if your mentor has not yet been chosen."

Realizing that the councilor was being very sincere in her statements and her attitude, Sam replied in kind, "Thank you, Garshaw. Char and I both appreciate that, and we will definitely contact you, if something comes up that we need an answer to in the meantime." Bowing her head, she turned to Martouf and Lantash. "Are we ready, now?"

"Yes, I believe we are. Let us go." Martouf also bowed to Garshaw before turning to help Anise with the tank. The four of them, accompanied by the remainder of SG-1, headed for the labs as the group they left behind let out breaths that many of them had not realized they were holding.

"Daimesh, why are you smiling? Is there some good news of which we are unaware, or is it simply the usual sense of joy that accompanies a new Tok'Ra joining us?"

"What? Oh, I am sorry, Garshaw. My mind was thousands of light years away. If you will all please excuse me, I have duties I must perform." He, too, turned and left, but the smile was still on his face.

Daimesh seemed to be inordinately pleased about something, and both Arwanna and Selmak had taken note of it. Arwanna when he returned with Charesh, and Jacob and Selmak both then and now.

"_Sel, what was that all about? Why was Daimesh smiling like that, as if he knows something that no one else knows, and it's going to give him a lot of enjoyment?" _

"_I am not sure, Jacob, but I believe it concerns Samantha and Charesh. I noticed that when he first looked into the stasis urn he appeared somewhat shocked, and then he smiled. I believe it might behoove us to talk to him before very long." _

"_Maybe it's just that this symbiote is very young, and he figures she's going to be a handful." _

"_That is a possibility, I suppose, however, there is no way to know, if that is so, without asking him, and we cannot do that at the present time. Therefore, there is nothing to be gained by speculating at the present time. We may as well follow them to the council chamber or go into the lab."_

"_I vote for the lab myself. It would be a lot more entertaining than the council chamber." _

"_True, but it would not be nearly as informative." _

"_All right, all right, let's go. Council chambers it is." _

"_I will make it up to you later, Jacob. We will spend time with our __**Cyfials**__." _

"_Now you're talking my language." _Selmak laughed as Jacob started reminiscing about the last evening they had spent with their _Cyfials_. By the time they reached the council chamber, he was working hard to control their responses to the stimuli. He sighed and hoped the council chamber talk calmed their responses more. He didn't doubt for a minute that it would.

* * *

They stood and stared at one another for a short time, none of them sure of exactly what to say. Finally, Delek spoke up, "I find it hard to believe that you intend to allow her to return to the Tau'ri."

His words seemed to break the spell they were all under, and Garshaw turned to him. "_I_ find it hard to believe that you could take it upon yourself to speak for the council. How dare you speak for us? You are a sub-council member only, Delek, and even were you a full council member you would have had no authority to make the statements and demands you were making. To order someone in the manner and tone you were using is totally unacceptable."

As she paused, Thoran spoke up, saying, "Although his manner and actions are deplorable, Delek does have a point. It is usual for a new symbiote and host to remain with us. I do not believe there have been many, in the past two thousand years, who have not remained within our ranks. I am not sure it is wise to allow her to return to the Tau'ri, and I believe we should give it some consideration before we do so. She might not like it, but we do have reason to insist they stay here, and if necessary, we can put her in solitary confinement until she agrees to do as we wish."

Garshaw looked at him, and it was obvious that she was appalled by his comments, but she first chose to finish her answer to Delek. "I am surprised the reaction to your comments were as mild as they were, and I believe that we can probably thank Samantha Carter for them being so. It is very obvious that the two of them bonded immediately and strongly. That her symbiote is angry on her behalf for things that she considers wrongs done to her in the past is remarkable."

"As for your comments, Thoran, I cannot believe that you would believe that we would have the right to demand she remain with us, either. Never have we demanded that anyone stay with us; we have all stayed by our own free will. That Samantha Carter chooses to return to the Tau'ri should surprise no one. She is extremely loyal, and that loyalty will extend to the Tok'Ra given time. Your comments, as well as Delek's, are completely out of line. I do not wish to hear, nor will I listen to, anymore from either of you on this subject."

Having dealt with Thoran's suggestion of incarceration, she turned back to encompass Delek in her further comments, saying, "I fail to understand how either of you could believe, for even one moment, that you would have the _authority_ to order her to stay with us. Her decision is made, and that matter is closed."

"However, the insults that you, Delek, threw at not only her, but also at her host, are in themselves almost enough to justify sanctions being placed against you. Be thankful that she did not demand they be done. One more outburst in that manner, and I myself will see to it that they are applied."

"She may not be aware that she could, Garshaw. Then again, she may be very aware of them, but simply decided against them at the present time," Selmak pointed out calmly. "You forget that she is young and was just now taken from stasis. Of course, I imagine that like the others that have been brought to us, she, too, has been imprinted with important information pertaining to the past two thousand years. I suppose that sanctions could have been part of the information imparted to her."

He paused, then looked from Thoran to Delek as he informed them, "However, just so that we are all aware of this situation, I believe that there are some facts that should be made known to you all. I went personally to Giaver and discussed this entire situation with Per'sus. His response to the circumstances we found ourselves in was unusual, but understandable."

"He authorized a symbiote to be brought to heal our daughter and, if it had proven that she did not wish to be blended, as she was unconscious and unable to tell us yes or no at that point in time, then when the healing was finished, the symbiote was to be removed and returned to stasis. He also made known to me that if Samantha wished to return to Earth and the SGC, she had his full approval and backing."

"Therefore, the entirety of your demands were without foundation. As for the insults, I would imagine that much like Jacob, she simply considers you beneath contempt and not worth her time and energy."

Delek ignored the information put forth by Selmak and turned to Garshaw instead, "They were true, they were not insults. She is young, inexperienced, and unintelligent. Her host is primitive and ignorant as well. I do not understand how you could call her brilliant with a straight face."

Malek walked into the room and stared at Delek. "While Charesh might be young and inexperienced, she is not unintelligent. That was an insult. Her host is not primitive, nor is she ignorant. Garshaw could call her brilliant because she is brilliant. So is, if anyone would bother to notice, Dr. Jackson. He, Major Carter would probably tell you, is even more brilliant than she is." He shrugged.

"Personally, I believe that they are, in all probability, both equally so, they simply have different fields of expertise. That is beside the point, which is that you did insult her and her people, just as you often insult Jacob. I, for one, do not know why you have not been sanctioned long ago by him, except that, as Selmak said, Jacob simply considers you beneath his notice. You are, after all, no more than an annoyance, so why bother?"

Switching topics and tactics, Malek suddenly asked, "When was the last time your host had control, Delek?"

"He does not wish to be involved in the day to day operation of the Tok'Ra."

"When was the last time your host had control, Delek?"

"I told you, Malek, that he does not wish to be involved in the day to day operation of Tok'Ra business."

"I wish to speak to him. Now."

Watching the anger blaze in Delek's eyes, he wasn't sure he was actually hearing from the host. "Your name, please?"

"Con—Con. Connal. My name is Connal."

"When was the last time you had control of your body, Connal?"

For a brief moment the man looked frightened, then a shade seemed to be pulled over his eyes. "I had control this morning during breakfast. Why do you ask?"

"Why are you lying?"

"I am not."

"That's true, you are not."

Once again changing the subject he stated, "In case any of you were thinking of hinting that Selmak misunderstood Per'sus, I can assure you that he did not. I myself have spoken to Per'sus since then, and he personally informed me of the situation. He did indeed give his full backing and approval to Major Carter's return to the Tau'ri. Returning her symbiote to stasis was his idea, not Selmak or Jacob's."

"Per'sus was very plain in his explanation to me, so that I could pass the information on, if this subject arose, that it was Jacob who insisted that Major Carter would remain blended, if he chose to allow a Tok'Ra to blend with her. Per'sus overruled him by giving his personal assurance that if she did not wish to remain blended, then she was not required to do so."

After having dropped those bombshells, Malek smiled grimly as he nodded to the council members, taking in their many differing facial expressions for further thought. He then turned, left the council chambers, and strode down the hall. Something was not right on this base. He did not know what it was yet, but he would find out. He would find out, just as he would find out why Lantash was not getting better faster. He wanted to know—and—so did Per'sus.

Garshaw had brought her suspicions to them not long ago. The mistaken data that was sent to the SGC had been a ploy to plant Malek within their ranks. Garshaw had been well aware of that, though, so no harm done. Although, the truth was that whoever did the compilation had done a terrible job. Of course, when you assign the wrong person to do that type of task, it is only to be expected.

That the other two bases had not given as much information as Per'sus desired them to had worked into their plans very well. They had not been near as badly done as Per'sus had led everyone to believe, however, and in reality, they would have been fine, needing only a few things added to them, and they already had someone completing them.

He frowned even more. Something told him that he had better watch his own back as well as Lantash's. If this kept up, several of them might end up living for a time with the Tau'ri. Not, that it would upset him all that much if it happened.

Whatever was wrong on this base was growing. It was time to take counsel of Per'sus and bring him up to date on everything that had taken place instead of just the bits and pieces he had so far relayed to him. It could be that they needed to assign some people they knew were loyal to them, to work under cover. Although, some would doubt it, if they knew the names, Malek knew exactly who to recruit. It would be done within the next day. He would also see to it that there was at least one other planted here from outside.

That decided, he felt much more comfortable and headed for the labs. He wanted to talk to Samantha Carter before she left. He wanted very much to become better acquainted with her. Yes, he very much wanted to know her better. Very much better.

TBC


	10. Possibilities 9 APNT

_**Chapter Nine Summary – **__Malek does some thinking about Sam, and they discuss some possibilities pertaining to the future. Doors are opened and some unspoken needs are understood. Sam and Anise discuss Lantash and all the possibilities that were attached to his continued slow healing._

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Italics" **__– Symbiote-Host communication_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_Chapter Nine_

_Possibilities _

**

* * *

**

Malek's thoughts kept returning to Samantha Carter, as he walked down the crystal tunnel toward the lab where Lantash was being housed. He had seen her a few times, and each time he found himself attracted to her in an intellectual and sexual way. In fact, he was even more attracted to her now that he had heard and seen how she handled herself, her symbiote, and Delek.

He would not mind coming to know her more intimately, if she was willing, but he did not think she was the type to go into a relationship without at least a friendship to base it in. He would agree with that, for he, too, liked to make a connection on some level before becoming intimate.

He was not ready for a romantic entanglement, and he sensed that she was not either. He would begin to get to know her better. They could at least become friends if nothing else. Another decision made, he relaxed a little bit more.

His host, Devlin, chuckled. _"By all means, let us get to know her better, Malek. I must agree that I believe she would be a very, er, stimulating friend—in many ways."_

Malek grinned back, _"I believe that we will, perhaps, begin our investigation into her personality while she is here today. I also believe that with very little persuasion, Per'sus can be convinced that we should be the ones assigned to oversee her blending and help her with any problems that may arise." _

"_An excellent idea, Malek. I am very glad that we are so very attuned to one another. And that our taste in the female of the species is much the same." _

Chuckling, he shook his head at his host, but he had to admit that what Devlin said was true. When it came to women, their tastes were very much the same. A true blessing. He felt the warmth of his hosts caress and agreement. He was truly blessed with his host, too. He wished for no other. His thoughts going to his next task, he continued towards the med bay and what he hoped would be an interesting encounter with Samantha Carter.

**

* * *

**

"Thank you for finding out about the za'tarc programming, Anise, and for saving both of them, too." Sam was looking over the data that Anise had collected along with some other findings that had not yet been sent to her. Anise was in the process of transferring it onto a data pad so that she could take it with her when they left.

"I did not know that you had offered your assistance, Major Carter. Had I known, I would gladly have accepted it. It was a very long and drawn out process. As for saving Martouf, you must thank the healers for that. What I was doing put him in grave danger. Only with their intense concentration on him did he survive. I am afraid that it is true that I put the discovery of how the za'tarc programming was done before his life."

Sam nodded. "I understand, actually. I wouldn't have found it easy and would no doubt have resented it, if he had died, but I do understand it. I think you did take many precautions that were time consuming and made your work much more difficult, but which made his survival more likely. I am grateful."

Anise nodded her acceptance of Sam's words. "Tell me. Who did you tell that you wished to help me with the work on the za'tarc programming?"

"I told the young man that was in the hall today standing near Delek. Not the one that turned to the wall. It was the one that Colonel O'Neill, er, got wet. He was the only one I could find by the time I was released from giving my statement. He assured me it would get to the proper people."

Sam watched as Anise's lips clamped down into a straight line. It was obvious she was angry. She nodded her head. "He is a satellite of Thoran's. No doubt, he mentioned it to Thoran and was told by Thoran that he would take care of it. He did, of course; by conveniently forgetting to pass the information on before he left on his mission. He was gone for the entire time that Martouf was in stasis and only returned when he was recovering."

She glanced around, obviously uneasy, before continuing, "I suspect he has been sneaking into the lab and bothering Lantash. I am almost sure of it. I am very glad that Malek has put guards on the doors and given them a list of people to allow in here when I am not present. It is very few, and neither Delek, his satellites and associates, nor Thoran and his, are to be allowed into the lab where Lantash is resting unless he, Arwanna, or I are here with them. I do not trust them at all when it comes to Lantash, and I am thankful that Per'sus agreed to Malek bringing in his own personal guards rather than some from this base."

"I'm glad, too. I don't-" Sam stopped her sentence realizing that she had almost told this woman, who she really didn't know very well and actually had reason to dislike, that she did not trust Delek or Thoran, either. She should keep her thoughts to herself. "I don't like to think of him being harassed while he doesn't feel well, and he isn't in a position where he can retaliate. I think his laughing earlier was good for him, though, wasn't it?"

Anise smiled at her and took her over to show her the data flowing across the screen. All of his beneficial chemical balances were up. "Yes, it did wonders for him. I wish I could make him laugh everyday like that, but we have never been friends, so it is difficult."

"Maybe now would be a good time to get to know one another and become friends. You are no doubt both in here alone a great deal. You could keep one another company. I am sure you or Freya have had funny things happen to you. Or you know funny things that have happened to others."

"Just, you know, try it. Maybe the first day, just bring the tank over to where you are working and tell him you're feeling lonely so, you thought the two of you could just be together. Maybe do it for several days. Get used to one another, and then just gradually go from there. I'm sure he must get very lonely and bored just floating all day and all night."

Anise frowned and then nodded. "You could be right, Major Carter. I will begin to do so tomorrow. There is no real reason that Lantash and I cannot be friends. We often disagree on how things should be accomplished, but that is no real reason to be antagonists. We have allowed our disagreements to come between us over the years and I believe that we are wrong to have permitted that to happen."

"I think that is probably true, Anise. However, now may be the time to correct that and come to know each other better. Who knows; perhaps, you would both come to see one another's viewpoint, even if you still don't agree."

It was obvious that Anise was giving Sam's words considerable thought, but at last she said, quietly, "I believe you are correct, Major Carter and I will do as you suggest, as I said, starting tomorrow."

"Good." Sam smiled at her before turning to glance across the room.

Sam sighed and looked over to where Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, and Martouf were talking to Lantash. She wondered if she would ever get a chance to talk to him, but knew that as long as they were helping him, she would wait, no matter how long it took. She also wondered if she would ever recover from the sight of her Commanding Officer chatting with a being in a tank of water and even managing to smile occasionally while doing it.

"I have some other interesting data over here, Major Carter, if you would like to look at it. I believe it would interest you. I will give them a little longer with him, and then I will make all of them leave except Martouf. That will give you your chance to talk to him, if that is acceptable? I would make them leave now, but the chemicals that are flooding his system as he interacts with them are very therapeutic to him."

"I can see that, so by all means let them stay as long as it is helping him. And Anise, the name is Sam and my symbiote is Char, or, Charesh. Please."

"I thank you, both. Sam, and Char."

The two women smiled at one another, connecting for the first time on a deeper, less artificial level. They liked what they were seeing under the top layer and were willing to go a little farther. Sam was seeing a more caring individual than she had seen before, and Anise was seeing an intelligent woman who was willing to see into things outside of her own knowledge, rather than be judgmental using only that which was Tau'ri to do so.

Suddenly, Sam looked around and asked, "Where's Janet? I haven't seen her since I left the med bay. Do you have any idea of where she went? Did she return to the SGC without waiting for us? Not that she would have to wait for us, I'm just curious as to where she got to."

"I believe that she and Arwanna both returned to the med bay as the, ah, confrontation between you and Delek began to escalate." Her lips twitched as she fought to control the grin trying to emerge as she remembered the incident between Sam, Char, and Delek with something very like glee on her face. "I do not believe they wished to stay around for it, and they knew you were in good hands, since we were all ranged on your side."

"That, by the way, may not always appear to be so to you. There will be times that I will appear to find the Tau'ri quite, ah, primitive and less than attractive. Please, when I am acting in that manner, do not believe it."

She glanced hurriedly around. "Actually, it could be that if certain persons were to walk in, I would change my attitude to you completely. I have my reasons for wanting certain people to believe that I do not like the Tau'ri. It is imperative that they believe it," Anise spoke quickly and lowly so that they could not possibly be overheard. She felt it was time that Sam realized there was more to her attitude toward the Tau'ri than that which she could see.

Sam stared at her for a moment, and then nodded. "All right. I'll try to understand. No, I will understand, because I think I know what you are telling me. I am very glad to have that information. I will feel much more at ease about Lantash staying here instead of taking him back with us, which," she continued, even more slowly, "I would very much like to do. I do not believe that he is gaining strength as quickly as he should be. I'm afraid I'm very suspicious of his slowness in recovering."

Anise looked back at Sam and her eyes were clear of deceit, "Yes, I believe that you do understand what I am telling you. Thank you for that. I promise you that I will guard him and watch over him to the best of my ability."

She paused and it became obvious that she had reached a decision. Keeping her voice low, she continued, saying, "Furthermore, you are correct to be suspicious; however, please believe me that precautions are being taken and the threat to him, and to Martouf, are being taken very seriously, now that we are aware of it. Even at night, he will not be left alone."

"To be completely honest with you, Sam, I began to question my readings before Martouf and Jacob began asking questions. I began taking him into my room at night, for as I mentioned, I suspected that, at the very least, he was being annoyed and perhaps harassed by someone. Now that we know that it is very much more than that, I will also have guards on my door at night as well as on the lab when we are in here. I promise you that we will guard him well."

"Thank you; I appreciate the information and the promise. I do feel a little better about leaving him here."

Both women halted their conversation and looked up as a man entered the lab. Both of them relaxed as they realized that it was Malek. "Major Carter, Anise. I hope I am not interrupting anything?"

"No, not really," Sam replied.

Malek bowed his head in acknowledgement, while sending her a smile, as Anise began speaking to him, "No, you aren't interrupting. Actually, I had just now finished informing Sam of the precautions we are now taking in regards to Lantash's safely. Martouf, of course, is much safer since he is now on the Tau'ri world and therefore no longer readily accessible to whomever is attempting to harm them."

"We were also just finishing looking at some of the medical readouts on Lantash. The conversations and laughter seem to be helping him. The laughter in particular is flooding his system with many of the chemicals that he needs the most to repair his body and regain his strength," Anise explained briefly and concisely.

"The two of you have been friends for a very long time, have you not? While you are here, perhaps you can remind him of humorous incidents that occurred when the two of you were younger and closer."

"Or you could just remind him of Martouf's lecture to Samantha as he became conscious. He seemed to find that and the clutch-worm comment to be highly entertaining." Anise surprised Sam by grinning at Malek. It was obvious that they, too, had found the clutch-worm comment amusing.

Malek grinned back, and Sam was caught by how handsome he was. Good grief, she'd not really noticed him before, but he was a hot piece of man-flesh. _"Charesh? You will stop that this instant! You cannot go around checking out all of the men in our lives like that." _

"_Of course I can, my Sam. We are not mated. We may look wherever we choose, and we may mate wherever we choose. We are not tied, so we could mate with Malek, and no one would be hurt by it. He is certainly worthy of not only a second but a third and fourth look, as well. Preferably naked and on a sleeping platform, if we were to be allowed to choose. I think that we should allow him to know that we would not be averse to bedding him, and the sooner the better." _

"_I most certainly would be. You can't just, just go to bed with the first man you see." _

"_I can, but he is not the first man I have seen. That would have been the so beautiful Martouf. As for going to bed with just anyone, of course, we will be discriminating. Malek certainly fits that criteria as well as many others, yummy being the foremost one that I can think of at the moment." _

"_Look at those gorgeous golden and green eyes, my Sam. Hazel is what you would call them, yes? And his lips are luscious as well. He also has lovely hands; his fingers are long and probably quite strong. They would caress us very well, and what they could do to us…well, we will not go there at this time. We will save that thought for later." _

"_Not only that, my mate, but if I am not mistaken he is quite taken with us, as well. If you will but look a little farther down than his face, you will see the evidence of that fact is, in fact, quite plain to see. I believe he is looking at you as if he would like very much to taste you and personally, I see nothing at all that is not to my taste." _

"_Consider it, my Sam. You will get no diseases, nor will you become pregnant. There is no reason not to enjoy ourselves before we settle down. I also wish to have sex with Daniel. He is a hot piece of man-flesh as well. Your language is quite colorful, my Sam. I believe that I will enjoy it immensely and there is no doubt that I will enjoy these men immensely, also." _

She frowned._ "The picture in your mind when I say man-flesh is not pleasant. What is that creature you associate with the word? What is a Lord of a Ring? What is a movie? Yes, you may explain later. I will impose a much more pleasant image to associate with the word. There. That is much better, is it not? I believe that is exactly how Malek would look unclothed. We shall find out soon, I assure you." _

"_Char, we can't just—go around propositioning men and jumping into bed with them!" _Sam gasped at the pictures that Char was showing her—and her reactions to them. God, she was so probably right about how delicious Malek would look naked. _"Stop that at once, Char. You had better not allow me to blush or you are dead meat, of that, I can assure __**you**__."_

"_You do not have to, Sam. I will. I can block you off so that you are unaware of what is occurring, although I see no reason you would not appreciate and enjoy our mating. After all, I can see in your memories that you enjoy sexual contact very much. In fact, you have been thinking about it a great deal lately and lamenting the fact that you had no one with which to indulge." _

"_We are sharing the body, correct? Accordingly, I do get to use it part of the time? Therefore, when it is my part, I will spend it in bed with Malek, and we will both then get to enjoy him and the act of mating. He does not have a mate does he? If he does, then she should pay attention to him, for he is definitely reacting to us." _

"_No. Not as far as I know." _Even within her own mind, Sam's voice was faint.

Sam looked at Malek and closed her eyes. Damn. Her libido was in overdrive, and he looked as yummy as Char kept assuring her he would be. She pulled herself together. Yummy or not, she couldn't just jump into bed with him—could she? What about Martouf and Lantash?

"_What about them, Sam? We are not mated to them. You assured me that we are no more than friends. Friends do not interfere with one's sex life, so they have nothing to say about it if we bed every male in the SGC. Which might not be a bad goal to have, you know. At least, those that are not jerks." _

She grinned at Sam's thoughts. _"Ruling out the jerks would certainly reduce the number to a minimum."_ Sam's mind skittered from that thought to another. "_A psychopathic nymphomaniac. They had given her a deranged killer that was a psychopathic nymphomaniac._"

As her thoughts were transferred to her new lifemate, Char's laughter pealed in her mind. _"Do not be silly, Sam. Just look at Malek. Tell me, is he not delicious? What would be wrong with an affaire of the heart—well—of the body? I have been asleep for two thousand years." _

Finally, Sam laughed realizing that Char was just jerking her chain. She was learning from Sam's memories and knowledge at an alarming rate. She would be very well versed in Tau'ri culture and languages before a week was out. _"No, Char. As gorgeous a specimen as he is, I'm not into one night stands. It is too bad, though. If I was ever going to give in and do that, it would probably be with him. Or Daniel. However, I am not so, no." _

"_Oh, all right. I doubt we would get a chance to anyway. Here comes our guardian dragon." _

"_Who?" _

"_Martouf, of course. You do not think that you could be in intimate conversation with another man for more than a few nanoseconds without him noticing, do you?" _

"_Of course, I could. Stop trying to find a romance where there isn't one." _

"_All right. I will. But he is here, nonetheless." _

Sam looked back into Malek and Anise's eyes and saw gleams of understanding in them. It was obvious that she had zoned out on them, as she talked to Char, but they weren't insulted by her inattention. They understood that she was in a conversation and would return to them momentarily. She grinned back at them as Martouf arrived, just as Char said he would.

"Malek. Is there something you needed, or have you just come to speak to Lantash?"

"Actually, I came to converse with Samantha; then I was going to talk to Lantash."

"I am quite sure he will look forward to it. He always looks forward to your visits, as you know."

"Yes, and I look forward to them as well. We have not had much time to be together. I wish he would agree to become my second in command on my base. It would help me tremendously and put us in close enough proximity that we would have time to spend together."

"That would seem to be a very viable and pleasant solution. Why has he not agreed to it before? Furthermore, why has he never told me of the offer instead of locking it away in his private place?"

"I would guess that he did not tell you because he believes that it would make you feel guilty if he did not go. I do not believe it would, as I can see no reason why you should."

"As to why he will not accept the position at this time, I believe that he feels he should stay with Jacob. It seems he promised a certain beautiful blonde-haired person that he would look after her father. I cannot fault his reason for staying, so I do not say anything."

"Since I have now met Jacob and understand their position better, I have begun to attempt to convince him and Selmak to move as well, and I believe that perhaps they are considering it and are almost convinced. Once that is accomplished, Lantash will be easily led. It would actually work out quite well, as they could both take places as my second and third so that neither would have to completely give up missions."

"Doing admin duty rather than taking part in missions, which you both prefer, was always his reason in the past for turning me down, before his promise to watch out for Jacob."

Sam smiled at him. "You are a sneaky man, Malek. You plan your campaigns very well. Next you'll be trying to get me there so that they'll have more incentive to move and take up new positions."

"Ah, you've already figured out my next move. I am foiled before I can even put my plan into motion."

"Don't give up on it. You never know. I may need to flee Earth sometime and if I do, then I'll need a place to feel at home. Garshaw, my dad, and Anise aside, this base will not be it. An open invitation to take up residence on yours might bring me there, if I need a place to stay. And, I would be happy to take up the position of second in command for you, at least part of the time. I'd miss missions too much to give them up completely, though."

"Consider the invitation as an open and imploring one, and the position yours, Samantha. We are willing and eager to have you join us. Feisty, cranky, grumpy symbiote and all. Furthermore, I believe you would make a very good second in command."

"You put forth a very enticing case, commander. I'll give it considerable thought." Sam sobered as she dropped the teasing persona she had been using. "Really, Malek, if you are serious, then it would be something that I might do, if I ever needed a place to go. Shelter would be all that I would ask of you, however."

"I am most certainly serious, Sam, about both the shelter and the position, I assure you. If I could have not only you, but Lantash, Martouf, Jacob and Selmak, I would consider myself rich beyond compare."

She nodded, and the understanding was opened between them. She had a place to go should the need arise. She also felt that if she wanted a lover she had just found one. She didn't know how she knew that, Char's comments not withstanding, but she felt it to be true. Taking a lover was something she had given much thought, especially lately, although she hadn't done anything about it, other than to lament the lack of one. Janet had been after her for ages to have an affaire telling her that she needed a real life away from the mountain, if at all possible, one that contained an intimate relationship be it with a very close friend or a love interest. The more she thought about it, the more she was beginning to believe her.

Well, maybe she would. She was young, healthy, and had a healthy sex drive. Malek was a handsome and virile man. They could enjoy one another with no strings attached and not end up with broken hearts. It might be exactly what she needed, as well as what her doctor ordered. Time would tell, and she would no longer discount the idea.

"What was it you came to tell me, Malek?" Sam suddenly remembered that he told Martouf he was coming to talk to her.

"I wish for you to be extremely careful. I do not trust Delek or Thoran, and you and Charesh have made enemies of them. I am not saying that they _will_ try something, only that they could try it. So, please, be aware. I would not put it past either of them to try it on your own world, should they find someway to legitimately be there. As the exchange program goes forward, I will do my best to see to it that Delek does not get assigned to go, although, I do not believe he will try, at least not at once. In fact, I will see to it that he, Thoran, their associates and satellites, nor anyone else, who was on a mission, during the time of Martouf's recovery, but returned about the time Lantash's own recovery began to slow, is allowed to go there, until they are cleared to our satisfaction."

"I will personally see to giving Charesh the information she needs about the Tok'Ra. Delek will not be allowed to do so, although it is often done by sub-council members. Please, give me your word that you will be careful. We wish to keep all four of you as safe as possible."

Sam nodded. "Thank you, Malek. I appreciate the warning, although we both realize that we made an enemy of him. I can't say that I'm particularly sorry, as I don't like him, and I don't trust him any farther than I could throw him. Nor do I like or trust Thoran, so I promise you that we will stay alert. I believe that they could both be very dangerous men, and I'm glad to know that you are suspecting danger in the same direction that I am. I'm also really glad to know that you and Anise will both be looking out for Lantash."

"I've been very worried about him." Sam frowned as she glanced over at Lantash. She was still very much afraid for him. It seemed very much within the realms of possibility that Delek or Thoran would try to get to them through Lantash, regardless the guards around him. "I'm still very worried about him. So many things can go wrong. Your guards could be fooled into leaving him. Please, be very careful and alert to the dangers around him."

Realizing how that sounded, she quickly went on to say, "I'm sorry. I know that you will be; however, as soon as he is well enough, I'd like to take him to the SGC, along with his guards. I'm not sure he will even be completely safe there. I think we should all be thinking of something else, too. Why is this happening? Somehow, I can't see simple dislike, even hatred, as a viable motive."

"We agree; Lantash will be watched very closely, Samantha, and so will they. None of them will be allowed access to Lantash, I promise you." Malek stated calmly, answering not only Sam's comments but also her thoughts. She smiled gratefully at him; he was definitely a man worth coming to know better.

After their fears were voiced and assurances were given, neither Sam nor Malek seemed to have anymore to say, so Martouf asked them, "Did you both wish to talk to Lantash?"

"I will come by later this evening, Martouf. Tell him for me, please."

Martouf nodded. "We will be leaving before long."

Malek nodded in response before saying, "If I do not see you before you leave, I wish to assure you that I have taken several precautions about Lantash. You are already aware that Anise has been alerted as well, and she informed me, before I even finished what I was saying, that she too, has become suspicious and is already taking some actions to safeguard him."

"She has already started to take him into her room at night. I did not know that, but I am glad she did and is still doing so. I have had two guards posted outside her door in addition to those posted on the lab. They will be there at all times, so that no one may enter her chambers at any time without her knowledge. If anyone tries anything, we will know. The only other possibility is if one of the lab assistants is in league with whoever is attempting this, but Anise or Arwanna will now be with him at all times. They will be the only ones to tend to him, and therefore, that too, will be stopped if it is happening."

"I have begun searching for all possible elements that could have been given to him, as well, Martouf. We will do everything that we possibly can to help and protect him that, I promise you."

Martouf nodded. "I understand, and I do thank you both, for I am deeply grateful for your care and concern for him, as well as for myself and Samantha. As I told you earlier, and as Samantha stated as well, as soon as he no longer needs you, I wish to take him to the Tau'ri where no one can reach him. That should take care of it. Should certain people attempt to follow him, then we will know for sure who is to blame."

"At least, we will know of one person. I would not discount the idea that it could be more than one, however, I hope we will not find that to be the case. I find it hard to believe and extremely upsetting to think that there is more than one traitor within the ranks of the Tok'Ra."

Anise nodded her acknowledgement but turned and checked some readings before saying, "If he becomes worse, and we are sure it is poison, then I will bring him and come stay myself. Alternatively, we can move him to Malek's base if it becomes necessary. The Tau'ri would be safer, though, as none of them have a reason to go there, whereas they can always come up with a reason to go to one of the other bases."

"Very true," Malek agreed. I promise you that Anise and I will discuss the options, Martouf. Lantash will not be left unguarded. You do not need to worry. We do have the situation monitored and under control for the moment. Lantash is not getting worse. True, he is not getting better, but if it is poison, then he is not getting it regularly enough now to do more damage. We will keep hunting for the person responsible, Martouf, I promise you."

Martouf smiled at him. "I know you will. I appreciate it very much. I am just thankful that he was not killed before I regained my health. It would have been so easy to get to him during the time I was ill. I am glad that whatever prevented them from doing anything happened."

"Yes, so are we. The fact that they wished to make it look like a natural death, caused by the za'tarc programming, is probably what saved you both. I do not believe they consider you to be as much of a threat as Lantash, but I still feel that they may make an attempt on your life as well, Martouf. I am almost sure that when we discover who it is we will also discover that they were gone during the entire time that you were in stasis and up until you were up and around. That is the only thing that makes any sense." Malek's voice was grim as he stated his beliefs.

Then turning from Martouf to Sam, he smiled slightly, saying, "Well, I know that Sam wishes to talk to Lantash, so I will allow you to go. I must get some reports finished and deliver them to Per'sus. Sam, I will see you in a few days. I believe that Per'sus will wish me to keep up with how Charesh and you are getting along at first. Particularly, once he knows of our suspicions and the confrontation between you, Charesh, and Delek."

"In the meantime, Martouf will be able to help you if you have any problems with the blending. I do not foresee anything occurring, though, for you both seem to be very comfortable together already. Moreover, as I said, I will no doubt be checking in with you in a few days."

Sam's face lit up with expectation. She smiled at him, saying, "I'll expect to see you soon then. Thank you for your help, Malek. Goodbye for now."

Malek smiled as he looked into her eyes, bowed his head, and was gone.

Sam turned to Martouf and was surprised to see a scowl on his usually smiling face. "Are you all right, Martouf? You look upset. Are you still worried about Lantash? I am, too, but I trust Anise and Malek to watch out for him as well as they can."

He smiled tightly. "I am fine, Samantha. Do you wish to speak with Lantash now?"

"Yes, if the others are through talking to him, I do."

Martouf nodded. "Shall we go?"

Sam said her goodbyes, thanking Anise again, and turned to follow Martouf.

As Martouf led the way to the other side of the lab, he wondered about the unsettled feeling he was having; what it was and what was causing it. It had started when he saw Malek and Samantha so close together. It had increased when he found out that Malek would be coming to the Tau'ri, no, to Earth, to check on her and her new symbiote. Now the unsettled feeling was sitting like a lump of lead in his stomach.

Maybe he was just hungry. Realizing he hadn't eaten in many hours he convinced himself that was all it was.

He watched Samantha and Lantash interact. She was stroking him over and over. All over, actually. He was allowing her to touch him everywhere. That was not how the symbiote usually acted. She was whispering to him, and he was responding.

She was resting her head on the edge of the tank. Her eyes were closed, and he rose up and caressed her face. She smiled and stroked him as he returned to the water. It was another unusual display of symbiote behavior. Martouf shook his head. This entire day had been one surprise after another. He hoped tomorrow would be better. It almost had to be. Didn't it?

TBC


	11. Into the Larger World 10 APNT

_**Chapter Ten Summary: Sam takes Char on her first real foray out into the Tau'ri world and Martouf, Daniel, and Teal'c go along with them. **_

* * *

"_**Italics" **__– Symbiote-Host communication_ _**

* * *

**_

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_Chapter Ten_

_Into the Larger World_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Well, what do you think, Char? Does this look alright?" _

"_I believe so, my Sam. I like the blue top with the blue jeans. The shoes are more comfortable than the boots, and they will be easier to take off, if we decide to try on some clothing." _

"_We are taking Martouf shopping, Char, not us." _

"_We need a new dress. If we are going to ask Malek out, then…"_

"_I haven't agreed to ask Malek out." _

Char grinned at her. _"Not yet, but you will. He is hot, and we are hor…" _

"_That's enough, Char. Not one more word. No. Close your thought transmission. Not one." _

"_Of course, Sam. But we are." _

"_Char, so help me." _Sam smiled, as her symbiote pealed with laughter. Charesh was such an irrepressible being it was hard to stay angry with her. Most of the time she just ended up shaking her head at her antics and flights of fancy.

She sighed. The problem was, as she had told Janet a few days ago, she was afraid she would allow Char to talk her into doing unwise things. Like having an affaire with Malek. She closed her eyes remembering their conversation.

"Would that really be such a bad thing, Sam? He's good looking, he can be charming when he wants to be, he's dependable, and you wouldn't have to worry about either disease or pregnancy. You could use a good sexual affaire. You _need _a good sexual affaire."

"If the two of you could become friends and lovers, I think it would do you a world of good. I don't think you're looking for a great love right now. And, if he is, then he's not the one for you. However, if he is looking for someone that could be both friend and lover, someone that could part down the road and stay a close comfortable friend, then he might be just what your doctor ordered."

"I don't know, Janet. I've never gone in for one night stands. I've always had to care about the guy before I could hop into bed."

"I'm not suggesting you just _hop into bed_ with him. I'm suggesting you get to know him and become friends. Sometimes friends can make really good lovers."

"Not the forever kind of lover, although that happens, too, but the, I need you tonight, kind of lover. The, I'll hold you tonight, kind of lover. The kind of lover that doesn't ask for more from you than you are willing to give because that's all he wants, too. Someone that will be there for you if they can, and someone that would need you to hold him once in a while, too. Someone to listen."

"I can guarantee you one thing, Sam. If I was in your position, and I had the chance, I'd jump on it and him. He really is pretty super looking, and he's nice and polite, too. I mean, how many times do you find a man that is both good looking and nice to be with? Not often that's how many." She had frowned adding, "He seems a little standoffish and cool, at first, but once he accepts you, he warms up. Or so it seemed to me."

"Yeah, he does at first. I mean, I've met him once or twice before, and he's always seemed that way to me, too. But, he seems to have decided he likes us. Maybe it's just because I have Char now, but to tell you the truth, the last time we were together, I had the impression that he was liking what he was hearing and, er, seeing." Sam had blushed at that and then scolded Char for not stopping it from happening. Char's response was her usual gurgle of laughter. She had ended up smiling back…yet again.

Seeing Janet eyeing her sternly she had given in saying, "Okay, okay, I'll give it some thought. I guess it couldn't hurt anything to ask him out. Just because I ask him doesn't mean I have to go to bed with him, right?"

Janet had grinned at her and answered much too swiftly, "Of course not. You're absolutely right."

Sam frowned in the mirror and reached for her shoulder bag. Pulling out her keys, she walked out and locked the door before heading for her car. _"Charesh, do you remember the rules for today?" _

"_Yes, my Sam. The people of Earth do not know that we exist. Therefore, under no circumstances am I to come forward and make myself known. No glowing eyes or funny sounding voice. If I must speak I will do so only with your voice and without the glowing eyes." _

"_I will not ask any question that you tell me would be common knowledge on Earth. I will keep track, and you will answer all such questions later, or, if I prefer, I can sort through your memories until I find the answer. I believe that asking would be more informative as then I get viewpoint as well, but I will use whichever way seems most logical at the time." _

"_I will not pinch Martouf on the butt, or grab a handful of Daniel's buns no matter how tempting they are, and I will absolutely not make any mention of, or make contact with, any other male we happen to see regardless how hot I believe them to be. I can make my opinion known to you in the privacy of our minds only."_

"_Yes, thank you. I hope that will cover it. And that is assuming that Daniel is with us. He may not be there at all. They might just all meet us at O'Malley's later this evening." _

"_You know, Sam, if you would just allow me to experience sex once as something other than a tactile memory, I would probably be able to put it aside." _

"_Right, or go from a nymphomaniac to a raging nymphomaniac." _

"_You have no faith in me and my abilities." _

"_Let's survive the shopping trip, first, then I'll see if there is any faith left in me to be had." _

Char smiled._ "I am sure it will be boundless." _

As she got into the drivers seat and started the car, Sam said, sadly, obviously jerking Char's chain this time, _"I wish. I do so wish." _

_**

* * *

**_

Martouf looked at his timekeeper, no, his clock, and frowned. It was much too early for Samantha to have arrived; however, someone was knocking on his door. Still drying his hair, and dressed only in a towel, he opened the door.

Daniel, hand raised to knock again, did a thorough sweep from his bare feet to his wet head, and grinned at him. "I take it you weren't expecting company?"

"Not at this exact time, Daniel. However, please, come in. If you will give me but a moment, I will dress and return to you." As Daniel and Teal'c entered the room, he turned back to the bathroom snagging his BDU pants and an undergarment on his way.

A few minutes later he emerged, hair combed, and his undergarment, pants, and a smile on. Walking to his dresser he rummaged around until he found a pair of socks, grabbed a shirt, and his boots. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he continued to dress as he spoke, "What may I do for you?"

Daniel shook his head. "Nothing at all, Martouf. We were wondering what you were doing today? Since you can't leave the base without one of us, we thought you might want to take a trip up top farther than the parking lot and the top of the mountain."

Martouf smiled. "That is indeed very kind of you, but Samantha is to come for me in a little less than an hour. She wishes to take me shopping, so that I may acquire more Tau- that is Earth, no, American clothing. She said something about calling you, O'Neill, and Teal'c and going to—it is a place to eat and drink."

"Yes, she mentioned it to me yesterday," Teal'c agreed. "I agreed to meet you there this evening. The name of the place we are going is O'Malley's. You will enjoy yourself." He paused and the other two looked at him expectantly. Teal'c did not often offer unsolicited comments.

"I am encouraged that she has made these arrangements with you, Martouf. None of us understood why Major Carter took this week off work. I believe we have been under a misapprehension about Major Carter's feelings about her blending. We all assumed that she was having trouble adjusting to her new circumstances. We were wrong."

As Teal'c seemed to have said all he was going to, Daniel took up where he had stopped, "Martouf, when Sam asked me to go with you guys tonight she asked me some pretty pointed questions about what people were saying about why she was on leave. She was really blunt with me when she talked to me on the phone."

"One of the reasons she's picking you up here at your room before we go to O'Malley's is because she wants to go to the commissary and other places around the base so that everyone can see that she isn't having a problem adjusting to the _new me_ as she put it. I know you've been concerned about her having trouble adjusting, but I don't think she is. I think she's fine with it."

"She also told me, with permission to pass it on, that the reason she took the week off was so that Charesh could get used to being in an environment like earth slowly, with only Sam around that she had to interact with. It also gave them a week alone, with no one else around, to become better acquainted. They both wanted the time to become more accustomed to each other. Turns out that's all there was to it."

"I didn't realize she was coming to get you this morning and making an entire day of it, but I'm glad she's doing that. You need the clothes, and it proves she really isn't having a problem with the blending. So, did Sam tell you where you were going shopping?"

Martouf frowned. "A mall? Does that sound correct?"

"Yes, it does. What do you say, Teal'c? Should we go with?"

Teal'c gave it some serious thought. "I believe that would be an excellent idea. I am in need of a new hat."

Daniel grinned widely at his friend's comment and looked at the clock. Sam wouldn't mind he was sure. They always had fun if they went to the mall. They just goofed around and unwound. They could all use some together time after last week. Yup. Sounded like an excellent idea. He and Teal'c had dressed as if they would be taking Martouf out and then going to O'Malley's so it would work.

"Do you have a list, Martouf?"

Martouf turned to Daniel with a questioning look, "a list of what, Daniel?"

"A list of things you want to buy?" Daniel's eyes widened. "Did you get your finances taken care of? I know you talked to Jacob and the General about them."

Martouf frowned and his lips firmed. It was obvious that he was not happy about whatever had been decided. "Yes. I was _informed_," he stressed, "that as a member of SG-1, I would be drawing a stipend. We finally agreed on a lesser amount and an account was set up for me."

"I agreed to use it, only if they would exchange my gold for your money. It also was entered into the account, and I was given this," he handed a checkbook to Daniel, "and a plastic card with my name on it. I do not know what to do with them."

"It seems I have been given an identity. I was given this card, also with my name on it and was told to use it to identify myself if the need arose. My name is Martouf Lantash, and I am a consultant with the Air Force working in deep space radar telemetry. I am a classified person. That is all I know."

Daniel whistled silently. Whether at the amount in the checkbook, which had raised his eyebrows, or at the fact that Martouf was a _classified_ person, they did not know. "Wow. Well, with this amount behind you, there won't be any problem buying clothes, so we should just get to writing up the list. You'll probably want to put this in your billfold."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Opening it, Martouf found a very casual, but sexy looking Samantha on the other side. "I hope I'm not too early?"

"Not at all. Please, come in."

"Thanks. Hey, Daniel, Teal'c. Are you guys coming shopping with us?"

"We thought we would if you don't mind, Sam. Teal'c," Daniel intoned seriously, "is in need of a new hat." Sam grinned at him.

"Nope, love to have you. It'll be that much more fun for Martouf if he has other guys with which to whine, complain, and commiserate. Besides, we'll need the extra hands to carry bags and stuff, so we don't have to make so many trips to the car. Hey, do you have your Jeep, Daniel? We'll take it. It can hold more than my car."

Seeing Daniel holding what looked to be a checkbook and credit card in his hand, she teased him, "Whatcha got in your hand, Daniel; you handing out credit cards?"

Knowing that Sam would probably take care of the finances until Martouf had learned how, he handed her the card. When she looked at it, her eyes widened, and she turned to look at Martouf just as he asked, "What is a billfold, Daniel?"

Sam answered, "It's something to carry your credit cards, ID cards, money, all of that kind of stuff in. It should be on your list of things to get today. I'll keep this for you for now. Do you have a checkbook, too? We might as well teach you how to use both."

"What is this list of which both you and Daniel speak? I do not know it."

"Sit down at the table, Martouf. Get pen and paper, Daniel," Sam took over. "Do you want to try to write it in English, Martouf? It would be good experience, and it would be simple."

"Yes, I will try it."

"Okay, well, I'll run through it really fast the first time before we write it down so that you'll have an idea of what will be coming. Let's see: billfold, tennis shoes, dress and casual socks, tee-shirts, dress and casual shirts, casual and dress pants, belts, suit with vest, sports jacket, fall jacket, sweaters, swimming trunks, shoes, boots, hats, gloves, scarves, windbreaker, shorts, colored and white briefs, boxers, silk and flannel pajamas, sweat suits, sweat shirts, gym shorts, denim and flannel shirts, jeans, and a winter coat. How's that for a small start?"

Sam smiled at the faces looking at her with identical appalled and dazed looks on them. Laughing, she took the pen and paper from Martouf's unresisting fingers.

"Okay, I can see that is too much for one day. Let's see if we can whittle it down and still get the basics and leave the extraneous stuff for next time. Billfold, belt, shoes, socks, shirts, pants, jackets/coat, briefs, shorts, suit, boxers, pj's, sweat suit, gym shorts, jeans, and denim shirts. There. What do you guys think? Is this a little better?"

"Well, yeah, Sam, it's only about a third as long; of course, it's better."

"Oh, I forgot hats and gloves, and with it getting colder he'll need them now that he doesn't have Lantash to warm him. You should definitely add it to the list, Martouf."

"All right." It took him little time to add the two items to the list and as he finished he remarked, "Daniel is correct, Samantha, that is a much more manageable list."

Sam smiled. "_My Sam, how wicked of you. They do not even realize that all you have done is leave out a few key words and that other than that it is the same list." _

"_When faced with a list like the first one, men panic. If I'd given them the second one first, they still would have groaned. By giving them the first one and scaring them before "giving in" and shortening it, then giving them the second one, they now look on the second one as a pleasant reprieve. It's called understanding the male of the species." _

"_I see. You will teach me much, my Sam. I am looking forward to it." _

"_Me too, Char, me too." _

"So, Martouf, do you have your other cards? Your new military ID card and your room card?"

Martouf walked to his dresser and picked them up handing them to Sam to add to his other possessions. He was not sure how to feel about her holding his belongings, but for the moment, he supposed it was the most sensible arrangement. Moreover, he realized that he needed help until he became more accustomed to Earth and Earth ways.

Sam finished putting the cards and checkbook in her shoulder bag and looked back at the three men. She smiled brightly at them saying, "I've already made the rounds of the cafeteria and other places and introduced Char around, so I'm ready to go whenever you guys are."

Martouf looked at the other two men, and they all looked back at her. "I do not believe we have any reason to remain here longer. We are ready to accompany you," Teal'c finally answered for all of them.

Opening the door, she stepped out. This would be Martouf's first real venture out into the world of the Tau'ri. She knew that he had spent the entire week of their down time studying almost constantly with Daniel, trying to understand Earth and North American culture.

Daniel had told her that he was doing extremely well, but that there were some things that he was simply going to have to see to understand. The sheer numbers of people on Earth was one of them. He could not comprehend that many people on one world.

And he had no idea of automobiles. Many things he simply had no way to understand. He had seen them on the TV. He would still, no doubt, be shocked to get into one. They had not mentioned to him that he would be riding in one today not wanting to make him nervous. Daniel was pretty sure that the mall was going to be a very interesting place for him, too.

After leaving the first bank of elevators they walked to the desk to sign out and Martouf looked at the page blankly. "What am I to do, Daniel?"

Daniel turned around from where he and Sam had been talking quietly and realized that they would all have to be aware of Martouf at all times. Every time they brought him topside, one of them had checked him out and in. This was his first time of signing for himself. They were basically back to the first times they were off the base with Teal'c. They needed to remember to be _with_ and _aware_ of him every minute.

"Sorry, Martouf, I forgot I've been doing that for you all week. Any time we come in or go out of here we have to sign. It's a record so that at any one time if there's an emergency they know exactly who is down in the mountain after this floor. Same thing up top. They keep a record too. That way, in an emergency they can tell, by comparing the two lists, who should be on the other floors as well."

"I see. So I am to write Martouf?"

"Ah, Martouf Lantash. Your _entire_ name."

"Of course. I forgot. Thank you for reminding me." So, for the first time, Martouf officially wrote his new name for a purpose other than practice. He did well, but it still seemed a little awkward to him.

As they entered the elevator that would take them on to the top, Daniel assured him, "We'll practice a little more before we go into the store if you feel the need. You'll have to use it today every time you use your card. So that in itself will be good practice, don't you think so, Sam?"

"Yes, but I'm sure you have paper and pen in the Jeep, and we've got plenty of time. If he wants to, we'll sit in the Jeep and sign it enough he is comfortable with it before we go into the stores. It looks like you've already practiced it though. It looked fine to me. Actually, he already has a very elegant hand."

Daniel nodded and smiled at her, replying, "Yes, I thought he did have, too. You don't see that a lot anymore with computers so prevalent. However, I didn't expect to be doing anything like this, or I would have had him do it more. Still, he's a very fast study, so I don't think there will be a problem. He's also very good with the computer's as well, Sam. I think you should take over teaching him about them, because he's pretty much maxed out my limited abilities with them."

Sam turned to Martouf, asking him, "What do you think, Martouf? Are you interested in learning more about the computer systems and, if so, do you want to switch to me for that?"

Martouf smiled, almost shyly, "I would appreciate that very much, Samantha, if you would not mind doing so. It will lessen the amount of work on Daniel as well, which would make me feel better, also. I feel as if I am taking all of his free time as it is."

"I'm not doing anything I don't want to be doing, Martouf. To tell you the truth, I've enjoyed spending this past week with you, going over things and helping you to understand us better. If Sam wasn't so much better at it, I wouldn't give you up to her, but she really is much more knowledgeable when it comes to computers and such things. You've learned everything so fast that you've learned all you can from me when it comes to them, I'm afraid."

Martouf grinned at him, enjoying the feelings of friendship and nodded his agreement. "In that case, I would be delighted to begin lessons with her whenever she wishes, and I thank you for being such a good teacher. You have made everything very enjoyable to learn, Daniel, and that always makes accumulating knowledge more pleasant."

Daniel smiled back at him. He honestly had enjoyed the entire week with him and he would miss it when the time came for him to stop helping him. Sam sent him a smile and said, "We'll start Monday whenever you like. We don't have a mission for a few more days."

Martouf nodded his agreement. After signing out up top, an exercise he felt more comfortable with now that he knew what was expected of him, they stepped out into the Colorado sunshine and began to walk toward the parking lot.

A small animal scurried across in front of them and Martouf recited, "Squirrel, small rodent, edible. Eats nuts and berries. Is non aggressive, but will bite. Can carry rabies a disease that is fatal. Can entail a series of painful shots that can be necessary to prevent it, therefore, is it recommended that one does not attempt to feed them unless one does it by throwing the food onto the ground. Cute and fun to watch."

"Very good, Martouf. I didn't think you were getting much out of the recognizing dangerous and non-dangerous animals part. Evidently, I was wrong. Maybe you just looked bored." Daniel laughed at the sheepish look on Martouf's face.

"It was only the one day, Daniel. We started it right after I had eaten, and for some reason, I kept falling asleep."

"Yeah, I know. I did, too. I napped along with you actually and just happened to wake up a couple of minutes before you." Daniel grinned so widely at him that Martouf found himself grinning back and finding that he was enjoying the teasing.

He was fitting in better than he thought he would. The people that lived on base were helpful and had gone out of their way to explain things like DVD's and movies. One person, a very nice, charming, and comely young woman, he believed her name was Cynthia, but she was called Cindy, had even come to his room and hooked up a DVD player and showed him how to use it the night they returned from saving Samantha.

She had also taken him to the base video outlet and showed him how to check DVD's out as well as teaching him how the player worked. He had watched several and found them entertaining now that he had figured out the premise. Once Teal'c realized what he was doing, they began sharing their evening pastime. They had done so for the last three nights.

Teal'c reached out and laid his hand on his arm, stopping him. He looked at him in puzzlement for a moment and then realized that Daniel and Sam had moved to the other side of something that looked very much like the things in the movies he watched that were constantly being crushed and smashed.

Teal'c opened the door and motioned him in. Martouf looked at the open door and then at Teal'c. He looked back and realized that Daniel and Sam were entering and buckling belts across themselves. He again looked at Teal'c as he stood patiently waiting. Taking a breath he stepped into the, according to the information on the side of the transport vessel, _Jeep. _

"This is your seat belt. You must wear it in case we are in an accident. You will be less likely to be hurt. It snaps into that piece over there and you adjust it to fit you like this." After showing him and snapping it into place this first time, Teal'c climbed into the back with Sam.

Martouf heard his belt click. He was in the front of this transport vessel. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Daniel?"

Daniel looked up and frowned. "What's that, Martouf?"

"Being in one of these vessels, is it a wise idea? They are often run over by larger vessels, are they not?"

"Well, it happens, but not terribly often. I think these tend to roll over more than they get run over. Everybody ready? Okay."

Martouf kept his eyes glued to the scene out the front of the vehicle. When it began to go backwards, he grabbed the edge of the seat but refused to give in and close his eyes. What were they doing?

He looked at Daniel and saw that he was watching behind them as he continued to go backwards. Evidently, he backed as far as he wanted to because he moved a stick that was in the console, and they began to go forward. Martouf relaxed marginally. Since Daniel sat relaxed and obviously unconcerned, Martouf relaxed a little more.

He began to listen to what was going on around him. There was music playing, and he followed the sound and found it coming out of a place in the transport.

Seeing what he was doing, Daniel explained, "It's coming out of a speaker, Martouf. This is the radio. It has a CD/DVD player as well."

"I see."

That mystery solved, he continued to listen and heard Teal'c and Samantha talking behind him in their seats. Turning, he could see that unlike his and Daniel's seats, which were separate, theirs spread across the entire center of the transport. However, the seat looked as if it was cut near Samantha. He was not sure why. He also noticed that there were handles up above both her door and Teal'c's. He glanced up above his. There was one there also. Daniel did not have one.

He was not sure what they were for, but as he stared at the one above Samantha, Daniel went around a curve. Without stopping what she was saying to Teal'c, Samantha reached up and grabbed a hold of the handle. She continued to hold it for a while but her clasp was loose and it was obviously an unconscious, automatic reaction.

Evidentially, they used this form of transport a great deal. None of them seemed the least bit worried that a larger vehicle would run over them. In which case, perhaps he should not be concerned about it, either.

Relaxing even more, he reached up and grabbed the handle as Daniel rounded a corner that would throw him toward the other side of the transport vessel. It worked quite well.

He continued to investigate the interior and after anther complete perusal, he glanced up and out the front window. His eyes widened. They were coming up behind a very large transport. Much larger than theirs.

He kept his lips firmly sealed as they sped toward it, nor did he allow himself to gasp, as Daniel swung out at what appeared to be the last moment and went around it. Now it was behind them. This was where it simply ran over them. He turned to look behind them. It continued to fall farther behind. He frowned, trying to puzzle this out.

Teal'c leaned forward and said quietly, under the noise of the radio as well as Daniel talking to Sam. "It is called fiction because it is not real, Martouf, if you will remember."

"Certainly, there are times when there really are vehicles that get into accidents, and the police chase criminals, but the majority of the time these things do not happen. Do not expect them to happen at any moment. Daniel Jackson is a very good driver. He will drive defensively."

"I did not realize until just now, as we passed the semi-truck, that you were thinking of the movie we watched last evening. Put that out of your mind. It was purely fantasy. This," he nodded toward the busy streets they had entered now that they were down off the mountain, "is the reality."

Martouf clasped the hand that was on his shoulder. "Thank you, Teal'c. I must admit, I wondered how you could all be so calm, if we could be run down by some larger transport at any moment, and had decided that it would not happen until I saw that larger one. That, I am afraid, gave me qualms."

Teal'c smiled. "I understand. I, too, had some very odd ideas in my head the first several times we ventured forth onto the Tau'ri world. The first time, I was watching some riots on the news right before we left. I could not understand why they believed we would not need our weapons. I felt very insecure without my staff weapon with me. You will adjust, but it will take time."

Martouf smiled back at him. "Thank you, Teal'c. I am sure you are correct." Leaning back in his seat, he began to once again watch out the front of the vehicle. There were other vehicles everywhere on the roads. Daniel drove as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, competently and flawlessly.

Martouf watched as the lights turned from red to green and back again. He remembered Daniel explaining about them and how they worked to regulate traffic flow. The Tau'ri world was different from any the Tok'Ra or, he was sure, the Goa'uld, had ever encountered. That there were so many people existing here was a shock. Not that there were not other highly populated worlds. There were. Nevertheless, few could boast the amount of people that this world could, of that he was sure. Daniel had told him that their town was not really large at all compared to their cities where literally millions of people resided.

He did not think that the Tok'Ra truly understood. There was no doubt that they could not comprehend the sheer numbers of people populating this world.

When the Tau'ri had closed the Chaappa'ai to Ra, they had truly thrived and advanced. Perhaps they did not have the technology that the Tok'Ra or the Goa'uld had, but the advances they had made on their own without outside help were astonishing. He did not really believe that the Tok'Ra truly understood that concept yet.

The Tau'ri could not simply tell this many people that there were alien beings in the stars and some of them were hostile. There would be world-wide chaos and panic. Certainly some would be enthralled and enthusiastic, ready to head out to explore that universe, but so many others would be horrified and terrified.

What a burden this country, and any others that were in on the secret, and their militaries, their governments, had taken on in attempting to protect this world.

He looked around him fascinated by everything. Lantash would enjoy this immensely when he came here. He would be asking questions, absorbing all that he saw, learning and cataloguing customs and impressions, sights and sounds, until he had a good cross section of the area, the people, and the culture.

Martouf was surprised when the Jeep stopped and Daniel turned it off. His look questioned him as to why they were stopping at this place. "We're here, Martouf. That," Daniel said, as he nodded toward a huge two story building, "is the mall. Come on. We may as well get started. Oh, did you want to practice your name first?"

"I do not believe it will be necessary to do so, but thank you, Daniel, for remembering that I might wish to do so."

Daniel nodded before reaching over and showing him where to push to get the belt off. It had been un-needed this time. Martouf was not foolish enough to think that was always the case. He now realized that there were probably accidents all the time. Some bad, and some minor. The number of transports on the roads almost made that a given. But, it was not as he had seen in the movie he and Teal'c had watched. It would take him a while to be completely relaxed in one of them, but he could now get into one without his heartbeat accelerating.

Climbing out, he looked down as Sam took his arm in hers and guided him toward a door in the side of the building. He was going 'shopping SG-1 style'.

"I suggest a billfold, and the jeans, shirts and some type of shoes first so that he can get comfortable. What do you guys say?"

"Yup, I agree, Sam. This way for that stuff."

"I've forgotten what size uniform pants you wear, Martouf. Do you remember?" Sam asked, as they headed toward what looked like a sea of blue in the back of one shop."

"Do you mean the number? It is thirty-four, thirty-four. My shirts are sixteen to sixteen and a half. My boots are nine and a half D." He frowned. "I do not remember any other number; although, I believe there was one for my hat. I cannot remember it, however."

"That's alright; a hat is easy enough to figure out." Sam answered Martouf's comment and then went into soldier mode. "Daniel, check out the casual pants, you know the size. Main colors. Teal'c, you check out some of the shirts. You're pretty good with color, too, so you'll know which colors will look good on him, but coordinate with Daniel on the pants colors. I'll start with the jeans."

Both men nodded and headed off in different directions. Martouf followed obediently behind Samantha and simply held everything she handed to him.

After no more than twenty to thirty minutes, she led him toward a door in the side of the wall. He was not sure, since his ability to read English lagged his ability to speak it, but he thought it said fitting room. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he followed her anyway, trusting her to know what she was doing.

Sam stopped a woman and held a low voiced conversation with her. They both kept looking at him until he began to feel uncomfortable. "Is there a large fitting room? He's going to need a lot of things. There will be two more gentlemen coming with things for him. One will have shirts and one will have casual pants."

Seeing commission dollar signs she led Sam to a larger room off to one side and ushered them in. Sam hung up the pants and turned to Martouf. "Okay. Strip down to your underwear and start trying these on."

"I'll wait outside. If you try them on and they aren't comfortable just lay them and their hangar aside. When you come to a pair that are comfortable and you like the way they look, then come show me and bring the ones you don't like and their hangars to me at the same time."

Martouf looked at the pants and nodded. He could do this. It was simple. Sam smiled at the slightly lost look on his face and, while he was watching, she took the first pair off the hangar it was on, handed it to him, shook her head, and turned her back with a sigh. "Okay, never mind. I'll be right here if you have a problem."

She heard his zipper and said, "You should take your boots off first. It works much better that way."

"Oh. Oh, of course. Thank you." It was not much later that she heard the first pair being pulled up and zipped, but nothing was said.

"Do you like them, Martouf?"

"I am not sure what they should look and feel like, Samantha. If they are supposed to look like yours, then no they do not fit right."

"No, they should not look and fit like mine," Sam answered as she turned and looked at him. "Turn around." She reached out and ran her fingers around the waistband and then grabbed the material at the back of his thigh checking for tightness, before running her hand down his leg and checking the length.

Turning him again, she brushed down the front. "They look super. These are just your regular basic boot cut jeans. Very tough, they'll wear for a good long time. If they are comfortable and you like them, you should get, at the least, a couple of pair, maybe more than that. They'll probably end up being some of your favorites.

Nodding toward the chair, he asked, "Should I sit?"

Sam nodded, "Wouldn't hurt. Go ahead."

"_You know, my Sam, we should, perhaps, forget Malek and Daniel and take Martouf to our bed. He is quite well formed and the way he fills the front of his jeans should be made illegal, or he should come with a warning label. Caution, may be hazardous to your libido." _

Sam groaned, before she sighed, saying, _"Char, go back to sleep." _

"_I just woke up. About the time you were feeling his loins. I was quite thrilled even though you did not linger long enough to get any real reaction." _

"_Char, please. Don't do this; not now. We have to get through this shopping trip." _

"_If I become dormant and allow you the rest of the shopping trip without commenting on his luscious body, will you let me have something that I want?" _Char bargained slyly and unashamedly.

"_It depends on what it is." _

"_I wish to ask Daniel to kiss me." _

"_You want to ask him to kiss you? Daniel?" _

"_Yes. Furthermore, if he agrees you must allow him to. What is more, if it goes beyond that, you must allow that as well. I know you would not really object as you find Daniel quite handsome and sexy." _

"_He's my teammate, Char; it won't go beyond that; I'm pretty sure I know what his response will be." _

"_Then you will not mind if I ask him to have sex with me so that I can see what it is really like? You believe he will refuse because it is your body?" _

"_Char, there is no way that Daniel would agree to go to bed with you so that you could experience sex." _

"_Then I shall ask him, and, therefore, I shall bother you no more today. I promise you. No more talk of sex, body parts, or anything else like that." _

Sam smiled at her, confident in what she believed Daniel's response would be. _"Oh, all right." _

"Samantha? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I was, ah, talking to myself."

Martouf chuckled at her words. "I know how that can be. I used to do it all the time. I will be glad when I begin to talk to myself again."

Sam grinned. "Yes, I am sure you will. Enough of that, though. We are on a mission here. How do those feel now that you've had them on for a bit?"

"I like them. They seem quite comfortable, except that they are a little stiff. Are they all like that? Is there anything one can do to soften them up? Yours look much softer than these do. I am used to the softness of the Tok'Ra leggings, I am afraid and the BDU pants, although not exactly soft, are not exactly stiff either."

Sam nodded. "That stiffness will go away after they're washed a few times. You see the ones I have on? There're about three years old now, but when I bought them they were the color of those. Jeans do soften and fade over time."

"_I believe that we could help him with any stiffness he might have, my Sam,"_ Char whispered insinuatingly in _her Sam's_ mind.

"_Char! Not now. You gave your word,"_ Sam moaned as the mental pictures filled her mind.

"_Your mind is in the gutter. I simply meant we would wash his jeans for him,"_ Char replied primly.

"_The mental image you sent to me had no washing machine in it, Char." _

"_All right, how about this then?" _

Sam almost gasped aloud at the picture of how they could use said washing machine that Char sent her way, along with a gurgle of laughter and a quick, _"I believe I will sleep now. Bye." _

"_Char!" _

Catching her breath, Sam was almost afraid to look Martouf in the face. She steeled herself to do so, only to see him looking at her somewhat quizzically, before stating, "Three years and you are still wearing them? You do not do a lot of heavy work in them, then."

"Well, actually I do use them quite a bit, yeah. I wear these sometimes on my bike, if I don't want to wear my leather, and I wear them hiking a lot, so they get a workout on the rocks and trails. They're getting thin in places, though, so I'll probably make cut-offs out of them before long."

He looked at them with more respect. "I see." Then his brow creased, and he asked, "What are cut-offs?"

"Oh, well, when the knee area gives out, you can cut the leg parts off and wear them as shorts, er, very short pants. That's why we call them cut-offs." She motioned with her hands, as she explained where the legs would be cut off. "Cut-offs and shorts are worn in the summer, when it's hot outside. They're cooler than long pants. Men wear them, too, but since your jeans will all be new, we'll buy you a couple of pairs to get you started."

Now that Char was quiet, Sam relaxed and grinned at him. "We have a long way to go yet. Let's go on to the next pair. The sooner we start, the sooner we'll be finished."

Martouf nodded and as Sam turned her back once more, he began the process all over again. There was much more to be done, if they were to make their way through his 'list'. This was just the beginning.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam leaned against another wall, in another cubicle, in yet another store, and closed her eyes. "You need to pick out a shirt, Martouf, and then we'll be ready for the final part of this great adventure." She smiled but kept her eyes closed. She had discovered several hours earlier that it was better for her heart and her libido if she did not peek. Peeking caused her heart to pound and her mouth to dry out.

It also caused a very feisty symbiote, who had managed to acquire an extensive vocabulary, to come forward and describe in detail what she would like to do with the luscious body in front of her. Therefore, she kept her eyes firmly shut no matter how badly she wanted to open them.

"I believe I am dressed, Samantha, you may open your eyes; I will not shock you."

Sam opened them but she was still shocked. He had chosen a pair of black jeans to wear during their evening out, earlier in the day. Later, while Sam and Daniel were engrossed in a book in a bookstore, Teal'c had spirited him away.

Thirty minutes later, they had returned. Martouf had changed his shoes for the fifth time. It seemed that, where Teal'c's earth fetish, (born from necessity, but continued through desire,) was hats, Martouf's was turning out to be footwear. He had already worn; a pair of tennis shoes, a pair of hiking boots, a pair of black dress shoes, and a pair of brown loafers. He now had on cowboy boots. Black to go with the jeans he planned to wear tonight at O'Malley's. Now, they were deciding on a shirt to go with them.

Sam was gone for a while from the dressing room, when she had finally given into her '_dormant_' symbiote's images of new dresses, and taken her shopping.

She had to admit that Char had excellent taste in clothes and colors. The dress screamed understated sexuality and made promises that Sam was not sure she would be able to carry out. The shirts Char had talked her into looked exceptionally good on them, as well.

While she was gone, Daniel had taken her place in the cubicle with Martouf. Evidently, during her absence, there were one or two decisions made of which she was unaware, and she was being given a preview of their choices, now. Martouf wanted her opinion before he made a final decision. She couldn't fault their judgment.

Martouf now wore black boots, black jeans, and a dress shirt of a softly gleaming material. It was not shiny or slick, but it had a pearl-like luster to it. It was a tailored western-cut shirt, very form fitted, narrowing toward his waist and hips. It was black and gray with pearl snaps.

It brought out the silvery lights in his blue-gray eyes. He was, in a word, gorgeous. "Wow, Martouf, now that is one great outfit. You have a good eye. Maybe I'll take you shopping with me the next time I go and let you coordinate for me. Very hot. You'll have women all over you at O'Malley's tonight."

Martouf blushed. "You think this will be suitable for our outing this evening, then? Daniel assured me that it would be, but I am glad that you concur."

Sam stared at him. Didn't the man have any idea of how appealing he was? She smiled at him again. "Trust me on this, Martouf. Like I said, you look very, very hot in that. It's perfect."

Except for your libido, her mind screamed at her. It's playing havoc with that. She caught her breath. Friends. They were friends. Friends complimented friends. Yes, that was all it was. She was reassuring him, one friend to another. She started to breathe again, even as his smile made her toes curl. It was going to be a long night.

TBC


	12. First Night Out 11 APNT

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven Summary –** SG1 takes Martouf out for the evening where he gets his first taste of one side of American night life and begins to learn more about the people with whom he will be working as he sees them in a much more relaxed atmosphere._

_**"Italics"**__ - Symbiote-Host communication_

* * *

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_Chapter Eleven_

_First Night Out_

* * *

Char entered the conversation Sam was having with herself._ "You said no more talk about sex, my Sam." _

Realizing her mate knew what she was thinking about Sam said firmly_, "I didn't say I wouldn't compliment him, Char." _

Char thought about that and conceded,_ "Alright, I suppose you are correct. He probably needs the boost to his ego, not being as used to Earth clothing as we are. He does look yummy. All right, sleeping now." _Sam grinned. Thus spoke the symbiote that had all of a week's experience of wearing _Earth clothing_ herself.

Her inner thoughts sidetracked, Sam laughed at Char and turned her attention back to Martouf. "You look great in that, Martouf, but if you're planning to wear that tonight, then you should put the blue jeans back on, along with the other shirt you were wearing earlier. That way, those will be ready to wear tonight, and you won't take a chance on getting them dirty or wrinkled. Put the shirt back on the hangar, and we'll have them bag it. Was that the last of the things you were going to try on then?"

"Yes, I only wished for your opinion, as well as Teal'c and Daniel's, before I bought the shirt," Martouf answered her but also threw her an odd look, wondering how 'bagging it' was different, from all the other clothes they had in bags, for a shirt on a hangar, but decided not to ask.

He had found that if he just waited long enough many things became self-explanatory. Suddenly remembering the suit, vest, tie, and shirts they had bought earlier, he suspected that was "bagging it" when something was on a hangar. That mystery solved to his satisfaction, he turned back to listen to what Samantha was telling him now.

"All right, then if that's it, we need to gather this stuff up and go beat up on your plastic some more. You know, I've been spending your money pretty freely, and I didn't look to see how much you have. If I've overdrawn you, I'll make up the difference."

"I do not know exactly what I have, Samantha, as I did not look either. Jacob took care of selling my gold for me and opening the account. He deposited the money, got my credit card, and my checking book, also. I was given a stipend from your government, which was totally unnecessary, as well, but they insisted. The Tok'Ra do not pay me, so why should your people pay me? I have my own income and assets." He grumbled his view on the struggle he had waged and lost with the US government. It was obvious that he was not pleased with the outcome. It was almost as if he was insulted that they did not believe he was capable of sustaining himself.

"Well, if you can tell me how much gold my dad sold for you, I can at least get an approximate figure, if you don't want me snooping in your checkbook." She paused before asking, "Daniel did show you how the checkbook works, didn't he?"

"No, he did not. Perhaps we should do that the next time. As for my checking book, you may look into it any time you wish to, Samantha." Sam pulled it out and opened it, as he continued to speak, "However, I can also tell you that he sold thirty pounds for me. Daniel assured me that I have ample to pay for today's expenses."

Sam closed the checkbook and shoved it back into her shoulder bag. "Yup. You have no problem. In that case, we have one or two more stops to make, so let's get going. We'll use that for showing you how to use the checkbook. The next store we are going to knows me, so they won't question you writing a check." They gathered his things and left the dressing room.

"Is this it, Sam?" Daniel whined from the chair where he was half lying and half sitting. "Are we finished, yet? Please," he pleaded, "Tell me we are finished. God, I'd forgotten what it was like to go shopping for a complete wardrobe with you. If I remember correctly, I swore the last time that I would never, ever do it again. I must have been mentally unbalanced this morning. Was it just this morning? Not a month ago? Sam! I'm exhausted."

Sam laughed as Daniel had intended. He smiled back at her and sat up straighter. "I think we're almost finished, Daniel, so you can stop whining, now. It wasn't so bad was it? And it only took us," she looked at her watch, "Five hours and thirty-three minutes. I have one, maybe two more places to take him. Hold on a minute, and let me get him started checking out, and I'll be right back."

"No need, Sam. He started learning how to do this stuff from the very first time we checked out. He's already handling it. He's exceptionally bright, and he's caught onto everything I've been teaching him very quickly. I have to admit that I didn't realize just how intelligent he is, until I started doing this orientation with him."

"I mean, I almost never have to tell him anything twice as long as he is paying attention and realizes he needs to remember what I say. It was a really pleasant surprise, but once I thought about it, I was somewhat ashamed. We always assumed it was all Lantash's knowledge, and I am sure that is part of it, but his ability to learn is his, and I would bet that his I.Q. is quite high."

Sam nodded. "I've always felt there was more to the man than we saw on the surface."

"I have noticed this, also, Daniel Jackson. Martouf is an exceptionally intelligent man. He is so very quiet that one does not realize that he is taking in everything around him and filing it away to be taken out and scrutinized later."

"Yes, I've noticed that, too. As for checking out on his own, I don't mind letting him. We're here if he has a problem."

"What I was going to say was that if you guys would take this batch of stuff back to the jeep, we would meet you wherever you'd like. It is three-thirty, and we still have to get him back and all of this stuff untagged and hung up."

"Which reminds me. We need to get some hangars. Plastic ones. Can you handle that, Daniel? Wow, I have no idea how many. Let me do a quick calculation. Oh, man, err, fifty, um, no make it seventy-five. It's probably too many but he'll be adding things, and if it's too many, I need some, too, so that will work out all right. Stick with blue, black, green, gray, and white, all right? Got it? Okay, where are we meeting?"

"Let's just meet at the jeep. How long will you be, Sam?"

"I don't know, Daniel. Not too long. I want to see about some leather pants and a jacket. I may take him out on my bike. I think he'd like it after the first terror gave way to the exhilaration."

"Yeah, me too. Sure, hey we all have some, get him some, too. It's not like he can't afford it. But, I think that since you are going to go do that, Teal'c and I will go get something to drink before we head for the Jeep."

Sam laughed. "That's true, we do all have leathers." Sobering, she added, "I hope he didn't bring all of his assets with him, and we're using it all," Sam said as she suddenly realized he might have brought everything he owned with him.

Daniel's voice dropped so that he would not be overheard, "Ah, no, Sam. He and Lantash have thousands of pounds of gold, as well as other metals and jewels. All of these years of tunneling and looking for suitable worlds, it seems they have often come across rich veins of ore as well as naquadah. He and Lantash own a mine of that, too. I don't think we need to worry about his finances."

"You're right. I'm glad to know that."

The group sat quietly watching people walk by. Sam glanced out into the mall and spotted a store she needed to go into. "Oh, I just remembered that I need to get an alarm clock radio, and there's the store that I want to get it in. I'm going to run in and do that. Stay here with him until I get back?"

"Sure, go ahead, Sam."

"Thanks. I won't be very long. Promise."

Daniel grinned at her. "Take your time, Sam. My feet will worship you forever if you give us an extra ten minutes."

As she walked away, all they heard was the sound of her laughter. Women, Daniel had decided long ago, used shopping as training for marathons. He was positive. And they also used it to keep men in subjection to them. One threat of _spending the day shopping_ could have the most battle-hardened warrior begging for mercy. Maybe they should try it the next time they needed information.

Interrogator: "We will allow the women to take you shopping."

Prisoner, cringing: "God, no, not that, anything but that…I'll tell you everything I know, if you'll just not send me with them."

Too bad it wouldn't work on the Goa'uld. They were probably better shoppers than women.

He was brought back to his surroundings by the sound of Martouf's voice, "Daniel, are you well? You look, disturbed."

"Martouf, do the System Lords shop?"

Both Teal'c and Martouf looked at him blankly. He grinned at them. "Never mind, I guess you had to be at the interrogation." Looking up he saw Sam approaching. Good to her word, she had taken little time to find what she wanted. They were ready to wrap up the shopping trip, er, almost.

"Ready, Sam?"

"Yup, let's go. One or two more stops for us and then we'll meet you at the jeep. No more than forty-five minutes, probably less."

"Got it. See you there. Good luck, Martouf." Daniel and Teal'c walked out with all of the bags.

He smiled almost shyly at Sam, as they left them, saying softly, "I have enjoyed today, Samantha. It has been an interesting and pleasurable experience. Thank you very much for bringing me and helping me to select the correct clothing."

She smiled back at him as they walked toward the next store. "You're very welcome, and I'm really glad that you enjoyed it, Martouf. Most guys don't like to shop this long, if at all, but I imagine that it being a new experience for you, made it seem more interesting than it actually is. Come on, this should be our last stop, and it shouldn't take long, I promise."

Samantha always kept her word. He fell into step beside her, following her happily and trusting her to get him there and back again. He had told her the truth. He had truly enjoyed the day he had spent with the three of them. He must remember to thank both Teal'c and Daniel for making it a very special day to be remembered, as well.

* * *

"_I like this new shirt, Sam. It shows our curves off much better and this burgundy will go well with Martouf's black. It looks good on us as well. You are not one of those blonds that cannot wear strong colors. Try the other one again." _

"_I kind of like this one, Char." _

"_Yes, you are correct. I do, too. Hm. But, it is black."_

"_That's not a problem. We can wear black without looking washed out. And it's the sexier of the two. But the burgundy looks better with these jeans. Wait a minute. How about if we pair this shirt with these jeans and—no, that won't work either." _

"_Wear the burgundy with the black jeans. That is very pretty and it looks good on us. Oh, what are those?" _

"_One of my leather pairs. Daniel is bringing Martouf so that I don't have to go back to the base for him. I'm riding my bike, and in that case, I might as well wear my leathers. They'll go good with the black shirt, too. Are you ready? As it is, we're probably going to be the last ones there." _

"_That is all right, my Sam, we will make 'an entrance' that way, will we not?" _

"_Yes, I suppose we will, Char. I'm beginning to think you are an actress in disguise. One that's into melodrama." _

"_Why did you lock the files on melodrama away from me, Sam? I wish to know what it is. Perhaps it would suit me well, yes?" _

_Sam sighed deeply, but smiled. "No."_

_**

* * *

"Hey Carter, over here," O'Neill called to her as he approached her and then led the way to a rather large table in the back. Part of SG2 was there, as well as Malek. Her heart raced a little faster at seeing him there.**_

She made her way around to Martouf and Malek to say hello, and Daniel busily moved people around so that she ended sitting between them. All she had intended was to say hello and then get a chair. Being pushed into the back of the booth with these two was not her idea of a good idea.

"_Char, you better keep me from sweating,"_ she grumbled to her new mate.

"_I will, do not worry. Besides, even though I tell you it is no longer needed, you are still using your anti-perspirant/deodorant. It will keep you dry, should I fail to do so." _

"_All right, I'll trust you and not worry then."_

Char smirked in triumph_. "I told you your faith in me would be boundless, my Sam." _

Sam laughed at her, but sent her a caress. _"Yes, you did. And it is growing, I promise you." _She felt Char's appreciation and realized she had not yet told her symbiote her feelings._ "I enjoy you, Char. We will be fine, I promise you." _

Char seemed to relax, although Sam had not realized she was tense. _"Thank you. I, too, believe that we will be fine." _

"I'm surprised to see you here, Malek. What's going on?"

"Per'sus sent me to see how you and Charesh were doing. When I arrived, I found that you had just left, and Martouf was putting the last of his Tau', ah, that is, American, clothing away. He talked to Daniel and told him that I had arrived, and that I needed to see you. Daniel told him to have me wait, and he would get back to him."

"We assumed he was calling you, but when he came across the hall, he told Martouf that we looked to be about the same size so to check to see if we were, and, if so, to please lend me some clothing. It seems that he called and talked to General Hammond explaining the situation, and he gave his permission for me to join you for a meal and an evening out."

"So, I am here in—these clothes—which I find surprisingly comfortable. The footwear seemed a little odd, so Martouf asked Daniel what to do about it. We left early and stopped at the, I believe the word is mall, on the way here to purchase me some shoes that fit. Daniel suggested tennis shoes and before we left the shops, we ended up purchasing them as well as a few pairs of jeans, a pair of boots, and shirts for me along with some," he leaned across and asked, "Martouf, what were the things in the packages that I wished for and you bought for me?"

"Those were briefs. We also purchased a billfold, tee-shirts, socks, a belt, and gym shorts."

"Yes, that was it. So I now have clothing to wear when I come to see you, and we may not always have to stay on the base. If you do not mind that is."

"No, I think it's great, really, and I'll look forward to it. I'm glad you could come tonight, too. How long have you been here?"

"We arrived only a short time before you entered. Colonel O'Neill ordered our drinks, and they arrived just as you walked in the door."

"I see he ordered you beer. He should have allowed you to try someone else's first. You may not like it. Many people don't. If you don't like it, don't drink it. I'll drink it, so don't worry about it."

Martouf listened to her conversation with Malek and wondered why she didn't say the same to him just as she turned to him and repeated what she had said to Malek. He smiled at her. That she made a point of telling him the same things, things that he probably needed to know, left him feeling much better. She liked it, so he was sure he would, too. "I am sure I will like it, Samantha. If you like it, surely it must taste very good."

"Some say it's an acquired taste. I don't know; I've always kind of liked it, but it's not my favorite drink. Mostly, though, I drink it to be sociable. I've talked to other people who say just the smell turns their stomach. I'd take a small sip at first, and I'm really not joking, Martouf. For people who don't like it, many of them really, really don't like it."

Picking up the bottle he sniffed it cautiously. It did not have a particularly pleasant odor. He watched as Malek took a small drink, then lifted the bottle and proceeded to take a long draw off it. Well, Malek liked it. That was not necessarily a good thing. Quite often, when it came to alcoholic beverages, if Malek liked it, he did not, and vice versa. He sipped tentatively and almost gagged. This was not a pleasant tasting substance, and he did not have Lantash here to deaden his taste centers.

The only way to do it was to drink it as Malek had. Fast. Try not to taste it. He, too, took a long draw off it and then hoped it was going to stay down. There was some type of finger food in a bowl on the table that people were eating. He picked one up and tried it. Not much taste but it was enough to help rid him of the taste of the beer. "Samantha, what are these?"

"Oh, those are pretzels. Those over there are Tostitos, and those are peanuts. Don't eat a bunch; we still have a meal to eat."

Martouf tried one of the Tostitos. They, too, were fairly tasteless, but that was actually welcome after the beer. He decided he liked the pretzels and the peanuts. In fact, he decided he liked the peanuts a lot. But, they made him thirsty. The next thing he knew he was out of beer. He stared at it and then at the peanuts. Hm. They seemed to go well together. Perhaps that was why the nuts were there. He would ask for another beer. Perhaps with the nuts he could acquire a taste for it.

He noticed that the group was placing money into a pile on the table and realized that they were paying for their drinks. He added what the others were putting in plus the same amount for Malek. He had promised to have Jacob sell some of Malek's gold and set up an account for him, so that he could not only pay him back, but also purchase other things if he wished to.

He watched as Jack picked it up and gave it to the girl that brought them their new drinks and took away the empty bottles. There was much joking and laughing with her. Whatever was left over was set back down on the table for the next 'round'.

Daniel saw him add the money and so explained things to him as he attempted to watch and understand everything that was going on. This was his world, for now, and he had a lot to learn in order to be able to function comfortably in it. He realized that Malek, too, was paying close attention to the proceedings.

Daniel explained that the money he had placed in the center would actually buy four beers. That meant that he and Malek could each have one more apiece before he needed to add more money. He did not think he would drink much more than that unless the taste grew on him quickly. Malek, however, seemed to enjoy it.

"Do either of you know anything about our food? I mean, I know that Martouf is familiar with what they pass off as food in the cafeteria, but I don't know what else you would be familiar with." Sam included both of them in her question.

"We have enjoyed foods from many different worlds, so if you will simply tell us what they are perhaps we can choose."

"They'd like steak, Carter; all men like steak."

"What is steak, Colonel?" Malek asked with a questioning look on his face and in his eyes.

"You had steak for lunch today, Martouf. It was a small one, but a good one. You had it done medium well so it was pink, but not bloody," Daniel reminded him.

Martouf turned to Malek. "You would like steak." He turned back to Daniel, asking, "What would be before medium well, Daniel?"

"Probably just medium. Maybe medium rare. Depends on how much blood he likes in his meat."

"I do not like a great deal, but it has been my experience that some meat that is not cooked completely done is more tender than when it is completely cooked."

Daniel nodded, "Beef falls into that category. Try medium this time and, if it isn't quite as tender as you like it, then go for medium rare next time."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Prime rib then, Daniel?"

"Sure. Why not? We could probably eat a whole one ourselves." He grinned at Sam teasing her and reminding her of the night they had ordered four steaks apiece and eaten them all. To this day they had no idea where that food had gone. Burned up before it left their stomachs, evidently. They'd all been hungry an hour later. "Want me to order? Sounds like the four of us are having the same thing. I don't know about SG2, Teal'c, and Jack."

"Sure, order for us, Daniel. I'm going to go play some pool."

"Sure, Sam, don't win too much money."

"I won't, Daniel. There isn't anyone in here that will shoot pool with me anymore. At least, not for cash," she whispered in his ear as she passed him.

"What did you mean, Daniel? Why will no one, er, shoot pool with Samantha? Is that not unfriendly?" Martouf leaned over and asked after Sam had walked away from the table.

Daniel nodded toward the table where Sam was racking up the balls. "Er, no, just prudent. Watch," was all Daniel said. They watched as a man approached her. They talked for a few minutes, and Daniel could tell by the curve on Sam's lips that the guy was bragging to her and offering to teach her how to play pool.

He'd never seen him in here before. The guy slid his arm around her. The two Tok'Ra both made as if to stand, but Daniel on one side and Teal'c on the other placed their hands on them. They sat back down, looked at the two men who had stopped them, and then turned back to watch.

Sam frowned and her lips tightened as she jerked slightly. She shook her head and a game started. She let him go first. Then she stumbled through a few shots and let him win by one ball.

The next game it was the same but she did a final run of the table and almost pulled it out at the end. Still she lost the next and the next but did another run. He praised her luck. She smiled and thanked him. The next she let him win by two, the next by three. Her luck seemed to have changed.

The money was on the table. Sam told the guy it was the last game. Her meal would be up soon and she had to get back to her friends. He shook his head. She hadn't won yet, he didn't see how she thought she would this time. He'd give her a break. He hadn't meant to hustle her, but hey, cash was on the table, and she seemed to have plenty. He'd even let her break this time. She'd let him have first break when they started.

Sam shrugged, smiled sweetly, cleaned the table, and picked up the money. The man stood there with his mouth open. Then deciding he'd been set up, he followed her and grabbed her arm. Before he could even turn her around there were men all over him. The game had been fair. He gave her first break. He had seen her do a run before, so he knew she could do it. The balls had fallen for her and that was that. Leave her be. Sam continued on to her table.

O'Neill moaned as she sat down, "How much this time, Carter?"

"He was a jerk, sir."

"Yeah, we could see that. How much?"

"He pinched my ass. It was take his money or his teeth. I decided on his money."

"Come on, Carter, how much? Are we gonna have to get the hell out of here cause the cops are going to come looking for you?"

"Well, that is a possibility, if he goes to them."

"How much, Carter?"

"A grand."

"You hustled him for a grand? A grand? Just because he squeezed your ass?"

"He _pinched_ my ass, and I don't like it. And, that means that if he calls the cops on me, I am going to start screaming sexual assault. A couple of the guys saw him do it, too."

"Which ones, Carter?" Jack sighed.

"The guy in the green shirt and the one with him in the brown one. Why? So we'll know who to call if he screeches?"

Nodding, O'Neill got up and walked across to the two guys. Leaning casually against their booth he talked to the men for a few minutes. One of them reached into his billfold and handed him a card. Nodding and laughing, O'Neill made his way back to their table.

"Well, that's taken care of. They're detectives with the police department, Carter. He says that's the neatest bit of payback for sexual harassment he's ever seen. Thought it was great. Don't worry about it. The guy's a hustler. Looks like he's the one that got hustled," He chuckled.

"That's good to know. Thanks."

"A cop is a good thing?" Malek looked confused.

"Yeah, a cop is a policeman," seeing the blank look on Malek's face he started to try again when Martouf said something to him in their own language. The blankness faded to understanding.

"I see, Colonel. That was a very good thing then, but what exactly did Samantha do that the man would have been able to call your enforcers to take her away?" Malek and Martouf both looked slightly confused. O'Neill explained the meaning of _hustled_. They nodded, laughed, and sent amused looks at Samantha. She was certainly full of surprises.

The food arrived and they all enjoyed it. Malek decided that medium was fine, and Martouf felt that his was fine as it was as well. He had tried the medium this time and seemed to like it just as well as the medium well. The evening was long and companionable with a great deal of joking and laughing.

It was very instructional and enlightening for the two Tok'Ra. These Tau'ri were very different when away from the military base in the mountain. Much more relaxed and friendly. Of course, they weren't afraid that someone or some 'thing' was going to breach the iris and kill them at any moment either.

As it became late, they all stood to leave. Malek had not really had a chance to talk to Samantha and Charesh. He would stay over until tomorrow. He walked to the parking lot with Samantha to see if she would be available to talk to him sometime the next day. Earlier, there had been talk of something called a picnic tomorrow afternoon in a garden somewhere. It seemed that soon the weather would become too cold to do this type of event.

"Would you have time to talk to me tomorrow, Samantha? I will stay over tonight, if they can find a place to put me and talk to you then."

"They haven't assigned you a room? That might be hard to get around at this time of night on a weekend. Listen, I have a guest room. Why don't you come home with me and stay there tonight? Didn't you tell me you stopped at the mall? So, you have your uniform, and it will be clean to go back to your base from ours. And, you bought some things at the mall, so you have some other clean clothes. I can supply you with essentials like bath soap, toothbrush, and stuff."

Malek looked at her in the light from the streetlamp. There was no guile in her face, nor was there an ulterior motive lurking there. She was not offering to share her bed with him, but she was offering to become better acquainted with him. He thought he would like that. "Thank you, Samantha, I would be delighted."

"You're welcome, Malek. We all stay at each others places all the time. We even have a small amount of clothing at each other's houses. Come on, let's get your stuff. I assume Daniel has it?"

"Yes, it should be in his, er, jeep."

"No problem. There they are."

Daniel pulled up beside then and powered down the window. "Hey, Daniel, I'm taking Malek home with me so he can talk to Char before he heads back. He doesn't have a room on the base assigned, either."

Daniel nodded, "You have your extra helmet with you, Sam?"

"Of course, I do, Daniel. You know that. Can you drop his clothes off at my place, or do you want me to take them now? You have his new stuff, don't you?"

"Yes. We'll take it for you. We spent quite a while at the mall, and there's, ah, quite a bit of stuff here. More than it sounded like actually. Besides, your house is sort of on the way. Meet you there in a few. Be careful and try not to scare him to death."

"Okay, we'll meet you there." Sam waved and walked back toward her cycle, as Malek inclined his head, and turned to follow her.

"Where is your transport vehicle, Samantha?" Malek asked, looking around the parking area expecting her to walk to one of the metal transportation vessels.

Sam turned to him and handed him the helmet, saying, "Here, put this on."

"But, what is it?"

"It's your helmet in case we crash. Sam threw her leg over her bike and looked at him. "Well, come on and get on."

Malek did as he was told, although he had a very bad feeling about it. "Why are we sitting on this seat in this way, Samantha? I believe I remember seeing these on the roads when we were riding with Daniel. We are not going to travel on this, are we? Samantha?"

Sam turned and helped him fasten his helmet, put hers on and told him to grab her around the waist. She grinned at him. "Try not to over balance us."

"Over balance us?"

"Yeah, try not to lean too far one way or the other. You'll catch on quick." Sam started the cycle, revved it a few times until she felt Malek's arms take hold of her tightly and then she took off.

Malek closed his eyes, but not for long. What was she doing? She shifted and he felt the changing of the gears though he didn't know what it was, only that they seemed to be going faster each time it happened. Once he realized they were not going to fall over, or be run over, he began to relax and enjoy the feeling.

He soon realized that he could feel the heat of Samantha's body through their clothing and it was very stimulating. The entire experience was proving to be so, and his body was definitely responding.

Soon she left the more crowded streets behind and cruised the quiet neighborhoods towards her home. Turning into her drive she coasted up and past Daniel's jeep and opened the garage to put the bike away. Malek climbed off first, taking off his helmet, staring at it and then the bike; as if he was not quite sure he believed he had actually been on it.

Walking up to them, Daniel smiled at the look on Malek's face. "We'll have Sam take you out on the roads up in the mountains. It's a lot of fun running the back roads on the bike."

Martouf also walked slowly up to the group. He felt disturbed and unsettled, but he was not sure why. He was glad he was spending his first night off-base with Daniel. Perhaps he just needed a change, as Daniel said. He wondered what Malek and Samantha would find to talk about. Malek looked a little stunned at the moment, but it seemed to be wearing off. Still, he could offer his room.

"Malek, if you wish to stay on the base, I am staying with Daniel tonight, and you may stay in my room. I did not realize you had no place to stay," he stated in his usual calm and placid way.

"Thank you, Martouf, but I believe I will stay here with Samantha and get to know Charesh. There are things that Per'sus wishes me to tell her, and I am sure there will be things she wishes for him to know as well. It should not be put off longer than necessary, so I should finish this up as soon as possible."

Martouf bowed slightly, but even though he smiled it did not reach his eyes, nor did he seem completely pleased with the answer.

Daniel turned to Sam and forestalled her invitation to come in, saying, "Well, if you don't need us any more, I think we'll be on our way. I'll talk to you tomorrow. We're still on for the picnic, right? If Malek is still here bring him along." He held Malek's shopping bags out to him, and he took them at once.

"As far as I'm concerned we are, Daniel. We'll meet you at the Gardens. I'll bring Malek. I'm sure he can stay for a little while. He can blame me or Charesh." Sam smiled back teasingly.

Daniel shook his head and climbed back into his jeep, as Martouf climbed in the other side. "We'll see you there tomorrow, Sweet Sam. Tell Char I hope she enjoyed this evening."

"All right, Daniel. Good night, Martouf. We enjoyed today and this evening. See you tomorrow."

"Night." Both men waved as Daniel backed out of the drive.

Malek turned to Samantha as she said, "Come on, Malek. Let's go inside. We need to get your clothes out of those bags, and see how badly wrinkled they are. If they're really bad, and you're going to need them for tomorrow, we can press them in the morning. It'll only take a couple of minutes."

"As you wish." Malek watched as Sam found the correct key and unlocked the door. He followed her in and then stopped as she did. Sam felt the hair on the back of her neck raise. Someone was, or had been, in the house. She wasn't sure, at first, how she knew, but she did. Malek stood completely still behind her, realizing intuitively that this was not a normal way for her to enter her home. He, too, began scanning beyond her, searching for an alien presence, someone or thing that should not be there.

Sam's eyes, her sight enhanced by Charesh, scanned the walls and ceiling. Char took over and let her senses move outward and away from them. She could smell someone different, but she did not believe they were still there. Sam's lips firmed. She was sure she knew who it was as well as what they had done. She moved quietly through the dark house, allowing Char to search with her for the different scents.

Entering her bedroom, she threw on her shoulder holster, checked her sidearm, and slipped it into the holster. She slipped her jacket on over it, made sure she had her shoulder bag, and slipped her cell phone into her pocket.

She gathered what she would need for a day or two, along with another sidearm, shoulder holster, and extra ammo. She threw her things, the extra holster, and Malek's clothes into a large, navy-type duffle bag, along with some tennis shoes and hiking boots, and handed the extra gun to Malek after checking it, and then indicating to him that it was loaded.

She reached into her jacket, pulled out her sidearm, and held it in her hand after checking once more that it was loaded and the safety was off. Malek picked up the duffle bag before she could reach for it and threw it around him by it's belt. She signaled him to head back toward the door. Neither she nor Malek had spoken a word. She locked the door behind them and headed for the garage.

She kept the gun in her hand as they entered the garage from the side and then continued from there to the back and out into an alley. She signaled to Malek, and they made their way from one alley to another until they were several blocks away. When she felt they were far enough away, she pulled her cell out and dialed Daniel.

"Sam? What's up?" Daniel sounded both worried and alert. Sam shouldn't be calling him when they had just left them at her house not more than twenty minutes or so ago. Had Malek tried to force her into something?

"Daniel, I need for you to come and get Malek and me. We're at the corner of Lincoln and Ash. Hurry."

"On my way. Stay with me?"

"No. Better not."

"Right. We're on our way out the door." Daniel picked up the jacket he had just removed and shrugged into it again. Martouf followed suit realizing that something was not right with Samantha. Daniel would explain shortly, he was sure.

"Pull up on the west side in front of Henri's, Daniel."

"Got it, Sam."

"See you." Sam closed her cell, her eyes still searching the shadows, waiting to see if they had been watched and followed. She did not think so, but had no intention of taking a chance.

"_I do not believe we have been followed. Nor do I believe there was anyone watching our home. There was, however, someone there before we returned home from our evening out. Yet, nothing appeared to have been disturbed. You felt it, as did I, as soon as we entered our home." _

"_Yes. I felt it." _

"_You know who is responsible? You have smelled that person before. We recognize that scent. It is very distinctive." _

"_I believe I do and yes, it is." _

"_How long before Daniel arrives?" _

"_Not much longer. Another five or ten minutes." _

"_Malek is not asking questions. He also must have sensed something." _

"_Either that or my actions warned him that this is not my usual routine upon returning home from an evening out." _

"_Well, whoever these people are that have caused this will wish they had never met up with us, before we are through with them, of that I can assure them. They have interfered with the wrong person at the wrong time." _

"_What are you talking about, Char? I doubt we will be able to pin this on them, even if we find what I believe we will, when we start hunting around in my house." _

"_I do not care what we find or do not find. They interfered with my first chance to be alone with a very handsome man and find out what it is like to begin a flirtation with the end goal of seduction in mind. I will not easily forgive them for interfering with my first kiss of passion." _It was brought home to Sam that Char was very disgruntled and that whoever had come between her and Malek's lips was in very hot water.

Sam grinned at her friend. _"Well, since I had no intention of seducing him tonight before we started to build a friendship, they didn't interfere with your first kiss, so you will have to find another reason to get even with them. How about forcing us to travel around, by foot, in unsavory back allies, in the middle of the night? The neighborhoods aren't bad, but being in alleyways at this time of night can be somewhat hazardous." _

Char sighed and then grumbled. _"I suppose it will have to do. I would have kissed him good night, though, even if you would not." _

"_Not if I did not give you control. Since it is my body, and I am not ready to have it used for that purpose, I think we'll wait for a while yet." _

"_Does that mean that I will never have access to the body for what I wish to do, Sam?" _

Sam's thought processes stopped, for a moment, and then she thought about that question. Seriously thought about it. They shared her body. Char did give her abilities she did not have before, so she did deserve to use the body for what she wanted to do at times, as well.

Decision made, she said, _"No, that does not mean that you will never have access to the—our body—for what you want, Char. It just means that, while we are both growing accustomed to sharing it and learning each others boundaries, there may be times I refuse to let you use it for something I feel strongly about. Later, I may elect to be cut off from something I dislike. We'll just have to see how it works out. So, yes, there will come a time, probably soon, when you can do as you want to with us." _

"_Very well. I understand, Sam, and I will try never to use it for a purpose you would rather I did not." _

"_Thank you. Ah, there is Daniel." _

Sam touched Malek's arm and nodded toward the jeep. Making one more sweep of the area, she glanced at him as he finished doing the same. He nodded, and they both left the relative safety of the shadows for the lighted street.

Sam reached the door and jerked it open motioning Malek in. Skimming the area once more she jumped in after him and slammed the door.

"Go."

"What the hell is going on, Sam?"

"Not sure, Daniel, but if I had to guess I'd say Maybourne's N.I.D. guys."

"What?" Daniel screeched and turned around to look at Sam causing the jeep to swerve and Martouf and Malek both to gasp. Turning back to tend to his driving, Daniel looked at her in the rearview mirror and asked, "What makes you think so, Sam?"

"Gut reaction and I recognized the smell of one of them. I've never smelled anyone else that smelled like this one man. It's not that it's unpleasant, but it is distinctive, and I'd recognize it anywhere. As soon as I walked into our house tonight, with my improved sense of smell from Char, I smelled him. And, before you ask, yes, I am sure it was _not _there before I left for O'Malley's, Daniel, so I know I'm not imagining it. Not only that, but Char smelled it, too, and she recognized it as him from my memories. He's one of Maybourne's right hands."

"Ergo, it's Maybourne and his cronies. Do you think they were still there, Sam? Is that why you left and covered so much ground before you called me?"

"No, I checked out the house." Sam flipped the safety on as she took the side arm she'd given to Malek and stuck it in the shoulder holster she'd thrown into the duffle bag before leaving the house. Then she holstered her own. "They were there sometime while we were gone, like I said. My guess is that my house is well and truly wired."

"I'd like to go into yours first and check it, too, Daniel. Even though you and Martouf have already been in it, their scent might linger and if we go in first I might be able to pick it up. With all of your alarm systems it isn't as likely, but I'd still like to check it out first. They may have done all of them, thinking that they could catch me at one of yours if I found them in mine."

Daniel nodded. "Good idea, Sam. Have you called Jack?"

"No. Not yet, Daniel. I just got through a covert escape remember? Operational silence ring any bells?"

Daniel grinned at her in the mirror and shook his head as he spoke Jack's name into the hands free cell that was in its dock on the dash. They soon heard Jack's rumble on the other end.

"Whatdaya want at this hour, fer cryin' out loud, Daniel? Can't you and Martouf sleep or something?" Daniel finally managed to get his headset on, so that was all the occupants of the vehicle heard other than Daniel's replies. The headset cut down on noise and he wanted to be sure Jack heard everything.

"Jack, someone was in Sam's house this evening, while we were at O'Malley's. I just picked her and Malek up at Lincoln and Ash and am taking them to my place. She thinks it was the N.I.D."

"Yeah, she thinks they wired her house. I wanted you to know tonight, so you can be thinking about what we should do and when. I think she's pretty pissed off."

"Yeah. Yeah, it looks like it to me, too. She won't like it, you know that. Might send her to the Tok'Ra. I don't know, Jack. Maybe."

"No, I don't think I'd wait either. If they realize she's onto them, they'll be in there like locusts to remove everything before we find it."

"Yeah. We'll see you in the morning then. You going to call the squad out to go over the house and car? Okay then, I'll just let you handle it from here. Good, good, I'll tell her. Night, Jack, see you tomorrow."

"Sam, Jack said he'll get the squad in to check the house and your car right away. He'll use his key to let them in, and he'll be over first thing in the morning. We'll talk about it then, okay? Sam?"

"What? Sorry, Daniel, I'm just tired. The adrenaline is giving way, and I'm suddenly exhausted. Can we just leave it till tomorrow? Then, when Jack and Teal'c come by, we can talk to them about it, too." Char smiled knowing she was bringing Sam down, so she would sleep tonight.

"Great idea, Sam. I think we'll just wait until morning." Daniel grinned at Martouf, and he grinned back at him. Well, he did until he turned in his seat and saw Samantha, her head resting on Malek's shoulder as she dozed, his arm around her, holding her steady. There was that feeling of disquiet again.

He shook his head. Perhaps, he was afraid that Malek would lead her on and then hurt her. Perhaps, he should have a talk with Malek. He sighed. Then again, perhaps…not.

Never had he missed Lantash and his calm logic and advice more than he did at this moment.

TBC


	13. Instant Shol'va 12 APNT

_**Chapter Twelve Summery: **__This chapter is a reworking of Watergate, making a few changes to the story to add Martouf into the mix. I hope you don't find it too boring and if you do, hold out for the next chapter. Hopefully, it will be more interesting and much better. _

**

* * *

**

_**Mer Prinekh**_ _– Another name for the host/symbiote pairing. Lifemate, often used as a term of endearment._

**

* * *

**

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_Chapter Twelve_

_Instant Shol'va, Just Add Heat (Watergate)_

**

* * *

**

Since the night that she and Malek had found her house wired, it had been decided that Sam was no longer safe on her own. If the N.I.D. wanted her, then she needed to be protected. Twenty-four hours a day. Needless to say, she was living on base.

It had only been a couple of weeks, but so far it had worked out, as there were plenty of projects to keep her occupied. Between the new pieces of technology arriving frequently and the off world trips SG-1 had been making, there had been no time to dwell on why she was living on base. Eventually, there would be, but not right now. Everything, including her teammates, had conspired to keep her too busy to give it any in-depth thought.

They had finally succeeded in finding a world they felt would be acceptable for the Enkarens and their special needs. The atmosphere on the planet they were living on, before SG1 came into contact with them, was causing them to go blind. They were checking on them today to see how they were adjusting to their new home-world. When they dialed the address, the last chevron refused to lock, but the computer showed no errors. Sam headed up the stairs. The team followed.

"Sir, this is going to take a while." She frowned at the fact that there were no errors.

Jack frowned at the computers.

Sam continued looking and suddenly said, "It looks like there was an energy spike in our power log about 8 minutes before we first tried dialing out."

Daniel pondered for a moment before saying quietly, "Uh—Correct me if I'm wrong—but isn't that something we see when another gate is being used on earth?"

"Like when Maybourne's N.I.D. guys had the other gate," Jack pointed out, not looking very happy at the thought.

"There is no longer a second Stargate on earth," Teal'c replied.

"Ours was destroyed along with Thor's ship," General Hammond reminded them.

"But if it was another gate, and it was responsible for the energy spike, they would have a seismic tremor like when the gate was found in Antarctica," Sam answered, not willing to leave the point until it had been completely ruled out. What if the N.I.D. was behind this?

Sergeant Harriman turned to Major Carter, "I've got something."

Sam checked it out, and nodded, "There was a seismic event that matches our time in the power log exactly."

"Is that Siberia?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Sir. And there's only one explanation I can think of."

Daniel asked what they all were thinking, "The Russians have a Stargate?"

Except Martouf. He had several questions. "What is a Russian, and where is this Siberia? How did Siberia get a Stargate? How many Stargates does Earth have?"

"I'd better go make some phone calls." General Hammond turned to go to his office. "I'll call you to the briefing room when I find out something. In the meantime, you can go back to your labs or whatever you would be doing if you were on downtime. Major, you, and Dr. Jackson can explain to Martouf. I guess he needs to add world geography to his studies if these kinds of things are going to be happening."

"We already are, General; we just haven't made it to Russia yet."

The General nodded and disappeared out the door.

They had all sighed. All dressed up and nowhere to go. It took a while, but by the time they had shown Martouf where Siberia was, explained who the Russians were, told him about the two Stargates and how they found the second one, and that as far as they knew there were only the two, another briefing was called for them. They all returned to the briefing room to find out that the Russians did indeed have their gate.

General Hammond looked at SG-1. His premier team was the only one that could be sent on something like this. It required special handling. Besides, they were the team the Russian's had agreed to allow in to see what had gone wrong. He sighed and began the briefing, "The Russians recovered the Stargate from the bottom of the ocean.

"Didn't we sweep that entire area, General?" Jack asked.

"We're talking about hundreds of square miles, Colonel. The Russian Navy was on alert because they spotted Thor's ship. They must have gotten lucky and beat us to it."

Sam looked surprised, "And they admit it?"

"It seems they didn't have much choice. The pentagon told them they had the evidence to prove it."

Daniel looked at Sam before putting his thought into words, "I wonder how they figured out how it worked?"

Sam looked back at Daniel, and agreed, "Yes, I'd like to know that, too. It took us a couple of years to come up with a way to make it work."

General Hammond broke into the questions to say, "The Russians know quite a bit about the SGC, too, but haven't said how, and right now, how they opened the gate isn't the issue. The problem appears to be that they can get no response from the facility where the gate is housed. They don't know what's wrong."

"General, that doesn't make any sense. I mean shouldn't it eventually shut down on its own?" Daniel knew as well as any of them that it should.

Teal'c added quietly, "The Goa'uld themselves have not been able to establish a wormhole for longer that 38 minutes."

Martouf entered the conversation at this point, to remind them, "Unless they have discovered a way to overcome the thirty-eight minute time limit, there must be an outside influence causing it. There is no other explanation. It must be drawing energy from the other end."

Sam nodded her concurrence, "He's right, General."

Jack turned to him, and frowned, "What, you mean like a black-hole planet? What about another black-hole planet, Carter? Could we be dealing with another one of those?"

"No, sir, we would detect the gravitational anomalies," Sam replied reassuring him, he would not have to attempt to disengage another gate with a bomb. At least, not under the same conditions.

Martouf brought up another point that they were all familiar with, but had tried not to think about, "We must find a way to disengage the other Chaappa'ai or our Chaappa'ai will not work. It is useless until the other one ceases to function. The one bright spot is that Malek is to visit again this weekend, and if he cannot get through, there will be no delay in coming by ship to discover what the problem is this time."

General Hammond agreed. "I had forgotten Jacob mentioning that, but it's true and you're right, that is the only bright spot in this so far. We know we won't be left here with no one knowing what happened to us. That also means our off-world teams won't be stranded without knowing what happened for an extended period either. At least, we can hope that's true."

"As for the Russians, they are divided on how to deal with the situation. The president of Russia didn't approve of the Stargate program. They were planning on bombing the facility and covering it up."

Jack looked at him, brows raised, "And now?"

"One of the Russian Scientist convinced them to send in a team to see if it could be resolved in another way.

"Who's the scientist, General?" Sam wanted to know.

"Doctor Svetlana Markov."

"Wow. I know her work. She's brilliant. I'd love to meet her."

"Well, Major, she knows of you, too, and she's convinced Moscow to let SG-1 go to Siberia. It seems that she thinks you are brilliant as well. She also considers SG-1 to be the foremost experts on the gate."

"Ah, c'mon, General, you're kidding."

"Jack, they are smart enough to realize that this has global implications, and SG-1 is the most experienced with the Stargate. At least they're willing to let us go in and find out what's happened and try to stop whatever may have gone wrong."

"General, we're gonna walk into an unknown situation to save their rosy butts." Jack was definitely put out.

"Jack, we can't use our gate until we get their gate shut down, remember?"

"Not to mention, Colonel O'Neill, that there is a potential danger of having an open wormhole between Earth and whatever is on the other end of it."

"I agree with Martouf, sir. We have no idea what could be on the other side of that event horizon. They could be sending something through to us, not physical bodies, of course, but some type of energy waves or radio signals that would be dangerous to us. We need to shut it down for all of our sakes, not just Russia's."

"You're going to Siberia, Colonel. You'll be leaving as soon as you can get ready. The plane will be waiting on you."

They all nodded and headed out to get suited up for Siberian weather. Sam made sure that Martouf had everything he needed. When they arrived at the air base and left the jeep, Martouf looked around, obviously interested in this new experience.

"Where is the ship, Samantha? Surely we must fly as far away as this Siberia is?"

Sam nodded. "It's this one right in front of us. Come on, Martouf."

Martouf climbed in, and she followed, grinning. Martouf was in for a shock, much as Teal'c had been."

"Martouf?"

"Yes, Samantha?"

"Please remember that this is a plane, not a ship."

"Yes, of course, I remember. Airplanes fly in the sky, but do not venture into space beyond the atmosphere."

"Right."

"_Will I enjoy this plane, my Sam?" Char wanted to know, too. "Will I like Siberia? Is it really frozen? Why do people live there again? When will we arrive?" _

Sam laughed gently and proceeded to answer all of her questions, ending it with, _"Remember, Char, you can't come forward while we are in Russia, whatever you do. They would, no doubt, love to get their hands on you and I, so we must keep you hidden at all times. All right?" _

"_I will remember, my Sam, and stay dormant for much of the time after we arrive. After I look around first though, if the is acceptable for us?" _

"_Very acceptable, mer Prinekh. You may look around as much as you wish, just please be careful. I have no wish to lose you, to Russia or anyone else." _

Sam felt the affection stream from her symbiote to her heart. They were becoming closer all the time, and Sam knew that, no longer than they had been mated, she would be almost inconsolable if anything happened to her lifemate. She felt confident that Char returned her feelings, too.

Once they were off the ground, Jack took Martouf to a window to look out and Sam did the same for Char. He had not realized exactly what they meant when they said it flew. This did not feel near as safe as the Al'keshes and other flying vehicles he was used to. It felt very unsafe. He did not, he told Colonel O'Neill, believe this was a safe or wise way to travel. Jack grinned at him and shook his head leading the way back to where the others were sitting.

They arrived at Kuybyshev Airbase, Russia, and waited for Dr. Markov to arrive. A slender dark-haired woman came up to them.

"Doctor Markov, I presume?" Jack asked

"Yes, I am Svetlana Markov. I am sorry I am late."

Sam shook her hand, saying, "It's an honor...I've read your work."

"I have also read yours, Major Carter. I wish we had met under different circumstances."

"Jack O'Neill."

Dr. Markov nodded, "Yes, and Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c. She looked at Martouf. "And you are Martouf of the Tok'Ra?"

"I am Martouf Lantash, of Colorado Springs, Colorado. I am a very recent addition to SG-1."

The Dr. smiled, understanding. "I am pleased to meet you, nonetheless."

"The pleasure is mine," Martouf said, using the _polite phrases_ that Daniel had taught him to use as responses in certain situations.

Teal'c nodded to her, as did Daniel.

Sam and Jack attempted to find out how they knew about them, but, as they suspected, she could not tell them anything, any more than they could admit that Martouf, and now Sam, were Tok'Ra.

As they took off toward their destination, Jack, Sam, and Dr. Markov talked about the ship, the gate, and the Russian gate program. Neither side could discuss a great deal. They were interrupted during their non-conversation by the co-pilot of the plane. "Sir, we have a visual of the target runway. It appears to be iced over, and there's no response from the control tower.

"We're going to have to jump. There is no other way."

"Out—of—the plane?" Daniel's eyes swung first to Sam's and then to Jack's, quietly begging them to refute what Dr. Markov was saying.

Teal'c looked confused, and also turned his eyes to Sam. She simply closed her eyes and gave a brief nod. Martouf sat very still; he was quite sure he had not heard Dr. Markov correctly.

"I am going with or without you, Colonel."

Jack stared at her, "I suppose you expect my male bravado to kick in right about now."

"I have read your file," she responded shortly, her voice somewhat flat.

"No mention of bravado, eh?"

"Colonel, there are forty-seven people down there who may need our help."

Jack leaned over and assured her, for once very serious, "Look, you don't have to tell me what's at stake here. We've got 7 teams off world who can't get home until we fix what you screwed up."

Dr. Markov stared at him and sat back. So did Jack.

Daniel looked at both of them. What were they doing now?

Jack finally called up front through his headset, "Stu? Gear 'em up. We're jumpin'."

Daniel looked at Jack one more time, before he turned to Sam. She was helping Martouf, as Stu came up to him. "You know how to do this, Dr. Jackson?"

"Not really, but there's a first time for everything."

"It's very easy. I'll explain it, and if you do exactly what I tell you, you'll have no trouble at all, I guarantee you."

Daniel nodded. "Is this a give you your life back guarantee, if you go splat?" Stu laughed at him and continued to help him suit up. Daniel closed his eyes for a moment and gave himself a lecture. He could do this; he could. He had no choice.

Teal'c was still holding his parachute and looking from Jack to Sam. "I do not understand, O'Neill."

Jack explained but not much, "It's called a parachute."

Sam did somewhat better, "It slows your descent after you jump out of the plane, Teal'c. It's very simple to use. Really. Just do what the Colonel tells you."

Teal'c shook his head, "This device seams to be poorly designed to provide such a function."

Jack answered him, "Don't worry about what it looks like now, Teal'c. It opens after you jump. Really."

Teal'c stared at Jack until he became uncomfortable, "Don't worry about it. I've done it hundreds of times. No problems." Well, if you discounted the broken legs and stuff like that, but best not mention those.

Dr. Markov turned, and asked Jack, "I assume you've brought the hazmat?"

"Yeah. I thought somebody should be prepared."

As Jack turned away, Dr. Markov turned to Sam, "Is he _always_ like this?"

Sam smiled widely at her, "Actually, this is quite charming."

Dr. Markov shook her head obviously disgusted.

One of the airman let them know that they were coming back around, and a couple of airmen came back to help. They opened the back and pushed out the crate with the hazmat gear and their other equipment in it.

Jack yelled to Teal'c over the engine noise, "It's easy. Just jump, and pull this cord. Don't worry, it'll work."

"This does not seem wise, O'Neill."

Jack laughed, as he told him, "I said it was easy...not wise."

Dr. Markov prepared to jump first. She turned to Jack just before she did so, and said, "If we get separated, we will rendezvous at the base!"

Sam kept Martouf beside her. Turning to him, she explained, as Jack had done to Teal'c. "Do you understand, Martouf? Jump, and then pull this cord. It's very easy. Jump and pull."

"I understand, Samantha. Jump and pull. I agree with Teal'c, however, this does not seem wise." He gave her a lopsided smile, though, as she turned and faced the back.

"_My Sam, before we do this, I just wish you to know that I had come to love you very much in our short time together." _

"_Char, you can see my memories. You know that we will be fine. You, at least, have my experiences to calm you. Poor Martouf has nothing except our word that this will work. Come on, there is no need for this goodbye speech." _Sam hugged her just the same before turning back to Martouf.

With Sam's permission, since Dr. Markov had already jumped, Char came forward and leaned toward him so that the airmen could not overhear her, either, and said to him, "I have seen all of Sam's memories of this procedure, Martouf, and I assure you that there truly is nothing to worry about. It works exactly as she is telling you that it will."

Martouf looked into her eyes and realized that Char was telling him exactly what she had seen. So, if she said she had seen Samantha's memories of doing this and it was not a problem, then—perhaps—it really was nothing to be concerned about. He nodded and smiled shyly, saying, "Thank you, Charesh. I appreciate your assurances."

Her eyes shone as she returned his look, "You are very welcome. Now, we must jump. We will see you on the ground." With those words, she turned and gave control to her host, so that Sam could take over as they jumped. _"We will see him there, my Sam, yes?" _

"_Yes, my Char, we will." _Sam smiled at her and then turned back to Martouf one last time. "You'll do fine. Jump and pull," she shouted as she leaped.

When it was over, Char was chattering a mile minute. _What a rush! When can we do it again? Is there someway to do that back in Colorado Springs? It was a wonderful feeling." _

"_We'll see, Char, but for now we need to find the hazmat. We have a mission to accomplish, remember?" _Sam's amusement was apparent to her symbiote, but Char could not care. She had enjoyed the feeling of falling through the air.

However, she calmed her excitement. _"Yes, of course, I am sorry, my Sam." _

"_No problem, Char, but we do have work to do, and there's the crate, way over there." _

"_Let us go and retrieve our things, and then discover what has happened within the facility." _

Sam nodded her agreement. It was time to forget the rush of the jump and concentrate on the mission at hand.

In the meantime, after Sam and Char jumped, Martouf didn't see Jack push Teal'c. He was too busy watching Sam and Char as they fell swiftly toward the Earth. Then, suddenly, there was a large piece of material above them, and they were no longer plunging toward the snow-covered ground. She was floating. So, it stopped you from falling, just as they had said it would. He could do this.

He didn't see the shocked looks on Jack and Daniel's faces, when he jumped from the plane as if he had been doing it for years. Daniel shrugged; if they could all do it so nonchalantly, what the hell? He jumped. Jack shrugged, too, and followed him down.

Jack and Dr. Markov found each other and the hazmat gear at about the same time. "It looks like two sets of hazmat gear are missing, so we know that at least two of them made it with no problems," Jack commented, as he checked the crate.

Dr. Markov nodded her agreement and looked up as another person could be seen approaching. "I believe there is another one of us, Colonel O'Neill. I believe it is—I am sorry, I do not know his title—Martouf Lantash. Is it Mister, Doctor, or something else?"

"Something else," Jack answered shortly without any further details. Then, realizing he was not being fair to Martouf, and he could not leave her not knowing how to address him, he continued, "He prefers to be called Martouf."

"Thank you, Colonel."

"Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Markov. I did not see any of the others. Have they been here yet?"

"Two have been. So, one more is missing, but we don't know which one." Jack pulled out another set of hazmat gear. "Carry it until we get to the building. No point in putting it on here and having to struggle through the snow in it."

Martouf nodded his understanding, as he took the hazmat gear and the weapon that Colonel O'Neill was holding out to him.

"Thank you, Colonel."

"It is not far to the building. We landed close enough to the runway that we will soon be there," Dr. Markov stated as she pointed to her left.

O'Neill and Martouf both nodded, and then turned, as they heard someone coming up to them. "Has everyone been here, Colonel?"

"Yes, you're the last. As soon as you are ready we'll go."

Nodding, Sam quickly gathered her gear and weapons. "Ready, sir."

They all started walking toward the building, as Jack tried to call Teal'c and Daniel on the radio.

Dr. Markov pointed out quietly, "If they are inside the building, they will not be able to pick up your radio signal, Colonel O'Neill."

He looked at her for a moment, then nodded, "That's very true."

When they finally reached the building, they all donned their hazmat gear, and the three members of SG-1 raised their weapons. Jack nodded, gave the signal, and they entered the building. They were glad that lights were part of the gear they brought. It was dark inside the building.

"We need to go up there," Dr. Markov indicated some metal steps leading upwards.

"Daniel? Teal'c? Do you read?"

"I am here, O'Neill."

"Where, Teal'c?"

"In the facility."

"Yeah, I'm here, too.

"Where?"

"Well, I don't know, exactly. Where are you?" Daniel asked.

"We just got inside. Hang tight and we'll find each other."

After climbing the stairs, they walked down a long hallway.

"I'm picking up trace amounts of chlorine, but it's nothing dangerous at these levels, sir."

"Yeah? That's good."

They all reached a very long corridor and Jack finally asked, "All right, what is this place? It's obvious it wasn't built for the Stargate program."

"It was an experimental power station, and all I can tell you is that it was decommissioned two years ago."

Taking her at her word as Jack rolled his eyes, Sam asked, "Are there lights?"

"The power seems to have been diverted from all nonessential base functions. The main control center is this way." They stopped as they saw movement down the hall.

Jack keyed his radio and asked, "Daniel? Is that you?"

"Well, Jack, I don't know. I'm heading down a long corridor."

"Which one?" Jack asked, as he flashed his light in the person's face.

"Ah! This one!" Daniel exclaimed, as he threw his arm up across his eyes. "Sheesh, Jack, take it easy, will you?"

"We need to go this way," Dr. Markov said, and she began to turn away when Daniel halted her.

"Actually, you might want to see this first," Daniel said softly, as he turned over a body lying in the hall. "He's been shot in the chest," he said quietly.

Teal'c, not far from them, spoke up, saying, "There are three more over here that were shot. I am unaware how the others died."

They moved on past the bodies and eventually came to some doors. "These doors lead to the Stargate." Dr. Markov explained as she punched in her code and swiped her card.

When the doors opened, they were stunned to see bodies lying on and around the ramp. Dr. Markov checked one of them. "They are all dead."

They all walked quietly into the control room, and Dr. Markov went up to a computer station. As she said, "I need this station," Martouf lifted the body from the chair and laid it on the floor out of the way.

She started typing immediately and then took off her mask. "It is safe."

Teal'c took his mask off, breathed the air, and nodded, "The air is indeed clean."

Sam placed her hand on Dr. Markov's shoulder, asking, "Hey, are you okay?"

Dr. Markov wiped her cheeks, saying, "I knew these men and women, Major. Some of them quite well." Sam squeezed her shoulder in unspoken sympathy.

Jack looked at Sam, and then asked, "So, do we know what happened here?"

"For some reason Colonel Sokolov enacted the extreme measures protocol," Dr. Markov answered, her voice still husky with unshed tears.

"What's that?"

"It is when the Stargate room is sealed and substance thirty-five is released throughout the base, Dr. Jackson."

"So, he released nerve gas?" Sam asked quietly.

"Nerve gas?" Jack asked quickly and loudly.

Dr. Markov replied patiently, "It is all right, Colonel. It is a non-persistent gas. It evaporates after three hours and according to the computer, the protocol was enacted yesterday. We are quite safe."

"Does the computer say why this was done?" Martouf wanted to know.

She shook her head, "No, the computer log does not say."

"Alright, people were shooting each other around here before they got gassed, and I want to know why. Something caused it," Jack pointed out. "You don't have an entire base kill each other and enact that serious a procedure without some reason."

"I'll see what I can find out," Daniel volunteered.

Dr. Markov nodded and handed Daniel and Teal'c a list of the personnel telling them, "They should all have ID tags."

"So what's keeping the gate open?" Jack asked.

"It is an outgoing wormhole, but…it does not make sense. The EM protocol cuts off the dialing device. If the protocol was enacted yesterday, where has the out going wormhole been drawing its power from since then?"

"We've seen one drawing power from the outgoing destination."

"Yes, of course, the black hole-incident."

Dr. Markov continued to work at the computer to try to understand what they had been doing that could have caused this disaster. Suddenly, she looked even more confused. Then she gasped, and her voice was tinged with anger as well as confusion, as she abruptly cried out, "What were they doing?"

She ran out of the room with Jack, Sam, and Martouf right behind her. She climbed what looked like a storage tank and opened the top before saying, this time with definite anger in her voice, "It is gone."

Jack looked at her and said testily, "If I ask what, and you say it's classified, I'm gonna shoot you."

She shook her head and began her story, "The seventh address we successfully dialed led to a Stargate entirely submerged underwater. We sent a reconnaissance drone, and found the dialing device. It was decided that the manned mini submarine would go next. A sample of the water was retrieved. It seemed to have unbelievable properties."

"What kind of properties?" Sam questioned her, hoping that perhaps that would give her a clue as to what could have happened here.

"It was spontaneously emitting energy in the form of heat. If this liquid turned out to be an abundant clean energy source..."

"That doesn't seem possible."

"Unless it is a living organism of some type," Martouf pointed out.

"I was called away to Moscow before I could perform any significant analysis."

"So now you're saying the water sample is gone? Sam asked her.

"Yes. There was a sealed container here. It is gone."

"And the Stargate is connected to the water planet?"

"Apparently, but...that doesn't make sense. They were supposed to continue on to the next two planets on our planned sequence, and not revisit the water planet until I got back."

Dr. Markov headed back to the control room, and they followed her. Daniel and Teal'c were still checking for bodies, but Jack called them back to the control room. Dr. Markov felt that Daniel would want to see the underwater civilization that had once thrived on the other side of the wormhole.

When they arrived there, Teal'c told Dr. Markov, "We have accounted for twenty-eight of the forty-seven members on the list."

"Six of them were dressed as civilians, and they were shot. I imagine they were the scientists," Daniel added.

"Yes, they would have been."

"So, the scientists studying the water gave the soldiers a reason to shoot them," Jack commented.

"So it seems, Colonel O'Neill," Dr. Markov agreed.

"What water?" Daniel asked.

"The water from where the gate is submerged, Daniel," Sam answered.

"I thought you might be interested in seeing the ruins, Dr. Jackson. They are from an obviously extinct civilization." She frowned as she attempted to maneuver the drone. "The drone is malfunctioning. I can only pan and tilt."

They discovered the bodies of several soldiers in the water, and all of them wondered what could possibly have made them run through the gate knowing they would drown.

Sam looked thoughtful, and then asked, "Can you shut off the drone's transmitter from here?"

"Why?"

"Well, even though the wormhole only allows matter to travel one way, we are able to send radio signals back and forth," Sam answered.

"The radio signal might be enough to keep the wormhole open if the water is amplifying the signal and keeping it strong," Martouf continued.

"Exactly. It's a combination of factors. All we have to do is shut off the drone," Sam continued his thought.

"I am trying, but it is not responding to my command."

"How long before it's batteries die?"

"It's nuclear powered. We made several of them and planned on leaving them on some worlds for long term study. Long term being ten years. However, since the wormhole is active, we can take the mini-sub, turn it off, and then redial from that side to come back."

Daniel and Sam prepared to go with her as Daniel wanted to see the ruins.

The underwater world was beautiful, but it had no plant or animal life. As far as they could tell, there was nothing there but the ruins. They reported the bodies back to Jack.

After the trio in the sub ended their transmission, Jack, Martouf, and Teal'c returned to looking for the other personnel that had not yet been found and identified.

In the sub, they managed to turn the drone off and shut down the gate, but that still didn't explain the murder of the scientists. It also seemed as if the men in the water were either forced through the gate or felt compelled to go through knowing they would drown.

"Well, the ruins prove that the planet wasn't always underwater, and, of course, just because the area where the gate stands is underwater now, that doesn't mean the entire planet is underwater, either," Daniel commented to no one in particular. "The lack of plant and animal life in the water is odd though," he continued ruminating, almost as if talking to himself, pondering what he was seeing.

Char quietly told Sam, _"I agree with Daniel, Sam. This is very strange indeed." _

Sam nodded her agreement, as she continued to study their surroundings, feeling, as did Char and Daniel, that there was more here than they were seeing on the surface of this incident.

Dr. Markov didn't reply to his comments, instead saying, "Something is wrong. The controls are getting heavy, and they do not want to respond, but I have not changed the amount of power I am using." She frowned even more as she increased the power. "We are slowing down, and yet I have the sub at full power."

Suddenly, the engine caught fire. Daniel grabbed a fire extinguisher, putting the blaze out.

Dr. Markov moved to the back and opened the panel to the engine. "I believe that I can fix this. It will take a few minutes."

Realizing that Sam looked worried, Daniel asked, "What, Sam?"

"Well, if it was a strong current, it should be taking us backwards now, but it's not. We're completely stationary. It's more like we're stuck in the mud."

"Without the mud," Daniel surmised.

"Yeah, Daniel, without the mud."

**

* * *

**

Jack, Teal'c, and Martouf were still looking around for more personnel. When they reached the kitchen, Martouf followed some footprints to the freezer. He opened the door and called out, "Colonel O'Neill, I believe that perhaps you should see this."

"What did you find, Martouf? Ice cream?" Jack quipped, as he walked toward him.

A few seconds later, he was staring in shock. "Holy frozen bad guys!" Jack could not stop the exclamation from leaving him.

Teal'c walked up beside him. "I wonder why Colonel Maybourne is in Russia? Do you believe he is in hiding because of Major Carter's home?" Teal'c frowned, as that did not ring true.

"Ah, that would be a no, Teal'c. I think we just found out how all of our classified missions and information have made it to Russia, though."

"He is a shol'va."

"Yeah, I think you could say that."

Martouf frowned as his mind latched onto one particular sentence. "Teal'c, are you saying that this is the man responsible for the wiring of Samantha's house, and the disruption of her life?" Martouf asked, his normally quiet, pleasant voice filled with anger and a hardness they had never heard from him. This was a Martouf they had never seen or dealt with before, and it startled them. It sounded much more like Lantash.

"Yes, but there isn't much we can do about it now, Martouf. He's dead."

Martouf glared at the frozen man in front of him. "That is unfortunate, Colonel O'Neill, for it would have given me great pleasure to hurt him a great deal.

"Ah, Martouf, we don't do things quite that way here."

"No?" Martouf looked to Teal'c for confirmation of that statement.

"It is one of the things that I do not understand about the Tau'ri, Martouf. They do not treat their criminals as criminals, and they only rarely hurt or kill them. They simply lock them away for a set amount of time, depending on the crime. Some are locked away for life, and occasionally, if the crime is severe enough they will execute them. That, however, happens rarely."

"It is most puzzling for their prisoners are housed, clothed, and fed better than some of their people. I do not understand it, but it is the way of the Tau'ri amongst which we live." Teal'c finished his comments with a small shake of his head.

"Your ways are very strange indeed then, O'Neill. He deserves to suffer for the suffering he is putting Samantha through."

"Yeah, well, if he hadn't been dead, he would have spent a long, long time in a very small cell. They aren't all as nice as what Teal'c described, believe me. Some are very much more stark and comfortless. Our government doesn't like traitors and finding him here, in a Russian uniform, pretty much settles that question. Somehow I just can't see Maybourne as a double agent, so I'd lay money on him being a spy."

* * *

Daniel stood beside Dr. Markov as she worked on the sub's engine, making completely unhelpful remarks. She ignored him and spoke to Sam, "There was nothing impeding us. This should not have happened."

Sam looked out the window again and then at a gauge near her, saying, "Here's something else that shouldn't be happening. The outside pressure is increasing."

"What? The gauge must be malfunctioning."

"Our depth is constant, and pressure should be relative to depth."

"And if it keeps increasing?" Daniel asked, although he was fairly sure he really did not want to know.

"The sub will implode," Dr. Markov answered tensely.

Daniel nodded, and mumbled, "I knew I didn't want to know."

"Well, Teal'c, we might as well get him out of here."

Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill laid Maybourne down on a nearby bench, and the three men stood looking at him, each lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, Teal'c commented, "I believe you are correct, O'Neill. We now know how the Russians acquired their information. I also believe that Martouf is correct, and it is a shame that he is already dead."

Jack knocked on Maybourne's forehead, commenting, "Solid."

Steam rose from Maybourne's mouth, and all three of them stepped back.

"Whoa," Jack said, looking at the body suspiciously, as scenes from several B-grade movies began flitting through his mind, before he pulled himself up short.

"Do not humans usually die when they are frozen, O'Neill?"

"Usually," Jack drawled.

As more mist came out of Maybourne's mouth, Martouf frowned asking, "The freezer would not have worked as a stasis chamber, would it?"

Jack shook his head. "No, humans die when they freeze to death; that is they don't just go into a stasis state, they die. They usually don't breathe when they're dead, either, though," he continued, as yet another puff of mist left Maybourne's mouth.

* * *

Daniel looked thoughtful, then finally said, "So, Svetlana, tell us exactly what happened the last time you were here."

She answered quietly, "We came through the Stargate just as we did this time. We took the sub straight to the dialing device and redialed Earth. The gate opened, and we headed back through."

Daniel frowned. "That's it?"

She thought for a moment, and then added, "We collected the water sample just before heading back through the event horizon."

"You had no trouble at all, Svetlana?"

"We had to push the engines a little harder to get through the gate, but I suspected it was a countermeasure intended to keep the water from flowing through the gate."

Sam nodded. "Yes, it's possible. My research indicated that the gate actually has the ability to use density, molecular structure, and a force being exerted on the event horizon to determine whether something is trying to pass through."

"I know; that is where I got the idea."

Sam nodded somewhat absently, obviously thinking, as the ship started groaning.

* * *

Maybourne moved his hand, and Jack looked up at first Teal'c and then Martouf.

"Maybourne? Can you hear me?"

"His heart is beating, O'Neill, albeit slowly. He is getting warmer, as well."

"I agree, Colonel. He is reviving. It is possible that the water is life forms that somehow possessed these people. If so, they may still be present within him. They could have kept him alive."

"What makes you think something like that, Martouf? It's crazy."

"I have seen many things in my one hundred and forty years, and I have had access to two thousand years of Lantash's memories, Colonel O'Neill. An intelligent sentient life form in water would be no stranger than many of the other bizarre things I have seen or of which I have a memory."

Jack shook his head, unconvinced. "Maybourne?"

Maybourne moved his eyes, and he looked from Jack to Teal'c to Martouf and back again.

"Can ya hear me?"

* * *

The engines started on the mini-sub, but it didn't move. Svetlana turned them off rather than burn them up.

"Well, if we stay here we'll run out of air," Daniel noted, as they looked at one another.

Svetlana answered him, "The sub will implode long before we run out of air."

"Well, yes, or that."

Sam and Svetlana agreed that they had about an hour left and that the bubble would go first. After listening to them for a few minutes, Daniel commented, "Um—can we, you know—stop agreeing on how we're going to die and start to do something about it?"

**

* * *

**

Maybourne thawed enough to sit up, and Teal'c kept his gun trained on him. He didn't seem to be aware of them.

Maybourne stood up and turned, as if he would leave the kitchen. "All right, that's far enough. Maybourne? Maybourne, stop." Colonel O'Neill warned him, "Move again, and I'll shoot."

"I do not believe he is in control of his body, Colonel O'Neill. He will not be able to do as you ask." Martouf tried again to convince the colonel that there was more here than there appeared on the surface.

Maybourne turned to face Jack, and then fell to the floor on his knees, as he began to vomit a water-like substance. Jack looked disgusted.

"Damn, Maybourne."

"Jack, the freezer."

"What?"

"Move if you want to live, Jack. Shoot me if you want to. We're dead if we don't move now."

A mist came up from the floor at Teal'c's feet.

"Teal'c?"

Teal'c jumped back but inhaled the mist, as Maybourne jumped on Jack and sent not only himself, but also Jack and Martouf into the freezer.

Jack tried to leave, but Maybourne stopped him, "No, Jack. It's too late for him. Jack, you open that door, and we're both dead, I swear. You can't help him."

"Get out of my way." Through the glass in the freezer door, Jack watched as Teal'c turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"All right, Maybourne, what the hell is going on here?"

"It's alive," Maybourne stated clearly and firmly.

"What?"

Maybourne nodded. "The water. When they exposed it to the air to start a chemical analysis, it just evaporated. Turned into vapor."

"You were there?"

He nodded again. "We inhaled it. It didn't give us a choice."

"Who's us?"

"The scientists and me. I knew what was going on, but I couldn't control myself. They wanted to go back through the Stargate."

"Who's they?"

"Life forms. In the water. Countless numbers of microscopic organisms. Intelligent life forms"

Jack's eyes locked with Martouf's, before he turned back to Maybourne. "Are you trying to tell me this water thinks?"

He nodded again. "We were killing them. They forced us to take them back through the gate. The soldiers tried to stop us. They were shooting us. If an infected man was killed, the fluid came out of him and more were infected. It was chaos. Only, the infected soldiers managed to get to the DHD, and get the gate open. That's when the base commander enacted the EM protocol to stop it. The infected men started running through the gate, trying to escape the gas."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was cut off from the gate room. I think the liquid organisms inside me knew the only way to keep themselves alive was to escape the gas and freeze us. So they forced me in here."

"You were frozen solid when we found you."

"They kept me alive."

"How do you know all this?"

"I don't know how, exactly. I just do. They must have communicated it to me."

"This is the stuff that's in Teal'c now? How do we get it out?

"I don't know. It needed to go back home. You wouldn't let me go. I guess they thought Teal'c could get them there."

* * *

"What if it's a life form?" Daniel asked quietly.

Svetlana answered, "That is pure assumption."

"That may explain everything."

"After you collected the sample, you said there was resistance trying to go back through the gate," Sam reminded her.

"It wasn't the gate causing the resistance; it was the life form trying to prevent you from leaving," Daniel added.

Sam agreed with Daniel, "And now, it perceives us as some kind of a threat."

The glass on the bubble window cracked. They looked at each other. Now what?

**

* * *

**

"Martouf, he's not to leave. If he tries, shoot him in the knees."

"My pleasure, Colonel O'Neill."

Jack looked back at Maybourne, before he left the freezer. "Earlier, when he found out who you were, we had to convince him that on Earth you had to go through due process for justice. You couldn't just beat the crap out of someone or kill them outright. He gave the idea up then. Of course, he thought you were dead then, too. It wouldn't take much for him to shoot you since he wants to anyway, so I'd be very careful. His aim's probably off a little."

**

* * *

**

Sam, Daniel, and Svetlana stared at the area where there used to be a glass bubble. The glass was shattered, but nothing was coming in. The water was maintaining their space. Daniel started walking toward the water.

"Daniel? Don't do anything you shouldn't."

"I won't, Sam," Daniel assured her, as he stuck his hand in the water.

Svetlana asked, urgently, "What are you doing?" She turned to Sam, "What is he doing?"

"Daniel?" Sam questioned him.

Daniel stood with his hand in the water, "I think it just wants to understand."

"Understand what?" Svetlana asked.

Daniel smiled as only Daniel can when he makes a new discovery. "Us," he said softly.

Suddenly the water grabbed him and began to pull him in. Sam and Svetlana grabbed a hold of him to try to pull him out, but they were all pulled into it.

**

* * *

**

Jack tried to stop Teal'c from going into the control room, but Teal'c threw him across the room, knocking him out for a very short time. He woke up to the sound of the Stargate activating. Running into the control room, he was in time to see Teal'c throw up the water much as Maybourne had. The water turned to vapor and entered the Stargate. When it had all passed into it, the gate shut down.

Jack immediately went to him, asking, "Teal'c, you okay?"

"I am fine. They had no wish to kill me, O'Neill. They only wanted to travel home."

"That's it? They wanted to go home? You sure you're all right?"

Teal'c nodded, "I will be."

Suddenly, the chevrons activated.

"Okay, Teal'c, I think we should duck." The whoosh of the event horizon barely missed them.

Martouf walked up, his weapon trained on Colonel Maybourne. Teal'c stood beside him as they watched the event horizon. Jack took over guarding Maybourne, although Martouf had trussed his arms and hands up to the point that he could not have traveled far, even if they let him leave. Not in the Siberian cold.

Martouf began to walk up the ramp toward the event horizon, something seeming to pull him toward it. "Martouf, we don't know why the gate activated, but the sub could be coming back through, so you might want to step back," O'Neill cautioned him.

Martouf took one more look at it and started to agree, but as he did so, Sam, Daniel and Dr. Markov flew through the gate and hit the ramp hard. Well, Daniel and Dr. Markov hit it hard. Sam hit Martouf and once again knocked him backward. This time though, Teal'c stepped behind him and caught him before he could hit the floor.

Martouf shook his head in disbelief. This could not be happening to them again. Lantash would never allow him to live this down. Not ever. Pulling himself from Teal'c's arms, he helped Samantha to stand up as well. The three that had flown through the event horizon were confused about what had happened to them. Sam hoped Char would be able to help piece together what happened later, but she, also, seemed somewhat disoriented.

"Ah! That had to hurt. Nice catch, Martouf, Teal'c." Turning to the two getting up, and Carter as she swayed slightly, obviously disoriented, the Colonel asked, "Didn't you guys leave here in a submarine?"

"We uh—" Sam stopped, trying to think.

"Last thing I remember, we were being pulled into the—" Daniel, too, seemed very confused.

"I'm not really sure what happened, sir," Sam finally managed to say, still somewhat hesitantly.

"Here's a thought. We just exchanged hostages." As they all looked at him, obviously still confused, he shrugged, "It's just a thought."

"It is probably an accurate assumption, Colonel. From what your Colonel Maybourne has been able to tell me, I believe that is exactly what happened."

"He has told me a few other things that may be very helpful, as well. I am sure we will all want to discuss them on our way back to our home." Martouf looked directly into Jack's eyes willing him to understand. It didn't take him long. Maybourne had spilled something interesting about the N.I.D. and Carter's house. Keeping his weapon trained on Maybourne, Jack nodded. It was time to head for the USA.

Yup, Maybourne had been more than willing to spill some information. Oddly enough, not because of Martouf's threats, but for a much different and very surprising reason. One that left all of them, except Martouf, a little stunned.

TBC


	14. Some Other Time Some Other Place 13 APNT

_**Chapter Thirteen Summary**__ - Sam has been living on base, but would rather be in her own home, which isn't possible until they find out who was behind the wiring of her house. After finding out what they can from Harry Maybourne, Daniel comes up with a surprising alternative...in more ways than one. __**Characters**__ - Sam, Martouf, Daniel __**Rating:**__ - this chapter PG-14_

* * *

_**Cor'cyfials shel'lec te dak –** Heart-friends sharing the flesh _

_**"Italics" -** Symbiote-Host communications_

* * *

******_A Path Not Taken _**

**_Chapter Thirteen _**

_**Some Other Time; Some Other Place **_

* * *

Sam sighed and arched her back as she sat at one of the control room computers running diagnostics. She was still living on base for now. She didn't mind staying on base as much as she'd thought she would. The guys had pitched in and moved quite a bit of her stuff to the base, since it appeared she would be there for quite some time, so she had her own computer, her own DVD's, and her own books. She wasn't happy about what having her things on base meant, but she was glad she had them.

Her house had been well and truly wired. She smiled a little thinking about it, though. They had left a few fingerprints, very careless of them, and a couple of people from area fifty-one were now facing charges of breaking and entering among other things.

She was startled to feel hands on her shoulders and fingers working their way into her tightened muscles, but she closed her eyes and smiled as she recognized Daniel's scent.

It never ceased to amaze her that, whereas before, she probably could have told by scent which of her teammates were standing or sitting beside her, now there was no doubt whatsoever. Charesh enhanced all of her senses and had she been paying attention she would have recognized Daniel's scent before he touched her.

She moaned as his fingers worked their magic. Char would have taken care of it before long, but it felt good to have Daniel's hands on her. She frowned and opened her eyes. Why had she never realized before how wonderful Daniel's long fingered hands felt on her body? He'd rubbed her shoulders before. Then she smiled slightly. Char, of course.

_"I am not causing you to think or feel these things, my Sam,"_ Charesh said quietly. "_I just now awoke and realized that Daniel was here with us."_

Sam frowned at that. Char could not easily lie to her, anymore than she could easily lie to Char. It took a lot of control to be able to do it and the lie remain undetected. Char was much too relaxed to be hiding anything from her this time, so, if she said that she had not enhanced Sam's feelings about what Daniel was doing, then she had not done so. Which left Sam wondering what was going on in her own mind and body. Maybe Janet was right, and she really should take Malek up on his offer…soon.

_"I would not be averse to doing so, my Sam, but this you already know. I do not believe that he would take advantage of us."_

_"I know, Char, and I'm almost there myself. Let's see what Daniel wants first though, before we go planning any big seduction scene, okay?"_

Char sent her characteristic gurgle of laughter to her in answer. Sam couldn't help but smile. Charesh's laughter was one of the most endearing and enjoyable things about her. It seemed to bubble up and almost sparkle as she let her mirth consume her. It was all Sam could do to keep from joining her every time she laughed, as it was such a beautiful, infectious sound.

Sam mentally shook her head at her symbiote, but still, she smiled at her. She was amazed at how quickly the two of them had blended and began to share almost every facet of their lives. It was astounding, astonishing, and amazingly comfortable. But, she didn't have time to contemplate that now. Not while Daniel was sending shivers down her spine with his touch.

She turned to Daniel and his magic fingers and attempted to sound normal, which, thanks to Char, she could do. "Hey, Daniel, when did you get back? I thought you were going to be gone for a couple of days."

"We were, originally, but we got the information we needed and left immediately. How are things going here? Heard anything new?"

"No. I was hoping you managed to find out something more."

Daniel grinned. "Well, to be honest, one of the guys from area fifty-one met Teal'c, and, for some reason, he decided that he liked birdsong. He's been singing like a canary."

He shook his head as he denied his own words. "That's not really true. He was willing to sing long before he met with Teal'c. It's too bad he wasn't higher up on the inside, because I think he told us everything he knew including his hat and shoe size."

Sam laughed, her eyes sparkling at him when he sat down next to her. "So, what did you find out? Anything that will get me out of the base and back in my own home?"

Daniel sobered and sighed shaking his head. "No, I'm afraid we didn't get any information deep enough to clear you from their radar. Whoever it was that ordered it, he didn't know. I really believe that, if he had known who it was, he would have told us."

Sam frowned, thinking over his remarks. "Why do you say that, Daniel? What makes you so sure he's telling the truth?"

"Well, it seems that by covering Harry Maybourne's ass during the foothold situation, you effectively, in some weird way, protected him, too. I guess he could have been in trouble as well as Maybourne, although I don't really understand how. Maybe he just has that idea in his head, and it isn't really true. Who knows?"

"Anyway, everyone on Maybourne's team knows you are strictly out of bounds for them to harm or set up for someone else to harm in any way. He wasn't told whose house he was going to wire. It wasn't until he arrived that he realized he was pretty sure whose house it was. Then he saw the pictures and knew it was yours. And he knew that, contrary to what they had been told, Harry didn't contact them to tell them to do it."

"He thinks that there were only two of them that realized the order didn't come from Maybourne. Both of them managed to leave fingerprints, figuring that something was up and that Harry didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Evidentially, they both decided they wanted out, and neither knew of the other's decision. So that's three of them wanting out of whatever is going on within the N.I.D."

Daniel shrugged. "They really couldn't tell us much as far as who actually ordered the surveillance, but we now have some backup that Maybourne is telling the truth as well. Neither of them even knew that they both left prints in order to get out, until we told them. The looks on their faces when they saw each other and Harry was priceless."

"We interrogated them individually, and then we took them all into a room together. Once they started talking to one another, they came up with a little more stuff, too. As they compared notes, they all came to the conclusion that this isn't the first time this has happened. Maybourne is furious, by the way, and he appears to be out for blood."

"There was no way that they could have talked to Maybourne before we brought them in. Martouf said it was very obvious when he accused him of ordering the wiring of your house that Maybourne didn't know the first thing about it, so neither of them could have talked to him before we managed to get all three of them into custody. They are now free to go back to work. Only this time, like Harry Maybourne, they are working for us."

"It's too bad that Maybourne has no way to find out who the order came from. I'm beginning to think I'm never going to get to move back home." Sam sighed disconsolately.

Daniel cleared his voice before saying, "Sam. There is something you could do. It wouldn't be the same as being in your own home, but if you are really getting to where you just can't stand being here, it would at least make it a little bit better. Jack and I talked it over, and it might be an alternative. Well, in fact, Teal'c, the General, and Martouf agreed that it might work, too."

"What's that, Daniel? I have to admit it really hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be, mostly I think, because you have all been going out of your way to keep me busy. Still, I'd love to have an alternative. What is it?"

Daniel took a deep breath and glanced around them. Sam and Walter were the only two people here at the moment. He was uncomfortable talking about this around other people, but he wanted to talk to her about it now.

He glanced once more at the Sergeant and was surprised to see him looking back at him. He was even more surprised when he said, "Dr. Jackson, would you and Major Carter like some coffee? I'm afraid our coffee maker is on the blitz, but if you would stay here with the Major, I'd be glad to run to the mess and get you both a cup."

Daniel smiled. He really liked the Sergeant. The man appeared to have an internal radar when it came to knowing what they needed. "Yes, we'd both love some. Why don't you take your break, since the Major and I are here to cover for you? I'll be glad to stay if it gets me a nice big cup of coffee." Daniel smiled his friendliest smile, the one that said, you're great and I really appreciate this, and the Sergeant responded like a flower to a much needed rain.

He blossomed and stood at once knowing he'd been right and Dr. Jackson had something private to say to the Major. "I'll be back in thirty then, if that's all right with you?"

Sam turned to smile at him, too. "That would be great, Sergeant. Thank you."

"No problem, Ma'am." He walked over to and out the door.

After watching him leave, Daniel turned back to Sam and said softly and quietly, "You could move in with me, Sam."

Sam sat stunned at his offer. When she found her voice, she answered, gently, "Oh, Daniel, that's really sweet, but we both know that you don't really want a semi-permanent house guest. I can't do that to you. You need your space and quiet time."

Daniel nodded, saying, "I guessed you would say something like that. The truth is that I don't think you would bother me at all, Sam. I'm not looking at it through rose-colored glasses, though. I know there would be things come up that could be problems. No two people can live together in constant harmony. On the other hand, I think we would work any problems out. We work through things here at work. I think we could work through disputes if we lived in the same space, too."

"I won't try to push you, except to say this. I would love to have you, and if nothing else, I'd like to make you at least a semi-permanent house guest."

"I know you've stayed weekends, but usually only two nights and maybe occasionally one during the week. I want you to agree to stay with me at least from Thursday, to Monday. That's four days. If I thought that I could get you to agree to Tuesday, I would, but I know that, since you already turned full-time down, you won't do it. Please, Sam, I want you to promise to think about it. Okay?"

Sam blushed, and Daniel looked at her oddly, his forehead scrunched into his thinking lines. "What, Sam? You're hesitating for a particular reason. You can tell me, you know. If it's something about me, and you know we can't get along because of it, I won't be insulted. On the other hand, if it is something personal, I won't go blabbing to the entire base."

Sam glanced around, even though she knew they were alone, before saying quietly. "I promise it isn't anything about you, Daniel. Nothing like that. It's just that—I might begin to—well, I'm going to…" Finally, her voice gave out, as she cast about in her mind looking for the best words to use before trying again to answer Daniel's puzzled look.

Looking down at the floor before again looking at him, she stated quietly, "I think I'm going to begin dating someone."

Daniel sat for a moment, stunned. "And this is a problem, how?"

Sam cleared her throat. "I mean, I'm going to be seeing someone."

"I'm sorry, Sam, but I still have the same question. How is this a problem?"

"Well, okay. I'm going to, um, need my, well, my privacy. I mean I could tell you I'd stay with you for those four days, but then what if I wanted to say, stay on base for a couple of those nights? So, I really can't tell you that I will stay with you, when the time might come—possibly sooner rather than later—when I would want to be here. I mean, I can't go to my own house without some type of guard, so." She stopped speaking and shrugged, looking only slightly uncomfortable.

Still watching him for his reaction, she said quietly, "I'm not exactly a virgin, Daniel. I'm an adult with adult needs." She paused, before continuing, "I hope discussing this type of thing with me doesn't upset you."

Suddenly, the light bulb came on over Daniel's head as he realized what she was trying to tell him. His eyes widened as he straightened from his forward leaning posture and cleared his throat. Well, d'uh, Jackson, talk about stupid. "I think I can assume that Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights could be when you will want to stay on the base?"

Blushing slightly, Sam nodded. Then she looked up and into his eyes. "Daniel, so help me, if you mention this to anyone, anyone at all, I'll kill you."

Daniel understood what she was saying to him. He leaned forward toward her again and placed his hand over her fisted one. "Sam, we are the best of friends. I can tell you anything and ask anything of you, and you can do the same with me. So no, I'm not uncomfortable in talking about these things with you, it's just that we never have before. Not like this."

"Furthermore, I would no more tell anyone what you confide to me than you would tell what I confide to you. Everything you've said to me is confidential, I promise you. I just, well, I don't want to see you get hurt. Are you sure about this? Do you, you know, trust him?"

Realizing that Daniel's nimble brain, once he had made the initial jump, had added the numbers and come up with the right sum, she nodded. "Yeah, I do. We've actually started talking about it, and it's something we both need, with no strings attached."

"We are being very upfront about the entire thing, Daniel. I don't believe there are any hidden agenda's on either side. I have a need and so does he. We're very attracted to one another, as friends for now, but there is an underlying sexual attraction that we are both very aware of that we may want to explore at some point. And it may or may not be a while before—well—before we are actually together together, if you know what I mean."

"It's just that, right now, we're still considering it. As I said, we're becoming friends, and if it works out that an affaire is what we both want, then that's what we'll do. It's—that is—I really wish I could explain it, Daniel. I feel comfortable with him. In a way, how I feel about him, reminds me of how I feel about you. I trust you, and I feel like I can talk to you about anything, and ask anything of you, too."

A slight pink invaded Daniel's face. He drew in a deep breath, looking down at their now firmly clasped hands, before saying hesitantly, "Sam, uh, you know that, well, I mean—if you needed—that—and you decide you can't—find it, with Malek and Devlin, or if you need—that—before you make your decision, then, well, I think we could be together in—that way—without having any problems."

"I mean, we love each other already, just not in a romantic way. That doesn't mean I don't notice you as a woman. I do, and I would, um, well, if you ever feel a need or anything, you can," he cleared his throat; "you can ask me. I'd consider it a very special, well—joining—for lack of a better word. I'd also consider it a very special gift that we give to one another."

"I don't consider you a sister, Sam, and I never have. So, well," he paused and drew another deep breath before looking her straight in the eyes and saying, "I'm very willing to help you out. I, um, have even thought about it sometimes when I've needed—that—but I didn't think you'd be comfortable with it, and so I never—got up the nerve and—asked," he finished quietly, his voice progressively softer as he neared the finish of the sentence.

Sam watched Daniel's face as he offered to join with her. She had been surprised when he looked up from their clasped hands, into her eyes. She knew her mouth was open, and Daniel watched as her eyes glowed. Charesh came fore and smiled at him. "I am so very glad you have offered this to us, Daniel, for Sam and I have discussed this very thing several times."

Daniel looked stunned for a moment, before stuttering, "Y-you, h-have? R-really?"

Char nodded. "I have been in stasis for two thousand years, Daniel. I have never had sex, since I was put into stasis just as I was coming into full maturity, and I have never been blended. I know it only as a tactile memory passed on through Egeria."

"Because I wish to experience it first hand, I have looked around to see if there are any men with which I would feel comfortable exploring my sexuality for the first time. There were three that I felt would be acceptable. More than acceptable. All three of you are," Char paused and grinned impishly at Daniel, "yummy."

"Because of my Sam's love and affection for you, you were my first choice. I asked her if I could ask you to kiss me, and she agreed. She also agreed that if it went beyond kissing she would not stop us."

"I believe that she perhaps thought the fact that you and she are teammates would cause you to decline my invitation, but she is also harboring a small hope that you would not. She, also, finds you extremely attractive and would not object to you as a mating partner. As for feeling toward you as she would toward a brother, I can assure you that the feelings she harbors for you are nothing at all akin to those she has for her brother."

She cocked her head as she continued to study his reactions, "Should I take this to mean that you are willing to become our partner now, Daniel, while we are considering what to do about Malek and Devlin?"

She frowned. "That does not sound very nice. I am sorry, Daniel; I did not mean it the way it sounded. I would never use you in that manner and then leave you, nor would my Sam. If we decided to do—that—then I would agree to whatever boundaries you would set up."

"If you did not wish us to lie with Malek as long as we were lying with you, then I would agree to that. I do not believe that Malek would be possessive, though, so if you are not either, then there would be no problems or jealousies, which would be a very good thing, I think."

Daniel sat quietly, too astounded to answer for a short time. Finally, he managed to say, "I, um, don't know how I would feel about it to tell you the truth, but sitting here now and thinking about it, I doubt I would object."

He frowned in obvious concentration, "I mean, are you thinking it would be like an ongoing affaire or just a, well to put it bluntly, something to scratch an occasional itch? I mean, just until you decide whether or not you want to start seeing Malek in that way?"

"Because as crude as it sounds, I don't think I would have a problem with that. I mean I have no problem with us both feeling free to let the other know we need them or want to be with them. I suppose we could have it remain that way even after you start to see Malek if that is acceptable to him, too. We are friends, Char. And, friends help friends, sometimes even in these kinds of circumstances. It's not like we are pledging ourselves to each other for anything more than being, well, "friends that have extracurricular activity" when they feel the need."

Char smiled at him before she nodded, saying, "The Tok'Ra have a term to describe that which we are contemplating, Daniel. It is _Cor'cyfials shel'lec te dak_; heart-friends, or lovers sharing the flesh. I agree with you, Daniel, and I believe my Sam will as well, but she wishes to discuss it, she is saying some other time; some other place; therefore, I will return her to you."

"God, Daniel, that sounds like the title to some cheesy movie." She clasped his fingers a little tighter. "Are you really as okay with this as you seem to be, Daniel? Because I don't want to mess up the friendship we have, and if you think it will, then I'd rather not do it. And, I do think we need to think about it a little before we rush into anything. I mean, if nothing else we each need to know the other's comfort levels."

Daniel nodded. "Yes, I really am as okay as I seem to be. I don't think it would mess up our friendship, Sam. We aren't talking about an affaire of the heart where one of us could be hurt. We are talking about opening another avenue to explore our friendship through."

"We know going in we are doing it as friends, because we both have needs and neither of us is the type to go out and pick someone up and have one night stands. Neither are we looking for a long term relationship right now. It's not like we would be lovers in the true sense of the word."

There was an arrested look in his eyes for a moment before he said, softly, "Or maybe what we are contemplating is a true, though different, meaning of lovers. We do love one another, and neither of us would ever hurt the other. We would truly be lovers in many senses of the word. However," he continued wryly, "I do agree that we should both think more about it. We'll discuss it later, okay?"

Sam nodded and smiled in relief as she took in his words. Maybe Daniel was right, and they would be able to become lovers in a true sense of the word, but still not be lovers in the romantic sense of the word. They would talk again.

She said, as softly as he had, with gratitude in her voice, "All right, Daniel, and if you don't think it would make you uncomfortable, then while we are thinking, I will take you up on your offer to stay with you, if you wouldn't mind. I'd love to stay with you. But, only if you promise to tell me if you need your place to yourself whenever you are having company or just plain want to be alone. And only so long as you don't feel uncomfortable with it. Deal?"

Daniel smiled. "Deal, Sam. Ah, I think I need my place tonight, Sam. The guys are all coming over, and you said you were staying on base, so we made plans without you. We could change them if you've changed your mind and want to come along. That is…"

"No, thanks, Daniel, I have some things that I have to do here. There will be those nights. Nights when I have something going on and I need to stay on base to accomplish it. I never realized how often I actually do stay overnight here."

"I think that both of us are guilty of that, Sam, so don't beat up on yourself over it. I'm sure there will be nights that I tell you I'm staying over as well. I guess that basically, we're going to be going on the same way we have been except that instead of you staying on nights I ask you too, it will be unspoken that you'll spend the night unless one or the other of us says they need the night free. Is that about the way you see it?"

She smiled at him in relief. He wasn't insulted or upset that she might want to have some nights to herself. "Yes, that is exactly how I see it, Daniel. And Daniel. Thanks. I appreciate the offer. Both offers. In fact, it's kind of funny that you asked me because Char and I were just talking about whether we thought you'd be willing to stay with us at our house once in a while. So, we were both thinking along similar lines."

"Sure, Sam, I'd be glad to stay there once in a while. If you aren't worried that they will try to get to you there? I know that Maybourne thinks you are okay for now, but I don't think any of us are really comfortable with it. And my place is more secure than yours."

Sam's brow furrowed in thought, before she started to talk, obviously thinking things out as she went along, "I'm not sure we shouldn't take his word for it that I'm safe now, Daniel. I mean, think about it; really give it some thought. Maybourne knows that if he screws up he is going to be in a small cell for a very long time. Now, knowing that, I don't think he'd tell us that he believes I'd be okay, unless he is pretty darned sure of it."

Daniel nodded. "I've thought of that, too, Sam. I think it could be that you would be safe, but I also believe that we don't want to take the chance that he's wrong."

Reaching over and taking her hand in his again, he said quietly, "We wouldn't know how to go on without you, Sam. We're too afraid for you to allow you to go into a known danger here on Earth. We face danger and possible death every time we walk through that gate. We don't want to take unnecessary chances with you here on Earth, too."

Sam couldn't speak for a minute, but when she could all she could manage was, "Oh, Daniel."

He released her hand just as the Sergeant came through the door bearing coffee for two. He reached for them, saying, "Thank you, Sergeant. We appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Dr. Jackson. No problem." He settled back into his station.

Daniel sighed and took a drink. It was coffee. His eyes opened wider. It was almost good coffee. What had happened? Maybe someone new was fixing it. He drank it gratefully for once. It couldn't be called great coffee, but it certainly was a one hundred percent improvement over what was usually served in the cafeteria. He and Sam sat in companionable silence as they drank it, both caught up in their own thoughts for the moment.

It didn't take Daniel long to finish his cup of coffee. Looking at his watch, he realized it was later than he thought. He had several things to do yet today. "Well, I'd better get going. I need to find Martouf and let him know what time to be ready to leave. I'll probably talk to you tomorrow, Sam."

"All right, Daniel." She paused. "And Daniel, thanks, I really appreciate the offers."

"You're welcome, Sam. I'm looking forward to it."

With a last smile, Daniel headed out to find Martouf, and Sam lost herself in her thoughts again. At first, all she could think about was Daniel's offer.

_"It is a wonderful thing for us, Sam. Daniel is a good friend and we can trust him. I believe that we could trust Malek with both our body and our emotions, as well, but until we have built our friendship with him, I do not wish to jump into an affaire."_

_"I know that I often tease you about it, but as you already know, the truth is that I am in no real rush. I, also, truly wish to have trust and at the least affection for the man with which we mate. Not, that I am adverse to the preliminaries before that happens; however, Daniel is both trustworthy and a holder of our affections already,"_ Char spoke softly to her lifemate.

_"I agree, Char. It could be a very good thing. On the other hand, if anything went wrong, it could ruin our friendship. I would really hate to see that happen. Daniel is one of the closest friends I have ever had. I'd be lost without him in my life."_ Sam spoke morosely, as she contemplated her life without Daniel in it. Bleak. There was no doubt that her life would be a dimmer place without him. He was one of those shining lights that one meets only once or twice in a lifetime. Her lifetime would be a lot less bright without him in it.

Char gave Sam a warm hug and sent waves of affection and love to her. For she did love Sam, and she knew that Sam was very attached to her, as well._ "I do not believe that your friendship with Daniel could be hurt by this, my Sam. The bond that you and Daniel share is much deeper than you realize. It would take a catastrophic event to damage it, and I do not believe that this will lead to one."_

_"I hope you are right, Char, because the more I think about it, the more I think it would be a good thing. I think Daniel needs someone to be with sometimes, too, but he isn't ready to take a step toward a romantic relationship, yet. He is still mourning Sha'uri, although, not as deeply as he was for such a long time. And he told the truth about both of us when he said we weren't the kind to go in for one night stands. This may be something that he needs as much as we do, and it might help him as much as it would us."_

_"I agree. I would imagine that Daniel needs it much more than we do. After all, his wife has been gone much longer than just the time since her death. There is no doubt that he needs a friend with whom he could share and sate his sexual needs, and there is no reason that we could not be that friend."_

_"Yes, I think so, too. But, there is no point in speculating about his feelings at the moment. I'm sure when we talk again we'll find out what he is thinking and feeling. Daniel doesn't have the problem relating his emotions that some men do."_

Char 'nodded'._ "Yes, it is obvious that he is much more aware of his emotions than many of the men I have met appear to be. It will all work out; you will see."_

Sam sent her agreement. It would work out and worrying and thinking about it wouldn't change the outcome one way or the other.

It was Char's turn to sigh, as she continued,_ "Much as I would like to continue to contemplate what may happen, we have other things that must be given thought and seen to."_

Sam agreed. Pushing thoughts of Daniel out of her mind, it then headed right back to where she had been before he had come in.

As Daniel had said, Maybourne had been extremely angry about the incident. Sam was strictly off-limits. Someone managed to countermand his order by saying the wiring orders came from him. He wanted to know who as much as the SGC did. And for certain considerations, he was willing to work on it. So, Harry Maybourne and two of his cronies were free, sort of, and the rogue element inside the N.I.D. was not as hidden as it had been.

Of course, all bets were off if he screwed them around. Somehow, this time, Sam didn't think he would. He'd given a lot of information. Like his men that had left the prints, he wanted out, but had no way to get there. Until now.

He was under surveillance and he knew very well that, if this went wrong, he was as good as dead, if he wasn't in that very small cell. Martouf was Tok'Ra, and they did not wait for a court to decide. Neither would Teal'c. Char wasn't too happy about it either. One way or another, if Harry screwed up, he was in a world of hurts, and no one would ever find out who was behind it.

Sam turned as she heard steps coming into the control room and walking toward her. It was Martouf, and she was surprised to see him. "Hey, Martouf, what's going on?"

"Nothing important, Samantha. I wanted to be sure you knew that I would not be available to go for a walk or to the gym this evening. I believe we are to go out somewhere during the evening, but you decided not to go with us, is that correct? I wished to be sure you knew that I was going with the others, so you would not be expecting me."

Sam smiled at him as she nodded. He was always so scrupulous when making arrangements that he was not affecting someone else's plans in an adverse way. "Yes, I know you are. In fact, Daniel was here just a little while ago, and he was going to look for you to tell you what time to be ready to leave. Didn't he find you?"

Martouf shook his head. "No, I am afraid he did not. I finished my last report earlier and was then with Allison helping her with her Goa'uld. I have recently found myself helping to, tutor, I believe is your word, several people who wish to learn Goa'uld. I know Daniel's one-on-one tutoring has helped me immeasurably, so I am attempting to help others in a similar way."

"Furthermore, it is something that I can do when we are on base other than watching the television. Entertaining as it can sometimes be, I prefer to be busy doing useful things." He grinned. "At least, I like to be busy during the day. I have to admit that I enjoy the evenings I spend watching movies with Teal'c, though. As well as our walks, workouts, and the nights, we all go out together, of course. I am, as I have mentioned before, finding that I am enjoying a great deal about my time here. The Tau'ri, while not as technologically advanced as the Tok'Ra in some ways, are more advanced in others. Entertainment methods are one of them, I must admit."

"I'm glad you are enjoying your time here, Martouf, and that you've been helping with the tutoring, too. Knowing at least some Goa'uld is very helpful in certain situations, and I'm always glad when one of the team members attempts to learn at least some."

Martouf nodded. "General Hammond has asked me if I would consider teaching a small class. I have told him that I would be happy to. It will be very unstructured, since we are often gone on missions, but when we are here we will try to have them. And I will continue to do my one-on-one studying with those that wish to do so."

"I think that's really great, Martouf. I'm glad you've found something that you enjoy doing on our days on base. At least it isn't admin or research in a lab," she teased him.

She watched the smile bloom on his face as he chuckled. "That is very true, Samantha, but even that seems to have its charm when doing it here. Things are accomplished so very differently that it makes even mundane and boring things interesting for me."

"Furthermore, I find that when I am able to help Daniel with the archaeology side of things that I enjoy that immensely. I have always been interested in those types of things, and I must admit to liking it much better than sitting and doing scientific experiments or administrative duties. I am also enjoying teaching, so, as you can tell, I am finding many things to occupy my time here."

"I'm really glad, Martouf. I hope that when you saw Lantash you assured him that you are very busy and not constantly worrying about him now." Seeing his nod of agreement, she then returned to the reason he had come to find her, and said, "As for tonight, I wasn't planning on going for a walk or working out either one. All you need to think about is going out and having a very good time."

Sam and Char had started taking walks on the mountain in the evenings on nights when it was not too cold, and they did not go home with Daniel. More often than not, Martouf joined them.

They had become friends during those walks and had even begun to delve into their feelings about Jolinar, and each other. In a friendly way, of course. They both agreed that, at least for the foreseeable future, friends would be the best relationship for them to share. They also both realized that they were becoming very good, very close friends.

It was a pleasant companionship and reminded her of the relationship she had with Daniel, although there was an undercurrent in it that neither of them were ready to explore. If something eventually grew between them, it would not be until after Lantash was reunited with Martouf.

In the meantime, Sam was still very attracted to Malek and was no longer averse to becoming involved with him. When and if the time ever seemed right, anyway. Nor was she averse to starting a mutual relationship with Daniel. Sam shoved those thoughts aside, and asked Martouf, "Do you know where you are going this evening?"

"No, I do not. All I know is that Colonel O'Neill has said that, since you are not going, we would do something that we normally would not do. I believe he called it a boy's night out."

Sam grinned at him. "I have no doubt that you will enjoy yourself. Just be careful how much you drink. You aren't used to our alcohol and you rarely drink more than a couple of beers."

"I will try to remember that, Samantha. I do not think there is much danger of me drinking too much, as I really do not care for the substance that you call beer."

"Maybe you'll find something you like better. Either way, I hope you have a really good time."

"Thank you, Samantha; I will endeavor to do so. I will also remember my winter coat and my gloves. I realize it can become quite cold at night."

Sam laughed lightly, saying, "I'm glad to see that you have finally remembered what I've been telling you."

"I now believe you. I was very cold the last evening we went out, and I forgot mine. I will not do so again. I forget I do not have Lantash to warm me."

"I imagine it is hard to get used to. I know it's hard for me to get used to it being the other way around and realizing I don't really need a coat or jacket. And, it's good that I like my jackets a little large so that, when Char reminded me of that fact, I could allow you to borrow it before you froze to death that evening, and it wasn't too small for you. Snug, yes, but not too tight for comfort."

He grinned at her reference to the evening when he had forgotten his need of a coat, and they all thought he would freeze before the heater in the jeep managed to warm the inside of it. Char had mentioned to her that she did not actually need hers, and so he had been bundled into her jacket until the jeep warmed up.

His mood changed as he answered, though, "Yes, it is very hard to remember. Sometimes, I wonder if I do so simply because I do not want to remember that Lantash is no longer with me." He sighed as he thought of Lantash and felt the familiar ache at his continuing absence.

He did his best to shove his thoughts aside and smiled again at Sam, saying, "I had best be on my way. If Daniel is looking for me, they must have made some solid plans, so I should attempt to find out when to be ready to leave."

Turning back to her computer screen, Sam nodded, "Yes, you should, and I should probably get back to this diagnostic I'm running."

He acknowledged her comment. "Very well, Samantha. Have we any particular plans for tomorrow? I know that since we are on downtime we have nothing we must do here on the base."

Sam shook her head. "No, not really, unless you'd like to go to Denver or something? Or we could go someplace like the Royal Gorge. We haven't been to Estes Park yet either. The ski slopes have been open for a while now. You might like that."

"We could go to Cripple Creek. It's an old mining town and there is a gold mine there you can go down in. I think it's called the Molly Kathleen, if I remember right, but I may not. Our mines are nothing like your crystal tunnels so it probably wouldn't make you homesick. I doubt we could get through Phantom Canyon, which is the back way into Cripple Creek. The last I heard it was closed and it's a shame because it is a very pretty drive."

"Or if you'd like, we could go out on my bike—well we could if the Colonel, Teal'c and Daniel would go with us. They won't let us go alone, I'm sure." She frowned before saying, "No, that wouldn't be a good idea, not as cold as the weather has been. If it warms up in the next few days, we could though. We'll have to wait on the weather for that."

"Why don't you guys talk it over tonight and decide where you'd like to go. It's time you got out of Colorado Springs and saw some of the rest of the state. There's some really pretty country here in Colorado. I'll stop by in the morning to see what you've decided. Would that be all right?"

"I would find that quite acceptable, and I will look forward to tomorrow. You are indeed correct, and I would enjoy seeing more of the state of Colorado." Martouf beamed at her, as he was now able to understand exactly what they meant when someone mentioned the 'state' of Colorado. By now, he knew that it was a 'state' within the United 'States' of America. His history and geography lessons with Daniel were a true joy to him, as he was very interested in the history of the Tau'ri world. He knew that Lantash, too, would be excited by it. What little he had explained to him had already shown him that.

"Then that's what we'll do. It's too bad Malek can't get away. Since we are on downtime, we have four days completely free. We could take both of you and take a small trip. We should make plans to do that sometime."

"Perhaps we can discuss it with Malek this weekend and make some plans. Then the next time we have unexpected time off, we could contact him to let him know and perhaps he could ask Zaris to take over the base for an extra day or so. If he knows ahead of time that he may have to go with little notice then he would only have to alert his present second-in-command."

"Sounds like a great idea to me. For this time though, we can do something fairly close by, since we know Malek will be here by Friday evening. We'd really only have about one and a half days and without having plans already set, we'd get a late start. There are things that are close enough to see and do in a day, though. Maybe you guys will come up with something tonight."

Martouf nodded his agreement and stood to leave. "I will see what they have to say, Samantha, and I will see you and Charesh tomorrow morning. Have a nice evening."

"See you tomorrow, Martouf," Sam nodded absently as he left the room, and she turned back to her diagnostic again. Her mind wouldn't stay on it, though. It turned instead to the last evening walk she and Martouf had taken together and the conversation that had been a very interesting part of it. It took little effort at all for her to go back in time and relive that evening and what Martouf had disclosed about Jolinar—and Rosha.

**TBC**


	15. Quiet Contemplations 14 APNT

_**Chapter Fourteen Summary -**__ After Martouf leaves to find Daniel, Sam's mind takes a stroll down memory lane as she relives not only a deeply moving conversation she and Martouf had recently engaged in, but also Char's very first "real" kiss._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cor'cyfials shel'lec te dak**__ – Heart-friends sharing the flesh_

_**Mer Prinekh **__– means 'my lifemate' but it means more, in that it is used as a term of endearment._

**

* * *

**

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Quiet Contemplations_

**

* * *

**

After Martouf left to go in search of Daniel, Sam stared blankly at the diagnostic she was still running. She continued to run it, and it was a good thing that she knew it by heart and didn't need to watch it closely. Besides that, there would be a printout for her to go over later, so she could check and see that she had not missed anything. Her mind refused to leave the walks she and Martouf had taken together, and it insisted on returning to their last in-depth conversation.

Winter had finally come to Cheyenne Mountain and with it a slight curtailment of their walks with Martouf. Neither really minded the cold, though, so they still went once in a while, just not as often as before. Martouf swore it was a relief after all the desert planets he had lived on.

The walks they took together allowed them to begin to forge a deep friendship. Looking back, she was surprised at how quickly their friendship had deepened. In only a matter of weeks, they had forged a friendship that, while not as deep as the one she had with Daniel, was still healthy and strong. They just weren't as close as she and Daniel.

If the truth were known, she wasn't sure it ever would be. Sam was very much afraid that if she got that close to Martouf and Lantash, she would find herself not falling into friendship, but falling into love. A very deep and passionate love. And, that was something she just wasn't ready to deal with right now.

The friendship they were forging spoke well to the future, though, and she was looking forward to the time when Lantash would be here. It would be nice to have his input and companionship as well as Martouf's.

Closing her eyes briefly, she finally allowed her mind to delve into the last rather in-depth conversation they had during the last walk they had taken together. She had been unsurprised when Char asked her for control. However, both she and Martouf had been slightly taken aback at the rather personal questions she asked him. Though at first surprised, he hadn't taken offense, and their talk had been very informative.

She replayed their conversation within her mind, now completely ignoring her diagnostic. Char had started it by making a statement about Jolinar.

"Martouf, I have become very familiar with the incident that occurred when Samantha became a Tok'Ra the first time. It left a rather deep scar for a long time, until she was able to come to some conclusions, which, after replaying it over many, many times myself, I have come to agree with Sam about."

Martouf had stiffened beside them and said in a rather clipped voice. "There is no excuse for Jolinar, Charesh. She should not have taken an unwilling host. Hiding from the Ashrak or not, she still should not have taken Samantha in the manner that she did."

Char shook her head. "That is not true, Martouf, and Samantha has tried to tell you several times what she has come to believe, but each time you have changed the subject. You will give us the courtesy of listening, please."

His lips had firmed, but he had agreed by a jerking of his head, in a stoic and abrupt way. It was obvious that he believed that nothing she could say would change his mind about what Jolinar had done. To Martouf, one did not take an unwilling host. Period.

So, Char had sighed to herself, but forged determinedly ahead. "You are aware, after taking some first aid courses with Dr. Frasier, of the method that is called CPR?" At his nod of agreement, she continued.

"Then you are also aware that the person performing the breathing for the victim, is placing their mouth over the victim's mouth, almost as if kissing them deeply. It is now our belief, since I have been able to bring more memories forward for Sam to study, that Jolinar did nothing dishonorable; what she did, quite simply, was make a mistake. It was not a deliberate '_taking'_ of an unwilling host. It was done in a moment of confusion, stress, and panic."

"The Goa'uld were attacking. Jolinar's host was lying on the ground, but he was not yet dead. Samantha was giving him what some people call the kiss of life. You now know it as CPR. It is our opinion that in the panic and confusion of the moment, Jolinar thought that Samantha '_was_' offering. Why else would she be kissing this man? She was not his wife, and she did not even know him."

"We have both drawn the same conclusion, Martouf. Jolinar did not know until it was too late. Once she realized what had occurred, Sam believes she was as upset as Sam was, but she could not allow my Sam control until she figured out what to do. She was very ashamed of her reaction to the young girl, Cassie, and, from what we can tell, many other things that she did once she found herself in that situation."

"I have been able to bring forth Jolinar's emotions during the incident. She was completely traumatized, and she was not thinking clearly. She was still suffering from the torture she was subjected to, while she was in Cronus's court and stronghold, as well."

"I hope you can understand better now, Martouf, for I assure you that Sam and I both, having relived her emotions and thoughts, know that she was as appalled by what had happened as Samantha was. She was very sincere about taking another host and she was, in fact, about to offer to leave Samantha and go into a tank until the SGC could contact the Tok'Ra and return her to them. Unfortunately, the Ashrak found her before she could do so. Saving my Sam was, as far as she was concerned, the least she could do for her."

Glancing over at Martouf, they had both been surprised by the desolation on his face and the clenching of his fists. They watched, saying nothing more, as he forced himself to relax, before stating, "I thank you both for this information. It was very difficult for us to believe that she would take an unwilling host, yet we had the proof in front of us. Lantash, too, will be relieved to know that she did not lose her integrity."

"You are welcome, Martouf. We both wished you to know our feelings about what we are sure is the truth of what happened. I believe, and so does Sam, that she was quite scrupulous and completely honest in her decision to leave Sam as soon as possible."

She had paused then, as Martouf simply nodded his agreement, before asking quietly, "I know from Samantha that you were mated to Jolinar and Rosha for a very long time. Did you know each other very long before you became formally recognized mates?"

Martouf smiled sadly, as he remembered his first meeting with Rosha. He turned to Char, and his eyes were alight with memories. "Lantash and I met Rosha on my home-world as we escaped with the survivors of the Goa'uld attack. They struck swiftly and our world had no chance of resisting, although had we listened to Lantash and his host, we might have done so. But we did not, and I was the only one of my family to escape."

"Lantash and his host learned of Arawn's plans, and they stopped on my home-world, on their way back to the Tok'Ra base, to warn us; however, the attack came earlier than even they expected, and they were caught on our world. Justin, Lantash's host, was dying. I, also, was dying, but my wounds were treatable; Justin's were not. Rosha was the granddaughter of a couple that befriended both me, and, Lantash and Justin. After we blended, we all made our way to the temple in the Valley of the Light, and that is where we met Rosha."

He smiled again as he remembered the events surrounding their meeting. "She made the decision to go with us and become Tok'Ra, which she did, but it was several years before we met her again, for she took Jolinar, who was from a different base. It was only after they were transferred to the same base to which we were assigned that we came to know them and to fall in love with them both."

"I suppose you will think that it was only normal that Rosha and I would gravitate toward one another, but there were other of my people that joined the Tok'Ra, as well, and we did not find the same depth of feelings with any of them. Moreover, at least two of them, if I am remembering correctly at this distance in time from the happening, were very beautiful, likable women."

"Because of all the Tok'Ra did for my people, to this day there are still those who, upon attaining maturity, choose to join us. Part of the history that all children are taught tells the story of the Goa'uld attack and the Tok'Ra host who gave his life because he tried to help them by warning them. It is also explained that they are on a free and safe world today because the Tok'Ra, after blending with another host, made very sure that all of the survivors were sent safely to their new home-world. It is a debt that many feel will never be repaid for Lantash and Justin would have had many years together had Justin not died."

"As for Rosha and Jolinar, we had a very loving, passionate relationship, and we still miss them very much. They were a large part of our lives for a very long time. We have always believed that they loved us deeply, and from what Samantha told us when we met her, I believe that they both remained in love with us until the days they each died."

"We always thought of them as extremely honorable, so you see, that is why it was such a shock to believe that Jolinar had taken Samantha without permission. I am very grateful to you both for finding out exactly what happened, and I do thank you. Lantash, as well, will be very relieved and grateful, for it hurt him deeply that they were not all we thought they were. We both, at times, wondered about our own judgment, since we were so wrong about the two of them. It is a relief to know that our judgment was not faulty after all."

"Do you still love her, Martouf? Are you still mourning her as deeply as you were?" Char had asked, quite bluntly, yet softly. Sam had gasped and admonished her, but Char had responded that it was information that they needed if they were ever to become, or think about becoming, closer than friends with Martouf and Lantash."

She'd had to admit that was true. Furthermore, his answer had set her mind, and, if she was honest, her heart, at ease.

"We will always love them, just as one loves any friend or relative from which one is permanently parted. I do not believe that you are actually asking that so much as, if we will ever love again as much, or if we will ever love again at all."

He had looked out over the mountain and breathed in the cool crisp air, before continuing his response, as Char waited patiently, very much aware that he had more to say. "I believe that we will. That we will both do so. Will we love as deeply? Yes, I believe that this, too, is something that we shall do."

He paused before continuing, "Justin, Lantash's host before me, was something of a seer. He told Lantash that his Soulmate, and mine as well, of course, was in our future, although, it would be many, many years before we met her. He also told us of the love we would have for Rosha and Jolinar although we did not realize they were the ones he had spoken of until after they were gone from us. So, the answer to both questions is an unequivocal yes. We will love again, and it will be a very deep and lasting love, unlike any other we have ever known."

"I see. Then you must not have met her yet, or you would know."

"No, Charesh, I do not believe that to be a true statement. We knew Rosha for many years before we came to love her and Jolinar. Justin told Lantash that even though he told him of them, we would not recognize most of the events as they occurred. That only at a later time would we look back and realize what had taken place. Just as we both now realize that Rosha and Jolinar were well-loved Heartmates."

"We must also be aware that something could have happened to change the course of our lives. We do not really know, at this point, if the threads have remained unbroken by time. A hundred years is a long time span, and it is possible that something occurred to change the course of our future from what it was then. I simply mentioned it because what he said showed plainly that we will, or perhaps I should say we could, love deeply once again."

Char nodded as Sam did the same within her mind, before Char released control and told her that she should assure Martouf herself that she understood. Therefore, she had taken control and told him. He had smiled that really charming smile of his, and she had almost melted before pulling herself up short and slapping herself, mentally anyway. She could not fall in love with him now. Not yet. Maybe never, but certainly it would be much later if things worked out. She found herself looking forward to it, but in no hurry to begin. Nature would take its course, and she was willing to let it.

That had been their last intimate conversation, during a walk, because instead of long rambling walks, they were spending a few evenings a week in the gym working out. The colder the weather, the more time they had taken to spending in the gym.

Daniel and Teal'c sometimes joined them there, and they had a lot of fun, but it did preclude intimate conversations. Then too, it was also a serious workout and, though they had fun, they had to concentrate on what they were doing.

While Martouf was lean and strong, he was beginning to add a few muscles that had not been quite so pronounced. He was glad that she had suggested it, he told her, for while he missed the added strength that Lantash had bestowed upon him, it had not occurred to him to work on his own musculature.

Because of Lantash's added strength, he had not needed to work out or attempt to keep his muscles in their best possible shape. Lantash had done that for him. This was good for him, and he enjoyed the exercise as well as the company.

Sam knew that the longer he was with them, the more he enjoyed the Tau'ri way of life. Or, so he told her. He had spent several days with Lantash recently and told him of his life on Earth. Lantash, he'd told her, was getting anxious to come and experience it for himself.

Unfortunately, he had added, according to Anise, he was recovering at a rate that indicated he had indeed been poisoned. It would be quite some time before he was well enough to either blend or leave Anise's care. Sam knew it was a worry to him, and she hoped that soon Lantash could join them, even if he and Martouf didn't re-blend right away.

Her thoughts swung to Colonel O'Neill. He was amazing himself, and everyone else, by realizing that once he made the effort, for his Major and her new boarder, it was easier to accept the other Tok'Ra.

He found himself liking Martouf and the more he heard about Lantash, deciding he would probably like him, too, when he actually came to know him. Malek and Devlin were also the beneficiaries of his change of attitude. It didn't mean he was happy about or liked the Tok'Ra in general, but he was no longer saying so aloud and on a one-on-one basis he was finding he did like some of them.

It had a definite affect on the remainder of the SGC when he made it known that the Tok'Ra were not, as he had always assumed, nothing but Goa'uld in disguise. They were, he told people, totally different and could not be tarred by the deeds of the Goa'uld anymore than all Tau'ri could be tarred by the deeds of serial killers.

He was very careful to let it be seen that not only did he respect both his Major and Martouf, but Malek, too. The personnel absorbed the meaning. The Tok'Ra were to be judged on a person by person basis, the same as the Tau'ri were. Actions, not species, or race, would determine if the person was liked or disliked from now on.

A member of the SGC was now with the Tok'Ra. If this exchange worked, there would be more in the future. So far, the experiment was working well.

Malek had begun to arrive on some Friday evenings, and if not, then on Saturdays, which corresponded to their nights at O'Malley's. He usually stayed all weekend and left on Monday morning.

She and Martouf had discussed it during one of their very first walks. She grinned now, remembering Martouf's somewhat puzzled look and equally puzzled words.

"I do not understand why Malek is coming here every weekend, Samantha. It is practically unheard of for him to take time away from his base. He eats, breathes, and lives his base. That he is spending so much time here on this world is very puzzling."

"Well, you know, Martouf, he does come to talk to Char. I mean, Per'sus assigned Malek to go through all of the information that Char needs to know about the Tok'Ra of which she might not be aware. He knew that I wouldn't allow Delek anywhere near her, so maybe that's why Per'sus assigned him to do it."

He nodded in response, saying thoughtfully, "Yes, I believe that could be true, and there is also the fact that Per'sus has been trying to force Malek to relax and get away from the base for a very long time now. Perhaps he sees this as the perfect excuse, especially since Malek appears to be enjoying his time here."

Sam had murmured her agreement and changed the subject to something innocuous. For some reason she didn't understand, Sam had not told him anything that would allow him to find other reasons for Malek's continued visits. She was not sure why she wasn't telling him about her and Malek. She'd simply felt it wouldn't be a good thing to do at that point in time. Moreover, there wasn't anything to tell him. Yet. At that point, she and Char had not yet talked to Malek about it, or shared their first kiss with him. Now, of course, they had. She smiled to herself as she remembered that a later talk had conveyed that to Martouf.

Sam knew that Martouf was glad to see Malek for the news he brought of Lantash, of course, but also, simply because they were friends. He was the reason Martouf decided to go spend some time with Lantash and talk to Jacob, Per'sus, and Anise, as well as Malek, about not only his, but now also their, suspicions.

Her mind wandered to Lantash and the last time they had discussed him. Martouf had been somewhat depressed after his few days with him. It hadn't helped that his teammates had spent time as prisoners on an ice-covered world while he was gone. That had only added guilt and remorse to his already depressed emotions.

He had talked to her about Lantash, and it had appeared to help him. At any rate, he appeared to be much more cheerful now. She remembered the desolate look in his eyes when he talked of the poisoning.

Sam had opened the conversation asking him, "Did they have any news for you about Lantash, Martouf? Have they discovered anything that would explain his slow recovery?"

Martouf shook his head, sighing. "Yes and no, Samantha. They have not found anything on which they can place a name. However, while Lantash is not making great strides, he is slowly getting better. It is much more slowly than I like to see, and more slowly than he should be, according to Anise. I believe that we all agree with that sentiment."

"She also pointed out that, once Thoran and Delek, among others, were banned from the lab, Lantash slowly began to recover. Unfortunately, he is not making the sometimes-startling gains he made before the ban was put into place. So, what that means is that there is no longer any doubt in either her mind, or her heart, or ours, that someone was poisoning Lantash. What she does not know is who, with what—or why."

"Nor do we have proof to lay before the council, so we cannot really do anything yet. They are still continuing to search for the connection, though, and the truth is that we all suspect not only Thoran, but Delek as well as a few others. There are several others that returned from missions around that time that are under surveillance, one or two of whom are known to dislike Lantash, myself, and the Tau'ri."

Still looking sad, he continued, "Furthermore, Anise has run every test on every poison or substance that could affect a symbiote and found none. However, several are undetectable, so only time will heal him, if one of those was used. All of them are long lasting in not only the way they poison, but also in the way in which one recovers from ingesting them. If it was one of those, then it is going to take time. Nothing else will help; although, Anise is trying a few things, and she is hopeful that a couple of them might be helping. She's not ready to say aloud that they are helping, but it was the feeling we all received as we listened to her."

Sam watched as he deliberately loosened his clenched fists before telling her more of what was said. "As I said previously, Anise is certain now that Lantash was receiving doses of one of them, but she has no proof other than his slow recovery and the areas of his body that seem to be the most affected by whatever was given to him."

"She said that she has it narrowed down to two substances going by the effects it had on his body. She is hoping that the antidote she is working on will help to alleviate some of the strain the recovery is putting on some of his organs. Once they are healed, then he should begin to recover more quickly, but she has no idea when that may happen. It could be many months yet at his present rate of recovery or if she finally comes up with an anti-dote, it could be somewhat more quickly."

"I'm sorry, Martouf. I know that isn't news you wanted to hear, but try to look at it from the other direction. At least it isn't something that would eventually kill him, even though he isn't still getting it. I mean, it could be worse, and they could still be getting to him and giving it to him, or it could be something he couldn't recover from at all. I'm glad to hear that he can and is recovering even though it is slowly. I'd much rather hear that than the other."

He had smiled at her then, his face lightening as he looked at it from Sam's point of view. "You are correct, Samantha, and I am allowing myself to be depressed over something that I should not be. They have stopped the person that was administering it, and Lantash is getting better, albeit slowly. I must keep my fears under control and look forward to the day he moves here from the Tok'Ra base. I will hope that it is sooner than we expect, but I will not count upon it happening that way."

"Now that Malek is no longer on our base, he is making arrangements for Anise and Lantash to move to his. Per'sus should make the 'decision' that Anise needs to work in Malek's upgraded labs, and then there will be even less chance of someone getting to Lantash. Jacob, too, is transferring to Malek's base so that he, too, can help to safeguard him."

"I only hope that they can both move here soon. I believe, now that I have begun to know her better, that Anise would find much to like about the Tau'ri world and that she would be a big help in your science department."

"Good. I'm glad you're feeling better about it. I'm looking forward to the day he comes here, too." She had paused before saying, somewhat diffidently, "You know, Janet is very good at working on that type of thing. Perhaps Anise could be persuaded to talk to Janet about it. It's just a thought, a suggestion."

Martouf nodded, saying, "I will certainly mention it to Anise the next time I talk to her. She would welcome the help, I am sure, since she is afraid to allow anyone else to help, in case they are in league with whoever did this to begin with."

Sam had agreed with her sentiments and suggested that Martouf might want to talk to Janet himself about the situation and see if she had any ideas, or if she would be willing to help. "I'm almost sure she would like to help her, Martouf," she had assured him with a smile.

Their conversation had moved on from there to more mundane topics, but Char had continued to issue threats to Sam about what she would do to Thoran and Delek the first chance she received. Sam had more trouble calming her down than she had cheering Martouf up. It still ruffled her to think about it, but then Sam wasn't sure that Char wasn't picking up some of Sam's own emotions about it.

No matter what she told Martouf, she was having a hard time looking at it from the bright side. She was very upset about Lantash, but she wasn't willing to dig too deeply into the reasons behind her feelings anymore than she was willing to examine how she felt about Martouf. Neither of those questions would get answers anytime soon, of that, she was very sure.

Her mind wandered back to Malek, and as Sam stared at her computer screen, she found herself thinking about what a great hit he and Martouf were at O'Malley's with many of the young women. There were several that would have accepted an offer of an evening with either of them in a heartbeat, if they'd been asked. Sam wasn't sure if the two Tok'Ra understood the concept of 'dating' and until they could be off base alone it would be difficult. Daniel was doing his share of flirting, so maybe he would guide them.

Sam found herself being amused when they were hitting on Malek, and unsettled when they did it to Martouf. To her, Martouf sometimes seemed almost naïve, although she knew he was not, but to her, he had always seemed gentle and almost, well, in need of protection on some levels. She was afraid some woman would hurt him. That's all it was, she was sure. She simply didn't want to see him get hurt.

So, she turned her eyes away when Martouf flirted with the young women who always seemed to be drawn to him. She kept her attention on the conversations among her teammates and friends. She was concentrating so hard on doing that, along with ignoring Martouf, she almost missed the first time Malek allowed his arm to casually rest behind her. She did notice, of course, for Charesh pointed it out and talked her into leaning back against it.

She soon found that Char had been correct, and he had been hoping she would. As soon as she did so, Malek's fingers had begun a very slow, light caress on her shoulder. It managed to take her thoughts off the young woman in the skirt that was practically non-existent who was flirting with Martouf and turn it to the prickles of arousal Malek's fingers were causing. It was not unpleasant. Not unpleasant at all.

"_It did give us amazingly pleasant sensations, did it not, my Sam_?" Char asked her with a short gurgle of laughter.

Sam smiled back at her. _"Yes, it certainly did. Not as pleasant as those he aroused in you later, though,"_ she teased her gently.

Char had finally managed to receive her first _real_ kiss that night. Sam smiled as Char happily replayed the scene as she and Malek had said goodnight at the door of her room. 'Both' times he had left them there.

They left O'Malley's, and Daniel took them back to the base. For now, they didn't even want Sam driving her own vehicle. The entire team and anyone else that had heard about the incident of her house being wired had become completely paranoid about Major Carter. They could tamper with her car, and she could have an accident. A false ambulance crew could come, take her, and no one would know where they had gone. Any number of horrifying scenarios had been pointed out to her.

She was surprised when Charesh agreed with them, but decided she should not have been. Char might be young, experience-wise, but she was neither foolish nor stupid. She had grasped the dangers and risks immediately. There was no point in tempting the fates, she had insisted. At least for now, they should stay on base.

So, for the moment, Sam was letting it go. And, now that she would be moving in with Daniel on a more permanent basis, it would be a little better. She just hoped that Maybourne found out what they needed to know sooner rather than later.

Eventually, she supposed she would have to take up her old life, or move to the Tok'Ra. Once she and Malek began an affaire, moving to the Tok'Ra might be either a little awkward, or a lot convenient. She grinned to herself as she checked the diagnostic before going back to her own thoughts. Until one thing or the other happened, she would have to accept being taken wherever she wanted to go by Daniel, Jack, or Teal'c, just as Martouf was.

Martouf was learning how to drive. He was, it seemed, now that he was accustomed to it, becoming addicted to speed on the ground. No doubt, he had piloted many faster vehicles, but none, he said, that were quite like earth's land vehicles.

Daniel swore that he had been a racecar driver or a stunt person in a previous life. He was, he declared, giving him more and more grey hair every time he got into a vehicle with Martouf behind the wheel. At the moment, however, he wouldn't be driving anywhere alone even after he passed his test. The powers that be had decided; Martouf was too vulnerable to be out alone. He, as well as Major Carter, would have armed escorts whenever they left the base.

Luckily, he and Daniel had hit it off really well, and they had quickly become fast friends. Sam was glad to see it. Even though the Colonel, Teal'c, and Daniel were all close, they still didn't share Daniel's passions, which it seemed, Martouf tended to do. It was hilarious to see the two of them enthusing over some artifact while the Colonel looked on, appalled at the fact that there were now two of them, and they were both on his team. It was all Sam could do at times to keep from laughing aloud.

Char firmly lassoed Sam's wandering thoughts and brought her, and them, back to _the kiss_ as she had labeled it. Since they returned to base very late that night, the night that Malek had made his first foray into acquiring Sam and Charesh's attention in _that_ way, Daniel had decided to stay on base, so they all said goodnight at their doors. She and Char entered their room, showered, dried their hair, and decided on a more feminine nightgown than usual.

Once in a while, the urge to wear something feminine and sexy struck Sam, but not often. It had been happening more often recently, and she suspected that Char was the reason. She was the one that had ordered the extremely sexy nightwear, briefs, and bras that had arrived at Daniel's not long ago. It seemed that one night when Char couldn't sleep, she had gone shopping on the internet. Sam was still adjusting to having an alter ego that was into satin, lace, and sex, not necessarily in that order.

For some reason, the night of _the kiss_ she had chosen to wear one of Char's purchases. Char swore it was a sixth sense. Sam laughed at her, and said it was probably because they had been out and been treated more like a woman and less like one of the guys. Besides, she had been after her to wear them ever since they had arrived, and she had finally caved in and done so. Char had grinned and agreed.

They had found themselves in a black satin gown that fell to the floor. It was slit to her hip on one side and had a neckline that plunged almost to her navel, held together by a few satin ties, and a back that was held together by slender crisscrossing lacing. It was definitely a 'there, but not for long_'_, type of gown. The matching negligee was satin that matched the gown and hid just enough to make it enticing in the extreme.

There had been a knock on the door. Sam opened it and was surprised to see Malek standing there with his shirt unbuttoned to the waist and his wrist apparently attached to his neck. He said, "Samantha, I hope you can help me…" and that had been when he had stopped and pulled in a very deep breath. "Perhaps I should wait until either Martouf or Daniel finishes their shower. I knocked on both of their doors, but no one answered." He cleared his throat. "I will wait."

As he turned to go, Sam had laughed softly, "Don't be silly, Malek, I can see you've managed to get yourself into a little bit of a fix and need some help. Come over here into the light, so that I can see exactly what you've done."

Sam closed the door and walked to the lamp across the room. He followed without a word. It had taken only a moment to untangle his cuff button from his neck chain, but had he continued to attempt to untangle it, he probably would have broken it or the button. It was obvious that as he attempted to undo it himself, he only made it worse; of that, she was very sure.

She smiled up at him as it came loose, but she was unprepared for the questioning look in his eyes. She looked back at him, and there was hesitancy there. He'd leaned down and caught her lips gently in a very sweet short kiss. A testing of the waters, so to speak.

She knew she had to say something, tell him how she felt about him, so she gathered her courage and told him, "I'm not looking for a full-time, till death do us part kind of relationship, Malek. It's not time for that right now for me. I like you a lot. I, and when I say that, I am speaking for both of us and I mean _we_, find you physically, er, sexually and personally, attractive; however, I don't want to allow you to think I'm looking for something I'm not, in case you are looking for that. And, I mean both you and Devlin, please understand that."

He had smiled then, and let out a pent up sigh. "Neither Devlin nor I are looking for a permanent relationship, Samantha. I would, 'we would', like to come to know you better. I believe we could be friends, possibly lovers; however, I do not believe it would ever be more than that."

He paused before continuing, "I think that perhaps we could become very close to one another, but I do not feel in either of us that need to be with the other that should accompany a true bond-mate relationship. Beyond that, I believe that perhaps your heart is already claimed, but it is still unsure, or perhaps does not yet know it."

Sam sighed. "Malek, there's nothing between the Colonel and me. I know that's what the rumors say, but it isn't true."

Malek frowned. "No, of course, that is not true. That is quite preposterous. You would bore one another to death in less than a week. No, I believe your heart lies elsewhere. But that is not for now. That is for the future when the time for you to know is right. I believe that now you need a friend, one who might also become a lover."

Sam smiled. "I'm not sure you're right about my heart, but you are right about the friendship. You said it much better than I did. I would like to become friends. I agree that we, the four of us, could become very good friends, and if it develops, then lovers, too."

"I have to agree with your other assessment as well. We aren't meant to be a bonded pair. At least, I don't feel that way right now. If it changes, well then, it does, but right now, this minute, I don't. That said, I'm not averse to seeing where the other leads us."

"I guess the real question I need to ask you, Malek, is; are we talking about _Cor'cyfials shel'lec te dak? _Heart-friends sharing the flesh? Is this what you are suggesting? Because if it is, I think I'd like to explore our relationship to see if it leads there."

He smiled slightly, saying, "Yes. That is what we are saying. If you are agreeable, then perhaps we should begin to learn of one another now and see where it leads us." Then he reached for her and slowly pulled her into his arms giving her plenty of time to stop him if she wasn't ready to be in them yet. His lips descended upon hers, and they began to know one another. He teased her to open for him, and it was very little time before he convinced her to do so. Oh, yes, he knew just how to kiss a woman to bring a response.

Sam released to Charesh, so she would get the full benefit, although, they both agreed that the feelings, as long as they shared them, were pretty much the same regardless which of them was in control at the time. The kiss had been long and sensuous, yet at the same time it had seemed both tender and sweet. It had caused a slow curl of heat to rise within them. Sam had taken over and gently eased back, her breathing faster than normal.

She smiled at him. "For a first kiss, that was pretty impressive. I have to tell you that you are very good at that." Malek looked closely at her to see if she was teasing him and realizing that she meant what she said, he had given her another long, slow, seductive kiss, this time allowing one hand to move slowly down her back to the fullness of the globes he found just beyond the curve of her spine.

He slowly and gently brought her hips completely to his body, pressing against her abdomen with his male hardness, pulling her into him so that they were melded from lips to knees. A few slow, delicious thrusts against her had him moaning deeply before forcing himself to release her lips, so that his lips could follow the silken softness of her throat to her shoulder before returning to them for one more drink from their sweetness. Another lust invoking thrust was followed by a deep moan before Sam and Char felt him reluctantly stepping back and away from their own aroused and aching body.

They looked at each other for quite some time and then, clasping her hand in his, he turned and walked to the door. "The two of you are very good at that, as well, Samantha. You have given Devlin and me something to stay awake and think about. Should we go to sleep, we will both have such erotic dreams that we will be no more rested tomorrow than we are now."

Opening the door, he stepped into the hall pulling Sam into the open doorway. He gave her one last, lingering, soft kiss. "Good night, Sweet Samantha, may your dreams be as sweet as your lips are."

"Goodnight, Malek, and I hope that you and Devlin get some sleep tonight instead of having to resort to, ah, cold showers." Laughing softly, she turned him and patted him on the butt. "Now, go to bed." She quickly closed the door on his exclamation of surprise.

Neither Malek nor Sam had noticed Martouf's door shut quietly, but Char did. It gave her much food for thought. She was beginning to think she had named him correctly. He was their guardian Dragon. Martouf seemed to have a sixth sense that told him whenever they were becoming interested in a man. That would take some careful consideration at some point in the future. For now, though, Malek was the one that would take up most of her thoughts.

Returning their thoughts to the present, Char said,_ "I believe that this is what Janet was referring to, my Sam. She, too, believes that you need to become involved and have an affaire of the senses, not necessarily the heart." _Char paused before continuing, _"Do you believe she will actually go out with us this weekend? Does it—bother you—that she might be interested in becoming much better acquainted with Martouf?" _

Sam gave her question some thought before answering, _"I think you're right in both instances, Char. I think becoming involved with Daniel or Malek would be exactly what Janet thinks I need. I also agree that she is interested in Martouf in that way. She was very insistent that we talk before she agrees to go with us." _

"_Yes, she fears that we are still in love with him and Lantash because of Jolinar, and that it will make us jealous. She is afraid for our friendship. What do you think her questions will be, Sam?"_

Sam sighed deeply, saying,_ "I think we're both agreed on what we feel about Martouf and Lantash. I hope we can lay her fears to rest. I don't want her to worry that we will become jealous and angry over Martouf." _

Char 'nodded'. _"Exactly. However, I __**am**__ concerned about our emotions when it comes to Martouf and Lantash, Sam. Are you sure you do not already love them?" _

"_No, I'm not, but I think I've finally figured out which emotions are Jolinar's and which are mine. I think that 'I' could fall in love with them very easily, and so could you, but that isn't something I'm ready to allow myself to do at the moment. I think I, we, could love them deeply, and I'm scared to death of it. So, for now, I think I'll stick to an affaire of the flesh and leave the emotions at the door. I think that's also why I'm not upset over the thought of Janet and Martouf." _

Char frowned. "_What do you mean?_"

"_Well, I think that Janet probably feels about Martouf, the way I feel about Malek. She finds him very attractive physically, which I can certainly understand, since I have to stop myself from looking at him in that way, and she feels that it's time for her to find a lover before she does something stupid, just like I do. I think we are both looking for the same things in a relationship, and I think that all I would ever have to do was hint that I felt something for Martouf and she would back out of the picture, just as I would if she fell for Malek."_

Char was silent for a moment before nodding. "_You are correct, Sam. I can see that she could be attracted to Malek as well as Martouf. I also see that she does not wish to become involved with anyone in a romantic way, and that this could work out well for both of us. We will both end up with what we need, but still feel that Martouf is as safe as Malek is, and that neither of them will be hurt." _

"_Yes, because I do worry about Martouf when the women hit on him at O'Malley's. I think he is very vulnerable right now. Although he did not admit it, I believe that he may still be mourning Rosha and Jolinar in one way, and he has also lost his other mate for the moment. It would be very easy for him to become attached to the wrong person. Janet won't lead him on, and if she senses that he is becoming more involved than she wants to be, she will break it off." _

"_I agree with you, my Sam. I, also, believe that Martouf will be safe with her. I understand your wish to be occupied with other men while Lantash is unable to be one with Martouf. For that is one thing that our affaire with Daniel and/or Malek will do. It will keep us from thinking of Martouf in that way, at least until Lantash arrives and re-blends with Martouf. At that point we will have much to think about, I trust." _

"_Yes, I think you are correct, mer Prinekh. Then we will have a lot about which to think. I wish we knew some nice woman for Daniel. Someone with whom he would have something in common. There aren't any female archeologists here on base, but that would be perfect. Not much we can do about that, though. It's too bad, as Daniel deserves to be happy, too." _

"_I know, and he will find someone someday; someone who will fill his heart and soul with gladness. I am sure of it." _

"_I hope so, Char, I really do. He is much too wonderful a man to spend his life alone. Maybe we should start looking around. If we are working on his love life, maybe ours won't seem so important." _

She heard Char's gurgle of laughter. _"Perhaps not, my Sam, but I do not think so." _

A vision of Malek drifted through their shared mind. Maybe Char was right. Their love life needed work done on it, too, and if she had anything to do about it, it would be under construction pretty soon. She smiled at her mate, as her mind once more decided that Malek was much more interesting than computer readouts. That one image of him was worth a thousand fantasies. Maybe she'd indulge in some of them tonight.

For now, she'd just remember _the kiss _and allow that image priority placement within them, when she wasn't thinking about Daniel's hands and how they'd affected her today. Yup. Time to follow her doctor's orders. Apparently the sooner the better, too.

TBC

The information Martouf gave Sam about Jolinar, Lantash, Martouf and Rosha is better explained in the story: _**Take With You My Love - the Blending of Lantash and Martouf**_


	16. Options and Choices 15 APNT

_**Chapter Fifteen Summary: **__Sam's mind is still wandering from one subject to another, but they have switched to a recent mission gone badly wrong. She also finds out from Sergeant Davis that the base has a new mess officer and the food has improved immensely. She's hungry so she heads to the mess hall and meets the new Major, who surprises her with an unusual request…one that both Sam and Char are quite eager to help her out with. Later in the day, Daniel stops by Sam's Lab, and they talk briefly before Sam and Char prove to him just how interested they are in following up on his earlier suggestions. _

"_**Italics" – **__Symbiote-Host communication _

_**Drisk'nae –**__ A liquid medicinal substance used by the Tok'Ra to assist the symbiote by giving it added endurance and energy while at the same time enhancing the symbiote's abilities to combat disease and/or hasten healing of wounds. _

_**Author's Note:** Thanks for hanging in there everyone. I hope to be able to continue with this story now. Some of you knew about my RL loss. Thank you for the condolences. Pagan_

* * *

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_********__Options and Choices_

* * *

Sam came back to the present to hear Sergeant Davis asking her about some readings on the computer. Forcing her thoughts back to the task at hand, she quickly scanned the area he was questioning. It was all right.

She smiled at him. "I'm glad to see that you caught that, Sergeant. This is what I was hoping to see. It is what I have been working to achieve for quite some time now, so this is the new 'correct' readout. Be sure that everyone that does anything at all with this is aware of it. I will send out a memo, too. If you think it is necessary we can call a meeting, but that seems a little like overkill for one readout."

"Yes, Ma'am, I agree. I will take care of seeing to it that everyone knows. That will not be a problem. Between your memo, with an attached printout of it, and me catching all of those involved, there should not be anyone that doesn't know about the change. We all double check if we get an off reading as well, so if someone does somehow miss getting the information, they will ask and there will be plenty of people around to explain it to them."

"Great. Well, I am off to get something to eat. If you can call it food. I am not sure which is worse, the MREs or the cafeteria food."

"Actually, Ma'am, we have a new officer in charge of the mess hall. Seems she thought she wanted to be a gourmet chef, but then decided that she did not like catering to the rich and famous. She wanted to prepare food for people that would really appreciate the effort. She won't be doing gourmet food, but within a few days of her arrival, the food started tasting like, well, like real food. It is amazing. There are several other bases trying to get her, but because of the clearance needed to work here, as long as she is willing to stay, she is ours."

"Wow. That sounds great, even wonderful. What's her name?"

"Her first name is Tara, er, Tara Scarlet O'Hara. On top of that, she, um, well she looks a whole lot like Vivien Leigh. Everyone who has seen the movie thinks so anyway."

"You are kidding me, right? How could her mother do that to her? At least she didn't name her Katie Scarlet."

"No, that is her sister's name. Well, it is Katie Ellen O'Hara. It seems her mother loved the book and the movie. Major O'Hara laughs about it, though. She says it could be a lot worse than Gone With The Wind, and her mother could have been an avid fan of the Wizard of Oz, Patton, or Greek mythology."

Sam laughed. "Well, you have just convinced me that I have to try the cafeteria today. When did all of this happen anyway? We were not gone all that long, Sergeant," she said, and then murmured as an afterthought, "I am glad to be back, though."

Sam shuddered thinking about the time they spent with their minds altered and working as slave labor to heat an entire city. Char had recovered, just as she had, but the mind stamping procedure they used injured her. In fact, it had injured her rather badly.

Unfortunately, even though they were apprised of who they were and where they were from, they all lost a rather large portion of their memories for a few days. Regrettably, at the time of their release, Char was not yet healed enough to contact Sam; consequently, they did not realize that Sam had a symbiote, and that they should take the piece of technology that was capable of altering memories. Only after the fact, did they realize that it might have led to a way to control a symbiote within a person. It appeared that it blocked Char off from Sam by damaging the filaments that the symbiote uses to communicate with their host, and although she was healing, she was still not well enough to reestablish true contact with _her Sam _until they called in help_._

Thank goodness, Janet realized that not only was no one mentioning Char after they returned, but she had not come fore to talk to anyone either. After Janet started questioning them about Char, it took very little time for Sam to remember her. Just thinking about it brought back the almost overwhelming panic Sam felt at not being able to sense or hear her. She had been very much afraid that the procedure had killed her Char. The thought left her bereft, and brought her to realize how much she had come to care for her lifemate in the short time they had been blended.

As soon as they realized that that Sam was on the verge of panic, once she remembered but could not communicate with Char, they contacted the Tok'Ra. Luckily, they did not have any trouble getting in touch with them and Malek and Anise lost no time in arriving at the SGC, _drisk'nae_ and healing device in hand, in case Char was only incapacitated by the procedure rather than deceased, which they felt was highly unlikely. They were immediately able to set Sam's mind at rest. Char was there and she was alive, and as they all hoped, she was injured not deceased. The _drisk'nae_ they brought with them helped considerably, and both Malek and Anise used the healing device, which helped tremendously, as well. It had taken a couple of hours, but in the end, between the medication and the healing device, they healed her. Sam had never been as thankful for anything as she was when she finally heard Char's voice and felt her presence. Her relief was so great it was all she could do not to burst into tears, a practice she rarely indulged in and almost never in front of any of her team except Daniel.

Char had been in pain for quite some time after the mind stamping procedure. It had slowly been getting better, but was not pleasant for her, and she was extremely relieved when she could finally get through to her Sam. Without the Tok'Ra's intervention, there was no telling how long it would have taken her to heal enough to be able to contact and talk to Sam or anyone else.

Sergeant Davis's voice brought her back from her thoughts about their ordeal. "She came on Tuesday two weeks ago, and you were not able to return to us until this Thursday late. You were on a mission right before you ended up, um, on the ice planet. She did not actually start until after you left on that mission."

"After you returned, General Hammond put you all on stand down until Monday. You went home with Dr. Jackson, and I doubt if you ate here when you picked up Martouf and Malek Saturday evening. She wasn't here Monday or Tuesday, so today is the first day you have both been here."

Sergeant Davis displayed an inordinate amount of information about SG-1's daily activities. Had Sam been thinking about it, she would have realized just how interesting the entire facility found SG-1, their missions, and their lives to be. She would also have recognized that it was a part of how very much the people at the SGC looked up to and cared about them. There were very few people in the mountain who would not lay down their lives for the people who comprised SG-1. After all, SG-1 had put their lives on the line time and again for them and their world. They were precious to their brothers and sisters-in-arms.

"I see. Well, I am hungry, so I am going to go meet her and get something to eat, Sergeant. Let me know if there are any problems with the new program."

"Yes, Ma'am, I will," he assured her. "Enjoy your meal."

Sam waved as she walked out the door and proceeded down the hall on her route to the cafeteria. She thought about their time as captives in the domed city. The world it was on was in the middle of an ice age. The workers they rescued were ecstatically happy with their new home on a tropical world, and the SGC sent a couple of teams to help them learn to take care of themselves now that their lives were no longer under the control of the city's 'administrator', as he had been called.

What an idiot and jerk the man had been. A real sleaze ball and she almost hoped he froze to death. They gave him and the citizens of the city the co-ordinates of a livable world, as they could not in good conscience, leave an entire city to freeze to death. Besides that, chances were good that most of the citizens had no idea of the evil the 'administrator' had perpetrated. However, they had offered nothing but the address, and the information that it was an uninhabited world, which had 'seasons' and that at the moment it was spring and time to plant if they wanted to live there. They made very sure that the entire city knew about the offer, too. Even as they left, people had been turning up, eager to know more. Some had even elected to go with the 'workers' that the administrator had insisted they would have nothing to do with. Brenna, the woman who had finally told them who they were and where they belonged had gone to the tropical world. Who could blame her given the choice?

Sam smiled to herself as she recalled Martouf's response to the incident. He was spending his first extended visit with Lantash. It was the first time he stayed with the Tok'Ra for more than a couple of days, since he became a member of SG-1. That he was gone for the entire time his teammates were captive, while he knew nothing about it until it was over and Samantha needed help, caused him considerable regret and much self-reproach. When he found out more of the details surrounding their captivity, he was even more upset over what happened to his team on the mission, while he was with Lantash. He remained behind with Lantash until both Anise and Malek returned from their trip to Earth to help Charesh and Samantha. However, as soon as he had their report on the state of their health, as well as that of Daniel, O'Neill, and Teal'c, he said his goodbyes to an obviously concerned and upset Lantash and returned to the SGC to see for himself that they were indeed well and to be with his team.

He refused to remain behind again if there was any way in which to avoid it. In his mind, there was no reason not to recall him. After all, he was simply visiting the Tok'Ra. It was not as if he was off doing something so vitally important that he could not be disturbed. He felt so strongly about not being with his team, while his teammates were in danger during their misadventure, that immediately upon his return, he requested a meeting with the General to discuss the matter. He refused to listen when General Hammond told him that it was unnecessary to recall him. He _belonged_ with his team now, was his firm reply to that comment. Perhaps, if there had been one more of them, he had pointed out to the General, they could have avoided their capture and enslavement. He should have been with them and in his mind, that was that.

Remaining implacable and staunch in his viewpoint, he managed to convince General Hammond to contact him to return to the SGC, if the same or a similar situation occurred again, unless there was absolutely no way in which to contact him in time for him to go with them. They both knew that the odds of that happening were highly unlikely. When General Hammond realized just how genuinely upset Martouf was about the situation and his absence during his teammate's ordeal, he agreed that they would recall him whenever it was possible for them to do so, and as Martouf pointed out to him, with the Gate System, it was not as if it would take him hours to return. He could be back within minutes, if they contacted him and told him that he needed to return at once.

He had not been a part of a _team_ such as SG-1 for over one hundred years. The Tok'Ra did not have set groups that worked together in this way. They went wherever the need was, usually alone or with one or two fellow operatives, and it was rare for the same operatives to be together on two missions in a row. He told Sam that his feelings of responsibility and loyalty had surprised him, but that he liked how it made him feel. He had forgotten through his years as a Tok'Ra that in a regular military, there were these feelings of loyalty and responsibility to certain individuals. Not that the Tok'Ra did not have these feelings of loyalty and responsibility, for they did, but more often than not, theirs ran more along the lines of loyalty and responsibility to the Tok'Ra as a whole. It was more like Patriotism, than this was. There was nothing wrong with that, for in order to survive they took the good of all into consideration before the good of one. Nevertheless, he did not wish to remain behind another time. He liked how belonging with SG-1 made him feel, and he did not intend to allow them to leave him behind again.

Sam entered the cafeteria and, being late, she expected to have a very small snack, at best. She was surprised. There was sufficient food and it looked good. She looked forward to trying some of it. The woman who was standing on the other side of the offerings also surprised her. She was tall, about her own height, slender, with dark hair and beautiful eyes. She did look somewhat like Vivien Leigh. Her face was similar enough that it made one wonder if they met on the family tree somewhere. The Sergeant had been right about her looks, and she would put money on it that he was correct about the quality of the food. In the military, food and its edibility was not something one took lightly. Producing massive amounts of food and keeping it within the realm of being palatable was an art that one and all appreciated.

"Hi, I'm Major Sam Carter, SG-1," Sam said by way of introducing herself. Her head bowed and when she raised it, Char came forward and said, "I am Samantha's Tok'Ra symbiote, Char. How do you do? You are Major O'Hara, yes? You match the picture in my Sam's mind of this Vivien Leigh. You are very beautiful. The men will be falling all over themselves. I will return you to my Sam, now." Again, she bowed her head, and when it rose again, it was Sam.

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry. It never entered my mind that you might not know about us. I hope Charesh didn't upset you," Sam exclaimed as it suddenly occurred to her that it was possible no one had told her about Charesh.

Major O'Hara smiled, as she responded to her, "Not at all, Major. I have heard all about you and your symbiote, Charesh, and I have to confess that I have been waiting very impatiently to meet you. I was glad to hear that you and your team made it back from that ice-covered world. Everyone on base was extremely concerned for your welfare. I am very pleased to meet both you and Charesh, ah, Char, that is."

Sam smiled. "She will answer to either and doesn't mind being called Charesh. As a matter of fact, Tok'Ra rarely use a diminutive of their names, so she is actually fine with her full name being used. She is simply accustomed to the way we tend to shorten a person's name. I suppose you could say it was her way of letting you know it was acceptable to her if you preferred to use it. She is pretty easy-going in that way and has taken to our ways very quickly."

The look on Major O'Hara' face could only be called eagerly interested, as she answered Sam, "I see. I have to admit that I find the entire idea of a symbiote fascinating. I would love to talk to you about it sometime. It sounds like something that would be exciting and wonderful to me. I have heard those that are opposed to taking a Tok'Ra, and I have heard those that don't think it would be such a bad thing. I would like to hear the truth from you before I decide if it is something that I would want to do. I understand they often need hosts."

Sam stared at her for a moment as she took in the implications of what the other woman was saying. She quickly recovered from her surprise, saying, "Yes. Yes, they do, very badly. I would be glad to talk to you any time you would like to get together to discuss it."

"Great. If you are not busy later this evening would that be too soon? You live on base now, right? At least temporarily anyway," she answered, not even attempting to keep her enthusiasm out of her voice or demeanor.

Sam grimaced and admitted, "Yes, I do, and I would enjoy that. I am in 24-K. What time is good for you?"

"Is seven-thirty too early?"

Sam finished selecting her meal and shook her head. "No, that would be fine. I will see you then." She glanced at the clock and winced. "I had better hurry. I have a meeting in a little over an hour. Talk to you later, Major."

"I will look forward to it, Major. See you later."

Janet Fraiser was just getting up from a table as Sam turned toward them. She smiled and walked toward her saying, "Hi, Janet, not too busy today? How about keeping me company for a bit?"

Janet sat back down, saying, "Nope, not a thing happening other than minor scrapes, sprains, and headaches, and I would love to sit with you for a while."

"That is good. I have a meeting in an hour or so and then I am finished for the day. I guess the guys are doing a 'boy's night out', since I opted out of the evening's entertainment. I am really glad I did because the new mess officer wants to talk to me about the Tok'Ra and becoming a host. I am looking forward to it."

Janet nodded saying, "I can tell. Your eyes are shining and you are smiling, which is something that you didn't do for a few days after you returned from your last mission. Not that I can blame you for that." Janet shuddered, just thinking about what they were subjected to while on that world.

Sam nodded, and then answered her unspoken question. "I am pretty much over it. I can only remember parts of it now anyway, but I know the story, and I have accepted it. Except that, the Colonel and I seemed to be very friendly. We talked about it, though, and decided that it was a fluke caused by us not knowing who we were, or what we should really be doing, but realizing on a deeper level that we 'belonged together'. We just did not know the context, so we went with the only one we 'thought' it could be. I know that I don't feel any different about him now than I did before the mission, so I am okay with it. He says he is, too."

"Good. I was afraid that was going to throw you for a while, as I said the other night. I agree that it wasn't anything to put any belief in," Janet agreed with her. "I was pretty sure you would come to that conclusion, but I could not be sure.

Sam sighed as she shook her head. "I really wish people would stop trying to pair us up and stop gossiping about us, Janet. I really don't know where they are coming up with this stuff. The colonel and I would drive each other nuts in less than a week. He can't let me finish a sentence, and I am getting to where I really almost hate hockey, not to mention the Simpsons. What do we possibly have in common? Yes, there was an attraction there early on, but it didn't take it long to fade in the rude light of everyday living and, while we care for each other, possibly, more than a team member should, it isn't in a romantic way at all."

Janet sympathized. "I know, Sam. When someone mentions it to me, I laugh and point that out. They usually see my point and the truth is that there are as many that think you are attracted to Daniel as there are that think you are attracted to the Colonel. I am glad you let it pass, though. As soon as you would start denying it, they would be even surer about the two of you."

Sam's eyes glowed as Charesh came forward. Neither of the women saw the group coming in for their breaks, and she did not bother to keep her voice down. "It is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, Janet. When I first became aware of it, I thought it was a strange piece of Tau'ri humor. When I realized that it was not, I was appalled. How anyone could believe that my Sam would be attracted romantically to Colonel O'Neill is something I will never understand. The two of them have absolutely nothing in common, and while they respect and like one another, there is no chemical attraction between them at all. They bore one another almost to tears, if the others are not there to help buffer them. What folly to believe that rumor."

Char was not happy that people were talking about her Sam in this way. She was very upset about it. "I can understand people perhaps believing there is something between Daniel and Sam. After all, they at least are on a mental level with one another and can talk for hours, but still their relationship is only a deep and caring friendship." She shook her head in disgust at the talk. "Such stupidity."

A cup crashed and both women turned to see several airmen, and women, scurrying around to pick up the cup and find something with which to clean up the mess they had just made. All of their faces were quite red and after sending them an indifferent look, Char turned back to their meal and Janet.

Janet was grinning from ear to ear. She laughed softly, saying quietly, under cover of the sudden rush of speech within the group, "I think you may just have scotched some of the rumors, Char. It was quite obvious that you did not know they were there. Therefore, they will believe what you said. And you are in Sam's mind so…you must know for sure."

Sam looked at Janet as Char retreated. She smiled slightly and said, just as softly, "But symbiotes have enhanced hearing, Janet." With that and a wink, she took another bite of her food and watched the realization dawn in Janet's eyes.

After swallowing, she continued, "Listen, if you are not busy this evening stop by and talk to Major O'Hara about the Tok'Ra with me. I am sure she would not mind if you joined us."

Janet nodded her agreement, before replying, "Okay, I will see what I can do. I am not sure what Cassie has on for this evening, but if I can make it, I will." She glanced up at the clock on the wall and stood, even as she was saying, "For now though, I have to run. I am already late back, not that there is any emergency or anything. Still, I should be there in case there is one."

"All right, Janet. I will hope to see you later tonight if things work out for you. Tell Cassie hi for me, and tell her I am sorry I can't take her out anywhere right now." Sam could not stop the feeling of sadness at the curtailment of her outings with Cassie. She enjoyed taking her out and doing things with her.

"Sure thing, Sam, but please don't worry about that. I made sure that she understands." With a smile, a wave of her hand, and a nod, Janet Fraiser left her friend eating her meal. Once Janet was gone, Sam took another couple of bites of her food, but she had not needed them to figure out that the sergeant was right. The food really was good.

As she sat quietly eating, sitting alone at the table with nothing to distract her, it did not take long for Sam to become lost in thought yet again. She seemed to be doing that a lot today for some reason, and her mind's wandering alit once more on the N.I.D.'s plans for her. Unfortunately, with her team and some others still feeling that she was not safe when she was out, if she was alone, she was still on base unless she was with another team member, preferably more than one, or an armed escort. She was thankful that she had not been forced to use the escort. So far, whenever she just had to go somewhere, at least one of her teammates had been available.

She would be sure to point out the two very big downsides to having a symbiote to Major O'Hara. At least, for the time being, your choices were limited as to where you would live. Your options were living at the SGC, living with another member of the SGC who was willing to be your bodyguard, or living with the Tok'Ra. Sam sighed. She would be glad when the N.I.D. was out of her life if, that is, they ever were. Although she was not unhappy living on base yet, she was well aware that it was possible a time could come when she would be. She hoped it was a long way away, or that this arrangement with Daniel worked out well.

She frowned as she became conscious of the fact that, looking at it dispassionately, she could not honestly say that she missed her house, because that was all it had ever been to her. It was just a place to go when she was in between missions, or her experiments did not require her close attention. True, she sometimes enjoyed the solitude, but it was not something that she craved. The truth was that she probably spent as much time on base as she did at home, anyway, and it was entirely possible that she actually spent more time on base than at home. She was glad she had given Schrödinger to Narim. She had often felt guilty about leaving him alone so much, even though the neighbor was happy to take him in when she was gone on a mission. She sighed, though, because she realized that her cat was the one thing about her house that she actually, truly missed. Maybe that was why she spent so much time on base? Another thought struck and she realized that her house did give her one thing that she could not find either on base or at Daniel's place. Other than Schrödinger, it was something that she would miss, especially in the upcoming months. Her privacy. If she and Char did have an affaire with Malek, it would have to take place under the eyes of the entire SGC. Joy. Just what she wanted.

Char spoke to her, successfully bringing her out of her own thoughts, _"Since you are thinking about the situation anyway, my Sam, perhaps we should discuss our earlier conversation with Daniel? I know we spoke to him about spending time at our house, and that he agreed to do so, but do you sincerely believe that we would be allowed to go to our own home if we took someone with us?" _

Sam paused before she answered her lifemate, saying, _"I don't know, Char, but I think we would. The thing is, even though Daniel said he would be willing to spend some time there, if we really wanted to, there is a distinct possibility that they would send guards with us anyway. If it was Malek with us, then I am sure they would send guards, probably several of them. They would be discreet, but we would know they were there. I know it might not bother you, Char, but if I was having sex with Malek or Daniel, I do not think I would be comfortable knowing there were soldiers outside speculating about what we were doing. It would be like announcing it to the entire base." _She sighed unhappily. _"Of course, we will be announcing it to the base anyway, as soon as someone sees Malek leaving our room some morning, so what is the difference, right? _Her lips tilted in a slight smile then, as she told Char,_ "And, I do think it would be really nice to have Malek there and all to ourselves." _

"_Of course, you are correct, my Sam. Malek would be very nice to take there, as well as Daniel. However, having Daniel stay with us there would probably be easier than getting permission for Malek to go to our home without one of the team along, too. Since Daniel agreed to stay at our home instead of his occasionally, if we desired to do so, perhaps we should tell him that we do wish to go there occasionally, even," _she sighed, too,_ "if we do have guards standing outside all night. Setting our feelings about the base, or the soldiers, knowing or speculating about what we are doing, aside and simply looking at the situation, there are things we should consider." _Char continued, explaining her thoughts, _"It seems that whenever we are at Daniel's home, Martouf is there as well. In addition, sometimes there is also Malek and Teal'c. Even the Colonel was there one night." _Suddenly she brightened as she continued, _"On the other hand, if we begin to stay with him more frequently, especially during the week rather than the weekends, it could be that we will find ourselves alone with him more often, and we may not feel a need to return to our own home at all. I have to admit that I feel as you do about it. I genuinely do not believe that I miss being at our house. Particularly since the guys brought us all of our personal things, even our pictures from the mantel."_

Sam mentally nodded her agreement to Char's last statements, but then returned to their prior conversation, _"Although we are talking about taking Malek there, Char, and I admit we would both very much like to, after giving it more thought, I agree with you. I do not believe that, even with guards, they would allow him to stay there alone with us. They would insist that one or more members of our team went along as well. You know that they are beginning to worry about the safety of both Martouf and Malek. In my opinion, the only reason they allow them to go out with us on the weekends is that there are so many of us that go. After all, with both SG-2 and SG-1, all armed, as well as the guards that attempt, but fail, to be covert, there is a lot of firepower around them, as well as us. Of course, with Maybourne in touch with us, it makes us a little less vulnerable, but I do not suppose it is really by all that much, despite what I said to Daniel earlier. The N.I.D. wants us, but trust me on this, Char; we do not want to end up in their hands, nor do we want Malek or Martouf to end up there." _

Sam hesitated before she changed the subject, saying, "_You know now that we are officially staying with Daniel, our, um, being with him could very well happen on its own. At least, we know that he is willing and, after we each give it some more thought, we will probably discuss it again." _

"_Yes, I believe we were both surprised by his offer. I am very glad, though, Sam, for you will feel safe with him. What happens between us will be our business and no one else's, which is a very good thing. Furthermore, as we said earlier, I believe that Daniel is in need of our—companionship—as much as we are in need of his. As for Martouf, Malek, and their safety, I too, am concerned that if they were on their own the N.I.D. might attempt to take them. Furthermore, I agree and I do not wish to see that happen. Actually, after giving it more consideration, even if they would agree to allow him to stay with us in our house, as much as I would enjoy an evening with Malek at our home, for now, I do not believe it would be either practical or wise." _

Sam nodded sadly._ "I agree, Char. It would definitely not be wise."_

Actually, they had all begun to worry about Martouf and Malek's safety. They, too, were required to have armed team members with them, and they were also armed, just as she was. Furthermore, until they knew they had the N.I.D. under control, it would remain that way.

It had not taken long for the Pentagon to realize that if the N.I.D. was after Sam, it probably would not take much for them to decide that Malek or Martouf would be just as good for experimenting on. Martouf they were all unsure about, since he no longer had Lantash, but they were not taking any chances with him. She certainly did not want to be the one to explain to the Tok'Ra…and Lantash…that they lost Martouf—on Earth.

After the meeting presentation she was giving shortly, SG-1 would be starting another few days of downtime. It would be nice to catch up on her paperwork and spend some time in her lab. She was looking forward to spending the evening talking to Major O'Hara, too. Then maybe they could take a day or so and take Martouf some places, if the guys decided where to go.

Since they were going to O'Malley's Saturday, she had decided not to go out with them tonight. She hoped they had a good time and was sure that they would. They would enjoy the evening together as the 'guys' doing something 'guys' do, just as she and Janet sometimes really needed a night of just the 'girls'. It would be good for Martouf to experience that, and besides she thought that he would find it enjoyable. She hoped they made sure he did not drink too much beer. He was not used to it yet. He rarely had more than three or four beers, spread over an entire evening, when they were out together, so his system probably would not tolerate a lot of it.

Originally, she had planned to spend the evening and night in her lab catching up on some projects that she put on hold for a while, but they could stay on hold a little longer. Talking about the Tok'Ra's need for hosts could be much more important. It was time they started making some plans to find more hosts for them. Especially, now that she _knew_ it was nothing like what they had believed and feared. It was actually a very pleasant companionship. Most of the time. Sam smiled, as Char snorted indignantly, and finished her meal. She had better get going, or she would not have time to do anything before the meeting, and she had several small things she wanted to do.

Sam waved at Major O'Hara as she left the cafeteria. The food had been great. She would be sure to tell her tonight how much she enjoyed it. She started down the hall to her lab to get her notes for the meeting. Not long now and the day would be over.

Daniel knocked on the side of the doorframe before entering Sam's lab and saying, "Hey, Sam, anything new going on since earlier?"

Sam looked up, amusement in her face and voice, as she said, "No, not really, Daniel. I gave my presentation and now I can do as I please. You seem to be at loose ends today, though. What's up with you?"

Daniel colored slightly as he took the stool next to her at her workbench and grinned sheepishly. "Well, I know I have to go out with the guys tonight."

Sam raised her eyebrows at this seeming non sequitur. "I think I will parrot your earlier words back to you, Daniel. "And this would be a problem, how?"

Daniel grinned at her repetition of his question, but swiftly answered her saying, "Well, going out with them is not the problem really, it is that if I get involved in something in my lab, then I am afraid I will forget about going out this evening, and then Jack will come looking for me, and Teal'c and Martouf and SG2 will all show up at my house, and I won't be there and, anyway, it could just be a problem, so I am kind of trying to stay away from my own lab, and so I am bored." He finished as he ran out of breath.

"I see." Sam looked at him and the pinkness in his cheeks. He was telling her the truth, but it was not the entire truth.

Getting up, she closed the door to her lab before walking back to stand beside him and asking, "What else, Daniel? I think there is something else on your mind. Is it what we talked about earlier?" She sat down but reached for and kept his hand in hers. "If you have changed your mind and want to withdraw the offer—either of them—I will understand, and so will Charesh," she said gently and softly.

Daniel immediately shook his head in vehement denial. "No, Sam, there are no second thoughts to either of the offers. In fact, if anything, it is just the opposite." He cleared his throat as he turned his hand over to clasp hers. "Well, actually, I have had second thoughts, but, um, not about withdrawing the offers."

Sam looked at him, a question still in her eyes; even though she was pretty sure she knew what he meant. Her own thoughts had tended to drift onto the idea of, well, of making love to Daniel, and she had found the thought very pleasant to contemplate. More than pleasant, actually.

"I know we still need to talk about it, Sam, but—well—I have been thinking about it ever since we talked earlier. I have to tell you that I am looking forward to spending time with you at home. I think that by doing that, if we do go ahead with the other, then it will happen in a very natural and loving way. I really am looking forward to that Sam. I just wanted you to know."

Sam nodded, agreeing with him, saying, "I think so, too, Daniel. Char and I both thought of that earlier, that it would be more natural when we were there alone without everyone else around. I am looking forward to it, too. It's like, I don't know, sometimes—sometimes, you just need someone to help you make it through the night—and I would like to be that someone for you. I think we can both benefit from this kind of relationship, and I think our friendship will deepen if it happens."

Daniel seemed to relax, and the strain left his smile. "Exactly, Sam. I have thought a lot about that this afternoon, too, because I know it is worrying you, but I think it will only deepen it, too. I am glad we seem to have come to the same conclusion about it, then."

"Yeah, I think we have, too, Daniel. I am not really concerned about it anymore. I think our friendship will remain. It will be changed, different, but stronger, and even more enduring. Does that make sense to you? Is that what you are feeling, too?"

Nodding, he told her, "Yeah, Sam, it makes perfect sense to me. That is exactly what I think and feel will happen. I believe it will change and grow, but the foundation will only be stronger because of our more intimate tie." Daniel stood as he finished speaking, and it was obvious that while he felt more comfortable than he had when he first came into the room, he was still hesitating about something. Finally, he said, softly, "So…we are okay with this, and we think we will go ahead and explore the idea then." It was a statement, not a question, yet she could feel his uncertainty.

"_He is uncertain about us, Sam, not about the idea of becoming lovers." _

"_Yes, I think you are right, Char." _

Sam smiled into his eyes and pulled him across the room by the hand, until they were out of the line of sight of the security camera. Then, reaching up, she put her hand behind his head and pulling him toward her, she brought their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. "Yeah, Daniel, we are okay with this, and exploring it together sounds very good. Really good." She kissed him again, and this time, Daniel kissed her back. Boy, did he ever kiss her back. _"We are going to become a puddle on the floor, if we do not stop soon, Sam. Daniel is very good at this, too." _

"_Mm-hmm," _was the only response Char heard from her Sam.

Daniel pulled back and put his forehead against hers. "Oh, yeah, no problems in the response department, Sam. How about you?" Daniel asked, his voice husky.

"No, um, no problems at all, Daniel." She chuckled softly. "Char says to tell you that you curled our toes, and that you really know how to kiss. She's afraid we are going to turn into a puddle on the floor."

"The feelings are mutual, believe me," Daniel responded. "Very mutual." He groaned. "Now I don't want to leave and go with the guys tonight. I would much rather take the two of you somewhere and ravish you all night long."

Sam laughed outright at that comment, saying, "I know, Daniel, but I am spending the evening with a couple of girlfriends, so I could not go with you anyway. Our time will come, and this way we will have time to anticipate it."

He grinned at her. "Yeah, I guess you are right. Okay, I had better get going, then. I will see you tomorrow, Sam, Char."

Sam nodded. "Okay, Daniel. Have a good time, tonight."

"Will do. 'Night,"

"'Night, Daniel."

She watched him leave before returning to her workbench, her pulse finally slowing.

Char spoke up, asking, _"What song are you remembering, my Sam? Your words about making it through the night brought it to mind for a moment." _

___"Oh, it's an, um, old country song. A country music singer named Sammie Smith sang the version that I like the best, and Kris Kristofferson wrote it. The title is Help Me Make it Through the Night." _

"_Do you know the words? May I look for them?" _

"_Sure, but I don't know that I would remember them. It's been a really long time since I heard it." _

"_Yes, they are here, my Sam. They are very appropriate; well almost all of them are anyway. We do not have a ribbon for our hair, however the sentiments that it expresses are correct. The words were buried, but I believe that they are all here. Would you like to hear them all?" _

"_Yes, I would, Char, thank you for finding them. I always liked this song, even though it always seemed so sad to me." _

_After searching a little more, Char found the melody and surprised Sam by singing it, and actually doing a very good job of it. _

* * *

"_Take the ribbon from my hair, _

_Shake it loose and let it fall,_

_Laying soft against your skin, _

_Like the shadows on the wall._

_Come and lay down by my side,_

_Till the early morning light._

_All I'm taking is your time,_

_Help me make it through the night. _

_I don't care what's right or wrong,_

_I won't try to understand,_

_Let the devil take tomorrow, _

_But tonight, I need a friend. _

_Yesterday is dead and gone, _

_And tomorrow's out of sight,_

_And it's sad to be alone,_

_Help me make it through the night. _

_Oh, I don't want to be alone, _

_Help me make it through the night. _

* * *

They sat quietly contemplating the words and thinking of Daniel. Finally, Sam sighed, saying, _"Yeah, I guess a lot of it does pertain to us, and even more so to Daniel. I wish, now, that I had thought to go to him before. Had I known that he had almost asked me, I would have." _

_"Yes, I understand how you feel; however, this way, it will help all of us, my Sam," _Char told her softly, soothing the regret that Sam was feeling.

"_Yes, it will, Char." _Sam sent her a hug and then looked up at the clock. _"Oh, wow, we better go, or we won't be ready when Major O'Hara arrives to talk to us."_

Sam picked up her things, straightened her bench and desk, locked the door to her lab, and hurried down the hall. Her conversation with the Major tonight could prove to be very important to the Tok'Ra. It was time to start actively looking for hosts, and she was about to begin.

TBC


	17. A First Recruit? 16 APNT

_**Chapter Sixteen Summary: **__Major O'Hara, Sam, and Charesh discuss the pros and cons of becoming a host to a Tok'Ra. During the conversation, Sam learns some startling facts from Char. It seems that one of the cons no longer applies, unless host and symbiote wish it to. _

_**Prinekh**_** - **_Joined life. It is another more intimate name for Lifemate used by both host and symbiote. Mer Prinekh is often used as a term of endearment and affection. _

* * *

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**A First Recruit?**_

* * *

Sam opened the door and smiled at Major O'Hara. "Come in, Major, and have a seat. Would you like something to drink? I have wine, water, flavored water, cola, and, ah, milk, I think. The wine is a Chardonnay and the milk is, um, chocolate. The flavored water is cherry. Oh, and beer."

Tara cocked her head to one side and pondered the question. "Wine, I think. It sounds good. I guess I might as well confess to being nervous."

Sam looked at her in surprise. "Why? Is it just the idea of the symbiote or something else?"

"I find the idea of the symbiote fascinating, so I think I am excited about finding out about that. No, I am nervous just because I am here. Everyone on the base talks about you and Dr. Jackson, and your individual abilities, with something bordering on awe, Major Carter. I have looked forward to meeting you from the moment I started hearing the stories. You have done and seen so much."

"I really wanted to be on an SG team, but my field of expertise that the air force wanted isn't needed off world. Ergo, I have to live it vicariously through you. I did get the assurance that I would get to go off world occasionally, though. It was the only way I agreed to come here as the mess officer, once I found out about the place they wanted to send me."

"I have a degree in engineering, as well as my cooking, so that, at least, could be of use off-world," she said with an impish grin. Her eyes laughed along with her voice, and Sam found herself drawn to her. It was quite possible they would become friends. Janet would like her, too.

Sam shook her head. "There is nothing to be nervous about. I am no different than you or anyone else." She shrugged. "I love my field of expertise, and I am as good at it, as you are at yours. That makes us equal because I cannot cook, and from what I ate today, I can tell you that you excel in your field. It was wonderful, Major O'Hara. Furthermore, we do need engineers in the field, so do not be surprised if you get pulled to go sometime."

"Thank you, I am very glad you liked the food. I enjoy cooking and even though I mostly supervise here, I still get to step in and help out when they need me to, and that is fairly often so far. And maybe when we are not in our uniforms, if you would, just call me Tara."

Sam nodded. "Call me Sam. Everyone but the Tok'Ra do. They tend to use the long form." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Malek doesn't always call me Samantha, but Martouf does. I figure it is a Tok'Ra thing. Char does call me Sam, though, so, it may just be personal preference."

Sam handed Tara the wine and picked up her own glass moving to sit down in one of the other chairs. These rooms were not great but, as she had told Martouf, they did have a kitchenette, a few chairs, a table, and a desk, as well as the nice queen-size bed and some dressers…usually only one but Sam had requested the second one. They also had a fair sized bathroom and closet. It was not so bad, but no longer than she had known about it, she was really beginning to look forward to moving in with Daniel. She sighed at the thought, pushed it away, and turned back to Tara.

"So, what would you like to know about the Tok'Ra?"

Tara's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. "Everything, Sam, I want to know absolutely everything."

Sam laughed aloud and her eyes sparkled with good humor. "I will tell you everything I know, or at least, what I can tell you. There are some things that, just as we have classified information that they do not get from us, are not for everyone here to know. Although, I am sure there is much more than what I know going on within the Council."

"But, that is not answering any of your questions. Maybe we could narrow it down a little if you ask your most burning questions first and then as we go along, I can start filling in gaps. Can we try that?"

Tara nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. Okay, I will ask a question." She stared at Sam for a moment before gasping and saying, "I have all kinds of questions, and I cannot think of any of them. I must be even more excited than I realized. Okay, let me think. Wow, now they are all vying for me to ask them first. Um, well, all right, let's see." She frowned, staring at the wall opposite her for a moment before nodding decisively.

"I think I can do it best this way. How about if I start off by telling you what I _'think_' I know. You can correct any misconceptions. How would that be? Maybe that way my questions will come out naturally in the course of the discussion."

"That sounds like a good way to start. So, tell me what you do know about them. Do you know what they look like?" Sam asked the first question, and then laughed at the two of them and their seeming inability to start the conversation.

Tara blushed and looked embarrassed. Char came fore to say easily, "It is all right, Major O'Hara. You may say whatever you need to. I realize that our physical bodies are sometimes very unpleasant from a human's perspective. I am aware that they describe us as particularly unpleasant and vicious looking snakes. Because this conversation is so very important to us, I assure you that I will not become angry or upset with you. I know that you may repeat some very unflattering statements made by other people. If it would make you more comfortable, I could put myself into a dormant state while you talk and then refrain from accessing Sam's memories of your conversation."

Tara shook her head as she watched Sam curiously. "No, that will not be necessary. I have your assurance that you will not hold things I may say in my ignorance against me, and that is sufficient for me. You must realize, er, Charesh, that I wish very much to talk to and get to know you as well as Major Carter. I want to know everything I can about you and your—species. I am seriously considering offering myself as a host, and I do not feel I can do so until I understand the relationship completely."

Char released to Sam and she nodded asking, "Would you rather Char answer your questions, Tara? And, my name is Sam. Please."

"Yes, I forgot, I am sorry. I guess that using a person's rank is just ingrained. I will try not to forget again. As for Char answering, perhaps the questions that she would have more knowledge about, but I would like the experience and other questions answered by you, Sam. Some I will no doubt want both viewpoints, if that would not be too much trouble?"

"Not at all. Therefore, we will start over now that we know what you want to know. Do you know what their physical appearance is like?"

"I saw a sketch that someone drew for me to explain what the Goa'uld and Tok'Ra looked like. I have no way of knowing if they were at all accurate, or if the artist's prejudices colored what they drew, be they good or bad. I have no real idea how the person felt about them, as they never said."

"I understand that general opinion has changed from negative to positive for the most part, now that you are blended and Martouf is here, unblended. It seems that they now all agree that the Tok'Ra are truthful about sharing the body. I guess there was always some doubt that the Tok'Ra truly shared. It was thought by some that they were imitating the host when it really was not the host at all."

"I understand that," she paused, seemingly embarrassed and unsure, before a determined look came over her face and she continued. "It is said that Martouf misses Lantash as if they were a married couple and one is gone. People are…impressed with that feeling and realize that if he misses him that much, then there must be a true deep bond that develops."

Sam nodded as if the statements did not surprise her. She said softly and slowly, "You have no idea of how very much Martouf misses his _Prinekh_, _his Lifemate._ I, myself, would miss Char more than I can say no longer than we have been together. Martouf and Lantash have been together almost a hundred years, so you can imagine how very difficult it must be…for both of them, because Lantash misses Martouf just as much. It is not a one-way street."

She cleared her throat and hurried back to the other subject. "Would you say that Char's description of what they look like would be similar to what you saw in the sketch?"

Tara understood that Sam had shared a glimpse of something wonderful with her, but that the subject was closed for now. She shook her head and surprised Sam by saying, "No, actually it didn't. I '_have'_ heard them described in just that way though by one or two others. Most simply ignore their physical appearance."

Again, Sam nodded her acceptance of Tara's comments. "Okay here is the deal. They '_do'_ look similar to snakes, I suppose, but their head is different. I think they look more like small Chinese dragons. They have fins, their eyes are red, and they have poor eyesight when they are not blended. They _do not_ feel like you expect them to. They are not slimy at all; they are quite soft."

"Char has given me the sensation of touching them, and I have handled them before, but it was slightly different because it was, er, dead Goa'uld, not a living Tok'Ra. I have also touched young Goa'uld and they feel different than the adult Tok'Ra, too." She shrugged adding, "I was surprised when Char allowed me the sensation of holding one of them because I expected them to feel different than they do."

Char came fore saying, "We are slender and long, hence the allusion to snakes or eels. We do, as Sam mentioned, have fins. We also have a very vicious looking mouth, which she did not mention. It enables us to bore though the flesh and wrap around the spinal column with minimal damage to the host. If done correctly, the host feels almost no pain when a Tok'Ra blends, as we numb the tissue as we go. Goa'uld do not do so to that extent if they do at all, which I seriously doubt."

Still using the most graphically unpleasant words she could, she continued. "We then attach to the brain at the back of the head near the jointure of the neck and the head. From there we send out filaments that tunnel into the brain, and that is how we control the host's body and its functions. It is very comfortable for us, and if done correctly the host knows that we are there, but feels little discomfort unless we move a great deal, which we rarely do, for there is no need. Even when we do move physically, I do not believe the host feels either pain or discomfort for we become a part of the host as we re-grow."

Tara blinked at her before saying, somewhat hesitantly, "Ah, as you, er, re-grow?"

"Yes. As we re-grow. You see, Tara, when a Tok'Ra blends with a new host, they leave the mass of their body behind within the previous host, or as in my case, in the stasis chamber. There is no need for most of our body; it is there for the fins for swimming, and for appearing larger and more threatening when in the water. Our necessary organs are all in the front quarter of our body, and they are covered by a protective layer of skin, muscle, and fat."

"Our blending body is white." Char paused for a moment thinking, but shook her head. "Do you have any other questions about the Tok'Ra's physical body?"

Tara smiled at her, "No, not that I can think of right now. No doubt, I will have more later, but I will write them down as I think of them this time. The truth is that what you look like really does not matter as no one sees that part of you except maybe on an x-ray or an MRI, so I will not allow your beauty, or lack thereof, to influence what I decide to do."

"But there are other questions around the blending itself that I would like answered. For instance, how long does it take a blended pair to recover from the blending? Is it a traumatic event? Do you immediately take control of the body? Who has control by default, the host or the symbiote? Do you have rules around that kind of thing? Are there guidelines that all Tok'Ra follow, or are you kind of at the mercy of your own particular symbiote?"

Sam again came fore to answer her first. "I can answer some of those, Tara. I will tackle recovery first. When the blending is between an uninjured host and symbiote, there really is not much recovery. Once the blending is complete, you can go back to whatever you were doing before. According to what I have learned from Char, the symbiote prefers it if they can both sleep after they join, so that they can complete the actual blending of their minds in relative quiet. It is simply easier, they do not have to become "unconscious", it is just preferable."

"On the other hand, It also depends on the pair of them, and whether or not the host is willing to share right away. I think the host holds a lot of the responsibility for making the blending pleasant, or not. I suppose, and I am saying this because of my previous blending, that if the host fights the symbiote, there is much more trauma involved. Still, even then, it is possible to continue on with whatever you were doing."

"In my case this time, I was very ill and unconscious when Char and I blended, although they managed to bring me far enough out of that state to agree to the blending. We remained with me unconscious, at least I appeared to be completely so to those watching. And really, for all intents and purposes, I _was_ unconscious to the outer world."

"It was only within my mind that I was awake and could converse with Char. It seems that she is especially strong, though, because usually the symbiote cannot work to cure a host and talk to them much at the same time, yet we had a conversation while she was working to save me."

"As for trauma, as I said, I know for a fact that it can be traumatic. I am sure you have heard the story of how I became Jolinar's host. You probably have not heard the truth about it, though, because very few people know what really happened, but you know that I walked through the gate, just like the others, and continued on as if nothing was different."

"However, there was a lot of trauma to both Jolinar and me. We just did not show it on the outside. And, for the record, even though you have heard differently, Jolinar did not deliberately take an unwilling host. She misunderstood one of my own actions, and she believed I _was_ offering. It took me a long time to realize that, but I do now, and I have started setting the record of those events straight. At any rate, the fact that it was a misunderstanding between us means that it was mentally traumatic on _both_ of us. Both Jolinar and I were very traumatized by what happened."

"There is one thing that I am not sure is common knowledge, although it should be. The Goa'uld enter the host through the back of the neck. The Tok'Ra do not. They enter through the mouth and so do not leave a scar. That is a very important thing to remember when you think about Jolinar and the fact that we blended. I had to offer myself in some way or she couldn't have blended with me."

"As far as I can tell, the host usually has control, unless it is _Tok'Ra business_. Many times the symbiote will ask before taking control, unless you are in this type of situation, where when I finish speaking, Char then adds her comments. When she finishes, she returns control to me. I have the same option. I can relinquish control to her. It takes a bit to grow accustomed to the feeling of releasing control and to learn how to do it, but once you do it, then it is quite easy."

"The only exceptions to the question about control that I know of is during the night, when the host is sleeping, or during an emergency. At night, the symbiote often takes control, and then does whatever they want to do while allowing the host to sleep. It is very convenient, if you have something you need to watch every hour or so, but you really want to sleep. They can take care of it while you do sleep."

"Emergency situations, well, that pretty much speaks for itself. If the symbiote knows they have the better skills to take care of the situation, they will immediately assume control, usually without asking. In an emergency, it only makes sense."

Char came fore to tell her, "The highest law of the Tok'Ra is that the body belongs always to the host, first. We are, at least until a relationship has developed, merely boarders who share the host's body, and who, if we are given permission, take possession of it when necessary. Of course, we also sometimes take control to do something completely by ourselves, if the host agrees to it. Emergency situations, as Sam said, are simply that: emergencies and each one is different so there are few rules to go by when in those situations. Mainly, the rule is to get one's host and if at all possible, also oneself, out alive."

"We pay for our privileges with the body by giving the host enhanced senses, strength, and health. We share our knowledge, our wealth, and our special abilities, as the host shares their body, their knowledge, and their abilities with us. It is a two-way giving and taking, a sharing for which we are grateful."

"There are, as you have guessed, rules and guidelines around which we function. They insure that the symbiote does not take over permanently. You must realize that many of our hosts come to us traumatized from some type of disaster caused by the Goa'uld. Some have had their worlds, their homes, and often their families, destroyed by them, and some have been tortured or raped. Many of them have no wish to remain in the outside world, and it would be very easy for the Tok'Ra to take over completely in many instances. We have laws that forbid the Tok'Ra to stay in control over a certain amount of time, unless they are on a mission where acting the part of a Goa'uld is of paramount importance. Only during missions where discovery is likely does the symbiote stay in control for the majority of the time."

"Our laws state that at some point in any one day, other than in the circumstances I just mentioned, the host must assume and keep control for at least part of the time, unless they are given a special dispensation from the council. Those are rare, but in instances where the host is truly deeply traumatized, it can be given. It is then reviewed as the host heals and eventually the host, in most cases, comes to take control whenever the pair is not on _Tok'Ra business_."

Char paused, but continued to look directly at Tara, as she continued, "I am not sure how much of the time I am in control of our body in any given twenty-four hour period. Perhaps Sam would be a better judge, but I believe that I assume control no more than ten hours in any given day, and that is only if I am awake at night. During the daylight hours when we are here, I rarely come forth for any length of time, unless someone asks for my opinion, and even then, I may simply tell Sam, and she repeats it for me. There is no need for me to come forward most of the time, unless we are in a situation such as the one we are in now, where you wish to converse with me."

"I believe, too, that once a symbiote and host have been together for a time, they become so much one being that which one has control becomes a very personal and, in all probability, unconscious, event. From the memories given to me before I blended with my Sam, I have the impression that the rules are in place so that newly blended pairs can find not only what they are each comfortable with, but also, so that a symbiote will not become the dominant partner when it is not necessary."

"As we grow together, we will come to know things about one another that will help determine who takes control and when to do so. We will learn that when dealing with this person or that person, one or the other of us prefers to be the one in control. I feel, also, that there are probably situations where we will switch back and forth a great deal. It is simply something that is eventually worked out by the lifemates involved, but the rules are there as a safeguard, nonetheless."

Sam nodded as she came fore to add, "I agree. Char rarely takes control while we are here. However, the week we were at my home right after we blended, she was in control quite a lot. She was learning new things and to tell you the truth, it was nice having someone else to do the laundry while I thought about other stuff or napped. Now that we are here, she takes over less, although it is nice to sleep in while she showers, dresses, and does our hair before we have to be at a briefing or whatever. There are definite upsides to this arrangement." Sam grinned at the startled look on Tara's face.

The other woman laughed. "Wow, I hadn't even thought of that kind of stuff. That means there is someone else to do things around wherever you live; there is someone else to clean the bathroom or vacuum the floor. Someone to wash windows, dust, do laundry or even, iron. Wow. I mean, well, wow. And sleeping in, instead of having to get up so early. That is one of the things I really hate about being the mess officer. I have to get up so early, and I hate it."

"Don't forget the downsides, Tara, because they are certainly bad enough to cause you to do some real searching of your mind and heart. I would not have blended yet, if I had not been dying, I will be honest about that. On the other hand, I had every intention, although no one knew that, of blending someday. It just happened sooner than I thought it would, that is all," Sam said softly, as the other women appeared to become lost in her own thoughts.

Tara's eyes refocused as her thoughts came back to the discussion that was underway. "Does the lack of privacy drive you crazy at all, Sam? I would think that constantly having someone in your mind, knowing everything would be a big downside to all of this," she said, bringing up another thing she wanted to know about before she made a definite decision.

Sam shook her head. "It is weird, you know, because it is not at all like we thought it would be. I mean, Char is there in my mind, but in many instances, she is thinking about something totally different. So, unless we actually tune into one another, which you do begin to do after a while, then you can miss everything they are thinking."

"We each have a private place that the symbiote sets aside for private thoughts, too. We can go there and we both understand that she will never enter that part of my mind and she has one for her thoughts as well. I have no idea how it is set up, but it is there. And then, too, there are the times that she is dormant, and therefore, completely unaware of anything going on unless something unusual happens. Then she awakens immediately. It really is not as invasive as you would think it would be with her right there inside my mind."

Tara frowned. "Then what are the downsides? So far, all I have heard makes me even more eager to pursue this avenue and become a host. What are the bad parts?"

"Well, for one thing, you will always be hunted by the System Lords," Sam said and then abruptly shut her mouth. What were the other downsides to becoming a host? Other than the living on base or with the Tok'Ra thing, that is? The SG teams were hunted by the Goa'uld as well, so that was not much of a change. No children. That was a downside. Not being able to tell your family. That was a downside. Other than that, she could not really think of any. Long life, perfect health, knowledge, and companionship certainly were not downsides. So—what did she tell her?

"_My Sam, there is no reason that she could not have children, anymore than there is a reason that you cannot." _

"_What do you mean, Char? A human child born of two Tok'Ra would be harcesis just as two Goa'uld would be." _

"_Only if the symbiotes were awake and passed on their genetic memory. In the case of a host wanting a human child, the symbiote, or symbiotes if both were blended, would simply become dormant during the mating, so that no memories would be passed through to the child. Furthermore, according to the information that I was given it is not necessary for Tok'Ra to sleep during a human pregnancy, for Egeria made sure that her offspring would have no reason to harm a human fetus, but would instead welcome its birth for the joy it would bring to them all. I do not know where the information comes from, only that it has been imprinted on us that we would not harm a human fetus." _

"_Then why don't the Tok'Ra have children?" _

"_I imagine it is because of the danger to small children in the tunnels, Mer Prinekh. If a base is attacked, small children would be a definite handicap for they would have to be sheltered and protected, when in reality; there are other things that should be saved and moved to a new home-world. I know that probably sounds cold, but it is true." _

"_No, I understand, Char. Children would be a liability. I can see that. Only if they had a safe place for them to be could children be viable for them. It really is too bad that they cannot find a place to raise young. It is possible that children raised by the Tok'Ra would willingly accept symbiotes once they are grown." _

Sam frowned remembering something that Martouf had said._ "We need to discuss this more, later, Char. Martouf is under the impression that Tok'Ra cannot have children and I am wondering why you have been imprinted differently." _

She could feel Char's surprise._ "You are correct, my Sam. We do need to look into this. It is possible that only her later children were imprinted in this way. The older siblings may not be imprinted not to harm the fetus as those of us that are younger have been." _

"_It is also possible that Egeria herself was unaware of her ability to imprint her children not to harm the fetus. I doubt she did not know that the memories could be withheld, however. Why she did not pass that information on to her older children, I do not know, either. We may never know these things for sure; however, we need to talk to Selmak and Garshaw about this and we should do so quite soon. It could mean a difference in hosts being willing to blend, if they could still have children." _

"_Yes, you are right, and it is interesting. We will have to go into this deeper with Janet, too. She might have some ideas; although, I imagine Selmak and Garshaw would be better choices to talk to, perhaps with Janet along, though." _

"_Certainly. It is definitely something that we should look into for the day may come when we will wish to have a child. Furthermore, you will be able to have children for at least two hundred more years now, Samantha, since I will keep your eggs from maturing or becoming unstable as you age. You will not be aging as you were before, so every function will also slow, including the ability to have children. I would guess that you may even be able to go for a longer period than that and still have viable ova. For now, though, we should return to our other conversation." _

Sam swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. She could still have children? Her body would be capable of still bearing children in two hundred years? Now, that, was something to think about. _"I will, uh, be sure to tell her that then." _

She looked back to Tara, saying, "Sorry about that, and I guess in some circumstances that, in itself, could be a downside. There are simply times that you get caught up in an internal conversation and forget everyone else. Then, you end up apologizing for ignoring people. Of course, unless it is a social situation, the information can sometimes be worth waiting for the conversation to end, and in this case, I imagine you will think it was."

She cleared her throat before starting to relate what she had just learned, "We were talking about downsides. Therefore, downside number one is that, at least for the present time, if you are blended, then you can't live off base unless you have a guard with you, or you have a teammate who is willing to become your guard and allow you to stay with them."

"I am lucky in that Daniel offered to let me stay at his place and take the position of my bodyguard. Of course, the entire team has been doing the guard thing ever since they discovered the N.I.D. was "out to get me". So, that is a big downside. Not going anywhere off base without a bodyguard, or else you live with the Tok'Ra. That might not be all bad either, though, depending on whether or not you wanted to live with them."

"We mentioned the internal conversation thing and along with that there is the fact that you have to constantly be on guard when you are off base that you don't give yourself away by zoning out, or by the symbiote forgetting, coming fore, and allowing their eyes to glow. That would be a big thing to watch for that it did not happen."

"The last downside is probably the biggest one, especially if you are close to your family at all. You are already in a position where you cannot tell your family much about where you are stationed, and you have to live a lie in that way. If you become a Tok'Ra, eventually, you will have to break your ties with your family because you will not age—but they will. I am lucky that my dad is Tok'Ra, too. So, if he had not already known, I could at least tell him. My brother is another matter. I am not sure how they will start to handle this, as more of us become hosts. Maybe we will be able to tell certain family members, if they pass the security clearance and sign the non-disclosure forms, but for now, we just cannot take the chance. If you are very close to your family, you will definitely want to think about it long and hard."

"It turns out that the last downside might not be one. The Tau'ri were under the impression that a blended couple could not have children, but evidently, there is some debate about that. We might be able to have them as long as our symbiotes stay dormant during the mating when the child is conceived. This information is not sure, though. The Tok'Ra do not have children, and if you are considering becoming one, then you should simply accept that you will not be able to have any either. In other words, consider it a downside as you make your decision. If you find out different later, it will not matter that way."

"Except that, we are back to the non-disclosure thing. If you have a mate who is not in the military with the special clearance, you cannot tell them what you have done. That would be a downside to this that I had not considered. Of course, you could always choose a Tok'Ra, or a human male that knows about the Tok'Ra, to mate with, and that would solve that problem. I think there are some pretty hefty downsides to it, Tara."

Sam smiled slightly as she continued, "I am not involved with anyone, so that is not a problem for me, and now I would certainly have to think about it long and hard before I would even consider becoming involved. In fact, I am fairly sure I would not get involved with someone who did not have clearance. It would not be fair to either of us. Then too, they would age but I would not. I could live another three or four hundred years according to Char. Therefore, affaires with no strings would be one thing. A committed relationship, well, it would be very hard to watch your mate age and die, if you would even be allowed to stay with them as time went on and he began to change and grow older, but you did not."

"These are things that our government is going to have to make decisions on as we go forward and more of us become Tok'Ra. We cannot have people simply becoming estranged from their families because of it, yet we have to be very careful. It may be such that they will run a background check on family members before they allow someone to blend—other than in an emergency to save a Tok'Ra or a service member."

Tara nodded as she took in the implications. She would not be able to tell her mother or her sister. Her sister was also in the air force, though, so she might get her to try to transfer here. She would like it. Her mom, though, that would be tough. Definitely something to think about. However, her mom had worked in a position where she had to have fairly high clearance at one time, so maybe she could get clearance again. As Sam said, these things needed to be worked out yet.

Somehow, something told her the drawbacks were not going to be enough to stop her. There was just something about becoming Tok'Ra that called to her, but she did not know why. "You have given me a lot to think about, Sam. I can tell you that I do not think the downsides outweigh the upsides, at least, not at this point in time. I never figured I would have children anyway, so that would not have mattered. The only thing you mentioned that does make me hesitate just a little is not being able to tell my mom. My father is gone, but my mother is still living. I would want to tell her; at least, I would hope to be able to tell her someday, I will put it that way."

"I understand, Tara. My mother is gone, so neither dad nor I have to keep anything from her. I do have a brother, but I hope that the day will come when I can tell him, too."

"Do you have any other questions or do you want to let this soak in and simmer for a while?"

"I think I will let it simmer. Char, thank you for being so straightforward and willing to talk to me. I appreciate it very much."

Char came forward, saying, "We, that is the Tok'Ra, need hosts badly, Tara, but we will not withhold information that would be considered the downside as Sam called it. You should also know that if you joined the Tok'Ra and lived with them, that you could be sent on missions, which can lead to torture and death. It is part of being Tok'Ra. Acting the part of a System Lord, also, can be extremely unpleasant."

"Those types of things you should discuss with Martouf or Malek, for they have first hand experience, something that I do not have. While Samantha has undergone torture while in the hands of a system lord, and has Jolinar's memories of being tortured as a Tok'Ra, I still believe it to be a little different. Therefore, while she can tell you of it from her perspective as a human, they can tell you of the Tok'Ra side of it. These things too, could be considered a downside to becoming Tok'Ra."

Tara nodded thoughtfully. What Charesh said was very true. One must remember that to join the Tok'Ra was to become a true warrior in the sense of being in danger all of the time. But, then, so were the SGC teams. Unfortunately, she was not a member of one, and so had no first hand experience to know how well she would respond under enemy fire.

She really needed to be on a team. It was time she started looking for a replacement for herself, so that she could do what she really wanted to do—join an SG team. "I will think over everything you and Sam have said Char. Moreover, I need to do some things myself. Getting off world to see how I handle it will be one of the things I need to accomplish. If there is any way you can get me on at least a few missions, Sam, I would appreciate it. I think that is something I need to find out about myself. I was in the Gulf War, but again, I was not in a combat situation. I need that experience to see if the Tok'Ra would want me, not just if I want to be Tok'Ra."

"That is a good point, Tara. I will see what I can do because I agree with you. I think you should get some off world experience if you can before you blend. It is not absolutely necessary, of course, because the Tok'Ra do take and train people that have no experience at all, quite often. However, it could help you make up your mind, too."

"I agree. Therefore, I have a lot to think about and accomplish before I can make a final decision. I am still leaning that way, though. I do not know why I am so drawn to it, but I am. In addition, to tell you the truth, Sam, I do not think I am the only one. The guy that drew the symbiote for me? I did not get much from him, while he did it, and he did not make many comments, but I had the impression that he is seriously considering them as something he might want to do. I will let you know if he ever says anything to me, and I plan on starting to dig on him a little bit, too. We may need to get more aggressive in our hunt for hosts."

Sam smiled at the _we_ and _our_ that Tara had let slip. She was pretty sure that she had made up her mind; she just did not really know it yet. And, she was right. They were going to have to become more aggressive in their search for hosts. There were many, many symbiotes in stasis yet. "I agree, Tara. I think we may have to, too."

There was a knock on the door, but since their discussion was over for the most part, that was all right. Besides, it was probably Janet. She opened the door and invited her to enter. This was turning into a girls night, if not exactly out, at least relaxing. She came back with Janet's wine and was glad to see the two women chatting amiably.

Now, if the two of them could just someday convince Janet that a symbiote was the one thing that every woman should have to make her life complete. She sat down and joined the conversation. It was already revolving around off-world trips and the few times that Janet had been able to go. Good. Sam sipped her wine and wondered how the guys were making out, or rather, how Martouf was making it with the guys and their night out. She would find out tomorrow, she was sure.

Turning, she entered the conversation. "Oh, yeah, Janet, remember the little guys from the flower planet? Tell her about that one. It was one of the odder things we have run into."

Janet nodded and proceeded to tell Tara the details of that mission and how the little guys had almost died when the plants were damaged.

The three women talked until it was fairly late before realizing that both Janet and Tara would have to get up early the next morning. It was time to take their leave, but a firm friendship had begun to develop between the three of them, and they looked forward to other evenings spent together.

TBC


	18. Never Again 17 APNT

_**Chapter Seventeen Summary: **__Since Sam is staying on base, the "guys" decide to have a "guys night out" by doing "guy" things. SG-2, Colonel O'Neill, Daniel, and Teal'c take Martouf to Meg's Place, a local strip club. They have a great time, but Martouf loses count of the number of beers he has imbibed. Teal'c drives him back to the base, and they each go to bed. The next morning…is not one of his better awakenings. Daniel and Teal'c arrive with help and comfort. Sam finds something interesting in Martouf's, ah, 'clothing'. _

_**Cor'cyfials - **__Heartfriends, Best Friends, or Lovers; Sometimes Only One, Sometimes All Three. _

___Cor'cyfials shel'lec te dak - __H_eart-friends, _Best Friends,_ or Lovers, Sharing the Flesh

_**Arashi -** A grain similar to Earth's corn. _

_**Hossek -** An animal on Martouf's home world that is very similar to Earth's horses. _

**_Cares'tek Carcasses - _**_The dead bodies of Cares'teks a cross between a chicken and a rat. They are considered a pest. _

_**Author's Note: **__There are several references made to Martouf's past, his former life, and his home. If anyone is interested in finding out more about his past and how he met and blended with Lantash, it is in the story; __**Take With You My Love: The Blending of Lantash and Martouf. **_

* * *

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Never Again**_

* * *

Martouf leaned his head against the chair back. He frowned as he looked at the bottle in his hand. How many beers had he managed to drink tonight? He knew it was not as many as the Colonel or Daniel and that was probably a very good thing, but that information still did not tell him where his own imbibing stood.

He looked over at Teal'c as he sat, as relaxed as Martouf had ever seen him, talking quietly to one of the members of SG-2. The men of that team and SG-1 were fairly close and tended to go out together often. Lieutenant Colonel Gifford and O'Neill seemed to be on very good terms. In fact, he thought there might be some mutual history there. They all seemed to have a good time this evening, even if it was a little different from their normal _night out_. Since Samantha had declined to go with them, they had chosen an outing that was significantly more male-oriented.

They had taken him to what they called a _strip joint _and it was obvious that it received its name from its business. The bar was smoky, dim, noisy, and full of men. A raised platform, around which there were seats, turned out to be a stage. Farther back, there were tables and that was where they sat. Women danced on the stage—and they stripped off their clothing—to the beat of the music to which they danced.

He had seen other such places over his many years, of course. They flourished anywhere there were men, women, and gold, or in this case, money. However, this was his first _Tau'ri strip joint_ and he had to admit that being there with friends made the entire foray into something much more enjoyable than it might have been. Normally, this type of entertainment was not something that he would voluntarily seek out, and he really believed the remainder of the men felt much the same. They had gone so that he could experience it, not because any of them had a burning need to do so.

Of course, once they arrived there, and were lured into the entertainment of the evening, they had all enjoyed themselves, but more, he felt sure, for the male bonding than the strippers, as he found they were called. As was to be expected, the men did not ignore them as they danced. What man would not notice a woman taking off her clothes in such a provocative manner? Certainly, no one in their group had done so, but while the women had entertained them, they had also simply enjoyed being away from the mountain, relaxed, and together.

Occasionally, one of the women would leave the stage and dance among the tables. They had warned him not to touch them, except to place money on their person, as that was all that the bar allowed. It kept things under control and fewer men became, according to Daniel Jackson who explained it to him, obnoxious and in need of ejection from the premises. When a dancer entered the table area, it was usual for her to choose one particular man to entertain and one of the women picked Colonel O'Neill out to dance for much to the delight of his companions. He had watched fascinated at this other side of the man. The Colonel had played along, tucked some bills into her _G-string_, and swaggered back to their table after allowing her to lead him to the edge of the stage. Martouf found it hilarious, as had the rest of the group, but then, he also realized that the more beer he drank, the funnier things became.

When one of the other dancers had chosen him as her victim, he had played along as well, realizing that he needed to participate in this type of male bonding—and posturing. It was all part of the game, and he could still play it, although it had been a very long time since there had been a need to do so. Perhaps he played along a little more than prudence called for, as he went a step farther than the Colonel did. He had danced, quite provocatively, with the young woman to the obvious delight of the remainder of the patrons, if the whistles and loud calls to them to "_get it on_" were anything by which to gauge their reactions. A couple of men close to where they danced shoved bills in his pockets, which he tried to return later, but they just laughed, waved him off, and told him thanks for the extra special show.

It made him realize that the beer allowed one to lose one's inhibitions, much like all other alcoholic beverages he had indulged in before Lantash. Having made that discovery, he realized that he would do well to remember it, and thus not do something, which would be over the line of decent conduct. It was a very long time since he had to worry about doing something both embarrassing and foolish.

If possible, he relaxed even more into the deep plush chair in Daniel's living room and smiled slightly as he continued to ruminate upon his actions, after the dancer had pulled him forward. He was quite confident that between the beer he consumed and the encouragement he received from both his teammates and their friends, he had ended up dancing far longer with her to the calls and whistles of the other men in the bar than he probably should have.

He had stuffed some bills into her G-string. She had stuffed her phone number and address into the front of his jeans, managing to caress the head of his cock, stiff with a raging hard-on, staying barely restrained by the denim material and the bounds of the waistband, even though it was shoved to one side to keep it there, as she did so. Well, at least he had not been the only male present with one of those. Moreover, he had seen a little more respect through the teasing and laughter of the group. Evidently, he had passed through some sort of Earth male _Rite of Passage._ There was no doubt of that. Nor was there any doubt that the women were all very curvaceous.

Daniel had looked at him in amazement, saying, "Where did you learn to dance like that, Martouf? You could go to work as a male stripper, you know. You are very good."

He had blushed, a bright red he was sure, before he answered honestly but quietly, "Strip, er, joints, are the same the, ah, world over, Daniel. Not only that, but on my—that is—in my homeland, dance was considered something that all who could do so must learn. In some instances, it initiated a mating ritual. Therefore, not only the women, but the men, were taught well." He had roused Daniel's curiosity, and he knew that soon he would be asking him questions about his world.

He hoped that now, over a hundred years later, he would be able to tell him about it. After all this time, the wounds were no longer as raw as they had once been. Perhaps, he would be able to talk to him about his land, his family, and the destruction of everything he held dear. Perhaps.

When they returned to Daniel's house, after picking up more beer, he was feeling as if he was floating half the time. Someone set some peanuts down beside him, and he found himself eating them, as they had quickly become a favorite of his, and then drinking more beer to quench his thirst. There was no doubt that the two were a match meant to go together. He was content to sit and watch at this point. He blinked owlishly at Daniel when he made a comment to him, but he was unable to understand exactly what he was saying. He frowned slightly. Normally, Daniel was much more fluent and eloquent than that, for he rarely had trouble understanding what he meant. As he wondered if Daniel had imbibed too freely, and it was affecting his speech, Daniel turned to Teal'c who in turn raised an eyebrow, nodded his head, and stood.

"We should be going now, Martouf, if you are ready. We must drive back to the base and then make our way to our beds. It is becoming quite late. Come, it is time for us to go."

Martouf tried to look at his wrist timer, no, his _wristwatch;_ however, for some reason, the numbers were fuzzy. He continued blinking at them, but it made no difference, therefore he desisted in his attempt to tell the time and put his faith in the other man instead. He looked up at Teal'c and nodded. At least, he was fairly sure he nodded. When he stood, he wavered unsteadily, for a moment, before straightening his posture and insisting that he was quite all right. Teal'c had smiled and agreed with him even as they said their farewells to the others, and he steered him out the door and into the transport vehicle, er, car.

"How are you feeling, Martouf?" Teal'c asked quietly as he drove toward the base. They had decided that they would not bother Daniel by remaining there tonight, although he had assured them that they were quite welcome to stay. Teal'c obtained permission to take one of the vehicles from the base, so they would return there. He drove well, just as Daniel and, he had discovered, Samantha did. He had not even questioned Colonel O'Neill's ability. He was not surprised at all that he, too, was an excellent driver.

It seemed driving, on the Tau'ri world, at least in the United States and possibly other countries as well, was much like learning to fly an Al'kesh. It was simply something that one learned. Fairly young, he had discovered. There were courses given in schools before the children were adults, so that they would have the skill upon attaining their adult status.

In the United States, the distances between things could be quite far. If one did not drive, one was somewhat handicapped unless someone else took one where one wished to go or there was public transit, and that was something that many places lacked. Ergo, as Daniel might say, one learned to drive. At least, to allow one to drive, one must pass a test and receive a license. If you did not pass, you did not drive.

Bringing his wandering thoughts under control, he answered the question, stating calmly, "I am feeling fine, Teal'c. Perhaps a little tired." He frowned. "I believe my stomach is protesting the peanuts I ate on top of the dinner and beer."

Teal'c nodded, saying, "Yes, the beer can do that to you. Without Lantash to filter the alcohol for you, it must be difficult to know how much to drink and when to stop."

"Yes, I suppose it is, but this is the first time I have felt any affect from it, and it appears to be decreasing now that we are on our way to the base. Perhaps, it will continue to dissipate, since I am no longer imbibing."

"Good."

After that, Martouf found, when the vehicle stopped, that he had dozed off. He managed to undo his seat belt and stumble out of the car feeling somewhat fuzzy and disoriented. The short nap was making him groggy and slow, he was sure. Straightening himself into his usual straight and tall posture, he managed to sign into the base in both places. As they reached their rooms, Teal'c's being the first one they came to, he stopped and said, "I wish to thank you for taking me tonight, Teal'c. I enjoyed myself a great deal. It has been a long time, since I have done anything like this."

Teal'c bowed his head and smiled slightly. "It was my pleasure, Martouf. It was my hope that you would enjoy yourself."

Martouf yawned and grimaced. "I believe I should find my way to my room as soon as possible. At least we are all on the same level and in the same hallway, so I will not become lost within the multitude of hallways."

"Very true. Goodnight, Martouf. If you find yourself in difficulties and need anything, please do not hesitate to call me, no matter the time," Teal'c assured him in his normal placid manner.

Martouf nodded, as he turned to go on down the hallway to his own room. He murmured goodnight, and began his walk farther down the hallway, unaware that Teal'c watched him until he let himself into his own room. Luckily, the floor was remaining still now; unlike it appeared just after stepping out of the elevator. It was definitely acting oddly at that point, but since Teal'c did not mention it, neither did he.

As he passed Samantha's room, he wished he had a reason to knock on her door. However, he did not, so he continued onto his own room, pulling his key card from his billfold and sliding it through the slot to allow him entrance. He managed it on the third try.

Within minutes, he was in his room, and had part of his clothes stripped off, leaving a trail of shoes, socks, jacket, and shirt, from the door, to the bathroom. After a much-shortened version of his usual before bed practices, he finished undressing, strewing the remainder of his clothes on the floor, before proceeding to find his way to his bed, foregoing donning his normal sleeping attire of boxer shorts. He pulled back the covers, crawled into the bed, and fell face down onto his pillow before turning his face to the side so that he could continue to breathe.

His last thought, as he finally managed to pull the sheet, blanket, and comforter up and over him, was that he was glad he did not have to get up early in the morning. He wondered, momentarily, if he had turned off his alarm, but decided, after giving it some thought, that not only did it not matter, but also that he really did not particularly care. After all, he would find out in the morning.

Then all thought ceased as he fell into a rather deep sleep, disturbed only by dreams of Samantha dancing naked upon his little table before stepping down to stuff her address and phone number into his underwear. He did wonder how she managed to do that when he was sure he went to bed naked. Then he wondered why she even bothered, since he knew not only where she lived, but also, the number of her extension here on base, her lab phone number, her home phone number, and her cell phone number. However, her fingers felt so good against the heat and steel of his hardened male member that he did not remind her of those things or protest what she was doing. Her stroking continued even after she placed her information there, and he encouraged her to continue in the erotic torture as she continued to caress him. He did lament the fact that he could not touch her as she danced. He awoke only long enough to realize that he was dreaming, and Samantha was not dancing, naked, or otherwise, on his table or anywhere else in his room, before falling once more into, this time, a rather deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Martouf awoke to the sound of the alarm clock that Samantha gave to him. The one that he decided, as he fell into the bed the night before, did not matter if it was set to go off in the morning or not. Unfortunately, not only had it been set to go off, but also the alarm clock was on top of the dresser all the way across the room. He had to get up to turn it off. He grimaced and then he groaned. He did not want to get up to do so, however, if he wished to silence the abominable noise it was making, which he certainly very much wished to do, he had no choice in the matter.

When he first arrived at the SGC, he found that awaking at the correct time was almost impossible. His body, used to being awakened at first by the Healers, and then later by the bustle of the Tok'Ra tunnels, could find nothing by which to awaken. There was little traffic in this particular hall so movement outside his door did not awaken him. Neither was there any particular sound made in the SGC to declare a certain hour of the day, so that was unhelpful as well. If Lantash had still been with him, he would have awakened him at the correct hour, as he had always done, but he was not there.

He finally took his problem to Samantha. She gave him this box, an _alarm clock radio _and showed him how to get music on it, how to _set_ it for whatever hour he wished to awaken, how to awaken to music or _buzz_, and how to press the _snooze_ button, if he wished for just five more minutes of sleep. Feeling fairly certain that this situation would arise, she bought it for him the day they took him shopping for clothing and other necessary items. This alarm clock could be set for two different times. Therefore, one alarm could be used during naps, or when they had an oddly timed mission or meeting, while the other could be set to one's normal time of awakening and remain set there. It was a convenience; so that one did not constantly have to try to remember for what time, the alarm was set. She said that it was her _welcome to Earth_ gift. At the time he felt quite happy that she thought of him and was attempting to make his life that much easier.

He soon found out that, unless he made the music quite loud, he simply slept through it. The type of music made no difference. It did not rouse him. The _buzz_ however was not anything that one would be likely to sleep through. It was the most insistently annoying noise, in over one hundred years of living, to which Martouf had ever been subjected. When he mentioned this to Samantha, she pointed out that _that _was its _function._ You were _supposed_ to want to awaken and shut it up. She did have a valid point.

Unfortunately, without Lantash, or someone else, to insist he remove himself from the bed, he simply bypassed the snooze alarm, turned it completely off, rolled over, and passed once more into sleep. He was not, it seemed, a morning person. In actuality, he found that circumstance rather strange. In his life, before the Goa'uld destroyed his world, as well as everyone he loved, and he joined the Tok'Ra, he loved the early morning hours. Nothing was as exhilarating as a swift canter across the meadows upon his favorite hossek, while the mists still swirled among the trees and gave the landscape an eerily surreal feeling. That, however, was long ago and far, far away in both distance and time.

Since joining the Tok'Ra, he was no longer an early riser, he believed, because the tunnels precluded sunshine and birdsong awakening him. Lantash told him he was what the Tok'Ra called a bedding bump. Anyone who rolled up in the bedding and refused to arise betimes held that designation. He happily took the cognomen and wallowed within said bedding whenever he could. Preferably with another, like-minded bedding bump. That, though, had not happened for a very long time now. Not since their last evening with their _Cor'cyfials_ after…no, it was before…well, not since the last evening he and Lantash spent with them. It certainly felt as if it was a very, very long time ago, indeed.

After waking up twice with barely twenty minutes before a briefing, thank the stars no missions were scheduled, he decided that the alarm must force him to remove himself from the bed in order for it to accomplish its creator's purpose. He moved it across the room to the top of a dresser. Even though farther away, it was still annoying enough to force him to awaken, but in order to silence it, he must first remove himself from the very comfortable and warm bed. Once up, he remained so.

This morning, he would have given anything, up to and including offspring had he had any, if the box was again on his bedside table and thus within easy reach. He and Teal'c had returned late last night from Daniel's house. Very, very late. Why they had remained, and continued to drink the substance called beer that smelled and, therefore, in his opinion, probably tasted, like the runoff from the refuse bin on Eshcal that had Cares'tek carcasses in it, he did not know.

Nor did he know why he had continued to drink it when normally he had only two or three beers when they were out. He believed that his third, or was it fourth (?) beer had tasted much better, and by the time he reached the sixth, or was it seventh (?), he had decided that he had a real fondness for it. There seemed to be no reason to hurry their return to the base or to stop consuming the now much more palatable beverage. He now wondered if he had been temporarily deranged.

Then, too, he seemed to remember that the more beer he drank, the funnier things became. In fact, it had been the most enjoyable evening, as far as simply being with friends and laughing a great deal, that he had spent in a very long time. Even the strip joint had been particularly amusing and entertaining as well as stimulating.

Now, this morning, as the _alarm_ continued its strident call, he assumed the beverage had caused this, and fervently wished he had stopped drinking the substance earlier, or had returned to the base much sooner. He decided there was no longer any question; he was most definitely temporarily deranged last night.

It was a good thing they were on downtime; he did not think he would be able to function on a mission, at least, not right away. He would kill Daniel Jackson and Jack O'Neill. They were dead men as soon as he could stand up straight, move faster than a crawl, and survive any sound louder than a whisper. He would also smash the _alarm clock radio_ into very small pieces as soon as he crawled over to it and managed to pull himself up the dresser to reach it. Martouf finally managed to reach the alarm and turn it off, but decided against smashing it. He was afraid the noise would split his head open. A loud knock on his door startled him and set up a reverberating drum roll inside his head.

Looking around, he found the blue jeans he wore the day before lying across a chair. Since the ones he was wearing the night before were nowhere in sight, he grabbed the others from the chair. He then managed to pull them on and zip them part way, without catching any delicate body parts in the zipper's teeth, but buttoning them was beyond him. He opened the door to find Teal'c standing there with a cup in one hand and some tablets in the other. "May I come in, Martouf?"

He gazed blearily at his uninvited guest, but his customary good manners forced him to say, "I am sorry. Yes, of course you may come in; please do. May I get you anything?" He felt more like falling on him than getting him anything, but one must be polite. All those years when courtesy and correctness were drilled into him came to the fore and etiquette was satisfied. He managed to step back so that Teal'c could enter; although, he refused to release the door handle knowing quite well that he might not manage to remain upright if he did so.

"I do not believe so, Martouf, but thank you. In fact, I have brought something for you. Daniel Jackson is on his way over with some other things he feels will also help you. He says the first thing is to take two of these tablets. Then you are to take a shower. Ah, however, if you feel that you must empty your stomach, you will feel much better afterwards, but do it before you take the white tablets. Do you feel as if you would like to do that first, Martouf? There is coffee," Teal'c said, as he held out the cup for Martouf's inspection and delectation. The first good whiff was enough.

"I believe I will take care of the emptying first, as per Daniel's instructions, if you will excuse me," Martouf murmured stoically, clenching his teeth and swallowing the nausea down, at least for the moment.

"Indeed," Teal'c's response accompanied an inclination of his head, indicating his agreement, as well.

Martouf bowed his head in return before retreating, as swiftly as his condition would allow, to the bathroom. When he returned to the other room, he silently held out his hand, took the tablets with some water, and tentatively smelled the coffee. It did not induce his stomach to perform turns, twists, or clenches, this time, so he sipped it gingerly.

After getting a third of it down, he indicated he was going to take a shower. Gathering clean clothes and remembering to add underwear, he made his way to the bathroom, and from there, into the shower. The jeans he had donned a short time ago made their way to the floor, thereby joining his underwear and jeans from the night before. Once within the shower, he stood under the hot water and let it attempt to soothe his headache, until he was afraid that if he did not turn off the water and remove himself, he would soon simply slide down the wall and end up sitting in the shower, until the water turned cold enough to force him to leave. He idly wondered how long it would take to run the SGC's hot water heaters out of hot water. Leaving that contemplation, he also forced himself to leave the shower.

When he returned to the other room, Daniel was there with what looked to be pastries and more coffee. He blanched, but continued walking toward Daniel and Teal'c where they sat around his small table, munching donuts and drinking coffee. Looking at the table reminded him of his dream of a naked dancing Samantha. He sighed before once again giving into his earliest training, "Good morning, Daniel. I hope this day finds you well," Martouf stated politely.

"No, you don't, you hope I brought up my stomach just like you did, and that my head feels like it is going to come off or explode. However, I've been there, done that, bought the t-shirt, thanks anyway." Daniel smiled cheerfully at him, as he handed him a particularly sticky pastry.

Seeing the look of revulsion on Martouf's face, he commented, "Yeah, I know, but it's fast energy. You probably could use some protein, but we'll get you that later. For now, the sugar and caffeine, along with the tablets, of course, will help to take the edge off the headache and stomachache. The good news is that you will feel better tomorrow and even better the next day. Normal even."

Martouf stared at him. "Tomorrow? The next day? What exactly has happened to me? I believed the cause was the amount of beer I consumed; however, you appear to be fine. How did you know that I would be feeling unwell this morning when you are not? Is Colonel O'Neill unwell?"

"Jack? Ah, that would be a no." Daniel watched as Martouf ate delicately, as if afraid the sticky pastry would not stay where he put it. "As far as it goes, your assumption was right, and it is because of the beer you drank. What you have this morning, we call a hangover. Even though we've been going to O'Malley's fairly often and having a few beers, you really aren't used to Tau'ri alcoholic beverages in much quantity, and none of us thought to stop you last night."

"I'm being honest here, Martouf. You drank the same amount as the rest of us. In fact, you actually drank less than any of us, except Teal'c. Not by much, when it comes to me, but several less than Jack and the guys on SG-2. Jack is the one that called me this morning and asked me how many you had. He's also the one that suggested one of us get you some help, because he was pretty sure you were, ah, feeling no pain last night, was how he put it. I can see that he was right, and it looks like we should have been paying more attention to how much you were drinking."

"Daniel, I have consumed fairly large quantities of alcoholic beverages before. I have never ended up in this condition."

"Not even when you were quite young?" Daniel asked, incredulously.

Martouf looked thoughtful, before smiling briefly. "That was so very long ago; somewhat over a hundred years. I seem to remember once becoming unwell from a fermented _arashi_ beverage. I believe that arashi is similar to your corn. My father informed me that I was lucky I did not die from drinking it. I had no wish to indulge again after that but, of course, as I grew older and matured, I learned to appreciate many alcoholic drinks, and I have drunk some in rather large quantities. Although," he added thoughtfully and somewhat slowly, as if still ruminating on the idea, "Since that time, I do not believe that I have even tasted of that particular type of liquor. Nor, do I have any desire or wish to do so again. Obviously, it was a lesson well learned; perhaps, I will also learn from this one. I can certainly hope that I will, for never do I wish to again awaken in this, ah, distressing condition."

Daniel was grinning by the time Martouf finished his statement and he exclaimed, "Ooh, corn liquor. That's what we call _moonshine or white lightening_. That stuff _can_ kill you; your father was right and you were very lucky. As for you drinking larger quantities before, that's no doubt true, Martouf, but you probably built up a tolerance for it when you were younger, and then later you had Lantash to filter out the toxins and keep you sober. You no longer have that protection. You reacted just like any other human that had never, or only rarely, had an alcoholic beverage would. If you had been drinking slightly more each time we went out, you might have been able to tolerate most of what you had last night. You might have had a slight hangover instead of this horrendous one. We honestly didn't even think about it, or we would have cut you off and switched you to something else."

"Basically, we poisoned you," Daniel frowned as he reconsidered his remark, before recanting his statement, "or rather, we allowed you to poison yourself. It _will_ work through your system, and you _will_ be no worse for wear in a day or so. Trust me; you will be well and ready to go out as usual come Saturday night. Still, we wanted you to know, it was _not_ deliberate on our part. Thoughtless of us, yes, but _not_ deliberate, I promise you."

Martouf smiled slightly, before informing him, "In that case, I will not kill you, as I was thinking I would just an hour ago. Moreover, it has taught me that I cannot drink your alcoholic beverages. I do not think I mind, as I do not really enjoy the taste of it."

Daniel smiled back at him. "You and me both, Martouf. I don't care for beer either, but I drink it to be sociable. Maybe the two of us can find a wine we like. We'll let the philistines have their beer, while we more aristocratic members of the team have our wine."

Martouf smiled, somewhat sadly, to himself, at Daniel's use of the word aristocratic. If it meant what he believed it did, Daniel did not realize how close he came to describing Martouf's former life, before the Goa'uld destroyed his family, his life, and his world.

Daniel was quiet for a moment before continuing, "Actually, last night really doesn't mean that you can't drink our alcoholic beverages. As I said before, it just means you have to build up a tolerance for it. The next time you drink, if it is within a few days, you will be able to drink a little more before it affects you. That's just the way it usually works." He paused before adding, "Unless, of course, you are one of the people who are truly poisoned by it. However, if that was the case, I believe your reaction would have started long before now and been very much worse.

Martouf nodded. "I understand. I believe I will take you up on your offer to drink wine. I assume that since you cannot tolerate a great deal of alcohol either, that wine is less alcoholic, and therefore, less likely to give me a repeat of this particular condition."

Daniel smiled. "Well, no, not exactly, but we can find one that we like. We'll still have to drink it in moderation. Wine can have quite a bite to it, too, if you're not careful." He frowned before saying, "Actually, now that I think on it, we'll have to check out your reaction to it. Some wines do give some people headaches, so we'll go easy. By headaches, I don't mean the kind you have today, but possibly a more normal headache like you might have anytime, unless you are prone to migraines, which I don't believe you are."

Then deciding it was probably time for a change of subject, he asked, "So, what are your plans for today, Martouf? Do you have anything important or earth shattering planned?"

"No, actually Daniel, I do not. It feels strange to have nothing to do today, but considering how I am feeling, I cannot help but think that it is just as well that I have no plans." He frowned in thought. "Although, something is nipping at the back of my mind, as if there is something I am supposed to do today." Forgetting not to, he shook his head, and then fervently wished he had not done so, before adding, "It is no use, I cannot remember what it was."

Daniel nodded. "Well, I won't suggest studying, as I don't think your head would like it. In fact, I suggest that you go back to bed after we leave. I'm staying on base today, so when you wake up, come down to my office, if you feel up to it. Maybe we can go do something later in the day if you start to feel better. It's possible that you'll begin to feel better after a nice nap, although I have my doubts about that happening. Besides that, fresh air might help. I don't know why, but it usually does. Maybe it's just that it takes your mind off how you feel when you're outside doing something."

Martouf's eyes widened and he moaned, as Daniel's words finally reminded him of what he was supposed to do today. "Samantha is supposed to come by today to see if there is anything we would all wish to do. She mentioned her bike, going to a place called the Royal Gorge, or perhaps to a park near Denver with, I believe she said, skiing."

Daniel looked thoughtful, and then nodded his head. "It might be okay later this afternoon, though I don't imagine the bike would be a good idea. The Royal Gorge might be okay, but skiing, well, I'm just not sure how that would work out. We'll have to wait to see how you feel after you get some protein in you and take a good nap."

He pulled a bottle from his pocket. "Here is some more aspirin. The stuff Teal'c gave you when he arrived. Take two every four to six hours. Once you get a few more hours sleep and another shower or two, as I said, you'll start to feel much better. I'm going to leave the pastries for now, but I'm going to the cafeteria to get you something else to eat, so don't eat any more of the doughnuts right now. I'll be back shortly. You want something too, Teal'c?"

"Is there some reason you do not wish for us to accompany you, Daniel?" Martouf asked quietly.

"Teal'c can come if he wants to, but I'm afraid that all the food smells might upset your stomach again. It's better to keep you here away from it except for what I bring you. That way the odor won't be so overwhelming."

After giving that some thought, Martouf carefully nodded his agreement, before getting up, finding his room key, and giving it to Daniel. "Please let yourself in, Daniel, in case I am not able to answer the door. While I do not feel as if I will be unwell again, I also feel as if it would not take very much at all to make me so."

"I understand," Daniel's voice was laced with sympathy, as he remembered the times he had awakened to just this scenario, before he learned where his limits were and what not to do. Turning from Martouf, he asked, "Coming Teal'c?"

"I believe I will accompany you, Daniel Jackson, so that you will not have to attempt to carry food for three people back with you. It will be much easier if there are two of us."

"True." Looking at Martouf and seeing how pale he still looked, he suggested. "Lie down, at least until we return."

Martouf indicated his acquiescence and moved toward the bed, as his two friends left to find them breakfast. With a sigh, he reclined on the bed and closed his eyes. He hoped it did not take two days to feel better. It had been decades, since he had been ill in this way. Wounds, torture, those types of things he had lived through. Nausea, vomiting, and a headache were something with which he no longer had to deal, with Lantash within him.

Thinking of those things, he felt a deep sense of longing for his mate, but sleep crept up on him, overtaking his feelings of loss and aloneness.

The knock on the door startled him back to wakefulness, and he frowned. Surely Daniel had just left and besides, he had Martouf's key to his room and would let himself in. Moaning to himself, he stood and made his way gingerly towards the door. Opening it, he wished he had ignored it. Samantha stood there looking bright and beautiful. Evidently, he did not look well because her smile faded, and she asked abruptly, "What's wrong, Martouf? You don't look like you feel very well. Have you come down with a cold or something?"

"Please, come in, Samantha. No, I do not have a cold. Daniel tells me that I have what you, on your world, refer to as a hangover. He also informed me that I would feel better in a day or so, after I have eaten, taken a few showers, and ingested some more aspirin. I can only hope that he is correct," Martouf informed her rather stoically.

Sam's hand covered her mouth to hide her smile, as she gazed at him. "I, um, guess you forgot to be careful about how much beer you drank, huh?"

"I believe that would be one way to phrase what has happened to me. I am sorry, Samantha. Daniel holds out hope that I will begin to feel better by this afternoon; however, he feels that skiing may be beyond my capabilities. He does feel that we might be able to do something outside, though. He believes the fresh air would be a help. On the other hand, he also mentioned that napping would help, as well. I cannot do both at once, and to be completely honest, the nap holds much more appeal than the other options." It was obvious that he was more than willing to return to his bed as soon as possible.

Sam shook her head at him, finally allowing herself to chuckle softly. "That's okay, Martouf. You aren't doing anything that the rest of us haven't done, too, and most of us more than once. I'll be perfectly content to stay on base today and putter in my lab. I was up late myself last night, so a day of doing little or nothing appeals to me, too."

"I see. Did your experiment go well then?" He asked her politely.

"My experiment? Oh, that, yes, it went very well, but that wasn't why I was up late. Janet and the new mess officer, Major O'Hara, came over, and the four of us stayed up talking until they had to leave because they had to be up early this morning. Char and I got involved in reading a book after that, though, and lost track of the time. We didn't over indulge, though, so I think I probably feel a lot better than you do." She paused with an arrested look upon her face before adding, "I guess that with Char sharing my system now, I no longer have to worry about overindulging. I never even thought of that before now."

"That is true; Char will filter out the alcohol for you now, and I have no doubt at all that you feel much better than I do, Samantha. I can assure you that never again will I indulge to this point. I must learn my limits as soon as possible, for as I told Daniel and Teal'c, I wish never to feel this ill upon awakening again. My alarm clock radio came very close to total destruction when it began buzzing this morning. It is annoying at the best of times, but this day it was beyond annoying. I believe that only the thought of what the noise of destroying it would do to the inside of my head kept me from causing its complete annihilation."

Sam smiled, her sympathy showing in her eyes, as she remembered similar events in her life. "I understand, Martouf. Why don't you lie down? I'll go get you something to eat, if you would like for me to?"

Martouf started to shake his head but stopped, saying instead, "That will not be necessary, but I thank you for the offer. Daniel and Teal'c have gone to garner us some breakfast from the mess hall. They left shortly before you arrived. It seems that Colonel O'Neill called Daniel this morning to tell him that he believed that I might have imbibed too freely last evening, and that I would no doubt be in need of help. He was correct. Daniel assured me that they did not deliberately set out to cause this to happen to me, they simply forgot that I was not used to drinking as much as they all are. I believe he is being truthful about that."

Sam nodded. "I agree, Martouf. Colonel O'Neill can play jokes on people, but he wouldn't deliberately cause someone to feel this ill. It just never occurred to them that they should monitor what you drank. No doubt, when you stood up to leave, the Colonel realized that you weren't very steady on your feet. He would call Daniel to help you, since the Colonel and I have both had to do the same for him a couple of times, and he knows the drill. Now it's his turn to help out a fellow team member. I'm sure he was glad to do it, too. Daniel is always kind that way."

"Yes, Daniel Jackson is a truly nice person. It was very thoughtful of both of them. I was also glad to know that it was not deliberate. That was my first thought, but after contemplating their actions, I now realize that it would not be within either of their characters."

"No, it wouldn't be. Well, I'll tell you what, why don't you go ahead and lie back down, as I suggested, and I'll sort of, er, pick up around here for you. It looks like you had a little trouble undressing last night."

As Martouf murmured his gratitude and returned to his bed, Sam approached the table, then cleared off, and discarded the remnants of their doughnuts and coffee. From there, she proceeded to start picking up his discarded clothing, putting them into the dirty laundry hamper in his bathroom. She appeared to be reading something she carried out of the bathroom when she returned from there.

Watching her, after he returned to his bed, he felt the heat scorch his cheeks, as she stood by the table. He closed his eyes against the vision of her dancing naked on his table, but that only made the image sharper, and he opened them quickly. The last thing he needed this morning was to add the ache of unrequited lust to his other ills.

Sam was frowning at whatever it was that she had in her hand. She looked at Martouf to see if he was still awake, only to see him staring back at her. Well, he was awake. She cleared her throat. "Um, Martouf, where do you want me to put this?" She asked, holding up a small piece of paper for his inspection.

Martouf could not see it clearly from where he was lying on the bed, nor did it appear to be anything he remembered seeing before. "I do not know, Samantha. What is it?"

"Ah, well, if I am reading it right, it is Pansy's telephone number and address. Do you have someplace you keep this kind of, er, invitation?"

Martouf frowned in concentration. He did not know anyone named Pansy, did he? Not that he could remember anyway. "I do not believe I know anyone named Pansy, Samantha. Where did you find it?"

Daniel opened the door and he and Teal'c walked in, carrying breakfast for the three of them, in time to hear Sam say, "It was in, um, your underwear." He watched as a slight pink invaded her cheeks.

Laughing to himself, Daniel joined the conversation, "Oh, that was probably the, ah, exotic dancer that pulled Martouf out to dance with her. So she left her name and phone number, huh? I'm not surprised; she was very taken with him and his abilities as a dancer, which, by the way, Sam, are very, very good. We'll have to get him to demonstrate for you sometime. Maybe we will go to a club or a bar with a band one night soon so you can see for yourself. He could make a living as a, ah, well…anyway, we'll have to all go sometime," Daniel finished his comments, feeling he probably should just leave it there.

Martouf frowned at Daniel. Daniel grinned back, saying to him, "Come on, Martouf, here's some breakfast. I understand they have a new mess officer, and that the food has taken a really big leap in edibility. You need to come over here, sit at the table, and eat, even though you might not want to."

Sam wasn't quite ready to relinquish her inquiry into who the phone number was from, and just where he had received it, while he was doing what sounded like some rather provocative dancing. "Pansy, Daniel? Just where did you guys take him last night? Daniel?" Her eyes rounded. "You took him to Meg's place, didn't you?" She laughed and her eyes twinkled. "A strip joint, Daniel? Did you see Meg?"

"Yeah, she was there. She said to tell you that she is doing well, and that she's really enjoying running the bar. She looks tons better and appeared to be in really good spirits."

"I'm glad, Daniel. It also explains Martouf's condition a little better. You guys didn't pay attention to how much he was drinking, and now I know why," she exclaimed, exasperated. "Here I was all set to go skiing, too," she exclaimed, adding a little bit of a guilt factor.

"I know, Sam, but maybe next time. In fact, Teal'c and I talked a little while we were getting our breakfast, and I called Jack. He has a friend that has a cabin in Estes Park. He thinks we could probably have it next weekend. He is calling his friend about it now. We thought that, not this weekend, but maybe the next one, we could get Malek and Janet, go up on Friday, and not come back until Monday. He's pretty sure the General would give us all time off. It's not like none of us have time off coming to us," Daniel hurried to assure her that they were making plans, so that she would not feel so bad about missing skiing this weekend. "Martouf will be better long before then," Daniel grinned, as he said that, "and with this much notice, Malek should be able to make arrangements, so he can be gone a little longer, don't you think?"

Sam smiled as she folded the small piece of paper and, Martouf noticed, put it into her pocket. Evidently, Samantha had no intention of allowing him to have this woman's name and number. He felt better all of a sudden, and sat up in preparation for moving to the table. Even the food smelled better.

"I think that's a great idea, Daniel. It would be a lot of fun. We haven't all gone anywhere together except off world for a long time now." She nodded, decisively. This sounded like a really good idea. They could talk to everyone involved this week and make plans so that they could all go the following weekend. She finished clearing the table and then helped Daniel set out the food.

"You want to share mine, Sam? I really think there's a little more here than I can eat. Maybe more than Martouf can manage, too. I think I may have over done it on the amount I got for him as well as for myself, but all of it really looked and smelled very good. I've heard rumors that the new mess officer is a wiz at making mess hall food taste great."

Sam nodded, saying, "Yes, she is. I ate there yesterday afternoon, and it was really, really good." She got a plate and joined her teammates at the table. "I might as well share with you all. It does look good and my cereal doesn't appear to have lasted very long. Of course, I did eat it a while ago, now, so it won't hurt me to eat some more and besides, it _is_ almost time for brunch." She grinned at them, as she continued, "Now that I've rationalized eating again, could I have some of that bacon and a pancake?"

They divided the three trays of food between the four of them, and it was obvious that indeed Daniel's eyes were very much larger than his, or their, stomachs were. There would have been enough food here for a fifth person, even with Teal'c joining them.

As Martouf ate and talked to his teammates, his color improved, and it was clear that he was feeling somewhat better. They all enjoyed the meal and the companionship. They laid plans for the skiing trip, assuming Jack was able to get the cabin, and they all agreed that if Martouf felt better later today, or tomorrow, they would perhaps go to the Royal Gorge. It was a nice touristy place that was not very far away. What little remained of the morning slipped by pleasantly, and then they all left to follow their own pursuits, while Martouf remained behind to sleep off his hangover.

Sam didn't remember to give him back Pansy's name and number, and Martouf did not remember to ask. Daniel noticed and smiled, but realized that he and Sam needed to have a talk. It needed to be an in-depth, and therefore, probably very intimate, talk. He'd also noticed Martouf's reaction to her keeping the slip of paper. He also knew that Malek would be with them next weekend.

He wouldn't step on Martouf's toes any more than he would step on Malek's toes. Even though he, Sam, and Char talked about and agreed to become, well, whatever it was Char had called the relationship. Oh, yeah, _Cor'cyfials shel'lec te dak; _heart-friends, or lovers, sharing the flesh. Even though, they agreed to become that, he needed to know more about their feelings, before they actually did became lovers.

Yup, if Sam went home with him tonight, they should probably talk. He needed to know more about her feelings for Martouf…and Lantash, for that matter. Malek he understood; Martouf was a completely different thing, and he knew that Martouf, although he might be unaware of it, was in love with Sam. It could be the same with Sam, too. If they were both in denial about their feelings for one another, he needed to know that and make an informed decision. Of course, if they were in denial, staying away from other men, or in Martouf's case, women, and entanglements, would not push them to realize it, whereas becoming involved with someone else might make them aware that they were jealous and therefore, force them to take a closer look at their feelings. Okay, so, talk first, love later. That decision made, Daniel headed on to his office and the scroll that was waiting there calling his name.

TBC


	19. Cor'cyfials – Heartfriends 18 APNT

_**Chapter Eighteen Summary: **__As Sam heads for Janet's office to tell her about the upcoming skiing trip, she recalls…and considers…a fairly recent conversation between Martouf and herself. They agreed that they should hold their mutual, "almost" admitted feelings for one another, at bay hopefully, until Lantash could join them. Once Martouf and Lantash are blended again, then they will allow those "almost" admitted feelings to surface and grow. In the meantime, they agree that both of them will see and possibly become involved in caring relationships with other people._

_**Se'frinds Kesh'a'dak **__- Two Friends, Bound by Flesh, it is used even though it is often four beings. __**Ketra'frinds **__can be used in the place of __**Se'frinds.**__ They are used interchangeably. _

_**Se'frinds Shel'lec'a'dak**__ - Two Friends Sharing Flesh it is used even though it is often four beings. __**Ketra'frinds **__can be used in the place of __**Se'frinds.**__ They are used interchangeably. _

_**Cor'cyfials Shel'lec Te dak**__ - Heart-friends, or Lovers, Sharing the Flesh._

**Cor'cyfials – **_Heart friends, often a shortening of the above although loving friends who are not involved sexually can use it as well. _

* * *

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Cor'cyfials – Heart-friends**_

* * *

After Sam left Martouf to sleep off his hangover, she made her way slowly toward the infirmary to see if Janet would be interested in going with them next weekend. She would need enough time to make arrangements for Cassie for the four days that they would be gone.

Sam smiled slightly to herself as she remembered the last intimate discussion that she, Char, and Martouf had. It wasn't long ago, on a Friday afternoon before Malek arrived…and he was the subject of it. Martouf finally concluded that he must speak to her about Malek and his intentions. Sam's internal smile widened, but it held a world of tenderness for him. Martouf had to be the very sweetest man in the entire universe, and while she very much appreciated his offer of himself as a partner, she knew that in their hearts, they both knew that it was something they couldn't afford to do and keep those hearts intact.

Although the subject made him uncomfortable, since he felt it was none of his business, he also felt a certain amount of responsibility since Malek was Tok'Ra. Of course, Sam was now Tok'Ra, too, but in Martouf's mind that didn't matter. She still might not understand the concept or the—well—the _arrangement_. Assuming that an _arrangement_ was all Malek and Dev had in mind. If there was more there, then he would have no right to interfere. He had no claim on Samantha.

They sat next to each other, as they studied a piece of technology one of the teams recently brought back to the SGC. The world they found it on was deserted, and as far as they could tell by the looks of the place, no one had stepped foot on it in centuries. Whatever this object was, the inscription on it was in a Goa'uld dialect that Char was not absolutely sure she understood correctly, so Martouf was helping her to translate it as Sam worked on it. It was something that he had never seen before, so he felt sure it was something that very probably did not perform in the manner it should have. Therefore, he cautioned her, she should be careful as she handled it. Knowing how some of the gizmo's they brought back could bite them in the butt, she agreed with him, and thus, she pulled him in to help Char and double check her translations, before Sam did something that could cause problems. As they sat there together alone in her lab, he decided that he must speak to her about the situation.

He had been unusually quiet as they worked, and Sam and Char both knew that something was on his mind. She waited patiently for him to figure out how to broach whatever subject it was he wanted to discuss with her, although she could make a reasonable guess. At last, he came to a decision. "Samantha, I have realized that Malek has another reason for coming here so often, and I was wondering if you were aware of his intentions?" He asked her, his voice not only hesitant, but also very soft as well.

Finally feeling that the time was right to disclose her intentions to him, she said, "Yes, I believe I am, Martouf. I, um, think he is coming to see Charesh and I, in more than just an official capacity. Is that what you mean?" She glanced at him, trying to gauge his reactions.

He took a deep breath before continuing with what he felt he should say to her, "Yes. Yes, it is. Samantha, I do not know if you understand what this means, and though I know that it is probably none of my business, still I do not feel that I can stand by, saying nothing, and allow you to become hurt if—if your feelings were to become involved and his did not. I realize that I have no idea what Malek's intentions are, however, I still felt that I should—should speak with you."

She nodded, as she gave thought to how to answer him. He needed to know the truth, as well as the reasons behind her decision. She finally gathered her thoughts saying, "I see." Clasping the hand lying on the table, she squeezed it gently, before telling him, "Martouf, please, don't worry about us, and please, don't become upset on our behalf. Malek isn't doing anything underhanded, nor is he taking advantage of us because we don't understand, I assure you. To be completely honest with you, I, that is we, Charesh and I, are considering having an…affaire…with him. A mutual relationship where we both know all the rules," she added, and then watched his face and traced his emotions, realizing that he was upset, before continuing. "Is there something that I should know about Malek that I don't know? I mean, I have no reason to think him anything other than honest and honorable. Is there something about him of which you don't approve? Something that Char and I should know?"

Martouf shook his head, saying, "No, there is nothing like that, Samantha. Actually, Malek is a very good friend of ours and I, we, that is Lantash and I, admire him and his host, Devlin. Malek and Lantash are longtime friends, and they have been very close ever since they were mates a very long time ago. I am only afraid that you might expect different things from a—what was it you called it—an affaire(?) and become hurt. I worry that you will not understand his intentions and feelings. Of course, I do not know them either, and I suppose that because of that, I am concerned for you and Charesh, as I stated before."

Sam smiled at him and gently squeezed his hand again, as she told him, "Please, don't worry about Charesh and I, Martouf. I said I would be completely honest with you, so I will tell you that Malek and I have discussed beginning a relationship. We know that we all want the same things from one: friendship, companionship, and" she paused before saying, quietly—"sex. We, that is, none of us, are looking for a long-term or permanent commitment, so Char and I feel safe with him and Devlin."

"And, too, Char is eager to experience the physical side of a man-woman relationship. She has never experienced it as other than a memory that she has from Egeria. She wants to experience it, and I can't blame her for that. However, she agrees that we must have a bond of some kind first, even if it is only a very good friendship."

Martouf looked at her in stunned silence for a time before saying, "Samantha, if friendship, companionship, and sexual release are all that you and Charesh are wishing for, I would be quite willing to assist you. You do not have to look for that from someone you barely know. I would be honored to become your _Cor'cyfials_."

Sam gazed at him, her appreciation and how very touched she was by his offer obvious in her face, as she told him softly, "I can't do that, Martouf. Evidently, you have no idea how very easy it would be for me to fall in love with you. Believe me, apparent or not, it _would_ be very easy for me to find myself in that situation, and I can't let that happen, at least, I don't think I can, nor do I want to—for now. There are times that those feelings are already trying to surface, and I simply can't allow that to happen yet."

"We agreed that we would become very good friends, first, and then see what happens, when you and Lantash are back together. I know it will sound weird, but if I had an affaire with you, then, in a way, I would feel as if I was being unfaithful to Lantash. Well, unfaithful probably isn't the best word, but I don't have any other idea of how to explain my feelings about it. He should be with us if our feelings become more than friendship. I wouldn't feel right being with you in that way, without him. Building a strong and lasting friendship is one thing; beginning a physical affaire would be something quite different, and I believe, that it would be impossible to control the emotions it would evoke between us—at least—it would on our side."

Martouf drew a deep breath, as he nodded. "About that I must agree with you, Samantha. I believe that once I allowed that type of relationship to develop with you, the two of you, then my emotions would spin out of my control. I am well aware of how very easily I could fall in love with you, as well. I do understand that, I assure you."

"There is something else besides that though, Martouf. I'm afraid that if I had an affaire with you now, I would fall in love with you, and then, if you and Lantash didn't return my feelings, or even worse, if Lantash didn't but you did, then we would all be miserable. I appreciate knowing that, well, that you would be willing to make love to me, us, though, and I thank you very much. I just don't want to take a chance on going beyond friendship without Lantash. Please, try to understand."

Martouf gazed into her eyes for a long time, trying to determine if she was hiding anything from him, or lying to him, she was sure. Finally, he nodded, saying, "I do understand, Samantha. I realize we would be taking a chance, and neither do I wish to take that step without Lantash within me. I do understand what you mean when you say you would feel as if you were being unfaithful to Lantash, because I, also, would feel as if I was doing something wrong."

"Even though he wishes for me to pursue those feelings, if they occur, I do not wish for them to appear prematurely. It is the one thing that Lantash and I disagreed upon when we discussed my coming here. He wished for me to pursue a romantic relationship, if it appeared that there could be one. I did not feel it would be appropriate to do so without him. However, I feel I must answer one of your concerns. If I fell in love with you, Samantha, there would be no question of whether or not Lantash would love you. We love as one, as you know. However, it is also my belief that Lantash believes that with very little time with you that he would come to love you. I simply wish for us to do so together, as much as possible."

He paused, his voice had lowered even more, and he continued, just as quietly and softly as she had answered him, "However, are you not afraid that you will fall in love with Malek, Samantha? Do you not fear that love will come to you with him, or is this something that you would welcome from him?"

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment, really weighing his question, even though she already did consider this happening, before answering. She could tell that her answer was important to him. Finally, she shook her head, saying, "Before I answer that question which I promise I will, I want to answer something you said a bit ago. I know we love as one and that he would feel your emotions, but…we would want his love, not…well, we would just want both of you to feel it for us on your own and I just don't want to chance something developing between us prematurely."

"As for your other inquiry, I've given that question a great deal of thought, Martouf, and when I say I, I'm speaking for Char as well, so, as I was saying, I've thought about that very question. I don't know how to explain it, but I just know that what I feel for Malek will never be more than the love of one friend for another. I really believe that it will become a deep and caring friendship, but that is as far as it will ever go, at least emotionally. I think; I believe that he will always be a very good friend to us."

"I don't know or understand how or why I know that; I just do. I believe he feels the same way. We've even talked about it a little. The Tok'Ra have a phrase for it, just as we do. Ours is _friends with fringe benefits_. The Tok'Ra's is more emotionally descriptive though. I believe we call it _Cor'cyfials shel'lec te dak_, Heart-friends, or Lovers, sharing the flesh. I like that description better, as it really does explain it in just a few words."

"Our term can be just friends that have an agreement because they both have physical needs, but it can mean both a very close loving friendship or just two people that share the sex but not necessarily any deep emotions. I think the Tok'Ra would call that latter relationship _Se'frinds Kesh'a'dak_, two friends, bound by flesh or _Se'frinds Shel'lec'a'dak, two friends sharing flesh_, or maybe _Ketra'frinds _in our case. A less emotion driven mating partner than _Cor'cyfials _are, anyway, however many are involved."

Martouf nodded his understanding and covered their clasped hands with his other one. "If I am honest with myself and with you, Samantha, I must admit to being somewhat relieved that you have refused my offer. I, too, have been considering the advisability of taking a _Cor'cyfials._ I have realized for quite some time that there is a real danger that I will fall in love with you before Lantash is well enough to join us. As you know, that is something about which I agree completely with you. I have no wish for that to happen without him here with us."

"As I realized how easily my love for you could grow, I gave the situation a great deal of thought. I felt I had very few options. I could remain here and allow it to happen, and as you know, that is not something I wish to allow, therefore, in reality it was no true option at all."

He hesitated, as if gathering his thoughts, before saying, "My next option was to return to the tunnels, thereby removing myself from the temptation to give in and forget all of my reasons against entangling our emotions at this time. However, this had its own set of reasons not to follow through on it. Most importantly, was Lantash's health. Although Anise is now fairly certain that someone was tainting the water in his tank and possibly his food, we cannot discount the idea that my depression and worry over him was causing him problems as well. That option, too, appeared to have a major block in front of it."

He paused once more, and then continued, his voice very soft and quiet, "Or I could consider, and possibly take, a Cor'cyfials. The only reason I have not proceeded to do so before now is that I was not sure of your reaction. I would rather allow this tender plant to grow, regardless the guilt I would feel, than to see you confused, upset, hurt, or angry. Life…life often forces us to make exchanges, Samantha, and I would exchange anything except Lantash for the chance to see if what we both suspect is locked in our hearts is waiting there."

Martouf looked up and gazed steadily into her eyes before telling her, "I believe that it is there in my heart, as well as in Lantash's. Because I believe that is true, I will not do anything that will jeopardize our chance for a future. Now that I know you do not object, I too, will turn my needs over to another until the time comes when we decide to let the sun in to nourish that which we have sheltered in our hearts…and our time has finally come."

He sent her one of his sweetest, most bone-melting smiles, as he finished, "And, I will wish you every happiness for however long your relationship lasts."

"Thank you, Martouf. That means a lot to me." Martouf had seemed much more at ease and relaxed, his mind obviously set at rest, and they did not discuss it again. Just recently, he asked Janet Fraiser to join them on Saturday night. Sam found herself looking forward to it, but now they had a chance to go out for a weekend, all of them together. Maybe they would all feel more at ease about the other's relationships if they spent time together before they became more involved. Well, before she and Char became more involved with Malek, or Janet and Martouf became involved.

Somehow, she didn't think she and Daniel would wait that long. She was fairly sure that they would be lovers before very many more days went by, and she found herself feeling very comfortable with the idea. She also found herself sexually stimulated by it, too. Yup, Janet was right. She needed to get a life outside of work, primarily, evidently, a sex-life. She turned the corner and entered the infirmary. Good, Janet was only busy with paperwork, not patients. Maybe they would have time for a serious, if brief, talk.

She rapped on the doorframe and Janet looked up, her face breaking into a smile. "Hey, Sam, what's up? Aren't you on downtime today?"

Sam grinned back at her before plopping into a chair in front of her desk. "Yup. I am. However, any plans I had to go anywhere today were put on hold. It seems that the guys took Martouf to Meg's place last night, and no one bothered to keep an eye on his alcohol intake. He's, ah, a little under the weather today, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, no, how could they, Sam? Don't they realize that Martouf needs to be watched over until he gets his feet under him? How bad is he? Do I need to go see what I can do for him?" She asked, her voice both exasperated at their carelessness and sympathetic for what Martouf was enduring.

Sam shook her head, as she answered, "I don't think so, Janet. Daniel got him some coffee, aspirin, and breakfast. He sent Teal'c in first with instructions for Martouf to empty his stomach, if he felt sick, which I understand he did, and then to drink the coffee and take the aspirin, before taking a shower."

"Then Daniel turned up with pastries to get him started, before he went and retrieved a real breakfast for him. I picked up his clothes from where he strew them all over the floor and ate breakfast with them. When I left, he was already almost back to sleep, with a stomach that was at least partially full, and another couple of aspirin under his belt, so to speak."

Janet nodded. "I guess I can safely leave him to heal on his own, then. He should be feeling fine by Saturday. It sounds like he is feeling better already."

"Yeah, I think he is. The guys felt bad about not keeping a closer eye on him, I think. At least, I know that Daniel did, and the Colonel is the one that called Daniel about it first thing this morning, so he must have realized and felt at least a little bad about it, too. I think Daniel will check on him later. I noticed he kept his extra card key, so he can let himself in. Of course, he might feel better if we get him up and out after while, but I think we'll play it by ear for now." She grinned. "He did say that Daniel suggested both napping and going outside as remedies and that the nap had much more appeal at the moment."

Feeling they had covered that subject, Sam decided it was time to change to another one, "I take it from your remark that you've decided to go with us to O'Malley's Saturday night?"

Janet looked down at her desk before looking back up and into Sam's eyes. She took a deep breathe, and said slowly, "Actually, Sam, I've wanted to talk to you about that."

Sam frowned. "What about it, Janet? I'm looking forward to you going with us. You know that."

Janet shrugged slightly. "Well, I know you've said that, but I'm not convinced that you're telling me the complete truth. I mean, I know we're friends, and we enjoy going out together, but in a way, I would be going with Martouf." She watched Sam's face, as she repeated, "I would be going with Martouf, sort of like his date, Sam."

Sam continued to frown at her, "Would it be a problem for you, Janet? Do you not want people to say you're dating him?"

"No, it's not that." Finally deciding that only bluntness would work she said, "Sam, I know you care about Martouf, and I know that he cares about you." Her voice softened as she continued, "Don't forget that I saw his face and his actions when you were hurt, and we couldn't do anything for you. I think he's in love with you, Sam, but he either doesn't know it yet, or he won't admit it for some reason. He was distraught when you were so ill—and he and Lantash were the first names you spoke when you became conscious for that short time. I think that you care more for the two of them than you're admitting, to either yourself or me. I'm not sure why you don't want to admit it, and I don't know why you feel that you would rather have an affaire with Malek than get involved with Martouf, but I don't want to take the chance that it will cause problems with our friendship, if I go with him."

"Ah," Sam commented knowing she had been right about Janet's hesitance to join them. She sighed, saying, "Janet, we've sort of touched on this before, but maybe not as in depth as we should have. I'm not ready to get into a love-type relationship. Malek and I both know that. I guess you need to know, too, that Martouf and I have talked about this. What we both decided is that, while there _are_ feelings between us, we're not ready yet to explore them or allow them, other than friendship, to grow. Not until Lantash is back with him. I really think that I could fall in love with Martouf very easily, Janet, but neither of us feel comfortable without Lantash with us. I think we both know that we can wait until they are a pair again, before we try to see what's really there between us. Some of those feelings belong to Jolinar, both Martouf's and mine, and we just aren't ready to explore that yet, either."

"In the meantime, I agree with you that I need to have a relationship; it needs to be a caring, involved relationship, but not one that includes the death do us part kind of love. I'm very drawn to Malek in a physical sense, and I find myself drawn to him in a friendship sense as well. I mean, he's a very attractive and charming man, he and Devlin both. I enjoy their company and they excite me physically. That's what I need right now."

She paused slightly, watching her friend, before she continued, "Maybe I'm wrong, but I have a feeling that you are at a place in your life, that is very near to where I am. You need the closeness of a relationship, but not the love in the sense of a romantic lover. You need and want the sexual aspect of it, the loving friends aspect of it, but not the entanglement that might happen with someone from here on base. I don't think you want a deep relationship any more than I do right now, and I don't think Martouf does either. And, I think, too, that since you feel you know that Martouf's feelings are already engaged, even if it's not a viable relationship right now, you feel he's safe. He won't get hurt, you won't get hurt or hurt him, and yet you both might find what you need with one another. I may not be explaining this very well, but I think I could trust you not to hurt him and not to lead him on."

Janet nodded her agreement. "Wow. Exactly, Sam. I think that Martouf and I could have a wonderful relationship, but not a romantic relationship in the normal sense of the word. I think we could be very good, caring friends—yet not fall in love. You're right about me not leading him on, too. I won't, and I won't allow him to develop strong feelings for me, either. Nor do I believe that he would allow me to develop strong feelings for him. Not that I think that is possible because I don't think it will happen. I just don't see me ever falling in love with him. I think that what I am contemplating is very similar to what you and Malek are thinking about, discussing, and contemplating doing. I have a feeling that Martouf would feel the same way."

She'd been watching Sam's reactions and she could tell that Sam had been honest with her. She did feel comfortable with this arrangement. Now after a very brief pause she continued, "But, if a relationship begins to form beyond just going for a meal and drink at O'Malley's, I would be sure that's the way he felt before I allowed it to go any farther between us, I promise you. In fact, it would be something that we would definitely discuss in depth before it was encouraged at all."

Relaxing, Sam smiled, "Good. Janet, I think that we both want the same things from relationships right now, and in that case, I can assure you that I won't be jealous. In fact, I'll feel relief because I know I can trust him to your care. I worry about him. I know it's silly; the man is over a hundred years old, and no doubt, he's had numerous relationships, but I worry about him anyway. I hope I've answered any questions in your mind. I know that you've answered mine, and I feel a lot better about the idea of Martouf becoming involved with someone."

"I agree, Sam. I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't mind. I hope we are close enough friends that if you change your mind at any point, you'll tell me before you allow it to come between us. Please. I won't risk our friendship, so promise me you'll tell me right away if it happens."

"I can promise you that, Janet, but I don't think it will, as long as Lantash isn't with Martouf. I just can't separate the two of them in my mind and in reality, I don't think I really want to, odd as that sounds. I…I really think I could develop a very deep love for Lantash and I want them together when we start to examine our deeper feelings about each other. Believe it or not, if Martouf and I became involved, I would almost feel as if I was cheating on Lantash. Crazy, I know, but that is the way I feel about it. I'm being honest with you when I tell you that I believe there are deeper feelings there, too. A lot deeper than what I'm willing to experience right now. You're the only person to which I've told that. He, they, don't know that I think they could end up being the love of my life, and there's no way that I want them to, either. Someday I will, but not now; not yet. I truly believe that I will love them more than I ever believed it was possible to love anyone, Janet." She smiled wryly, "And I will admit that at times, the very thought scares me half to death."

"By the way, the Tok'Ra have a name for what we are contemplating. It's called _Cor'cyfials Shel'lec te dak_, Heart-friends, or lovers, sharing the flesh. There is also _Se'frinds Shel'lec'a'dak_, two friends sharing flesh. That one is more or less a sexual thing, rather than a deep friendship with it."

It was Janet's turn to relax. She smiled at Sam, saying, "It's good that they actually have names for those things, though, Sam. It indicates that they take them seriously, and they care about the people they enter into the relationship with, even if it is only on a sexual level. They're honest about it, and they try to be sure that no one gets hurt."

"I agree. That's another reason I wanted you to know. Martouf would still feel bound by them, too, if he entered into a relationship. He wouldn't lead you or any other woman on. It's a nice thing to know about them."

"I agree and since we both really are comfortable with these relationships, I'll tell Martouf that I'll be joining the group at O'Malley's. You know, he did ask me to join the group of you, not actually just him. Although I said it would be a date, that wasn't really true, and he may not be seeing me that way at all."

Sam grinned at her, shaking her head, "Janet, if you believe that, I have some ocean front property in Iowa I'd love to sell you." She laughed some and then decided that as close as she and Janet were, she should tell her the rest of the news in her life as well.

Not about her and Char becoming lovers with Daniel, though. That was something that was strictly between Daniel and her, at least for now. What Janet did not know, she would not have to report. If there was a chance that it would affect the team, she would have to report it, and even though Sam was sure it wouldn't affect the team dynamics in any way, Janet, not being inside their heads, couldn't be sure of that.

She cleared her throat and glanced at the door, even though she knew she shut it as she entered, and no one could overhear them. Looking back at Janet she blushed slightly and the curiosity in Janet's face grew. "What, Sam? What is going on that you think you should tell me, but that you really don't know where to start?"

Sam nodded and then rather abruptly said, "Obviously, Colonel O'Neill and Daniel have returned from their interviews with certain area fifty-one people."

Janet's eyebrows rose. "That's right. I'd forgotten about them even going. That was fast. Oh, Sam, did they learn anything helpful at all?"

Sam shook her head and sighed, but looking into Janet's eyes she gave a small smile before saying, "No, nothing that would get me back home. However, it's caused something else to happen that you will no doubt find interesting, and you may even approve of it."

"Really? What's that, Sam? Come on; don't keep me in suspense here. Now my curiosity might just kill me if something happens and we're interrupted. Come on, spill it."

Sam laughed aloud. "All right, all right. Don't get so anxious. It's not exactly earth shattering news. It's just that the Colonel, Teal'c, Martouf, Daniel, and General Hammond, all agreed that it should work out better for me, if I was willing, so, well, I'm moving in with Daniel."

Janet stared. "You're moving in with Daniel? Into his place? Wow, Sam, that's a wonderful idea. With all those artifacts and stuff that he has, he has a really good alarm system. I'll bet they still assign some SF's to you, though."

Sam nodded before telling her, "Yeah, Char and I figure they will, too. Even with Daniel there with us at night, with only him in the house, we believe that they'll put guards outside. Discreetly, of course." She sighed, thinking of that. She and Daniel would have to be very careful if they didn't want anyone else knowing about their affaire.

She frowned, staring at the desk, as she wondered if Daniel had thought of that. Knowing Daniel, of course he had. Therefore, that meant that he was comfortable with what they had decided so far. Then she would be too. After all, they wouldn't be in the house with them. They would be darned careful, though.

"Sam, what's wrong? I know the idea of guards probably doesn't thrill you, but it's not like they'll be sitting inside with you. At least, I wouldn't think they would be. In fact, I imagine they would be undercover, wouldn't you?"

"What, Janet? Oh. Oh, yeah, I'm sure they'll be outside and undercover."

"Then what's the problem? At least you're getting off the base. I thought about asking you to stay with me, but with Cassie I figured they would say no."

Sam nodded her agreement. "I'm sure they would have said no, too, Janet. In fact, knowing the danger involved, I would've said no. I wouldn't put either of you into that kind of situation. It's okay, I kind of figured you considered it, but as soon as I reached Cassie alarms went off in my head. So, I do understand. Besides, you often have to be here when I'm not and vice versa. It wouldn't work out near as well. Daniel and I work the same hours and the same days for the most part, and actually, I'm kind of excited about staying there. Daniel and I get along well. Of course, it meant that Daniel and I had to, ah, talk—about some—things." She wondered if Janet would understand what she meant.

She didn't. "What do you mean, Sam? What's going on that you had to tell Daniel?"

Sam cleared her throat and played with her pants leg. "Well, it meant that I had to explain to Daniel that I would maybe want to stay on base part of the time, usually on weekends. Then when he finally figured it out, we, um discussed it. He seems all right with it. Wished me well, that sort of thing, you know." Sam's face was bright pink now, mostly from the information she was leaving out, but Janet took it to be embarrassment from having to explain to Daniel that she was starting an affaire with Malek."

Janet stared at her for a minute before she broke into laughter. "This really is great, Sam. You and Daniel get along so well, and I can't imagine why you would worry about his reaction to you having a relationship of that kind. Daniel thinks the world of you, and he wants to see you, er, satisfied, and happy. And you shouldn't let it bother you that he knows."

"In some ways, it might be a good idea that people do realize you are having an affaire with Malek. That way there won't be so much gossip about you and Daniel. I mean, I know you are on a team together, but with you living with him, although it's not a romantic relationship, it could cause gossip."

She stopped and looked at Sam quite seriously, continuing after a moment, "You know, even if you did have an affaire with Daniel, I don't think it would compromise your actions in the field. Your feelings about one another would have done so before now, if they were going too. If things don't pan out with Malek, maybe you should consider it. You would be in a perfect position to do it, and no one would ever know for sure. Keep it in mind, Sam, just in case."

Sam stared at her in shock, and Janet laughed at the look on her face, as the Klaxon's started blaring, but she sighed when she heard the unscheduled off-world activation announcement, followed by a call for a medical team. It sounded as if she could have work to do. Giving Sam a lopsided quirk of a smile, she turned and headed out to join the team headed toward the gate room.

Feeling better about a few things now that she and Janet had talked candidly to one another, Sam headed for her lab, ruminating about the conversation they'd just completed. She had sensed that Janet found Martouf interesting, and that she would not be averse to having an affaire with him.

She had also suspected that friends, loving friends perhaps, but still only friends, were all they would ever be. Janet felt about Martouf the way she felt about Malek. However, where before, she had only suspected it, now she knew it for a fact, and it set her mind, and if she was honest, her heart, at ease. Both of them could go forward with their love—er—sex lives with complete confidence in the other. She was also glad to know that Janet would not feel that an affaire between her and Daniel would be something she would have to report. She was actually more than glad; she was relieved.

"_It is a very good thing to know, is it not, my Sam? To know that we can leave our future mate in her hands and he will come to no harm. If I believed other than you do, I would have to voice an opinion and ask that she not do that to him, however, I believe as you do. They will have a comfortable relationship, and when the time finally comes for us to admit our love of them to others and ourselves, she will end it with no regrets for either of them,"_ Char ruminated aloud to Sam upon the possibilities.

Sam gave her a quick smile, saying, _"I agree. I feel very good about it." She frowned, and then said slowly, "You know, I've noticed that Janet sometimes looks at Malek and Devlin with an odd look in her eyes. It's almost as if something about them puzzles her. Do you think that she could be wondering why we are choosing him over Martouf?" _

Char gave her characteristic laugh, _"No, my Sam, I do not. Do you not recognize the look she gives to him? There is something about him that bothers her, but she does not yet realize what it is, probably because we will soon start an affaire with him." _

Sam gave Char's words some somber contemplation before coming up with an answer, but when she did she gasped to her mate, _"You believe that Janet is falling in love with Malek. Oh, no, we have to tell Malek we have changed our minds about the physical part of our friendship." _

Exasperated, Char answered her quickly, _"No, we must not. Samantha, she is not in love with him, but she is attracted to him, and I believe that given time and the chance to be around one another more often, they very well could eventually come to care for one another in that way. However, him staying away from other women will not allow Janet to admit to it when it happens. It will take the envy of us when we are with him for her to realize that what she is feeling is more than a mere appreciation of a delicious male body." _

She groaned as she realized that Char was correct in her suspicions. Here was something else she would have to keep from her friend. Well, it couldn't be helped and as Char said, in the long run it might just push her into finding her feelings for him…if they went ahead and developed. _"You know, Char, I believe that I have seen Malek looking at Janet in much the same way. It's a look of puzzlement and speculation, I think. He may be feeling the same things." _Sam entered her lab and sat at the table picking up her latest project, while her mind stayed on her conversation with Charesh.

"_I agree. However, he does not appear to know what he is feeling either. For now, that is just as well," _Char's answer was placid. She had gathered her information and come to a conclusion. If it was wrong, it was, but she would wait to see if that happened.

"_Well in two weeks, they'll be spending four days together, along with the rest of us. Probably not much room for individual conversations, however, they'll begin to work on becoming friends and that's a good thing," _Sam's answer was decisive, and it was obvious that she had no more to say on that matter.

Her mind drifted back to her conversation with her friend. She wasn't used to keeping things from Janet, and she didn't think there was much that Janet kept from her. Well, she didn't discuss patients, as that was confidential, and unless Sam was helping on a research project during an emergency, then she wasn't privy to that information. Then again, there were things that Sam had to keep to herself about things they found while on missions that she kept from Janet due to the sensitivity of the information.

However, on a personal level they were pretty open with one another. Sighing, she decided that there was nothing to be accomplished by dwelling on it. Suddenly, she realized that when Tara and Janet came to her room it was the first time that she and Janet had been together just to socialize for a very long time. She frowned as she considered just what that circumstance indicated and wondered if it was simply lack of time, or if there was something else going on between them.

After looking at it carefully, she realized that she was the problem. Since being required to live on base, she found herself working longer and longer hours. Of course, to her, it wasn't actually work per se, since she enjoyed studying alien technology, but it meant that she was allowing the other parts of her life to suffer. Last night was the first time in a very long time that she had picked up a book that wasn't physics related. She was neglecting more than just her sex life. She was neglecting her relationship with Janet, and she was neglecting herself. She wasn't taking time to enjoy reading fluff, which she had to admit she missed. There was nothing like a good historical romance, a murder mystery, an urban paranormal or some Fantasy to relax her and get her mind on something other than her work. She hadn't been out on her bike for weeks, but then that was kind of hard to do, since she couldn't go by herself. So, it looked like she needed to make an effort to leave work behind. She could do that.

Catching a few of Char's thoughts, she grinned to herself. Last night's book was an historical romance and it was enthralling Charesh. She couldn't wait to introduce her to Mystery, Paranormals, and Fantasy. Her lips quirked in an amused smile. Many would consider her choice in reading material to be out of character for her, but that was okay. When she relaxed, she wanted her mind to relax as well and there was nothing like fantasy, mystery, paranormal...or romance, to take you out of yourself.

While Char ruminated on the probability of Julianna choosing the dashing Earl of Courtland over the dastardly Reginald, and whether or not she would ever discover that she was not a "nobody", her own thoughts reverted to the subject of her friend. She realized that another reason they weren't spending more time together was the fact that she couldn't simply pick up and go do something with Janet. She had to have an armed escort whenever she went off base. Normally, that meant one of the guys went with her. In order to visit Janet she would have to take one of them and, while they all enjoyed being together, it wasn't the same as just her and Janet sitting together and discussing what was or was not going on in their lives, their feelings, their views on different subjects. It just…wouldn't be the same, if one or more of the guys was along. She nodded to herself satisfied that she'd figured out what the problem was and what she needed to do. She would make an effort to make sure the two of them could get together more often.

She almost groaned aloud as the next realization hit her. She would be going home with Daniel at night now. Getting time with Janet just became more complicated. Well, they would have to make specific plans to spend some time together and she would stay on base when they did. With all of those problems examined and solved to her satisfaction, she could return her mind to this rather fascinating piece of technology. She pulled Char's mind away from the Earl, and the rather erotic daydream she was indulging in, where the Earl looked suspiciously like Martouf. _"Char. Charesh. Charesh! Come on, you can dream about that later. We need to see what else we can find out about this," _Sam finally managed to garner her attention.

A deep and long suffering sigh answered her, followed by a grudging, _"As you wish, my Sam, although why you would wish to think about this admittedly interesting piece of technology, instead of how the Earl would look as he readied to ravish the lovely Julianna, I do not understand at all. That would be a much more pleasant, ah, diversion, than translating Goa'uld and disassembling this—object, fascinating though it undoubtedly is." _

Sam grinned at her, _"I promise the first free time we have, we will spend with the Earl and Julianna, but for the moment, we really should be working." _ Another sigh answered her; however, their minds returned to the piece of alien technology that was their most recent project and puzzle. It didn't take long for them to become lost to the world around them.

TBC


	20. The Winds of Change Ch 19 APNT

_**Chapter ****Nineteen ****Summary:**Martouf is still recovering. Daniel goes to Sam's lab to talk to her but Jack is already there. They make plans for the skiing trip, and Daniel decides to wait until that evening to talk to Sam. After working for a few hours, Daniel goes to check on Martouf one more time, and they discuss Jack's changing attitude in regards to the Tok'Ra. A remark made by Martouf causes a reaction from Daniel that leads Martouf to ask a most indiscreet question._

_**Cor****'****cyfials**** Shel****'****lec**** te**** dak** - Heart-friends, or Lovers, Sharing the Flesh._

* * *

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**The Winds of Change**_

* * *

The door clicked shut and Martouf was instantly alert. Who was here and where was here? His eyes adjusted to the dim light, and he realized that he was on the Tau'ri homeworld at the SGC. He was now a member of SG-1, so what had awakened him so abruptly? His head pounded. Oh, yes, of course. He had a hangover and it was probably Daniel. Rolling over, he made out the man's outline. Yes, it was Daniel.

"I am awake, Daniel, you do not have to be so very quiet."

"All right. I hope I didn't wake you?"

"I am not sure. I believe it was the door latching, but I do not know." He looked at his alarm clock radio, and realized that he had been asleep for several hours. "It is immaterial, Daniel, for I have been asleep for quite some time, and I believe that I should attempt to stay awake for a while now. If I do not, I may very well have difficulty sleeping tonight."

Daniel nodded his agreement and sat down on the side of the bed. Martouf dragged himself up to the headboard and moaned. "It does appear that I still have a headache. What I would not give for Lantash right now."

"Yeah, I bet you do. Are you feeling any better at all?" Daniel asked quietly, as he got up and retrieved a glass of water and the bottle of aspirin. He handed him three tablets this time and the water, all of which he swallowed gratefully.

Nodding his head carefully, he stated, "I do not appear to be nauseous at this time. Is this indicative of that portion of the hangover being completed?"

"Ah, probably, yeah. Normally, once it leaves, it stays gone. Unless you were really sick, and I don't think you were. I mean, you only threw up the once, right? So, you weren't as sick as you could have been."

Martouf shuddered. "Once was quite enough, Daniel. I am very grateful that the nausea has passed. Now, if only the headache would leave."

Daniel made some sympathetic noises and then told him, "Yes, well, it should leave by tomorrow. Maybe before then, even. Did you shower again?"

Martouf nodded. "Yes, I did. I fell asleep, while Samantha was here, but I did not sleep very long. I awoke and showered before lying back down, and I must have again succumbed to slumber, for the door clicking shut was the first I knew until then."

"That's good. I have an idea that you'll probably be pretty much over it by this evening. You may still feel like you need to move carefully in order to keep your head from aching, but as long as you don't go doing a bunch of crazy stuff, you should be okay."

"I have no intention whatsoever of doing any '_crazy __stuff__'__,_ as you state it."

Daniel grinned, even though Martouf could not see him, since he had his head resting on the headboard and his eyes closed. "Doesn't matter how I state it, the answers is the same."

Martouf lifted his head, opened one eye, and gazed at Daniel, for a moment, before closing it again, allowing his head to return to the headboard, and telling him, laconically, "Very true."

"Well, if there's not anything I can get for you or do for you, I'll check back in a couple of hours."

"Thank you, Daniel. Perhaps you are correct and another nap would be a better way to spend the remainder of the afternoon."

Daniel grinned at him from the door. "Yup, a very good way to spend it."

Daniel closed the door and headed for Sam's lab. They needed to talk, and her lab was probably one of the few places where they could talk without being disturbed. It had worked yesterday, anyway.

He arrived at Sam's lab and knocked on the doorframe. It looked like Jack was just leaving. "Hey, Daniel, what's up? You bored out of your mind, too?"

"Not really, Jack. I was just stopping by to see if Sam had anything she needed me to translate for her, so she doesn't blow us all up or anything."

"Ah, the geek and the geekess speaking geekese is not a place I need to be right now. I just stopped by to check on Martouf, and to let you all know that I couldn't get the cabin for next weekend, but I got it for the weekend after. Therefore, two weeks from tomorrow we will be in Estes Park enjoying the slopes, the hot tubs, the beer, or the wine, and the food, not necessarily in that order. Who all is going? The Cabin will hold several of us, if we share rooms."

Daniel nodded and glanced at Sam. She knew what he was thinking, and there was no way that she would be sleeping with Malek in a house full of people. At least, right now she sure didn't think she could. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head in a negative gesture behind the Colonel's back. "Well, I imagine that we'll ask Malek and maybe a couple of Sam's friends. Who were you thinking of asking Sam?"

"Oh, um, I was going to ask Janet and, if the General will let her off for a couple of days, the new mess officer, Major O'Hara. I think she would enjoy talking to Malek. She's interested in the Tok'Ra. Is there anyone else you can think of, Daniel? How many of us can go, Colonel? I mean, even sharing beds there has to be a limit."

Oh, yeah, well the cabin is a four bedroom and each bedroom has a double bed and a pull out double bed so, that's four to a room. There's also two pullouts in the living room area. So, let's see that would be…"

"That would be twenty, sir."

"Yeah, I guess it would. More than enough, I would assume. Three of you and five of us. That's eight, so we'd have more than enough room. Two to a room even. Or maybe not, since there are three females and five males."

"Sam and I will share a room, Jack," Daniel stated quietly. "We'll have been living together for two weeks by then, and we should know each other's habits. You did say there were two beds to a room, so we'll be fine."

Jack looked startled, and then realized that what Daniel said was true. He and Sam were going to be living together. Indefinitely. Their teammates would just have to get used to that fact and realize that they would appear more intimate than they were because of it. He nodded, saying, "Yeah, I guess you're right, Daniel. It'll take us a while to get used to the fact that you two are roommates now. Once we do, it won't seem so weird, and this'll be a good way for us to start getting used to it."

Sam said nothing, almost as shocked as the Colonel had been at first. Wow, Daniel was being very open about this. Either he was hiding it under their noses, or he figured they would all figure it out eventually, anyway. She would bet it was the first, but if the second eventually happened, then it wouldn't be so much of a shock for anyone concerned. Well, except maybe for Martouf…and Lantash. She shied away from thinking about that. _If,_ that is, _anyone_ ever found out, which she really hoped they didn't. She wasn't ashamed of it, but it just wasn't anyone's business. Besides, she hated to be the subject of gossip—which was too bad since she seemed to be the center of a lot of it, even when she wasn't doing anything.

The thing was that there was always gossip going around about her. She heard gossip about her and the Colonel and her and Daniel. She grinned to herself. A few days ago, she overheard a couple of the SF's talking about her and Malek and, her and Martouf.

SF one insisted "She's _'__sleeping__ with__'_ that Tok'Ra hunk Malek."

SF two insisted, "No, she's _'__sleeping __with_' that really hot Tok'Ra Martouf." Then(SF one) had asked (SF two), "wasn't she aware that Martouf and Major Carter's rooms were right next to each other, and near the end of a dead end hall, with nothing, except one more room and a storage room, beyond them? The traffic was very sparse, with very few people needing to go down there…especially at night. They wouldn't have any trouble hiding it."

"Well, (SF two) pointed out, when the Tok'Ra Malek stayed, he was in the one empty room on the other side of Major Carter, so they wouldn't have any trouble '_sleeping __together__'_ without anyone knowing for sure, either. Maybe (SF two continued) the Major was '_sleeping __with_' both of them, then."

(SF one) hadn't responded for a minute or so, but then lowered her voice, asking, (SF two) "Do you suppose they are _all__ '__sleeping __together__'_?" Wow, wouldn't you love to know for sure?"

(SF two) finally answered, "well, you know, even if they are, I don't care. I like all of them, and I hope Major Carter is enjoying whichever one she's with. She works all the time, she goes on really dangerous missions, and she deserves to enjoy herself."

(SF one) had responded, saying, "Yeah, you're right about that. At least she's nice and polite. She doesn't just bark at you. Makes you feel like doing stuff she tells you to. And the Tok'Ra guys, both of them are really very polite and seem nice. I like them."

(SF two)Paused, and then said, "Yeah, you're right, I do too. Well, I'm gonna be late, if I don't get going. Talk to you later."

(SF one) "We still on for this evening?"

(SF two) "Yeah, see you at seven.

(SF one) "Okay. Later."

Well, since there were so many men she was _'__sleeping __with_', she might as well make at least one or two of the stories true, even if they probably wouldn't ever know it for sure. She frowned. That wasn't true; She didn't doubt that someone would see them; she and Malek wouldn't be able to hide their affaire…at least not for long—if they went ahead and had one. She hadn't told him about Daniel, yet. She shrugged mentally, and then realized that the two men were looking at her oddly, obviously waiting on a response to some inquiry.

"You have a problem with that, Carter?" Jack asked again, after noticing her preoccupation.

Appearing to come out of a deep reverie, Sam said, "Sorry, sir? I was thinking about the capacitor in the…"

"No, Carter, about staying in the same room as Daniel. Do you have a problem with that?"

She looked straight at him. Her brow creased. "No, sir, why should I? I share a tent with him all the time and have a lot less privacy and room than this will be."

Realization lit his eyes, and he nodded. "True, I just never thought of it that way. I guess you do have less privacy than you will for this. In fact, the General said much the same, when we discussed it with him. He was the one that pointed out that you often lived together now, when you were on missions, so he felt confident that you could both handle being in the same house together. Okay. So, I'll talk to the General about getting Major O'Hara and the Doc those days off, if she wants to go with us. Let me know as soon as you find out."

"Of course, sir. That won't be a problem and with this much notice, hopefully Malek will be able to get away, too."

Jack nodded, but he sidled toward the door, as he saw her glancing at whatever she was working on, when he came in to relieve his boredom. Daniel walked over and joined her, looking at the writing on the side of it. He was so out of here, before they started, "Great, I'll see both of you later then."

"Yes, sir, see you later," Sam replied absently, as she reached for a tool.

"Sure, Jack, no problem. Sam and I will probably start moving her stuff to my place this weekend, too, so, if we need your truck, we'll call you. Bye."

"No problem. Let me know. Bye." Jack was finally out the door and on his way. He would stop in, say hi to Martouf, and see how he was doing. Then it was home and hockey reruns if nothing else. Why those two he'd just left behind could never think of anything except work he didn't know. You would think they would figure out a way to relax. Oh, well, someday.

The way he figured it, eventually, Carter would begin to realize she cared for Martouf, and Martouf would realize the same. He wasn't sure where Lantash and Char fit in, but they'd all work it out. Someday, but he didn't think it would be soon. When they did though, at least Carter would have something other than work to occupy her time. They just needed to find someone for Daniel. He'd start looking around.

In the room he left behind him, he would have been surprised at the awkwardness that the two were experiencing. Finally, Daniel said, "I checked on Martouf a bit ago. His nausea is over, but his headache is still there. I didn't figure he would feel like doing much the rest of the day, so I gave him three more aspirin and talked him into going back to sleep."

Relaxing somewhat, Sam nodded, "Yeah, I don't imagine he feels very good yet. He'll feel better by tomorrow, though, and by the time Malek arrives, no doubt he'll feel up to visiting with him. I think they enjoy their evenings together. I think it makes Martouf feel better about leaving Lantash, when he sees Malek and he gives him a report on his progress. It's a shame Lantash is taking so long to heal. I'm sure it's hard on both of them. I know that no longer than Char and I have been together, if something happened and we were parted, I would miss her a lot. I can't imagine what it would be like to have her gone after a hundred years. Very, very lonely I would guess."

Realizing there was no need to be tense, Daniel relaxed, as he agreed, saying, "Yeah, I guess so. I just can't imagine never having a private moment to myself."

Sam looked at him, surprised. "You know, I've only just realized that we haven't talked about the symbiote, and what it's really like, as opposed to what we all thought it would be like, have we? Daniel, it isn't anything at all like what we all thought. Not even close. It's a wonderful blending of personalities. I think you would enjoy it immensely, especially if they picked a symbiote for you according to your likes and dislikes. Moreover, I'm sure that if it was one of the lost ones then it would be. We really, really need to talk about this. What do you think?"

"Sure, Sam, if you think it's something I need to know."

"I think all of the Tau'ri need to know, and I'm doing my best to educate them. Yes, Daniel, I do think it's something you need to know."

Daniel nodded. "Okay," he paused, before asking, "Can I take it that you feel like going home with me tonight, Sam? What do you say?" His voice appeared nonchalant, but Sam heard the underlying tension. Daniel was ready to talk and not just about symbiotes.

Well, so was she. In fact, she wasn't sure she wasn't ready to start their relationship, or at least start working toward it. This would be as good a time as any to see if this would work for them. She came back from her internal thoughts to hear Daniel saying, "Sam? Do you plan on going home with me tonight?"

"I'm sorry, Daniel, I think my brain must have hit a speed bump. Yes, I'm planning on going home with you. I think we're both ready to see where we go from here, don't you?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes. Yes, I do. I am going to go work on some translations for a while, and then check on Martouf one last time before we leave. I'll let him know you're going home with me tonight. I may have Janet give him a mild sleeping pill for tonight, otherwise he might not sleep much, and that would defeat the purpose of having him sleep. Of course, he could always watch movies or something, I suppose. I noticed he had a new stack of them."

Sam grinned at him. "Yeah, he seems to be addicted to them. That sounds fine, then. Having Janet check in on him is a good idea, too. That way she can tell him that she'll be going with us Saturday night. Maybe it will give them a chance to start on their relationship a little before Saturday, too. I'll talk to you later, all right?"

Daniel nodded as he waved goodbye and left the room. He realized that he and Sam would need to talk about the other things they were contemplating, but instead of doing it here, he wanted to do it at home. He'd changed his mind after finding Jack there. Sure Sam's lab was pretty quiet, but the reality was that you never knew when someone could wander in. They shouldn't have taken the risk yesterday. There was enough gossip about Sam and various men around the base without the two of them adding something concrete to the speculation.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway. Janet and Martouf? Relationship? Saturday night? What was that all about? He definitely needed to talk to Sam about Martouf.

Sam shivered slightly and Char hugged her.

_"It will be fine, my Sam, you will see. Daniel will be very happy and content within our relationship; it will be good for all of us. It is simply taking the first steps that are so hard." _

"_I know, Char, and I think that shiver was anticipation, not trepidation. I'm looking forward to spending time alone with Daniel. I think he has something on his mind that he wants to talk about, though. If Jack hadn't been here, he would have brought it up now." _

"_I believe you are correct, but I also believe that we will begin to spend time with Daniel in an intimate way, and we will very probably start to do so tonight." _

Sam shivered again, but she hugged Charesh to let her know she was all right with it. ___"Yes. We will. We certainly will."_

* * *

Daniel looked up from where he was studying a manuscript that SG-7 brought back a couple of days ago, and looked at the clock. His eyebrows rose in surprise, as he realized what time it was, and then he grinned to himself. Why he would be surprised at how many hours passed, when he was working on something interesting, he didn't know, but it always did. Throwing down the pen he'd been messing with, he stretched his back and rotated his shoulders. Oh, yeah. His mind might not be aware of the hours that passed, as he worked at his desk, but his body was not happy with him.

Setting the manuscript aside ready for the next time he returned, he decided to take a quick shower, and then go and check on Martouf. That way, after he checked on him he could head for Sam's lab to collect her and head for home. Besides, the thought of a hot shower had his muscles almost crying for joy. So, first things first.

A little over thirty minutes later, Daniel opened Martouf's door quietly, but he wasn't surprised to find him watching TV. "Hey, Martouf. I'm glad to see that you're awake." Daniel smiled, as he laid the door key card on the dresser. "I don't think I need this anymore, do you?"

Martouf smiled in return, saying, "No, I do not believe you will need it any longer, Daniel. I feel very much better. My head still feels as if it could begin to hurt, almost as if it is, I am not sure I am explaining correctly, but—sore—is the word I believe I need to use?"

"Oh, yeah, no doubt about it, you have the right word. It's a weird feeling isn't it? I've been there and done that a few times, believe me. I'm glad you're finally feeling better, though, Martouf."

"I have learned a lesson which I needed to know, though, Daniel. I am now aware that your alcoholic substances can make me quite ill, if I am not careful, and that I must stay aware of what I am doing. I also now know how to solve the hangover should it ever occur again for some reason. However, I will attempt to refrain from imbibing to excess in the future, I assure you. All the same, I believe I will purchase some aspirin, er, just in case."

Daniel laughed softly, saying wryly, "Yeah, I know what you mean. We've all been there believe me, even Sam and Janet. I think it's all part of maturing and figuring out what your limits are. The thing is that, even with the best of intentions, it can still get you once in a while. I think that's because of the way your body reacts to the alcohol depending on outside influences. I mean, sometimes you're more vulnerable to what the alcohol can do to you than at other times. I believe it has to do with brain function, as well as the physical aspects. We know it works faster on an empty stomach and probably your own mood intensifies it, too. We know the brain sends out messages that produce certain chemicals in our systems. Some of them probably react more with alcohol than others do. That would probably explain how one night you can drink four or five beers and be fine, but the next time it might make you loopy. As a result, who really knows?" Daniel shrugged, as he dismissed that train of thought.

Martouf appeared to give Daniel's comments some thought before responding, "I agree with you, Daniel. I am sure that it probably does interact with your body's own chemical balance. I just know that it is much better when we have the symbiote to help filter it." He sighed, thinking of Lantash.

Daniel nodded, saying softly, "You really are missing him, aren't you? I mean, I know you have been all along, but it isn't getting better, as time goes on. You miss him just as much now, as you did when it first happened, don't you?"

Martouf frowned, as he weighed Daniel's question, and gave it some rather deep consideration before answering. Finally, he commented, "Actually, I believe that it is becoming worse, as time passes, Daniel. I know that does not make sense, but it is true. I believe it is because Lantash is still living. If he had passed from me, and therefore, I would never be with him again, I believe that it would, in many ways, be easier to come to terms with his loss."

"Knowing that he is alive, but that I cannot be with him is very difficult for me. I believe it is the same for him; although, I cannot know that for sure. However, Anise tells me that, while he enjoys my visits, it is obvious that he is very depressed, after I leave again. That actually makes it very difficult to know what to do. I do not want him to think that I have forgotten him, but neither do I wish to make him more depressed." Martouf sighed deeply, and it was obvious that he was feeling very depressed over his mate's absence and reactions.

Daniel was sure that his present situation and condition, meaning his hangover, wasn't helping Martouf's own depression at all and was, whether he realized it or not, making it even worse. They would definitely have to take more care that he didn't overindulge again.

Daniel left his musing, when he heard Martouf say, "Anise tells me that even though it depresses him, that within a few days they do see improvement. She feels that it helps him in the long run, so she encourages me to continue to visit with him. That is the reason she wished for me to make an extended visit, which as you know, I did." He frowned remembering his team's ordeal, during his absence. Shaking off thoughts that were pointless, he returned to his explanation, "I have since heard from her, and she tells me that it proved to be very beneficial. She speculates that having me there all the time was causing him to be depressed more; however, now that he sees me occasionally, once he gets over the initial parting, it allows him to feel better about both of us. Knowing that I still care is also a relief for him. That is what she believes occurs. I must agree with her. He needs me for the reassurance, but my being there and constantly worrying about him was not healthy, for either of us. This way, he is gaining strength from my visits.

"I'm really glad, Martouf," Daniel told him softly. "I know that we're all really pulling for him and looking forward to the time when he rejoins you. I do try to understand your feelings, and I'm always willing to listen, you know that. I'll understand your feelings even more after Sam and I talk about it. We're going to discuss the host-symbiote relationship in a more in-depth way, if not this evening, then very soon. She says that now that she knows how different it is from what we all assumed it was that I need to know what it's really like, and I agree. Anyway, we're going to discuss it, since we'll finally have a chance to do it without being interrupted. I think that afterwards, I'll be able to better understand what you're going through, and be more aware of how, as well as why, you miss him, as much as you obviously do, too."

Returning to the statement that had brought the conversation to this point, he added, "It isn't just a few of us that are looking forward to Lantash joining you, either, Martouf. Even Jack is coming around, you know. Having Sam injured, and then become Tok'Ra, well, it made him rethink some things, and he trusts her to tell him the truth. I know he's asked her some things about it, and he's talked to Char, too. He really _is_ making an effort to understand how it all works. As a result, though I can't say he is looking forward to it as much as I am, I know he's more reconciled to it happening. Besides, I'm pretty sure that, once he gets to know Lantash, they'll hit it off. I actually think they have some things in common when it comes to being warriors."

Daniel paused for a moment, apparently thinking about something, before adding, "Jack made a comment the other day that made me realize something about his slowly changing attitude toward the Tok'Ra. He mentioned something that Devlin said to him, and he was laughing about it, because it really was funny to both of them. I think that they see the same things as funny. Not everyone does, you know, and when you find someone whose sense of humor matches yours, you tend to gravitate to them. Jacob, too, seems to share it. Not that you or I don't think the same things they do are funny, because most of the time, we do. It's hard to explain, I guess." He shrugged rather helplessly, before continuing, "Maybe it's more of a 'degree' of humor thing. They both find the same things really funny, while you and I might find the same thing simply amusing or funny but not rolling on the floor humorous." "

He grinned and shook his head, saying, "Which is well off what I was originally going to say. What I _started _to tell you, was that Jack and Dev seem to share the same sense of the ridiculous, and through that bond, Jack's learned more about and spent more time with Malek. Malek doesn't always show it, but he shares Dev's sense of humor in some ways, as well. Once Jack realized that Malek makes some remarks with a perfectly straight face, but that his eyes are laughing, he started to talk to him more, and now, I think he really does like him quite a bit. I think it surprised him that he actually found himself liking Malek, as well as Devlin, but now that he's had time to get used to the idea, he seems pretty okay with it. In fact, although I'm pretty sure he would never admit it, I believe that he's questioned Devlin about some stuff. Double-checking on stuff that Char has told him, I think. Anyway, going back to the very original thought that spawned this rather long series of comments, I think he's actually beginning to realize that he might _"__like__"_ Lantash for himself, _not_ just because he's part of you."

Again, Daniel paused, and then taking an obvious breath, he broached a subject they hadn't really touched before. "Um, now that Jack has come to like you, which you may question but shouldn't, I can tell you that he _"__does__"_ like you, now that he knows you. Part of that, Martouf, is accepting how you and Lantash feel about Sam." He sighed. "You have to understand his attitude. He isn't interested in Sam in a romantic way, but he does feel protective of her. He's her friend; the team is much closer than we are "_supposed__"_to be to one another. Fortunately, the powers that be have realized, with General Hammond's help, that our closeness is one of the reasons we tend to come out of tight situations in one piece, when the odds are against us doing so. He's pointed out that it's that very closeness that enables us to work so well together.

"In fact, this is off the subject, but General Hammond has requested, and been granted, the authority to encourage closeness in his SG teams, particularly, and here's one of the main points, when they contain non-military personnel, or military personnel, who are scientists, as much as they are soldiers. So far, it's working really well. The statistics are bearing out the General's beliefs. The teams that are closer to one another are coming out of bad situations in better condition, and they're more likely to survive a given situation, than those that are strictly military and merely "work" together. Therefore, I guess you would say it's an experimental program to measure the effects of closeness on the teams and their performance."

"So far, they are surprised at the findings. I'm not, but then the military's conventional wisdom, says that close ties are detrimental and are more likely to interfere, because decisions become tied to emotions that cause people to act differently than they should or would, if emotion wasn't involved. The SG Teams are disproving that wisdom. The facts say that the closer the ties, the more likelihood there'll be a successful outcome of a mission gone wrong. I think that military personnel could've told them that a long time ago, but because of the prejudice against it, people just get close, but keep their mouths shut about it. With SG-1, it's too obvious to be ignored, but then, they can't ignore the results of our missions either." "

Daniel shook his head, "Sorry, I know I'm way off what I was telling you. I'll return to it now, if you don't mind. If, that is, I can remember what I was saying." He frowned in thought.

"You were explaining the Colonel's _"__feelings__"_ about Samantha, I believe, Daniel," Martouf prompted helpfully.

"Oh, yeah, I was saying that Jack is protective, but not in a romantic way. As much as he's Sam's friend, he's also, in a way, a mentor to her, militarily speaking, anyway. He likes her; he doesn't want to listen to her talk about anything scientific, but he both respects and depends on her abilities. Anyway, the point of that comment is that, as he gets to know you better, he isn't as rabid at the thought of her with Lantash and/or you. Then, too, since he's finding himself liking Malek, as well as Devlin, and you, he's no longer so sure that he doesn't like Lantash. I think he's begun to realize that what he took as a personal dislike on his part, might actually have been distrust of the Tok'Ra as a whole, since they're physically Goa'uld. For a long time, he couldn't separate the two things. I think he's beginning to learn that there's a big difference in the two.

"It didn't hurt that Char got rather acerbic with him when he made some disparaging comments about the Tok'Ra, as a whole, lumping them all into the same pot, so to speak. She proceeded to tell him that he's a murderer, a rapist, a liar, and a thief."

Martouf's eyes rounded. "Why would she call him those things, Daniel? Colonel O'Neill is none of those things."

Daniel smiled at him. "Exactly. Moreover, her response, when he asked pretty much the same question, was that he must be those things, since he was part of the species known as humans and many humans were those things. If many of them were those things, then all humans must be those things. It took him a while to realize that no matter what he said in his defense, he wouldn't change her mind…just as he refused to see the Tok'Ra in any way other than sharing the beliefs, faults, actions, and purposes of the Goa'uld."

"Sam told me that he apologized, and she thinks that Char's refusal to change her opinion as to what he _was,_ since he was a part of the human species, was one of his turning points in changing his opinion on the Tok'Ra. Once he truly _honestly_ realized that he was lumping Tok'Ra and Goa'uld together, without actually coming to know the Tok'Ra, their beliefs, their needs, their wants, and their goals, he began to make more of an effort _not_ to do so. He was already acting differently because of Sam now being Tok'Ra. He knew that his attitude toward her and Char would carry a lot of weight. Now, he's beginning to live what he was just acting. Lantash, you, Dev, and Malek are the first beneficiaries of that attitude adjustment."

Martouf grinned. "That is an improvement then, Daniel. Perhaps, he truly will not be as antagonistic when we re-blend. At least, I hope he will not be. I know," he paused to clear his throat, "I know that you are correct, and that he does not like for us to be around Samantha. I cannot stay away from her for him, though, Daniel. I believe that I must become friends with her, before we can explore the other emotions that are between us. Consequently, we are becoming very good friends. I am glad to hear that Colonel O'Neill may no longer object. It will certainly make it more pleasant for everyone."

Daniel straightened abruptly and almost stood up from the chair in which he was sitting. This was getting close to a subject he wasn't sure how to discuss with Martouf. He wasn't sure how to broach it, or even if he should talk to him about it at all. Shouldn't it be up to Sam to explain it to him? He frowned and relaxed back into his chair. Damn. He didn't believe in locker room talk, and he and Sam hadn't even become, well, _Cor__'__cyfials __shel__'__lec__ te__ dak_ yet. Of course, chances were that might change tonight and, if not tonight, then sometime soon. Still, he felt uncomfortable. Maybe he should steer the conversation in another direction.

He opened his mouth to do just that and change the subject, however, before he could, Martouf, sensing his discomfort, looked at him closely, and asked quietly, "Daniel, are you and Samantha having an affaire?"

TBC

15


	21. Deepening Bonds of Friendship Ch 20 APNT

_**Chapter ****Twenty ****Summary:**Daniel and Martouf have a discussion that delves into their personal lives, as Martouf discovers that there is every possibility that Daniel and Sam will very soon become Cor'cyfials. He explains to Daniel how he and Sam both feel about their respective affaires, and why they feel as they do. Daniel feels better after talking to him, as he realizes that, although Martouf wishes it did not have to be this way, he really feels that both he and Sam need to become involved with other people. _

_********__Cor'cyfials Shel'lec Te dak_ - Heart-friends, or Lovers, Sharing the Flesh.

_****__Se'frinds Kesh'a'dak_- Two Friends, Bound by Flesh,; **Ketra****'****frinds** is also used for the same relationship. They are used interchangeably. 

_**Se****'****frinds ****Shel****'****lec****'****a****'****dak** - Two Friends Sharing Flesh; Ketra'frinds is also used for the same relationship. They are used interchangeably. _

_**Author****'****s ****Note: ****Please ****Read: **_There have been questions raised about Sam/Daniel and Sam/Malek, and if I was really going to have them have brief affaires. Also whether or not Sam/Martouf/Lantash were ever going to be together. The answer to all of those questions is Yes. In the story summary I tried to be very specific that Sam would be involved in other relationships before she was with Martouf and Lantash, just as Martouf would be involved with someone else before the three of them got together. This story is looking at their relationship from a totally different angle than the normal one of Sam and Martouf/Lantash automatically becoming lovers at first sight. It is delving into their deeper feelings in a slower way because of the absence of Lantash. I know that many of you want Lantash to come back into the story and he will, but not until several other things happen. I want Lantash back into the story, too. I miss writing him terribly. I could just scrap the entire plot and make this just another Sam/Martouf/Lantash story with little or no depth, and at times I have been tempted to do that. But I don't want to. I want them to work at knowing themselves and the depths of their feelings for one another before I bring them together. They Are the ultimate pairing of the story. I hope you can all hang in there, until they do get together. It may not be soon, but it will happen. I would appreciate any comments, but not flames. They will be ignored. However, thoughtful, insightful feedback will be very much appreciated. Please read the following chapter before commenting, though, as it may help you to see where the story is developing and why. Pagan P.S. It won't tell you all of the reasons that Sam is doing this as there is one that has been hinted at, but that won't come into the story for a while yet. I don't want to give that away though, so you will just have to trust me that there are several reasons and not all of them have come forth yet.

_**Author's Note 2:** _I will be gone for a month starting in less than a week. Internet access where I will be is sporadic at best, so please don't expect an update, until after I return and have been back for a couple of weeks. I have the next chapter written, but not edited, so it shouldn't take a long time to get it ready once I return. Have a Merry and Safe Christmas and New Year.

* * *

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_**Chapter Twenty **_

_**Deepening Bonds of Friendship**_

* * *

Surprised at himself, Martouf's eyes widened, and he drew in a sharp breath, before saying, "I am sorry. That is none of my business." He shook his head, as he closed his eyes and sighed deeply, appalled at his own words. "Please, forget that I asked you that question. It is completely over the bounds of both common courtesy and friendship, and I know that she is contemplating having one with…" He broke off, even more dismayed at what he had almost said. The alcohol must have made him stupid, as well as making him ill. "Again, I apologize, Daniel. The alcohol must have removed most of the brain cells that control putting my brain into gear before opening my mouth. Please, forgive me."

Daniel flushed, saying just as quietly, "I can forgive you without a problem. There's nothing to forgive. In your position, I'd probably want to ask the same thing. What I _cannot_ do is forget that you asked the question, Martouf; I just really, really wish you hadn't, that's all." He sighed before continuing, feeling that Martouf deserved an honest answer. "Sam and I are very close friends, Martouf. We aren't lovers, at this time, but that doesn't mean we never will be, if that makes sense to you. That's as honest as I can be," Daniel told him, his voice soft, steady, and firm.

Martouf nodded, saying, "You believe that you may become ___Se'Frinds kesh'a'dak_,two friends bound by flesh. No, that is not correct. For the two of you, as close as you are, and as much as you care for one another, you will become ___Cor'cyfials shel'lec te dak_. It is all right, Daniel, I understand this relationship. We find it often within the Tok'Ra. Our relationships are many and varied, for it is often that one or the other of a pair changes sex or dies and leaves the other bereft. It is one of the more frustrating aspects of being Tok'Ra."

"The relationship that you and Samantha are contemplating is one that can be very rewarding, especially when shared by friends who love one another, yet are not in love with one another in a romantic way. There is no reason to fear that I shall become upset. I believe I may have told you before that Samantha and I feel we must become close friends, before we can explore our feelings for one another any farther. Furthermore, it is not only that; we both agree that until Lantash is back with us, we do not wish to become involved with one another in the manner of lovers."

"We have discussed this, and we both agree that it would be unfair to him. Not only would it be unfair to him, but also we have both realized that we would feel as if we were doing something wrong. Samantha called it being unfaithful to him, from her perspective, and I have to admit that I can see her point of view. I simply feel it would be wrong of me to be with a new mate, without him being within me. In any case, neither of us wishes to do that to him or to ourselves. As soon as Samantha told me that if she was to become involved with me, she would feel as if she was being unfaithful to Lantash, as odd as that sounds, I understood her feelings at once. We both realize that it sounds odd that we would feel as if we were being unfaithful to Lantash only if we were with one another, and not someone else; however, we both do feel that way. I do not believe that either of us understands the difference ourselves; we only know that it is there and it is very real."

"Therefore, as much as I would like to be with her in that way, as much as I would like to allow my emotions for her to grow quickly and deeply—as I am now sure they will—for that reason alone, I will not allow them to do so. Not only would it not be fair to Lantash, but it would not be fair to Samantha, either. She is trying to do that which she feels is right and, as much as I want her, I will not burden her with my needs. Therefore, it is a very good thing that Samantha is becoming involved with someone else. It makes her forbidden to me, and consequently, I will not be tempted to indulge myself where I should not, nor will I attempt to tempt her to do so, either. I hope you can understand what I am telling you, Daniel. It is very important to me that you understand and accept my word as truth about my emotions and beliefs about the situation we now find ourselves in."

Daniel sat, seemingly in shock, and simply gazed at Martouf in stunned amazement, as he finished speaking. Martouf had turned the light on low, when he realized that Daniel had entered the room. That being the case, in the soft lamplight Daniel could see that the man was very much in earnest and quite sincere in his statements.

Earth's men, for the most part, were rarely this open and eloquent in their exchanges, especially about sex, lust, friendship, and love. Luckily, for Daniel, he wasn't one of those in the 'most part' of the male population. He did need to find his tongue and voice, though. As soon as he possibly could would be good. He was also aware of a very real and deep sense of relief. Sam and Martouf had actually talked about this. Wait a minute—about this, that is, him, Daniel—or about Malek? Martouf had made the comment, when he asked the question about them having an affaire that he knew she was contemplating one with…and then he stopped talking and apologized again. Well, either way, it didn't matter. Daniel knew he had to respond in some way, be it right, or wrong, and the only thing he was sure of was that he had to be honest.

He took a deep, steadying breath, saying, "I'm not sure what to say, Martouf, except to say that, well, I'm glad you and Sam are being open about all of this and have talked it over. I have to admit to some reservations and qualms about the two of you, and your emotions, that this conversation is alleviating. I do understand what you're telling me. At least, I'm pretty sure I do. I guess, being from Earth, it's kind of tough to get my head around the openness and acceptance that you're showing, though."

"It is more than just acceptance, Daniel. I am relieved that Samantha will be involved with you and, um or—someone else. It gives me a very good reason not to attempt to become intimately involved with her romantically and, at the moment, that is very important to my peace of mind—and Samantha's, as well." Martouf paused, apparently considering how to say what he wanted to convey, before beginning again, "Please do not misunderstand. While I am, in one respect, relieved that Samantha has taken these steps, and while I can accept it that does not mean that I am completely happy and pleased about it. But then, I am unhappy in the entire situation that has brought us to this place. If Lantash was with me, then I would not be in this position; _none __of __us_ would be in these positions."

"However, the facts remain; we _are_ all in this situation. Because of that, I will remain her friend, first and foremost, and I will not become jealous of you, or of, er, anyone else with which she might become involved. I am relieved to know that she has chosen someone who will treat her well, and who will not hurt her by lying to her about their feelings. I feel that you will be very honest with her, just as you always are with everyone with whom you interact. I am not wrong in my assumptions, am I Daniel?"

"No. No, you aren't wrong. I'd never hurt Sam or lead her to believe that there are feelings there that aren't. She's not looking for a "_love__"_ affaire, Martouf; that I know for a fact. She simply needs and wants the closeness of a loving friendship. I can and I will give that to her. Whether or not it ever becomes, er, intimate, still remains to be seen. It's not a definite fact any more than it is with, er, anyone else."

Martouf nodded, and then said quietly, "There is every possibility that I, too, will become _Se__'__Frinds _or _Cor__'__cyfials_ with someone. Both Samantha and I need this right now. We have had a very in depth discussion of this subject, as well as the position in which we find ourselves. We have both realized some things about our emotions, our feelings, pertaining to one another and Lantash; this is something that we have agreed that we will do. We both need to distance ourselves from one another, in a romantic sense, at this point in time. This will help us to do so, and it will be a pleasure while we await…whatever the future brings to us."

Martouf's words gave Daniel a rather unpleasant thought. "In other words, you think that Sam's searching out these relationships on purpose?" Daniel asked, not sure he liked that idea at all.

Martouf frowned and gently shook his head. "No, not if you mean that she is deliberately using you or, someone else, in a conscious or deliberate way. Perhaps her subconscious is telling her to do this, but she is not consciously using you, or anyone else, Daniel. If you mean that she decided that this was what she needed to do to remove her from me, and that she set out to choose someone, well, I will tell you that she did not. I am fairly certain she knew she needed and wanted a close caring relationship; she did not set out to ensnare anyone simply to avoid what we might feel, and then discard them."

He hesitated before remarking, "If anyone can be accused of deliberately looking to 'choose' a _Se__'__frinds_ or a _Cor__'__cyfials_, it is me. I decided that it would perhaps help me, and I have begun to do so. We are both aware that, if we are involved in either ___Se'frinds kesh'a'dak_ _or ____Cor'cyfials shel'lec te dak_, then we will not be so tempted to do something which we both are very, very sure we do not yet wish to do. Still, if you mean that either of us would go into a relationship of any kind without a clear understanding of what we are in need of, what our expectations are, what emotions we feel about whoever we become involved with, and how she and I feel about one another, then you are also wrong."

Martouf sighed deeply, before saying, "I also know for a fact that Janet has been urging her, for quite a long time, to take a lover. She feels that she needs to have an affaire; that it will be good for her. I believe that is the primary reason, along with her own normal, adult needs, that is causing her to look for a loving relationship that includes intimacy. I cannot deny that it will help the two of us. That is a fact. However, that was not her original intention. We discovered our feelings about the situation recently. Samantha has been considering, er, well, she has been considering doing this for quite some time, long before we discussed the added benefit it would supply us. However, although, there is no doubt that it will be of benefit to us, I fully expect our partners to gain benefits from the relationship, as well. I am sorry, if my words gave you the wrong impression."

He grimaced, as he admitted, "I cannot be so lenient on myself, but I will assure you that I would never become intimate with a woman without first having a good and caring friendship with her. I would never be dishonest with her, and I can also assure you that any woman I would take to my bed would know exactly where I stand in regards to Samantha, and my feelings for her, before I ever allowed that to happen. Furthermore, if sexual gratification was all I desired, I would go and find Pansy."

Daniel could not help but grin at the mention of Pansy. "I believe you, Martouf. I have to tell you that I think that you and Janet could form a really strong relationship. I think she's perfect for you in this type of relationship, and I know that she's not looking for a romantic relationship, but she is looking for a friendship that could include intimacy. That prescription is one she's given to herself, not just to Sam."

After an almost imperceptible pause, Daniel cleared his throat and Martouf could discern, even in the low lighting that he was blushing. Nevertheless, he continued, saying, "Actually, er, Janet and I discussed this topic a few months ago, and, well, we decided that we shouldn't get involved with one another in that way. Much as we like one another, it's more of a sisterly-brotherly type of thing, and the idea of sex with her just didn't work for me. Well, it didn't work for her either; due to that, I really believe that the two of you could have something enjoyable and good together." With a smug little Daniel-type grin, he added, "I know she likes you, and I also know she thinks you are, ah, hot. She particularly likes your walk, Lantash's, too. She told me that your lips are, ah, luscious, as well."

He watched, as Martouf was the one that blushed now, and he laughed, suddenly feeling much better about a lot of things, his potential affaire with Sam not the least of them. "Martouf. There's nothing to be embarrassed about in that statement, after everything else we've discussed." He paused, his action this time entirely evident, before saying, "You do realize that I'll have to tell Sam that you and I talked about this. I'll not tell her your deeper feelings for her, but I will let her know that we both know where we stand, and that we're comfortable with it." Again he paused before stating, "I have a feeling that I'm not the one you discussed when you discussed her having an affaire, though, am I?"

Martouf's look was wry. "No, you are not, and I am quite sure you know who the object of our discussion was. How do you…no, I am sorry, that, too, is none of my business. I do not know what has happened to my sense of decency tonight. I am truly sorry and apologize for my rudeness, yet again."

"I'm okay with it actually. Sam and I, well our friendship is really deep and caring. If you want to know the truth, I suspect she's doing it more for me than for herself. Although she insists that she and Char had considered becoming my _Cor__'__cyfials, _before I brought it up, I don't think she seriously believed I would consider it, until I told her that I would. I've often thought of it since Sha'uri was killed. Sam knows that neither of us is the type to go in for one night stands, and therefore, she knows my options are as limited as hers." He shrugged somewhat self-consciously, before saying quietly, "I have no problem with her other choice, except from the viewpoint that I don't want to see her be hurt. She's had enough painful relationships. I don't believe he would lead her on or purposely injure her physically, emotionally, or mentally, though, so I feel fairly comfortable with it."

Martouf nodded, understanding what he was saying. Daniel's situation was much as he and Lantash had been ever since Jolinar and Rosha were confirmed dead. The two of them did have a Se'Frind or two within the Tok'Ra. That was something that he would have to tell Samantha, too, for it would not do for her to hear of it from someone else.

Pushing those thoughts aside and returning to the topic under discussion, he replied, "Although I have not spoken to him about the situation, or his feelings about Samantha, I do not believe that he would hurt her in any way. His mates have been gone for quite some time, but he cared for them very deeply. I am glad to see that he wishes to enter _Cor__'__cyfials_ with someone. So far, he has only taken _Se__'__Frinds_, which is pleasant but not a truly caring relationship." Thinking of his own _Se__'__Frinds,_ he said, "I also understand what you are saying about one night stands, if I am interpreting the statement correctly, Daniel. Lantash and I have two _Se__'__Frinds_ within the Tok'Ra. I know exactly what you are feeling when you discuss Sha'uri being gone from you, and the emotions with which you have been living. We, too, know that there are sometimes needs that one wishes to fulfill, but without deeply emotional entanglements to accompany them. I believe, though, that you and I both are to a point where we can contemplate a more emotional bonding."

Daniel nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I think so, too. As for the other, well, the nights can be long, cold, and lonely, that's for sure, and while there are ways to take care of the physical needs, they don't help you make it through the nights. Unfortunately, I don't think I'm ready to enter into a relationship that involves that type of love, but I do need the caring of someone to go along with the physical aspects. I believe that's what _Cor__'__cyfials_ is and that's why I agree with you. I think that it's exactly what I need at the moment. Sam, too, needs this. It won't change what she feels for…you and Lantash, of that I'm very sure."

Daniel cocked his head, as he looked at Martouf in a speculative way before adding, "You can tell me to shut up and mind my own business, Martouf, and I won't mind, but I have to tell you that I believed that both of you were in denial. I thought that each of you had some very deep feelings that you were hiding from yourselves and each other. After talking to you, I understand the reason for that denial, and I feel better about it. I thought that perhaps it was, well, I wasn't sure _why_ you were each denying your feelings or hiding from them, but now…well, now I can give you both the support and help that you need."

Martouf sighed with him. What he said was very true in both instances. The type of release Daniel was alluding to did not help at all during the long and lonely nights. Furthermore, he was quite sure that Daniel would now do everything he could to help them both. Looking at the other man, Martouf realized that the bonds of their friendship, which had been forming for a while, had this day deepened and strengthened. They had shared some very intimate thoughts and feelings, and those kinds of things either brought you together or tore you apart. It had brought them together. He was glad.

Seeming to come out of the reverie he had fallen into, Daniel looked over at Martouf. Abruptly changing the subject, he said, "By the way, we won't be going to the cabin next weekend; it'll be the weekend after. It looks like it'll be about eight of us. You, me, Jack, Teal'c, Malek, if he can come, Sam, Janet, and the new mess officer, Major O'Hara, if she wants to come. I'm not sure if anyone else will be joining us or not, but the cabin we'll be in can sleep twenty, so knowing Jack, anything is possible."

"That sounds very interesting, Daniel. This is at Estes Park? In the skiing area?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun. If you have anyone else you want to ask to come along you need to let me or Jack know, so that Jack can start working on getting time off arranged. We're going to try for four days. We'll probably go up on Thursday evening and come back on Monday evening."

"I cannot think of anyone at this time, Daniel, since Janet is already going, but I will give it some thought."

Daniel nodded and then stood saying, "Well, if you don't need anything else from me, I should head out. I need to start nagging Sam about wrapping up whatever she's working on, so that we can go home. I think we're planning on taking you to the Royal Gorge tomorrow, so get some sleep tonight."

Martouf smiled, but shook his head, telling him, "I am afraid that I do not believe I will be able to sleep tonight, Daniel. As we speculated earlier, I have slept too much today. I will watch some more movies, and then try to sleep much, much later tonight."

Daniel grinned. "No, you won't. Janet's coming by in a while, and she's bringing you some company, herself, and a sleeping pill. It'll put you to sleep, but you have to take it so that you can sleep for eight or ten hours. If you don't take it early enough, then you'll feel groggy tomorrow when you get up. We won't be leaving early though, so you won't have to go to sleep really early. Just maybe by midnight, at least. Don't let Janet keep you awake too long."

"I will not, Daniel. However, I do look forward to spending some time with her. She is a very attractive and likable woman, even when she insists I stay in the infirmary when there is no need."

"Yeah, well, get used to that. SG-1 almost has private beds. I do have one that seems to have my name on it, and the rest of the team is coming close to getting their own, too."

Martouf cocked his head. "Is SG-1 really in there a great deal, Daniel?"

Daniel grimaced. "Yeah, especially me. I seem to be the one that everyone likes to thump on, for some reason. Probably because I'm the one that starts talking, so if anyone is gonna get hit, shot, or arrested, it's me. Didn't they give you SG-1's mission reports to go over? Your English reading ability should be up to tackling them now."

Martouf looked surprised and then he arose from the bed and went to a box next to his desk. It was full of file folders. "I am glad you reminded me of them, Daniel. I had forgotten that they delivered them the other day. I was too upset over your last mission. The one in which I was not there to help you. I will begin reading them at once. I should have done so before now."

"Well, don't get so involved in them that you forget to go to sleep. Not that Janet will let you do that. She'll probably stay to be sure you take the meds and go to sleep. Not a bad idea, if you're going to start reading those." He frowned. "In fact, if you still feel as if you could develop another headache, I'm not sure you should be reading them tonight."

"I am not feeling that way as much as I was, Daniel. I believe that the longer I am awake the better I am feeling, and I promise I will only read one or two. Which ones would you recommend that I would find interesting?"

Daniel looked thoughtful, and then said, "Read the one about Ernest Littlefield's planet. Oh, and then there was the one about the Land of the Light. I think that's what I called my report on that one, can't think of the designation right off." He paused, and it was obvious that something had occurred to him. He spoke slowly at first, as he thought out what he wanted to say, "I take that suggestion back; instead, I really think that you should read the very first two reports before you read any others, Martouf. One is my take on our first trip to Abydos. The second one, is our very first trip through the gate as a team. It's…it's the one that explains how Teal'c came to be one of us. It…it also tells about Sha'uri and Skaara. I think those two should be the first ones you read. Then you can go into the ones that occurred after the team was as it is now." He nodded decisively, "Yes, I think that's the order you should read them in. It'll explain a lot of stuff to you. Give you some insight into our attitudes to the Goa'uld and therefore, our _only _understanding of them. It'll spread some light on why so many have not trusted the Tok'Ra, I think."

"All right, I will start with those two and then the other two you recommended. Did you end up in the infirmary, Daniel?" Martouf asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Sort of, but not really, after the one in the Land of Light, that is. They're all interesting, nonetheless. Other than that, I think I'd advise reading them in order by date. That way you'll be able to understand the decisions we made and perhaps also why we made the ones that we did."

Martouf nodded. "All right. Thank you."

"No problem. Listen, I should go. It's getting late, and I need to stop Sam from working all night, or we'll still be here tomorrow morning."

Martouf grinned at him, saying, "Very well, Daniel. Thank you for all you did for me today. I hope you have a pleasant evening."

A knock sounded on the door, and Daniel opened it to find not only Janet, but Sam, standing there. "Hey, Daniel. How's our boy?"

Martouf's eyebrows rose. _Boy_? When did Samantha begin to see him as a boy? Perhaps it was simply an appellation and not a description. He was fairly sure that she did not look on him as a '_boy_'.

"He's doing much, much better, Sam. I've told him about tomorrow. Are you going with us, Janet?"

Janet nodded, then stopped, saying, "Oh, no, not tomorrow, but I am Saturday. Cassie is going to a birthday party and a sleepover that night, so I have the entire day, all of that night and, most of the next day all to myself." She smiled brightly as she entered the room.

"Great. I'm looking forward to Saturday night, too."

"I just thought I'd stop in and check on you one last time, Martouf. I think you're in fine hands, though, so I won't stay," Sam smiled at him. "Get some sleep, so that you won't be tired tomorrow. You'll feel much better and by Saturday, you'll not even know you felt bad."

"I have a sleeping pill for him, Sam, so that he'll not have trouble sleeping. You two go ahead home. Be careful and keep a good watch, both of you."

Daniel sighed. "They've assigned some guards to us, Janet. We'll be fine."

Janet nodded and Martouf felt a certain measure of relief at hearing that there would be guards, as well as Daniel, to watch over Samantha.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow, Martouf. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daniel, Samantha, Charesh," Martouf said quietly. Then they were gone, and he was turning to Janet Fraiser.

"I understand that you are going with us Saturday and again when we go skiing. I am looking forward to spending some time with you, Janet."

She smiled at him. "I'm looking forward to it, too, Martouf."

"Will you not sit down and spend some time with me this evening? Must you go directly home tonight?"

"No, I have to pick Cassie up at a girlfriend's house at nine-thirty, so I have a few hours to kill. I'd love to spend the time with you. Would you like to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat or is your stomach still too upset?"

Martouf carefully shook his head, as he told her, "No, it has been fine for quite some time now. I would enjoy sharing a meal with you. Thank you."

"Shall we go then?"

"Let me get my shoes, and I will be ready," he said, as he found and slipped on his loafers. "After you." He held the door for her, and then leaving the room, they started down the hall. Considering the way in which his day began, it was a surprise, but perhaps it would be a good evening after all.

* * *

In the parking lot, Sam and Daniel got into his jeep and watched as her guards followed them in an unmarked black car. They sighed. Then they laughed, as they both realized what the other was thinking.

"We'll just have to be a little extra discreet, Sam."

She nodded. "Yeah, I thought of that earlier, when I realized this would probably happen."

Daniel shrugged. "We knew it was a possibility." Changing the subject, he asked, "Do you want to move some of your stuff this weekend, Sam? I assume you'll want to get some more of your clothes and stuff."

"Yeah, I think I should, don't you? Do you have enough room?"

"Yeah, I have the two guest rooms and one closet is completely empty, but the other one is holding some of my clothes. They don't take up much room though, and it's a walk-in closet so it's actually open for storing stuff, too. That won't be a problem."

"Good."

Daniel paused for a moment and then asked her, "Sam, have you considered putting your stuff in storage and then renting your house out? I know you were hoping to return there, but I honestly have my doubts if that will happen anytime soon. I know you probably don't want to think about it, but you'll have to some time."

Sam groaned. "Yes. Yes, Daniel, I've been pushing the entire situation out of my mind, as far as how long it may be before I can become even halfway self-sufficient again. I guess I've been in denial." She sat up straighter and nodded decisively, "You're right. I should be deciding what to do about it. There really is no point in leaving it sitting empty. I know there are many military couples that look for nice places, and that they're hard to find at a decent price. That's what I'll do. I've paid it off, so I don't need the money for a mortgage payment or anything. I can rent it out very reasonably. That way it'll be put to good use helping someone out."

"That, Sam Carter, is a really nice idea. I'm sure there are couples right there at the mountain that are looking around for a house they can afford. Will you put your furniture in storage? I could take some of it, but not nearly all of it. You might see if whoever you rent to wants to keep it or maybe even part of it and put what they don't want into storage." He paused, thinking, before continuing, "Actually, Sam, you might want to go ahead and move anything you don't want, ah, harmed. Accidents happen and if they happen to have children." He shrugged, "Just a thought."

"That's a good idea, too, Daniel, thanks. I have some stuff that isn't all that great, but I also have a few antiques to which I wouldn't want to see anything happen. I might bring one or two of those that might not do well in storage. I have an old secretary that needs the wood cared for fairly regularly. I might bring that and my rocker. Oh, and my pie safe."

"I think I have plenty of room for that stuff, Sam. I've not managed to accumulate a lot of furniture." That settled, he smiled at her, and then turned his attention back to the street and the traffic.

They traveled the remainder of the way in silence, each busy with their own thoughts. They had things to talk about and then, well, then, they would see what developed.

Sam packed most of her belongings the night before, leaving several things on base, since she would still be using her room there. Earlier today, she took all of her packed things out and put them in Daniel's jeep, so after they entered the house and put their packs and briefcases down, she headed back out, Daniel at her side. After bringing in all of the things she felt were necessary for the first few days, they both collapsed onto the couch and grinned at each other.

"Wow, Sam, you sure had some heavy boxes. What was in there, lead?" Daniel groaned, as he pretended to rub his back.

"Books, of course, Daniel. You should know books when you carry them. After all, that's what you've had the most of, in the past, when we've helped you to move. I'd think you could recognize that weight in your sleep," Sam chided him, laughingly.

Daniel grinned at her. "Too true, Sam." He ducked his head and continued softly, "You know, sometimes I can't believe how much alike we are. If I didn't know better, I'd swear we were related in some way. The one thing that stops me is that we both know our parents…and I don't have any brotherly feelings for you at all. Not the first twinge."

Sam blushed and murmured, "Me either on the sisterly feelings, Daniel. Anyway, I know what you mean about us being alike in so many ways. I've felt close to you from the time I first met you. Like I could tell you anything and you'd understand, but then you already know that about me, just as I do about you."

Daniel nodded. "I know. I know exactly what you mean." He paused again. "I get the feeling that you're in the mood tonight to take our discussion farther, Sam; am I right?" he asked softly.

Sam looked at him, as she reviewed her own feelings, before saying quietly, "I think you're right, Daniel. I think we both have things we think we need to say. Then, well then, we'll see…what we want to do next. How do you feel about it?"

Daniel smiled in relief. "Exactly the same, Sam. In fact, I think we're both ready to finish with talking. Then when we come together, it will be in a completely natural and comfortable way. It'll just happen; we won't need to plan for it at all."

Sam laughed lightly in relief. "I agree, Daniel. Where would you like to talk? Here?"

Daniel shook his head saying, "No, let's get ready for bed, Sam. You need to go into your room and change. I pulled the blinds, so if you leave the light on they should be able to see your shadow, just as they'll see mine. Once the lights are out, if we pull the drapes, they won't be able to see anything, even if we turn on a small table light. I've noticed before when I was outside, and Jack was here that once he closed the drapes his shadow stayed gone as long as we left the lights on low. There's a small light in the hallway, so you won't bump into anything. Come back to my room when you're ready for bed, and we'll talk there. My room's drapes are the heaviest, and I have that sitting area. Is that okay with you?"

Sam nodded, answering, "Yes, fine, Daniel. It won't take me long. I showered before I left the base, as I suspected that by the time we unloaded the jeep, I'd be tired."

Daniel grinned at her, "I did the same thing, Sam, so it won't take either of us very long. Let's go." They walked up the stairs arm in arm. Whether or not they would start a more intimate relationship tonight or not was yet to be seen, but for the moment, they were comfortable with their situation. He stopped in front of one of the guest rooms. "Here you go, Sam. I gave you the largest of the two guest rooms, and this is also the one with the completely empty closet."

"Thanks, Daniel." She reached up and gave him a swift kiss before opening the door and going through it. Once in the room, she turned around. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

He nodded and headed for his own room. It was time to see if he could even find his pajamas. He wasn't positive he knew where he put them after the last time he used them, which was so long ago he couldn't remember when it was. He remembered getting them cleaned, but after that…well; they had to be here somewhere. All he had to do was find them.

TBC


	22. No Longer Just a Memory Ch 21 APNT

_**Chapter Twenty-one Summary: **Daniel and Sam spend their first night together in Daniel's home. Char finally gets to experience mating and is very well satisfied by it. It certainly lived up to her expectations. Jack, Martouf, and Malek come by in the morning, so they can take the two Tok'Ra "sight-seeing" to show them some of the first world. _

_**Cor'cyfials Shel'lec Te dak - **Heart-friends, or Lovers, Sharing the Flesh._

_**Cor'cyfials – **Heart friends, often a shortening of the above although loving friends who are not involved sexually often use it as well._

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_**Chapter Twenty-one**_

_**No Longer Just a Memory**_

* * *

Not quite fifteen minutes later, Sam knocked on Daniel's door and then opened it when he called for her to come in. She stopped just inside the door and caught her breath. She always forgot how sexy Daniel could look. Black silk pajama bottoms and a matching satin jacket would certainly remind you quite quickly, though.

He glanced up and waved her over. "Come and sit down, Sam. I've poured us a nightcap."

She walked across the room and took the wine from him, before sitting down on the sofa in the sitting area of his bedroom. She sipped and then did so again. He'd picked one of her favorite types of wines. It was actually a dessert wine, and she really liked it, and not just for an after dinner drink. "This is very good, Daniel. Have we had it before? It kind of tastes familiar."

Daniel smiled at her, saying, "Yes, we had it at Thanksgiving last year. I'm glad you still like it." He joined her on the sofa, turning slightly, so that he was facing her. She was sitting the same way on the other end. Daniel decided that he should start, so he asked quietly, "Any second thoughts, Sam?"

Sam shook her head. "No. No, I can't say that I have, Daniel. How about you?"

He took a sip of his wine and then surprised her by saying, "As a matter of fact, I did have a few qualms, but…I talked to Martouf, Sam. Not deliberately, so please don't think that I went nosing around." He gave a small wry smile before returning to his subject, "Martouf insists that the alcohol he drank destroyed his brain cells, because he asked me a very indiscreet question. He promptly apologized, and asked me to forget he asked it, but…I couldn't do that, Sam."

He took another sip of his wine and looked up from it to watch her reaction, as he said, "Martouf is one of the things I felt that you and I should discuss before we, ah, began anything. I have to admit that it was my fault he suspected about us. He made a comment about the two of you becoming friends, before you could go farther with it, and like an idiot, I reacted in such a way that he immediately suspected something. He asked point blank if you and I were having an affaire. I refused to lie, so I told him that we were friends now, but that it didn't preclude something developing, er, later. He guessed, of course. So…we talked. He was quite candid about the fact that the two of you had talked, as well as what you agreed to. I have to admit it set my qualms to rest."

"So…he told you that we've decided we should both become involved with someone else, Daniel? And why?"

"Yes, he did. He also told me that you decided you wanted a caring relationship quite a while before the two of you talked. I have no problem with it now, and I can understand your feelings. I also realized that if you had set out to use me, in any way, you would have been the one to approach me…but you didn't. I offered, when I realized you were considering getting involved with Malek. I would bet that Malek made the first move, too. So, I acquitted you of any suspicion of using either of us. Other than that conversation, I guess I really don't have anything too new to add to our other conversation. I'm looking forward to being _Cor'cyfials_ with you Sam and entering _Cor'cyfials Shel'lec Te dak_ as your lover. Very much."

Sam smiled at him. "So am I, Daniel. We both are. As for your conversation with Martouf," she sighed before continuing, "I'm actually glad that the two of you were able to talk about it. The truth is that Janet has been telling me for months that I needed to start dating someone and have an affaire. I think you know how I was over Martouf and Lantash's—death. You know about my nightmares and regrets." She sighed again, but forced herself to go on with her thoughts, "I know very well that there are a lot of emotions in me pertaining to the two of them. I'm not taking them out and examining them, though. Not now. Not yet. I—I just can't do it. I'm positive I know what would result. I've," she cleared her voice, "I've finally figured out what is going on with Jolinar's feelings for them, Daniel, and it's almost kind of scary but it's also a relief to have the questions answered and my feelings about it settled."

Daniel frowned at the distressed look on Sam's face, but she shook her head when he readied to say something. Drawing a really deep breath, she told him, very quietly, but very confidently and firmly, "It doesn't matter anymore whether they are Jolinar's emotions or mine. Char has helped me to realize that. Whether they were Jolinar's feelings first or not is unimportant. You see, Daniel, it doesn't matter because no matter where they came from…now they're mine; they belong to me. Are my feelings for them all from Jolinar? No, and I know that for a fact too, because when I thought they were dead, I had Jolinar's, which is now my, grief, but I also had emotions that weren't shaded by her emotions. I had emotions that told me I'd missed one of the most precious things in my life. I don't want to mess that up, Daniel. I don't want to take a chance on missing it again. I won't do that." She smiled wryly, saying, "I guess that means my emotions, my feelings about them aren't really under control, but in a way, they actually are. I can't explain it, but it's like they are there, and I can pull them forward, if I want to, and experience them, but I can also sort of fold them up and put them away. Sometimes something makes them try to come forward, but I do guard against it, and Char is very helpful in that, too."

"So, to go back to what I started to tell you. I know that I have these feelings, and that Lantash is very much included in them. That makes the thought of getting involved with Martouf without him…abhorrent to me. I know that's a pretty strong word, and I didn't use it with Martouf, but it's how I feel. I was afraid he would get it twisted around, and think I found him abhorrent, so I didn't use it, even though I do feel that strongly about it," Sam stopped talking, but it was obvious she had more to say. After taking a couple of breaths, she whispered, "I can't bear to lose them a second time, Daniel. I just can't."

She cleared her throat again, adding, "However, I did _not_ decide to have an affaire with either you or Malek because of that. I'd been thinking about it for a long time and had already made the decision that I would try to find someone with whom I could have a relationship. I wanted to find someone who wouldn't want more than I had to give. When I realized that Malek felt that way about Char and I; I knew that he was my answer. I liked him and so did Char. He wasn't looking for permanent, and neither are we, and he is, at least to Char and me, a very sexually exciting man."

"Much as you are, Daniel. When you offered to become our Cor'cyfials, I was really very excited and so was Char. She's been urging me for weeks now to talk to you or to allow her to talk to you. I'm very glad you took the chance and asked and so is Char. I just wanted you to understand that even though it might look that way, I didn't set out to use anyone to shield me from my emotions about Martouf and Lantash. I already know what those emotions are, and I'm shielding them myself. However, I can't deny that having relationships with the two of you will help me to keep those emotions at bay, until Lantash is well and with Martouf again. I can't let them come out and take their place, yet. I—I really want to do this right, with Martouf and Lantash together, so that we can all experience everything together. I guess…that's really all I have to say about that topic."

Daniel nodded, as he told her, "I do understand, Sam. I'm also glad that you've finally come to terms with Jolinar's emotions for them. I have no qualms at all, about what will be between us. We both have a need. We both need someone to help us make it through the night. We both need a loving caring relationship that includes sex. We can have that together, and I think it's time we started to check out the possibilities. What do you think, Sam, Char?"

"Yes, Daniel. Yes, we both think it's a good idea, a very good idea."

She watched as Daniel set aside his wine and then reached for her, taking and setting aside her wine, and then using his hand to pull her toward him, as he said softly, "Then I think we should do a little reconnaissance and map out where we think we should go from here. Maybe check out some different places we would like to take a closer look at or explore" he pulled her completely into his arms, "in a little," he kissed her softly, "more", then he nuzzled her ear, "detail," he breathed into that shell he was teasing with his lips. "Do you think that you and Char would like that?"

Sam swallowed nervously, and the muscles of her abdomen tightened as the nerve endings in her center began to talk to her. Daniel found her lips before she could answer, but that was okay because her lips gave him an affirmative response for her…Char was gasping in her mind and Sam attempted to give her control. _"No, my Sam, not…not just yet. If you would not mind, I believe I would like to experience the sensations, for a time, before I begin to actively participate." _

Sam chuckled at her, saying, _"All right, I can't blame you for that. Let me know when you're ready to participate actively. And, Char, don't forget what I said about the…that other matter. I know it must be soon, but not now. Not until we have talked to him or Malek, whichever you decide on. All right?" _

"_Yes, Mer Prinekh, I remember and I gave my word to you. I will not break it, I promise you." _

Sam gave her a hug, _"Thank you, my Charesh. Now, back to, ah, something more interesting and enjoyable. Is that acceptable to you?" _

Feeling Daniel's lips caress the side of her neck she moaned saying, _"Yes. Yes, my Sam, it is very acceptable." _

Feeling him begin to suck lightly, but not enough to leave an obvious mark, Sam gasped, "Oh, God, that feels good, Daniel. I always knew those lips of yours would feel like this. You have beautiful lips, and they feel as good as they look."

"They can't feel any better to you than the silk of your skin gliding under them does to me, Sam." It was Daniel's turn to gasp as Sam moved against him where he was cradling her between his thighs.

Char hissed, as she felt the hardness of him pressing against them. When Sam's hand reached for and found him, she encouraged her, _"Yes, Sam, please give him the pleasure of our hands on his body. He is quite hard and…he would begin to ache by now, would he not? That is what my mother's memories tell me." _

"_Possibly, but then, it won't take much of this for us to be joining him in that condition." _ Sam groaned as Daniel slipped his hand inside her sleep shirt and found her breast, caressing it gently, as he continued his assault on her throat and shoulder with his lips and tongue. She was really glad she hadn't decided on pants and top instead of her sleep shirt with its wide, cowl-like neckline, as it slid off one shoulder giving Daniel easier access. It had been such a long time since she felt this way.

Her hand began working on his hardness in a slow rhythmic manner and it wasn't long until she heard him moan, and felt the thrust of his hips against her. "Sam," Daniel's voice was hoarse with barely suppress passion. "Sam, can we move this to something just a little more comfortable?"

"Oh, yeah, Daniel, I think that would be a great idea," She gasped into his mouth just before his lips caught hers in another searing kiss.

As they came up for air, he urged her to pull away, so that both of them could stand. Never letting go of one another, they made their way slowly to the bed. Once there, they settled side by side facing one another, both of them smiling slightly. Then Daniel leaned forward and took her lips again, and the time for second thoughts, or for stopping, was behind them.

Sam slipped his jacket from his shoulders and he shrugged out of it. As her fingers explored the muscles on his chest, they tightened and relaxed as her touch sent delicious quivers through him. She brought her lips to them next and each one tightened and then relaxed, as she breathed onto them before sucking gently, nipping lightly, and laving slowly across each one. With a moan, Daniel pulled back and reached for the waistband of his pajama bottoms. They didn't last long after that. Her nightshirt swiftly followed.

Char came fore and experienced lovemaking for the first time, as something other than a memory. Daniel's fingers found their core and he kept them hanging on the edge of release, for what seemed like forever. Then, when he could wait no longer himself, he slid between their thighs, poised to enter them, when he suddenly froze in place. Realizing something was wrong, Char released to Sam. She opened her eyes and looked at him in surprise. "Daniel? Ah, is something wrong or have you changed your mind, um, _now_?"

He gave a sound that was half groan and half laugh, before saying, "I don't know, Sam." He looked down at her, his face a mask of need, as he ground out, "Sam, I didn't even consider…I'm sorry. I should have thought of it long before now. I'm not normally this irresponsible, and I do have what we need, if we need them."

"What, Daniel? What should you have thought of?" Sam stared at him blankly.

"Are you…Sam, are you safe, or do I need to take precautions?" It was obvious that he was holding himself back through sheer will power. All he really wanted to do was to plunge into her and to cleave her, until they both lost themselves to their desire and fell over the peak together.

"_Char? We're safe, right? I mean, I know you had me stop the birth control measures, since they won't work now anyway, so…we can't get pregnant right?_"

"_Yes, we are very safe, Sam. I have stopped your ovulation, without which there can be no child. Now, please assure him quickly, so that we may continue. I do not believe I wish to wait any longer for our release. Please hurry, Sam." _

Sam nodded at her and looked up at Daniel. "Char says we're fine, Daniel. She has control of that. I'll always be safe, so we won't have to have this conversation again, okay?"

Her last word coincided with his forward lunge, which seated him completely. Sam gasped aloud, as Char did within her mind. Daniel moaned, as he held himself still and allowed her silken heat to surround him. Then he began to move, slowly at first, but then much more quickly. His mouth found hers causing her to moan and thrust upward for him. Sam's hands roamed up and down his back before reaching down and pulling him in even harder, as she rotated her hips and met each of his thrusts.

Char and Sam switched back and forth so quickly now that it was difficult to know for sure which of them was in control. It didn't matter. Daniel drove them higher, as he increased both the hardness and the speed of his strokes. "I can't hold back much longer, Sam," Daniel managed to tell her.

"Don't hold back, Daniel. We're ready whenever you are," Sam assured him in between gasps.

He reached between them and caressed her pleasure center. As he felt the first contraction of her release, he pressed down on her and then they exploded together, spiraling into the little death. Daniel collapsed on them, and lie there, spent, for a minute or two, while pulling in great gulps of air, before rolling to the side and taking them with him. Reaching down, he snagged the sheet, covering them before settling beside them, and then pulling them closer into his arms. Sated, still connected, the three drifted into the gentle arms of Morpheus.

* * *

Sam awoke slowly, and stretched before she opened her eyes. When her foot came into contact with a foot that was not hers, she sat bolt upright in the bed and turned wide eyes to the body lying next to her before collapsing back onto the bed. She released a shaky breath. Daniel. She and Char made love with Daniel last night. Her lips quirked in a half smile. Actually, they made love again shortly after midnight, then again sometime later. Evidentially, all three of them were making up for the years of abstinence.

Daniel's arm reached across her to draw her closer and his lips started to nuzzle her ear and throat, before he sighed and rolled over onto his back. Looking over at her, he explained, "It's almost eight, Sam, and Jack, Teal'c, and Martouf will be here by ten. We probably should put this off until later and get up and dressed. Otherwise, they'll arrive while we're still in this bed. If I don't answer the door quick enough to suit him, Jack will use his key and just come in; I don't think we want them finding us in here together, unless we are dressed and not in the bed.

Sam smiled wryly at the thought and agreed, "I think you're right, Daniel, but before I remove us, I have to tell you that it was as wonderful as I always suspected it would be with you. Char, seconds those sentiments."

He nodded, saying, "Yes, I have to agree, Sam. You and Char are pretty awesome. I don't have so much as a shred of regret either."

Sitting up, Sam leaned over and quickly kissed him before leaving the bed and beginning the hunt for her clothing. Finding her nightshirt and panties, she put them on, as Daniel left the bed, as well. Finishing before he did she started towards the door. "I'll meet you downstairs in the kitchen. See you shortly." She walked the few steps to her room and, after showering and donning clean clothes, she caught up with him downstairs, where he was already starting to make breakfast. On weekends, Daniel cooked, and he was quite good at it, when he wanted to be.

Sliding onto a stool at the bar, she sat quietly after greeting him and simply watched him work. It wasn't long before he set a plate of waffles and bacon in front of her and slid onto the stool across the bar from her. A companionable silence stretched between them as they ate, each lost in their own thoughts. It was quiet and comfortable.

"Do you think Martouf will enjoy the Royal Gorge, Daniel? It's just a touristy place, but I've always liked it. We should go into Gunnison to eat, before we head back."

"Yeah, I think he will, Sam. He hasn't seen much other than the mall, O'Malley's, the SGC, and a snowbound secret base in Russia. I know he's been looking forward to seeing some of the country, and I think starting close to home is a good idea. He's not used to the distances, and while he now enjoys driving and the speed, he isn't quite as comfortable when he's a passenger. My seat has some pretty deep nail indentations where he still grabs it every so often." He grinned at Sam and she smiled back.

"Yes, I agree, and the Gorge is close enough, yet far enough away that it will start to prepare him for the longer trip to Estes Park. Not," she added after a moment's thought, "that Estes Part is all that far. Actually, as distances go, it really isn't far at all."

"Yup, I agree." Silence once more descended, but it was still a very comfortable one, but soon Char told Sam, _"Daniel is frowning quite deeply, my Sam. What do you think has occurred? Could it be about us?"_

Sam looked up from her very delicious waffle and studied him for a short time before answering serenely, "_No, it isn't about us, Char. That's Daniel's "I know what this means, but I can't quite make the connection, remember the exact translation, figure out what the odd markings are" frown. He's thinking about something at the SGC, probably something that is eluding him about some artifact or scroll or something." _

Char studied him again, this time paying attention to each small change in his features, before remarking, "_I believe that you are quite correct, Samantha. Now that you have pointed it out, I realize that I have noticed this before but never consciously thought about it."_ Turning outward, she asked him, "Daniel, is there something which you need to discuss with someone? Samantha and I will be happy to listen as you go through your different theories about the translation."

Daniel looked up from his plate, his surprise obvious. "How did you know I was thinking about a translation, Char? Was I talking aloud?"

Char laughed lightly, saying, "Not at all, Daniel. You said nothing aloud. I must be honest and admit that Samantha told me what you were thinking about so deeply." Her laughter disappeared completely, as she continued, "I believed that perhaps you were regretting becoming our Cor'cyfials. I am sorry I doubted you."

He looked into her troubled blue eyes, and was once more amazed at how very human Char appeared to be. In fact, it was almost disconcertingly so, as she was proving at this moment. Her confession of lack of confidence was a very human reaction in a new relationship. He reached across the bar and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand in a soft caress. "No, I wasn't thinking that or anything like that. Sam was correct." He paused for a moment, then continued, "Char, I meant what I said. I have no regrets in this affaire. We're fulfilling a need in each other. I love both you and Sam, and I'm enjoying both our time together and our lovemaking. I know it won't last and that's fine. When it ends, we'll return to being loving friends, without benefits. Don't worry about me changing my mind, because there's only one thing that would change my mind about our relationship…well, two, ah, make that three things." He blushed, as he stumbled through that sentence.

Char's face showed her amusement, as she questioned him, "Could you tell me what those things are, Daniel? Perhaps I can avoid them, if I know what you do not wish me, us, to do."

He shook his head, stating firmly, "No, you can't avoid them, Char, and I wouldn't want you to even try to do that. Besides, one of them is on my side. As for telling you what they are, yes, I will, not because you can avoid them, but because we should both know these things about our relationship."

He drew a deep breath and blew it out in a gust, as he tried to decide how to word what he wanted to say. When he made that decision, he nodded decisively, before explaining to her, "Okay. One, as I said, is about me. Should I, in some altered reality, since I see no chance of it happening here, fall in love with a woman, then I would need to stop our relationship. That would be a given."

Char nodded, as she murmured, "Of course, Daniel. We would expect you to do so. What are the other two reasons? You said they pertained to my Sam and me."

Nodding again, he stated softly, "If you become involved with Malek, and he objects to our relationship, then I would end it. It wouldn't be fair of me to put the two of you into the middle of that type of situation. You shouldn't have to choose since neither is a heart and soul match."

As he paused, she cocked her head and studied him, and then her lips firmed before she replied, "So…if I understand you correctly, you are saying that if Malek objects to our having two Cor'cyfials, at one time, you would give in gracefully and step away from us, thus sparing us the agonizing decision. Is this not correct?"

Daniel smiled at her. "Yes, that's it exactly."

After a moment of staring at him, she retorted, "I see. Well, Daniel, I have to admit to being very surprised. You, of all people, should be aware of the fact that my Sam and I are perfectly capable of making our own decisions, agonizing or not." She shook her head sharply, before continuing to snap at him, "That you would consider taking our right to make our own decision away from us not only surprises me, but disappoints me, as well. I would never have believed that you, of all people, would treat us as if we were bimbo's without two thoughts to rub together in our heads."

Daniel's mouth dropped open, and he turned a rather obvious shade of red. Never had Char, or Sam for that matter, spoken to him in that tone of voice. Closing his mouth, he came very near to opening it again to respond in anger, before common sense prevailed, and it remained shut…for the moment. As was usual for Daniel, he began to analyze both his own statement and her response. Once he did, he realized that his statement was just a tad condescending and out of line. If Malek objected, it was their decision which of them they would stay with, not his. He sighed. Okay, grovel time.

He looked up from where he was staring at the top of the bar to answer Char only to find Sam smiling at him. "Ah, I think that maybe you ruffled her fins a little bit, Daniel. She can be quite feisty, if you remember."

He groaned aloud, before saying, "I'm sorry, Sam. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I wasn't thinking at all. If I was, I wouldn't have had that thought. I fully admit that Char is right. It's not my place to make that choice for you and I won't. So scrap that reason, okay? Will she finish talking to me?"

He heard Sam laughed softly before her eyes flared and Char told him, "You are forgiven, Daniel. Sam reminds me that you were only trying to protect us from some emotional turmoil and pain. I understand, and we will not speak of it again. Now, what was the third reason you would end our sexual relationship?"

He spoke slowly at first, waiting for her to once more snap at him, "Well, it's similar to the one I just told you, so I hope I don't upset you again. But I won't take this one back. If I knew, for a fact, that the love Martouf and Lantash have for you was causing them pain, hurting them, then I would end it, Char. I won't make them watch us and know we're sleeping together. If their love begins to cause them jealousy and pain, I just won't hurt them because I know that you love them, too."

Char reached out and squeezed his hand. "That is a totally different thing, Daniel, not the same at all. Malek does not love us, and he would have no right to object to our mating. It is not uncommon for Tok'Ra to have more than one Se'frinds or Cor'cyfials at the same time. They are not true heartlove matches, and there is rarely jealousy involved. For Malek to feel that way, he would have to love us, and I do not believe that will happen. As for Martouf and Lantash, I agree. If that happens, then we would in all probability end our relationship, as well, so it is a good thing to know that we feel the same way should that scenario take place. Whether it will or not is yet to be seen, however."

"I agree up to a point, but…it _will_ happen, Char, the question is not if, but when." Picking up their now empty plates, he turned and took them to the sink, rinsed them and placed them in the dishwasher. Char released control, so it was Sam who handed him the empty glasses they used for their juice. Their coffee was still on the bar.

Hesitantly, Sam reached out and touched Daniel's arm. She paused for a moment, before agreeing with him, "I believe that the day will come that it will happen, too, and I know that we both believe that it's true."

Daniel took her in his arms and holding her close brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. "In the meantime, Sam, we'll enjoy each other and have a beautiful relationship. Both of us will gain from it, and if it lasts a week, a month or a year, I'll never regret it."

Sam kissed him gently, "Neither will Charesh and I, Daniel, and that's a promise."

A loud knock, followed by someone leaning on the doorbell caused them both to sigh and take a step back from one another just in time, as they heard Jack's key turn in the lock, the door swing open, and his voice as he yelled, "Daniel, where are you guys? Don't you ever answer your door, for cryin' out loud?"

Daniel grinned, before yelling back, "Come in, Jack, don't stand on ceremony. We're in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast. They watched as Jack entered the room followed by Martouf…and Malek.

Sam smiled brightly at him asking, "Did I miss a day or something? Aren't you here a day early?"

Malek bowed his head in greeting, before telling them, "My replacement came yesterday, instead of waiting until tomorrow, so I decided to come a day early. I am glad that I did. Jack and Teal'c have been telling Martouf and I what part of the Tau'ri world we would be seeing today. I believe that we are both looking forward to it." He cocked his head slightly before asking, "When did they allow you to move off of the base, Samantha? I was not aware that this was going to be allowed."

Before Sam could respond to him, Jack set off on telling the tale of Maybourne and cronies and their defection, not only to Russia, but also now, from the N.I.D. to those who would see him incarcerated if he didn't cooperate. Thus, he finally explained that, since Maybourne considered the threat lessened, General Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c, and he decided that she would be safe, if she lived with either him or Daniel and because of the frat regs, moving in with him would be a very bad idea. Daniel had been more than happy to agree to her moving in with him. Of course, she still had guards. They were around somewhere out of site.

Malek gave the information his usual solemn consideration before pronouncing it a viable option for her.

Before Jack could broach another subject, Daniel asked, "Has Jack told you about the weekend after this next one, Malek?"

"Yes, he did. It sounds very enjoyable. I do not believe that I will have any difficulty. It is my belief that Labrek is attracted to one of the scientists on my base." He gave a slight smile, saying, "I have no doubt that's why he came early this weekend, and he will no doubt be quite content to have five days with her. Colonel O'Neill suggested that I come on Thursday, as he believes that we will make the trip that evening. I am looking forward to it."

"Good. I'm glad that you can make it. We were afraid you might not be able to be away for that long," Daniel told him, as he nodded decisively in his normal manner.

"I will check with him before I give an absolute answer, Daniel, but I do not foresee a problem."

"Okay, then, are we ready to hit the road guys?" Jack questioned, already bored with the conversation.

"Sure, Jack, we're finished eating." Suddenly Daniel frowned, "Jack, where's Teal'c?"

Jack grinned. "Bra'tac showed up this morning to catch him up on what all is going on in Jaffa land. He didn't mind remaining behind. He's already been to the Gorge a couple of times now. How about we take your Jeep, Daniel? We can all fit in it fairly comfortably."

"No problem, Jack. Are we all ready? If so, we should probably get on the road."

Jack commandeered the front seat, which left Sam with Martouf on one side, Malek, and Devlin on the other. It was a beautiful sunny day, with a light breeze, cold but not exceptionally so. She smiled, as she realized that Martouf had his coat, his gloves, a scarf, and he was carrying a winter hat as well. Looking over at Malek, she realized that Martouf or Teal'c had seen to him. He, too, had a coat, gloves, scarf, and hat. Although neither Malek and Dev or she and Char actually needed them, it was that much less the symbiotes had to do, if they did not have to keep them warm. Besides that, they would be very conspicuous if they walked around with no winter clothing on.

As they rode quietly toward their destination, Sam and Char found themselves falling into their own thoughts, as the men began discussing a recent ball game. Tuning into Char's thoughts, Sam gave an internal frown before asking quietly, _"Char, how much longer do we have before we can no longer wait? I know you want to do it fairly soon, but I also know that you will __need__ to do it fairly soon. Have you decided which of them you prefer?" _

Char sighed deeply before answering calmly, _"I would like to wait another month or so, Sam. That will not be a problem. I will need to accomplish my purpose within the next six months."_ She paused, frowning slightly, before admitting, _"To be truthful, however, I am beginning to feel that I must do something sooner than that. I have given this a great deal of thought as you know and it is my responsibility, my purpose. The Tok'Ra are in need of me, however, I will not be forced to do anything which I do not desire to do. I will perform my duty; I will do nothing more…at least for now. As for my choice,"_ she sighed again, _"no. No, I have not made a final decision. However, I am leaning toward Daniel, if he will agree, for he will be much more likely to agree to cover our absences when the time comes for us to leave. Malek, on the other hand, could prove more of a hindrance than a help. And since I have decided that I must inform whoever I choose, well, Daniel may become my only choice."_

"_Now, it is a very beautiful day, Samantha. I am looking forward to it very much. Let us forget our dilemma for today. We will have ample time to worry later."_

Sam smiled and caressed her lightly. _"As you wish. I have to agree with you, too. It is a beautiful day. Let's just enjoy it."_

Char sighed in contentment. It was going to be a very nice day, both in their weather and the company. Pushing their concerns aside for the time being, they settled back to enjoy it.

TBC


	23. Out of This World Ch 22 Tangent

_**Chapter Twenty-two Summary: **They've had a hectic few days, but things are getting back to normal…or so they believe. That may not last for long. At least two of them are going on a rather long, uncomfortable trip…compliments of Apophis. As things continue to go wrong during a test flight of the X-301 intercept, Sam, Martouf, and Daniel work against time to reach Jack and Teal'c. _

_**Mer Prinekh – **My Lifemate, a term of endearment between host and symbiote._

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication _

* * *

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_**Chapter Twenty-two**_

_**Out of This World (Tangent) **_

* * *

Sam stretched and yawned. As she crawled out of bed and headed for the shower, she thought about how hectic the last several days were. Between moving her stuff and starting to show Martouf, and Malek, more of Colorado, they had all been very busy. Martouf returned to the tunnels with Malek to spend a day or two with Lantash, but he should be back today. Her possessions were now mostly at Daniel's place or, at least, the things she felt she really wanted to have around her were there.

Furthermore, things were going well between the two of them. "Sam, come on, it's time to get going. We can eat on base, but if we don't leave soon now, we're going to be too late to have time."

"Okay, Daniel, I'm coming. Give me a few more minutes to get dressed. I just got out of the shower."

"All right. I'm going to go start the jeep and let it get warmed up. It's freezing this morning."

"Go ahead, and I'll be right there. I've just got to get my boots on." It was nice to get back to the job again. The time off had been nice, but she was quite ready to go back to work, when they were over. Moreover, this morning something different would happen. They were going to show off the X-301 intercept to one of the upper echelon of the Air Force. Yup, today was going to be an exciting day. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her jacket, as she headed out the door to the garage. Daniel was right, it was time to go. She wished Daniel had knocked on her door and awakened her, when he got up, but since she hadn't asked him to, he probably assumed she had set her alarm for early. The problem was that she had actually forgotten what was happening today. As excited as she was about it, she didn't know how she could forget it, but evidently she had…and so had Char.

She grinned, _"I'm beginning to think that Daniel's love making the other night disrupted your brain, Char. Normally, you don't allow me to forget things like this." _

A giggle answered her, along with a denial, _"Nonsense, my Samantha. Although, he is very talented, is he not?" _

"_Yes, Char, he certainly is. I always thought he would be, so it's nice to have my speculations proved true." _

"_I hope we will be just as, ah, 'satisfied' with Malek's abilities."_

Sam hugged her, offering her own opinion, _"Yes, and I really doubt very much we will be disappointed, Char. After all, he's had two thousand years to learn his way around a woman's body. Furthermore, I believe that other than once, a very long time ago, he has always had male hosts. No, I doubt very much that we will have any complaints." _

"_No, neither do I. It is fun to speculate, however. And imagine him in our bed." _

"_Okay, Char, enough. Work day here. Stop with the erotica this early in the morning. You'll have us jumping some strange guy's bones. Not a good way to start the day." _Seeing the images Charesh was sending her, Sam sighed, giving in,_ "Yes, Charesh, he's every bit as appealing, and we don't have to speculate about his, ah, expertise." _

Char giggled once again, as she agreed,_ "No, that is very true. We do not." _

Sam shook her head at her mate, but she smiled at her, as well, as she became quiet. If Sam needed her, she would be there at once, however, neither of them intruded upon the other. It was a very comfortable relationship.

Sam frowned, as she thought of that. She still hadn't talked to Daniel about the subject of symbiotes. She really needed to do that. She looked over at him, as he drove toward the base. If he just hadn't distracted them so well the other night, they would have discussed it then. Her frown turned upside down, and she heard her mate laugh softly, as she shared Sam's feelings and thoughts. The last few days there hadn't been any time to talk about it, but maybe this evening. Even though this morning should be exciting, showing off the X-301 to some General, things would calm down and become routine after that. Well, they were almost on the base. It was time to get into work mode.

* * *

Sam stood next to Daniel and watched O'Neill pace, as he watched for Teal'c to do another flyby.

"Teal'c was told to push the envelope, Sir. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Well, that'd be nice," Jack answered, as he continued to scan the sky with binoculars, as he watched for him to return.

"Where else would he go, Jack?" Daniel asked.

Jack stopped his pacing, for a moment, as he stared at his friend, "Good point, Daniel." Glancing beyond him, as he resumed his pacing, he saw a vehicle coming, and added, "I think that's our VIP's jeep coming now."

Daniel frowned at him. "Jack, Teal'c will be back soon. Calm down and stop pacing before you wear a rut in the tarmac."

O'Neill scowled at Daniel, but he stopped pacing, as he told him, "Yeah, well, let's just hope this baby performs up to par today."

Sam grinned at the sight of her commanding officer being so jittery. "Oh, I think it will, Sir. Think positive."

"Sure, Carter, and Murphy isn't anywhere around."

Daniel speared him with a look. "We'll certainly hope he's not, Jack, and you shouldn't tempt the fates by making statements like that."

The jeep pulled to a stop beside them, so O'Neill didn't have time for a retort, which was probably just as well. He could be heard mumbling under his breath, "Okay, kids, here we go."

Carter and Jack came to attention as Major Davis exited the jeep along with General Hammond and another unknown General.

"Is there a problem, Colonel?" General Hammond asked, as he walked up to them.

"No, Sir. Not at all. I'm sure Teal'c just felt he'd take her for a spin…Around the world."

General Hammond nodded, as he told them, "Well, while we're waiting, I have someone who'd like to meet your team."

Major Davis immediately went into liaison mode, saying quietly, "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, allow me to introduce to you, Lieutenant General Vidrine.

O'Neill saluted as General Vidrine said, "Colonel."

"General."

"Major."

"General."

"Doctor."

"General."

"I've looked forward to meeting all of you. General Hammond has told me nothing but good things."

"Has he, Sir? Well, then I'm sure he's left something out."

"Such as?"

Realizing that the General had no sense of humor, Jack turned quickly to the radio in his hand, saying, "Teal'c? Ya there, buddy?"

They could hear Teal'c answer over the radio, as well, when he said, "Look immediately to the southwest, O'Neill."

All of them turned to look and then ducked almost immediately, as the Death Glider swooped over them at a high rate of speed, leaving them with a sonic boom, as it passed within a few feet of their heads.

As Jack yelled out, "Woo-hoo-hoo" General Vidrine turned to them and asked, "What in God's name is that?"

Major Davis smiled proudly, saying, "That, General, is the X-301 intercept."

Jack returned to the radio, saying, "Lookin' good, Teal'c. Give us another fly-by, low and slow."

"As you wish."

Major Davis explained quickly, "It's a hybrid craft, Sir, made with a combination of good ol' American know-how, and two Goa'uld Death Gliders that SG-1 recovered a couple years ago."

"It may be the most impressive aircraft I've ever seen," Vidrine commented slowly.

Sam spoke up, as the Glider made a slower flyby, saying, "Oh, it's more than that, Sir. Up till now, we haven't had a platform from which we could launch an attack against a Goa'uld ship…now we do."

"What makes it fly, Major?"

"It's difficult to explain, Sir. The power plant doesn't exert force against gravity so much as take inertia out of the equation. Even pilots are immune to ordinary G-forces. We don't completely understand the physics…"

"Major, I'll just accept the fact that it flies."

"Yes, Sir."

Jack grinned. "Oh, it flies, yes, Sir."

Teal'c landed the glider nearby and approached them with his helmet in his hand. General Vidrine turned to him saying, "I always like to get a view of the man in the cockpit. How does she fly, Son?"

"The vehicle preformed within the expected parameters."

Jack whooped again, "WOO-HOO! Sorry, Sir. I couldn't help but get caught up in Teal'c's enthusiasm."

Major Davis stepped in, saying, "Upon completion of a flight-test program, we hope to deploy the X-301 as an orbital defense craft under your command, Sir."

"In all seriousness, if that's all right with you, Colonel? How effective can a single fighter be against a potential fleet of Goa'uld warships?

Teal'c inclined his head. "That is what these tests endeavor to determine."

"All right, then, let's find out. What's next?"

Jack answered the General saying, "I take second seat for an air-to-air live fire test."

General Hammond indicated the jeep, as he said, "Our SGC control room will serve as Mission Control, Sir."

General Vidrine almost smiled, "Light that candle, boys."

O'Neill's grin looked like it might split his face. He greatly resembled a child on Christmas morning, finding his most fervent wish under the tree. Almost chirping in excitement, before leaving with Teal'c for the glider, he answered quickly, "Yes, Sir."

As Jack and Teal'c walked back to the glider, Teal'c asked quietly, "Does General Vidrine wish to perform some sort of candle-burning ritual?"

"Yes, that's it, exactly."

* * *

Once they entered the control room, Carter and Davis took seats at the control panel, and O'Neill's voice could be heard over the radio, "Request permission to proceed with weapon's test."

Major Davis answered firmly, "You're a go, Digger One."

Teal'c sat in the pilot's seat with Colonel O'Neill seated slightly higher in the weapons control seat. "We are proceeding to target area."

Carter answered firmly, "Copy that. You're a go for phase two."

Sam and Daniel both looked up as Martouf entered the control room. "How are the flight and weapons tests going so far, Samantha? Has everything gone well?"

Sam smiled at him, saying, "So far everything looks good, Martouf. How's everyone in the tunnels? Is Lantash still doing okay?"

Martouf nodded, saying, "Lantash's recovery has been slightly better in the past week or so. Anise is hopeful that her antidote is beginning to work. Jacob sends his love and everyone else sends their greetings."

General Vidrine listened with a slight frown and an obvious question in his eyes. Major Davis stood, stepped forward, and again donned his liaison hat. After unobtrusively catching Martouf's attention, he said, "General, This is Martouf of the Tok'Ra. He's now a member of SG-1. We're very happy, and consider ourselves to be incredibly lucky, to have him. He's just returned from a short visit to the Tok'Ra base."

"Martouf, this is General Vidrine. He'll be taking over the program on the X-301, once the test flights are out of the way."

Martouf slipped easily into his diplomatic persona, and bowed to the General, saying, "It is an honor to meet you, General Vidrine."

The General glanced at Major Davis, as he said, "A pleasure, Martouf."

Realizing that the General did not recognize who, or perhaps even what, Martouf was, Major Davis expounded on his previous statements, telling him, "The Tok'Ra are one of our most important off world allies. They're a resistance group, who are working toward the destruction of the Goa'uld. Since they are also symbiotes, they can work from within the Goa'uld, in ways and in places that we can't."

"Symbiotes? Are you saying that he's a Goa'uld?" The General asked, looking startled.

Seeing that the Major was not exactly sure how to answer that question, Martouf stepped in saying, "Physiologically, our symbiotes are Goa'uld, yes; however, they have not claimed that connection for the past two thousand years and more. They have been Tok'Ra, since their Queen, Egeria, broke from the System Lords, their ways, and their beliefs. We share our bodies with them voluntarily. It is a mutually beneficial joining, I assure you."

The General nodded, murmuring, "I see. That's very interesting. I don't think I was aware of your existence. Evidentially, someone left out some rather pertinent information from my briefing." He raised his eyebrows at Major Davis in a silent inquiry.

After clearing his voice, Major Davis told him, "I doubt if there was any information on the Tok'Ra, during your briefing, General. We've only become '_official,_ _formal'_ allies within the last several months; prior to that, we had a loose, though mutually beneficial, alliance. Several months ago, the Tok'Ra's High Councilor, Per'sus, and our President met here, and signed a formal treaty, tightening our relationship. I believe that your initial information would have been centered on the X-301, and the threat from the Goa'uld, Sir."

The General nodded again, before saying, "You said _one of _our most important off world allies. We have more than one, then?"

"We are allied with many different worlds, but the majority of them are for trade purposes only, as none of them are militarily strong enough to fight the Goa'uld. However, besides the Tok'Ra, we are also allied with the Asgard, who are advanced far beyond us. If you would like for me to, General, I can have a more in depth report prepared for you. I wasn't aware that they had completely left out the basic information; although, I imagine there will be another briefing with you to go over the other information pertaining to the Stargate Program. In the meantime, as I said, I can get you a report that will explain a little more about it."

"My information was, as you stated, almost entirely about the X-301, and the threat that the Goa'uld posed." As he said '_Goa'uld_' he glanced at Martouf, before quickly bringing his gaze back to Major Davis. It was obvious to all those involved that Martouf came very close to making him slightly nervous. Of course, considering that the only reports he'd read about the Goa'uld pertained to the System Lords and the horrors that they both were and caused, it was somewhat understandable.

"Yes, Sir, I imagine they felt that was the most important information. There's a lot to take in, Sir. Rarely do they give _anyone_ all of the information at one time. It's simply too much to absorb all at once. In fact, it's not unusual, when we must do orientation with someone, for them to disbelieve us, at first. We've learned to spread the information out somewhat. As I said, though, I can get you the remainder of the information, if you don't wish to wait for the next briefing."

"Thank you, Major, I'd appreciate that."

"That's them?" The three of them abandoned their conversation, as they heard Daniel's question.

They all looked at the blip on the radar screen. Major Davis began to explain what they were seeing, "The X-301 is equipped with stealth technology, which under normal circumstances wouldn't show up on radar, so we've installed a special transmitter for the test. So, the answer is yes, Dr. Jackson, that's Teal'c, Colonel O'Neill, and the X-301.

When Major Davis ended his explanation of what they were seeing, Sam pointed at some other blinking dots and told them, "These blips represent the target drones. The X-301 is carrying two AIM-120A air-to-air missiles.

The Goa'uld was thoroughly covered in the briefing and report that General Vidrine received, and he turned to Sam saying, "Major, are you suggesting a slammer missile would be capable of taking out a Goa'uld mother ship? While they may not have told me about our allies, I was given an in depth briefing about the Goa'uld and the threat they pose to Earth."

"Yes, Sir, I'm sure they did, and no a slammer missile in and of itself wouldn't be capable of doing so, however, if it's armed with a naquadah-enhanced warhead, and modified with a shield frequency modulator, yes, Sir! I believe that it certainly could do so," Sam answered him forthrightly.

Seeing that the General was unsure of why that would make much of a difference, Martouf explained, "Naquadah, in case they did not tell you, is very powerful when it explodes, and if I understand it correctly, would do much more damage than your nuclear weapons. It is highly explosive in the correct circumstances and a very small amount can produce a very large explosion."

Sam glanced back at General Vidrine, adding, "Martouf is entirely correct, General. Less than a handful could destroy an extremely large area. Believe me, a Naquadah enhanced warhead would, in all probability, leave a mothership in very small pieces."

"I…see. Major Davis…"

"Yes, Sir, I can get you that kind of information as well."

"Thank you."

The radio crackled and they heard Teal'c, as he apprised them of what was going on above them, "Beginning attack run now."

As Major Davis sat down to take over the radio transmission, they all heard O'Neill's response to Teal'c's information, "WOO-HOO-HOO!" Those who were most familiar with him, grinned at one another. General Hammond smiled slightly and shook his head. General Vidrine stood unsmiling and stoic, as he watched the blips on the screen.

Watching her printouts, Sam began frowning as Martouf, already understanding what he was seeing, murmured, "They will overshoot their target. Something is not as it should be. Teal'c is too experienced a pilot to overshoot a target in this way." Suddenly, he had a distinctly uneasy feeling about this test. Something was going very wrong.

At the same time that Martouf gave his opinion, Sam addressed the two men in the X-301, "Digger One, you're going to overshoot!"

They all frowned, as the words "Tracking Failure" appeared on the radar screen.

* * *

In the glider cockpit, O'Neill, said, hesitatingly, "Uh…Teal'c? Target's back that way."

In his usual stoic manner, Teal'c informed him, "I am no longer in control of the glider, O'Neill."

"Excuse me?" Jack responded, hoping that he'd not heard what he thought he heard.

"The craft is no longer accepting input from the controls. The drive is at full power," Teal'c explained calmly. "I believe we are headed beyond Earth's atmosphere and will exit it shortly," Teal'c continued impassively.

Realizing that this wasn't a good thing, Colonel O'Neill contacted the SGC stating, "Flight, I'm declaring an emergency."

"The ejection system has malfunctioned, as well, O'Neill," Teal'c informed him.

Still talking to the SGC, the Colonel told them, "We're no longer in control of the glider. I repeat, we have lost control and cannot eject. Please advise."

* * *

In the control room, Sam continued attempting to contact them, since they were unable to hear Colonel O'Neill's broadcast, "Digger One, Digger One? This is flight. They're not responding," She told those watching and waiting.

Martouf frowned, and said, "I believe that we are experiencing atmospheric interference. It is making the radio transmissions unreliable."

General Vidrine looked at Sam and asked, "Major Carter?"

"The glider was setting up to attack the target drones, when it accelerated into a steep vertical climb. It's off our radar; we're attempting to reacquire…"

"Are you saying they've gone into orbit?" Daniel broke into Sam's explanation, before she could finish it.

Her voice grim, she answered him, "I'm saying that they are headed straight out into space."

General Vidrine commented, "You said the 301 was capable of space flight."

"Yes, Sir, that's true and it is, but that wasn't part of the test."

Daniel was shaking his head vehemently, as he stated, "Teal'c wouldn't do this intentionally. There has to be something wrong."

"I must agree with you, Daniel. I, too, do not believe that Teal'c would do something like this. He would follow his orders, and Colonel O'Neill, despite his sometimes seemingly irreverent demeanor, is an excellent soldier and officer. He would not give such an order. I am very much afraid that there is a major malfunction of some type. I have a very disquieting feeling concerning this," Martouf joined in the conversation, and his quiet, yet authoritative manner caught their attention. They realized that what he said was very true. Neither Teal'c nor Colonel O'Neill would do something like this. There was a definite problem; they just didn't know what it was.

General Hammond looked from Martouf to Sam and asked quietly, "A malfunction?"

"Must be, Sir," Sam answered him.

General Hammond gave a decisive nod of his head, and said, "Get me the shuttle action officer at space command."

Sam shook her head, as she told him, "The shuttle won't be able to reach them, Sir, unless we can find some way to turn them around."

"It's all we've got," General Hammond pointed out.

"We've got NASA's deep-space tracking looking for the glider now. With the DSP and NORAD data, they should be able to get a hack on it and hopefully restore communication," Major Davis told them quietly.

* * *

"Uh…flight, this is Digger One…Cheyenne, we have a problem. Nothing is working back here," Jack gave up trying to reach the SGC and looked out the window, before asking, "Uh…Teal'c, on our six. Is that what I think it is?"

"If you believe that it is Earth, then, yes."

Jack cleared his throat, saying, "It's…ah…shrinking."

"Its size remains constant; rather, it is we who are moving away at extreme velocity. These instruments indicate drive shut down. We are no longer accelerating."

Jack blew out a breath, commenting, "Well, that's good."

"I will attempt to restart, O'Neill."

After attempting to restart the glider, Teal'c and Jack froze, as Apophis's voice reached them, "Shol'va! To all those who would turn against their god, know this! For your insolence, you will die in the cold of space. What is rightfully mine will now return to me!"

Jack cleared his throat again, before asking Teal'c, "Was that who I think it was? And did he just say what I think he said?"

Teal'c answered, his demeanor still calm and dispassionate, "If you believe it was Apophis, and if you believe he said the device from which this craft is constructed contains a device designed to return this glider to his home world, then, yes."

"Ah, yeah, right, T. He also mentioned something about dying…"

"In the cold of space."

"Right. Well, the ol' boy hasn't lost his touch, has he?"

* * *

"Digger One come in. Jack or Teal'c, please respond. Nothing." Daniel leaned back and shook his head, as he repeated, "Nothing."

"NASA Deep-Space tracking is trying to boost the signal. Hopefully, we should be able to reach them soon," Major Davis explained what they were in the process of doing.

Martouf stood quietly beside the two Generals, but there was a thoughtful look upon his face. It was obvious that he did not like whatever he was thinking. When he turned to Sam with a question, they all understood why, "Samantha, you did find and remove the homing device from the glider, did you not?"

Appearing startled, Sam swiftly turned around, asking him, "Martouf, what are you talking about?"

His voice extremely quiet and his tone grim, he answered her, "I am talking about the homing device that Apophis has begun to put into his gliders. It takes control of the glider and sets its coordinates for his home world. Are you telling me that you did not know?"

"No! We didn't find anything like that. We saw nothing suspicious. If we found something like that we would have questioned what it was. Damn it, Martouf, are _you_ telling _me_ that the Tok'Ra knew about this and didn't tell us?" It was obvious that Samantha Carter was extremely angry. She stood abruptly and her eyes glowed brightly, and not briefly.

General Vidrine quickly stepped back, definitely alarmed, by seeing a Major in the Air Force, who, it was quite clear, was Goa'uld. Realizing that no one else was at all alarmed, he steadied his heart rate and watched as the Major's face changed completely.

"Martouf, kree! Jankin me bon'iqua! Yas!"

At the tone and the command in the words, Martouf automatically straightened in response. "If I knew why, Charesh, I would tell you; however, I do not. If you wish me to speculate, I will do so," Martouf answered her at once, but his voice was cool, and it was very obvious that he neither liked nor appreciated being addressed in such a way.

Sam's eyes flared once again, more briefly this time, and after a few short tense moments, during which she reigned in both her temper and Charesh's, she sighed tiredly, telling him, "I'm sorry, Martouf. Char's just very upset that the Council didn't warn us about this. You know that she's already upset with them, and this just set her off. I'm not any too happy about it myself, but it certainly isn't your fault. She knows that, too, and wants me to apologize for her. I'll try to help her calm down. The question now…is what do we do about it? If the homing device is taking them to Apophis's home world, there's no way for us to retrieve them, at this point."

Daniel stared at Sam, his eyes wide, wondering at Charesh speaking to Martouf, as if she had every right to demand and, yes, to _command_, that he tell her, _at once_ why the Tok'Ra did not inform them about the recall device.

Relaxing somewhat, Martouf inclined his head slightly toward, Sam, telling her, "I understand, of course. This is a very stressful event. I would suggest that perhaps, you contact your allies that are capable of space flight. I do not know if the Tok'Ra have a ship available, at this time; however, they had one a few months ago that would be available, unless it is being used on a mission, which, as I am sure you are aware, it often is."

"I'll go contact them, and, if they don't have any way to do it, I'll contact our other friends and allies, as well. We can only hope that one of them will be available to help," Daniel spoke up quietly, as Sam had returned to monitoring what was happening.

General Hammond nodded his head in acquiescence, telling him, "Proceed, Doctor Jackson. SG-2 will stand by to assist." The General looked at one of the Sergeants working at another station and indicated that he was to find SG-2 and have them gear up. The young woman nodded and left at once. The commander of that team would probably be attempting to write up his report on their most recent mission. Well, that would just have to wait for now.

Daniel nodded and turned to leave, but Martouf stopped him, asking, "Would you like for me to accompany you, Daniel?"

Daniel frowned, as he gave the question some thought, but he finally shook his head, "No, but thanks for offering, Martouf. You may be needed here more than I need you." He waved his hands toward the consoles, Major Davis, and Sam. "I'll be fine."

Martouf inclined his head in agreement, "As you wish."

Daniel left the control room to take care of his task. At least he was doing something that would keep him active and make him feel useful.

Having noticed General Vidrine's reaction to Samantha and his continued surreptitious glances at her, Martouf turned back to him, explaining, "General Vidrine, Major Carter is also Tok'Ra. She became blended several weeks ago."

The General was startled into saying the first thing that came to mind, "Why? Why would she do that?"

General Hammond stepped in at that point, telling him, "Major Carter was injured during a mission. She was dying, and her father, General Jacob Carter, who is also Tok'Ra, made the decision to blend her, rather than allow her to die. She regained consciousness long enough to agree, which relieved everyone's minds. The Tok'Ra, unlike the Goa'uld, blend only with those willing to do so."

General Vidrine shook his head. He then raised his voice to be sure that he would be heard, "I think I really do want that information, as soon as possible, Major Davis." Then switching subjects abruptly, as he pushed his questions about their allies aside, he continued, asking, "Just how fast is the glider going now?"

Major Davis grimaced, before telling him, "Roughly a million miles an hour, give or take. At least they're no longer accelerating."

Once more the General shook his head, before turning to General Hammond, suggesting, "George, maybe it would be best, if I returned to the Pentagon. See what our people can contribute from that end. You bring them home."

General Hammond nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"Oh, and George, I _will_ be back. In the meantime, if you see General Carter, give him my regards. I have no idea why he is now a, ah…Tok'Ra…however, I do remember him well. He garnered a great deal of respect. Is he at a base near here?"

Martouf smiled slightly, and fielded this question, "General Carter lives with the Tok'Ra, now. He blended with the oldest and wisest of us, and he realized that they would be needed among the Tok'Ra, so he remained with them after he and Selmak joined. As for why he joined, Major Carter suggested it to him…he was dying of cancer and was very near death. Selmak was also dying, as his host was quite elderly, and she, too, was dying. Only Selmak was keeping her alive. It was a beneficial joining for both of them."

"I was unaware that Jacob was ill," General Vidrine commented quietly.

"From what I understand, I do not believe that very many people were aware of how ill he was. There is little doubt that he would not have lived more than a few days at most."

General Vidrine blinked at him, for a moment, obviously somewhat stunned. "So, the, the symbiote can cure this? As well as injuries?"

Martouf nodded, adding, "It depends, of course, but normally, unless the injury or injuries are quite severe, with a great deal of blood loss, they can do so. They can also cure most diseases, although, just as it is with injuries, it depends on how far the disease has advanced. What you call cancer is one of the diseases, which, even if it is well advanced, is usually, though not always, of course, easy for them to cure. Major Carter's situation was not so simple, as it was a rapid growing bacterium. Our healers were losing control of it, when we introduced Charesh to her. It took many hours for Charesh to cure the disease in that instance. It is a case by case determination, as to whether a symbiote can prevail; although, as I said, severity plays a large part in their success."

The General frowned, stating, "I thought you said the Major was injured."

Martouf nodded. "Yes, she was. She was attacked by a large predator, which they tell me resembled, on your world, a cross between a wolf and a bear. Its claws and bite, infected her with a bacteria, which fed off your antibiotics causing her to deteriorate rapidly, before that fact was discovered. Once it _was_ discovered, we immediately called in Jacob. He in turn, called in two of our best healers. They could barely control it. In her case, Charesh not only had to fight and conquer the bacteria, but also heal some very severe wounds."

The three had been watching, as Major Davis and Major Carter worked, their present dilemma never far from their minds, even as they discussed something totally different. His curiosity somewhat satisfied, by Martouf's answers, he turned back to General Hammond, "As I said before, it's clear that there's little, if anything, I can do from here, General." Giving a rather small twist of his lips, his first smile, if it could be deemed that, since he arrived, he continued, "I'll head back to the Pentagon. Martouf, it was…interesting and quite informative, meeting you. Perhaps, we'll meet again sometime, if this program can be salvaged. I'll look forward to it."

Martouf inclined his head, answering, "I, too, will look forward to speaking with you again." The General nodded to them one more time before turning and leaving.

Finishing her conversation with Major Davis, Sam turned to General Hammond, telling him, "Sir, I have an idea, but a whole lot of things have to go right for it to work."

Suddenly the radio came to life and they heard O'Neill's voice, "Cheyenne, we have a problem."

Sam immediately turned back to it answering, "Digger One, this is flight. Reading you five by."

General Hammond waited for a few moments, before inquiring quietly, of Martouf, "Why haven't they responded?"

"We must wait for it, General Hammond," He answered just as quietly, so as not to disturb Sam and Major Davis, as they discussed the situation. "There is a time lag. The time it takes for our signal to travel from earth to the X-301 and then the time for theirs to come back to us. The speed at which they are travelling will no doubt cause it to expand somewhat swiftly."

* * *

"So, Teal'c…how are we on consumables?" Jack asked, as if they were not hurtling through space.

Just as calm, Teal'c replied, "We have sufficient power and life support for several days."

"Several days? Well, that's something. How long will this thing take to get to wherever it's going?"

"Assuming this device is programmed to return to Apophis's home world, several hundred years."

"Several hundred?"

"Years."

"Hm, yeah, just uh…let me do the math on that here. Carry the four…"

Teal'c's quiet voice came to him, "The installation of this device was clearly the result of my betrayal of Apophis. Before I became Shol'va, such a device would have been unnecessary."

"So?"

"That means that I am indirectly responsible, O'Neill. If it were not for me, we would not now be in this situation."

"Oh, stop it, Teal'c. If it wasn't for you, we'd probably all be dead. You've saved our asses more than once. Besides, we'll be fine."

"Digger One, come in."

"There, you see? Told you we'd be okay."

* * *

Martouf took over the radio, as Sam and Major Davis continued to discuss the possibilities, "Jack or Teal'c, please respond."

Jack's voice came over the radio, "Yeah, flight. Digger One, we read you. We have lost control of the craft to some sort of recall device that apparently, the scum-sucking, slimy, snake-assed Apophis installed in his death gliders. Over." After waiting for a moment, he continued, "Flight, do you copy? Uh…flight. I don't know whether or not you can hear me, but…uh…controls are not responding. No thrusters and no reaction from the control system. We are…purely ballistic. Over."

Sam took over the radio from Martouf, explaining to O'Neill, "Colonel, you're so far out, there's already a time lag of a few minutes, so conversation is going to be a problem. We've received some preliminary tracking data from the deep space network. The glider is going to pass relatively close to Jupiter. We're hoping, if we can somehow nudge your trajectory just a bit, you can perform a sling-shot maneuver back toward earth. Message ends 1430 Zulu."

Suddenly the radio came to life and they picked up Jack's earlier message "…yeah, flight. Digger One…we read you…we have lost control of the craft to some sort of recall device that apparently…Apophis installed in his death gliders. Over. Flight, do you copy? Uh…flight. I don't know whether or not you can hear me, but…uh…controls are not responding. No thrusters and no reaction control system. We are…ballistic."

Sam slammed her fist down on the countertop, exclaiming, "Dammit! I was counting on them having at least some ability to maneuver. I don't know how to swing them around Jupiter without reaction control systems." If possible the tension in the room escalated even farther. Now what were they going to do?

TBC


	24. Desperate Measures Ch 23 APNT

_**Chapter Twenty-Three Summary: **Sam, Martouf, and Daniel, along with Major Davis are still trying to find a way to help Jack and Teal'c who are stranded within the X-301 Intercept. After their attempts to turn the glider fail, and only one of their allies have a ship anywhere near to being able to reach them in time, they decide on a dangerous and desperate mission. A trip to find Jacob and Selmak proves to have complications…serious ones._

"_**Italics"**_ _**–**__ Symbiote-Host Communication_

**___Mer Prinekh - _**_My Lifemate, a term of endearment between Symbiote and Host. Can be translated as meaning something like Beloved Lifemate or Sweet Lifemate._

* * *

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_**Chapter Twenty-three**_

_**Desperate Measures **_

* * *

Jack and Teal'c listened as they received Sam's last message, "We're hoping we can somehow nudge your trajectory just a bit, you can perform a sling-shot maneuver back to earth. Message ends 1430 Zulu."

Jack answered promptly, "Message understood at 1433 Zulu. Okay. How do we do that?"

Teal'c gave him an answer, even though it wasn't one he particularly wanted to hear, "Without control of our thrusters, we are incapable of nudging."

"Right." He turned his attention back to the radio, "Uh, flight, this is Digger One. We have negative…nudging capabilities. Stand by, flight." He returned his attention to Teal'c, saying, "The weapons system we installed shouldn't be affected, right?"

"What are you considering, O'Neill?"

"Our missiles."

"At this velocity a great deal of thrust would be required to significantly alter our trajectory, O'Neill."

"We just need a nudge."

"I am unsure of that specific measurement."

Jack once more took up the radio, telling them, "Uh, flight. Digger One. We've got two AIM-120 Alpha rocket motors that may, I'll say again, may, be at our disposal."

* * *

Those in the control room, listened as Jack's last message came through, "Uh, flight. Digger One. We've got two AIM-120 Alpha rocket motors that may, I'll say again, may, be at our disposal. Can we override the release mechanism and keep them attached through burnout? If so, we'll need to calculate where, when, and duration of burn. Digger One at 1458 Zulu."

General Hammond gave the two at the console a questioning look, "Major Davis?"

"They want to cook off the missiles, Sir."

The General frowned, asking, "What for?"

Sam answered him, "If we can get enough Delta V out of the missiles' rocket motors, our plan might still work. We'll need an override procedure." She turned back to Major Davis. "Can you do it?"

"That's the easy part," the Major told her quietly.

Sam nodded, "We'll have to talk them through it." Turning back to the General, she told him, "I'll need half an hour to make the burn calculations, Sir."

Major Davis looked startled. "Half an hour? Major, don't get me wrong, but the margin for error for this…"

"That's all the time we've got."

"I realize that. But if they thrust in the wrong direction, they hit Jupiter."

"And if we wait any longer, we're too late. Sir?"

General Hammond answered promptly, "Do it."

Sam looked over at Martouf, asking him, "Could you check this over as I do it? That way, if there are any mistakes, we'll at least have a chance to catch them."

"Of course, Samantha. You are correct."

As they sat as the table, Sam looked up at Martouf. "You don't think it will work, do you?" she asked him softly.

"I believe that in theory, it very possibly could give them what they need. In practice, I am afraid that it will be another thing all together. To be honest, Samantha, I hope that Daniel returns with some good news, and I hope he does so soon."

Sam nodded. She was as aware of the chances they were taking as Martouf was. At the moment, they both agreed that they had no other choice. If it worked, so much for the good. If not, they could only hope that they would be no worse off than they were at the moment.

Martouf ran the same calculations that Sam was running and, so far, he could see no flaw. She finished it and his calculations matched hers exactly. "I believe that this is as close as we can come, Samantha. I see nothing that you have missed or done incorrectly." He glanced at his watch, before encouraging her, "Moreover, we still have ten minutes left." He smiled slightly at her. Her impressive intelligence no longer startled him, but it did make him very proud of her. Garshaw was correct when she called her brilliant. She was, of that there was no doubt at all.

Nodding, Sam gathered her calculations, stood, and headed for the control room. Her part was done. She hoped that Paul's was.

They entered the control room to hear him giving his instructions to the two men in the glider, "Okay, missile selection switched to AIM-120A air to air mode to four.

* * *

Jack O'Neill listened and noted the instructions coming over the radio as quickly as he could, as he muttered, "Slow down, for cryin' out loud, Davis, sheesh…"

Major Davis, unaware of the muttering on the other end continued to reel off his instructions "…you'll see an out of range message. Enter update and load the figures I read you previously, which will override the firing inhibitors."

"Teal'c you getting' all this?"

"…at that point you will get a tone," the Major kept talking and Jack kept muttering.

Then suddenly Davis was finished, and he could hear Carter with more instructions, "Colonel, Fire missile 2 followed by missile 1 at T plus 10. I know this sounds like a lot of stuff to manage, guys, but it's what we have to do. You can commence at any point from 1622 Zulu. This is flight. 1618 Zulu."

"Okay, Teal'c, that's right about now. I'm ready whenever you're ready."

"Air to air mode bore."

"Update."

"Update."

"Ready. Flight, this is Digger One, we copy updates and are ready to begin burn. Selecting…Missile 2. And…" Their attempt was underway, as soon as they finished the instructions from Major Davis.

O'Neill ignited Missile 2 and then "4—3—2—1—" As he looked up from igniting missile one, he watched Jupiter as it seemed to fly swiftly past them.

Jack heard Teal'c exclaim, "Weapons are releasing, O'Neill." They watched as one of the missiles spun off in front of the glider before losing its burn.

As it tumbled back toward them, Jack shouted, "Look out!" just as it hit the glider.

At the SGC, as information began to come in, Sam announced, "Preliminary data coming in," while they all watched the projected and actual path of the glider on the computer screen.

Sam's shoulders slumped before she straightened and began to send the information to the two men in the runaway glider, "Digger One, this is flight. We have no joy on the burn. I'm sorry, Colonel, but the missiles just didn't have enough thrust. Your current trajectory takes you out of the solar system and towards the Oort cloud, which you should reach in a…in a few months. We're all still thinking down here so…don't give up. 1813 Zulu."

Jack and Teal'c listen to Sam's last message, already knowing the result, "…We're all still thinking down here so…don't give up. 1813 Zulu."

"Well, T, the cabin pressure's holding. We didn't spring a leak…though I may have just…taken one."

Teal'c gave him a calm reply, "Our situation has indeed worsened."

"Ya think?"

"Indeed. The impact of the missile has damaged both power and life support."

Jack's reply was just as calm, "I've always wanted to see the Oort cloud, so there's that." He turned back to the radio, and began broadcasting, "Flight, this is Digger One. Failed burn caused damage to our power systems. And life support."

* * *

Daniel returned, as they all left the control room, to gather in the briefing room. Once they were all seated, Major Davis, summed up the situation, "They have no propulsion of any kind, and this attempt to change their course has damaged both life support and power systems. For the moment, we're recommending a complete shutdown of all nonessential systems."

As the room descended into a rather gloomy quiet, Daniel made a suggestion, "Maybe there's a way they could disconnect or…or override whatever it is that locked them out in the first place."

The General nodded his agreement, "It's worth considering."

Martouf shook his head, as he told them, "No, I am afraid that is not an option."

Daniel frowned at him. "Why not?"

"Apophis also included a failsafe mechanism to prevent the pilot from attempting exactly that. Once it has engaged, there is no way to override it without causing more damage."

Major Davis frowned at him, before replying, "But, we don't know that for sure, do we? I mean, do we know for sure they were put in all of the gliders?"

It was Sam's turn to shake her head, as she pointed out, "Well, no, we don't, but it makes sense that they would be."

Once again, Martouf spoke calmly into the quiet of the room, "There is no doubt, Major Davis. It is a part of the recall device itself. If there is a recall device, then there is also a failsafe."

Sam nodded, not at all surprised by his comments. "At this point, I recommend we concentrate on ways to maximize life support."

Major Davis explained what they were trying at the moment, "The engineers who designed the craft are running scenarios now. They can scrub CO2. But oxygen and power are going to be a problem now. In addition, it's going to get cold up there."

Indicating his acceptance of the Major's comments, General Hammond turned to Daniel, asking, "Dr. Jackson? Did you have any luck?"

Daniel sighed, "The Tollan don't have a space craft fast enough, or close enough to get there within a year."

"And the Tok'ra?"

Daniel snorted, "Uh…yeah, I spoke with Anise personally. She said that they had a scout ship within a day. Barely. However, it's on a covert mission to a Goa'uld-occupied world, and the High Council doesn't want to expose their operative by making contact."

Major Davis gave an exasperated exclamation, before asking, "Then, why would they bother to tell you that much?"

"They're hoping that the operative will complete the mission and report back in time to help Jack and Teal'c. Of course, when I talked to them, I thought we had a couple of days," Daniel's worry was evident in his voice.

The General nodded, and sighed. "I assume Anise refused to say where and what this covert mission was."

"Yes, and she said that surely, we would understand not wanting to jeopardize the life of a Tok'Ra important to both of us. I mean, I sort of lost my temper, but she said she was doing us a favor by telling us as much as she did."

"So she has, Daniel," Martouf spoke up. "She has told us that the operative is Jacob and Selmak. She has also told us that it is a Goa'uld-occupied world relatively close to earth. We are aware of a scout ships maximum speed. Therefore, we should have little trouble discovering which world it is and, in fact, I believe I know which one it is, although I wish to check the calculations first before deciding that is it." He turned from addressing the group, saying, "General Hammond, with your permission…"

"Granted."

As they stood, Daniel looked over at Martouf. "You think that Anise gave us that information deliberately, don't you?"

Martouf smiled for the first time in quite some time. "No, Daniel, I do not merely think it; I am quite sure of it."

Daniel frowned. "How can you be so sure?"

"She would know that either Samantha or I would be capable of understanding her message. She probably also believes that I already know which world it is, a supposition that may be correct, as well. She has truly done us a favor, Daniel, for in reality, she has gone against the council for us, and should anyone find out that she gave us that much information, it could be…unpleasant…for her."

Sam nodded her agreement, "He's right, Daniel. She was completely confident that we could decipher her is…not exactly what we believed her to be. No matter how it may sometimes appear, she does _not_ dislike the Tau'ri. And that, is all I will say about it." She turned and headed for the door, throwing over her shoulder as she went, "Let's go check this out, Martouf. If you think you already know which world it is, it will give us a place to start, if nothing else."

"Of course, Samantha. As you wish." The group filed out of the room. Sam and Martouf headed for the star map. Daniel and Davis to the Control room.

This shouldn't take any time at all. Sam was confident that they would be stepping through the Stargate quite soon.

Its name was Delakor. Martouf pinpointed the world he suspected as their target immediately. Their calculations supported his belief. It appeared that Anise had indeed sent a message, knowing that it was quite likely that he would be able to know exactly where the world Jacob and Selmak were on was situated. As proved; he did.

They were all gathered around their Stargate map. Sam started explaining what they believed, "This is P2C-257. It's the only Goa'uld-occupied world, which is even remotely within a scout ships range of Earth in twenty-four hours at maximum speed. The Tok'ra operative must be there."

"What are the risks, Major?" General Hammond wasted no time, but asked the most pertinent question first.

"Well, Sir. SG-14 spent several days there observing the Goa'uld mining operation. They managed to get in and out without being detected. So can we."

General Hammond nodded, before going on to the next condition he felt was important, "There's still the matter of identifying the Tok'ra operative. How sure do you feel that you will find Jacob and Selmak there?"

"Well, Sir, Anise said it was someone important to both of us. I can't think of any other Tok'Ra that would fall into that category," she paused, thinking. "I suppose it could be Malek and Dev, but…" she shook her head, "no, that just doesn't feel right. It just doesn't fit. It's dad and Selmak."

Daniel nodded, as he agreed with her, "She also said it was someone we know well. That goes along with the other part. Jacob and Selmak are important to both the Tok'Ra and us. I can't think of anyone else it could be, either, General."

"I think the odds are heavy in that direction, Sir. I mean, I agree with Daniel. Who else would be important to both of us and that we know well?" There is no one else that fits that description."

General Hammond swung his gaze to the other two people in the room. "Do either of you have anything to add?"

Major Davis shook his head, "I don't know the situation, General. I'll be staying here and coordinating, as well as I can. We have no idea what we will run into. While we can't see now, where there would be a need for any computer programs or like things, we talked it over and the general consensus was that I should remain and coordinate this end and help out here."

General Hammond indicated his agreement, before turning to the next person, "Martouf, do you have anything to add?"

"Delakor, which is the world's most commonly used name, is a Goa'uld mining planet. The Naquadah in this particular mine is weapon's grade. I am fairly sure that Jacob and Selmak have been sent because the Tok'Ra have been told when the next shipment is due to be picked up. If they can destroy it, it will also destroy the mine. If I were to be asked what their mission is, I would say they are there to destroy that mine, and very probably a good sized piece of the planet itself. This also explains why I did not see Jacob, while I was there, as well as why his message to all of you came to me through Malek."

He paused before continuing, "The biggest risk is not from being detected. The Chaappa'ai is far enough away from the mine that our arrival should go undetected. The biggest risk is if Jacob blows the Naquadah while we are there." Martouf shook his head, before pointing out, "General Hammond, the only other option open to us is to allow your people to die. When there is a reasonable chance that outcome can be prevented, I do not believe we should allow it to happen. Therefore, this is our only other option. We are aware of the risks. We are willing and ready to attempt to find Jacob, Selmak, and the scout ship."

"Martouf's right, General. We've already discussed it and looked at it from every direction we could. We know what the risks are, Sir, and we're ready and willing to go." Daniel nodded his head in the decisive manner he used when he wished to impress his serious intent upon someone.

General Hammond sighed, and then nodded, saying, "Yes, I can see that. You have a go."

Sam stopped before stepping through the door and turned back, saying, "Thank you, Sir. Tell them to hang on. We'll get there."

Ten minutes later, Daniel, Martouf, and Sam stood in the Gateroom watching and waiting for the last chevron to lock. It had taken them very little time to collect the remainder of what they felt they might need. Sam insisted that they take extra ammo, just in case they did run into a problem.

The gate locked and Sam looked up at the control room. General Hammond leaned forward, to speak to them, "You have a go, SG-1. Bring them home."

Sam nodded, turned, walked up the ramp, and stepped into the event horizon. Martouf and Daniel were right behind her. This was their only chance, and all of them were very much aware of it.

* * *

Sam jerked her arm free from another bramble, swearing to herself and Char. The least the other team could have done was to mention that there were patches of the things and to watch out for them. Finally free of that patch of them, they continued crawling through the undergrowth. They were on a ridge overlooking the mine and compound. Finding a dense grouping of bushes, they made their way to the very edge and stopped. Sam drew out her night vision binoculars and gazed at the activity below them. She watched the Jaffa near the Pyramid for quite some time. Shaking her head, she murmured so softly the two men almost couldn't hear her. "There are guards everywhere down there. The entire area is crawling with them."

She stopped talking and looked through the glasses again, before continuing, "There's a building over there that looks like it might be a warehouse of some kind. There's another one on the other side, but it would be more logical that they would use the one closest to the mine, which is the larger one of the two." She indicated it with her chin, before looking yet again, and then handing them to Martouf so he could take a look as well. He passed them to Daniel, so they would all have at least a vague idea of what was there down there. "We may have to sneak in through the mine." Leaning in toward Martouf, she asked him, "It should have an exit near the pyramid, right?" She frowned. "Would it be guarded?"

Martouf shook his head. "No, there are no mining slaves on this planet. He uses Jaffa he has captured from other System Lords. He does not have a great many slaves, and the ones he does have he tends to work to death. He found that the Jaffa could survive the conditions that the human slaves could not."

"Nice guy," Daniel muttered.

"Not really." Martouf grimaced. "As for the exit, yes, it does have one," he confirmed.

Daniel was frowning, obviously considering something. "Can we contact the operative by radio?" He asked.

Martouf shook his head, reminding him, "We do not use radios, Daniel, and we do not have a Tok'Ra communicator with us. Even if we did, it could very well put the operative in danger were we to use it; therefore, I do not believe it would be a wise thing to attempt, even if we could do so. Besides that, we are not aware of what Jacob and Selmak are doing at this time, and contacting them might very well cause them to lose their cover and get all of us captured," Martouf warned. "I am not now speaking of a communicator. I am speaking of when we do find them. There is a very real possibility that we will cause his activities to be discovered. I suggest that we keep our communication to a minimum."

Sam nodded her agreement, but she was also frowning in thought.

Daniel sighed, but at the same time gave his agreement, "Okay, commence sneaking, then, I guess. How come you know there's an exit near the pyramid?"

"There usually is, but in this case it is because I have been here before," Martouf whispered, before crawling backwards away from the edge. Once he felt he was far enough away, he stood and started off towards the mine, making absolutely no noise. "Follow me."

Daniel and Sam followed him from the edge, but she reached out and caught his arm, before he could go any farther, hissing, "Wait! Martouf, are you just now telling me that this isn't the first time you've been here? Why didn't you inform me earlier?"

Turning inward, she spoke sharply to Char, _"No, you cannot have control. You allowed yourself to lose your temper earlier and spoke to Martouf in a very, um, rude and, ah, bossy, way. You can't keep doing that; you've got to start watching more closely. Just…just allow me to handle it, okay?" _

Char sighed, before saying somewhat grudgingly, _"All right, my Sam. I know that you are correct, and I must be more careful in my handling of some things. Delek, however, I will not apologize for, as he deserved it. Remain in control for now; however, once we are within the mine and the compound, if I feel I am better able to handle a situation, I will do so, yes?" _

"_Yes, absolutely. If we, the gods and goddesses forbid, end up 'meeting' the local System Lord or a Jaffa, and you think it would be better for you to play Goa'uld, or take them on faster, then do so." _ She hugged her briefly, but warmly.

Char returned her embrace. _"I will take care of us, just as you will. Martouf is looking at you oddly. Perhaps you should return to him…and we are taking time we should not be." _

"_You're right."_

Realizing that he once more had her attention, Martouf shrugged before explaining, "It did not seem important."

"Not important? Would the local Goa'uld recognize you?"

"Yes, he almost certainly would, but I do not intend to give him the opportunity."

"You're on his hit list, aren't you?" Sam asked him flatly, before continuing, "Are you crazy or what? You shouldn't have come!"

Martouf gave her a very direct look and told her simply, but firmly, "Samantha, you would take too much time searching for the way in. It is fairly well hidden, so you need me to guide you, not only to find the entrance, but also to help you once we are in the mine. Now, we should move before we catch the attention of the guards. They are quite efficient, I assure you."

Shaking her head, she wished she could deny it and force him to leave; however, knowing that not only was he stubborn, he was also right, she groaned and followed him toward their way into the mine.

* * *

As it turned out, they were very close to the opening into the mine and, at least for the moment, the fates were smiling on them. It took them very little time to traverse the escape tunnel and sneak into the compound. They stayed to the outer edges of the compound where there were very few Jaffa. Most of them were ignoring their surroundings, and so, it was a simple matter to continue toward the warehouse.

Just as they approached the door, Sam and Char suddenly sensed symbiotes very nearby. "Guys," she hissed to them, "quick, in here."

They swiftly made their way inside the building, only narrowly avoiding being seen and caught by the Jaffa. Once they heard them pass the door, they relaxed, but only minutely. They still had to find Jacob and Selmak and remain undetected while doing so. Still, they breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"The ability to detect symbiotes is one of the things I _really,_ truly miss," Martouf lamented, muttering his comment, and keeping it low and soft.

Sam murmured her concurrence, "Yeah, it's a lot better way to find Jaffa than simply walking into them is. Doing that can be problematic at best and a disaster at worst."

"On the other hand it makes it a lot easier for a Goa'uld to detect and find you," Daniel pointed out, reminding them that there was also a downside.

Sam nodded, answering in a philosophical undertone, "There is that, of course. Everything comes with a price tag in one way or another."

"_Samantha, the naquadah energy signature is quite strong indicating that we are very near a very large amount of it, and that it is weapons grade. I am positive of this," _Char pulled Sam's attention back to the situation at hand.

Turning from the two men, she pinpointed it on the other side of a door that was near them. _"Wow. You're very right, Charesh. That's definitely what it is, and there's a whole bunch of it,"_ Sam sent her agreement to her mate immediately. _"I imagine that's where dad and Selmak would be, if they're still here and not on the ship getting ready to blowup it and a good portion of this planet. I guess we really should go look, huh?" _

Charesh gave a short laugh, before assenting with amusement lacing her tone, _"I believe that you might be correct, Mer Prinekh. Perhaps, we should attempt to find them, since that is why we are here,"_ she asserted promptly.

"_All right, already, I'm going, I'm going,"_ Sam indicated her willingness to begin searching for her dad.

She turned to Martouf and Daniel, almost breathing her words, "Come on, let's go. We need to search this building."

"How are we going to find Jacob and Selmak, Sam? Is there something in particular that we can look for the might lead us to them? What are we searching for?" Daniel wondered.

"Naquadah, Daniel. And from the feel of it, there's a whole lot of it, and it's very close by. That should be where they are, unless they've already left the surface." She opened the door to the room where she felt the emanation of the energy signature, stepped inside, and gasped, "Wow!"

Stepping in after her, Martouf looked out over the large room filled with crates. "There is a great amount of it within this area. I would speculate that there are many hundreds of cubic feet of naquadah in here. It should blow up, ah, quite spectacularly."

"Weapon's grade naquadah," Sam sighed. Her voice filled with yearning, she asserted, "if we could get just _some_ of that back to Earth..." She cut off her comment, swirling quickly. There was a symbiote in here and it was quite nearby. There was so much naquadah in the room that it had confused them into missing the humming vibrations of the much smaller energy signature, until it was very close to them, "Dad!" She exclaimed.

"Have you all lost your minds? What in the hell are you guys doing here?" Jacob whispered angrily.

Then noticing Martouf, his head immediately dipped and Selmak took control, biting out furiously, "Martouf! Kree! Why are _you_ here? Have you forgotten that you and Lantash were undercover here several years ago? If this Goa'uld sees you, he will recognize you at once."

"I do not intend to allow him to capture me; however, should such an event take place, I am prepared to take the consequences. The reason for our mission takes precedence over that particular concern," Martouf sounded stiff and aggravated. He was getting tired of being spoken to in that tone. This was the second time in the last few hours.

Perhaps realizing that he was antagonizing Martouf, and knowing how stubborn he could become, Selmak turned to different prey, and questioned Sam, "Why did you bring him here? Do you not realize that Lantash was undercover here? He betrayed the local underlord, Apollo. Should he capture him, he will take his revenge out on him, no matter that Lantash is no longer within him. Why have you brought him into such danger?"

"_No, Char, you will not do that. Please allow me to do the talking," _Sam once more had to rein Charesh's temper in for her. That seemingly under control, she turned her attention back to Selmak, informing him, "Listen, it's not like he told me before we came here. Besides, I don't intend to let any of us get caught, if we can possibly avoid it. And if we can't, and Martouf happens to be the one that gets captured, then I'll go after him myself, so just cool it. Hasn't it occurred to either of the two of you that it's strange that the three of us would turn up here at all? We happen to be here looking for you."

Realizing that Samantha was correct, and that it was very unusual that they would have turned up here, he decided to retreat and consider her words, for the moment. Selmak gave control back to Jacob, who had not yet considered his daughter's words, and so spit out angrily, "Well, you better have a damn good reason, because I've just finished setting explosives, and was getting ready to go back to the ship. This large a shipment of weapon's grade naquadah will vaporize a sizable chunk of this planet. What do you think would've happened, if you'd missed me, and I'd gone back to the ship, not knowing you were here?"

Sam sighed, as she shook her head at his seeming denseness, which she knew he was not. He just wasn't ready to be reasonable and look at the situation calmly yet. Knowing this, she didn't bother trying to answer his questions, instead replying, in a calm low-voiced manner, "Listen, Dad. The reason we're here..."

The door opened suddenly and they turned toward it in time to see several Jaffa enter and then stop, obviously just as startled at the sight of them, as they were startled when the Jaffa came through the door.

"Damn it!" Jacob swore. "Get down. Now!"

They all dove for safety behind the large piles of crates, just as one of the Jaffa threw off his surprise and fired his staff weapon. As the blast zipped past them, the other Jaffa recovered and one of them went for reinforcements, while his comrades attacked the intruders. Jacob ended up behind a large crate on the right of the corridor, together with Daniel, while Sam and Martouf took cover behind a stack of smaller boxes further back and to their left.

One of the Jaffa fired and hit a box squarely, making it rattle and almost fall. The leader of the Jaffa yelled something in Goa'uld, and his men stopped firing immediately, as they realized that the highly refined naquadah could explode. Pulling out their zat'nik'tels instead, they again started shooting at the small group of intruders.

"There's no other way out of here. They have both doors covered, so we're trapped unless we can clear them out from one of them," Sam pointed out, as she fired off a round from her P-90, catching a Jaffa and spinning him around before he hit the floor and remained there.

"Great!" Daniel said, and then looked at the Jaffa. They had shot maybe six, but there were still eight or nine, and two more stepped through the door, as he watched. He fired off a few rounds in the general direction of the Jaffa, before he ducked for cover again.

Sam shot another one, and Martouf and Jacob both got one as well. Jacob was using his zat'nik'tel, but Martouf had a P-90 like Sam and Daniel – and he was actually getting to be pretty good at using it.

"Watch out!" Sam shouted at Daniel, seeing a Jaffa sneak closer. He popped his head up and fired at the Jaffa who was getting way too close, hitting him squarely in the chest. He fell beside him with a satisfactory thump.

He barely had time to feel relief, when three more Jaffa approached the crate he and Jacob where hiding behind. Jacob shot the first of the Jaffa, but was hit by a zat'nik'tel shot before he could get back down. He cried out and fell.

"Crap! Guys! This is _not_ going well! We need a plan and the sooner the better," Daniel shouted, holding his weapon clear of the crate and firing at several of the Jaffa , while attempting to keep as much of his body protected as possible.

"Dad?" Sam called out, worried.

"He'll be all right. It was just a zat! Get the Jaffa!" Daniel called back.

Sam and Martouf both shot at the two Jaffa, finally getting them, when they were almost upon them. Sam took the chance and peeked out, then quickly ducked. "There are at least five more of them, and unless I'm mistaken there are more at the door. _Damn it."_

Worried, Martouf looked around, still seeing no other way out. Finally coming to a decision, he turned to Sam, asking, "Can you hold off the Jaffa for a few moments, Samantha?"

"Yeah." Sam fired a volley of shots across the corridor, making the Jaffa jump to safety. "What do you have in mind, Martouf? You've thought of something."

"We can make an opening with this. It should lead us out the back of the building. Jacob should be able to get us to his ship rather quickly once away from here." Martouf pulled out his zat'nik'tel and fired once, twice, thrice with it at a section of the wooden wall behind Jacob and Daniel. It disappeared leaving a hole just big enough for a man to slip through, although the Jaffa with their armor would have a slightly harder time. Of course, they could always enlarge it.

"Way to go, Martouf. Why didn't I think of that?" Sam grinned, as she fired off more shots at the Jaffa who had gotten daring and were creeping closer again. "Daniel, Dad! Run for it...we're coming!"

Sam and Martouf both sprayed the area in front of the Jaffa with bullets, and then jumped out from their hiding place, as the Jaffa ducked for cover. They made it across the open area between the stacks of crates and then threw themselves to safety behind a couple of smaller boxes on the other side.

They were closer, but still maybe 30 feet from the opening Martouf had made, and the Jaffa were approaching again. Sam fired at them, and then swore as the weapon clicked. "Crap!"

"I am almost out, as well," Martouf told her, as he shot in small bursts at the Jaffa, trying to make the ammunition last until Sam could reload.

She felt for the magazine and found it in the pocket, but the Jaffa were almost upon them, even with Martouf taking pot-shots at them. He ran out just as two of them reached the boxes, and quickly reached for his zat'nik'tel.

One of the Jaffa grabbed his hand, wrestling the weapon from him, but Sam had her own zat'nik'tel out. She quickly shot the other Jaffa, while Martouf kicked his Jaffa in the stomach, making him bend over in pain and let go of Martouf. Sam was about to shoot him, when she cried out, as a throwing knife hit her in the arm, making her drop the zat'nik'tel. She turned to see yet another Jaffa almost upon them. Jerking the knife from her arm, she threw it catching the Jaffa in the neck obviously slicing his jugular vein. As blood began to pump from him, he hit his knees, a look of surprise on his face. It surprised them all, and for a second, no one moved. Sam's head did not drop, but no one noticed the glow that indicated that Sam was once more in control.

"Run!" Martouf shouted. "I'll catch up!" He gave the Jaffa with which he was tangling a fierce blow to the neck, making him fall.

Sam gave him a worried look, but ran for the opening in the wall when she saw Martouf was free of the Jaffa and following. She was finally able to shove the other clip into her gun.

She was about to step out their makeshift door, when she heard a groan from behind her. Turning quickly, she saw that one of the Jaffa from before had jumped Martouf, and wrestled him to the ground. "No! Martouf!" She cried, and was about to run to his aid when Daniel grabbed her from the outside, pulling her toward him.

"No! We can't win against all of them!" He pointed at the many Jaffa who had swarmed through the door. "We'll get him back later."

Sam felt her heart clench and threaten to shatter, but Charesh reminded her they could not help Martouf by being caught, as well. Pissed, Sam nodded, but turned back toward the building one last time. Stepping in front of their makeshift door, she sprayed what was now a group of Jaffa with a continuous line of fire, cutting down several before letting up. It relieved some of her anger, but not enough. "We'll be back for you," She called to Martouf, as she turned and followed Daniel and her father, fleeing into the night.

TBC


	25. A Rescue Ch 24 APNT

_**Chapter Twenty-four Summary: **O'Neill and Teal'c are still hurtling through space. Daniel, Sam and Martouf contact Jacob and Selmak, but as they discuss why they are there, Jaffa enter the warehouse and immediately see them. Jacob, Sam, and Daniel escape, however, Martouf is captured and taken before the Goa'uld Apollo. Lantash betrayed him several years before, and he is thrilled to have captured one half of them. Thanks to Daniel's suggestion, Sam makes her way into the Palace and rescues him. They now must find and save the two trapped in the glider before time runs out for them._

_**Mer Prinekh – **My Lifemate; used by both host and symbiote as a term of endearment to the other. _

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communications_

* * *

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_**Chapter Twenty-four**_

_**A Rescue**_

* * *

__Martouf tried to kick off the Jaffa that had tripped him, but he was not strong enough. As he had so often in these last few months, he cursed being a weak symbiote-less human and wished Lantash was there with him.

He fought valiantly, but his resistance was ultimately futile. The Jaffa jumped off him just as one of his companions shot him with a zat'nik'tel, and he lost consciousness.

Martouf awoke slowly, feeling groggy and sore from the zat'nik'tel shot. He'd open his eyes and see where he was in a minute, although he was fairly sure he knew. He wasn't surprised to hear the voice of a Jaffa.

"The Tau'ri scum is awake," A harsh voice said.

"Good, our Lord wishes to see him immediately," Another Jaffa answered.

Martouf looked up to see he was in a holding cell. The door was opened as two large Jaffa entered. They grabbed an arm each, and began dragging him out of the cell.

"Time for you to meet your god Apollo, slave!" One of them said, grinning viciously.

Martouf sighed to himself, knowing very well what would happen. Apollo would recognize him, and he would _not_ be pleased to see him. Or perhaps he would, Martouf seemed to remember the Goa'uld promising Lantash retribution, for his many crimes against Apollo, not the least of which was betraying the Goa'uld…and turning out to be _Tok'Ra_. Fortunately, they had managed to escape that time. This time, he did not believe that he would be so lucky. No, he would not be nearly as lucky. He doubted very much that the Goa'uld would decide against punishing him, despite him not being host to Lantash right now. Lantash. He missed his symbiote so much, though he was happy he would not have to suffer the coming torture with him.

The focus of his thoughts shifted. At least Samantha, Charesh, and the others were safe. And the torture could not last too long. After all, Jacob had explosives set. Soon the entire area would be nothing more than a memory…and so would he. He sighed once more. Perhaps he should have confessed to Samantha that he loved her…and now Charesh. His lips firmed. No. No, it was better that they never knew. This way perhaps, they would not mourn for long. The mourning for a friend was painful, but not nearly as painful as that for a loved one…a lover. It was definitely better this way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam, Jacob, and Daniel had managed to reach the safety of Jacob's cloaked scout ship.

"We have to go back for Martouf," Sam urged.

Jacob nodded. "Of course, but if we just storm in there, without a plan, we'll just be overpowered and caught. Unfortunately, Apollo isn't as stupid as one could hope and wish."

Sam felt a cold fear that her…no, she wouldn't go there. Not now. Okay, then, she feared that her—very dear friend—would be killed, before they could rescue him. It wasn't many months since he'd been near death after the za'tarc incident—she couldn't bear the thought of losing him now. What would Lantash say, if she had to admit to him that she had allowed Martouf to be captured and then tortured to death on a mission under _her_ command?

No, she _could_ _not, would not,_ let him down like that. She would let neither Martouf nor Lantash down; that was not even an option.

Charesh agreed strongly with her. They would save Martouf. There was no other choice, for either of them. Sam knew this, as well as she did; although they could not yet admit to it, these two beings were destined to be their life, the very heart of them. Pulling her thoughts away from the precipice it teetered on, she brought her thoughts back to the present problem. So, now, how would they accomplish it?

Sam frowned at her father, as her mind flew through possibilities. "Dad, you've been here long enough to have done some recon. Isn't there another way into the palace? That's where they more than likely took him, right? Going in a back way may be the only way to reach him."

"Yes," Jacob answered slowly. "There's another way in; I found it a couple of days ago. I think it must've been a secret escape route for the previous owner of the palace. It's partially collapsed, and the entrance is overgrown, but if you're careful, it's possible to traverse it. The tunnel exits inside the palace itself, in a neglected part of the basement near the holding cells, which could be very convenient."

Sam nodded. "Great. Let's go, then," She said, impatiently.

Jacob gave a sharp shake of his head, and laid a hand on her arm, telling her, "Wait, Sam, I'd already set the timers on the explosives. If the Jaffa haven't found them, which I doubt because they are well hidden, there's only a little over fifty minutes before the naquadah blows, taking a fair chunk of the planet with it."

"Then waiting is the last thing we want to do," Sam felt her and Charesh's hearts clench and then begin to beat faster. They had to save Martouf. They _had_ to.

"The problem is that the place will probably be crawling with Jaffa. It's unlikely you'll be able to get in unseen, and even less that you'll be able to free Martouf," Jacob pointed out softly. He held up a hand. "I know we have to try, but we also have to have a plan, if we're going to have a hope in hell of succeeding. The few minutes it takes us to come up with that plan, may make the difference between success and defeat in this."

It was obvious that Daniel was deep in thought, as he ignored the other two and their discussion completely. Suddenly, he interrupted them, asking, "Jacob, have you got any more of the explosives?"

Turning to him, from his discussion with Sam, Jacob nodded, as he told him, "Yes, some. Why?"

"A diversion," Sam said, understanding Daniel's plan immediately, before he could even get the thought out of his mouth. She felt disgusted with herself. She was the soldier; she should have already thought of that angle. What the hell was wrong with her?

"_We are too close to the object, my Sam. This is Martouf. We are both aware of what that means, whether we are yet willing to discuss or admit it even to ourselves or not. Because of what he means to us, we are having difficulty thinking clearly. We 'must' put our feelings aside and concentrate on nothing, except the mission to rescue him. That is what every fiber of our being must be focused on." _

"_Of course, Char. You're right. I'm thinking with my heart, not my head. I have to put my emotions away and become the soldier that I'm trained to be. Thank you, my Lifemate."_

"_It is both of us. We must both do this. I am telling myself these things as well as you. I am as guilty of it as you are. So, now, let us pay attention to Jacob and Daniel." _

"_Yes. We will." _

Daniel was still in the process of thinking about his idea. "Yeah, couldn't we blow up something at the other end of the compound? That would give Sam a chance to slip into the palace with less chance of being observed, too. If it's a big enough explosion, it could even draw most to the Jaffa to it, too. I mean—the Jaffa aren't going to ignore an explosion are they? If you have enough explosive left to make it a really big one, maybe even in two different places within the same area, that would confuse them even more. The noise alone should distract the Goa'uld at least a little bit. Is there anything in particular that would really get the Goa'uld's attention as well? What I'm thinking about is, well, does he, like, collect art or something that he stores somewhere that we could get to without being seen? If he's already torturing Martouf, then we need to distract him, as well, if it's at all possible. The more of a stir we make, the more confusion, and the less likelihood someone will notice Sam and Charesh." As usual for Daniel, his mind had been working overtime, wrestling with the problem, looking at the angles, determining which aspects would be best, and then spitting out an idea of _how to accomplish_ what they _needed to accomplish._

Jacob nodded slowly. "It's not a bad idea...and there are some rings we can use." After a few more moments thought, a slight smile touched his lips, and he pulled himself from his thoughts and looked over at Daniel. "In fact, it's a damn good idea. Apollo's got a receiving station for goods from ships over inside the other warehouse, even though he has one near the naquadah, as well." This time there was no mistaking the wry twist to him lips as he continued, "It's one for his, ah, wine shipments. We can ring over there and plant several areas of explosives around that warehouse. Believe it or not, the only times the Jaffa are allowed in there is when there's a shipment delivered, and they have to unpack and store it. There's only one Jaffa allowed to go in at other times. He's his, um, wine steward, I guess you would say."

"Anyway, the point is that there won't be any guards inside. Outside, yes, but not inside, and I doubt the outside guards will hear the ring transporter. The walls and doors are very thick. Apollo's rather," he cleared his throat, but you could still hear just a thread of laughter in his voice, as he finished telling them, "obsessed, when it comes to his wine." He glanced at Daniel again. "Your comment about art reminded me about it. There's no doubt that, if we blow up his storage of expensive wine, it'll piss him off, and he'll send his Jaffa immediately. Hell, as rabidly fanatical as he is about his wine, he may go, too."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Are we ready to go?" Sam asked, once again impatient to be doing something toward releasing Martouf. Tell me how to find the entrance and let's get on it.

* * *

The two Jaffa dragged Martouf into the throne room of the Goa'uld Apollo. The Goa'uld sat upon the throne, wearing the usual outrageous and tasteless clothing they all seemed to favor. Martouf could see the sneer on his lips, as he turned his head toward them, as they entered farther into the room.

Apollo grinned maliciously, when he recognized Martouf. "So, ___Tok'Ra_, you are back in my grasp." His eyes flashed. "You will _pay_ for what you did. Kali destroyed two of my motherships, when she thought _I _had betrayed her."

"I didn't think you _had_ two motherships," Martouf snorted. "Was it not just one – and an Alkesh?"

Apollo's eyes flashed again, but this time in anger, rather than triumph. "_Tok'Ra_ scum! Spreading lies and conspiring with human slaves is all you do. Look at you, wearing a _Tau'ri_ uniform and hiding behind your host," He scoffed. "You are despicable," He growled, as he raised his hand device, making it glow. "You will regret the day you decided to come back here, you miserable wretch." He looked to his Jaffa and ordered, "Bring him to me."

Martouf was thrown before the Goa'uld. "Kneel before your god," The Jaffa snarled, as he forced Martouf down on his knees in front of Apollo.

The Goa'uld slowly came closer, smirking arrogantly and almost licking his lips in anticipation of the delights to come. "Time to pay for your sins, _Tok'Ra_..." He stopped suddenly, as he stood before Martouf, and the presence of the Jaffa were no longer hiding that the prisoner did not have a symbiote. "What is this? The heretic has fled his host? I _knew_ the _Tok'Ra_ were cowards!"

Martouf looked at Apollo derisively, before filling his voice with scorn, "You really are stupid, if you truly believe that. Not," he added mockingly, "that I am surprised by the fact."

Apollo laughed. "Protecting him still, even after he has abandoned you? Such loyalty as you have…should not go unrewarded. I will enjoy seeing to it that you receive your…reward." He leaned in close and hissed in Martouf's ear. "Do not think it will stop me from taking my revenge. It may not be as sweet as it would otherwise have been, but I assure you I will still gain pleasure from it...and you will regret your loyalty to your _Tok'Ra_."

The Goa'uld activated his hand device and hit Martouf with it. Martouf managed not to cry out, but funneled the pain into his anger against the Goa'uld. How dared he talk like that of Lantash. Dear, Lantash...how he missed him.

* * *

Sam and Charesh had barely reached the egress of the tunnel, when her _Tok'Ra_ communicator beeped. "Yes?" Sam whispered into it.

"Sam, we're ready to detonate the explosives. Diversion is in one minute," Jacob said.

"Understood. I'm making my way inside now."

"Sam, you better hurry, okay? We're down to under thirty minutes before the naquadah blows. You don't have much time on that end; however, I think that on the diversion end, you should have more than enough." Sam could hear Daniel snicker in the background. They must have rigged it to the point of almost total destruction; although, that wouldn't matter, either, in just under thirty minutes.

"Okay. I understand. Sam, out." She continued down the tunnel, but moments later, she felt a tremor in the ground, and leaned up against the wall of the tunnel. As soon as it stopped, she sprinted forward down the tunnel. She must be getting close to the end, because even from here, she could make out distant shouts and noise, proving that the Jaffa had noticed and were very aware of the explosion. It should divert their attention, at least for a while. If her dad was correct…for quite a while.

Satisfied, she snuck out and through the dank room she was now in, quietly stepping into the corridor outside. There were no guards in the hallway, and she smiled a little to herself, as she ran in the direction she hoped would lead them to the holding cells. Char seemed to believe it would anyway.

Slowing, she cautiously turned the corner and found herself at the entrance to the area with the holding cells. She opened the door soundlessly and quickly stepped inside. There were no guards there either; however, she felt no sense of relief…there were also no prisoners. She swore to herself, realizing that they were too late, and Martouf was likely being tortured by Apollo. It had taken them too long to get to him.

"_This is not your fault, Samantha. It is no more than we expected; you know this. Do not despair; we will find him soon,"_ Charesh, soothed her quietly.

Sam sighed, _"I know, Char. It's just…I'd hoped we could make it, before they took him to be tortured. I can only hope he's not injured too badly to be able to walk. A fireman's carry doesn't lend itself to self-defense."_ Even internally, her voice was grim.

Char gave a negligent shrug, as she reminded her, _"It matters little, if he can walk or not, my Sam. You now have the strength to carry him over your shoulder, if we must." _

Sam almost stopped walking, as the truth of Chars comment, made its way through her. She was right. Although she could have managed to carry them without her added strength, it would have been very much more difficult. Now—it would be no problem at all. She sent her a slight smile and brought her attention back to what Char was telling her, "_That is the least of our worries. First, we must find him and hope that the diversion is large enough that, they have called everyone out to fight the fire that no doubt erupted. In fact, I believe it was Selmak and Jacob's intention to see to it that there were several fires. That will add to the confusion, and thus it should keep the Jaffa occupied for quite some time to come."_

Neither of them mentioned the possibility that Martouf might not be alive at all. That simply was not going to be considered. They had very little time, certainly not enough to put him in a sarcophagus and revive him; therefore, it was not something that they were going to find. He _would_ be alive.

* * *

Daniel paced, glancing at his watch every thirty seconds or so. Jacob wasn't a lot calmer himself, but he had Selmak helping him to retain his "cool". Well, conversation would at least help to pass the time, so he asked, rather abruptly, "What's happened, Daniel? What little I got earlier from all of you wasn't exactly clear as glass, you know. I could use a little clarification, now that we have the time to discuss it."

Daniel stopped pacing and looked up from where his gaze had been riveted to the floor in front of him, giving him a slightly startled look and he gave a very simple, even if still uninformative, answer, "Oh, yeah, sorry, Jacob. Jack and Teal'c are stranded, in a disabled glider, and are heading out into space."

"A disabled glider heading out into space," Jacob, responded flatly. "What, if I may ask, are they doing in a disabled glider heading into space…or anywhere else for that matter?"

Daniel blinked and again gave a true, if someone cryptic, answer, "Probably dying by now. Their life support system was damaged when they tried to do a slingshot maneuver around Jupiter. Needless to say, it didn't work, and now, they're worse off than they were."

"A slingshot maneuver around Jupiter." Jacob was beginning to feel like a parrot repeating everything Daniel said, so he broke that pattern, adding, "Daniel, _why_ were they trying to do this in the first place?"

"They, um, were doing some tests on a glider we built using parts from the gliders we managed to get back to Earth. It worked great, too." He sighed. "Well, it worked great, until that piece of trash, Apophis's recall device kicked in and sent them heading for his homeworld." Realizing that he was talking to not only Jacob, but also Selmak, he added, "It would have been _nice,_ if one of our _allies_ had _told_ us about it, before this happened." He scowled, as he once again felt the anger that had washed through him earlier, at the reluctance of the Tok'Ra to share important Intel like this with the SGC."

"It wasn't our decision, Daniel; Selmak and I voted to share it. Unfortunately, the younger council members didn't agree and managed to convince most of the others that we shouldn't. They convinced them that this wasn't something that would affect you, and therefore, it wasn't anything important enough to share. Needless to say, Sel and I weren't pleased about it; however, there was nothing we could do about it."

"Maybe next time, you'll decide to inform us anyway, Jacob. You knew that they were wrong. If Jack and Teal'c die, it will strain the alliance; I can assure you of that." Daniel's eyes opened wide, as the answer came to him, and he blurted out, "Whoever pushed for this is trying to disrupt the alliance, aren't they?"

Selmak came fore and answered him, "It is our belief that this is true, Daniel, however, for the moment, we are pretending ignorance of their plans. Per'sus is very angry about it, and he believes that Martouf and Lantash, since they survived, are in danger…but you are already aware of that, even if you are not aware of why, they are in danger. What you may not have known or realized, until now, is that we suspect someone within the Tok'Ra is involved. Of course," he sighed, "it could still be a Goa'uld backed plan. _That,_ however,is information that most definitely should go no further, and which I should not have spoken to you about at all. We _are_ working on it. That is another reason we held back from informing you. Had it come out that you found out from us, those that are behind these things might also guess that, we are aware of their plans. We cannot afford for that to happen."

Daniel nodded. "I understand. You think someone is trying to harm Lantash and Martouf because they survived and what? Might remember who did this to them?" He frowned. "I suppose that's possible, but I would think rather unlikely—unless Lantash was aware of what was happening, but because of the programming couldn't warn anyone?"

Selmak nodded, adding, "That is a very real possibility, Daniel; however, until Lantash can reblend with Martouf, we have no real way of knowing. For now, it is just a suspicion and nothing more." He paused before asking, "Why did you come to Delakor?"

"This was the only ship within range. The Tok'ra wouldn't tell us where you were, even knowing that Jack and Teal'c could die. If it wasn't for Anise and Martouf, we would've had no idea of how to reach you."

Selmak gazed at him, before saying quietly, "Are you telling me that Anise went over the council's head, and told you where we were?"

Daniel cleared his voice, not sure if there was danger in telling them Anise told them or not. Deciding probably not, Daniel explained, "Ah, no, not '_exactly'_. All she told us was that you had the only ship close enough to Earth to reach them in time, and that the operative on the mission was someone important to both the Tok'Ra and to us. They felt that contacting you could cause problems or cause you to abort your mission, which of course, was more important than Jack and Teal'c's survival. That last part she didn't tell us, but it was pretty easy to figure out."

Selmak smiled briefly, "As was the answer to where we were, once she gave you the clues to find us. We must remember to thank her." An arrested look crossed his face, and he asked quietly, "Daniel, did the entire council meet and make this decision? Do you know for sure?"

Daniel frowned as he tried to recall the circumstances surrounding his request. Going over his conversation with Anise, he realized there actually was more to the story…particularly in light of what Selmak had just told him. "Now that you ask, I thought it was rather odd, but—Anise made a point of telling me that they couldn't gather the entire council, as some of them were off base, but that those that were there decided not to reveal the information to us, but decided they would contact us, if their operative returned in time to help. In fact, she also emphasized that Thoran, as the ranking council member present, made the final decision."

Daniel watched as Selmak smiled slowly. It wasn't a pleasant smile. In fact, although the smile itself did not lend itself to the image, the look on his face and in his eyes, reminded Daniel of a cat that would soon have a mouse cornered…and devoured. He didn't think he would want to be Thoran…or any of Thoran's minions, in the future. No, he didn't think he would want to be him at all. Suddenly, a memory hit Daniel and he blurted out, "Thoran's the one that threatened Malek, Lantash, and Martouf. He's the one that was harassing Lantash the day Sam almost died. Delek is a satellite of his, and he's the one that threatened Sam and Char. Your pieces are beginning to fit together."

Selmak looked first startled and then uneasy. As he opened his mouth to tell Daniel not to repeat what he'd just put together, Daniel forestalled him, saying, "You know, Selmak, I'm really absentminded a lot of the time. If I'm busy doing something, or I'm worried, I tend to forget things. Sometimes even really important things. Until I need to remember them, of course, but I don't need to remember anything, at the moment, and I'm really worried about Sam, Char, and Martouf. We've all become very fond of Martouf, and Charesh is a very lovable being. All of us would be very upset—no, we'd be devastated, if we lost any of them." He looked down, before glancing back up and adding, "We'll certainly remember to tell Anise thank you, too." Then he shrugged, and, as if the recent conversation between them had not taken place, he continued explaining, "Anyway, that's why we ended up here looking for the two of you."

Selmak looked at him gravely and realized that in a very real sense of the word, he had just gained what might prove to be a very important ally in this situation. "Understood, Daniel." He gave control to Jacob, who also continued, as if the interim conversation didn't exist, "Good enough, Daniel. We'll leave as soon as the three of them return."

Daniel glanced at his watch, and once more became alarmed. "They don't have much time left."

Jacob agreed, "Yeah, I know, but there's nothing we can do but wait."

Daniel sighed, plainly unhappy with that thought.

* * *

"_Turn here, Sam, and follow this corridor. We should be nearing the section of the palace that will house the throne room. I do not doubt that they have taken him there."_ Following Charesh's suggestions about the likely layout of a Goa'uld palace this size, she found her way to the section of it that seemed likely to hold the throne room, and after only going the wrong way once. They had lost time during that, but hopefully they would make it up.

She checked her watch. Damn it, they only had sixteen minutes left.

Sam felt Char grab control and spin around, raising the zat'nik'tel, as she did so. Charesh fired and the Jaffa sank to the ground, without sounding the alert. Two more shots and he was gone. There was no doubt in Sam's mind that Char had that very necessary ruthless streak that make the best soldiers and operatives. Survive to complete the mission at all costs. Follow the orders given…even if she was better at giving them than receiving them.

Leaving those thoughts behind for later perusal, Sam thanked her, angry with herself for not sensing the energy signature or otherwise detecting the Jaffa. _"That is part of what I am here for, Sam. It is very helpful to have two people working together, yes? We can split our attention and cover many aspects of a situation at once." _

"_Yes, Mer Prinekh. It is very helpful to have two people working together. In fact," _she almost chuckled,_ "It puts a whole new meaning into the concept of "working together." _

"_Yes, so it does," _Char answered, giving Sam a swift light caress, before becoming completely sober once again. _ "We are almost there, my Sam. Be vigilant."_

Moving carefully, they made it the rest of the way to the throne room safely and immediately stunned the two guards near the entrance without encountering any problems. Once more, two more shots, and they were no longer a situation waiting to come back later to interfere with their mission. The two Jaffa had not been paying attention, but were busily discussing who could be attacking their god. Sam was thankful they had been occupied and so hadn't noticed the energy signature approaching them; Char considered them incompetent fools and thus easy prey.

Sam checked the time again. Damn it, there were only twelve minutes left...they weren't going to make it. _"We will succeed. Do not doubt it, for I do not. Apollo will have some rings nearby. We will find them and then…pfft, we are gone,"_ Charesh assured her, adding, _"We still have plenty of time. Well, perhaps we will not have plenty of time, but we will most certainly have sufficient."_

Suddenly, Char took control and threw them back behind a rather large and gaudy statue. Looking at it, she shuddered, her artistic tastes and feelings insulted by something so hideous. A Jaffa came running down the hallway toward them and the throne room. Sam groaned and Char hissed. This could not be a good thing. The Jaffa threw the throne room doors open, not even noticing the absence of the two guards who should be there, as he called out to his God, "My Lord Apollo, someone has blown up the wine warehouse. It is burning as we speak."

Had Sam and Char been foxes, their ears would have pricked and flicked forward, as they listened attentively. Perhaps they were wrong, and this was actually a_ very_ _good_ thing.

There was a second of complete silence followed by a screech worthy of a dying animal, before an order was bitten out, "Take him back to his cell, and then join us at the warehouse." Then the "God" Apollo and two of his Jaffa almost ran from the room and down the hall. Jacob was right. The man was a lunatic when it came to his wine.

Sam felt some of her tension leave her. At least now, they knew that Martouf was not dead, and they would not need to try to find a sarcophagus that they wouldn't have time to use anyway. She would have stepped into the room; however, Char stayed her movement. Reading her intentions, Sam leaned back against the wall one more time.

As the Jaffa walked past them, Charesh took control, "Jaffa! Kree!"

Hearing the voice of a God behind him telling him to halt, he froze in place. Flashing their eyes in anger, she demanded "Release the prisoner, Jaffa!" The expectation of being obeyed was clear in her voice, and he immediately complied, knowing that there was a ribbon device or a zat'nik'tel pointed at his back. Martouf hit the floor with a thud and a crack to his head.

The Jaffa was still much too shocked by the sudden appearance of another "God" to move. Now that he was no longer holding Martouf, Charesh shot him and then watched as he fell to the floor. She frowned and then sighed. _Of course_, he would fall on top of Martouf. Why not? Wasn't it inevitable?

Then, hearing Martouf moan, Charesh bent down and easily removed the Jaffa, before giving control back to Sam.

She dropped to her knees beside him. "Martouf. Martouf! Come on, we've _got _to go."

Another moan and then a slight nod of his head. His eyes snapped open, and he rolled over, before first coming up on his knees, readying himself to attempt to stand. _Goddess, his head hurt._ Reaching down, Sam helped Martouf to stand, and together they staggered down the hall. He moaned in pain, but was able to walk with her support, thought barely.

"_I wonder how bad his wounds are?" _ Sam's voice was devoid of emotion, as she kept a very tight rein on them.

Charesh answered swiftly, _"I do not believe that they are fatal, Samantha. Jacob and Selmak will have a healing device on the ship, so if we can just get him there, he will very shortly be well again." _Her instinct telling her that his legs were about to give out, which would jerk him from Sam's grasp, she swiftly took back control, lifted Martouf to her shoulder, and continued swiftly down the hallway.

"_I feel the rings, Samantha. We are almost there," _Charesh assured her calmly.

Sam nodded her agreement. She, too, recognized the signal they sent out. As they entered the room where the rings were, the communicator alerted them to an incoming communication, and Charesh gave Sam control, so she could answer. She gently let go of Martouf, letting him support himself against the wall.

"Sam here."

"What the hell's keeping you? You're down to less than 5 minutes!"

Sam grinned, at the sound of him, before replying, sweetly, "Love you too, dad. We're coming. Prepare for ring transport."

She shut off the communicator, before Jacob had time to answer, and turned toward Martouf again. He had slid down the wall, until he was nearing the floor.

"Martouf, come on, we've almost made it. Hold on just a little longer, please," She urged, as she grabbed him, and attempted to get him to stand up. She tapped his cheek lightly, and he finally focused on her. "How are you doing?" She looked at him with concern.

He sighed, coughed, and then managed to straighten to a standing position once more. "I must admit that I have been better; however, I believe that I will survive." He paused, before sighing what was fast becoming a familiar refrain, "I really miss Lantash, though."

Sam nodded. "I understand. Come on, we need to get you onto the platform." She helped him walk the rest of the way to the ring transporter. After setting the controls for the scout ship, she activated them and then quickly joined Martouf. The white of the rings flashed, and moments later, they found themselves on the ship.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, as she saw Daniel coming towards them. Then, her time of relief was over, as Martouf once more sagged into her arms.

"They're here!" Daniel called out to Jacob before hurrying over and helping to support him, as they moved toward the other section. The ship took off almost before he finished his statement. After lowering Martouf to what passed as a bunk, she allowed Daniel to help divest them of their gear. Just as they made the jump into hyperspace, there was a spectacular explosion behind them.

Sam grinned and Daniel shook his head ruefully, before chiding her, "Cutting it a little close weren't you, Sam?"

Her grin left, but her eyes were still a little amused, as she replied, "Yeah, I know, Daniel, but that _wasn't_ why I was grinning."

Daniel raised an eyebrow in a questioning look. "I was just wondering how much of his wine he managed to, ah, save. He actually left Martouf with only one Jaffa and rushed out of his torturing session, when they told him what was burning." She choked on a gurgle of laughter, and Daniel grinned back this time. Martouf moved slightly, and they were instantly at his side.

He had a slight smile on his face, and then he forced his eyes to open. "You destroyed his wine? You could have thought of no better diversion. The man is, er, that is, _was,_ a fanatic about it."

"Um, yeah, that's what dad, said. We figured if it was that important to him, then it should cause a hell of a disturbance."

Martouf nodded, grimaced at the shaft of pain, and then murmured, "You were quite correct. Thank you for coming for me, but you should have left me behind. It was a very dangerous thing to do, and you needed to be on your way to rescue the Colonel and Teal'c." He frowned, as both Daniel and Sam straightened stiffly.

After a moment, both Daniel and Sam relaxed somewhat, before Daniel told him mildly, but very firmly, "We had every reason to believe that you would still be alive, there was a back way into the palace, and a perfect diversion was just waiting to be used. Get used to it, Martouf. It's how we are and what we do. If you remember nothing else of the Tau'ri soldiers, remember this; we leave no one behind, as long as there is a chance in hell of recovering them alive."

Remembering Netu, Martouf nodded. He should not have forgotten that stubbornness and determination. He smiled slightly, once again, before remarking, "I will remember this time, Daniel." Then he closed his eyes, as the darkness overtook him.

TBC


	26. Just in Time Ch 25 APNT

_**Chapter Twenty-five Summary: **Martouf is rescued and they leave immediately to attempt to reach Jack and Teal'c. Along the way, they manage to introduce a new and 'powerful' System Lord during a short stop to repair the engine. Once they reach them, they attempt another rescue._

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_**Chapter Twenty-five**_

_**Just in Time**_

* * *

Charesh finished healing the damage from the ribbon device first, before turning to his cracked ribs and other injuries. He awoke, as she healed the remainder of the many burns and bruises on his upper body. Once she finished, he excused himself and went to the facilities.

As he left, Char unobtrusively gave control back to Samantha. The two of them had discussed it, and agreed that perhaps Sam should be the one to say something about Char's earlier outburst to him. They made themselves comfortable, as they leaned against the wall and awaited his return. Sam hoped she could stifle any suspicion, if there was any, Martouf might have felt at her outburst to him.

He returned and sat down beside them. "I do thank you for coming back for me, Samantha, and you as well, Charesh. I will admit that I was very relieved to see you, even though I was waiting for the destruction of the mine…and therefore, myself, as well."

Sam smiled at him, answering quickly, "You're welcome, Martouf. We came very close to running out of time, but a miss is as good as a mile." Seeing the question starting to form, she hurried on saying, "Ah, never mind, it's a Tau'ri expression of—relief."

She paused again and Martouf was suddenly aware that Samantha had something she wanted to say to him. "Martouf, listen I—I know I apologized for Charesh earlier, but I also know what a shock it must have been to you for her to talk to you like that."

As she once again paused, he nodded, agreeing, "Yes, I believe it was."

Before he could say anymore, Sam told him, "She's rather upset at herself about it. She may be close to two thousand years old, but since she was asleep all of those years, she's only now learning how to, well, how to control her temper, her emotional responses, and—she doesn't always succeed." She smiled wryly, saying, "It seems that I, hard to believe as it is, am the more, um, diplomatic of the two of us…not that that is saying much."

Still watching him, she quietly asked, "Do you remember the first time that Lantash came forward and talked to us? It was during the meeting over Sokar and Apophis?"

Martouf looked startled, for a moment, and then his lips quirked. "Ah, yes, Samantha, I do. You need say no more. I believe I understand where you are going with your comments and you are, of course, quite correct. I am sure, as I think back and recall the looks on your faces, that his, ah, _outburst_, was as distressing and shocking to all of you, as Charesh's was to me." He shook his head. "Actually, I am not sure why I was surprised. It is not as if I did not know."

Sam and Char felt a bolt of anxiety flow through them, but Sam asked anyway, "Um, Martouf, what, um," she cleared her throat, "what is it that you, ah, know?"

His smile widened and his eyebrows rose, as he explained his remark, "Samantha, all I had to do was remember her reaction to Delek. It was very obvious then, that she does not, what is the Tau'ri expression that would pertain to Delek and her attitude?" he paused for a moment before recalling the phrase and continuing, "Ah, yes…she does not suffer fools gladly. I do not believe that she believes me to be a fool, although I am sure that Delek exists within that description, however, I _am_ Tok'Ra. Had I given the situation any deep thought at all, I would have realized that, as a representative of the Tok'Ra, she would turn to and demand an explanation of their, ah, oversight from me. To her, this incident was a betrayal of both her and the SGC. You have no reason to apologize for her. I am no longer angry, although, I will admit that I was at the time. However, I believe that I _will_ beware of the rather volatile temper that she possesses. It is, indeed, not something one should attempt to arouse. Having a Lifemate of my own who has a very similar temperament, I fully sympathize, I assure you."

Sam's eyes sparkled and she giggled. "Yes, I remember from Jolinar's memories. Lantash has a rather short fuse, and he can become rather—I believe you said _passionate_—at times. It's why he allows you control most of the time, isn't it?" She cocked her head, as she realized that which should have been obvious to her, since she held those very memories.

Martouf smiled again. "It is. We found out long ago that I am the more, as you said of yourself earlier, diplomatic, of the two of us."

"Yeah," Sam chortled. "I know."

Suddenly, their shared laughter died, and they simply sat looking at one another. Slowly Martouf reached over and took her hand in his. Remembering his thoughts, when he was sure he would die, he took a deep breath, saying, "Samantha, I…"

Martouf dropped her hand swiftly, as Jacob strode into the room, telling them, "The ship's on automatic for now. Daniel told me where we're going."

Sam nodded, asking, "Will we get there in time?"

"I hope so. I intend to try...but that's not why I wanted to talk to you. What the _hell_ where you thinking, bringing Martouf to Delakor? You're in charge, so don't give me any crap."

He turned to Martouf and therefore missed Charesh coming fore, as he began to berate him, "Don't think this gets you off the hook, either, Martouf. Are you crazy or what? What would you have had me tell Lantash, if we hadn't been able to save you? He'd never have forgiven me, Sam, Daniel, or the Tau'ri."

Martouf gave him a half-smile. "As I believe I told you before, Jacob, I am sorry, but I felt my expertise was needed." Unlike Jacob, he did realize that Char was being restrained by Samantha. Hoping to help her, he held up his hand to stop Jacob from antagonizing her, or himself, he realized, further. He stated firmly, "No, Jacob. That is the end of it. Furthermore, do not speak in that manner and tone to Samantha and Charesh, if you please. They had no way of knowing that Lantash and I were undercover there, or that we betrayed Apollo. There is no point in giving them a lecture over something they could not have known, unless they were psychic, which I have no reason to believe that they are."

Jacob blinked. What in the world had gotten into Martouf? _"Well, for one thing, Jacob, he is correct, and Martouf is not shy at all about voicing his opinions, when he knows, for a fact, that he is correct. Whether we like it or not, had Samantha and Daniel come alone, they would not have found us, and would instead probably have been destroyed with the mine. There is no point in chastising them any longer. Besides, I believe that Samantha is having difficulty restraining Charesh. If what we are beginning to suspect is true, Jacob…we should abandon the topic, and as Martouf urges, the tone." _

Jacob frowned at his roommate, as he sometimes called him, before sighing. As it so often turned out, he was probably correct. _"Fine. I won't berate them anymore. This time." _Selmak laughed at him, and Jacob finally sent him a rueful look, before turning back to the two sitting on the floor.

"All right. Selmak seems to think I'm wasting my breath, which is not something I like to waste time doing, so I won't say anymore. Just—try not to do something so foolish again, okay?"

As Char became mollified and so settled down, Sam grinned at him, "Sure, dad, no problem. Next time, we'll just give you a phone call."

"I've got the point, Sam. _I get it._"

"Good. Now, let's get back to more important things than our supposed misdemeanors."

* * *

Having been called to the control room, General Hammond addressed his remarks to Paul Davis, "What is it, Major? What has occurred?"

"General, Sir, Major Carter, Martouf, and Doctor Jackson are now aboard a Tok'Ra scout ship being piloted by the Major's father. We're designating it Digger Two."

George Hammond frowned at the seemingly unhappy man, "I call that good news, Major. What's the problem?"

"We've only received the one coded message, Sir, just before they made the jump into hyper space." He paused, not really wanting to tell him what he had discovered. He did anyway, "Sir, by my calculations, even at the scout ship's top speed…Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c will be dead by the time they arrive. I'm sorry, Sir."

* * *

"Hey, Teal'c. What do you say we turn up the heat?"

"We must conserve as much power as possible."

O'Neill paused before adding quietly, "By the way, I've done the math.

"As have I."

"Right. So, what do you say we turn up the heat? It's cold in here."

"I am aware."

"You know, I've already done that…freezing to death thing, and it's just not as enjoyable as it sounds. So, if we just consider there's no chance…" O'Neill allowed the rest of his thought to hang, being completed only in their minds.

"There is a chance."

Nonplussed, O'Neill had to try a second time before he could get his words out, "24 minus 12…"

"If I place myself in an extremely deep state of Kel'No'Reem, my heart rate will decrease, and our oxygen requirement will be lowered quite considerably," Teal'c assured him gravely.

"Who will I talk to?"

With little hesitation, Teal'c gave his opinion, "There is little to say, O'Neill. We have fought and won many battles together. It has been an honor to serve the Tau'ri by your side. We are brothers."

Articulate as always, O'Neill responded to the Warrior's words with eloquence of his own, "Wow, that's uh…"

"Is there anything you wish to say, O'Neill?" Teal'c felt a twinge of amusement, knowing his friend well.

"What could I possibly say after that? Backatcha!"

"If we are to die, we die well," Teal'c assured him, as he put himself into a very deep state of Kel-No-Reem.

Jack O'Neill obviously was not convinced, as he muttered, "We could do better."

* * *

Inside the scout ship, there is a rather deep quiet. Sam sat next to her father as he piloted the ship. Daniel was once again pacing restlessly, and Martouf was dividing his time between arguing with himself, looking at Sam and Charesh, and watching Daniel.

Sam frowned. "That's a lot of vibration."

"No kidding. We're at 132% of maximum speed. If we don't shake apart first, we might just get there."

Daniel stopped pacing to stare at Jacob for a moment, before asking him, "Is that wise?"

"No. Of course it isn't. We have no choice if we want to get there in time."

"Oh."

Although, it was discussed earlier with Daniel, Selmak brought the subject up to Sam anyway, "You did not know about the recall mechanism?"

Sam's eyes, flared, Char opened her mouth, and then her eyes flared once more indicating that Sam was once again in control. "Well, apparently, Apophis didn't _need _a recall device until Teal'c planted the seeds of rebellion on Chulak. We didn't have a clue and thanks for telling us about it."

"The devices are new, even to the Tok'Ra," Selmak stated calmly.

Sam's eyes flashed but with ire this time, not Charesh, "You could have told us."

"You could have told us of your intentions."

Daniel joined the conversation, asking, "Uh, yes, why didn't we?"

Jacob took control and sighed, before he answered, "Same reason we didn't tell you. Politics."

Before Daniel could reply, Sam snapped to Selmak, even though he was no longer in control, "Do you tell us everything you do when it comes to your defense? Why would you expect us to tell you about an aircraft we were building? That doesn't even make sense."

Selmak came forward to respond to her after giving her comment some thought. "What you say is true, Samantha, and I do believe that in this instance the Tok'Ra were at fault. This could have happened just as easily, had you been forced to us a glider of his to escape from some threat. We should have told you."

Mollified, Char's ruffled feathers smoothed, and Sam nodded. "Thank you for that."

Nodding his head to her, he once more released to Jacob, who immediately changed the subject by asking, "So, how do you intend to get them out of the glider once we get there? I mean, there's no chance it'll fit into the cargo bay."

Daniel looked a little uncomfortable as he took the initiative, explaining his own thoughts, "We were hoping you could kinda…um, like…beam them out."

Sam and Martouf both gazed at him in disbelief that he could have actually said that, clearly written on their faces, and Jacob's own face broke into a wide smile. "Beam them out? What am I, Scotty?" Selmak quickly found Star Trek in Jacob's memories and smiled himself. Both men were awed at how very naïve someone as brilliant as Daniel could sometimes appear to be.

Recovering, from her momentary visions of Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scottie morphing into her father, she finally responded to his comment, "I have an idea, Dad. But Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c are going to have to take a leap of faith." She added grimly, "A big one."

* * *

In the glider, O'Neill sent what might very well be his last message to the SGC, "This is Digger One…1011…Zulu. Teal'c's meditating to conserve oxygen…I'm trying to sleep, but…it's hard. CO2 levels are high. Headache…is bad. Send aspirin. I estimate…three hours. This is Digger One."

* * *

Quiet had once more descended in the scout ship. Daniel returned to pacing, the others to their own thoughts. Seeing the frown on Jacob's face, Sam turned to him, asking, "What's wrong?"

Jacob shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. Not yet, anyway."

Daniel stopped pacing and approached them, as they sat at the console. "But there will be something wrong?"

"Well, let's just say that I'd like to stop for a second and make some repairs, but this is not a particularly safe part of town in which to pull over."

Daniel stared at him. "Oh."

Another thought entered Jacob's mind and he turned to Sam, asking, "And, what were you thinking, anyway? Retrofitting a death glider? You should have known better. The technology you're screwing around with is way over your head."

Sam stared at him, completely amazed by his comment, before bursting out, "That is the most arrogant…! I can't believe that that statement just came out of your mouth."

"Well, it's the truth," He defended himself.

"You of all people should know," She shot back at him.

"I'm uniquely qualified to know just how technologically infantile the human race is," Jacob threw back.

Having joined him in being Tok'Ra, Sam stared at him, since she and Charesh did not share his feelings about this in any way. "Infantile?" She repeated the insult quietly, unbelieving her own father was talking this way.

"Yes, in comparison with the Goa'uld and Tok'Ra, you're very young."

She stared at him, her eyes growing hard, before she informed him, "I believe that the Tok'Ra's arrogance must have transferred to you as well, Dad. You…you are so…" she shook her head, so dazed and astonished by his remarks she could not finish her comment to him.

"There's nothing wrong with being young, but you've got to learn to take small steps. You can't just slap a US Air Force sticker on the side of a death glider and call it yours. Advancement like that has to be earned." Martouf stood and approached the confrontation.

Daniel held up one finger getting their attention, "Um, excuse me, but didn't the Goa'uld, and the Tok'ra, for that matter, uh…get where they are today by _stealing_ the technology from other races?"

"Yes," Sam agreed, her voice and gaze very firm.

"Yes, but the Tok'Ra were flying around in ships like these when most of the people on earth still thought it was flat," Jacob's response took Sam's breath, as well as her ability to speak.

Martouf, however, was not shocked, having come across this attitude before. "I disagree, Jacob, and frankly, being Tau'ri yourself, I am surprised at your response. Not about what the Tau'ri believed, but about their race being too young. They are young, yes, but not too young, and considering the progress they have accomplished, _on their own_, _stealing nothing_," he stressed, "I no longer believe them too young or not advanced enough. They are out here in the Universe, and they deserve to be treated with respect for what they have…as well as what they will…accomplish in the future."

Without breaking stride, he shifted subjects slightly and continued with his own observations, "Furthermore, if you do not know by now that your daughter is a truly brilliant woman, who, once she studies these technologies, will certainly be capable of comprehending them, then you do not know your daughter at all well."

It was Jacob's turn to wear a shocked expression. Martouf was just as formidable an opponent, without Lantash to back him up, as he was with Lantash. He blinked again as he heard Selmak chuckle. Evidentially, he was not at all surprised by Martouf. He had known him for a lot longer than Jacob had, though, which could excuse Jacob for his reaction. _"I did tell you that Martouf was quite willing to give his opinion, Jacob…and to be fair and honest…there is merit in what he is saying. The Tok'Ra and Goa'uld were just as "young", technologically, when they stole their first more advanced technology. We must all begin to walk at some point in time. Perhaps, this is their point in time._"

"_I agree with Samantha that you are looking at it from a typical Tok'Ra's point of view. What the Tok'Ra, myself included, have failed to take into consideration, is that we can leave our base and move elsewhere, when we come under attack. We can hide from the Goa'uld, Jacob. They cannot. They must find a way to defend and protect themselves. Modifying a death glider is hardly a giant step, but it is a step. It is a start in that direction. We should be helping them, not berating them. Ah, and lest I forget, I also agree with him in regards to Samantha's abilities. You are well aware that your daughter is a genius, Jacob, however, I do not believe that you truly understand exactly what that means in real terms. And, just as a footnote, so to speak, Dr. Daniel Jackson is not exactly, what is it that you say(?) ah, yes, he is not exactly chopped liver." _

Jacob was stunned by his Lifemate's words, but they did penetrate. Why had he forgotten these things? Because what Selmak said was very true. Earth had no choice but to develop if they wanted to survive. They couldn't up and sneak away in the middle of the night. They had to stand and fight or become enslaved without a whimper. They would fight and at least his people were attempting to find a way to make that fight at least halfway even. Suddenly, he felt ashamed. Selmak was right. Sam was brilliant, and so was Daniel, and many other scientists on Earth. He shouldn't be underestimating them, as he obviously was.

Selmak gave him a caress of acceptance, saying, _"We just both needed a wakeup call, Jacob, and it just happened to be Martouf that gave it to us." _

"_Yeah, I guess so, Sel. Thanks." _

"_Thank Martouf, Samantha, and Daniel Jackson, Jacob. They are the ones who deserve it." _

However, before anyone could say any more on the subject an explosion in the ship caught their attention.

"What was that? What just happened?" Sam's questions were directed at Jacob, as she pinned him with her eyes. "What's going on?" She asked the questions, but she was fairly sure she already knew what he was going to say, and it definitely wasn't a good thing.

"It's what I was afraid would happen. We've overtaxed the drives," Jacob's voice allowed them to understand just how serious an occurrence this was.

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose, before looking up to ask him, "Are we still in a bad part of town, Jacob?"

"The worst. Sel and I think we can get the drives back online, but it's going to take a few minutes. It will take the three of us to do it that quickly, but we _can_ do it."

"Ah, excuse me? Is that what I think it is?" Daniel asked, as he looked out and up to where a Goa'uld mothership had just appeared, only to be closely followed by another one.

"Can we cloak the ship, Dad?"

"No. We can't. All the main power systems are off line." He turned to Daniel and asked him, "Can you speak with the Goa'uld dialect?"

"The dialect, yes."

"That's all you need to do. When they try to make contact with you, place your hand here, and just…use your imagination. Take your hand away, and it'll broadcast." Turning to Sam, he asked her, "Sam, can you give me a hand?" At her nod of agreement, he told them, "Great. Martouf, you, and Sam are with me. Daniel, do the best you can. We'll work as fast as we can."

He stared at Jacob in astounded disbelief. He wanted him to talk to the Goa'ulds in those ships with the object of avoiding being blown to pieces? He sat in the pilot seat and gazed at them as his teammates and Jacob left the flight deck and headed toward the drives. Gazing back out at the motherships again, he closed his eyes. Use his imagination. Yeah, right. What was he, a fiction writer? The harder he thought, the blanker his mind became. Imagination, imagination…okay, sci fi, fantasy, fairy tales, those were all imagination, right? Surely he could come up with something that would keep the Goa'uld puzzled and occupied long enough for them to fix the drives. Couldn't he? Gods, Gods, who were the Gods that he could pretend to be? Crap!...he'd never been blank like this before!

* * *

Paul Davis sat at the radio, his head in his hands. The radio crackled into life, startling him. He was relieved to hear the Colonel's voice, even if the news wasn't good.

"…trying to sleep, but it's hard. CO2 levels are high. Headache…is bad. Send aspirin. I estimate…three hours. This is Digger One.

Major Davis turned in his chair and looked up at General Hammond, where he stood behind him, as he asked, "Shall I respond, Sir?"

His voice extremely quiet, the General looked back at him and asked a question of his own, "Do we have any new information to pass on, Major?"

Paul Davis sighed and shook his head, before telling him, "No, Sir. We haven't heard from SG-1 since they boarded the scout ship."

General George Hammond shook his head slowly, before he could bring himself to answer, "Let the man try to sleep."

"Yes, Sir," The Major's voice was pitched so low, it was almost a whisper.

* * *

The Scout ship's communications came to life and Daniel could hear the mothership addressing him, "Kree tal shal mak! Heru'Ur!"

He closed his eyes briefly. Heru'Ur. Great, just great. Imagination, use his imagination. Okay, he could do this, "Mak tal shree! Lo tak meta satak Oz!"

A second Goa'uld joined the first one, stating firmly, "Mak Tal Shree! Lok tak Meta satak Oz."

The first one answered him, questioning, "Mok Tal Oz?"

Daniel decided it was time to jump back in before they decided he would make a great target to get in some practice on. "Mak Tal Oz kree!"

The second voice came in loud and clear, but it was obvious that he wasn't sure what to make of this…Oz. "Mak Tal Oz kree!"

The first one wasn't as curious as to who it could be, demanding, "Kal tek shree, tak monak!"

Jacob made his way to the controls, and Daniel gladly moved aside, as he told him, "All right, we're almost ready to go. Sam and Martouf are just finishing."

"Um, yeah, that's good, because I don't think they bought my act," Daniel informed his quietly.

Jacob glanced over at him, asking, "Why? Who'd you say you are?"

Daniel answered, somewhat defensively, "Well, you told me to use my imagination."

"Daniel, who did you say you are?"

"Ah, well…" Daniel cleared his throat and then quickly told him, "I told them I was the, er…great and powerful Oz."

Without bothering to answer, Jacob hung his head for a moment and then lifting, it he yelled toward the back, "Martouf! Sam!"

Sam yelled back, "We're almost there!"

"Almost isn't good enough…We've got to go!"

Daniel saw Sam standing in the open doorway looking back toward Martouf, before she called out to them, "Punch it! Go!"

Daniel looked out the front and his eyes rounded. There were gliders headed toward them. "Jacob…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He punched it. They entered hyperspace leaving a bunch of disappointed—and still very puzzled—Jaffa behind them.

* * *

General Hammond looked at the clock, and then turned to Major Davis, saying, "It's been almost three hours. I'd like to send a final message to Colonel O'Neill…and Teal'c."

Major Davis immediately stood, "Yes, Sir." He walked across the room, as the General began to speak, "Colonel O'Neill, I want you to know that it has been an honor to be your commanding officer. I will admit that I lacked respect for you at first, but I've since come to understand you and appreciate your abilities, as hard as you try to hide them. I will always consider you one of our best and brightest. If the worst should occur, our country will lose a great soldier…no, a great Warrior. I will miss you, Jack."

"Teal'c, it has been an honor and a pleasure to work with you and have you become one of us. You, too, will be remembered as a great Warrior for freedom. I will miss you, as well. Hammond out." Perhaps it wasn't the most eloquent speech, but it was the best his emotions would allow him to do. He hoped it was enough and that they could read between the lines.

He cleared his throat, as he finished and stood, and the Major returned to take up his post. Both of them were surprised to hear the radio come to life.

* * *

Sam's voice came to them, "Flight, this is Digger Two. We're in the solar system, and preparing for retrieval. We estimate our time to station keep with Digger One is approximately four minutes. Stand by. We're trying to contact Digger One, Sir, so far without success."

As the scout ship came up to the glider, they could see O'Neill and Teal'c. Neither appeared to notice the ship and neither was moving. "Digger One, this is Carter. Do you read?"

Jacob cleared his throat, asking, "Are we too late?"

"I can't know for sure, but I think they're unconscious. It stands to reason that they would be." Then steeling herself to contemplate it, she continued, "They could also be—gone. We should know before long."

Martouf placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly, assuring her, "Samantha, I do not believe that they have passed. I believe that Colonel O'Neill is simply unconscious. Teal'c, on the other hand, has no doubt placed himself in an extremely deep state of Kel'No'Reem. His heart rate and hence his breathing would diminish and slow considerably, thus his need for oxygen would be drastically reduced. Although I have not known him, as long as all of you have, I do believe, from what I have learned of him, that he would do this for the two of them. By doing so, he would be leaving the majority of what oxygen they had for Colonel O'Neill, who has no alternative such as Teal'c's."

Sam reached up and gave the hand on her shoulder a thank you squeeze letting him know she appreciated the attempt at comfort and the solidness of the support.

"I have to agree with Martouf, Sam, but whether they're unconscious or meditating, we still have to wake them up somehow. How are we going to do it? Obviously, talking to them isn't getting their attention, and it's not like we can just walk over and knock on the window," Daniel sounded frustrated, and there was an undercurrent of fear lacing his voice as well.

Sam was getting slightly frustrated and worried herself, as she tried to rouse them again. She raised her voice, and snapped at him, "Dammit, Colonel, we haven't come all this way to take you home in a box, now wake up!"

_"Jacob, I suggest you attempt to bump into the glider. It is a delicate maneuver, however, it is possible to do, and the jarring of the glider might rouse at least one of them,"_ Selmak pointed out.

"Hold on a minute, Sam. Selmak's had an idea. He suggested we try giving them a nudge with the ship. Let me try that before we pull out the brass band," Jacob explained what he wanted to try, and Sam and the others all nodded their agreement with the suggestion.

They watched as the ship lightly nudged the glider. Seeing O'Neill's head move some, Sam, tried once more to get his attention, "Colonel O'Neill? Can you hear me?"

The people in the ship all smiled at one another with both relief and amusement, as the Colonel began to examine the inside of the glider, looking for Sam. "Carter? That you?"

Smiling slightly, she answered promptly, "Yes, Sir."

After giving up on trying to find Major Carter within the glider with him, he finally turned and looked their way. When he saw them, he smiled brightly, cheerfully calling out, "Hi!"

Martouf cleared his throat, before remarking, "I believe that Colonel O'Neill is—somewhat—disoriented."

Sam stifled a chuckled this time, as she answered the Colonel, "Hi, Sir. We're going to find a way to get you back home safe and warm. What's your reserve oxygen status?"

O'Neill looked confused for a moment, before asking her, "Uh…I don't…what?"

Patiently, Sam asked again, "What's your reserve oxygen status?"

"Carter, is that you?" O'Neill asked yet again, before once more smiling and sending another cheery, "Hi!"

"Sir, we're over here ready to bring you home. But you're going to have to trust me." Sam sighed, before telling those standing and watching, "He's suffering from anoxia, oxygen deprivation." Turning back to the glider, she asked him, "Do you trust me, Sir?"

"Sure!"

"Good. Is Teal'c conscious, Colonel?" Sam decided that Teal'c would probably be much more aware and cognizant than the Colonel, since his symbiote would be helping him.

"Dunno. Teal'c? Hey! Teal'c, you there? T? You awake?"

Giving up on getting an answer, O'Neill found and threw a piece of metal. It bounced off his helmet. "Teal'c?"

Even as he awakened, Teal'c appeared to be in better shape than the Colonel was, although he was still slightly disoriented, for a bit, but he quickly recovered, asking, "O'Neill?"

Still quite cheerful, O'Neill told him, "Look, it's Carter! She wants to talk to you."

"Major Carter. Little oxygen remains," Teal'c's voice was as composed and serene, as it usually was, and he wasted little time, going at once, to what the most important information was.

"Cabin pressure, Teal'c?"

"Also very low."

Sam nodded her understanding, since he could now see her, before saying, "We copy that. So, Teal'c, Colonel, we want you to do exactly what we say. First, remove your restraints. Then on my mark, blow the canopy of the glider and push off."

Teal'c simply looked at her for a moment. He then cautioned her, "We will die."

"Negative. You'll be all right if it's only for a few seconds."

Jacob spoke up, giving him vital information, "Teal'c, the only way we can bring you aboard is with the ring transporter. That means you have to be clear of the glider. You got it?"

Teal'c nodded, "I understand."

"Good. Remember that I'll need you at least five meters from the scout ship and close together. Stand by, until I get into position."

Hearing Jacob's voice, O'Neill looked over at him, "Jacob, is that you?"

Though grinning slightly, Jacob answered him seriously, "Yes, it is, Jack. Now do what we tell you to do."

His attention caught by something else, O'Neill, asked Jacob, "Do you know your ship's bigger than ours?"

Sam shook her head, sighing, before telling him, "Colonel, we need you to concentrate."

The Colonel nodded, stating, "Blow the canopy."

"On my mark, Colonel, _not_ before," Sam answered, slightly afraid he'd do it at once.

"Right. Got it," He answered seemingly still quite happy.

Martouf frowned, obviously somewhat concerned with the Colonel's condition. "Samantha, is he going to be able to concentrate enough to accomplish this maneuver?"

Turning her head to look at him, she assured him, calmly, "Yes. I'll have them finish off the oxygen before they empty their lungs. The oxygen should help immensely, even as disoriented as he is."

Martouf nodded, as he considered her words. Smiling at her, he agreed, "I see what you mean. I, too, believe that they will be all right. Why I did not think of that, I do not know."

Sam grinned at him. "Probably for the same reason that I didn't think to make a doorway with a zat."

Martouf returned her smile, as she turned back to the job at hand.

"All right. Listen carefully. This is what you _have_ to do." Taking a deep breath herself, she continued with her instructions, "Make sure your helmets are secure and set your oxygen at 100%. You'll need to _pre-breathe_ the last of it in breaths, really deep breaths, and hold each one in. You'll need to power the system before you blow the canopy. Then disconnect the umbilical and exhale as much as possible. Do you have that?"

"Sure, Carter. We can do that."

"Yes, Major Carter, I understand what you are attempting to have us do."

"Okay, Sam, we're in position. Martouf, you, and Daniel go stand by in the hold. You'll probably have to catch them…if you can," Jacob gave instructions even as he held the ship above them.

Sam ignored her father, Martouf, and Daniel, as she concentrated on her part of the rescue. "Colonel, Teal'c? Are you ready?"

"Ready, Carter."

"Ready, Major Carter."

"All right, here we go then. Three…two…one…mark!"

Jacob and Sam watched the canopy of the glider float by. Neither of them realized that they were both, quite literally, holding their breaths.

Sam marked the time, as O'Neill and Teal'c floated up into space. "Now!" Jacob activated the rings, hoping they were far enough away from the glider for this to work.

Sam glanced back into the cargo bay in time to see them materialize. As O'Neill and Teal'c collapsed toward the floor, Daniel and Martouf rushed forward to do what they could to mitigate their fall. They caught them and; although, they could not completely stop their descent to the floor, they did cushion and slow it, thereby preventing a few bruises.

"They're all right," Daniel yelled to Sam, who immediately turned to the radio once again.

"Flight, this is Digger Two. We have Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c aboard. They're both alive and seemingly well."

She turned to her dad, but before she could voice her question, he answered, "I think we'll take it a little slower heading back. Tell George that Selmak and I will deliver you in a couple of days."

She gave him a grateful smile and turned back to the radio. "Flight, this is Digger Two. General Carter and Selmak estimate it will be about two days before we reach Earth. We had a little trouble with the engine, so we'll be taking it a little easier coming back. We'll check in, if we drop out of hyperspace, but don't expect to hear from us until we drop out, hopefully, above Earth. Digger Two out."

Leaving the communications station, Sam walked back to the where the Colonel and Teal'c were consuming small sips of water. After being without it for so long, they would probably bring it back up, if they drank too much or too quickly.

Running a discerning eye over the two of them, she determined that they were doing well, considering what the past twenty-four hours or so had been like for them. Reassured by her quick perusal, she smiled widely at them, tossing out a chipper, "Welcome aboard."

Sitting next to Daniel on the floor, O'Neill reached out and gave his shoulders a quick hug, before answering, "Thanks. It's nice to be here. You do have a few amenities that our previous abode lacked." Glancing around he pointed out, "You have lights, you have oxygen, you have heat…and, best of all, you have a ship that does what you tell it to do, when you tell it to do it. That's really important; I think Teal'c and I can both attest to that."

Seeing the pilot of said ship walking back to join them, he smiled at him, before letting him know how pleasant it was to see him and Selmak, "Hey…Jacob, Selmak…Thanks for stopping by."

Jacob shrugged, before grinning at him, "What the hell? I happened to be in the neighborhood! Ya need a lift home?"

"Yes, Sir," Jack answered promptly, "and thank you."

"No problem, Jack. It may actually have some amusing consequences."

Jack looked at him, obviously curious, so Jacob went on, saying, "Yeah, it seems that a couple of Heru'Ur's motherships ran into a new Goa'uld System Lord during our trip over here. They were very surprised. Almost, but not quite speechless. Of course, I'm sure that they'll notify the other System Lords, so our scouts and operatives will hear about him, too. So the Tok'Ra will be sending out a scout to see if they can find him, I imagine. Maybe…Delek," he brightened before adding, "Or Thoran."

Jack frowned and leaning forward, he questioned, "And how is the entrance of a new System Lord into the group we already have, a cause for amusement? We're supposed to be getting rid of them, not adding more to their ranks."

Glancing around, Jack realized that Sam, Martouf, and Jacob were all grinning. Daniel, on the other hand, was turning a rather interesting shade of bright pink. He turned back to the grinning Tok'Ra, demanding lightly, "Okay, come on, Jacob; spill the details or at least part of the main course. What did Daniel do now?"

He glanced at all of them again, before returning his gaze to Jacob, who finally laughed outright, and began the tale, "Okay, short version. We over taxed the drive on the way here, and it was in a very bad neighborhood. As soon as we dropped out of hyperspace, two motherships appeared and, of course, they demanded to know who we were and why we were there, I imagine…so being in charge of communications, while the rest of us were working on the drive, Daniel…"

"…Who else, Jack? The Great and Powerful Oz, of course. I have to admit that it kind of left them thinking just long enough to allow us to finish the repairs to the engine and get the hell out of dodge."

Jack turned to Daniel and punched him on the arm. "Jeeze, Daniel, couldn't you think of anything else?"

Daniel smiled a little sheepishly, as he admitted, "My mind went totally blank from the moment Jacob said to '_use my imagination'_. I couldn't remember the name of even one _'god_'. I've _never_ had that happen to me before. I have to agree with Jacob, though. I think the fact that they'd never heard of him, threw them off their normal responses. So, it did work out for the best anyway."

After the laughter died, and they relaxed even more, Martouf went farther back into the galley area and returned shortly with some food for the two men. Both were thrilled at the idea of food. They all sat in companionable silence, as they ate, and the relief made its way through the others allowing them to finally relax as well.

Sam didn't even notice when she went to sleep and promptly slid over and rested her head on Martouf's shoulder. After allowing her to become more deeply asleep, he moved her so that her head rested in his lap, and she was stretched out. That should stop the stiff neck she had been courting. They had so little time to sleep for the last two days that Martouf was not willing to awaken her. Instead, as the others each wandered off to the sleeping area, he sat quietly and watched her sleep, a very deep ache in his heart, and an almost desperate, deep longing for his Lifemate intensified it even more. Soon, surely Lantash would be well soon, and then…"

* * *

In the meantime, the SGC received their message. At first, they all simply stared at the radio. Then Major Davis, elated, sent a message back to them. "Yeah! Well done, Digger Two, well done! Congratulations! Now come on home."

He turned around and met the General's eyes. They both broke into wide smiles and shook hands, as the rest of the control room erupted into cheers. Major Davis smiled slightly. If, by some odd chance, he was ever somewhere out there and in trouble, he hoped they sent SG-1 to rescue him. The chances for survival certainly went up when they were given the task, and _no one_ could deny that. SG-1 had done it yet one more time. They had pulled off the impossible.

TBC


	27. Another Attempt at Murder Ch 26 APNT

_**Chapter Twenty-six Summary: **Lantash is attacked. Anise interrupts the perpetrator and is injured herself. Unfortunately, the culprit was completely covered from head to foot in a long cloak and mask. Neither of them could say who it was. But it was definitely a symbiote. Both of them felt it. Malek and Devlin relive part of the last time they were "with" Charesh and Sam, then head out to talk to Anise only to find out about the attack. Devlin lets Malek in on a secret idea he has been considering. _

_**Rating this Chapter: M – **has been cut to post here._

_**Cor'cyfials - **Heartfriends, best friends, lovers; sometimes only one, sometimes all three._

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote-Host Communication_

_**Author's Note: **This chapter contains a short scene with Sam/Malek/Devlin…it is the last of the 'other' pairings, as** the next chapter will see Martouf/Lantash blending, so all Cor'cyfials relationships will stop at that point. **This was not my original intention for this story; however, this version will be posted here. At some point, I hope to write the planned adult version/original story. I hope you enjoy it, regardless of its version. _

* * *

**_A Path Not Taken  
_**

**_Chapter Twenty-six_**

**_Another Attempt at Murder_**

* * *

Anise walked swiftly down the tunnel toward her chamber. She had left Lantash there, while she went to get some breakfast. She wanted to get him and get to the lab. She wanted to give him his next dose of the antidote she had come up with a couple of months ago. She was feeling comfortable with the idea of allowing him to blend soon with Martouf. She was beginning to feel that the strain of being parted was becoming more detrimental than the recovery from the poisoning.

She turned down the corridor to her room and glanced up from her data pad to be sure she would not walk into anyone and broke into a run. The guards were not there.

Running into her chamber she almost tripped over the two guards and was in time to hear the glass of the tank shatter. As the cloaked figure drew back to smash the tank even more, she threw her data pad, hitting them in the head. As soon as she reached them she attacked, but he, she was sure it was a he, was much larger than she was and the most she could do was to keep him from doing any more harm to Lantash. The last thing she remembered was the pain, as something hit the back of her head, and his retreating footsteps, as he ran out of her room.

* * *

Malek and Devlin walked toward Char and Sam. Goddess, they were lovely. They were glad that they finally made the leap to become _Cor'cyfials_ all those many weeks ago. They had to return to the base tomorrow early, but that was all right. They would spend the night making love. Dev could sleep tomorrow, and Malek would be fine without sleep. It would not be the first time.

He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. He could almost feel her smile, as she turned to him, winding her arms around his neck, and placing a kiss on the hollow of his throat. Devlin swallowed hard and tried to give control to Malek, only to have him refuse. He just wanted to enjoy the feel of her hands on them for a while at first. That would be fine, as long as he could hold out against their sweet seduction, until Malek decided to come fore and take over.

He had not even realized that Sam had unbuttoned his shirt, but her hands were gliding across his skin and down his sides. They stopped just above the snap on their jeans and began the trip back up to their shoulders. He clasped her by her hips and attempted to stroke her only to be sidetracked by the feel of her tongue on his nipple and her hands sliding his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. He released her long enough to allow it to fall to the floor and then reach for her again. One of her hands stroked his side, one caressed Malek, and her mouth was doing things to him that should probably be made illegal. He moaned when the hand stroking his side moved to the snap on his jeans. Then she moved up and ran her tongue along the edge of his very, very slightly pointed ear, causing him to gasp as she did it. That was a very high performance trigger for him.

"Samantha. You must slow down, or we will not be able to refrain from taking you prematurely." He grimaced, "Or rather, I will not be able to refrain from doing so."

Sam laughed, a throaty, sexy sound, as she murmured, "Malek refusing the driver's seat, is he?" She latched onto the side of his throat, and he moaned deeper, even as he thrust against her very busy hand. She definitely knew her way around a man's body. Considering that she was fairly inexperienced, she could certainly burn the two of them to ashes. He could feel the tension begin to coil in Malek as she continued to caress him, as well.

This time, Malek accepted his offer and surged forward pulling out of her arms and away from the wicked torment of her hands and lips. He lifted them into his arms even as he sought their lips in a passionate kiss. Making his way to the bed he laid them upon it, and then stood back to admire them. Char came fore and smiled seductively, "Come, my Malek, and make sweet love to me, to us, you and Devlin. She pulled her legs up onto the bed and planted her feet firmly against the mattress. The slit up the front of the piece of molten gold that they were wearing, slid open to expose her body. There were no matching thongs with this gown, or if there were, she was not wearing them.

Malek groaned low in his throat, and then growled, as he pushed his jeans and briefs off and kicked them aside, before kneeling between her knees. The smile on her lips did not falter, and she held out her arms to him. He lunged forward, even as her hands moved onto him once more, stimulating Malek even as they set up a rhythm, as he drove himself into her. Soon, they were both gasping. Suddenly she bit down hard on his shoulder, pressed hard on a certain spot on Malek, and used her other hand to pull him to her. He lost his own control, even as Char screamed into his shoulder. A few minutes later, he slid to her side, his breathing still somewhat uneven. Sam had come fore, and she had a slight smile on her lips.

Devlin took control, as Malek slipped into torpor, and he smiled into her eyes. "As always, Samantha, you and Charesh are magnificent." Suddenly he sobered, and Sam looked at him with a question in her eyes. "I have been with Malek for many years. I was fairly young, when Malek and I blended, and we expect that we will have another four or five hundred years together, assuming that we do not fall to the Goa'uld, or something else, before that comes to pass."

He paused before continuing, "In our many years together, we have had mates we loved to distraction, and after their deaths, several _Cor'cyfials._ I can quite honestly tell you, Samantha; there has not been even one other of our _Cor'cyfials_ who has ever meant what you do to us, nor have we ever been so sexually attuned to another, since our mates. We have enjoyed our time together with you, and should it end tomorrow, it would make no difference to our feelings. We will cherish the memories we have of you and Charesh, for the remainder of our lives, be they five hundred years or five hundred minutes."

He smiled slightly at the uneasy look that entered her eyes. Laughing softly, he told her, "No, we are not in love with you. Not in the way that you fear. Do we love you and Charesh? Most definitely and there will never be anything you could ask of us that would be too much. We would and will always be available should you need anything. Still, our love is from one special friend to another, not a romantic mate-love, so do not worry about that. We just wanted you to know how much we have come to value both our time with you out of, as well as in, bed…or the wall, or the shower, or the…_Ow_! What was that for?" He cried out, as Sam flipped the edge of his ear…that same very sensitive place for Devlin.

"I believe we understand, Dev." Sam sat up and reached out to cup his cheek. Caressing him with her thumb, she smiled softly at him, before she assured him, "You and Malek have become very dear to us, as well, Devlin. I've not had many lovers, you know that. We've pretty much become really good friends and as friends do, we have shared a lot of our histories. Char, as you know, is even less experienced than I am…except in her memories from Egeria, but you also know that." She grinned at him then, saying, "Be that as it may, I have to tell you that you are one of the best lovers I've ever had, and I truly believe that I will have to look a long way to find one better. Of course, with two thousand years of experience behind him, had Malek, and therefore you, "_not_" found your way around a woman's body quite well, I would be very concerned about your ability to learn. Since he has obviously put those two thousand years to very good use, there is no reason to worry, though."

Her lightly teasing voice died, as did the laughter in her eyes, as she continued, "All of that aside, though, you and Malek have become just as dear to Charesh and I, as you say we have become to you. We've come to love the two of you, too. Malek's hidden soft and vulnerable side, and his sense of humor. Your wild and crazy antics and quiet understanding. Both of you have a strength of purpose and determination that we have come to rely on very much. The two of you have an emotional stability that is always there. We feel as if we could come to you, and you and Malek would always support and give us some of your strength, the Goddess forbid, should we ever need it. In other words, Dev, the two of you have become some of our closest friends. We will always be available to help or listen, whichever you need. Please feel as comfortable in calling on us, as we will, if we need you. Because we love you in the same way that you love us. I thought that Daniel was the only man I would ever feel this close to without actually feeling the "_loving_" type of "_being in love_", but the two of you have proved me wrong. Charesh and I both cherish you and Malek, Dev. Please don't ever doubt that."

Devlin nodded, and then, it became obvious that he was listening to Malek. He smiled at Sam, saying, "I thank you for your words Samantha, and we will remember them, I promise you. If we should ever need you for any reason, we will not hesitate to ask your help. However, Malek just roused, now it is my turn to rest a little, mostly, because he wishes to talk to you, as well."

"Of course. I'll probably do the same when Char rouses. Have a nice rest. I'll be happy to talk to Malek, too."

His eyes glowed and Malek came fore, his visage solemn. Of course, it was usually solemn, but this was different. "What's wrong, Malek?" Sam asked him softly.

He shook his head and gave her a brief smile. "There is nothing wrong, Samantha. I simply wished to assure you that every word that Devlin spoke came from "_our_" hearts, not only his. We both feel these things for you and Charesh. Just as I know that, both you and Charesh feel as you have claimed that you do for us." He paused, before telling her, "Even though our feelings have deepened, and we have become very close friends, the original parameters of our agreement stand, Samantha. Should anything happen to cause you to wish to stop this part of our relationship, we will do so immediately, and it will not upset us." He grinned, "Of course, we will miss it, but it will not cause any problems between us, I assure you. We will remain very good friends."

Sam leaned in and kissed him gently. "Thank you, our friends."

"You are most welcome, Samantha, I assure you."

Malek sighed and rubbed his face, before grinning ruefully. _"Devlin, I would appreciate it if you would stop reliving our last night with Samantha and Charesh, and pay attention to what I am attempting to accomplish. I do not want to live through the remainder of that night. The way it is, I am having difficulty not getting up and going to find her. There is no way that I can stand and walk at the moment, and it will take some time to get that under control, so please?" _

He sensed Devlin's smugness at being able to turn his normally stoic Lifemate into a hormone driven, distracted male, but also his agreement to desist, so he forced his own mind away from the vision of Samantha and Charesh. _"Now, as I was about to say, before you slipped into that very erotic memory, I do not think I will be able to finish this without Anise's help. There is something that we are both missing and I can only hope that she can see what I cannot. We are getting very close to being able to turn one of us into a Queen." _

At Malek's comment, Devlin froze for a moment, but he covered it quickly by switching to thinking of something else, before then attempting to turn his thoughts back to Samantha and Charesh and their last night together, since his first thought had been of Janet Fraiser. At least they might succeed in keeping his thoughts off her. Now, that she and Martouf had become _Cor'cyfials_, as had he, Malek, Samantha, and Charesh, thoughts of her were really not the right thing to be indulging in.

When Malek realized what he was once more thinking about something in Devlin's attitude, struck him as odd. After all, he had agreed to stop thinking about the erotic night they had spent with Sam and Char only a handful of days ago.

"_Devlin, what is the matter? You are hiding your true thoughts from me." _

Devlin did not answer right away, but finally told him, _"I am not sure that we will need to do so, Malek." _

"_Why would you say that?" _Malek asked, obviously bewildered having no idea to what Devlin was referring. Well he would just have to ask for clarification._ "An even better question; what are you talking about?" _

Knowing he had been caught and also knowing that almost never could he keep things from Malek for long he gave in instead of even trying, saying, _"I do not believe that it will be necessary to change one of you into a Queen." _

"_Why not? We must have a Queen, Devlin. If we do not, we will become extinct and fail Egeria. We cannot allow that to happen." _

Devlin said nothing more, and Malek frowned, as he contemplated what his Lifemate had said. _"What do you mean, Devlin?" _ He asked once again.

"_It is not my place to tell you, Malek, and besides, I could be very wrong, and then I would feel very stupid, and so would you, if you said anything." _

"_Dev, what do you mean? I believe that you should tell me. Now." _He waited a moment, and then sighed. _"Dev. Please, tell me what you mean." _

"_I will tell you…but, only with conditions." _

Malek frowned, but finally asked, his voice grim, "_What are your conditions?" _

"_That you do absolutely nothing about what I tell you. Nothing, Malek. I mean that. I will have your vow, as well as your promise that you will do nothing about it." _

Malek felt his anger climb. He rarely became angry with Devlin. They were very well suited and almost never fought about anything. However, he could not remember in all of their years together, hearing Devlin demand a promise and a vow from him. He had always trusted him to do what was right. He had to wonder why this was different. Still, he pushed the anger and, well, and the hurt, aside and told him stiffly, _"Fine, Devlin. Since you do not trust me, without a vow rather than a simple assurance that I will not go against your wishes, you have my vow and my promise to do "nothing" about what you tell me." _

"_You can be as angry with me as you wish, Malek, but in this matter, I know how you will respond, if I am correct, and I cannot allow you to do what I believe will be your immediate actions should it prove to be true; it would be the very worst thing that you could do." _

Malek's eyebrows came together in an expression that was both a cross between surprise and more anger. An unusual combination, but he managed once more to push the anger down and leave the surprise. Finally, he responded, _"Very, well, Devlin. I repeat that I will do "nothing" about what you tell me." _

Devlin nodded his agreement, drew a deep breath, and told him, the words rushing from him, _"I believe that Charesh is a Queen." _

For the first time that Devlin could ever remember having seen it, Malek's mouth fell open and remained that way for a short time, before he snapped his jaw shut and jumped to his feet, his fists clenched. _"Why do you believe this? And why have you said nothing before?" _

"_I have not said anything before because I thought I was just imagining things. But the weekend that Samantha and Charesh stayed here, I noticed something that finally convinced me that I was correct." _

"_And that was?" _

"_The look on Daimesh's face, as he looked at them. He had a very smug, satisfied smile on his face. And I remembered that the day that Charesh and Samantha blended, he had the same look on his face as she, um, 'talked' to Delek. Do you remember it, Malek?" _

He sat back down, but was again scowling, as he answered, _"Yes, I remember it, but I still see nothing unusual in that. What about Daimesh's facial expression would make you think that Charesh is a Queen?" _

"_I am not talking of only the look on Daimesh's face. I am talking about Charesh's words to Delek. Do you remember what she said? Exactly what she said. And, also, how she looked?" _

Malek's brow furrowed as he dug up the scene to which Devlin was referring. He had stood directly across from her and so had seen and heard the entire exchange. _"I believe I remember. To which statement are you alluding?" _

"_She said, and I will quote, for I have, as you know, perfect recall, thanks to your memories. So, she said, _"You can go straight to hell, Delek, and if the Council's attitude is the same as yours, you may take them with you. _I will go where I please, when I please. Being Tok'Ra does not make me a chattel of anyone's. I am a free being, and I will decide where I go, and when I do so. __No one commands me. Ever. I answer only to my host. I suggest that you remember that."__ She was quite disdainful, and her tone was that of a person of authority, Malek. Not a young, newly awakened symbiote weakened by hours of healing, but that of a confident and determined being. Her words alone, screamed Queen to me. __No one__ commands me. __Ever__. That sounds very final to me. Then there is the incident with Martouf, about which we were told. From what I understood, she spoke to him in a very commanding, demanding manner, as if she expected an answer immediately. Everyone laughed about her lack of diplomacy. I do not believe it is a lack of diplomacy; I believe it is the normal response of a Queen. Why would she not expect to be answered at once? I do not mean that it is a bad thing, Malek. She has the right to expect to be answered, when she asks a question and demands an answer. It is her right, and that is exactly how she acts. As if, it is her right to do so. I do not believe that she is arrogant, mean, disdainful, or any other negative connotation you could place on my words. She was simply reacting as any leader would, when they discover something about which they should have been told, especially if something bad occurred because she was unaware of it, which it did." _

He paused, before adding, _"At first, I thought I was just imagining things, but the more I thought about it, the more convinced I became. She has asked you a great many questions about the Council, wanting to know who is on it, and how it works. Who leads it, why it takes them so long to make decisions, who has final say in things, if they cannot agree. However, I could well be wrong, Malek. That is why I asked for the promise. You cannot simply accuse her. I mean, what if she is not one? Then we would feel very stupid." _

Malek shook his head. _"No. I believe that you are correct. I remember hearing Arwanna asking Daimesh why he had been smiling so oddly, when Charesh and Samantha blended. He just shook his head and smiled. Arwanna also told him that Charesh and Samantha held a conversation as Charesh healed her. It would take a lot of strength to do that, as badly as Samantha was injured; the type of strength that a Queen would possess. We must go immediately and bring her back to the tunnels. She must not be allowed to leave. She must have constant guards. We must…"_

"_Malek! We must do nothing. This is why I asked for your vow and promise. I knew that you would react in this manner. She is our Queen, Malek. She will not be ordered by you, the Council, or anyone else. Why do you think she is staying on Earth? True it is because her host wishes to remain there; however, I also believe it is to have some privacy and freedom. I suggest that you simply ask her, and then restrain yourself from implementing all of your many plans." _

Malek moaned. _"Devlin, she is going on missions. Dangerous missions. They could be killed. We cannot allow that to happen. We have no idea how many symbiotes are left in stasis. What if there are only a few more? What if she is the only Queen? We must protect her…at the very least, until she can produce a queen to ensure Egeria's line." _

"_She could be killed in the tunnels. There is someone here that is trying to kill Lantash. They turned him into a Za'tarc. Would you care to argue that they would not try to harm a Queen? If they are seeking power, and/or an end to the Tau'ri-Tok'Ra alliance, then what better way than to kill our Queen and one of their people, thereby causing each side to be very angry. No, Malek. I believe that she is much safer on the Tau'ri world, for now. It is better that no one know that she is what she is…if she is." _

This time Malek groaned. Devlin was correct. Until they found the traitor that had turned Lantash and Martouf into Za'tarcs, and then attempted to poison Lantash, it was not safe for her to be with the Tok'Ra. She was safer at the SGC. Perhaps he could reason with her, and get her to give up going on missions. Perhaps? Well, he could try. If nothing else, perhaps he would go and stay on the Tau'ri world, as one of the exchange personnel they were planning. Yes, that would work, and he could then be her guard without her realizing it. He could hear Devlin laughing in his head, but he refused to explain why he was laughing. Malek shrugged. It didn't matter right now, although he was sure it was probably his almost panic-stricken reaction. He had to go see Anise and then head for Earth. He stood and strode from the room.

And almost stopped again. If she was a Queen, she would no doubt soon have to spawn. A young Queen had to spawn a few times before she learned to control it completely and only spawned when she wished, instead of having to do so every few months. Was she using Devlin as Code of Life? Or Daniel? Either of them was acceptable. He had a feeling that she would try to wait for Lantash and Martouf to blend again. There was no doubt in his or Devlin's mind that she and Samantha were in love with them. They were simply awaiting their blending to act on their feelings. Martouf, too, was holding his feelings in check. He believed that he and Janet Fraiser had become _Cor'cyfials _partly because of that. Janet understood it, as well, of that he was sure.

He found Zarest, and let him know that he was leaving for the weekend and would return on Monday evening. Well, he would have to come back and get his things after he talked to General Hammond and explained why it was imperative that he be accepted as an exchange and be added to SG-1, along with Martouf. Surely, between the two of them they could unobtrusively keep her safe. Could they not? He almost groaned aloud again.

Within minutes, he was ringing down into the tunnels of Garshaw's base. As he strode down the hall, he was surprised to see Selmak running toward him. "Thank the stars you are here, Malek. At least, I will not have to go and get you, too. I must go get Per'sus. When I return from talking to him, we can take them to Earth. They are under heavy guard, now, but we still want them off the base and on Earth."

"Who Selmak?" A feeling of foreboding settled on him. "What has happened? You are making no sense."

Deliberately taking himself in hand and forcing himself to be calmer, with a little help from Jacob, Selmak told him, "Lantash was attacked this morning. The guards were zatted, but Anise must have returned from having her breakfast in time to find someone smashing his tank. They fought. Anise is still unconscious, as she was hit quite hard in the back of the head. Calise is with her, and she believes that she will be coming around to consciousness soon. As soon as possible, both she and Lantash are to be taken to Earth and kept there. It will be much harder for whomever this is to get to them there. I've already contacted the SGC, and George is fine with it."

Malek nodded his face grim. Charesh would not be coming to the tunnels. Devlin was correct and she was definitely safer on Earth. "I will plan to stay as well, Selmak. I agree that they will be much safer on Earth and with Anise, and I there to watch over him and Martouf, perhaps they will be safer still. Do you think that General Hammond will have a problem with me remaining there along with Anise?"

"No, I don't. I am sure that he will not mind at all, but we can discuss that some other time. Come. Lantash seems to be fine other than a few cuts that are almost healed. The glass of the tank cut him fairly badly, but Calise was able to heal him, enough that he was then able to take over and finish healing himself, before she turned to help Anise."

Malek nodded and turned to follow him back toward the rings. He would have Zarest pack his belongings and send them through to the SGC. Thinking of that, he asked Selmak, "Has anyone seen to gathering Lantash's belongings, or did Martouf take them with him? What of Anise's? Is someone gathering them and are they trustworthy?"

Jacob came fore and answered, "Yes, Martouf has most of Lantash's things, but I gathered the remainder of their belongings and packed them myself. Calise has packed for Anise, and those things have already gone through to the SGC. I told George not to tell Martouf just yet. He was going to have Colonel O'Neill call Daniel and Sam to get them back to the base, since we know that, if Sam and Char weren't notified, they'd probably go ballistic. They should be there by the time we arrive." He paused before adding, "I believe that Martouf will insist on blending with Lantash. I also believe that Anise was seriously considering allowing them to blend again anyway, as well, so that won't be a problem. I believe that both of them will be happier, once they are together again."

"I agree, Jacob. It is time for them to reunite. We will do it; as soon as Lantash finishes healing the damage inflicted on him today and is rested. Then he will be able to do it safely."

"He'll be ready by the time we leave for Earth. As Selmak said, he's almost healed now."

Malek nodded and they stepped onto the ring platform. "I am going to go contact Zarest and tell him to pack my belongings. I will return shortly, Jacob."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. There's really nothing for you to do here, until we're ready to leave. I'm glad to see you, so that I could tell you, without having to make a detour to your base, too."

Nodding, he waited as Jacob dialed Per'sus's base and then entered the event horizon. When it shut down, he input his own base's address. He would be ready to leave for Earth as soon as Lantash and Anise were able to go.

"_Well, at least you will not have to come up with a bogus reason for remaining on Earth, Malek. We will be there as extra protection for Lantash and Martouf. Although, it is very possible that she will admit that she is a Queen, once they mate with Lantash and Martouf." _

Malek nodded. He hoped they finally admitted it. It would certainly make his life easier. _"We can hope so, Devlin. We can hope so."_

* * *

Sam stretched and her eyes flew open before she realized that it was Saturday, so she closed them and tried to go back to sleep. She really wanted to just…ignore the entire day…but knew that she couldn't. She and Char couldn't wait any longer. Char had decided to talk to Daniel today. She sighed, as she smelled the coffee. Daniel was up, so they might as well get up, too. Almost four months had passed, since they had rescued the Colonel and Teal'c from the death glider. The skiing weekend had been very enjoyable, but now spring was beginning to make itself felt.

Major O'Hara and the Colonel had really hit it off, to everyone's surprise including theirs, and she had become a pretty constant member of the group. Martouf and Janet had become a couple, and were now _Cor'cyfials_. It wasn't a problem between her and Janet, they just didn't discuss it, other than one time, when Janet had reminded her that all she had to do was say the word, and it would be over. She had assured her that she would tell her, if and when that time arrived, and they were both comfortable with the situation. That was the extent of their discussion. Martouf seemed to be working on a similar premise. He never questioned her about her and Daniel or her and Malek, for which she was grateful.

Both she and Char knew that they were not going to be able to keep this up for long. They just hoped that Lantash and Martouf blended soon. Very soon. Char had continued to be able to put off spawning. She had stretched her original estimate of two months out to four and she felt she could possibly wait another two weeks but no longer. She was already pushing past what she should have; however, she was a very strong Queen, and so had been able to do things that should have been very difficult, if not impossible, for a young Queen. It helped that she and Sam could pool their determination and use it to keep her spawn at bay a little longer.

She and Char had a comfortable relationship with Daniel. Once in a while, they got together, but not often, and both of them were quite content with how their relationship was working out. They had spent many nights with Malek and Devlin, and found those nights to be very pleasant, as well. As they had suspected, they were fantastic lovers. However, she and Char had both noticed something a couple of weeks ago. And they were pretty sure it would end their relationship with him, which they were very comfortable with, since they were simply very good and close friends. She stepped into the shower still thinking about Malek, Martouf, and Janet. She was pretty sure that Martouf had noticed, as well.

"_I believe that we should talk to him about it tonight, my Sam. I believe that Dev and Malek realize that they are attracted to her, but are trying to tell themselves they are not, or do not feel that they should be since she is involved with Martouf. I am fairly sure that Martouf has noticed, but I am equally sure that Janet is unaware of her own feelings for them, or is at least pretending that she is. I will not feel comfortable staying in a relationship with them, once they admit that it is not a passing fancy, but that they are seriously attracted to her." _

"_No, I'm not either Char. We should have seen it the skiing weekend. They spent almost the entire weekend talking. Why neither you and I, nor Martouf, realized then that the two of them were perfect for one another, I don't know." _

"_Well, we are aware of it now. The two of us are having a great deal of trouble staying away from Martouf. If Lantash does not blend with him again soon, I do not know what we will do." _

"_Nothing. Just like we promised we wouldn't," _Sam's answer was grim and somewhat unhappy sounding.

"_I know." _Char sighed deeply. _"We will talk to Malek tonight, yes? Although, if Daniel refuses, I am not sure what we will do, either. Perhaps we should hold off on talking to Malek and Devlin. We must take steps soon, Samantha, I cannot wait much longer." _

It was Sam's turn to sigh, _"I know, Char, and we'll do something I promise. Even if we have to wait until after tonight to talk to Malek and Devlin about their feelings for Janet. I know you have to mate, before you can spawn, in order for a symbiote to be able to blend more successfully with a human host, and that we soon will have no choice, but to do so. After all, she is very important to the Tok'Ra, just as you are. We will do it; it is just a question of with whom." _

She stepped out of the shower and they dressed quickly. Both were lost in their thoughts, and both were very uneasy about what they had to do now. They entered the kitchen and saw Daniel reading the paper, something he still did, even though he could use the computer to get the news. He folded it and got up to refill his cup. Seeing them walk in, he asked her, "Coffee, Sam?"

"Yeah, sure, Daniel. Thanks."

"Want some pancakes?"

"Um, no. No, not right now. Have you eaten, Daniel?"

"Yes, just finished a bit ago." Realizing that Sam was uncomfortable, he ask quietly, "What's up, Sam?"

She cleared her throat, and looked away, before returning her gaze to him. "Well, Char wants to talk to you, if you wouldn't mind."

Daniel nodded his head. He'd been expecting this. Sam and Char had spent the last several month's weekends with Malek and Dev, whenever they could make it, which was at least one night, if not two or three, every weekend, but perhaps one, so she probably wanted to stop their affaire with him. Which was fine, as that was what they had agreed upon, but he wondered why Charesh was the one that wanted to talk to him. Frowning, in thought, he told her slowly, "Okay. What's up, Charesh?"

Charesh came forward and looked at him, before closing her eyes. She could not ask this man for this favor. He had been used by Hathor. She could not bring those memories back to him. "Never mind, Daniel. It really does not matter. It is not important."

"_Char, what are you doing? You have to ask him. It's him or Malek, and you don't want to tell Malek, so…" _

"_I cannot do it, Sam. I simply cannot. I will wait longer and hope that Lantash again blends with Martouf, before I have no choice." _

Sam sighed, and returned to control. She wasn't surprised when Daniel asked her, quietly, "What's going on, Sam?"

She leaned back in her chair and made her decision. "I'm going against her wishes by telling you, Daniel, but even if you can't help her in that way, you can cover for us when we disappear for a couple of days, if it should become necessary."

His mouth fell open, and it was a few moments before he found his voice, asking, "Excuse me? Cover for you? What are you talking about, Sam? Why do you need someone to cover for you?"

"Daniel, there's something that no one but Daimesh and I know about Char," Sam told him quietly, willing him to make one of his fantastic leaps of insight.

His mind kicked into high gear and he closed his eyes. He remembered Daimesh's odd smile when he opened the stasis jar and saw Charesh the first time. He could see and hear Charesh talking to Delek. Her response and demand of Martouf, as if she had every right to command him. The times he had felt that Sam was restraining Char. Crap. She wanted to ask him to use him as Code of Life, but because of what happened with Hathor, she'd changed her mind. Wow. How did he really feel about this? He poked his emotions and found that he wasn't upset about it, and it caused no mental anguish. He was relieved. This was not Hathor, forcing him to do something he didn't want to do. This was Char and Sam his _Cor'cyfials_. Two beings that he loved very much, even if it wasn't in a romantic way.

His voice very calm and quiet, he asked softly, "Why hasn't she told anyone, Sam? Shouldn't the Tok'Ra be told that they have a Queen?"

Sam smiled slightly. "No. She says that if she tells them, they will drive her crazy with guards and talking at her constantly. She's afraid that they might even kidnap her and make her stay in the tunnels. If they did, she'd escape, and they wouldn't find either of us, Daniel. And neither of us want that. Besides, as soon as she can use the Code of Life, she'll be able to spawn a new queen. She's been preparing her body and a symbiote to produce one for several weeks. It takes time, as she can only have one symbiote, and it has to been bathed in certain chemicals and hormones for those weeks. She's ready to spawn any time, and soon she will have no choice but to do so. All she really needs is Code of Life, as I said."

Sam sighed again, before returning to the problem of telling Malek, explaining what she was afraid would occur, if she did. "She can't tell Malek what she is. He'd probably go off the deep end, and refuse to return to the tunnels. He'd glue himself to her side. We're actually surprised that Daimesh hasn't said anything to us yet. We really kind of expected it, when we went with Martouf and visited with Lantash, but he just smiled and asked how we were doing and if we needed anything."

Daniel smiled gently, saying, "He probably doesn't feel it is his place to make that announcement. That would be my guess anyway. She's his Queen, and he will respect her privacy. I'm not so sure Malek wouldn't too, actually. He wouldn't like it, he'd argue about it, but he would do it."

"Do you really think so, Daniel? If so, then we'll talk to him tonight. To tell you the truth, we were hoping that Lantash would be well and blend with Martouf, before we had to spawn, but it doesn't look like it's going to happen."

"How much time do you have left, Sam?"

She sighed and then grimaced. "About two weeks."

Daniel nodded and took a deep breath. Blowing it out, he told her, "If they still aren't blended by the time she has to go, then I'll do it." He help up a hand as she attempted to talk, saying, "Sam. You and Charesh are _Not_ Hathor. Hathor forced me against my will. You are my friend. So is Char. You are my _Cor'cyfials_. It will be a simple matter, since we make love, anyway. I wouldn't have known, if you had just used it without asking, so I don't think it will bother me at all. I promise. It's been long enough, and the circumstances are so very different that I have no trouble at all of doing this for the two of you. And, even if all of those things weren't true, there is the fact that this is very important to the Tok'Ra." He gave one of his really sweet grins, saying, "Hey, I'd be the father of a Queen. How many guys can say that?"

She chuckled and her eyes glowed, as Char came forward. "I do thank you, Daniel. I appreciate it very much. Can I count on you to also cover for us when we disappear to spawn, if we need you to? I will go to the Tok'Ra tunnels, and then only stay one day instead of the three I will tell the SGC I am going for. We will spend two days on the world on which I intend to spawn. There is no reason to worry for us. It is the world on which our brethren are in stasis. The new queen will be allowed to grow to adulthood, and then be placed in stasis until a host is found for her. Once I have spawned her, I will then begin to spawn true clutches every three or four months, until I feel that there are enough new Tok'Ra. While there are still many in stasis, we need to have young growing up. There was elation when a match was found for me. They have looked for someone who would be completely compatible with me, for a very long time, and so there was much joy, when Samantha was such a perfect match."

Daniel nodded, but their conversation was cut short as the phone rang. "Be right back."

"Hello?"

"Daniel?"

"Yeah, Jack, what's up?"

"You and Carter need to get to the base, as soon as you can."

"Why? What's going on, Jack?"

"Anise and Malek will be coming through the Stargate, soon. They'll have Lantash with them. From what we were told, Anise isn't in very good shape, although she'll be okay, and luckily, Lantash wasn't hurt too badly. Someone tried to kill him and Anise. Selmak just happened to stop by to see her about something and found Anise on the floor and the tank shattered. Lantash was cut, but something must have interrupted whoever was attempting to kill him, probably Anise, because there was water in the bottom of the tank, so he was still okay. It wasn't completely broken. Anyway, Per'sus is on his way here, and so are Selmak and Garshaw. Malek is furious, and Martouf will be…pretty upset…when they finally tell him. They're trying to keep it from him, until they actually arrive, and he can see for himself that Lantash is okay, when he hears about it."

Daniel broke into his explanations, saying, "We'll be right there, Jack. Bye."

Turning to her, eyes wide, he told her, "Let's go, Sam, I'll explain on the way to the base. It's important."

She ran to her bedroom, grabbed her keys, and her purse, along with her ID, and headed out the door after him. She didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, she already didn't like it.

TBC


	28. Assurances All Around Ch 27 APNT

_**Chapter Twenty-seven Summary: **Martouf and Lantash decide that he can finish healing within Martouf and make the decision to blend. Anise agrees that it might be for the best. She and Malek move to the SGC. Sam and Charesh are very pleased and relieved. _

_**Cor'cyfials - **Heartfriends, best friends, lovers; sometimes only one, sometimes all three._

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote- Host Communication_

* * *

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_**Chapter Twenty-seven**_

_**Assurances All Around**_

* * *

Sam jumped into Daniel's jeep and they were on their way within minutes. She looked over at him and he looked very grim. Grim enough that she was feeling very uneasy. Charesh's emotions were mirroring her own. "Okay, Daniel, what's going on? What's happened that has caused you to leave the house like there's a fire?"

Daniel's lips firmed, as he glanced at her. "Sam, just listen and don't panic, all right? They're hurt, but evidently, according to what Jack said, not really badly."

"Who's hurt but not _'badly'_, Daniel?" Sam's voice was calm and firm. She had a gut feeling that she knew, but she hoped she was wrong.

"Someone attacked Lantash and Anise this morning, Sam. They are bringing them to Earth may even have arrived at the SGC, by the time we get there, but, if not, they will shortly. I don't know a lot of details. Jack just called and said for us to get there as soon as we possibly could. They're keeping it from Martouf, until Lantash actually arrives, so that he can see for himself, as they tell him what happened that Lantash is all right. Malek and Anise are coming through with Lantash and Selmak will probably be there as well. Per'sus and Garshaw may or may not come now, but probably will later, if not now."

Sam gave over to Charesh knowing she needed to vent and hoping that, if she did now, she wouldn't later. Consequently, as she came forward her eyes held a prolonged glow, and she hissed, as she told Daniel, "This is unacceptable. It will not be tolerated. I will not stand by as our…" she stopped what she was saying, and suddenly Sam was back, as Char decided that she had too little control at the moment, and would soon say something she would regret very quickly. Not that Daniel would ever repeat it, but still. She must take control of her emotions. That their consort was almost killed within the tunnels, and not by any outside threat, but from within, was almost more than she could withstand.

"She'll be okay in a little bit, Daniel. But I'm not sure I will be. I'm just as angry as she is. We wanted to bring him here months ago. I don't know what she's going to do or say, but I have a feeling that she may say some things she really doesn't want to say just yet. I'm…I've got to settle myself, too, before we get there, Daniel. Unless there is anything else we need to know, I'm going try to do that, if it's okay with you."

"Yeah, Sam, go ahead. We'll be there shortly."

Sam smiled slightly, telling him, "Thanks, Daniel."

"_Char, you have to make a decision. If you are going to claim Martouf and Lantash as our consorts, then you have to admit that you are the Queen of the Tok'Ra and take that responsibility. I really think you have the confidence now to withstand their concerted efforts to run your life." _

"_I am sorry for my outburst, Samantha. It is the Queen gene, as you have come to call it. I am afraid that my mother imprinted me with too much arrogance and strength of will. I will not be gainsaid in this, or in my choice of home and occupation. I realize that we have not discussed this, but I believe that it is time to do so."_ Char frowned as she put her thoughts together.

Finally, she told her, _"Samantha, my mother imprinted me to be a Queen, not a Council Member. I will have full control of the Tok'Ra. Yes, I will have a Council, and yes, I will listen to their advice, but no longer will questions be debated for eternity, before answers are found, or an agreement is reached. I am the only one that must agree. Well, and you, of course. That is the other thing upon which my mother insisted. My Lifemate is as much the Queen of the Tok'Ra as I am. We will make decisions, and we will decide what is done, when it is done, and why it is done. The first change I am making is over the question of intelligence being shared with the SGC. You are correct. It is time. I will no longer allow all of this secrecy, as if the SGC is out to use our Intel against us. Thoran may very well find himself without a Council seat, if he objects too strenuously. That is just the way it is." _

Sam digested what Char said and leaned her head back against the headrest, as Daniel sent her a worried look. Damn. They had to talk to Janet at once. Char would not be able to keep her choice of consort to herself, if she started laying down the new rules and regs. Crap…Crap, crap, crap. This was what she had been leading to all this time, as she had gone over and over the way the Tok'Ra was run with her and Malek. Sam was her other half and all decisions would be joint…she grinned…most of the time.

"_No, my Sam. That is why they waited for a host that would blend perfectly with me. Have we truly ever disagreed deeply about anything? Yes, we tend to approach some things differently, but our basic beliefs, the goodness in our hearts, and our wish to do good things…I suppose you would say that our morals, our basic thought patterns, and how we see things, are very much the same." _

Sam sat quietly contemplating what she had just said and realized that what she said was true. Yes, they had little spats, unimportant squabbles, but not one time had they ever disagreed on an important matter or decision. They had been together over six months, and not one time had they disagreed on the right course of action. The correct end result that they wanted to achieve.

So. _That_ was why the Tok'Ra were just now getting a Queen. Their caretakers, whoever they might be, had wanted a _"perfect"_ match for Charesh. And they had found that match in her, Samantha Carter.

Charesh smiled slightly, saying, _"Our caretakers, Samantha…are the Furling and the Asgard." _

"_Oh, wow. The Furling and the Asgard? Daniel will be absolutely over the moon at the thought that someday he might get to meet each of them." _

"_And someday, we will take him with us to meet them. However, for now, that is our secret. Not even our Keepers know who is behind our survival as a race." _

"_I understand. Will we…will we tell Martouf and Lantash?" _She cleared her throat, even though she wasn't talking aloud, saying, _"You realize that we need to talk to them to see if they really even want to become our mates. I know it will be difficult, but, Char…we can't just announce them as our consorts. It…it wouldn't be right." _

"_I agree, my Sam. We will talk to Janet, Malek, Devlin, Daniel, Martouf, and Lantash, before we meet with Per'sus, Garshaw, and Selmak. All right? And we may as well tell Daniel now." _Her lips quirked in a wry smile, as she continued, _"I hope that, assuming Lantash and Martouf agree, he won't be too disappointed to not, after all, become the father of a Queen." _

Sam smiled in return. _"I think he might actually regret that, Char, but not because he won't get to father a Queen. I think he will feel regret that he won't get to do something to help the Tok'Ra. You know, he and Anise have a lot in common. If she stays—perhaps in time, we can see what we can achieve there." _

Char laughed softly, her thoughts diverted from her worry about the upcoming confrontations, to Sam's plots. _"An excellent idea." _She paused, before asking, _"Samantha, are you aware that there could soon be a very unhappy couple within our circle?" _

Sam frowned and then it clicked. _"Ah, yeah. I think you're right. Tara is going to blend, and Colonel O'Neill is going to go a little crazy, for a while. I hope that they can work it out. I think they are really good together." _

Char sighed. _"I hope so, too. I believe that I am going to confront O'Neill, once it happens, and see if he will at least begin to think about blending. I know, I know, he will fight it, but, well, we will just have to see, for I do not believe that she…or her sister…will be talked out of it. Nor, if they can get their mother clearance, will she. I am fairly sure of that." _

"_Yeah, me, too. Well, time to do some talking, Char. You or me?" _

Char frowned, before finally making her decision. _"I believe it would be better coming from you. I know he loves us both; however, you have known him longer and been close to him longer. I believe that it should be you." _

"_Surprise. I just happen to agree." _With a last grin at her Lifemate, she turned outward once more.

Realizing that they were almost at the mountain she turned swiftly to face Daniel, telling him, "Char believes that it is possible we will end up telling them what we are. That being said, we are also going to talk to Lantash and Martouf. If they consent to become our consorts, then we, um, well, we'll have to stop our relationships with you and with Malek and Devlin. Are you—all right with that, Daniel?"

Daniel looked at her in surprise. Then he nodded, assuring her, "Of course, Sam. That was the agreement. I have no problem with it at all. Will I miss it?" It was his turn to give a wry smile. "Yeah, probably. Will it be a problem? No, definitely not." He reached over and squeezed her hands where they were clasped together in her lap. "I'll be thrilled if you are truly happy, Sam. You deserve happiness."

Sam swallowed, before smiling slightly, "Thanks, Daniel. But, you know, there is no guarantee that Lantash and Martouf will want us. I mean, we haven't even talked about it, since before we became involved with you and Malek and Dev. He could have changed his mind."

Daniel threw his head back and laughed, before saying, "Right, Sam. And pigs fly." He continued to chuckle, until he looked at Sam's face. Then he sobered, telling her, "Sam, Martouf, and I am sure, Lantash, too, love you and Char. Stop doubting that. Believe me, if it wasn't for being kept from blending with Lantash, Martouf would have been by your side and in your bed, months ago. I _know_, for a fact, he loves you. So, just stop worrying about that. Worry about whoever is trying to kill them. Worry about the Council's reaction to the fact that there is a new boss in town. Worry about our next mission. Do not worry about Martouf and Lantash and the possibility that they don't love you and Char."

Sam nodded. "That still doesn't mean they will agree to be our consorts, Daniel. After all, that isn't just a title. It will put them beside us, on the Councils; making decisions…it will be a responsibility."

Daniel frowned, but shook his head anyway. "I very much doubt they will care. I know you're right, and it will be a lot of responsibility, but I think they will do whatever it takes to be with you." He grimaced. "Unless, that is, they get some stupid idea in their heads that you need someone else to rule with you. My guess is they would choose Per'sus or Malek and Devlin, since Selmak is out."

Sam looked at Daniel, horror on her face. Her voice almost squeaked, as she questioned, "Per'sus? Per'sus, Daniel? I mean, he's a good looking guy, and he seems nice and everything but…no. Absolutely not. Nada. Not going to happen. And much as we care for Malek and Dev, we both believe that he is falling in love with Janet. So, again, no. If they won't have us, then we will allow you to become the father of the Queen, and we'll do without a consort." Her lips thinned. "That," she said flatly, "is final."

Daniel grinned. "Like I said, I don't think you need to worry about it, but if they decide to be buttheads, and want to give you up for the _'better good',_ then tell them you will take Jack instead. I think they would repent pretty quickly. Or Thoran. They don't like him either. Maybe Delek. Yeah, Delek would change their minds really fast." He chuckled.

Sam shook her head. "Daniel, you are evil."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm also right." He grinned at her, as he rolled down the window, and showed his ID. They waved him through, before he even got it halfway to the window. Putting the window back up, he parked as close to the entrance as he could. As soon as he stopped and turned the Jeep off, Sam was undoing her belt and throwing the door open. Daniel was right behind her. As they walked swiftly toward the opening to the mountain entrance, he pressed the lock button and watched to be sure the lights flashed, indicating that it was locked. By the time they reached the door, they were just shy of running. They were waved through the checkpoint, and made their way into the elevator. Stepping out they were waved through the next checkpoint, and slid into the open door on the second bank of elevators.

Stopping on the Gateroom level, they both turned and headed there first, not knowing whether or not they had yet arrived. Finally stepping into the control room, they saw the General and Janet chatting, as they stood in front of the Stargate. They didn't hesitate, but headed down to join them. They reached the door and stepped into the room. Janet and the General turned to look at them, and Sam and Daniel made their way over to them.

Neither Teal'c nor Jack were there, and Daniel frowned, asking, "Where are Jack and Teal'c, General?"

"They're distracting Martouf. We expect Malek and Devlin, Anise and Freya, Jacob and Selmak, and Lantash in the next twenty minutes. Are you going to stay here or go help with Martouf?"

"If you don't mind, General, I need to talk to Janet for a short time, before they arrive."

General Hammond looked a little surprised, but nodded his head in agreement, before turning to Daniel, asking, "What about you, Dr. Jackson?"

"I think that I'll stay here. If I turn up, then Martouf might wonder why I'm here, and where Sam is, since he knows we wouldn't leave her and Char alone at home."

The General nodded his understanding. Janet and Sam were standing near the back of the room.

"Okay, Sam, there isn't anyone near enough to hear us, if we talk softly, so what's up?"

Sam took a deep breath and returned the encouraging hug that Char gave her. Finally, looking directly at her, she told her, "Janet, you can't let as much as a squeak escape, no matter how you feel about what I'm going to say."

Janet frowned, but clamped her lips together, and watched her friend quietly. She still wasn't prepared for what Sam told her. "Char is a Queen, Janet, and we have to take our consorts within the next two weeks, because she has to spawn."

Janet stared at her, but her lips were no longer clamped together. She hadn't squeaked, but her mouth had fallen slightly open, before she clamped it shut again. "Oh, my," she breathed. "When are you going to tell Malek and Devlin, or do they already know?"

"Probably today. Daniel knows. We have to tell Malek and Dev, and then,…well, we need to talk to, um,…"

"You need to talk to Martouf and Lantash. I understand, and it's not a problem. I told you months ago, that all it would take would be a word from you telling me you were ready to let yourself be with them. I take it you've decided you can't wait any longer? You need DNA."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. But if Martouf and Lantash don't want to become involved with us, then Daniel has offered. We'll be okay, as far as that's concerned."

Janet let out a breath. "That's good. Not that I think that Martouf and Lantash will tell you they don't want you, but it's still good that Daniel is willing to do that. For one thing, it indicates that he's putting Hathor behind him. I know you are _Cor'cyfials_, but still, if it was still really doing a number on him, he wouldn't be comfortable with it. Was it a hard decision for him?"

Sam shook her head. "No. He seemed really comfortable. He said that we were his _Cor'cyfials_, and that it was totally different from Hathor. She forced him against his will, we asked. We aren't forcing him to do anything he doesn't want to do."

Janet smiled. "That's very good to hear, Sam. He really is getting over it, then. That's very good news." She cleared her throat, asking, "How do you think that Malek and Devlin will take it? Will they be upset?"

"That Char's a Queen and didn't tell them? Probably. About ending the physical side of our relationship? I don't think so. We had an agreement, and we both knew that our affaire was on borrowed time." She smiled wryly, adding, "Besides, I think he is starting to be very interested in someone else."

Janet looked up at her, and there was shock in her eyes. Then, looking around the room, as if she couldn't care less, she asked her, "Really? Who would that be? I don't remember seeing him act like he's interested in any one but you and Char."

"Oh, I think you know better than that, Janet."

Her eyes snapped back to her friend. "What are you saying, Sam?"

"Exactly what you think I'm saying." Before either of them could say anything else, the gate activated, and they rejoined the General and Daniel.

Knowing that the klaxons might bring Martouf to the Gateroom, unless the Colonel and Teal'c could convince him that it was an off world team returning or something, Sam stepped straight toward them, as Malek and Selmak came through the gate, carrying a tank between them, an exhausted looking Anise behind them. Sam and Char's gazes went straight to the tank and the being curled on the bottom. Stepping up to them, as soon as they stopped to greet them, Sam didn't hesitate to plunge her hand into the tank. Lantash was immediately off the bottom and swimming around her hand. She caressed him, checking him over, looking to see if there were any wounds that hadn't been healed. Finding him intact, Char released their shared tension, even as she came fore, saying, "We will take him to the infirmary, at once. General, would you please contact Colonel O'Neill and see to it that he and Teal'c bring Martouf to the infirmary? Thank you. Malek, Selmak, come." Turning, obviously expecting her directions to be followed, Sam was unsurprised when Anise and Janet fell into step on either side of her. She came fore, as they walked briskly down the hallway.

Char noted that the General broke off to go to the phone and that Selmak and Malek were walking behind them, with the tank. Daniel was walking slightly in front of them.

"_I do not believe that there is a doubt left, Malek, do you?" _

"_No, Devlin, I do not. There is no longer any doubt in my mind that you are correct. Char is a Queen." _He glanced at Selmak, who returned the look with a rather bland look and a slightly raised eyebrow. It was obvious to them that he, too, suspected that Char was more than she pretended to be.

"_Well, I don't think there is a doubt left in any of their minds now, Charesh." _

"_Samantha?" _

"_Char, you just issued orders, turned and walked off, as if there was no doubt that those orders would be carried out. The only one you 'asked' to do something was the General." _

"_Oh. Yes, I suppose I did. I am sorry, Samantha; I just want to get this taken care of, as soon as possible." _

"_I'm not upset. In fact, if they all at least suspect it, the shock won't be as bad when you confirm it," _Sam assured her.

"_True. Ah, there is the infirmary door," _Char's voice was overflowing with the relief that she and Sam both felt.

"_Yes, and now Janet can take over getting Lantash settled into a quiet spot, at least, until he and Martouf blend, which may well be very soon. I have a feeling that he and Martouf are finally going to insist. I'm glad. I think they've waited long enough," _Sam's answer was firm.

"_Yes, my Sam, so do I. In fact, we have all waited long enough. It is time." _

A disturbance at the door had everyone looking that way, only to see Martouf standing, as still as a statue, and looking from one of them to the other. Jack and Teal'c were on either side of him. The General entered behind them, and walked around to stand next to Selmak. The way Selmak, Malek and Sam were all standing sort of hid the tank.

Jack looked relieved that they could finally hand the responsibility off to someone else. Looking at the General, he told him, "We waited for a few minutes, and then brought him straight here, but he knows something's up because we wouldn't tell him anything."

"Why are you all here in the infirmary? Why is Selmak here with Malek?" A movement off to his side caught his attention, and Martouf turned to see what it was. Seeing Anise, his face lost every bit of color that it had, and he just stared at her. It was obvious that she was not well herself.

Still, she managed to smile at him slightly, assuring him, "He is fine, Martouf. We have brought him here for…safety's sake. We were, ah, attacked in my room not long ago. But I assure you he is fine."

Seeing him sway, Char stepped toward him and demanded, "Martouf, kree! You will attend me, now. Lantash is fine. He is right here in his tank. You will come now and see him, so that you will know that he is well." Knowing that she had garnered his attention, she softened her voice, saying softly, "Come. He is awaiting your presence; of that, I am quite sure. You will blend, as soon as the two of you wish to do so." She held out her hand and he clasped it, as if it was a lifeline. Sam came fore and squeezed it, encouraging him, "Come on, Martouf. He's fine, I checked every inch of him myself, and he was swimming around my hand and arm quite happily. I think he's glad to be here, and to see you. Try not to upset him. He's been through enough. Don't let him know how upset you are."

Realizing what Samantha was telling him, he visibly pulled his composure around him, and nodded to her, before looking beyond her to the symbiote that was … doing rolls? Now he was swimming in circles. Suddenly Anise laughed. "He's telling everyone how ecstatic he will be to leave that tank. Come Martouf, greet him, and decide when you wish to blend."

"Now. I do not wish to wait, and I do not believe that he does either." Martouf stepped forward and greeted his Lifemate stroking him, and talking to him softly, as the others made arrangements.

"No, there is no doubt at all that he doesn't want to wait a minute more. Very well." Anise turned to Dr. Fraiser, who in turn turned to Daniel, who happened to be standing next to her, and before Anise could say anything, she told him, "Help Anise to that bed over there, Daniel. She's not fully healed yet, and she needs to be lying down. I'm sure that between Selmak, Malek, and Char, they can manage to oversee one blending, and they can also help Anise to heal much more quickly than anything I could do for her would."

Turning to the Tok'Ra, she asked them, "What do I need to get ready? Where do you want to do it?"

Malek nodded toward a bed that was not too far from the tank. "Would that bed be all right? We can move the tank next to it. One of us will help Lantash to prepare. All Martouf must do is lie down. We will do the rest."

Janet nodded and moved to the bed that he indicated. She also motioned a nurse and gave her some instructions that sent her straight to the phone. Martouf had promised Tara and Katie that they could watch it be done, so that they would know what to expect. Janet was having them called. She motioned Martouf over and he reluctantly, yet eagerly, left Lantash in other's hands.

Sam stood by the tank, one hand in it, caressing him lightly. Knowing that he couldn't see everything clearly, she leaned near to the tank and told him, "Martouf is preparing to blend with you, Lantash. Malek will let us know when you should begin to shed your outer layers." She paused for a moment and then she turned to him fully, saying, "Lantash?" When she knew that she had his full attention, she told him, "There are two of our soldiers who have decided to blend. They would like to watch how it is done, and they also would like to see and meet you before you do anything. Will that bother you?"

He gave her a no, and she smiled at him brightly. Hearing someone at the door, she waved Tara and her sister over. It was easy to see that both women were excited.

Tara didn't even acknowledge Jack, she just went straight to Sam, where she was standing next to the tank. But she wasn't looking at Sam at all. She was looking at Lantash, and the wonder on her face was all that Sam needed to see to know that Tara, at least, was ready to blend. She glanced at her sister and smiled. She appeared just as enthralled as her sister did.

Katie knelt next to the tank with her sister, and they shared a smile. Katie look up and back as Sam, asking her, "Major, can Lantash understand, if we talk to him? How do you communicate with him? I—I," she flushed, "I'd really like to at least say hello, before he blends. I'd like to know what it's like before and after, if—if he wouldn't mind?"

Sam put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder and squeezed slightly, before explaining, "He can hear and understand you, Lieutenant. He can talk to you, and when he is excited or upset he will, but we can't understand what it means. However, he can greet you and answer yes and no questions…or multiple choice, although that is a little harder and you have to know what each move means. So, if you and Tara would like to meet him, I'd be happy to introduce you. He's already said that he doesn't mind if you stay for the blending. Some pairs prefer privacy, some want only someone close to them with them, and some really don't care and can go either way. Lantash and Martouf have been Lifemates for slightly more than a hundred years, so they are very comfortable with the entire process, from the shedding of Lantash's outer body to the actual entrance of the symbiote into Martouf."

Tara and Katie both looked to her waiting on instructions. "You'll need to stand. I'll greet him first, although, we have known one another for a while now, so his greeting to me will be slightly different, less formal, I guess you would say." Turning to the tank, she placed her hand in the water and Lantash shot off the bottom of the tank, where he had been coiled quietly listening to their conversation. He circled her hand and lower arm, obviously caressing her, before returning to her fingers and nudging them until she stroked him lightly.

Sam laughed at him, saying, "Show off. Now be nice. Lantash, I'd like for you to meet two of our officers here at the SGC, Major Tara and Lieutenant Katie O'Hara. They are sisters, and they both wish to blend when a symbiote needs a new host or, if the Tok'Ra would prefer it, they will gladly take a lost one. And no, that is not common knowledge. However, once they decided that they were going to do it, Malek and I explained the difference, so he told them." She could see the relief move through him.

Putting her hand in the tank, Tara told him, "I promise you no one will ever be told by either of us. We understand classified. If we didn't, we wouldn't be here at the SGC. The criterion is really very strict to be accepted here. And I want to tell you hello, and I am so happy for you and Martouf. You have no idea how much Martouf has missed you. He'll be very much happier now, and maybe that lost, alone look will finally leave his eyes."

It was obvious that Lantash understood her, as he turned to look at his Lifemate sitting on the edge of the bed and allowing Janet to give him a quick physical, even though he insisted that he was fine. Exasperated, Janet had finally told him that he had two choices…he could sit still and allow her to check him over, or he could return to his room and spend the rest of the day anywhere he wanted to go as long as it wasn't in here. The appalled look on his face and the determined one on Janet's face let everyone know who was going to win that battle. He had sighed and given in as gracefully as an anxious Lifemate could when waiting to rejoin with his longtime mate.

"Come on, Lantash, you still haven't greeted Katie. I think they may be about ready. I see Janet putting her things away. I think she just wanted to give you two time to make Lantash's acquaintance. She knew there was nothing wrong with Martouf. They spend enough nights together, I'm sure she's very much aware of how healthy he is. Lantash's head whipped toward her, and Sam's eye's widened. Martouf hadn't told Lantash that he had taken a _Cor'cyfials._ "They are very good friends, Lantash, but that relationship will be ending now. That was their agreement, and besides that, there are going to be some other things that would probably cause them to stop it, as well, so…Okay? Lantash?"

After two swift and one slow circuit around his tank, Lantash returned and bumped Sam's hand very firmly. He wanted something from her, but she wasn't sure exactly what. She saw Anise watching from her bed and realized that she had heard their conversation. "What does he want, Anise? He's never done this in quite this way before."

Anise opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed it again, as she glanced around the room. Everyone but she and Sam were doing something. The sisters were now talking to Lantash, so she moved away from them, and over to the bed Anise was lying on. "What is he wanting, Anise?"

She sighed and looked away before seeming to come to a decision and lowering her voice even more she told her, "He is asking you if you—care—for him—in a romantic lover/mate sort of way."

Sam flushed, but nodded, stating bluntly, "I do."

Seeming more at ease now that she had the answer she was expecting and hoping for, Anise told her, "He wants to know that…and I think he wishes you to assure him, while he is in his natural form. He may ask you to wear his mark…which is a, ah, placed on the shoulder. I will have the two other women talk to Martouf about his side of the blending."

Sam watched as Anise detached the two women from Lantash and headed them toward Martouf. Of course, they would soon realize that the reason they were talking to Martouf was so that she and Lantash could talk. She walked to Lantash's tank and told him. "Yes, I care for you, Lantash, and that is one of the reasons that Janet will not be sleeping with Martouf anymore, but also because I think that she and Malek are falling for one another. I guess that Malek and I would have been stopping our relationship, anyway, too."

She continued to caress him, but he was suddenly very still under her hand. Sam closed her eyes. Crap. She had assumed that Martouf told him that, too. She should have known that if he didn't mention Janet and their relationship, then he wouldn't have mentioned her relationship with Malek and Devlin. That meant that he didn't know about Daniel, either. Okay, well they would have "things to talk about" that was for sure. Turning back to him, she assured him, "They were _Cor'cyfials,_ Lantash. You know what that is, so please don't start worrying that I don't want you. You know how I feel about you, and that the only thing Char and I have been waiting on was for you to rejoin Martouf, so that we could start to build a relationship that was built by the four of us. All right? Do you understand?"

He turned and looked at her for a long moment and then finally he nodded, wrapped around her wrist tightly, squeezed quite hard, and nudged her fingers once again. Then he moved back and looked her once again before slowly swimming toward her and taking the side of her hand into his mouth, and biting down lightly. She knew what he wanted. He wanted her to wear 'his' mark. So that he would always know that she accepted 'him' as her mate, even while not blended with Martouf. Glancing behind her, she saw that at this point, everyone was standing around talking, as they waited for Malek, and now that she was up again, Anise, to signal that it was time. She looked at Malek, and it was as if he could read her mind, because he nodded once, and then turned to talk to Colonel O'Neill, Daniel, and Teal'c, placing himself so that their backs were now to her.

She swiftly unbuttoned her shirt, and pulled it and her t-shirt away from her shoulder, before leaning over the tank. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth; because, she was pretty darned sure that this was going to hurt, and then, it might very well take time to heal. From what she was sensing and hearing from Char, she couldn't do anything about it, either, because something in the mark would stop her. It wasn't clear exactly what, but she was sure that Lantash would explain it later. Even knowing that it would hurt, she was not prepared for the pain that shot through her. It wasn't just a bite. He was holding onto her, and she could feel him clenching his jaws. He wasn't tearing her or anything, he was simply holding her in his mouth. She was very thankful that, just as Lantash bit her, Malek clasped a hand tightly over her mouth and smothered what little sound escaped. As soon as he released her, she could feel the blood begin to run down her shoulder. She quickly pulled her t-shirt and shirt back over it. Damn that hurt. It stung like crazy, and she had a feeling that it wouldn't be stopping any time soon.

Malek clamped his hand down quite firmly on top of her shoulder to help stop the bleeding. As he pressed down on it, she realized she was wrong about the stinging. That stopped. Now it just throbbed. Not just a little either, it was throbbing a lot. She finally opened her eyes and looked down at Lantash. Using her other arm, she reached in and caressed him. As soon as she stroked him the first time, she felt him relax. He had been afraid that she would regret doing it. She couldn't regret it. It was what he needed to assure him that he was first in her life. He would always know that he and Martouf meant more to her than anyone else. She was his. Not in a possessive control type of way, but in an 'I will always love you', and want to know that 'I belong to you and you belong to me' kind of way.

He looked to Malek and Malek smiled at him, as he leaned down and spoke so that only they could hear him, "I will begin the process, Lantash, but you must finish it. Agreed?"

At Lantash's agreement, he stood and looked over at Sam and Char. Sam still had her hand in the tank slowly stroking him. He smiled at her. "You will help him to shed his outer layers?"

"Yes, should he do that now?"

"Yes, and it will take little time, for the enzymes we use will quickly dissolve the layer of tissue that separates the excess tissue leaving only the blending body."

"All right. I'll help him, if you'll tell Martouf that we are ready."

He nodded, and then she felt him step behind her and tuck a pad of gauze between her shoulder and her T-shirt, before again pressing down on it firmly. "That will help to slow the bleeding, until I can help to stop it. Lantash will finish it, after he and Martouf are blended, so do not worry about it, other than to keep something on it there to absorb the blood, in case it begins to soak through. It should not do so, as it has already begun to slow quite a bit."

Sam nodded and whispered, "Thank you, Malek."

Malek walked to Martouf, telling him that Lantash was now ready, as she turned to help Lantash, telling him, "Okay, let's get you, um, undressed, I guess you could say."

He shook his head at her wording, so she smiled at him. She watched carefully and then began to help, as his outer layers simply sloughed off and continued to dissolve as they floated down into the tank. It puzzled her until she heard Char tell her, "_It will not dissolve human tissue, my Sam. After a symbiote leaves a host, the excess that has not grown and blended with the host is dissolved but the remainder stays in place. Since it is mixed with the human tissue, it does not continue to disintegrate." _

Sam nodded her understanding of the process; it made sense to her. _"What now, Char? Do I wait on Malek or what?" _

"_Here comes Anise. She will help you to move the tank, unless Selmak and Malek come to move it. Once it is over there, then we will lay him on a dampened towel next to Martouf's mouth. From there, it is up to them." _Char laughed softly, saying, _"Colonel O'Neill has left the room. I do believe that everyone else here is very interested in seeing this. They are lucky that Martouf and Lantash do not care, if their blending is watched. Some prefer to do it privately. Some do not. I believe that you and I had a small gathering. Very cozy and intimate." _

"_Yes, Mer Prinekh, it was very intimate. I believe that there was my father, Daniel, Martouf and Lantash, and Anise and Freya. Along with Arwanna, Daimesh, and Janet. I think that Gava and Calise were in the room, but not gathered around the bed, as the others were. I believe that Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill were in the cafeteria eating, ah, the Tok'Ra version of 'pie'. _

They stopped conversing, as Anise arrived and checked Lantash, before handing a very damp towel to Sam and Char. Then Selmak and Malek came over, lifted the tank, so that she and Anise would not have to, and carried it to the bedside. Martouf plunged his hand into the tank, as soon as it was within his reach. It was obvious that they were more than ready to reunite.

Martouf caressed him for a minute or two, as Lantash swam around his hand and arm. Then he finally wrapped firmly around Martouf's wrist, before releasing him and nudging his fingers. That was her cue, so Sam reached into the tank as Martouf took his hand out. Gently lifting Lantash from the water, she placed him on the damp towel, which she had placed on the pillow next to Martouf's head, saying, "Okay, I think you're all set." She laid him on the towel, and that quickly it was over. If any of them had blinked, they would have missed it. One moment Lantash was on the towel, and the next, he was gone.

Sam heard Tara pull in a sharp breath. At first, she thought the process had upset her, until she looked over at her and saw the awe on her face. Then she almost whispered, "It's like a rebirth. Two entities blending into one whole. Personally, I think it was one of the most awesome moments I've ever experienced."

Surprising everyone, Jack had come back into the room, and he stood next to her. Sam was amazed to see that he was holding her hand. Well, well, well…would miracles never cease?

Noting that Martouf appeared asleep, Tara looked at her, and Sam told her. "If it was a "have to" situation, where they had to leave right away, or get up and finish something like escaping from someone, then they would have awoken and gotten up right away. Since there is nothing pressing, they have chosen to remain quiescent and blend deeply all at once. There can be little doubt that they will have a lot to say to one another and, no doubt, they will use this quiet time to do that, too."

Both Tara and Katie smiled at her and then Tara sighed, telling her, and everyone else, of course, "I've got to get back to the mess hall. I'm in the process of finishing training my second-in–command to take over for me." Then she grinned, obviously extremely happy, announcing, "I've finally been assigned to an SG team, and I start next week." Then she was out the door before anyone could say anything. Katie left right behind her.

She, too, had managed to get an assignment to an SG team. Any personnel that chose to blend were put on SG teams, if they were not already on one. They needed to know if they could handle the stress that off world situations put them under, before they blended. There was no point in them taking a symbiote that worked undercover and on missions, if they couldn't handle that type of thing. They would be better off with a scientist or a symbiote that worked in some other capacity that was on base most of the time.

She turned, as Malek came up to her, asking, "How are you feeling, Samantha?"

Sam frowned as she realized that she felt…odd…and Char wasn't much better. "Not, um, not exactly right. I guess it's the excitement and relief of having them back together."

Malek shook his head. "No, Samantha. It is the substance with which Lantash injected you. In some ways, it is similar to venom, except that it does not kill or make you ill. It can make you very disoriented at first, however, if it isn't lessened fairly quickly. Come with me. Martouf and Lantash will awaken soon, but you should not wait. I will begin the neutralization of it, if that is all right with you. I promised Lantash that I would start it for him."

Blinking up at him, she nodded, saying, "Sure, Malek, if you say so." He was right. She was getting dizzy.

He walked with her out of the room, before scooping her into his arms and heading for the elevators and his room. Once there he could begin to heal her. Laying her on the bed, he bared her shoulder, and then went to get clean washcloths with which to clean it up. Once that was done, he placed his mouth over the bite. Extending his host's fangs, he positioned them so that they were resting near, but not in, the bite. He then allowed neutralizing enzymes to drip onto and penetrate the open bite wound. He stopped after a few minutes and looked at her. She appeared more aware and steady than she was a few minutes ago.

"Wow. That stuff is really potent isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. But you will be all right now. Lantash can finish what I have begun. I injected some enzymes that will counter act it, up to a point. His, will of course, work better on it, since it will match it perfectly, but Samantha, you should know that nothing will ever rid your body of it completely. It will not affect you, as it is now, although, it will always react to Lantash. You will always know when he is near."

Sam looked at him, waiting for an explanation, and when it didn't come, she asked quietly, "And…I will know this why? I mean, I always know anyway because of the Naquadah. Does it enhance it?"

Malek shook his head. "No. No, Samantha it does not do that. It—it will begin to throb when Lantash nears you, and it will continue until he stops it from doing so. I have been told that it can become fairly intense and insistent, if it is not acknowledged by the mate that initiated it."

Sam looked at him, her eyes wide. "It hurts if he is near me? Why would he do that to me? Why would he want to hurt me, us, like that?"

Malek shook his head. "No, it is not like that, Samantha. I did not explain it well. As soon as he touches you, it will quiet down, and once he touches it directly, skin to skin it will go away completely. It is the enzymes that are injected into the wound. They respond to his nearness. It is not a bad thing, Sam. It is just a way that the bond remains strong between you. He will explain it in more detail, I am quite sure."

Sam nodded her understanding. Then sighing, as she realized she felt much better, she sat up, and Malek moved from beside her. As she swung her feet to the floor, Malek cleared his throat, saying, "I understand, and I have no problem with terminating our relationship, Samantha. It is not as if we did not know that this day would come, and we both hoped that it would be sooner rather than later for Martouf and Lantash's sake, not because I wished our relationship to end." He smiled at her as he said that, and then continued, "We, Devlin and I both, do want you and Char to know, though, that both of you will always have a very special place in our hearts. Do not ever doubt that. You may call on me, or rather us, at any time, for anything that you might need, and I promise you that Devlin and I will be there for you."

Sam smiled at him, as she told him, "Thank you. You and Dev will always be special to us, as well." Before she could start to cry, which she didn't even understand, she stood saying, "Should we join them again? We'll be missed won't we?" She hadn't expected ending their intimate relationship would be so hard, and yet, she realized that she would miss the intimacy with Malek and Devlin. Not necessarily the sex, that was secondary. It was the quiet times talking, discussing, watching TV or a Movie. But, she smiled, as she thought a little more about it, now she would be doing those things with the men that she loved, not only liked.

He nodded. "You should go change though. Don't put anything over that, so that Lantash can easily take care of it again."

"All right. Thank you, Malek. I'll go change now, and then you can explain to me what happened…or what you believe happened to Lantash and Anise. From what I understood, she really doesn't know much either, still, I'd like to know what you think went on."

* * *

"_Martouf, I am almost finished with our new blending. You have certainly been busy. I think I will enjoy some of your memories from the glimpses I am getting, as I once again blend us together." _

"_Yes." _ Martouf paused, before adding, _"There are things, which I need to discuss with you, Lantash; things which I would prefer to tell you rather than have you find them in my memories." _

"_Mm. You mean things that you, perhaps, forgot to mention, during one of your visits? Are you talking about your Cor'cyfials…or Samantha's?" _

TBC


	29. At Last, Together Again Ch 28 APNT

_**Chapter Twenty-eight Summary: **Lantash and Martouf talk as they blend. Per'sus and Garshaw arrive at the SGC along with an unexpected third person. Janet and Martouf end their Cor'cyfials relationship. _

_**Rating this Chapter: **PG - 13 _

_**Mer Cor – **My Heart_

_**Mer Prinekh - **A special term of endearment between host and symbiote that is very meaningful to them. _

_**Cor'cyfials – **Heartfriends…are very close friends who love one another, but are not in love with one another, and who share a sexual relationship that is based upon their friendship. _

_**Mer Ann'wyld **- My Beloved._

"_**Italics" – **Symbiote- Host Communication _

_**Author's Note: **I hope you will all enjoy this and the upcoming chapters, as Char and Sam make themselves and their, ah…condition…known, and then begin to look for the traitor attempting to kill Lantash. This is the "pre-announcement" chapter, where some of the story threads conclude, and new ones begin. I hope, too, that some of you will enjoy them enough to leave some comments. As you know, reviews tend to make an author more enthused about the story they are writing. Knowing without a doubt that there are people really enjoying it encourages the muse…quite a bit. I would also like to thank all of you that have reviewed or written to me. It is very much appreciated, and I want you all to know that. And now, on to the reunion…and a couple of turns in the path that I hope will surprise you and that you will like. Pagan_

* * *

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_**Chapter Twenty-eight**_

_**At Last, Together Again**_

* * *

"_Ah, I see that you have already seen them then." _

"_No, Mer Prinekh, Samantha told me. From the way in which she said what she did, I must assume that she thought you had told me about them. All of them. I believe that she was quite shocked that you did not confide in me about your affair with Dr. Fraiser. She was even more shocked, when she realized you failed to tell me about our Samantha, Malek, and Devlin. I am sure that is probably what you wish to talk about, is it not?" _

Martouf sighed. He had known he should have told him, but every time he tried to, the words would not come. He had never been able to find the words to explain about Samantha and her _Cor'cyfials_, and, too, he had been afraid to bring it up and upset Lantash. Well, he could be upset now instead, and, at least, they would be together, and it would be easier to explain, than when he could not respond to him, while he was in a tank. He had been afraid that Lantash would worry needlessly, since he would not be able to ask him any questions.

Listening in on his Lifemate's thoughts, Lantash realized that Martouf truly had spent countless hours fighting with himself over telling or not telling him. He needed to set his mind at rest, so that he would stop castigating himself, for as much as Lantash wished that Martouf had told him, he was honest enough to know that it would not have been his best course. He had taken the best course, and Lantash would not allow him to fret over it. _"You made the correct choice, Martouf, and I truly am not upset over it. You each found comfort with a friend. That you did not tell me is, being honest with you, a good thing. It might have worked against me had I known, so it is just as well that you did not." _

"_I hope you are sure, because there is slightly more to it than just…Malek and Devlin." _The silence that greeted this statement was not encouraging; however, Martouf knew that he had to tell him everything.

"_And what else is there, and why would it concern me? Are you telling me that our Samantha has fallen in love with someone else, Martouf?" _Martouf was puzzled by the calmness of his question.

Even though Lantash appeared calm, he answered him at once, so that he would not become upset. Well, any more than he might anyway. _"No, Lantash I am not telling you that Samantha has fallen in love with someone else. It is just that—Malek and Dev were not Samantha's only Cor'cyfials." _

He could see Lantash frown, as he took in that information, but his brow cleared quickly, and he sounded almost impatient, as he answered him, _"So, who is her other Cor'cyfials? I would guess that it is Daniel Jackson. He would treat her well, guard her well, and never hurt her, for they are very close friends and love each other. This is easy to see when one is around them for any length of time." _

Martouf knew that had he been 'awake' to the outside world, his mouth would probably have fallen open in shock. Mentally closing it, he asked him,_ "You—you are not upset? Not—not at all?" _

Lantash sighed. He should have expected that Martouf would not understand his reaction. And, to be honest, had he not marked Samantha, as his mate, earlier, it might have upset him…certainly, it would have had Martouf told him of this earlier, when Samantha was not there, so that he could tell for himself that they were truly no more than _Cor'cyfials. "No, I am not upset, now. However, had you told me earlier, it might well have left me feeling—uneasy—until I could see her for myself and know how she truly felt about her Cor'cyfials. I might also be concerned had I not, ah, marked her earlier as mine—ours, now_."

Martouf was sure that his mouth would have dropped open once more. _"You—you have marked her as—as ours? In the way of a symbiote? You—you have envenomed her? Lantash! That is—is very binding. Does she know how binding it is? No, forget that I asked that. She has Charesh, so of course, she would know exactly how binding it is." _He relaxed for a moment, then another thought crossed his mind, and he asked him, _"Should we not be with her, Lantash? Should we not neutralize it soon? Will it not begin to affect her and make her slightly disoriented and—and dizzy? Will the others not become concerned, if she were to collapse? And what if she hurts herself when she falls? Charesh will be almost as affected as Samantha will, and she will not be able to overcome the effects. She will not be able to help them. Lantash, perhaps we should…" _

His voice calm, Lantash attempted to assure his Lifemate that Samantha and Charesh would be fine, _"Martouf. Martouf…"_

"…_awaken and go to them at once. We should not allow it to affect them to the point where…" _

Realizing that Martouf was caught in his own visions of disasters, he tried again to placate and reassure him, _"Martouf. Martouf, I assure you that they will be…" _

"…_they become so unsteady that they have an accident and are hurt, perhaps very badly. And the others will not know what is wrong. Janet will find the bite mark, but won't know what it is, or what to do, which of course, she couldn't do anything for her anyway, so it will alarm…" _

Sighing as he listened to the growing list of possible scenarios, Lantash did the mental equivalent of smacking him in the back of the head. Awake, his head probably would have fallen forward, but as they were not awake to the outside world, nothing physically obvious happened. Mentally, however, Martouf responded, _"Ow! Why did you do that, Lantash? We have an important situation on our hands, and you are leaving us lying here and hitting me, for no apparent reason. Well?" _

Sighing and shaking his head at Martouf, his voice laden with mild exasperation, but a tremendous amount of love, he told him, _"Now that I 'finally' have your attention, Martouf, I can set your mind at rest about this 'situation.' No, don't frown at me. You would not listen or allow me to explain why your concerns were not valid. Did you honestly believe that I would envenom Samantha and Charesh with no way to neutralize it? Really, Martouf, I am surprised at you. How could you possibly believe that I would…" _

It was Martouf's turn to sigh, fret, and become perturbed. Luckily, since Lantash was now teasing him, he did not stay in those states for long. Nudging him, he pointed out, _"Lantash. Lantash, you were about to tell me why I should not be concerned about Samantha and Charesh. Please continue with the explanation and leave out the hyperbole to which you are purposely subjecting me. Please, Mer Prinekh, for I do wish to know that they are all right," _As he concluded his statement his voice became soft with affection.

Lantash caressed him lightly, as he assured him that everything was taken care of, and that there was no need to worry, "_Malek is seeing to it for now. He will neutralize it enough that it will not bother her. We will complete the neutralization, once we have finished our blending. I promise you that they are all right," _Lantash assured him.

Martouf nodded and Lantash could feel the relief flow through him. Therefore, he left him to his own thoughts, as he carried out the remainder of their blending.

Martouf had not expected Samantha simply to agree to become their mate. He had known what his feelings were, and he knew of Lantash's love of her, no matter that he had tried to hide it, and insisted that he did not know if he loved her or not. Well, he could not fault him for that, for he had tried to hide his feelings, from Lantash, too. He smiled to himself. They had both known the other's feelings regardless whether they admitted to them or not. However, he had believed that Samantha would need to spend time with them. That she did not know how she felt about them. He smiled again. Evidently, he had thought wrong, and she, too was hiding her real feelings. It was a relief to find it to be so.

"_I suppose that like us, she would not admit her feelings, until we could be together. Now that we are once again blended, she feels that they can admit their feelings for us. I am relieved," _Martouf murmured softly.

"_Yes, as am I, Martouf. To be honest, I was surprised that she agreed to the binding. I will admit that I have never felt such relief, as when she did, though," _The relief he felt could be heard laced throughout Lantash's answer.

"_I am sure you did. I know that I would have had I known what was occurring," _Thinking about the binding that Samantha had accepted from Lantash, Martouf answered him absently, paying no attention to the memories that Lantash was looking through as he continued with their blending.

Thus, he was very startled to hear Lantash demand fiercely, _"Martouf, kree! You were captured by Apollo? Why were you anywhere near him? What were you doing? Samantha and Charesh had to rescue you? How could you be so irresponsible, as to go to his stronghold, in the first place…and then be captured by his Jaffa?" _

Pulling himself free of the somewhat detailed visions of Samantha and Charesh, he was entertaining himself with, he sighed before suggesting, _"If you will start, at the beginning, Lantash, it will make much more sense to you. Furthermore, you will also understand that, unless I wished to take a chance on Samantha, Charesh, and Daniel Jackson being blown into tiny pieces, I had little choice. Had a true choice been open to me, then, of course, I would not have gone with them. Well, I would have gone to the world with them; I would not have entered the mines and stronghold." _Martouf was using a Tau'ri gesture, which indicated that he was not telling the complete truth, but he did not believe that Lantash would notice. He would have no idea what crossed fingers meant. He hoped that he would not anyway.

Suddenly, he heard his Lifemate choke. _"They blew up his wine. His 'wine', Martouf! I suppose it did not really matter, since it would have gone anyway." _

Lantash felt the lightening of Martouf's spirit, as he chuckled softly, before relating the incident he found amusing to him, _"Yes, Samantha wondered how many bottles of it he managed to save, before the Naquadah shipment blew up." _

He heard Lantash snort with laughter. Then, he could tell that he turned his attention back to Martouf's condition. _"You were badly hurt, Martouf. Mer Prinekh, I know that you would not allow Samantha to go without you, however, you could have been slightly more careful." _He sighed in resignation and then sniggered. _"O'Neill was…quite, ah, cheerful when you found them, I see. What were they thinking? Did the council not warn them of the recall device? Ah, I see by Charesh's reaction that they did not. No wonder she and Samantha were furious. I have a feeling that Charesh is from a clutch that Egeria coded differently than her earlier ones, as Charesh suggested. Her temper appears to be somewhat…volatile." _He frowned. _"She must have decided that perhaps some of her children should have more aggression and less willingness to put up with annoying people and circumstances." _

Martouf frowned. _"Yes, I believe that there are many times that Samantha keeps her from losing her temper. She reminds me of someone else I know who has a rather volatile temper. So it is not only her later clutches that have this trait." _

"_Does she, Martouf? Hm…I cannot think of anyone that fits that description. Do I know him, or, er, her?" _

Martouf sent him a smile, saying, _"I believe that you are intimately acquainted with him. As am I." _

Lantash returned his smile, before telling him, _"Yes, I believe that you could say that we do know one another very well." _A moment later, he told him, "_We are now fully blended, Martouf. We can awaken whenever you wish. Are you ready now, or do you wish to converse some more?" _

"_Would you mind if we stayed here together, for just a few more minutes? I would like to just enjoy the feel of you in my mind." _Martouf sighed in contentment.

"_Yes, Mer Ann'wyld. We can do that. I missed you, as well, Martouf. Never doubt that. It feels very good to be cradled by your warmth again." _Lantash caressed him repeatedly, humming to him, and Martouf smiled upon hearing his voice softly lulling him, as he had done so many, many times before. At last, the 'alarm clock radio' could become nothing more than a piece of technology from which to listen to music.

"_I do not remember seeing any memories about a…what did you call it?...'alarm clock radio'. What is that?" _Martouf's pure satisfaction at the thought had aroused Lantash's suspicions. When there was a long pause, instead of an immediate answer, he was sure that there was, in all likelihood, a memory that Martouf would much rather keep to himself. That caused him to be even more curious and intent to follow it to its source.

Finally deciding what he could tell him without mentioning the evening or its, ah, entertainments, he gathered as many of those memories as he could quickly recall and swiftly shoved them into his private area, before turning back to a now very suspicious Lantash. He sighed. _"I could not awaken in the mornings, when I came here. You were gone, and there was no sound from the corridor outside my room, as there always was in the tunnels. I was constantly oversleeping, and I came very close to missing a few meetings. I took my problem to Samantha, and she gifted me with the 'alarm clock radio'." _

Lantash frowned. A gift from Samantha, and Martouf wished to be rid of it? There was more to this story. He was very much aware that Martouf had taken parts of it out of his open memories. _"And there was something about Samantha's gift that displeased you?" _

"_Ah, not exactly, but in one way, yes, I believe that could be said." _

"_Martouf, I am seeing a rather aesthetically pleasing looking black box with blue numbers. What was unpleasing about that?" _

"_There is nothing about its appearance that was displeasing." _All he was doing was increasing Lantash's curiosity. He sighed again, gave a wry frown, and decided he would have to at least explain what it was. _"As I said there was nothing displeasing about its appearance. However, you must understand its function. It is used to cause a person to awaken, and get out of bed in the morning…or any other time one needs to awaken, for instance if there is a very early meeting or you wish to take a short nap. Actually, it has three functions. The awakening mechanism is only part of its function, which is why it is called an 'alarm, clock, radio. It is a timekeeper, which as you now know, is called a 'clock' here, thus the clock portion of the name. It is also a radio. A radio is a piece of technology that intercepts sound waves of certain frequencies, and then converts those sound waves into speech and music. _ _It has the ability to intercept many frequencies, and a myriad of different types of Tau'ri music can be intercepted and enjoyed. That part of its function is the most pleasing. I particularly enjoy Soft Rock, Country, Classical, especially Mozart, and Oldies. At any rate, that is the 'radio' portion of its name." _

He paused once more before intoning, _"It is the alarm function about which I am not…happy. It is that function, which will remove you from your nice warm bed and force you to start your day. The device allows you to set the 'alarm' at a certain time of day, say seven of the morning, as an example. When seven o'clock arrives, it triggers the alarm to sound, and proceed to attempt to awaken you. There are two methods, both of which I tried. The first is pleasant, but, for me, anyway, not useful for its purpose, as I simply awoke long enough to acknowledge that the music was pleasant, and then returned to slumber, regardless of the volume at which I set it. Its volume is adjustable. I realized I must turn to the 'alarm' part of the function. I set it on my bedside, er, sleeping platform, table and set the alarm for the hour at which I wished to awaken. It has a 'snooze' function. With it, when the alarm sounds to awaken you, you can simply press a button, and it will wait approximately seven minutes and repeat its awakening sound. Needless to say, that, too, did not work because eventually, becoming annoyed, I would simply turn the alarm off." _

He could hear Lantash snickering in his mind and he smiled ruefully, but continued his explanation. He had meant for it to amuse Lantash and it was. _"I was almost late for a few meetings still, so I knew that something must be done. Therefore, I moved the 'alarm clock radio' across our room and set it on our dresser, which is a—clothes container, which is irrelevant to this discussion, except as a place to set the device. Once it was on the dresser, it worked for me very well, as once I was out of bed to shut it off, I remained awake and began to function. So now you know what an 'alarm clock radio' is and does." _

"_And why are you so very pleased at no longer having to use it, Martouf? The only difference is that you will be forced from your bedding bump imitation by me." _

"_Yes, but you hum to me, Lantash. It is very pleasant, much more like awakening to music. I love it when you hum or purr and you know this. Furthermore, you nudge me softly to encourage me to awaken and remain awake…and you also release a few substances into my bloodstream to help me become more alert. I am not ignorant of that fact, so do not think that I am. No matter how slowly you do so, it is still obvious that they are there, and that I am becoming very much more aware and much less sleepy." _

"_I see. Well, it is not as if it is a secret that I attempted to keep from you. It does not hurt to release a little adrenalin to help you to awaken. It is not as if I flood your system with it. The small amounts I use simply force the sleep inducing substances to lessen their effect. All of which is beside the point. Martouf, what does the awakening portion of the 'alarm clock radio' use to make you awaken and remove yourself from the warmth of the covers?" _

"_The most annoying sound I have ever heard in my entire life, Lantash. There was one time I came close to smashing it. When I complained to Samantha and asked her why it used this sound, she simply laughed and pointed out that its function was to awaken you; therefore, it had to be a sound, especially if you were a hard to awaken person, which would make you want to awaken just to shut it off. She was correct, of course, and it certainly did that part of its function." _

Still looking through the memories that Martouf had missed, he simply murmured, "Mm-hm" and continued his search. Finally, he found a memory of the first time the alarm had sounded to awaken him. He could not suppress a laugh at the horrified and wide-awake look on Martouf's face, as he stared at the black object in appalled disbelief. Evidently, he had not known what sound was to awaken him. This memory was so intense that he was able to hear the sound the device was making. He winced in understanding and some sympathy. He, too, would have come immediately awake to that piercing and annoying sound, possibly even from a dormant state. And then, he found the memory of Martouf swearing and offering his first born children, had he had any, to whatever god was listening, if they would only allow him to reach and destroy it."

He looked at it for some time, trying to figure it out, but could not, so he continued on until he found another memory. This one was of Martouf leaning on, and grasping, the 'dresser' in a desperate attempt not to fall back onto the floor, even as he reached out, as if to smash it, only to have second thoughts and simply turn it off. The next memory he had was of Teal'c offering him a beverage in a cup, Martouf blanching, and then rushing into the…facilities from the look of them…and being vilely unwell. His eyes widened as he stared at it, and then turned to Martouf, who was not looking too happy that he had missed those memories, in his quick snatch of that evening and the following morning.

It did not surprise him, when Lantash once again started to snicker, then chuckle, and finally to laugh. Had he been awake, Martouf was sure that his face would have been quite red.

Finally managing to stop laughing, Lantash sputtered, _"You—you were badly, um…ah, I see that their word for it is hung-over. You had a very bad 'hangover'. What in the world were you thinking? Furthermore, what were you doing that you became so inebriated that you were so vilely unwell?" _

Martouf refused to answer. For now. He would explain the strip club and stripper later.

"_Strip club? Stripper? What is a…? Ah, never mind, I believe that I can figure it out, and I agree. We will retrieve this memory later. I have a feeling that it is quite, er, interesting and possibly amusing." _

Martouf grimaced. _"I have no doubts at all that you will find my sufferings amusing in the extreme. I, however, found it to be very…unpleasant and uncomfortable." _

"_I am sure that you did, Martouf. I apologize for laughing at your discomfort." _

"_No, it is all right, Lantash. I have a feeling that a great many of my memories will give you joy. Laughter is good for you…for both of us." _

As Lantash agreed, and then abandoned his memory search and began once more to hum and caress him gently, Martouf decided that it was worth the entire incident, if it made Lantash laugh like that. He really did not mind at all. He sank back into his embrace and simply reveled in the feel of him, in his mind and his body.

A short time later, Martouf sighed in contentment once more, and then told his Lifemate, _"I am ready if you are, Mer Cor." _

"_I am ready, as well, Martouf. I will bring us up to consciousness." _

"_I believe that Anise stayed with us," _Martouf's voice showed his surprise.

"_Yes, she has become a good friend to us, Mer Cor. It is an unexpected, but not unwelcome, result of our enforced proximity. She is unexpectedly talented at relating amusing stories and events. In fact, she has a very well-developed sense of humor, once you find it." He paused for moment, adding, "Ah, we have reached a conscious level. Awaken, Martouf." _

Martouf opened his eyes and saw Anise sitting beside the bed. He smiled at her. "I wish to thank you for the care and friendship which you have shown to Lantash, Anise. It is wonderful to have him returned to me."

She smiled at him, saying, "You are welcome, Martouf. It was the least I could do after allowing it to happen. I am very glad that you were finally able to come together again."

They both looked toward the door as they heard the klaxons begin. Glancing over at the newly re-blended pair, she guessed, "That is probably Per'sus and Garshaw. Do you feel well enough to sit through a briefing?"

"Yes, let us go." Martouf swung his legs off the bed and smiled across the room at Janet. "We are fine, I assure you, Janet."

She nodded. "I trust Lantash to know if you need anything, Martouf. You should go and join the briefing. I'm sure they would prefer you to be there. I'm sure it will be" she paused and smiled, before continuing, "I am absolutely convinced that it will be quite…interesting. I'm sure that everyone will have something to say on what happened. Now, go on."

He sent her another sweet smile, but it suddenly faded. Turing to Anise, he asked her, "Could I have a few moments with Janet, Anise? I will not be long, I assure you."

"I will wait in the hallway if that is acceptable."

"That's fine, Anise. He won't be long at all."

Anise nodded to them and walked toward the doorway. Behind her, Martouf looked at his _Cor'cyfials_, unsure of exactly how to say what he felt that he must say, but before he could make his decision, Janet told him, "I think we both know that, as lovely as our relationship was, it's time to end it. You and Lantash are together again, and we agreed that when that occurred, we would move our relationship back to a platonic friendship. I truly have no problem with that, Martouf. I told you before we began our affaire that I knew your heart belonged to Sam, even if you didn't. That was our agreement, and the criterion for terminating the intimate side of our friendship has arrived. So, stop feeling bad. You'll always be one of my most loved friends, and I will always be here, if you need me." Once more, she stopped him, before he could speak by telling him, "You'll be late if you don't go now. So git! Go on, Martouf. They have to be waiting on you, since Lantash and Anise are the only witnesses they have. They need you there."

Martouf nodded, before leaning down and kissing her, softly, before telling her, "We will see you later, Janet."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure we'll see each other later today. Now scoot. Goodbye."

Martouf laughed and shook his head. "Very well. Goodbye for now." Then turning on his heel, he swiftly left the infirmary, and joined Anise in the hallway. They headed for the briefing room.

Behind him, Janet couldn't help the satisfied little smile on her lips, as she headed back into the center of the med bay. She wished that she could be there to see all of their faces when they found out that there was more to be grateful for than they could possibly know. Then, her smiled widened, and she turned on her heal, heading for her office. Swiftly searching through the files on her desk, she found the one she wanted. Surely, as the Chief Medical Officer, she should be there, since she didn't have time to check them over after the blending was complete. Besides, someone could be overcome by shock and pass-out or something. She grabbed her bag just in case. The general could always tell her to leave.

* * *

"It's a Tok'Ra IDC, General."

Nodding, the General told him, "Open the iris," before he headed down to greet Per'sus and probably Garshaw. They were expecting them. Malek and Major Carter joined them, followed by Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and O'Neill. Selmak and Jacob stood beside him as well. Anise was making sure that nothing went wrong with Lantash and Martouf, but all of them were expecting them to awaken before too long. The General felt sure that all of them would join them in the briefing room.

They watched the event horizon as first Garshaw stepped out, followed by Per'sus, and—Delek? Delek was here? What was Per'sus thinking? Of all the people to bring, Selmak could think of only a few that would be worse. And unfortunately three of them were Council Members and the other was Sub-Council. He looked to Garshaw, who shrugged slightly, and then on to Per'sus, who grasped his arm, and where Delek could not see him, signaled Selmak that it was all right. He certainly hoped it would be so.

"Garshaw, Per'sus, and…Delek, isn't it? Welcome to Earth. If you will follow me, we will go to our briefing room, which is protected from eavesdropping of any kind."

Garshaw bowed her head to him, asking, "Lantash is recovering? Anise? How is she?"

The General turned back to them, and spoke swiftly, "I apologize. That should have been relayed to you at once. They are both fine and Lantash and Martouf are blending, even as we speak. Selmak and Malek both took some time with Anise, used the healing device, and I believe they said that she and Freya are back to normal. Lantash and Martouf refused to put off their blending any longer, and Anise agreed that it would probably help both of them. She feels that it is to the point where the negative influences of their being parted has become more of a concern than Lantash's health, and this way both of them could stop worrying constantly about the other. And, too, she can still administer medication to him."

Garshaw shook her head, saying, "That is quite all right, General Hammond. I am quite aware, being a base commander myself, that you have more than enough to do to keep you occupied, without having to suddenly accept two of your allies as semi-permanent additions and also keep track of their condition as well." She smiled slightly at him, as she spoke. The other two Tok'Ra being behind her, she was unaware of their startled expressions as they looked from her to General Hammond. Garshaw was rarely this accommodating and friendly. And she had smiled at him. Selmak and Per'sus looked at one another and Selmak shrugged slightly. He had no more idea what was going on that Per'sus did.

The General returned her smile, telling her, "Thank you, it is kind of you to attempt to turn the blame on to something else; however, I should have told you, as soon as you arrived. It isn't as if I didn't have the information; I simply forgot that you still needed to find out how they were." He paused for a moment and then smiled wider, as he told her, "Of course, Selmak could have told you, as could Malek, so I won't take the entire blame."

Garshaw laughed lightly, responding, "You are indeed very correct, General Hammond. They most certainly could have told us, at once, that our people were well."

In perfect accord, they continued down the hallway. The General was surprised to see Dr. Fraiser coming from the direction of the med bay. He hoped nothing was wrong. As their two hallways met and turned into the main one he glanced at her bag and then at her. "Problems, Dr. Fraiser?"

Janet shook her head. "No, Sir. But Martouf and Lantash left before I could examine them. I thought it might be prudent if I was nearby."

The General looked non-plused, but he saw no reason why she should not attend. She had taken charge of both Lantash and Anise when they arrived and had not yet released them from her care…at least, not officially. If the Tok'Ra wished her to leave, they could say so. There was something in her face and her voice, too, which told him there was more going on than what she said aloud. He knew that she and Martouf had become friends. From the rumors, very close friends, but then, so had the Major and Malek. He hoped that Jacob wasn't too disappointed when he found out.

He nodded to her, saying mildly, "Very well, Doctor. I have no problem with you sitting in on the meeting. You are as involved as the rest of us are. Did you say that they are already in the briefing room?"

"That is where they indicated that they were going. I imagine they stopped on their way here, but even so they will be here, soon."

"Good. We should be able to start fairly soon, then."

Behind them Delek's lips thinned as he heard their conversation. No matter how hard he tried, he was having a difficult time accepting them. Unfortunately, they seemed to have become a permanent fixture. Knowing that, he was attempting to get to know them without hearing all of the negative things that had been fed to him by his so-called 'friends'. He was having a difficult time doing so, but he was trying. After all, if they were going to become close allies, and it looked like they would, then he needed to find out why. There was something here that the others had missed, that Per'sus, Garshaw, and Selmak did not. He still thought they were wrong to ally with them. Too many Tok'Ra were dying because of the Tau'ri's methods. Still, Per'sus was rarely wrong and neither were Garshaw and Selmak, when it came to these things.

He sighed. He almost wished that he had not agreed to become an inside operative for Per'sus. He wanted away from that group, not closer to them. Of course, they believed that he was becoming friendlier with Per'sus, and the others, to find out where their weaknesses lie. It was now the opposite. He was attempting to find their weaknesses, so that the Council could use it against them. He hoped he had not made the wrong decision. Anise and Lantash's near deaths today had sealed his decision, though. Murder was not on his agenda. And the idea of another Tok'Ra attempting to murder not one, but two of their own…no, he refused to condone that regardless what their reason. That was the point at which he had realized that he must change and made a commitment to himself…and to Per'sus. As he had told him, he knew a time to decide would come and today was that day. He had made a firm decision to attempt to overcome his prejudices.

He frowned as he remembered some of the things that he had done to Lantash himself. It made no sense. Why would he have done that? He and Lantash had been on opposite sides of many questions through the years, but they had never been enemies…until lately, when he had started to harass him in his tank. Why had he done that? Realizing that he had been acting strangely, he had talked to his host…the one that he had started to totally ignore as well as refuse him the use of his own body. Connal told him what he believed, and if it was true, if he had been programed to do those things, then they had to catch them.

He had gone straight to Per'sus. During his talk with him, he had released to Connal who had affirmed and substantiated his story. Per'sus was furious, but not, surprisingly, at him for his initial treason; however, he had been disappointed in him, and he was aware that he would not be fully trusted for a very long time. Still, Per'sus had sighed and told him that we all make mistakes and, by bringing this information to him, he could be forgiven much. Taking a position as an inside informant would also go far in regaining their trust.

He had agreed, for they had to catch the one doing this soon, before more Tok'Ra died at the hands of what should have been one of their own. As soon as Anise was recovered and the meeting was over, they would test him, probably here on the Tau'ri world, so that the others would not know that it was taking place. That was fine with him. The machine was being sent under the auspices that it was going to another base.

Hearing Samantha Carter's voice behind him, he shut his eyes for a moment. He had to apologize to her and Charesh. He had been so angry that day, and he could not even remember why. Connal thought it was another part of his programming. They were all to cause as much dissent as possible. _"You must do it, Delek. They deserve your apology, for you were very aggressive and insulting to Charesh, Samantha Carter, and the Tau'ri. Now would be an excellent time. I will give you all the support that you need." _

"_All right, but if she hits us, you brought it on yourself." _His only answer was quiet laughter. He stopped and when she and Malek were even with them, he stepped in to walk with them. Both of them looked at him in surprise, but neither said anything…not even hello. Taking a deep breath, he looked over at her and told her, rather stiffly, "Major Carter, would you allow me a few moments of your time? I would like to talk privately to you and Charesh." Seeing the skeptical look on her face, he rushed to assure her, "I have no intention of…attacking you in any way."

After searching his face and eyes, for a time, she nodded; turned to Malek, telling him she would catch up, and nodded off to the side of the hallway. There was nothing there, but the wall; however, the hallway appeared deserted, except for their group.

Now that he had them here, and the time had come to actually say the words, they were stuck in his throat. He heard his host speaking softly; coaxing him to say what must be said, and to do it quickly, so that it would be over and finished. Drawing a steadying breath, he finally told her, "Major Carter, I owe both you and Charesh an apology for my conduct the day that you blended. I had neither the authority nor the right to speak to the two of you the way that I did. I am sorry."

As she stood staring at him without making a move or saying a word, he shifted from one foot to the other. _"What have they done with the real Delek, Samantha? This is a look-alike or a clone, correct? Have they finally done away with the real one and replaced him with this nicer imitation?" _

"_I have no idea. But, I am going to find out." _Sam's eyes narrowed, as she asked him, "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Delek?"

He sighed. "I am the 'real' Delek, Major Carter. There have been some 'incidents' that were clouding my mind, and I have now managed to overcome them." His face turned grim, as he added, "Murder is not something which I would condone within the Tok'Ra. I believe that you are aware that something is not right within them. I do not know exactly what it is, although I have my suspicions, and I am sure that you and Charesh do, as well. That is beside the point. They are going to test me to see if I am a Za'tarc, possibly after the meeting." He shrugged. "I admit that I disapprove of the Alliance with the Tau'ri, although I am trying to understand it now, but even then, my behavior recently, to Lantash, Martouf, you, and Charesh, is not the way I would react. As my host finally talked me into 'seeing' myself doing these things, I realized, just as he did that something was not right. Lantash and I do not always get along, but we have never harassed one another or actually fought over something. I think that he would agree with me on this."

A voice spoke from behind him, "What you say is true, Delek. We have never been vindictive toward one another." Lantash frowned. "You suspect that your mind has been tampered with, do you not? I would be very much surprised to find that it was not. Your confrontation with Charesh and Samantha, while highly amusing, when one stops to think about it, it is obvious that it was very out of character for you. Well, we won't know until after we discuss what has happened. I assume that you are here because you have decided to change sides…or perhaps not so much as change sides as pull yourself back to us by strength of will. Come, they will be awaiting us."

Delek nodded, relieved that Lantash had decided to be his logical self instead of allowing his rather formidable temper to reign. He turned back to Major Carter and Charesh. As he awaited their decision, Char came fore, and after looking him over carefully, she sighed. "We have decided to pardon you this time. If you were indeed being controlled by someone else, then you could not prevent what occurred. If, on the other hand, that is not what caused it, then we will still pardon you this time, but should it happen again, we will not be so tolerant and there will be no lenience in our decision. Now, come, they are awaiting us, and they cannot begin without us." Char turned and led the way to the briefing room. Her words at the moment held no real meaning to Delek. Once she announced that she was the Queen, he would realize just what she meant by pardon, tolerant and leniency. The two men and their symbiotes walking behind her, were giving her very puzzled looks.

"_What was that all about, Martouf? _Martouf felt understanding flow through Lantash. _"I have just realized that Char meant what she said, Martouf. She and Samantha may be willing to let it pass this time, but should it happen again, there will be no easy forgiveness. She is acting this way to impress it upon him. No doubt, she and Samantha are laughing at the look on Delek's face, as she issued her edict." _

After some thought, Martouf agreed, and smiled back at him. _"Yes, he did seem a little taken aback by her response. Perhaps it will make him think even more deeply, if he is forgiven with neither promptness nor softness. Another side of Charesh that is different from your clutches." _

Martouf paused, before hesitantly asking, "_Lantash, since none of the other lost ones brought out have been like Charesh, do you believe that it could be that there are no more of that clutch, and now we have started on a new one? I hope it does not mean that we have started on the last clutch. That would be…very bad." _

"_Yes, it would, Martouf, however, do not jump to conclusions. It could also simply mean that there were no matches within the clutch they were using and they had to look farther for a match for her." _

Martouf felt encouraged by Lantash's very likely explanation. _"You are probably correct, Lantash. It does make sense. I suppose we will find out when the next lost one is given to us. If it is like Charesh, then we can assume they have entered a new clutch of symbiotes, perhaps the last. The hopes that there is a Queen among them will turn to despair when they realize that point." _

"_While that is true, do not forget that Anise and Malek have finally been assigned to work on the genetics of making a Queen. They should have been brought in years ago, for the few times they had them come in and help over the years was insufficient. They would barely learn where the project was before they were once more pulled to work on some other project. In this one area, I consider Selmak, Per'sus, and Garshaw to be shortsighted. I rarely disagree with them; I do in this. I believe that if they had been assigned to it full time, we would have had a Queen by now. I am glad that they have finally decided that they must make it a priority and put our best scientists on the project at last." _

"_I would have been unaware of that if Malek had not told Janet that they had done it. I was very glad at the time, since I was fairly sure that you would approve." _

"_You were correct. I do." _

Char and Sam switched places, and Sam reached up and placed her hand on her shoulder. It was beginning to throb, and while it was not exactly painful, it was annoying her, and, since it was steadily increasing in intensity, she could see that it could become painful. She looked over at him as Lantash stepped up beside her. He was on the opposite side from the bite, and as he slid his arm around her shoulders, his hand slipped under her shirt and caressed it. The throbbing stopped immediately. Malek hadn't been kidding about how quickly his touch would stop it. She gave him a smile, before telling him, "You have no idea just how thrilled Char and I are that you are here and back with Martouf. We look forward to spending time with the two of you."

His smile spread, and then Lantash assured her, "You cannot be looking forward to that any more than Martouf, and I are, Samantha. We have wished for this day for a very long time. Now that it is finally here, we wish that this briefing would simply go away, and leave us the time to be together. However, since it will not, we will see if we cannot hurry it along."

"We can try, Lantash, but," she glanced at Delek, who now walked several feet in front of them, "I think that there may be some surprises in store for us…and all we can do is wait and see what happens."

"We can do that, Samantha. As long as you and Charesh are by our side, we will be content."

Sam sent him a smile that almost made Martouf's knees go weak. Lantash caught them before they could even begin to collapse, though, so nothing so ignominious occurred. Suddenly, Lantash could wait no longer. He had wanted this for so long, that he knew that he had to have his lips on hers. Now. Before they could talk, before the meeting, before everything. He brought them to a halt, and then turned her to face them. He lowered his lips toward her very slowly. If she did not wish for this, she had sufficient time to stop him. But she did not. She did not stop him, she did not hesitate, and she did not tell him no. Actually, she closed the last two inches herself. Reaching up, she pushed one hand into his hair as he was now doing to her. Her other hand found Lantash and began to caress him. As their lips met, it took her breath away. This was much more than a kiss. It was a vow and a promise.

TBC


	30. Information

**_Author's Note: Update 12/27/2012_**

_First, I want to Thank Everyone that has reviewed any of my stories in the past three and a half months and apologize for not answering you in person. I wish I could do so, but unfortunately, as you have probably guessed, typing is still an extremely painful activity. I can only say that I have every intention of returning to writing as soon as I can…what I can't say is when that will be, so I will fill you in on what I do know. _

_Andy's injuries are healing and he is back to work, although he is still limping and is in rehab for his elbow. While he won't regain all of his range of motion, he is doing pretty good considering the extent of the damage, and they are hopeful that he will regain somewhere over 75% of his flexion and almost all of his extension. That is good. _

_As for me, there seems to be some nerve involvement that is causing a lot of pain. The break I suffered was a long, spiral fracture of the humerus. I'm told that it will take a long time to return to normal…up to a year. Since my pain should, at this point, be decreasing, but doesn't seem to be doing so, I will be seeing a pain management specialist after the first of the year. While the pain tends to occur in the break area most of the time, at other times it moves to my shoulder, forearm, and even my wrist. This is leading them to believe that it is nerve involvement, especially since the break itself appears to be healing all right. I will know more after I see the pain specialist next month, but I get the impression that it is going to be a matter of controlling the pain, until such time as the nerve heals/settles/or whatever it needs to do. _

_Unfortunately, typing is one of the things that causes a great deal of pain, so I have only been doing what is absolutely necessary. I can use my right hand to hunt and peck for something like this. I have stopped considering and made the decision to try voice recognition after the first of the year, as well, so as soon as I get it and learn to use it, I am hopeful that I will be able to do at least a little writing. _

_Be assured that I will continue with my three WIP stories, and start my upcoming sequels to Alliance, To Make a Queen, and Tok'Ra Dawn as soon as I possibly can. _

_I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, Yule, or however you look upon it, and that your New Year will be happy and prosperous. _

_Best Wishes, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Blessed Be,_

_Pagan_

_P.S. I will shortly post the last chapter of A Path Not Taken that I was working on, before I broke my arm. I had intended to add some more to it, however, since it is within the range of "# of words/length" that I usually attempt to keep to, I have decided to post it, after I edit it, rather than add any more to it. I hope that it will be entertaining and not disappoint anyone. Please let me know if it is not up to par, and I will rewrite it when I can. _

_Pagan_

* * *

**_Author's Note: Update 11/1/2012_**

_I felt that I should give you all an update, since Real Life has decided that I need more challenges to overcome. _

_First, my significant other's hobby of choice is paragliding. He is a very good pilot, however, even the best can't always control everything. While paragliding Sunday, he had a rather serious accident and is now in the hospital. He was in surgery for six hours as they attempted to rebuild his right elbow, which was shattered. (His glider did not respond as quickly as he expected, and he hit the side of the ridge he was working/flying along. He has numerous other more minor, but extremely painful injuries down his right side, which took most of the impact and subsequent bouncing down the mountainside. Two of the worse injuries are to his hip, which sustained deep bruising from it to three-quarters of the way to his knee, and his right ankle. _

_Sorry to bore you with all the details, but I hope it will help you to understand why I will be somewhat longer than even I expected before returning to my writing. He will need a lot of care-taking for several weeks. I can only hope that my daughter remains accident free and thus able to help both of us! _

_My own broken arm is still not functional for typing yet, and from what I have been told, will not be for perhaps six weeks or more. Since it is not yet healed, I have a very limited range of motion that does not produce pain. At Least the constant pain is now pretty much gone, but movement pain is still abundant, if I attempt to use it in certain ways...typing falls into that category. I tried to do some on Sunday and I can't do it yet. _

_I just wanted to assure you that I will return to working on them, but I have no way of knowing how soon, or how far down the road that will be. As soon as I can do it, though, I will, so all I can do is ask for your patience. _

_Thanks for all of your kind wishes from before, and I apologize if I didn't yet reply. I will do so as soon as I can, as I have all of the comments that I have not yet answered. I only move them to my permanently saved file, after I reply to them. If I've ever missed replying to someone, it was purely an oversight. For those of you that have replies disabled, I want you to know that I am always appreciative of your comments, and I thank you for them. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Pagan_

* * *

_**Author's Note: 9/22/2012**_

_Hi everyone. Well, I've now finished the last of my contest/challenge fics and so am free to work on non-dead-lined stories, i. e. my three WIPs. That's the good news. _

_Unfortunately, there is bad news to go with it. Very early Wednesday morning, I broke my arm rather badly. At first, they thought it would need pinned; however they have changed their minds, which is a good thing. However, regardless of whether they use a pin or a pressure cast, typing is a laborious chore; therefore, it will be at least six weeks before I can work on my stories. I'm looking into voice recognition software, but so far, have not decided, if I will go that route. If I do, then hopefully, I will have something to you sooner._

_I will soon post the last challenge fic that I wrote. It is called Tok'Ra Dawn, and is 12 chapters, and approx. 100,000 words long. __I hope you will enjoy it, while awaiting the next new chapter of this fic._

_I apologize for the long delay, but I will continue with all three of my WIPs, as soon as I can. _

_Sincerely, _

_Pagan_


	31. Consorts and Councils Ch 29 APNT

_**Chapter Twenty-nine Summary: **__Sam and Charesh break the news to Lantash and Martouf that they are now Council Members, as well as being their Consorts. Some consternation and shock ensues, when it is made clear to the others that Charesh, and thus Samantha, are Queens…and expect to begin oversight of the Tok'Ra as a whole, among a few other things. _

_**Rating this Chapter: **__PG - 13 _

_**Mer Prinekh - **__A special term of endearment between host and symbiote that is very meaningful to them. _

"_**Italics" – **__Symbiote- Host Communication_

_**Author's Note: ** Finally! Two days, and several different positions later, I managed to find a position that, while not exactly comfortable, did allow me to edit and ADD TO the last chapter I was working on, when I broke my arm. I actually added in quite a bit considering, and am fairly happy with the result, which I was not with how the chapter ended before. So, while I am not yet up to doing entire chapters, I can at least do a few paragraphs before having to stop for a while. I doubt very much if I will be putting out new material with any regularity, but I am hopeful that I can at least do some work now and again. I'm also hopeful that the pain management Doctor will be a help, too, but that is still two weeks away.  
_

_I hope you enjoy the chapter. Happy New Year.  
_

_Pagan  
_

* * *

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_**Chapter Twenty-nine**_

_**Consorts and Councils**_

* * *

Sam and Lantash came up for air and Sam leaned forward to rest her forehead against him. She couldn't seem to catch her breath. It was as if she had run a race at top speed and had yet to get her heart and breathing under control. If one kiss did this to her and Char, what would a night in their arms do? She didn't know, but they were both eager to find out.

She sighed, and heard an echo in her mind, as Charesh did the same. Yes, they were eager to find out. Yes, it was all they could do not to drag them down the hall and into their bed. No, they couldn't do that right now. They had a briefing to attend. One that might end up in fireworks. And suddenly, at almost exactly the same moment, Char and Sam had the exact same thought. They could not allow Martouf and Lantash to enter that meeting unaware of what was about to happen. It was not fair to them. They were bound to one another now, and it just was not the right thing to do.

Lifting her head, Sam looked around. There was no private place to go except to the General's office. Seeing him coming out of it with some papers in his hand, she called to him. "General Hammond?"

Hearing her call to him, he turned back asking, "Yes, Major? Did you need something?"

"Yes, Sir. Could, ah, I use your office for a few minutes? I have some information that I believe Martouf and Lantash should be aware of, before we enter that meeting."

The General frowned, but then mentally shrugged. Every sensitive piece of anything was in locked cabinets and drawers. Besides that, the Major looked very anxious. He trusted her, and whatever she needed to tell them, she wasn't looking forward to it. He hoped she wasn't breaking the news about Devlin and Malek now. "Yes, Major, will we see you shortly?"

"Yes, Sir. I don't think that what we have to say will take long."

He nodded slowly. "All right. I'll let them know that you're on your way."

"Thank you, General."

"_Char are you going to make your announcement first? I think that it might be a good idea. Otherwise, when you start, ah, changing things they'll think you've lost your mind." _

Char laughed to her Lifemate, even though her mood was far from lighthearted. "_I agree, my Sam. I do not believe that it can be put off any longer, either." _

"_Good. Now, who's going to tell our, ah, bound mates?" _Sam had a pretty good idea, but that was okay, since Char had to face the other room.

"_I believe that should be you. You have known them much longer, and I feel it is more your place than mine." _Char had thought about it longer than Sam thought she would, but she still came up with the same answer Sam came up with, when she thought about it.

Sam sighed. _"Shades of Daniel, but once again, I agree with you. So be it. Here we go." _Sam shut the door to the General's office, and leaned her head against it, much the way she had leaned it against Lantash's chest earlier.

"Samantha, is something wrong?"

She shook her head, and turned to them. She gave him a small smile, telling him, "I guess that depends on how you look at it."

Lantash frowned. "Look at what? Are you regretting our binding?" He stood stiffly, obviously tense, as he awaited her answer.

Her eyes widened, as she stared at him, and then she shook her head again. "No. No, neither of us regrets it in the least." She paused for a moment, before adding, "You, on the other hand, may regret it very much, after we tell you what we need you to know."

Lantash shook his head this time and half-smiled at her. "If you are concerned that I am upset or do not understand about your _Cor'cyfials_, then you do not need to worry. I understand the arrangement. You have nothing to worry about."

Sam gave him a rather nervous smile, telling him, "If only it was something that simple, Lantash. Unfortunately, it's not simple, and the chances are that you and Martouf are going to dislike it intensely. You may even come to resent us, for allowing you to bind yourselves to us, once you find out. The truth is that it never even entered either of our minds, at the time. If it had, I assure you that we would not have agreed to it without your full knowledge of exactly what you would become. Not," she emphasized, "Because we didn't want to do it, so please, don't begin to think anything, such as that. We wanted to bind with you, and we don't regret it in the least, except in this one area. We can only hope that you'll forgive us, for not telling you before you bound yourselves to us."

Lantash was frowning, and for once, he almost looked…unsure…of himself. Studying him she decided that no—that was incorrect. He did not look unsure of himself, but, perhaps, puzzled would be a better way to put it. "Samantha, what are you trying to tell us? If it is not that you wish you had not bound to us, and it is not about your affaires, then what else would you have to tell us? And, furthermore, what did you mean by the phrase, 'what Martouf and I would become'?"

Sam took a deep breath, and then looked at him, never taking her eyes from him, as she told him, softly, "I mean that you and Martouf are now the Consorts to the Queen of the Tok'Ra. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, before you did the binding. As I said, had it occurred to us, we would have done so."

Lantash did not move other than to blink. Twice. "Lantash? Are you all right?" Sam's voice was anxious. Although, he did not reply to her, he did turn his head and look around the room. Then, he looked at her. Then he turned and walked to the General's desk. Picking up a paperweight, he studied it carefully. Then, he noticed the picture of the General's granddaughters and studied them, as well. From there, he walked to the wall, and began to work his way around the room looking carefully at everything that was on the walls.

"_What should we do, my Sam? I did not believe that he would turn against us like this. I thought he might be angry that we did not at least tell Martouf and him before now, but I did not think that we would suddenly become invisible to them." _

Sam smiled sadly at her. _"I'm not sure what's going on, Char. They may be talking. They may be trying to assimilate what we've just told them. They may be deciding how to undo the binding…if it can be undone. If not, then we do have a problem, if they don't want to stay with us, as our mates." _She paused, while considering what else could be causing this very…odd…reaction. Coming up with two more possibilities, one of which was very much Not particularly encouraging. She shared them with Char, "_They may simply be in so much shock that they don't know how to respond, and if you want my opinion, then that is what I believe is happening. Soon they will begin to talk to one another; I'm sure." _Again, she paused, not completely sure if she should disclose this to her Lifemate, but decided it would be for the best, since she should know this anyway. Turning her attention back to her, she explained, "_Or, they could both be so angry at us that they know that, if they come near us, they'll say things that they don't truly mean. According to my memories from Jolinar, both Martouf and Lantash have truly, ah…impressive…tempers. Luckily, neither of them takes it out on people—well that's not quite true. Neither of them would ever hit one of us, I will put it that way, instead. Unfortunately, if Martouf is in control, and Lantash doesn't catch and stop him in time, he tends to—um—break things." _

Sam stopped, for a moment, as she tried to think of a way to explain Martouf's way of dealing with intense anger. Finally, she told Charesh, "_Normally, it's—kind of like a temper tantrum—except that it's done in a very adult and concentrated way. Unlike a temper tantrum, he doesn't do anything indiscriminately. He channels his anger into the things that he breaks, whereas a child is simply angry and anything that gets in their way is forfeit. Martouf's destruction is calculated by how much anger he will release by using a particular piece of furniture as a—let's say—safety valve. And, he has to be extremely angry for him to do that, for he keeps a very tight hold on his temper and rarely allows it to take over." _

"_And Lantash, my Samantha? What is Lantash's anger like?" _

"_Lantash is much more likely to allow his anger out. He doesn't usually allow it to build until is spills over. It's very trenchant, effective, and eloquently disparaging as well, since his anger is mostly verbal, whereas Martouf's is physical. He can be extremely caustic and hurtful; although, he will attempt not to say things to us that would hurt us. Sometimes, depending on what angered him, he can be very cutting, biting, and harsh on whoever did whatever they did to cause his anger. If sheer stupidity caused it, he will be unrelentingly derisive, scathing, sarcastic…you get the picture, I'm sure. Fury, now that's another level or two up on the 'I'm angry with you scale'. He can be quite intimidating, when he's furious. His anger is powerful, but his fury is downright scary, if you don't know him well." _

Charesh frowned at her, before asking for clarification,_ "What do you mean by, 'if you do not know him well'?" _

"_Oh, sorry. I only know about both of them because of Jolinar, and if I'm reading her correctly, then she only saw Martouf angry twice in almost a hundred years. So you can see how rare his is. As for knowing Lantash…if you know him well—and we do through Jolinar, as I said—then you also know that Lantash, no matter how out of control he appears to be, never truly loses control of himself. He controls even his 'out-of-control-ness', if you will. Lantash is a very strong individual. He keeps a tight rein on his emotions, except when it comes to his mates. And, in some ways, even then, he doesn't ever completely lose control. It might seem that way, but he doesn't. What I should have said is that with his mates, he 'shows' more emotion than he does to or with any other." _She paused for a moment in thought, before adding, _"except, perhaps, for Malek. He will allow his emotions to show, when he is alone with Malek." _

"_I see. If possible, what you have told me makes me love them more. It also makes me proud of them. So many cannot control their anger and simply allow it to rage with no way to rein it in. I would guess that either of them can pull their anger in, when they need to, correct?" _

"_Yes. That's what I know of them, when it comes to that. As to whether this is an angry response, a stunned response, a frantic response…I just don't know. I just wish it wasn't any of those and was, instead, a supportive response." _Suddenly, Sam felt a tear make its way down her face. Not now. She could not cry now. _"Char can you stop me, please?" _

"_I am unsure, Samantha. I feel very much as you do, and that will make it difficult for me to stop your tears…but I will try, I promise you. I can keep you from breaking down completely and crying aloud, that I am sure I can do. These silent tears, I am not so sure what I can do about them." _

"_Thank you for whatever you can do." _

"_Martouf, have you returned? Are you back with me—aware of me—us?" _

Martouf, his voice somewhat faint, managed to answer his Lifemate, "_Yes, Lantash, I am beginning to function once again. I apologize for becoming so, so, disassociated and distanced from you and everything around us." _He paused, and then added, _"We should have seen it, Lantash. Not you, of course, as you have not been around them, but I should have seen it. Looking back, Charesh's actions were not those of a symbiote who was more opinionated and forceful. They were the actions of a Queen. Why I did not see it, I do not know." _

Lantash sighed deeply, as he contemplated what they now knew. _"What of the others? Do you believe that the Tok'Ra know of this, and did not tell us, for some reason?" _He frowned before adding, _"No, that makes no sense. But, surely, they do know. Malek and Devlin were her Cor'cyfials. Yes, I am sure that they must know of it. I imagine that they were waiting for us to blend and, no doubt, had there been more time, they would have told us once we awoke. Probably the Council knows of it, and it is only the entirety of the Tok'Ra from whom they are keeping the information for whatever reason. Do you suppose they are keeping it unknown because of the person that is trying to harm us? That would make sense. After all, they do not know the motive behind it and to lose a Queen…no, they cannot make it common knowledge, at least, not yet. However, had we been together, we would have suspected it, as well, I am quite sure, for we would have questioned it to one another. Since we were not, we missed the signs that would have pointed the way." _

"_What you say is true. Selmak never gave any indication that he thought her actions were out of the ordinary. No doubt, they know. That is beside the point, actually." _Martouf paused before asking, him, "_What do we do now, Lantash? How do we step aside, so that she will have a consort that is worthy of a Queen?" _ He frowned, before asking him, _"Or do we step aside at all?" _

Lantash shook his head. _"I do not know. We will assure her that we understand that she must take a consort other than her mates. We cannot stand in the way of that. We must see to it that she has the best of the Tok'Ra as her…consort." _

"_She was unsure of our reaction. I think there might have been a little bit of fear in her eyes, as well as anxiety. I—I believe that she wants us to become her Consorts, Lantash. What do we do—how do we tell her to—to choose another for that position?" _

"_I do not yet know how to broach that subject. As for your other comments, yes, you are probably correct. I suppose it is only natural, when you are about to tell your new mate that you are a Queen. It would probably be somewhat unnerving." _Lantash's voice was becoming more firm and sounding much less as if he was not sure just where he was or what he was doing.

It was Martouf's turn to sigh. Since they had turned slightly toward her, he glanced at her, and then moaned. _"Lantash, she is crying. What_ _do we do, now? Why is she crying?" _

Lantash focused on his new mate, and her tears snapped him the remainder of the way to reality. He, they, were causing their mate to cry…over something of which she and Charesh had no control. It was not Charesh's fault that they were Queens. What was the matter with him? With them?

"_She is crying because I am acting like a fool. We are not the ones who have the burden to bear. They do, and I am certainly doing nothing to make it any easier for them. It is time to become what we should be. Supportive and caring. It does not matter, if she must have a different consort. They are still our mates, and we still love them deeply and forever." _

Martouf sighed, as Lantash's thoughts made their way to him. He was right. They should not be making things harder for them. _"I agree. We should go to them and assure them that we understand, and that we will not stand in their way of choosing a suitable consort." _

"_I agree." _Pulling the last threads of his composure around him, Lantash turned to them fully, before walking to them and taking them into his arms. "Hush, my Samantha, sweet Charesh. There is nothing over which to cry. We understand that you must choose a consort that is worthy…"

Sam turned on him fiercely, almost hissing, "Do not finish that sentence. Don't you dare say what you are thinking because I swear I…I…I'll _hit_ you." She drew herself up, and continued, "You, Lantash. You and Martouf are our Consorts. We have chosen you. No one else."

"Samantha, you and Charesh should take someone who is..." At her glare, he paused. She had been extremely angry a moment ago, when he had attempted to say that. Perhaps he could reword it. "You should take a council member as your consort."

Changing tactics, Sam cocked her head, as she looked at him. "Really? Who would you suggest?"

Lantash frowned, as he thought over the Council members. Selmak was out, as he was now her father, and the Tau'ri would not countenance that. No doubt, both Jacob and Samantha would be appalled at the very thought, as well. Actually, he could not blame them, as the thought disturbed him somewhat, too. Although, he was not sure why. After all, every symbiote born of a Queen was related to every other symbiote born of her. Somehow, though, the thought of Samantha and Jacob did not sit well with him. At all. Perhaps it was because they would actually have to be together physically completely, whereas symbiotes, though together, were together through unrelated hosts? That made sense.

Pulling his mind away from that, he thought of the others. There were only two that he would not feel…unhappy…about and they were Per'sus and Malek. So, those were the ones that he would suggest. He did not like the way his heart felt squeezed at the very thought, but it could not be helped.

"I would suggest Per'sus or Malek. Either of them would be wor…ah, very good choices."

Sam stared at him. "I have a much better idea. _You_ have two choices, Lantash, you, and Martouf. Either you will consent to be our Consorts, or I will take," she paused, as if giving her choice some thought before deciding, and then told them, "…Delek." She watched the shock bloom across his usually stoic countenance. Yes. Daniel had been correct. They didn't like that idea at all. She decided to make the fire into a raging inferno. "Or, there's always Thoran. If you don't like Delek, then Thoran would do as well as any other. At least Delek did apologize to us, though, and we really don't like Thoran…however, if you are going to continue to insist that we take a Council Member then we'll put up with him. Even though neither of us like him particularly, I'm sure it would all work out. Don't you think that will work, Lantash? Martouf?"

Martouf was approaching frantic. _"Lantash, you will inform our mates, at once, that they will stay away from both of them. I will not have it. Do you understand me? I will not allow our mates to…to…to…to be…intimate…with either of them. We will become their Consorts, before we allow that. Do not attempt to tell me differently or dissuade me, because if so, I will take control of my body, and you can just become dormant. I will not…" _

"_Martouf. Martouf. Martouf. Martouf, kree!" _He finally got his Lifemate's attention, as he steadily became more quiescent under the calming chemicals that Lantash released for the two of them._ "I understand. Nor will I allow her to take either of them, as her Consorts…as she is very well aware. She has refused our suggestions, as to who her Consort should be, and has put forward two of her own suggestions as to who she could consider. Since she knows that we will not accept either of them, she has more or less trapped us into doing as she wishes. She manipulated us, Martouf. Or do you not see that?" _

Martouf could feel Lantash's frustration. He, however, was too relieved to care, and so he told his Lifemate, _"Is it really that important, Lantash? Does it truly matter how she arranged to have us agree to become her Consorts? Personally, now that I have had some small amount of time to think about it, there is no reason why we should not do as she asks. Council members or not, there is nothing wrong with our Code of Life. Why would she not want to use ours? If she loves us, then it only makes sense that she would wish for us to be beside her and give her the Code of Life." _

Lantash sighed, and then tried to look at the situation from both Samantha and Charesh's points of view, and Martouf's. He supposed that Martouf was correct. There was certainly nothing wrong with Martouf's lineage, after all...he was a prince, and he, himself, was a child of Egeria, just as Charesh was, so he, too, he realized was just as acceptable.

He turned from his discussion, if one could call it that, with Martouf and once again focused on Samantha. She was very tense, that he could see, and there was little doubt that Charesh was just as upset as their Samantha was. Reaching out, he pulled them into their arms and held them tightly as he murmured, "I am sorry, Samantha, Charesh. I was being foolish. Both of us were being foolish. You will take neither of them as your Consorts, for you are correct, and you already have Consorts. Dense and sometimes stupid ones, perhaps, but they do love you both more than life itself. Martouf and I will be honored to take that position."

"Are you sure? Because if you aren't, then we can just dispense with having Consorts altogether."

"Samantha, you must have the Code of Life."

"Yes, I know. But, Daniel said he'd do it, if you were jerks and refused us. I have to admit that I'm really glad that he suggested Thoran and Delek as alternatives, though." She smiled at him and the look on his face.

"Daniel. Daniel suggested that you threaten us with them, did he? We must have a talk with him." He paused for a moment, before assuring them, "We will need to thank him for encouraging you to force us to see what we were doing." He smiled wryly, and added, "We do thank you for telling us, before you announced our position. It would have been…uncomfortable…had you simply told them who your Consorts were when we knew nothing about it."

Sam smiled slightly, as she pulled away from him. "Oh, it's going to be slightly more than uncomfortable, when we make our announcement."

Lantash frowned at her. "Do you believe that they will object to us as your Consorts?"

"Ah…no, I don't think so. In fact, they'll probably object to that a lot less than they're going to object to us being their Queen."

"Samantha? Are you telling us that no one knows that Charesh and you are a Queen?"

"Well," she stopped and cleared her throat, before telling them, "Um, not…exactly." She rushed on, as she saw the disbelieving look on his face, "I mean, Daimesh knows. And Daniel."

"Daimesh and Daniel." Lantash's voice almost sounded faint. "You have not told any of them yet? Not even your Cor'cyfials?"

"Janet knows." She smiled brightly at him. "That makes six of you. I think that maybe Devlin began to suspect a while ago, and he might have told Malek and Selmak suspects, too, I'm pretty sure, so that means my dad knows." She paused and then grinned slightly, saying, "I have a feeling that Teal'c won't be at all surprised, either, since, as I mentioned, Char has a little trouble controlling her, um, Queen Gene. She's done a few things that are a little…odd."

"Such as demanding an answer from Martouf _'at once'_. Yes, I see. I also realize that Martouf was correct, when he told me that he 'suspected' that you sometimes held Charesh in check. Only, he thought it was because she had a temper, which I have a feeling she does, but that is not what you were curbing, at least, not all of the time." He took a deep breath. "Well, I would suggest that you make your announcement first. Once they are over the shock, we can concentrate on who is attempting to do away with me...and probably Martouf, if they could have reached him, as well as, why they are doing so." He frowned fiercely, adding, "There is something very wrong within the Tok'Ra, and it must be discovered and eliminated as soon as possible."

Sam nodded her agreement and then glancing at the clock, she told him, "We've been in here quite awhile. I imagine the General is becoming concerned. Let's go, before they send out a search party." As they headed for the door, she added, "Oh, and we agree. We should tell them that first. We just aren't sure how to do it. I suppose we could apologize for being late, and then tell them that we felt we should inform you of your change in status, before we made the information common knowledge."

Martouf came fore and his lips quirked in a grin. "Well, I suppose it could be amusing, and it would get the information to them."

Sam smiled at him, as he opened the door, and stepping closer to him, she gave him a brief kiss. "We love you both. Let's go." Martouf had a rather goofy smile on his face, but she was very glad to see it there. So, she turned, and walked to the briefing room, where she paused and looked over her shoulder at them, saying, "You got what you wanted, you know. You wanted my Consorts to be on the Council. And they are." At their exasperated look at the way she had informed them of their new position, she turned back to the door.

"_Char, this is your gig. Are you ready?" _

"_As I will ever be, Mer Prinekh. As I will ever be." _

Sam reached out toward the door, Char opened it, and they stepped into the room. Seeing the somewhat concerned look on the General's face and the rather upset looks from the others, Char sighed. Then her lips firmed in the way that Sam's often did, when she had an unpleasant task to do, but was determined to do it. Turning to the head of the table, she walked up and stood by the General, as she looked at each of them.

Per'sus was scowling almost as much as Garshaw was. Before he could make his displeasure known, Char spoke, "I apologize for being so tardy in attending the meeting, however, there was some…information…that Samantha and I felt should be given to Martouf and Lantash before the meeting took place, since it concerned them in a very substantial way."

Looking at each of them in turn, she met Daniel's eyes, and he nodded his encouragement to her. Janet did the same and gave her a _'thumbs up_', which the General saw, and about which he wondered. Malek's face was smooth, unperturbed, and almost amused. Ah, so he did know. Next, she glanced at Selmak, and he too looked back at her with a very bland look on his face. He suspected, as well. Anise, too, appeared to be waiting for her to make her announcement. So, she must also have a deep suspicion. Delek, Garshaw, and Per'sus, did not appear to have a clue. Wonderful. Perhaps she should have spent more time with them, so as to ease them into the knowledge. Well, she did not, so she might as well cover heavy ground the fastest. She glanced at the Colonel and the General. They, too, were totally in the dark. Ah, well. Not for long.

"What we had to tell Lantash and Martouf was that we will be opening a Council Seat, and they will take their place beside us, as our Consorts."

Sam didn't think she had ever been in the briefing room when it was this quiet. Delek's face had an appalled look on it. Whether from the fact that she was the Queen, or that he had insulted the Queen, she didn't know. Garshaw's face was blank with shock, as was Per'sus's. She snickered. _"I'll bet no one else can say that they completely shocked Garshaw and Per'sus speechless." _

"_Sam, not now, you will make me grin, or laugh, and then where will we be? They will be sure that we are irresponsible and incapable of acting as a 'true' Queen." _

"_You think they will try to block you from taking the reins of the Tok'Ra, I know. What do you suspect they will try to do, though? We hadn't really formed a firm idea of their probable response the last time we talked about it." _

"_I believe that there are some who will attempt to set me under a Council as a figurehead, under the auspices of "learning how to do things, and how to be a Queen", which is stupid, since my mother imprinted me to be a Queen. We shall see. They will have to regain control over their vocal cords eventually." _

"_Charesh," _Sam said softly, a note of triumph in her voice, _"You do realize that as the Queen, you are capable, or soon will be capable, of withholding that which they want the most? And do not forget that we are the only ones, other than the keepers, who know the coordinates of the world on which we will go to spawn. Once we are there, don't you feel that you will be protected from the Tok'Ra by our protectors themselves? Even if they were to send a keeper with us, to see to it that we return; I have a feeling that they would not allow them to take us, if we did not wish to go. Don't you believe that they would not care to find out that the Queen that they have nurtured and watched over so carefully, was being used by the Tok'Ra as nothing more than a breeding machine, with no real input into what the Tok'Ra does? Would they not object to finding that you were not being treated as a Queen, but were basically a prisoner within your own realm?" _

Charesh did not immediately answer Sam's statements and questions, as they ran swiftly through her own mind once more. Sam was correct. Even if they did still attempt to incarcerate them, they would soon be on their own once more. All they had to do was insist that they spawn on the protected world. She smiled at her Lifemate and held her close for a moment. She agreed with what Sam said earlier; that she had enough confidence now to withstand them and their attempts to curtail her chosen path. No, they would not be able to force her into that position now, however, should something not work out, as she and Sam planned, then they now had plans B and C. Of course, the optimum would be for them to agree with her changes without argument. That is what she would strive to accomplish.

Leaving her conversation with Sam, she turned outward once again. As the silence stretched out, she looked over at the two that were the most shocked…well if you did not count the General, Colonel O'Neill, and Delek. Teal'c appeared to be his usual normal self. He, as they suspected, had no doubt figured it out a long time ago. Malek and Selmak simply smiled at her, as did Anise.

She smiled back and that appeared to upset Garshaw somewhat. She looked at Selmak, Anise, and Malek and realized that they had known. Her voice shaking with anger, she asked, "Why were we not told at once? Why were only some of us told? You are insinuating that you are a Queen are you not?"

Charesh raised her eyebrows, as she returned her look. "No. I am insinuating nothing. I am _telling you_ that I am your Queen. And do not doubt in any way that _I will be_ your Queen. Egeria, my mother, imprinted me to be a Queen, not a Council Member, and all of you would do well to think about that. I will retain my Council, plus one and…very possibly minus at least one."

She paused before continuing, less confrontationally, but still calmly and firmly, "I will listen to everything that you have to say. However, there will be changes. I have studied your systems thoroughly with Malek. I believe that, at times, he wondered if my Sam and I were lacking the ability to retain knowledge, since we went over every aspect of the hierarchy of the Tok'Ra, the Councils, and the Administration time after time."

She smiled briefly at Malek before explaining in more detail, "I found the places and things that need fixed, and it will be done. There will be no more month-long debates over questions to which answers are needed right away or soon. There will be no more debating questions for hours on end simply to block a vote from taking place. If those two changes are not put into effect immediately, then there will be one person leaving the council, as I stated, and there may be a few others leaving, as well. They should have been removed a very long time ago; however, that is not relevant to this meeting and may not take place right away depending on their attitudes and adherence to the new way of doing business."

She looked around the table once more. "If any of you have objections or suggestions, I believe that you should put them forward now. This is a much better venue for discussing Tok'Ra business than the tunnels are right now. And yes, I am aware that there are Tau'ri among us, however, I do not have a problem with them hearing this. They will be working closely with us in the future, so an idea of how our hierarchy and administration works will not go amiss for them."

While what Charesh said to them was somewhat startling, Garshaw was not yet ready to abandon her first reaction. These other things would be discussed in due time, but first she wanted answers to her questions. "Why were we not told when it is obvious that Malek, Selmak, and Anise knew?"

"_Ah, so there is professional jealousy, even within the ranks of the Tok'Ra, Charesh. It's time to soothe the ruffled feelings. I guess you can't blame them, either. I'd be hurt if I thought something like this was kept from me, when I should have been one of the first ones to be told, too." _

Sam's comment pointed out something that they should both have expected, and with which she would now have to deal. Well, she could do that. Realizing the underlying feeling of hurt that caused Garshaw's, and probably Per'sus's reactions as well, her voice was firm, but with an underlying softness, when she answered, "Because it was my place to tell you. I chose not to do so, until I was sure of what I wished to do, and how I wished to accomplish it. Daimesh, rightly so, kept his knowledge to himself. As for the others, I do not know when Malek and Devlin became aware, although I believe that at least Devlin may have suspected for quite some time, before he told Malek. As for telling them, _I_ did not do so."

She looked at Malek, and he nodded his agreement. "He told me this morning, _after_ he forced a promise from me to do nothing with this knowledge, once he gave it to me. Needless to say, he was wise to do so, as my first response was to come for you, place you in a room under guard, and never allow you out of the tunnels again."

She raised her eyebrows at him, and he gave a wry smile. "Yes, I have had time to think since then. Looking back at the last few months, it finally came to me that you have been preparing to take the throne all this time. Our talks about how things are done. How the Tok'Ra are organized, and how we work things out. Who does what and when it is done. Why this and why that."

He sighed and gave a wry smile, before continuing, "That was when I acknowledged to myself that had you announced what you were, when you blended, you would never have had a chance to become our Queen. We would have continued exactly as we were, except that you would have been guarded and turned into a breeder and nothing more. I cannot fault you for preferring not to become that. And Charesh, I apologize for _ever_ thinking that you should have done so. I am quite sure that you have thought through everything that you have done and are going to do. You are extremely intelligent, as is Samantha, and I have no doubt that Egeria imprinted you with everything you will need to know to rule as a true Queen. You have my loyalty and support." He turned toward Garshaw and told her, "Charesh is telling you the truth. She told no one among the Tok'Ra. Whether she told any of the Tau'ri, I do not know. Those of us that know, have simply deduced what she was from her actions…or in my case, my host did so."

"Thank you, Malek. It seems that I could have trusted you to become the father of the queen, after all. But, Daniel offered, too, and now that Martouf and Lantash are back together, I will have to bother neither of you for Code of Life."

Garshaw gasped. "Are you saying that you will succeed in producing a Queen? Already?"

"Yes, as soon as I acquire the DNA needed, I will be able to complete her change. It was the first order of business. I am not sure that I am the only Queen; however, our protectors, if there _is_ another Queen waiting in stasis, will be as stringent with her, as they have been with me. If you give it some thought, you will begin to wonder why a Queen was not given to you before now, since there obviously was one available."

Per'sus spoke up for the first time, finally having absorbed the news, and what their new Queen was saying, "Why have we not had a Queen before now? That is an excellent point."

Before she could answer, General Hammond stood, saying, "Charesh, why don't you sit down here, and I'll take another chair and set it…" he took the chair that O'Neill grabbed and handed to him, "…here."

Sitting down, Char smiled at him. "Thank you, General, for both the seat and the use of your office." She turned toward the Colonel, saying, "If you would not mind, Colonel, please pass us the other chair behind you for Martouf and Lantash. They should be seated beside us."

As they were taking their chair and places were shifted and rearranged so that they could sit down, the General told her, "You are very welcome. This is wonderful news for the Tok'Ra, and I am very happy for them." She returned his smile, quietly telling him, "Thank you, again, General, for your help. I am sorry I did not think to inform you ahead of time, too, but, well, things became somewhat complicated this morning what with everything that has happened."

He nodded his agreement and patted her shoulder in a fatherly way. "Don't let it concern you. You did what you had to do for yourself, Sam, the Tau'ri, and the Tok'Ra. I understand your dilemma completely."

That accomplished she nodded her agreement and returned to the business at hand, as Martouf and Lantash did, indeed, take their place by their mate's side.

As everyone settled back into their seats, she turned back toward Per'sus, and explained, "As you know, our protectors always find the closest possible match for a symbiote's first host. For me, however, the closest was not deemed good enough. They waited for the '_perfect_' match for me, and they found that match in my Samantha. In the time we have been together, we have yet to disagree on any question that involves our ethics, moral obligations, whatever word by which you wish to call or explain them. We have always striven for the same outcome from each and every situation in which we have been involved. We have squabbled over what color of shirt to wear; we have never argued over anything of importance. If there is another Queen in stasis, which I do not know, then they will only bring her forth, when the exact match is made for her. That I can and will guarantee you."

"Now, to return to some of your, and Garshaw's, other concerns. I believe that Selmak and our father began to suspect fairly soon. They, too, wisely kept that suspicion to themselves."

She turned to them, saying quietly, "I do thank you both, as well as you, Devlin, for understanding the need for me to learn everything that I could, before I was thrown into the deep end of the pool, or so my Sam has phrased it."

Turning back to the others, she continued, "Therefore, Garshaw, to answer your question, if it is not already answered, you were not told because I was not yet ready to reveal myself. Before today, no one was actually told. I told Daniel only this morning, as Samantha and I felt that, since we would soon have no choice, except to spawn, we would need Code of Life. With Lantash and Martouf, as far as we knew at the time, still separated, that left only Daniel. I was afraid that Malek would react in the way in which he in fact, at first, did, and so I took him out of the 'gene pool' so to speak." She smiled briefly at her, before telling them, "I do not know when Anise began to suspect."

Anise returned her smile, and told them, "I began to suspect just this morning. I have not been around you enough to become aware of your actions; although, looking back, it was obvious to anyone paying close attention. You talked to your host, while you were still healing her after many hours. Most symbiotes would find that very difficult, if not impossible, to do. Your confrontation with Delek was a rather large clue, since you should have been dormant, after everything that you did, and instead you were quite capable of letting him know that he was treading very close to the edge with you. Why none of us saw that and added the look on Daimesh's face, when he looked into the stasis urn, I have no idea. I suppose it simply did not enter our minds that you might be a Queen. And, by the way, you also have my loyalty and support."

"Thank you, Anise. I appreciate that and so does my Sam, I assure you."

She paused as they absorbed this, before telling them, "Knowing how you would all react, it simply seemed safer to me to stay away from the tunnels, learn what I could, begin to work on spawning a new Queen, and make my decisions, as to how I wanted to proceed. Sam agreed, once she knew of my fears; however, she pointed out today, that I was very probably quite capable of running my own life without fear of…outside pressure…from the Councils. I believe that you can all understand that. I hope you can, because I will not change my mind about what I have decided to do."

She looked at each of them again, before telling them what some of her, or rather, their, plans were, "I, we, will soon leave for the sanctuary, where we have all been kept safe. Once there, I will spawn a new Queen, and she will be taken care of, along with all of the clutches that I spawn, by those who guard us there."

Her ruffled feathers somewhat smoothed, Garshaw asked the next question, "You have made some broad general statements about what you plan to do, but have you made any specific plans?"

Charesh nodded. "Sam and I have done so, yes. Speaking of my Sam, you probably should all know that Egeria imprinted me with a deep belief and desire. The belief is that my host should rule with me. We are one being and we shall rule as one being. Her words mean as much as do mine. That is another reason that our protectors felt that my match must be a perfect one. It is my firm belief that is the way it should be done, and I have a deep desire to do so. Therefore, know that Sam is as much your Queen as I am."

She quickly continued, without leaving room for any comments, "To answer your question, yes, I have made some specific plans, as to what I will do. For the time being, other than the things I have already mentioned, little will change. The Council will remain as it is, with the exception that Lantash and Martouf will be joining it. I am sure there will be objections from certain quarters. You will explain that as the Queen, I can do as I please with the Council, and that, if they are unhappy with how I am handling it, they are free to step down from their Council seat at any time. I am quite capable of refilling their empty seats."

"I will be remaining here at the Tau'ri and carrying on with my present position. I will not be hedged in and kept sequestered, so that I can do nothing except breed, as I am sure that many of you would wish to do, which Malek pointed out earlier. That will not occur and should it be in anyone's mind, they should rid themselves of it. However, until I have spawned the new Queen and several large clutches, I am going to ask to stay on the base rather than go on missions. It will not be for much more than a few months, so it is not as if it will be a great deal of time. After I have achieved control of my spawning time, I will rejoin the missions with my team and my Consorts, as I am quite sure that they will not wish to remain on the base, while our team is in possible danger. Martouf and Lantash would be very unhappy if that was to occur."

"Per'sus will remain the Supreme High Councilor. That will not change now or in the future. Yes, should I disagree with a decision; I will veto it. However, I believe that, aside from his incomprehensible and aberrant belief that adding Thoran and his sycophants to the Council was the wise thing to do, he has handled the Tok'Ra admirably, and I am intelligent enough not to throw out or attempt to fix something that is not broken. Nor will there be a change in the base commanders, except for one. I believe that I am going to have you find a temporary commander for Malek's base, as I want him and possibly his guards, here as my advisor and…my, ah, protection, which I am sure will relieve his mind and allow him to agree with my change in his status. Eventually, he may return and take over his position of base commander, if he chooses too. I will hope that he will not, as I believe that I will wish that he remain as my advisor, but I will not force him to do so. And if he finds it intolerable to be away from his base, I will not force him to remain even now."

"You alluded to removing some of the Council Members. I am assuming that the one you mentioned as my one—mistake—is the one to whom you were alluding?" Per'sus asked abruptly.

"Yes, Thoran is one of them. His cronies will go, as well, if they do not straighten up, after you," she gave him a wry smile, "or I, give them the new rules. Yes, I know why you allowed him to claim a seat on the Council; however, things have changed. I will not tolerate his disruption any longer. Giving him and his sycophants' seats has caused too much damage and allowed too many items to simply fade away because of their constant refusal to allow things to proceed in a timely manner. I will not put up with it. They will become less adversarial, or they will be replaced." She looked directly at Delek, before returning her gaze to Per'sus and pointing out, "Up until you brought him with you today, I would have included Delek in that group of…antagonists. However, I am sure that when we discuss our other business, the reason behind his inclusion will become more apparent. However, I have no qualms of ridding us of him as well, should he continue to be a disruptive rather than a supportive force." She paused and looked at him speculatively, before she asked him, "Would you prefer to give Thoran and his cronies the warning, or shall I, Per'sus?"

Per'sus opened his mouth and then abruptly shut it. He had been going to tell her that she should be the one to inform them, when his host halted him, saying,_ "Ah, Per'sus, are you sure that you wish for our Queen to do this? I am not sure that diplomacy is her, er, strong point. Might it not be better to take the Council Members affected by this aside and inform them yourself? Yes, it might be her place to do it, but…" _

Per'sus sighed. Aiydon was correct, _"Thank you, Mer Prinekh. I believe that you are correct in your…observations." _

"If you do not feel that you must do it, since I know them somewhat better, perhaps I should give them the, ah…pertinent information."

She smiled slightly, telling him, "Diplomatically said, as always. As you wish, Per'sus. I would suggest that your, ah, _information_, also tell them that I am not stifling debate; I am causing it to be more concise. They will be able to address any issue they wish to discuss, however, their remarks should be well thought out beforehand and very much to the point. I will not listen to the same litany of objections repeatedly. Perhaps once or twice, but not repeatedly. And, Per'sus, neither will you. I hope that you understand what I am saying?"

"I believe that I do. And I will see to it that they are given fair warning of the change in procedures."

"Good. Did I forget any questions or concerns? Delek, you have said nothing so far. Do you not have anything to add?"

"I-I do not believe so, at least, not at this time. I will, of course, assure you of my loyalty and support. Connal and I both agree on that."

"Thank you. I appreciate your assurance of your loyalty. Now, let us see, if you can follow through on that assurance."

The steadiness of her gaze bored into his. He was very glad he had made his decision and gone to Per'sus before this announcement was made. Had he done so after it became common knowledge his loyalty to the Tok'Ra would always have been suspect. At least this way, they would know that he had made his decision prior to finding out that there was a new Queen. And he had to admit that looking at it without the fog that seemed to overlay his mind, he felt a certain amount of admiration and respect for their new Queen…and for Major Carter, as well. They had planned this well. They took their time, studied the situations, laid their groundwork, and then implemented their plans. Yes, he could respect and follow this Queen. His eyes never left hers, as he decided that perhaps he did have something to say after all. He sat up even straighter and bowed his head in her direction, as he told her, "I believe that I do have something to add, if you would not mind."

She nodded her agreement, and he did not waver in either his gaze or the firmness of his tone of voice as he stated, quietly, "My Queen, I made my decision this morning before going to Per'sus. I have not agreed with many things that have been done within the Tok'Ra. I felt our methods were getting too many of us killed and captured. I felt that an alliance with the Tau'ri was a very bad mistake, which would see the end of the Tok'Ra. I felt this very strongly. However, I did not feel so strongly that I would agree to the murder of a fellow Tok'Ra to achieve an end to it. While I may have disagreed with what was being done, as well as, how we were doing it, I have ever been a loyal Tok'Ra. I have always and will always strive to annihilate the System Lords. I realize that my past actions will take time to correct and be forgiven."

He sighed. "My actions in the future, if we continue with the plan that Per'sus and I have agreed upon will continue to give me the appearance of a member of those that oppose our present courses. All I can give you is my vow of loyalty and support, until such time as we have overcome the…" he frowned, before deciding how to say what he felt," evil…which has come among us. For I do believe that you will find that my mind has been tampered with, and that it is possible that it has happened to others, as well. I do not know that for a fact. Even Connal cannot say that with absolute certainty. I am grateful that he has managed to overcome some of what has been done to us, and that we can find and, hopefully, counter it. That is for later, however. For now, I will simply swear to you that I will do everything within my power to find and stop whoever is doing this, and that you may count on me for anything you may ask, demand, or command of me."

Charesh was quiet as she contemplated the Tok'Ra. The room was so quiet she wondered if anyone was breathing. Then she and Sam saw a memory of Jolinar's sweep through them. This was the Delek that she had known. The one that had been one of Egeria's most loyal followers. One of her best spies, as well. They had been lovers once, too, and it had ended amicably with both remaining a loving friend to the other. So long ago. But she could see in his eyes that he had not forgotten. No, he had not forgotten, and she was Egeria's daughter. At that moment, she and Sam both knew that he spoke nothing but the truth. He was a loyal Tok'Ra, and he would follow her unto death should she ask it of him. It was enough. She nodded to him, accepting his words.

Looking around the table at the Tok'Ra seated there, she realized that each of them were every bit as loyal, and would be just as supportive, as Delek had just vowed that he would be. The Tok'Ra present here today would become the core of her personal Advisory Council along with a few handpicked others. She could not wish for more loyal or willing comrades. Whoever and whatever was going on within the Tok'Ra would be found and stopped. She did not know when or how, but it would happen. Those sitting here would see to it. Of that, she was very, very sure.

TBC


	32. Decisions, Decisions Ch 30 APNT

_**Chapter Thirty Summary: **__Now that the shock of their announcement has worn off, Char and Sam begin the process of building a rapport with what will become their Personal Advisory Council, and making decisions on how to go forward with their plans. Delek discovers that his perceptions of the Tau'ri are rapidly changing…for the better._

_**Rating this Chapter: **__PG-14 _

_**Pairing this Chapter: **__Sam/Charesh/Martouf/Lantash_

_**Mer Prinekh - **__A special term of endearment between host and symbiote that is very meaningful to them. _

_**Pro`n Ann'wyld – **__Our Beloved_

"_**Italics" – **__Symbiote- Host Communication_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__At last, another chapter. I appreciate all of you being so very patient, supportive, and loyal. I'm hopeful that I will soon be completely back to normal, as this chapter managed to get written in only a few sessions. That said, please let me know of ANY mistakes that you find. Normally, I spend a couple of weeks doing editing, restructuring, and rephrasing, however, since it has been so long, since the last chapter, and you have all been waiting so long, I wanted to go ahead and post it. So, there is little doubt that it will be full of mistakes. I'll go ahead, and do those things to it over time, but that only rarely causes major changes. Should I find that I do have to make a major change in it later on, I'll let you know in a later chapter that it should be reread. _

_Thanks again for sticking with the story, and me, too! Let me know, if you are still enjoying the story. It __Always__ helps the muse to know the story is being followed, read, and enjoyed._

_Pagan_

* * *

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_**Chapter Thirty**_

_**Decisions, Decisions**_

* * *

Charesh and Sam looked around the briefing room table and were relieved to see that none of them looked as if they were angry, appalled, stunned, or antagonistic. She returned her gaze to each of the others, before asking them, "Are there any more comments or questions?"

Per'sus, too, looked around at the others, before returning his attention to her, and asking, "Do you plan to announce this to the remainder of the Tok'Ra?"

Charesh frowned, as she gave his question some thought. _"He is considering the attempts on Lantash and Martouf, my Sam. We do not know who is behind them, or why they are doing it. I had assumed they would wish to announce our presence, at once, however, from his question, he, too, is not sure it would be a wise thing to do, at this time." _

"_I agree, Char. I'm sure that Per'sus has already seen the downside to making an announcement, before we find out what's going on." _Sam frowned, as she added, _"I hope that having Delek here won't make it a moot point. Of course, since the entire Council will know…" _She mentally shrugged, as she indicated her feelings about that fact, before giving her Lifemate a quick embrace.

Char sighed and returned the swift hug that Sam had given her in support. _"I agree. In a way, it is a shame that the entire Council must be made aware of us, however, that can't be helped." _She sighed, yet again, as she pointed out, _"Keeping it from them is impossible, if we wish to implement any of the changes we have discussed." _

Sam answered her slowly, saying, _"That's true, but…maybe, we shouldn't tell anyone else, at least, not right now. After all, none of the things that we want to do, other than forming our Personal Advisory Council, absolutely 'must' be done at once. As annoying as Thoran and Company are, and as much as we'd like to shut him the frick up, we don't really have to do it right away. It fact…" _She paused again, as she mulled some ideas over, and then nodded to herself, before continuing, "_In fact, it might be better, since we aren't sure exactly who and what is involved, to keep those who know about us to a minimum." _

_Our Advisory Council minus, perhaps, Delek, is pretty much seated right here, or rather, the core of it is. We'll build on it using them, as the foundation, the strongest section of it. They're the ones that we feel the closest to; the ones that we trust the most, and know the best. It's with them that we feel the most comfortable. There would be nothing to stop us from consulting with them whenever we needed to, and Malek, Dad, and maybe Anise could be our intermediaries. I can see from Jolinar's memories that she trusted Apashe and Ma'ashat completely, too. Perhaps we could add them, and maybe Kintash? Or not. That's something that those here should help us decide. That's why we originally decided to form a Personal Advisory Council. They know the Tok'Ra, and we don't; not really. I have many of Jolinar's memories, but they can't tell us the things that the people who are sitting here right now can." _

Charesh nodded her agreement, telling her, _"I believe that you are correct, Mer Prinekh. We had not given this as much thought, as we did to what we wished to do when the time came to announce ourselves. We have told those who truly should know but, you may well be correct and, now may not yet be the time to come forward to the remainder of the Tok'Ra, even the other High Council Members. Not yet, as you say. However, let us see if any of the others feel this way, as well. It would be good to have their opinion, without them yet knowing ours. It will tell us much about them, and how they think, for, although, we trust them, in reality, other than your father, Lantash, Martouf, Malek, and Devlin, we do not truly know any of them very well, except through Jolinar's memories. They, thank the Goddess, have been a good guide to us, so far, and I believe that they will continue to be so. Especially, now that we know I can access memories of which you are not yet aware." _

Receiving a mental nod of agreement from Sam, Char left her conversation with her, turned her attention outward, and answered Per'sus, saying, "That is a very good question, but it is one about which we have not come to any real conclusion. We realize that there are pros and cons to each choice, and those should be thoroughly considered before we make a final decision. I believe that we are all aware that there are events taking place, within the Tok'Ra, that must be investigated and solved, as soon as possible."

Selmak spoke up, quietly saying, "For now, with you staying on the Tau'ri world, it might be best to inform only the Council. A Queen might be too tempting to pass up, if their intent is to cause discord and discontent within the Tok'Ra, whatever reason they may have. I suppose that, at this point, we can assume, since it has been aimed at Lantash and Martouf, that their intent is to disrupt and destroy the Tok'Ra-Tau'ri Alliance. Of course, we cannot disregard the fact that there have been a few other Za'tarcs that were not associated with the Alliance, however, the majority of them that we have seen, so far, have all been associated with it in some way."

The faces of all those seated around the briefing room table were grim, as they gave thought to, and agreed with, both Selmak and Char's words.

Lantash studied each of those contemplating the situation, and then swung his gaze back to O'Neill. He, too, appeared deep in thought, and although the three of them had not gotten along well, he still respected his insight and abilities, as a warrior and leader. Besides, they would be working with him; therefore, all three of them would have to come to terms with one another. Therefore, he would be the first to offer civility and, possibly, depending on O'Neill's response, friendship. As he watched him, he was not surprised to see him open and then close his mouth, as if he felt that perhaps this was not the time for him to make comments. Acting upon his realization that he, Martouf, and O'Neill would need to become less antagonistic to one another, he asked him, "What were you about to say, Colonel O'Neill? Your thoughts on this situation are as likely to be relevant to this, as any of ours are. Perhaps more so, since you are farther away from the circumstances and those involved in it. Not," he added, "that you are not involved with the Alliance, for you are; however, you are not as close to the situation within the Tok'Ra, as a whole."

Jack looked surprised, but recognized the gesture for what it was…an offer to put the past behind them and start anew. Although unaware of it, his thoughts mirrored Lantash and Martouf's so, he nodded, before he answered, telling him, "You could be right, so, okay. I'm just wondering how important it is that you put the changes into effect right away, or if there isn't another way to do it. I hate to say it, but I'm not all that sure that the remainder of the Council should be told yet. The changes could be implemented through Per'sus, instead of through Char and Sam, if, as I said, they need to be accomplished right away. It's just that I have a very…uneasy…feeling about announcing Char and the Major's, er, Queen-hood, to, well, anyone else, really. So far, we don't know who's behind what's going on, but if there _is_ a Council member involved, then telling them could be a _very_ bad move. So, I guess I agree with Selmak, but I'd go a little farther and suggest putting off telling anyone else, at all, unless you're one hundred and ten percent sure of them."

Char could feel her own, and Sam's, firm agreement with his words, as the Colonel gave his opinion, and she spoke up, at once, when he paused, "I tend to agree with you, Colonel. The more thought Sam and I have given it, the more uncomfortable we feel about it, as well. Hearing you say it aloud simply solidified our own reluctance and concerns. Thank you for saying it in such a forthright manner."

Lantash smiled slightly, as he nodded toward Jack. "I, too, agree with your assessment of the situation, Colonel O'Neill. While it will, no doubt, give the Tok'Ra much joy to find that we now have a viable Queen, I feel that prudence insists that we move forward more slowly than we normally would. We have gone this long without a Queen, so keeping it from becoming generally known, will affect and change little. As for telling the remainder of the Council," he frowned, and then, sighed, before adding, rather sadly, "I find that I agree with you in that matter, as well. There are some on the Council that I do not find trustworthy, and I fear that telling them could very well prove to be folly."

Delek surprised them all by speaking up, telling them, "I think that would be a very wise decision." He looked to Per'sus, who nodded to him, before he stated quietly, "I have come to realize, as I sat here and listened, that perhaps those wishing to ally with the Tau'ri are not as short-sighted, as I once believed. It has been brought home to me, that five of our most trusted Tok'Ra have put '_their_' trust into the people seated here, and that is something that none of them would do lightly. Therefore, with Per'sus's permission, I will tell you what I told him this morning, before coming here."

He took a rather deep breath, and bluntly told them, "There is no need for speculation, as to whether or not some of the High Council members are involved and might pose a threat. I know that they are involved and, although I cannot say for certain that they are dangerous…I am beginning to believe that it is quite possible that they have become so. I know that they are actively working against the Tok'Ra-Tau'ri Alliance. I am fairly sure that I am not kept informed of all the things that are occurring. I do know that they have failed to relay messages or have relayed them with incorrect information; information that they have deliberately changed. Up until now, I would have said that it was nothing that would harm anyone, but would sow distrust, since it would appear that each is lying to the other. This morning's events, as well as my host's assurances and my own belief, that we have had our minds tampered with, fills me with dread, as to how far they will be willing to go to destroy this Alliance. I no longer believe that they will be content with simply sowing distrust and disruption. Nor, am I sure any longer that they are simply trying to negate the Alliance."

As the others looked at him in surprise, Garshaw frowned, and then, leaning forward, she asked, abruptly, "What do you mean by that, Delek? What is it that you know that would lead you to this assumption?"

He shook his head, replying, "As I said, I do not believe that I have been told all that is going on within the group of those who are attempting to do this. Neither Connal nor I are even sure that we really know who is truly involved. As you are all aware, by now, we have begun to suspect that our minds may have been…at the least influenced and, at the worst, altered in some way. It is possible that others who were merely unhappy or concerned about the Alliance, and what it would mean to the Tok'Ra, were pulled in, and then, underwent some tampering of their minds."

"However, that does not answer your question, so I will tell you my recent thoughts, as I sat and listened to the discussion. As the questions about our Queen's safety and the disruption of the Alliance were voiced, it occurred to me that there is, perhaps, more to this than that one goal." He paused before looking at Per'sus, and then stating, "Please understand that I do _not_ know that this _is_ happening, it is simply something that occurred to Connal and I, as our thoughts sifted through recent events."

Per'sus, as well as the others at the table nodded, as he told him, "Very well, Delek; it is understood that what you say is pure speculation, not known fact in any way. Please, go ahead."

"Very well." He looked around the table, before stating, frankly, "Of the Za'tarc incidents, three have been focused on killing Per'sus. Two of those attempts were by turned Tok'Ra, and one was by a turned Tau'ri. All three attempts were made during discussions about the Alliance, it is true, but perhaps, that was simply a bonus, so to speak, one that would work in well with their goal of negating the Treaty of Alliance between our peoples. What if, they also fit well into another goal? Is it possible that someone is hoping to not only destroy the Alliance, but to take over Leadership of the Tok'Ra, as well?" He frowned again, before adding, "Of course, the incident with Martouf and Lantash doesn't fit into that scenario well. At least, on the surface, their being made into Za'tarcs was strictly to ruin the Alliance by having them kill the Tau'ri Leader. I can see no other reason to turn them, since he did not appear to be attempting to kill Per'sus, nor can I see any reason at all for them to continue to attempt to kill them."

Daniel had been sitting quietly, listening, absorbing, and mulling over the revelations. As Delek stopped speaking, he told them, softly, "I think your comment, _'on the surface_', is the key here, as far as Lantash and Martouf are concerned. The thing about the ongoing attempts, at least on Lantash, is that they survived. They didn't die. What if…what if whoever did it doesn't know what happens, if the subject doesn't die? What if they don't _know_ whether or not Martouf and Lantash will eventually remember what happened to them? If there's any chance, at all, that they may remember, then it would be imperative that they stop them, before they remembered. Or, what if it was only Martouf's mind that was altered, and they believe that Lantash would be able to tell them what happened to the two of them once he returned to his host? If they don't know what happens, when a subject survives instead of killing themselves, then they would do everything they could to stop them from either remembering, or reuniting, in the case of Lantash knowing, but Martouf not. Which could be why they never really tried to get rid of Martouf…maybe they know that the true threat is Lantash, or at least, they may not _know,_ whether he'll remember or not, but they can't chance it. If any of that speculation is true, then they must get rid of him, in whatever way they can, as quickly as they can."

Glancing around the table, Char and Sam could see that everyone seated there was nodding in agreement. That was a very good possibility, as to why there had been other attempts to kill Lantash, and, they realized, it was just as possible that if Martouf had remained with the Tok'Ra, then he, too, would have been endangered.

Lantash reached over and took her hand, as he realized what they were probably thinking. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he smiled briefly at them, before pointing out, "Martouf and I agree. It is a very likely reason for the attempts that were made on me. We will need to revisit this, and the possibility that Per'sus is also being targeted. First though, perhaps we should return to the original discussion and make some decisions before returning to look at those things."

Delek nodded and voiced his agreement, saying, "You are correct, Lantash. We have moved ahead too quickly. The questions surrounding our Queen must be answered first."

Daniel, too, asserted, "You're right, Lantash. We have to make decisions concerning Char and Sam. Once those are taken care of, then, we can give our full attention to these other questions."

Delek waited for Daniel to state his own agreement, before continuing, "To return to that subject, then, I will just reiterate that I know there are Council Members involved in working against the Alliance between our peoples. That is why I believe that to announce that we now have a viable Queen, before we have managed to find out, not only who is truly involved, but also the real or complete reasons, as to why they are doing it, and neutralize that threat, would be a mistake. While it would, no doubt, cause much joy among the Tok'Ra, it will cause that same joy no matter when we announce it. It is not as if the Tok'Ra, as a whole, is despondent and in need of having their spirits raised. For the most part, the attitude among them is stable and content with our progress against the System Lords. I do not think that many dwell excessively in thoughts about our lack of a Queen."

Char and Sam glanced at each person at the table, as they each sat and contemplated Delek's other statements. Sam spoke to Char, softly, _"It could be done, Char. As we agreed earlier, it's true that we won't be able to implement changes just yet, unless we do it through Per'sus, but in the long run, it could very well be to our benefit to do it this way. After all, we'll be here at the SGC. In fact, this might be a better way to go about the entire thing. Per'sus can set some of the things into motion, as if it is something that he's decided. If they protest that he can't do that, he can put it to a vote, which should come out in his favor, since most of the other Council Members appear to dislike Thoran and his satellites. I think that we should explain that we wish to set up a Personal Advisory Council that will include those here, as well as Lantash and Martouf. Perhaps Apashe, Kintash, and Ma'ashat, as well? From what we heard from Malek, I believe that they would be very trustworthy. And Delek? He wasn't originally on our Advisory Council list. What should we do about him?" _

Char frowned, as she gave thought to Sam's comments, before answering her, saying, _"I believe that you are correct, my Sam. And, too, should it become necessary, we can always announce ourselves. I believe that Per'sus will be able to handle Thoran and his sycophants, though, for he will feel that he must protect us from exposure, and so, will do his best to follow our, ah, requests." _

"_Right. Requests." _Sam laughed suddenly, as she looked at Per'sus. He was deep in a discussion with his host, there was no doubt about it, and the look on his face assured her that he had decided to do whatever was necessary to see to their safety. If that meant telling Thoran that he had decided to make changes within the Council, then he would do it. She looked at the others and knew that they had all come to the same conclusions. Char was perfectly capable of leading the Tok'Ra; all they had to do was to support her decisions.

Char nodded her agreement to Sam's unvoiced thoughts, telling her, "_I agree. Therefore, I will tell them what we feel we should do, at this time, as well as about our Council, and then, we must discuss what is happening and has happened to Martouf and Lantash." _

"_I agree, Char, but we also won't dismiss Delek's speculation about a coup attempt in the making. It's entirely possible that some of the Tok'Ra would like to see a change in Leadership. I doubt that it's the majority; however, we definitely shouldn't ignore the fact that it's a distinct possibility." _

"_Yes, I entirely agree. It would not surprise me at all." _She added, grimly, _"We must see to it that it does not occur. Losing Per'sus as High Councilor is not something I wish to even envision, let alone experience. He has been a very good leader, and I expect him to continue, just as you do." _

"_Very true. So, I guess it's time; let's do it," _Sam, too, was rather grim and determined.

Bringing her attention back to those seated around the briefing room table, Char spoke quietly, but firmly, "Sam and I have given your comments some thought, and have discussed how we should move must agree with you. Much as we would like to make more of the changes we have in mind, none of them must be executed at once. Most of them can wait…except for the change in the way the High Council will discuss and resolve situations and questions that arise. Per'sus, it is our wish that you inform the entire council of your decision to make changes in the way these things are handled. To do so, you will need the support of the majority of the Council. That should not be a difficulty, since those of you here are all on that Council and, along with a few others, will represent a small majority, even if Delek votes against you, which you must decide. Depending on what his mission now is, it could be that he would need to vote in favor of your changes."

"I believe that you should open a new seat on the High Council, which will be filled by the head of a new department that you have decided to form. It will be our permanent diplomats, headed by Martouf and Lantash, even though they will be based, for the foreseeable future, on the Tau'ri world, since they wish to remain with their new mates, Samantha Carter and Charesh. You will let it become general knowledge that Lantash has claimed Samantha and I, and we are now joined. Even though he is on the Tau'ri world, he will be available for diplomatic missions should the need arise. That will give you a reason to add him to the High Council. You should all consider who else should be added to our list of permanent diplomats. Also, do not misunderstand; being a part of that group does not stop them from their usual duties and activities. However, they will be known to be those who we feel we can trust to carry out diplomacy in the name of the Tok'Ra High Council."

She watched as those around the table nodded their agreements with her choices, before she began to explain her other decision that would be carried out immediately, although it would only be known to them for now. "There is one other decision that Sam and I have made that we wish to carry out at once. It is our desire to have a Personal Advisory Council. Those on it will be our most trusted advisors and they include most of you who are here now." She glanced at Delek and frowned, still not sure, even though she now felt comfortable with what she had gained from Jolinar's memories about him, whether or not he should actually be one of those who knew the most sensitive and dangerous information.

Before she could come to a firm conclusion, Delek spoke up, saying, "You do not have to make a decision about me, my Queen. I do not believe that it would be in our best interests for me to be privy to what must, by its very nature, be very highly classified information. I would rather not know, at least, as the situation now stands. If we find that our minds have been tampered with, then there is every possibility that they will do so again. In fact, I believe that we must have Arwanna or Daimesh block the memories of what has occurred here today. I do not want them to be able to access them, and if they are basically wiped from our memory, they will not be able to access them any more than I can, until such time that the block can be removed. I do not believe that they have the ability to discover memory blocks, as I am fairly certain that none of the healers are involved in any way. There are only a few of them that can do it successfully, and I would trust all of them not to betray us."

Char looked to Malek and Anise and they both nodded their agreement, as Malek told her, "I believe that Delek is correct, Charesh. It takes a great deal of training to be able to do what Delek is asking of us, and since so few have mastered the technique, I believe we can be confident that he will be unable to divulge anything about you or what you are planning."

She looked to Anise, and she told her, "I agree with Malek. It is a difficult thing to do, and it takes great skill. As for Delek expecting them to once again use the Za'tarc technology on him, they will not succeed, even if they do attempt to do so. I have not had time to tell anyone yet, since I only managed to succeed last night, but I can now prevent the Za'tarc programming from working correctly. Although it will appear, as if it has taken place, it will not do so, but instead will dissipate immediately." She frowned before adding, "I am not sure it is necessary to block his memories, but perhaps we should do so anyway, simply to take the extra precaution. However, it is my belief that the Za'tarc programming is strictly for that…programming the Za'tarcs…not getting information from them. If it was, then the System Lord responsible would have been able to do so before now. Had they gotten any pertinent information about our bases or anything else, we would know. Our bases would have been attacked long before now, since the first Za'tarc was discovered many months ago."

Char nodded her agreement. "Very well. Now we have only to decide exactly what must be blocked. The fact that we are a Queen should be blocked, of course, but is there anything else?"

"I do not believe so. Anything else that we block would interfere with his present mission. He must be aware of it to carry it out," Per'sus pointed out quietly. "It is to be hoped that they believe he is attempting to learn more from us without our knowledge."

Char nodded, saying, "I suspected as much, Per'sus. Thank you for clarifying his position for us. I will wish to talk to you before you leave here, by the way, if you would not mind."

Bowing his head in acknowledgement, he answered her promptly, "Of course, my Queen."

Sam sighed in their shared minds. _"I really don't think I can handle all of this 'my Queen' stuff, Char. Can't you…you know…make an edict or something saying that, except on the most formal occasions, we won't be addressed in that way?"_

Char laughed softly, telling her, _"Only for you, my Sam, would I give up this form of address." _

"_Yeah, right, as if you give a sh—er, darn about that title…unless it comes in handy." _

"_Yes, my dearest Prinekh, in this you are very correct. And, if I am honest, it annoys me, as well. So, that is what I shall tackle next, trivial as it may be." _Turning outward, she frowned at those around the table, before announcing, "I have been instructed by my Lifemate to make our first Queenly edict. From this point on, unless it is for show, and to impress someone, no one will call us, 'my Queen'. Our names are Sam or Samantha, and Char or Charesh. Those will have to suffice. I hope that none of you are too terribly disappointed." Then smiling, to let them know that, while she meant it, she was not upset in any way, she added, "Besides, if you make a habit of it in private, it would be all too easy to slip up, when others are around or near us, and calling us 'my Queen', would be very difficult to explain. So, until a formal announcement of our status is made, do not use it, please. Even afterward, we will use it, as I indicated, only on the most formal of occasions."

Then she returned to the discussion of their Advisory Council, explaining, "As I said, those of you here will form the core of our Personal Advisory Council. Neither Sam nor I know enough about the individual Tok'Ra, other than those whom Sam feels that she knows well through Jolinar's memories, to make arbitrary decisions regarding them, and how best to utilize their individual talents. You all know them well. You have worked and lived beside them for centuries. You each have a vast amount of personal knowledge, not only about the Tok'Ra, but the Universe and its inhabitants, much of which I may not have been given. Although our protectors imprint us with knowledge of what has occurred, during the last two thousand years, that does not give us the knowledge that one accumulates by simply living. As Delek pointed out earlier, you are all some of the most respected and knowledgeable of the Tok'Ra. Your insights and experiences will be invaluable to us."

Once again, she looked at each of them, before continuing, "That is why I wish your input as to others that we might add to our Advisory Council, as well as any others that you feel it would be prudent to add to those of us here who know about Samantha and I. We have our own ideas, from what we have gleaned from Jolinar's memories; however, we would like your advice, first. If you feel you need more time to give some thought to this, we can shelve the matter, until after the remainder of the subjects we need to address have been resolved. Otherwise, take a few moments to consider who else we should add to our Council, first. Then, we will consider others who should or must be told about us."

"I would suggest that you add Apashe and Ma'ashat," Garshaw told them, not needing to give the question much thought. "They are very loyal and will be overjoyed to meet Egeria's daughter. They were friends for many years."

Per'sus nodded his agreement, adding, "I believe that you would find both Kintash and Lustesh to be supportive and loyal. Did you have a number of members in mind for your Advisory Council, Charesh?"

She shook her head, as she answered, "No, we had no definite number of members in mind." Then she smiled adding, "And the first three mentioned were choices of ours, as well. Neither of us thought of Lustesh, but of the present High Council Members, he would definitely fit in well. Furthermore, being a member of the High Council is not necessary to be on our Advisory Council. We wish to have others than administration and present Council Members advising us."

Anise nodded her understanding, before stating, "If that is not a prerequisite, then I would suggest Arwanna and Daimesh. Daimesh, and I believe Arwanna, as well, since she no doubt has also figured out why Daimesh was so pleased, have proven their loyalty to you personally by keeping the information to themselves. Neither has told anyone, as far as I know. They would be very staunch supporters and, as a Keeper, Daimesh is already privy to a great deal of sensitive information."

"Selmak? Malek? Have you anyone to add that you feel should be on our Council?"

Both of them shook their heads no, so Char asked them, "In that case, how do you feel about Gava, Markesh, Zarin, and Jorlin? Perhaps Aldwin…and Zarest? We feel, again from Jolinar, that these Tok'Ra would help to round out and give more diversity to our Council. Each of them, in their own way, represents a different side of the Tok'Ra, a different aspect. As well, if we add them, I do not feel, and neither does my Sam, that we will need to inform anyone else. Our Advisory Council will be made up of twenty-eight individuals, and that should be sufficient to insure that we have a wide variety of views and insights. Markesh and Jorlin are both members of Malek's personal guard, and I feel fairly sure that he will feel better, if they know what is occurring, and Zarest will be better able to understand Malek's remaining here."

"Do you have any other guards that you wish to bring in, Malek?"

"I believe that perhaps Torvar, Talmek, and Vetesh would be good choices for your guards," he gave them his opinion, after giving the question some thought.

As the others nodded their agreement, General Hammond commented, "We'll also be guarding the Major and Charesh. I'm sure that Teal'c, Colonel O'Neill, and Dr. Jackson will be very much aware of what's happening around them, and we'll also assign some others, but we have time to discuss that later. And, too, you won't have to decide on even more people that must be told now. Our people will simply believe that it's because she's Lantash and Martouf's mate and, therefore, since we know that he's in danger, we feel that she could be, as well."

"Thank you, General Hammond, that is very generous, and you are correct; it will help us to keep down the number of people that know. In fact, we may use the same explanation for the guards that we provide. There is no reason to tell them anything else and, if all of the guards, except those on the Advisory Council, believe it is because of the attempt on Lantash's life, so much the better," Per'sus thanked him, before Char could do so.

Her eyes glowed, and Sam came forward to add her thanks, saying, "We do appreciate it, General Hammond. It'll be a very large help."

"You're welcome, Major. We don't want anything to happen to either of you, and I assure you that we'll do everything we can to see to it that neither you nor Martouf and Lantash are harmed in any way."

Charesh came fore to add her thanks to Sam's, but before she could say anything, he looked around the table asking, "Is anyone ready for some lunch? We could have some things sent up from the mess hall, or we can go there, whichever you would prefer."

Jacob came forward and grinned at his old friend, saying, "That sounds good, George. I'm glad you thought about it, because I'm beginning to get hungry. Why don't you just have some stuff sent up, and then, we can continue to talk without worrying that someone might overhear us?"

As the others gave their approval to their plans, Charesh pushed her chair back and stood. "I believe that we should take a break before our meal arrives, and simply spend the time getting to known each other better. If you will all excuse us, I believe that we will return shortly."

Touching Martouf on the shoulder to indicate that she wanted them to come with her, she left the room, and the others began to stand, stretch, and chat with those around them. Martouf and Lantash followed them out the door, and down the hall to the facilities, where they parted ways, for a few minutes. When they reentered the hallway, they found Martouf leaning against the wall waiting on them, and without saying anything; they turned and walked slowly down the nearly deserted corridor.

As they took her hand in theirs, Char turned to Martouf and Lantash, telling them, "Although we have several things we would have liked to implement at once, it is not crucial that we begin them immediately. This way may very well work out better, for all of us, in the long run. We can begin to work within our Advisory Council, and at the same time come to know them better. The same applies to us, Lantash. The four of us will be able to spend some time together, without the pressure of the Tok'Ra knowing what we are. We will not have the full responsibility of Leadership yet, at least, not completely. Samantha and I wish very much to spend some private time with the two of you. We are looking forward to tonight."

Asking for control, Sam stopped before a doorway and looked both ways to be sure that there was no one who could see them. Then, she reached behind her and opened the door, even as she pulled them into what turned out to be a storage room. Leading them down an aisle, and around several huge piles of boxes and supplies, she finally found that for which she was looking. Pulling them between the towering crates, she released their hand and slowly slid her arms up and around their neck. Flashes of Jolinar and Rosha with them in a similar place in the tunnels caused her to smile, before she looked up and into their eyes.

Their gaze burned into hers, as Lantash pulled them even closer into their arms. Then, he slowly lowered their lips, until they barely touched, and that was all that was needed. Sam moaned, as his lips mated with hers. His caresses, his lips, and his words of love acted as a match to dry tinder, and the flames of their mutual, and long denied, desire engulfed them. His lips left trails of fire everywhere they touched her, just as her hands threatened to burn him alive. Gasping, he stepped back from her, not far, but far enough that they both moaned with the separation.

Breathing heavily, he placed his forehead against hers, before whispering, "We must stop, Pro`n Ann'wyld, or we will not return to the others for many hours. No doubt, searchers would be sent out, and they would be very shocked, when they found us."

She nodded silently, and then laughed shakily, assuring him, "I know. I should have known better than to find us a place to be completely alone. We've wanted you for so long, you and Martouf. You have no idea what it means to us that you're here with us, together, and in our arms."

"We have wished often for the same, my love. To be here with you and Charesh in our arms is a long-held dream come true. How we will wait, until tonight, to be with you, we do not know." He straightened, even as he made his declaration, and sighed, continuing, "However, we will manage, somehow, just as you will."

Her sigh joined his, as she told him, "Yes, we will…if we leave here now. We should go back, anyway."

Her stomach growled, and Lantash laughed aloud, even as he turned to make his way back to the corridor and from there to the briefing room. Reaching the door to the hallway, he pulled her into his arms once more. His eyes glowed and Martouf smiled at them, saying, "Come. Lantash and I agree that we must feed you, so that you do not become weak and faint from a lack of food. We plan to keep you and Charesh very busy, for a very long time tonight; you will need your energy."

Sam's eyes glowed, as Char came fore. She reached up and framed his face, before placing a soft, swift kiss upon his lips. Releasing him, her eyes gleamed with intent, as her smile turned seductive. "I believe that you and Lantash should consider following your own suggestion, for Samantha and I have a few plans concerning the two of you, and…" she leaned forward and whispered a few words into his ear, before turning and opening the door. Looking back over her shoulder at his almost, but not quite, shocked expression, she watched as their hunger for them flooded their eyes with naked desire. "I see that you approve of our plans, my love. So, let us go. The sooner we can bring this meeting to an end, the sooner we can be alone together." She blew them a kiss and walked into the, thankfully, still deserted corridor. Behind her, she heard Lantash growl deep in his throat, as he once more leashed his need. Tonight could not come soon enough for any of them.

TBC


	33. Suspicions Confirmed Ch 31 APNT

_**Chapter Thirty-one Summary: **__Sam realizes that something Delek said was not true, pointing to him being given false information, and it leads them to test him right away. Char and Sam make some changes to their plans, and Jack drops a pleasant surprise on the Tok'Ra that shocks them all. _

_**Rating this Chapter: **__PG-14_

_**"Italics" – **__Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

_**A Path Not Taken**_

_**Chapter Thirty-one**_

_**Suspicions Confirmed**_

* * *

Sam leaned back and relaxed, feeling replete and comfortably full. Lunch had been nothing more than cold cuts, some different types of salads, sandwich makings, and an assortment of drinks and desserts, but Tara had done the SGC dietary department proud, since it was all good. She sighed to herself and Charesh; her mind refused to remain as relaxed as her body now was. Something that Delek had said kept attempting to steal into her thoughts, so she gave in and allowed them to ruminate upon his words. He had said, _"At least, on the surface, their being made into Za'tarcs was strictly to ruin the Alliance, by having them kill the Tau'ri Leader. I can see no other reason to turn them, since he did not appear to be attempting to kill Per'sus, nor can I see any reason at all for them to continue to attempt to kill them." _

_"What is it about his statement that is bothering you, my Sam?" _Charesh questioned her.

Sam frowned, before telling her, _"Well, what he said is true up to a point, but only to that point. The thing is…Delek said that Martouf and Lantash were attempting to kill the President and not Per'sus. But, according to the reports," _she frowned in thought, before continuing, _"he threw Daniel out of the way, and then, he actually shot at Per'sus first. We need to bring this up; because it appears that Delek believes something different occurred, than what the rest of us believe, as well as, what the reports say. I'm surprised that one of the others didn't realize that he didn't know what truly happened. Furthermore, if you look at it from the point of view of Martouf and Lantash attempting to disrupt the Alliance, then it makes no sense. As a Tok'Ra, he shouldn't have been attempting to kill Per'sus, but the President…if it was only to disrupt or stop the Alliance. It would explain why whoever is doing this is still attempting to kill Martouf and Lantash. If they don't know whether they'll remember what they were programmed to do, or who did it to them, then, if a coup is in the making, they would need to see to it that neither bit of information ever comes to light. In addition, Delek was given false information about the incident, which could mean that others were, as well." _

_"Of course, there's one other thing it could have been. If it's a System Lord that's doing this, then he probably would've programmed them to take out Per'sus, thereby disposing of the Tok'Ra's leader, and at the same time, causing the Alliance to either never come to pass, or making it very shaky. Of course, having a Tok'Ra kill Per'sus wasn't the best thing to do, if it was a System Lord. Their turning of our people made more sense, in that way, since it definitely could've put a real obstacle in the way of the Alliance. Then again, I suppose that there could be two different things occurring here. Since we 'think' that our soldier was turned, during what we believe was a fight with Jaffa, there could be a System Lord behind some of it. However, that doesn't explain how they got to Martouf and Lantash…and possibly Delek, if it turns out that his mind has been altered, too." _

Sighing again, she continued, "_However, regardless of which it is, Per'sus is in a great deal of danger, and steps need to be taken to insure that nothing happens to him. He has guards, as all the base commanders do, but it's probable that he needs even more." _

Char was frowning, as she contemplated Sam's comments. Sighing, she realized that she was absolutely correct. Stopping or disrupting the Alliance was obviously a part of what was occurring, but now that they had Delek's input, it was becoming obvious that there was very much more going on than that. _"I must agree, my Sam, and I believe that, as soon as everyone has returned, I must bring this to their attention. We must find out if they have tampered with Delek's mind, along with the others they damaged in this way. That will give us some clues, as to one of the things that you brought up. It seems logical that a System Lord is somehow involved, as well, and in that case, we have more than an attempt to stop the alliance or a coup attempt. We have a traitor who is working with a Goa'uld System Lord." _

Sam paused, again, before saying, _"Or someone who has been programmed to turn and program other Tok'Ra and, perhaps, even Tau'ri. There are several things that could be going on and none of them are any better than the other. The only good thing is that Anise now knows how to counter it," _Sam pointed out yet one more possibility, while also looking at the one bright point in the entire mess. _"As for bringing it up, yes, I think you should," _She stopped speaking, as the door opened and Garshaw and the General entered. They were the last to return to the briefing room.

As soon as they once more found their seats, Charesh took control of the meeting, stating, "I believe that we need to revisit some of Delek's statements about what happened during the Alliance Summit. He stated that Martouf and Lantash were attempting to kill the President. I do not believe, from what Samantha and I know of the incident, that he is correct. Unless we are the ones that have been misinformed, I think that he has been given incorrect information. Our reports state that Martouf and Lantash began their attack by attempting to shoot Per'sus, not the President." She looked across the table at him, as she asked, "What do your reports say, Per'sus, and what do you, personally, remember to be the sequence of events?"

Per'sus looked at her blankly, for a moment, before stating firmly, "Our reports state the same thing, Charesh, and my recollection, of the events, is the same. They began by firing at me, after they threw Dr. Jackson out of their way. At that point, my own guards pushed me down and out of his line of fire. I was unable to see anything after that, although I believe that he returned their fire and that of the Tau'ri soldier's. Our reports state the same thing."

He turned to Delek, asking, "Why did you believe that the President was their target, Delek?"

Delek shook his head. "I do not know, Per'sus. I believed that we discussed it during a council meeting, and that is what was recounted. Later, Thoran gave each of us a copy of Lectare's report. It stated clearly that they fired on the Tau'ri President, and that it was obvious that it was an attempt to disrupt or stop the Alliance from taking place."

"We did discuss it at a council meeting, but that is not what was said. Nor did Lectare report it in that way."

"It appears that Connal and Delek's belief that their minds have been tampered with may very well prove to be true. I suggest that I test them now, instead of waiting until after our meeting. Once we know, for a fact, that they have had their memories altered, and false memories implanted, we will have a better idea of what we need to do going forward," Anise stated firmly.

Charesh nodded her agreement, telling her, "I concur, Anise. It will allow us to found our speculations on fact, and we can then begin to make some definitive plans on what we should do going forward, as well as how we should do so." Turning inward, she questioned Sam, asking, "_Should we bring up all of the possibilities now?" _

_"No. Let's wait until we find out about Delek." _

_"Very well. That is probably best. Once we have that answer, it could prove helpful, as we go over our speculations." _

"Should we bring it in here to do it, Anise?" Selmak asked, as he stood.

She frowned, but then nodded abruptly, stating, "Yes, I think that would be best. Otherwise, we could be overheard, and I do not believe we would wish that to happen."

"I agree," Char told her. "Go ahead and bring it in here, Selmak."

"Very well. It will not take me long."

* * *

Delek was both relieved and appalled. He was relieved to know that his unusual behavior had been out of his control. He was appalled by how long it had been going on…and on how badly he had been treating his host. Connal assured him that he was not to blame, but he did not agree. In the end, he was at fault, for he had allowed them to lead him astray.

The group in the briefing room were grim faced and quiet, as they each ruminated upon Anise's findings. She had taken the time to set her counter measures into place. Delek and Connal would not again be programmed to do anyone's bidding, but they would retain their instructions, as well as who did the procedure. Now they simply needed Daimesh and Arwanna to wipe Char's Queenhood from his mind…just to be safe.

Sam and Charesh, too, had done some serious thinking during the interim. Both agreed that, at least, at this point in time, their Advisory Council didn't need to be any larger than what it was. Bringing all of the others in now would do nothing except cause problems, since they would have to come here to meet. There just weren't enough good excuses to bring most of them to the Tau'ri world. Malek and Anise, of course, were easy. Markesh, Gava, and Jorlin, too, would have good reasons for being at the SGC. However, there was no logical reason to bring the other High Council members here, and attempting to hold a meeting on a Tok'Ra base would be foolish in the extreme. There would be no good reason for Charesh and Sam to attend such a gathering; therefore it would be impossible to explain away. So, they would put those tentative plans on hold, except for those that could feasibly have a reason to be on earth. Garshaw and Per'sus could do as they pleased without any explanation, but it could cause suspicions to be born. Char frowned over what reason they could give for them to visit the SGC more often.

An idea began to form in Sam's mind, and she told her, _"Well, they probably won't want to go along with it, but there's always one very good reason for someone to visit someplace. If they each had an, ah, 'outside interest' on the Tau'ri world, it would make sense for them to visit periodically. What do you say that we sacrifice the General to Garshaw, since they were kind of chummy earlier, and since then as well, and then find someone for Per'sus to pretend to be interested in, er, courting." _

_"Mer Prinekh, that is a very good idea. Do you have anyone in mind for him?" _

_"Hm…Well, what about Katie? She's going to blend. She's tall, lovely, smart, fun to be around, and unattached. Who knows, if they pretend to be interested, maybe they really would come to like each other. What do you think?" _

Char giggled. _"I think it is a good idea. But we should talk to some of the others privately¸ and get them to help convince those involved to go along with it." _She paused for a moment, before asking, _"And our fathers? What about them?" _

Sam grinned back at her saying, _"Well, since he has us to visit, it might be harder to get him to go along with, but we might want to think about it. Of course, we need to find out if any of them are involved with someone else. I don't want to cause problems in an established relationship." _

Glancing around at those seated at the table, it was obvious that they were waiting on the two of them to finish their conversation. Sam sighed, again, telling her, "_Char, you may as well let them know what we've decided about the Advisory Council. Waiting to tell them won't change anything. We need to talk to Malek and Anise about the other idea. Let's keep that between us for the time being, anyway." _

Sighing, Char nodded her agreement. _"As you say, my Sam, we definitely should wait before we do anything concerning that. I will inform them of our change of plans pertaining to the Council, though." _

Giving them her full attention, she announced quietly, "Samantha and I have given much thought to our previous conversations, during this meeting, and we have come to the conclusion that most of our decisions concerning our Advisory Council will need to be put on hold for now. We do not believe that we should attempt to gather all of them, at this time." It would be logical for you to send for the guards for Lantash and Martouf right away. Doing so should raise no suspicions. Nor will it seem odd that you feel we need Arwanna and Daimesh here, as well. Gava can come with Markesh, since he will now remain with us here. Arwanna and Daimesh will need to return to the Tok'Ra, for several reasons. We cannot keep that many healers here permanently, and once they have overseen Lantash and Martouf's blending, and then checked them, when they awaken, they will need to return to their base. We will explain that we decided they should be here, when they re-blended, as a precaution, in case anything went wrong."

Seeing nods of agreement, she continued, "I can see no logical reason to bring Zarest, Zarin, Aldwin, Ma'ashat, A'pashe, Kintash, or Lustesh here today. I believe that it might be best, if you attempt to inform them of the changes taking place privately. Until things are resolved, we feel that those of you who are here now, are more than capable of acting as our Advisory Council. Once the threats are neutralized, and things are stable, then, we will convene the entire Advisory Council. By then, my Sam and I should have made final decisions as to who else we wish to have on it. After giving it some thought, we are not sure that we need such a large group of people; however, we have not really come to any solid decisions on that. For now, it will be those of you here, along with Markesh and Gava, except for Delek, of course."

"I do not believe that there should be any problem with both Malek and Anise remaining here. Malek will remain as my 'mentor', as well as, a part of the exchange program, while Anise will be staying for Martouf and Lantash¸ at least initially; however, she will decide that she wishes to become a part of the exchange program, as well."

She frowned, as she turned to Per'sus, asking him, "Do you believe that there will be a problem in making the few changes I have requested be put into place?"

He shook his head, telling her, "No, I do not. Even if we have not had an opportunity to inform the others of what has occurred, they will be more than happy to put a stop to the eternal debating that often takes place during meetings and they will welcome Lantash and Martouf into our ranks, as well. They are both liked and respected and most of the council will welcome their appointment to the council." He frowned before adding, "I am not sure how we will explain why he does not attend, if we have to call a meeting for some reason, though."

General Hammond spoke up, suggesting, "We will simply state that he is off world on a mission and is unable to attend, unless they return in time. Will that work?"

"Yes, it should work quite well, actually," Per'sus assured him. "Thank you for suggesting it."

Char nodded briefly, before asserting, "Very well. In that case, I believe that we can move forward. We should contact Arwanna, Daimesh, Markesh, Gava, Jorlin, and the other guards to come, now. It will give them a chance to gather what they will need for an extended stay with the Tau'ri. If we are swift enough, perhaps it will be some time before certain people realize where they are. They should not be surprised, since it is no doubt common knowledge by now that someone attacked Anise and Lantash within the tunnels. It will not seem an oddity that they have been removed to the Tau'ri world."

Turning to Anise and Malek, she told them, "So that you know, your things have been taken to your rooms. They should be waiting on you when you arrive there."

Then turning to Daniel, she asked him, "Daniel, would you mind taking over showing Anise around the base and helping her to become familiar with everything? Her room is next to yours. It will make it more convenient for her, if she has someone she knows nearby to help her, until she learns her way around. I'm sure it won't take her long, but you can take her to the different labs, too, and then she can decide if there is anything in particular in which she and Freya would take an interest or just what she wishes to do, while she is here."

Turning to the General, she asked him, "Is that acceptable to you, General Hammond? I should have asked you, before I made the arrangements. I apologize."

General Hammond shook his head, telling her, "Don't let it worry you, Charesh. I'm sure that you're quite correct, and, as you say, there are several labs that might interest her, or, if she has something that she's working on that she needs, she can have it delivered, if we feel she should not return to the tunnels yet. As for the others, there are several vacant rooms on that level, so we should be able to accommodate everyone. I imagine that they would all rather be close to one another, at least until they become more comfortable with us. We'll try to keep all of the Tok'Ra in the same general area."

Char turned to Malek, asking, "How many rooms will we need for the guards? I should have thought of that, too."

"Markesh and Gava are the only mated pair. The others are all single, or their mates are on long-term missions, so they will not mind sharing with one another if space is a problem." He looked to the General for further information.

He shook his head, telling him, "We have another level that also has rooms available, so it shouldn't be a problem, at this point; however, if any of them would feel more comfortable rooming together, it's perfectly acceptable. Why don't we leave that up to them?"

Malek nodded his agreement, stating, "That seems very reasonable to me, General."

"Then it is settled," Char brought the debate to a definite close, and then turned to Malek, saying, "You should go and inform Zarest and the guards that you wish to bring, Malek. I think it would be best if it came from you." She looked at the others, before asking, "Who do you believe should be sent to bring Arwanna and Daimesh? We need to put these plans into motion now, so that we can turn our thoughts to Martouf and Lantash."

"I will go," Garshaw said, as she stood. "I should return very shortly."

Malek agreed, as he, too, stood and headed for the door.

Before the General could give him any instructions, Daniel stood, asking them, "Did you bring your GDO's? If not, I can get you each one so that you won't have to hunt down the ones on your bases."

Malek nodded in agreement, telling him, "That would be helpful, Daniel. I will not have to bother Zarest to go with me to the gate, and I am sure that the same holds true for Garshaw."

She nodded, as she gave him a brief smile, "I agree, Dr. Jackson. Thank you for thinking of it."

"No problem. I imagine the General was about to remind us that you might need them." He sent a grin toward him and Hammond simply shook his head and sent back a rueful smile.

After the three left, Char turned back to the others, but Sam came fore. Leaning her forearms on the table, she looked at those remaining, her face serious in the extreme. Finally, she told them softly, "Char and I have done quite a bit of thinking, as she said, and one of the things we've been thinking about is Delek's comment about Per'sus, which is why we all decided to go ahead with his testing now instead of waiting."

Pausing, she looked down at the table. Per'sus wasn't going to like it, but that couldn't be helped. Looking back up at him, she told him bluntly, "It's time that you had more guards, Per'sus. From now on, you need to have at least four with you at all times, including at night. Two of them should be regular Tok'Ra, and, if the General will authorize it, two Tau'ri soldiers."

As he opened his mouth to protest, she held up her hand, stating bluntly, "Consider it a command from your Queen. We do not intend to lose you, Per'sus. You are much too important to the Tok'Ra, for us to take chances with your life. Your leadership, along with Garshaw and Selmak's are extremely important to the Tok'Ra, as a whole, so you'll just have to learn to live with the extra surveillance for the foreseeable future, as will Garshaw and Selmak. I want all of you to have extra personnel around you. And that brings us to why I suggested Tau'ri soldiers."

"Char and I haven't talked to the General, yet; however, I believe that he'll be agreeable." She glanced at her commanding officer and immediately received a firm nod of agreement. After giving him a brief smile of thanks, she proceeded to explain what she and Char had decided. "The reason that Char and I feel that Tau'ri soldiers would be a better choice than Tok'Ra is because they won't be suspected of 'being' guards. It will appear that you've simply taken on the orientation of the Tau'ri exchange personnel. It should appear the same for Garshaw and Selmak. We'll say that, while it's true that they're soldiers, they are in administration. That way they can be with you without raising any suspicions about them."

"Luckily, we don't have to make up anything too bogus about the guards for Malek. Since they're already his guards, it only makes sense that they would come here and take over guarding not only him, but Lantash and Martouf, as well. And, yes, myself and Char, too. I'm sure that General Hammond has some of our soldiers in mind already, as well."

She turned to Anise, asking her, "What about you, Anise? After this morning, it appears that you, too, need extra guards." She frowned, before adding, "I know that Malek didn't mention it, but surely he will bring the guards who have been protecting you, won't he?"

She nodded in response, asserting, "I am quite sure that he will, Samantha. In fact, during our meal, he mentioned it to me, and asked me if I had anyone in particular that I felt would be good to bring in to remain on guard for me. I told him it was not necessary, now that we are here; however, I can see that you and Charesh have already made this decision, so I will give it some thought."

Colonel O'Neill cleared his throat, as he looked back and forth between the two women and General Hammond. Getting the go ahead from the General, he pointed out, "While Daniel is very competent to guard her, I think we should have some of our men that have some more…er…extensive training. I was thinking of using some of our people that have black ops training. I'm pretty sure that Ferretti would be willing, as would Robertson, Compton¸ McIntyre, and Parnell. I think, too, that it would be a good idea to put several women in the rotation. As you know, our teams all get some black ops training before they go off-world, so even if they've never actually had to use it, they've been trained in it."

"Who did you have in mind, Colonel?" Hammond asked, as he paused in what he was saying. Did you have anyone in particular in mind?"

"Yeah, actually, I did. Both Tara, er, that is, Major O'Hara, and her sister Lieutenant O'Hara would be good choices, since they both plan to blend. It would give them a chance to both use their training, and get to know more of the Tok'Ra. There's also Captain Donavan, Lieutenant Hodson, Major Harkness, and Lieutenant Miller. All four of them have had their training and passed with flying colors."

He cleared his throat, before adding, "And, uh, Tara, Major O'Hara told me that they were all considering taking Symbiotes, now that they've seen how well Major Carter and Charesh get along. Well, and how much Martouf missed Lantash. Devlin, too, talked about being a host one evening, in the Rec Room. He explained a lot of stuff that none of us knew or understood and that's made a difference, too. Several of the men are thinking about it, too. Even…even Ferretti. None of them have made a firm decision, but maybe, if they're around the Tok'Ra, it will help them to make a more informed decision. You know, by talking to more than one blended pair and other hosts."

He shrugged, looking uncomfortable, as he added¸ "The team leaders all came to me and talked to me about it recently. I told them, uh, that they really needed to talk to Char and the Major, Martouf, and Malek and Devlin, but they haven't had a chance to talk to any of them yet. I figure they'll be doing that, as soon as they get the chance. I don't think they'd care, if I told you guys what they're considering."

Jack looked down at the table, for a moment, in the dead silence that followed his words, and then looked back up at those seated there, before looking at General Hammond, and saying, "Sir? We've pretty much agreed and so has President Crawford. Should we…?"

General Hammond nodded. "Yes, I think this is as good a time as any, Colonel. I'll give them the decision."

He turned from Jack to the others, telling them, "What Jack is talking about is a conversation that took place between the SG team leaders a few days ago. After they talked it over, they came to me, and I took it up with the President. We came to an agreement, as to how we should do it, and had planned on asking the High Council to meet with us, at some point fairly soon. Since many of you are here now, and it sounds as if those of you here are going to become the ones that should hear about this, I guess now will work as well as later."

Char stopped him abruptly, saying, "General, is this about the, ah, 'list' that Sam and I overheard being discussed? I apologize for that, however, we do have enhanced hearing, and the two discussing it were not exactly whispering. Of course, they did not realize that we could hear from that distance, I suppose. That is beside the point, which is that, if this is what I believe it to be, then I think you might want to await Garshaw and Malek's return. If the others who will be on my Council do not return with them, we will inform them when we meet to bring them 'up to speed' so to speak. However, since my Council will be, in a way, two-layered, with Malek and Garshaw as part of the inner core of it, I feel they should be here. I suspect that it will take them very little time to do that which they left to do."

General Hammond leaned back in his chair and nodded, agreeing, "That's probably very true, Char, and there's no reason I can't wait for them to return."

Delek asked, quietly, "Is this something from which I should exclude myself?"

The General, Jack, Char, and Sam all frowned in thought. Finally, Char came forward and answered, slowly, "I do not believe, so, Delek. In fact, it is probably something that will make you feel somewhat better about the Alliance, however, if we should change our minds later, after some discussion, we will simply have Arwanna and Daimesh block the information along with the other memories we need to keep at bay for you."

He nodded his agreement. He and the others, he was sure, were hopeful that they knew what the General was going to disclose simply by what he and the Colonel had already said. If it was what they were all hoping, then his Queen was correct. It would make a huge difference in how he, and, if it was made common knowledge within the Tok'Ra, others who were not sure that the Alliance was a good thing felt about it. While the group actively working against the Alliance was fairly small, as far as he knew, there were others who were ambivalent concerning it. Those were the ones that would definitely change their minds about it. The others, well, depending on what was going on within that group, it could have some interesting reactions. They still had to decide what to do about them. So far, the consensus was that they would have to retest everyone, but how they would do that without alerting those that Delek felt were the leaders, he did not yet know. He was sure they would find some way to do it, though, and those they found that had not been tampered with, but were willing to go to any lengths to stop the Tok'Ra-Tau'ri Alliance would have to be dealt with in some way.

Having returned to the briefing room, after getting the GDOs for Garshaw and Malek, Daniel now stood and made his way to the coffee pot. Pouring himself a cup, he then turned with the pot in hand, asking, "Anyone else want a refill while I'm up?"

Char smiled at him, and held up their cup, as did Jack and, surprisingly, Per'sus and Delek. Both thanked him and he nodded his acknowledgement, before asking, "Do we know how many rooms we're going to need? We should get housekeeping on it, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, we should," General Hammond, responded promptly. "In fact, I think that I'll have them prepare the remainder of the rooms on your floor. If we find that we need more on the next floor, we can do that when the time comes." Turning to Anise, he told her, "If you find that you need anything, just let Daniel or Major Carter know. We'll do our best to get it for you."

Daniel nodded his agreement, as he sat down next to her, saying, "Yeah, I can get you whatever you need…well, as long as it's something that we have or can get, that is. The rooms have a refrigerator, a microwave, a couple of hot plates, a toaster, and…" he trailed off, as she looked at him blankly. "Sorry," he told her, somewhat sheepishly. "I forgot you wouldn't be familiar with those things. I'll show you around and explain them to you. Basically, they're just, well, appliances we use to cook food, and the fridge keeps things cold, so they don't spoil. Not that you have to cook, because you don't. You can eat in the mess hall for all your meals, if you prefer it. They're there for convenience, in case you don't want to eat in the mess hall sometime, that's all. Each room has its own facilities, too. Oh, and a closet, er, storage area. And, of course, a bed, um, sleeping platform. Don't worry about it; I'll show it all to you and explain it, as well. And, I'll be close by, so you can ask me, if you have any problems. I'll stick around the base for a few days, until you feel more at home here. And I think that Sam and Char and Martouf and Lantash will probably be right across the hall…and so will Malek, for that matter."

He'd glanced over at Sam and Char, as he mentioned them remaining on base now to be with Martouf and Lantash, and now he groaned, saying, "Sam, do we have to bring ALL of your books back? Can't you just, you know, ask me to bring them in as you need them or something?"

Sam came fore and laughed at him, as she nodded her agreement, telling him, "Yes, Daniel, we can do that. I won't make you carry all of them back here again." Then she paused, before continuing, "I think that we need to talk some before Char and I decide how much to bring back here, but we can do that later."

His eyes widened, as he considered her words, before blurting out, "There's no reason why you can't both stay with me, Sam. Then, you won't need to bring anything back."

She frowned, and glanced at the General, before nodding slightly. "It's a possibility, Daniel, but…not for a while. If the knowledge that Char is a Queen gets out, then we would be in a lot more danger than we are at the moment. I think we'll probably stay on base most nights, at least for the time being, although I think that we should continue to spend some nights there just to make it appear as if nothing has changed, except that I've become involved with Martouf and Lantash. I'm quite sure that his reblending won't be kept secret, but there won't be any more danger to them than there is to Malek and Devlin, so I think we'll be okay. And, too, with Malek, Anise, Lantash, and Char, they'd have to send in a lot of people to try to get to any of us, and I doubt that they'll risk it. They're under too much scrutiny right now for them to do anything too stupid."

"Very true, Major. I also agree that you should continue to stay with both the Colonel and with Daniel, as you have all been in the habit of doing. We'll be sure that the information that you and Charesh have formed a formal bond with Martouf and Lantash is known, as well. It will explain you staying on base more than you were before. I also agree that they probably won't chance anything at the moment. According to our informant, they _are_ being very circumspect, for the time being."

Seeing the confused looks on the Tok'Ra's faces, he told them, "We have a group of people who would like nothing better than to get their hands on a Symbiote, Tok'Ra or not. I imagine Malek explained about them wiring the Major's home, when she and Charesh first blended. They're still being closely watched and, for now, we don't feel that they're as large a threat, however, we do have guards that go everywhere one of the Tok'Ra go, over and above their teammates. Martouf, too, has had extra guards, since we couldn't be sure that they wouldn't attempt to take him, as well."

Jack grinned, pointing out, "Actually, when Malek goes out with the group, he sometimes has two teams with him, as well as the extra guards that follow them around and secure the perimeter of wherever they happen to be. When we go out in the evening, anyway. The other team isn't always with us, although, it seems that the extra guards have been with us all along. I understand they enjoyed the weekend we spent skiing, and a few of the other short trips we've taken to show Martouf and Malek around." His smile turned wry, as he added, "From what I understand, acting as a Tok'Ra's guard has become a rather coveted position."

Per'sus nodded, and answered them both, saying, "Yes, Malek explained what had occurred and the measures you put in place to counter them." He smiled slightly, adding, "Of course, at the time, we did not realize it was our Queen that was being targeted." He sighed and shook his head, before Char could say anything, adding, "We will not attempt to stop you, Charesh, however we will ask you to be very alert and careful. Samantha is correct in that having several Tok'Ra around you will be added security. Knowing what they are guarding, they will certainly not give in readily or be easily overcome, of that I can assure you."

Sam grinned at him, since she was the one to respond, assuring him, "We'll be very careful, Per'sus, especially now, and until we've spawned the new Queen. Now that our mates are back together, we'll be doing that, as soon as we possibly can, and until then, I doubt that we leave the base. So, you can rest easy, knowing that we have the entire SGC to keep us safe, for now."

She dropped her smile, becoming very serious. "Char and I have every intention of spawning a great many Tok'Ra, Per'sus. Never doubt that. It's very important to both of us that the Tok'Ra not only survive as a race, but that they overcome the System Lords. We don't plan to take unnecessary chances. We can't guarantee that we'll survive, but then, neither can you or anyone else be assured of their own survival. However, we have no intention of taking any chances, at all, until after we birth the new Queen."

She paused, as if debating something, and then she obviously made a decision. Her sincerity was quite obvious, as she told him, and hence all of those present, "You should also know that there are still a great many Symbiotes awaiting hosts. Don't fear that Charesh is the last of our kind, or even near to the last, for she _is not_. No, there are not _millions_ of you, but there are many thousand that remain in stasis. Between our mother's get and ours, you will not die out before you can carry out her wishes; that I will promise you. Furthermore, between the Tok'Ra and the Tau'ri, we _will _see the end of the Goa'uld, as they are now. The Goa'uld, as such, _will_ die out, and only the _Tok'Ra_ will remain. We_ will_ overcome them, of that I'm very sure."

Delek sat quietly, as he listened to her avowals to Per'sus…and to the Tok'Ra in general. That he had badly underestimated and misunderstood the Tau'ri was becoming glaringly obvious to him. He had kept his eyes closed and his mind locked, when it came to them. Young, rash, brash, headstrong, impatient¸ reckless…yes, they were all of those things, but he now saw what the others had seen so clearly. They were also determined, intelligent, innovative, intrepid, willing to risk their very lives, for what they felt was right, and loyal. They had ventured out into a universe about which they knew very little, and then taken on an enemy that most would turn and flee from, if they could. The Tau'ri, however, had not fled. Instead, they had planted their feet, firmed their jaws, and refused to bow down to them. He now realized that they would fight, with everything they had with which to fight, before they gave up their liberty. Their freedom. Their right to do what they wished with their lives. They were willing to give up those lives, to die for those things that were, after all, what they considered their basic human rights. No wonder they had not trusted the Tok'Ra. To do so, if the Tok'Ra were lying to them, was to give up those things. Those things that were so very important to them.

Samantha Carter, after Jolinar became her Symbiote, in what had ended up being a very traumatic event, had managed to overcome her initial fears, and offer them her father, and now herself. She was a very strong, intelligent woman, and he realized that he could follow her, as his Queen, just as he could Charesh. He would have no hesitance in doing whatever they requested of him. He was ashamed of his initial reaction to them. Moreover, he was very thankful that he had listened to both his host and his own instincts, and made the decision to go to Per'sus with what he knew, for he had gained much this day. He had learned of his Queens, and come to know more of the Tau'ri, but he also knew that he was finally doing the correct thing. Not only for the Tok'Ra, but for himself, as well. He had his bond with Connal back, and that was worth a great deal to him, for he did love and care for him deeply. He would no longer have to question himself and wonder about his decisions and actions. He knew, now, with no doubt whatsoever, that he had done exactly as he should. He felt Connal's agreement and caress. It felt very, very good, and he returned his embrace. Then the door opened, and the time for private rumination was over.

Malek and Garshaw entered the room followed by Arwanna, and Daimesh. As they all took seats around the table, Malek told them, "The guards will be coming through, as soon as they gather what they need to bring with them. I expect them to be here soon, as it should not take any of them very long." He looked over at Anise, telling her, "The guards which have been yours will also be coming through. I know you did not feel it was necessary; however, I feel that since you were attacked, too, that it would be the prudent steps to take."

Anise smiled slightly, agreeing, "So Charesh has assured me. That is fine, Malek. After giving it some thought, I decided that perhaps you were both correct, so I will not dispute your decisions."

Daimesh frowned, when he noticed Delek among those at the table, and quickly looked at Garshaw and Per'sus.

Garshaw turned to him and Arwanna, as she told them, "Since Thoran was there, I was unable to give you the true reason, as to why you were needed on the Tau'ri world. As you have no doubt realized, you are not needed to oversee Martouf and Lantash's blending, and Anise is fine. What we do need you to do is block some of Delek's memories pertaining to this meeting. We will not yet be announcing that we have a new Queen, and as a precaution, Delek, as well as the remainder of us, feel that it would be prudent to keep that information from him, for the time being, at least." She quickly filled them in on what was actually happening, as well as, what Anise had found, when she tested him.

Char thanked them for keeping their own counsel and not divulging what she was before she was ready to tell them herself. Then she added, "We have only been waiting for you to arrive and for Malek and Garshaw to return. It seems that the General has some information for the Tok'Ra, so I will now turn this over to him."

The General smiled at her before turning to address those seated around the briefing room table. This news should cement their Alliance even more firmly, and there was no time like the present to begin the process.

TBC


End file.
